


Caught in the Flames

by tufano79



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Drabble, Erotica, F/M, Friendship, Romance, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-02-05 10:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 176
Words: 244,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1815244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tufano79/pseuds/tufano79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabella Swan, an up and coming graphic artist, lived in the heart of the Gold Coast in Chicago. She was comfortable in her brownstone, left to her by her grandmother.</p><p>Edward Cullen, a lieutenant in the Chicago Fire Department and the head of the rescue squad in Department Eighteen. He risks his life on a daily basis, putting out fires and saving strangers from burning buildings and mangled vehicles.</p><p>She was an innocent…someone caught in the cross hairs of their obsession with fire.</p><p>He was a hero…a man desperate to save the woman who was in danger from a serial arsonist. </p><p>Little did they know, this monster was going to be the catalyst to start their fire, their fire of passion. </p><p>They were Caught in the Flames</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://s920.photobucket.com/user/jthlavacs/media/Caught%20in%20the%20Flames/CF-tufano_zpsb32a0c1e.jpg.html)  
>   
>  Banner by Chandrakanta...thank you!   
> [](http://s920.photobucket.com/user/jthlavacs/media/Caught%20in%20the%20Flames/10338237_397836527023905_4285383719919081516_n_zps9e9fc51b.jpg.html)  
> Banner by Fallingsnow Winter...thank you!

**Okay, so I’m starting something new. I’m one of those writers that I have to have a ton on my plate or I get bored. I do plan on finishing all of my WIPs, but I wanted to try something different. Anyhow, this will be a drabble-ish fic. My chapters will be a thousand words or less, unless the chapters lend themselves to something longer (i.e., a lemon…). We’re also going to be switching back and forth, every five chapters between our two favorite characters, Edward and Bella…**

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who wants to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**Thank you to Chandrakanta for the kick-ass banner and for creating the manip of my vision of Fireward. (Rob’s head on Taylor Kinney’s body…two beautiful men…I mean, nummy).**

**Without further ado…here’s my latest story. I hope you all like it!**

**_Caught in the Flames_ **

**Chapter One**

**BPOV**

“Just sign here, Miss Swan, and everything is complete,” said my grandmother’s attorney, Jenks. “I’m sorry for your loss and I wish we were able to meet under better circumstances.”

“Thank you, Mr. Jenks,” I said, signing my name on the dotted line. “I appreciate everything you’ve done for my grandmother. She spoke highly of you when I talked with her prior to her death.” I pushed the paperwork back to him.

“Well, she was an amazing lady. I’ll miss her. She was a perpetual smart ass and kept me on my toes,” Jenks snickered.

“That she was. It’s why I got along so well with her. I get my snarky, no nonsense attitude from her,” I chuckled. “We both had a very low tolerance for bullshit.”

“Let me grab the keys for your new home, Miss Swan and the paperwork for the trust fund,” Jenks said, getting up from behind his desk. He opened a safe, grabbing a huge envelope and a binder. He walked back, placing the envelope and binder in my hands. He went over everything that my grandmother left me in her will, which was her entire life and her life savings. I was shocked when I found out she died and was cremated, per her instructions. I was even more shocked that she had made me her sole benefactor for everything in her life.

Pissed my mom off something horrible.

We never even knew that Grandma was sick. When I got the phone call that she had died from a long battle with cancer, I was shocked. She hid it well, never even informing my mom or me about her diagnosis. I was incredibly sad that I never got to say goodbye to my grandmother, but she was never one to dwell on negative things. In her will, she left me a letter, explaining her reasoning behind her instructions upon her death. She didn’t want people crying over her body or people circling like vultures, acting with insincerity. She wanted to celebrate her life and wanted us to keep living, not dwelling on the past. Live for today and focus on the future.

My mother, Renee, didn’t get that, but I did. That was my guess as to why I got everything from my grandmother. I wasn’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth. I loved my grandmother and I wanted to abide by her wishes. So, I packed up the meager belongings of my life in Jacksonville into my Ford Explorer and drove up to Chicago, ready to face a new challenge.

I flipped through the binder, shocked at how detailed my grandmother was with her finances. She had several various stock accounts and my eyes bugged out when I saw the amount invested. “That’s a lot of zeros, Mr. Jenks,” I squeaked.

“That’s only the stock portfolio. She also has a specific trust fund for you; that only you can access. She mentioned that you and your mother were not on the best of terms at the moment and she would try to get to the money?” Jenks asked.

“Yeah. We had a falling out,” I said coldly. “Difference of opinion on a relationship of mine that ended.”

“I’m sorry,” Jenks frowned.

“Don’t be. My mother was never really a mother. I raised her,” I shrugged. “My grandmother was my mother figure in my life…” I wiped an errant tear from my cheek. “I’ll miss her very much.” I continued flipping the pages.

“The trust fund information for you is in the final section,” Jenks said, turning to the appropriate page. “This was the initial investment, when you were born and this is how much it’s worth now. None of it’s in stocks. It’s all available cash for you. Your grandmother said that you’d probably want to redecorate her house.”

“This is over seven million dollars, Mr. Jenks,” I squeaked. “Was my grandmother involved in the mafia?”

“No, Miss Swan. She was a flipping savant in the stock market or something,” he chuckled. “All of the information to access this account is here. Ask for Aro when you call this number. He’ll complete the transfers and such for you. Now, do you need directions or to follow me to your grandmother’s home? Or rather, your home?”

“I remember where it’s at,” I said, opening the envelope and pulling out my grandmother’s keys on her Chicago Cubs keychain. “Thank you, Mr. Jenks for taking care of my grandmother during this final year of her life.”

“I enjoyed it. She was a fun, hysterical woman and I will truly miss her,” Jenks replied, holding out his hand to me. I closed the binder, shaking Jenks’ hand. “I wish you the best of luck, Miss Swan.”

“Thank you,” I replied, taking my armload of items to my car. I sat in the driver’s seat, twisting the keys to my new house in my fingers. I hated that my grandmother had died and that she was gone, but her death provided me with a chance.

A chance to heal.

A chance to start new.

A chance to live for today.

A chance to focus on the future.

“No turning back, Swan,” I said, starting my car, driving to my new beginning of my new life.

**A/N: And there you have the first chapter. Pictures of Bella, her car and the keychain are all on my tumblr and blog (links for those are on my profile). You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. As always, reviews are welcome…so, please leave me some! Thanks for reading! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I’m starting something new. I’m one of those writers that I have to have a ton on my plate or I get bored. I do plan on finishing all of my WIPs, but I wanted to try something different. Anyhow, this will be a drabble-ish fic. My chapters will be a thousand words or less, unless the chapters lend themselves to something longer (i.e., a lemon…). We’re also going to be switching back and forth, every five chapters between our two favorite characters, Edward and Bella…**

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who wants to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Two**

**BPOV**

I’d been living in Chicago for a month. Renovations to my grandmother’s brownstone were nearly complete, for which I was grateful for. Living in an extended stay hotel was not my idea of starting a new life, but with the upgrades I wanted for the kitchen, bathrooms and bedrooms, I couldn’t live there. My grandmother had even done the hard work for me, prior to her death, providing me with several names of reputable contractors and workmen. I hired the first contractor I met because he was within my budget and was willing to work to get it done as quickly as possible.

When I wasn’t checking on my new house, I was working. My job was quite mobile. I was a graphic artist, photographer and web designer. I had several large clients and was highly sought after since my work was always professional, elegant and easy to navigate. I was also hired as the exclusive web designer for the Summit movie studio. Every new film they put out, I create.

Working was a bit of a challenge since I didn’t have my computer set up. I had an awesome laptop, but I’m spoiled with my three screens, two desktop computers and a docking station for my laptop. I focused most of my attention the graphic design aspect of my job, contacting my web page clients that I was in the process of moving.

Two weeks later, my house was done and I was able to finally move in. My brownstone was located on the heart of the Gold Coast in Chicago. It was four stories with a garage located in the alley behind my yard. I could have rented out the bottom two floors, but I decided against it. I lived in apartments all of my life, without the ability to own something and call it mine. This was now my home and I was going to revel and relish it for as long as I could.

The first floor was my office, filled with my computers and a waiting area for any new local clients. I also put my grandmother’s bedroom set in the basement in one of the empty rooms as a guest room. There was another room that was used for storage and laundry. The second floor was a bit of a rec room/entertainment room. I kept it open since I wanted to keep my options for the space. Right now, I had a television, some built in shelves and a camel colored sofa. There was also a half bath right by the stairs. On the third floor, that held the formal living room, dining room and completely renovated kitchen. The top floor was all dedicated to bedrooms and bathrooms. The master bedroom was gorgeous with an exposed brick wall and eclectic furnishings. It felt very bohemian. The master bath had a Tuscan feel to it with travertine tiles and large claw bathtub. The other bedroom was warm with shades of brown and tan with a bathroom across the hall in a light shade of green.

Two months after I had driven up to Chicago, I finally felt at home. My brownstone was decorated to my liking. My business was thriving and I was at peace with the passing of my grandmother. The other aspects of my life, not so much. That would take time. A lot of time.

Recurring nightmares and physical reminders did little to help me forget the reason why I left Florida. Plus, I’d lived as a hermit while I was waiting for my home to be finished. “Get back out there, Bella,” I said after I finished my shower. “You can’t hide in here for the rest of your life.” I dried my hair and got dressed, deciding to actually join the land of the living. All of my new furniture had been bought and ordered online. Everything else I had in the back of my silver Ford Explorer, which was mainly my computer equipment. I dressed in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, deciding that my first foray back into the real world would be shopping. I desperately needed clothes since most of everything I owned was still in my old apartment or I threw out because they didn’t fit me anymore.

With a shuddering sigh, I looked at a photo of me and my grandmother. “Wish me luck, Grams. Your baby girl is going back out into the real world,” I said, kissing the photo. Steeling myself, I walked out of my house and into the unknown.

_Okay, now you’re being dramatic, Swan. Come on! The unknown? It’s a street._

Rolling my eyes at my inner musings, I decided to explore my neighborhood and perhaps, meet a new friend.

**A/N: Pictures of Bella’s new digs are on my tumblr and blog (again links on my profile). You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation and on twitter: tufano79. Leave me some!**

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so I’m starting something new. I’m one of those writers that I have to have a ton on my plate or I get bored. I do plan on finishing all of my WIPs, but I wanted to try something different. Anyhow, this will be a drabble-ish fic. My chapters will be a thousand words or less, unless the chapters lend themselves to something longer (i.e., a lemon…). We’re also going to be switching back and forth, every five chapters between our two favorite characters, Edward and Bella…**

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who wants to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Three**

**BPOV**

I wandered for a few hours, poking my head into different shops. Most of them had some very funky clothes. I liked eclectic things for my home, but the way I dressed was fairly classic. _Where could I find a pair of jeans? Some simple t-shirts?_ I was about to walk back to my house when I noticed a small shop, _AliCe DeSigns._ I walked over to it and saw some cute clothes in the window. Opening the door, I began perusing the clothes, finding that I liked most of what I saw.

“Hi!” chirped a small woman. She had long brown hair with caramel highlights and slate grey eyes. “Welcome to AliCe DeSigns. I’m the owner, Alice. Can I help you find something?”

“I’m just looking,” I answered.

“Anything in particular?” she asked, giving me a friendly smile.

“Well, I recently moved here and I’m starting from scratch, so to speak. A little bit of everything,” I said, blushing slightly.

“Oooh, a makeover! I love those,” she said. “You’re what? A size six?”

I blushed. “More like a size eight,” I murmured. I didn’t want any clothes that were too tight on me. I was still self-conscious about… _ignore it, Bella. You don’t want to lose it in front of a stranger._

“Okay,” she said, arching a brow. “What’s your name?”

“Bella. Bella Swan,” I answered. “It’s nice to meet you, Alice.” I held out my hand to shake it but she grabbed me, hugging me tightly. _Oh, boy! She’s a friendly one._

“I have feeling we’re going to be great friends,” she said, releasing me from strong hold. “Now, do you need things for work? Play? Dates?”

“Not dates,” I said, my heart stammering. “Work and casual stuff.”

“Why not dates?” Alice asked, looking down at my left hand. “You’re not married.”

“I’m, uh, taking a break from the whole dating scene,” I said, jamming my hand into my pocket. _Permanently._ “So, just work clothes, some casual weekend wear and stuff to work out in.”

“Alright,” Alice said. “Let’s start with the work clothes. What do you do?”

“I’m a graphic artist, photographer and web designer,” I said. I pulled out my card, handing it to Alice. “I just relocated to Chicago after living in Jacksonville for the past ten years.”

“Big change. Have you endured a Chicago winter?” Alice asked, her grey eyes twinkling.

“Not for very long. I inherited my grandmother’s brownstone after she passed away. I visited her a lot and I’ve been witness to the brutality of the winters, but for only a couple of days at a time,” I chuckled.

“I’m sorry about your grandmother. Did she live nearby?” Alice questioned.

“I’m about six blocks south of here. I live off of Astor and Division,” I replied.

“Oooh, we’re practically neighbors. I live in the condos off of Delaware. It’s a newer building,” Alice said. “We should get together for drinks. Welcome you to the neighborhood.”

“I’d like that,” I smiled. “My cell phone number is on the card.”

“Awesome! Let’s plan for Friday at six. There’s this awesome bar called The Violet Hour. It’s a prohibition era type of bar that’s great for two friends getting to know each other,” Alice said. “I know exactly what you should wear.” She grabbed my hand and dragged me to the back of the store. She handed me a pair of black pants and turquoise blouse. “Go try those on and I’ll grab some other things for you try for work and relaxation.”

“Sounds great,” I said, walking into the dressing room. I put on the clothes, shocked at how well they fit me and how tailored they were.

“Bella?” called Alice. “You decent?”

“Yeah. You can come in,” I said, pulling the curtain back.

“Wow! You look awesome, girl,” Alice said. “My clothes were cut to fit your body. Damn!”

“Your clothes?” I asked.

“Yeah. I’m the owner and designer of everything you see in the store. I like to pride myself on classic clothing but with an edge,” she said, walking me to the large mirror. “Hmmm, hold on.” She disappeared but quickly returned with a pair of black stilettos. “Put these on.” I slipped on the shoes, growing another three inches. “Now, the blouse is cut differently. The ruffles accent but minimize the bust, which isn’t an issue for you. You’re a c-cup?”

“Roughly,” I blushed.

“The pants have this stitching along the seams and the flare at the ankle gives it a little twist,” she said, turning me to the side. “You look gorgeous in the ensemble, Bella. The color is beautiful against your alabaster skin and makes your brown eyes pop. All you need is a jacket to finish off the outfit.” She picked up a black and white zebra print jacket. She slid it on my body. “Perfect. Some silver hoops and a chunky ring and you’re set.”

“Alice, you are very talented,” I said, observing my new look in the mirror.

“Just you wait. I’ve got tons more for you,” she smiled, latching her arm with mine. “You’re going to be even more gorgeous than you already are when I’m done with you.”

**A/N: Alice is not going to be an annoying little imp in this. Yes, she’s a fashionista, but I’m attempting to write her mellower. Alice’s outfit for Bella is on my tumblr and blog along with a pic of Alice as well. Leave me some!**

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so I’m starting something new. I’m one of those writers that I have to have a ton on my plate or I get bored. I do plan on finishing all of my WIPs, but I wanted to try something different. Anyhow, this will be a drabble-ish fic. My chapters will be a thousand words or less, unless the chapters lend themselves to something longer (i.e., a lemon…). We’re also going to be switching back and forth, every five chapters between our two favorite characters, Edward and Bella…**

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who wants to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Four**

**BPOV**

Alice outfitted me with clothes that were cute, functional and reasonably priced. The most expensive item I purchased was a leather jacket, but I considered that a necessity since I didn’t really have any form of coat. When I moved up here, it was beginning of May and the weather was quite warm. It was closing on July and now, it was toasty. However, the jacket spoke to me and I bought it.

Once I was done paying for my new wardrobe, Alice and I exchanged phone numbers and solidified our plans for Friday at The Violet Hour. Walking back to my house, I put my clothes into the closet and went to make something to eat. I didn’t have much in the pantry or fridge so I knew I had to go grocery shopping tomorrow. I’d used PeaPod, a local grocery delivery service, while the brownstone was being renovated, but now I wanted to get out there and wander the aisles of the local grocery store. I added it to my mental things to do tomorrow.

After my meal, I went downstairs to do some work on my client’s pages and designs. Working until nearly midnight, I dragged my body up the four flights of stairs before crashing in my king-sized bed. As per usual, I woke up several times during the night, thrashing and dripping with sweat. _Fucking nightmares_. I tried to go back to sleep but ended up watching some lame movie on the Lifetime Movie Network. I ended up sobbing like a baby at the end of it. The movie was cheesy and predictable but helped me fall back asleep, thanks to my crying jag.

The next morning, I woke up and went for a run along the lake. There was something about the lakeshore that made me feel at peace and very ‘Zenned’ out. Once I finished with my run, I was stretching out when I saw a man run past. He had on a hat, facing backwards and was shirtless. He was quite athletic looking with a muscular back, ripped abs and strong arms. Even though I wasn’t not interested in dating, it didn’t mean that I stopped looking. The man was hella sexy and very, very confident.

_Hmmm, masturbation fodder?_

If only I had seen more of his face. He had on sunglasses and other than a very prominent, angular jaw, I didn’t see much else. Shaking it off, I finished my stretches and ran back to my brownstone so I could shower and go grocery shopping, filling my pantry with the necessary items of my survival. I dressed in one of the new outfits that Alice suggested. I wore a pair of mint green skinny jeans with a navy blue tank top. I put on some bangle bracelets and a pair of earrings before slipping on my flats. I stuffed my wallet, cell phone and some lip gloss into my new cross-body bag and drove to the nearby Mariano’s. Parking my car, I walked inside and grabbed a cart.

 _This store is awesome!_ The amount of fresh produce astounded me. I skipped around the produce department, filling my cart with everything that I wanted, from fresh fruit, to veggies, to herbs and spices. I continued my exploration of this amazing store, giddy with anticipation of all of the delicious meals I could cook with the available ingredients. After I picked up some various cuts of meat, chicken, pork and ground beef and turkey, I idly wandered up and down the aisle. I’d randomly toss an item or two into my cart, thinking of what I could create with it.

In the world food aisle, I found a slew of cento tomatoes, which I knew were great for making pasta sauce. I wasn’t ready for making that, but I did find some jarred cento sauce, but it was so high that I practically had to climb on the shelves. _I hate being short_.

“Here, let me help,” said a smooth, baritone voice. It sounded like melted chocolate. A jacketed arm reached above me, grabbing two jars of the sauce.

“Wow. Thanks,” I said, taking the proffered jars. “Could I also get a vodka sauce, too?”

“Gladly,” he replied, handing me another jar. He turned to face me and he was _gorgeous_. I blinked up at him, trying to contain my drool. He was over six feet tall with the most unique colored hair. It wasn’t brown but it wasn’t red either. It was a unique tone of copper with blondish highlights mixed in. His eyes were the most beautiful shade of jade with flecks of blue. “I wouldn’t want you falling,” he chuckled.

“No, not really,” I blushed. “Though, I’d be more likely to fall walking on a flat surface. I’m horribly clumsy.”

“And yet you were trying to scale the grocery shelves to get a bottle tomato sauce,” he teased.

“This stuff is good. My grandmother swears by it,” I said, arching a brow. I looked at him again and saw that he was wearing a fireman’s polo underneath his jacket with a pair of navy blue pants and some hefty boots. Underneath the embroidered logo of the fire department was his name, I presume. _Cullen_.

“Well, if your grandmother swears by it, then go for it,” he laughed. Holding out his hand, he gave me a crooked grin. “I’m Edward. I’m a lieutenant at Fire Department Eighteen, just around the corner.”

“I’m Bella. I live ten minutes from here and enjoy risking life and limb for the perfect jar of pasta sauce,” I chuckled. “Nice to meet you.” I shook his hand and an unnerving sense of warmth radiated up my arm. I felt comforted and at ease for the first time since…

_Stop it. Swan._

“Cullen, come in,” crackled a deep voice from the radio on Edward’s shoulder.

“Go ahead, McCarty,” Edward replied.

“Man, we need you back at the house. We’ve got a fire on Addison,” McCarty said.

“On my way,” Edward answered. He frowned at his cart and turned to me. “I’ve got to go. It was nice speaking with you, Bella. Perhaps, I’ll see you around.” He left the cart, turning on his heel and darting away. I noticed it was filled to the brim of food: meat, bread, butter, milk, eggs, chips, veggies…

 _Do your good deed for the century, Bella. He’s saving someone’s life. The least you could do is buy the groceries._ With a firm nod, I pushed my cart, pulling his and went to the check out. I paid for all of the groceries, loading up my truck and driving home.

**A/N: I read an article of someone doing something similar to what Bella did. I loved it and would do it if presented the opportunity. Just sayin…leave me some!**

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so I’m starting something new. I’m one of those writers that I have to have a ton on my plate or I get bored. I do plan on finishing all of my WIPs, but I wanted to try something different. Anyhow, this will be a drabble-ish fic. My chapters will be a thousand words or less, unless the chapters lend themselves to something longer (i.e., a lemon…). We’re also going to be switching back and forth, every five chapters between our two favorite characters, Edward and Bella…**

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who wants to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Five**

**BPOV**

Back at my house, I put my groceries away and loaded up the groceries for Edward and presumably the firehouse into some coolers. Once I was finished, I looked up the address for Firehouse Eighteen and discovered it was literally around the corner from me. Getting back into my car, along with the four coolers filled with the food, I drove to the firehouse and parked on the street. As I was getting out, two fire engines were pulling up, with a SUV just behind them. The man in the SUV got out and he ambled over to me. “Can I help you?” he asked. “I’m Chief Garrett Peterson.”

“Um, yeah. I’m looking for Edward, um…starts with a ‘C’?” I said, wrinkling my nose.

“CULLEN! You’ve got company,” Garrett yelled.

“I don’t want to disturb him if he’s too busy,” I rambled, nervous at what I was doing. _I should have left well enough alone._

“You bellowed, chief,” Edward chuckled. He was just in his polo and a pair of the protective pants they wore inside of a fire. His suspenders were hanging around his legs. “Oh! Bella! What are you doing here?”

“You left the food,” I blushed. “At the store.”

“Necessary evil,” he said, looking at the chief. “Fires don’t really run on a schedule. I’ll go back to the store and finish shopping after I clean up.”

“You couldn’t have finished it faster, Cullen? Jeez! We’re running on air here,” Garrett teased. He smacked Edward on the back and walked to the station.

“Well, I, um,” I blew out a breath, toying with my hair. “Come with me.” I gestured to my car and Edward followed me. Opening the back of my SUV, I showed him the coolers filled with the food.

“You bought all of the food?” he asked, his green eyes widening. “Bella, that is…wow! Amazing! This was easily a five hundred dollar bill…”

“It’s my good deed for the year,” I smiled.

“For the year? No, it’s the good deed for the century! This is awesome. I don’t know how to thank you,” he beamed. “Well, how about you join us for lunch? McCarty makes some amazing chili.”

“I’d love to, but I have to do some work this afternoon. I wanted to drop this off and make sure you all got your Cheetos and Slim Jims,” I quipped.

“Let me grab some of the guys,” he said, running back to the firehouse. He came out with three burly guys, one of which was Garrett. They took out the coolers and carried them into the firehouse. Edward gestured for me to join them. I followed them into the fire station. They worked quickly, emptying out the coolers into industrial refrigerators. The guys carried them back to my car and I twisted my keys. “Bella, you have definitely earned the respect of this house.”

“Like I said, I wanted to do my good deed,” I murmured, giving him a shy grin. “I do need to go. I hope you guys enjoy the food.”

“There’s got to be something we can do or I can do to thank you for what you did,” Edward said, his brows furrowing. “Perhaps, dinner?”

 _Red Alert! Red Alert! Abort! Abort! Danger!_ The vision of the robot from that Robinson television show from sixties going bonkers invades my brain. It was a humorous representation of the panic that I was feeling inside of me. “Um, probably not,” I rushed out. “I’ll see you soon, Edward. Bye.” I shuffled back to my car and got into the driver’s seat. Pressing the button for the rear gate, I waited for it to close before I started the car and drove away from the firehouse and the sexy, but sweet firefighter who just asked me out on a date.

_Was it a date or appreciation for helping them with their food situation?_

Regardless, I wasn’t ready. I don’t think I could ever be ready. Nope. Permanent break from dating. Focus on me, my new beginning, making friends with Alice and moving on with my life. Pursing my lips and holding back tears, I parked my car. Wiping my face, I dragged my body into my home and went directly to my office. I needed to go back into the world of virtual reality.

There, the world made sense.  There, I didn’t feel empty. There, I didn’t feel pain.

**A/N: What’s Bella’s deal? Leave me some! Oh, and we’re switching to Edward next chapter.**

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so I’m starting something new. I’m one of those writers that I have to have a ton on my plate or I get bored. I do plan on finishing all of my WIPs, but I wanted to try something different. Anyhow, this will be a drabble-ish fic. My chapters will be a thousand words or less, unless the chapters lend themselves to something longer (i.e., a lemon…). We’re also going to be switching back and forth, every five chapters between our two favorite characters, Edward and Bella…**

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who wants to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Six**

**EPOV**

“What did you do, Cullen? Scare her off?” Garrett laughed as he draped his arm over my shoulders. “She’s cute in a lost, tragic pain sort of way.”

“Not intentionally,” I frowned. “And what would your wife think?”

“Eh,” Garrett shrugged. “Come on. McCarty said that lunch is almost ready. Stop obsessing over your damsel in distress.”

“Whatever, chief,” I snorted. He patted my back and went inside. I was still flummoxed at Bella’s quick departure. She seemed sweet and sexy at the store. When she dropped off the food, which shocked me, there was an anxiety about her, a nervous energy. Then, I asked her out to dinner, she looked almost panicked and flew away like a bat out of hell. Shrugging it off, I went inside and took off my bunker gear. I was sweating my balls off.

I took a quick shower, putting on another uniform before going to get some chow. Filling my bowl with chili and cheese and grabbing two pieces of cornbread, I sat down at the table. Emmett, my best friend in the house, plopped down next to me, with three bowls filled. Eyeing his lunch, I shook my head. “I’m so glad I’m not on your truck, McCarty. You are going to have a four alarm fire coming out of your ass,” I laughed.

Emmett farted loudly. “Too late,” he chuckled.

“Gross, Emmett,” I deadpanned.

“Your girlfriend keeps calling here,” he said, arching a brow. I groaned, throwing my head into my hands. “I thought you broke it off with her.”

Scrubbing my face, I looked at Emmett. “Firstly, she’s not my girlfriend. Secondly, I haven’t broken it off because there’s nothing _to break off_. We’re just fucking around,” I said, dunking the cornbread into the chili. “Tanya is well aware of my expectations for our relationship. No strings attached. Just release. I’m not ready for any sort of relationship.”

“When are you going to actually get back in the saddle again, Cullen?” Emmett asked.

“Eventually. Just not yet. I was engaged to be married, Emmett. Then, I find Irina in _my bed_ fucking not one, not two, but THREE guys,” I said. The vision was seared on my brain. I shuddered. “My engagement ring was still on her finger as she got plowed by two dicks while she had one in her mouth.”

“I would have joined in,” Garrett snorted from his spot on the couch. “She’s got two hands.”

“Again, what would your wife think?” I asked flatly. “How are you still married?”

“Kate knows that I’m a smart ass with a side of perv,” Garrett shrugged. “It works for us.”

“You keep telling yourself that, chief,” Emmett laughed. “Look, Ed, I know that Irina hurt you.” I gave him a glare. “Okay, hurt is a bit understating the facts. Tore out your heart and did a Mexican hat dance on your heart it is more accurate, but not all relationships suck.”

“I know that. I’m just not quite ready. It’s only been six months. Tanya is great for what I need, which is someone that I can bang to get my frustrations out,” I said. Eating a couple of bites of the chili, I wrinkled my nose. “What is she saying when she calls here?”

“That she’s looking for her boyfriend, Eddie,” Emmett said, arching a brow.

“I hate it when she calls me Eddie,” I grumbled. I scrubbed my face and walked over to the sink, cleaning my bowl. Everything was fine with Tanya. Or so I thought. _Not anymore, Cullen._ I stayed at her place last night, enjoying some amazing sex and two great blow jobs. Then, this morning, I went for a run to work off some physical energy and then came here. Tanya knew that I wasn’t looking for a relationship. _But what were her motives?_

“I’ve got to make a phone call, Em,” I sighed, walking to crew quarters. I had to get to the bottom of this. If she was trying to force me into a relationship, then I would have to break it off. I was not ready to have my heart hurt again. I slid onto my chair by my desk and found Tanya’s number. Time to cut the reins.

**A/N: And so we’ve heard from Edward. What did he think of Bella? Also, what do you think is going to happen when he tries to end things with Tanya? Pictures of Edward, Emmett, Garrett and Tanya, along with the firehouse are on my blog and tumblr. You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. Leave me some!**

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, so I’m starting something new. I’m one of those writers that I have to have a ton on my plate or I get bored. I do plan on finishing all of my WIPs, but I wanted to try something different. Anyhow, this will be a drabble-ish fic. My chapters will be a thousand words or less, unless the chapters lend themselves to something longer (i.e., a lemon…). We’re also going to be switching back and forth, every five chapters between our two favorite characters, Edward and Bella…**

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who wants to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Seven**

**EPOV**

I dialed Tanya’s number, tapping my fingers on my desk. She picked up after two rings. “Hey, Eddie,” she purred. “I’ve been looking for you. I need you.”

“Tanya,” I said, pinching my nose. “I was on a call. You don’t need to call the station to look for me. Also, you can’t be calling me your boyfriend. We’re not dating. You know what I want and if you can’t handle that, then this arrangement needs to stop. And don’t call me Eddie.”

“I’m sorry, Eddie, um, Edward. I really like you. You’re handsome, smart, sexy and fucking amazing in bed. I thought that perhaps your feelings for me would change,” she said. “Why not try it? Go out? Have a few drinks? See a movie?”

“I can’t, Tanya. I’m not ready for that. I like you, too, but for completely different reasons. I thought you understood that I’m not looking for a relationship. You’re great girl and perhaps someday, you’ll make some guy really happy. That guy, unfortunately, is not me,” I sighed.

“So, that’s it?” she asked, her voice cracking slightly.

“You want more from me than I’m willing to give, Tanya. I can’t be your boyfriend,” I said. “I’m sorry.” She sniffled over the phone. “Tanya, I didn’t want to hurt you. I thought you…”

“I did understand, Edward. I just thought that if you were with me, you’d want more,” she cried. “Good luck.” Before I could respond, she hung up and I felt like an ass.

I pinched my nose again, feeling the beginnings of a stress headache. However, the alarm bell went off. My rescue squad was called to duty. In our house, we had three means of dealing with emergencies. We had the fire truck, which dealt with fire emergencies and some rescues, mainly in fire situations. Emmett was the lieutenant of that vehicle. Then, we had a rescue squad. That was my unit. We dealt with fires and knew how to put them out, but we had additional layer of training to get victims out of precarious situations like car accidents, water rescues and anything else that was out of the ordinary. The final team in our house were the paramedics and EMTs. They handled strictly medical emergencies and usually accompanied either the truck or the squad on various calls.  

I went to the truck and pulled on my bunker gear, starting with my boots. I put on my coat and scrambled into the passenger seat. We listened to the dispatcher describe the nature of the emergency. It was a car crash where the driver was pinned inside. Driving behind us was the ambulance assigned to our house with the paramedic on duty, Angela, with a swing EMT, Seth from my unit, since the regular EMT was on vacation.

We arrived at the accident, which was on Lake Shore Drive. The police had already blocked off traffic and the obnoxious blaring of horns was filling our ears. I hopped out of the truck, walking to the accident. A smaller vehicle rear ended a SUV. The smaller car was jammed underneath the SUV. A man was wedged between the steering wheel and the seat. His head was laying at an awkward angle. A woman was crying hysterically on the side of the rode. “Angela, have Seth check the vic on the street. I need you with me,” I said. Angela nodded, instructing Seth to help the sobbing woman.

I assessed the damage to the vehicle. Seeing the puddle of gas underneath, I knew we had to work quickly. “Angela, I need you to stabilize his head. Newton, get the Jaws of Life. Jacob, I need you to crack the windshield and get that other car off this one. We’ve got to move fast because we have a fuel leak. I want to get this guy out of here before it catches on fire,” I barked authoritatively.

My crew began working on extracting the man from the car, starting with separating the two vehicles. Using the truck, we towed the SUV away from the smaller car, which allowed us more room. Angela climbed into the back and put a neck brace on the victim. She also inserted an IV and started administering pain meds. Jacob and I removed the windshield and together we worked on removing the roof of the car, to take the victim out. Using the Jaws of Life, we managed to move the front of the car so we could pull the man out of the wreckage of his vehicle and transport him to the ambulance. He was still unconscious with a pretty serious head laceration and some broken bones in his legs. Angela and Seth loaded up both victims and drove to nearby Northwestern Memorial Hospital. My guys and I worked on cleaning up the scene and filling out paperwork with the responding police officers.

We left an hour later, filling up the tank of the truck on the way back to the station. Emmett yelled that we were having a barbeque in honor of the brunette beauty who saved our chow. I laughed and went into my office to fill out my report on the car accident. Though, I struggled on focusing on the report.

I kept picturing that brunette beauty.

 _Bella_.

**A/N: So, my knowledge of the firehouse comes from _Chicago Fire_. If you’re familiar, Edward is ‘Kelly Severide.’ Emmett is ‘Matt Casey.’ Most of my ideas are coming from that show (I love me some Taylor Kinney). Also, the way the trucks are delineated, that’s my imagination/ _Chicago Fire_. I hope I’m accurate enough, but this is fiction and I’m taking some creative liberties with this. **

** Edward’s Crew (Rescue Squad): **

**Jacob Black**  
Mike Newton  
Ben Cheney  
Seth Clearwater (Trained EMT)

** Emmett’s crew (Fire Truck): **

**Tyler Crowley**  
Quil Embry  
Paul Lahote  
Leah Clearwater (Trained EMT)

** Paramedics: **

**Angela Weber  
Jessica Stanley**

** Battalion Chief: **

**Garrett Peterson**

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, so I’m starting something new. I’m one of those writers that I have to have a ton on my plate or I get bored. I do plan on finishing all of my WIPs, but I wanted to try something different. Anyhow, this will be a drabble-ish fic. My chapters will be a thousand words or less, unless the chapters lend themselves to something longer (i.e., a lemon…). We’re also going to be switching back and forth, every five chapters between our two favorite characters, Edward and Bella…**

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who wants to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Eight**

**EPOV**

After my shift, I went home to my condo. I had two days to just relax and decompress. The rest of the shift was fairly quiet, only a minor medical emergency around six in the morning. I spent my time checking all of the equipment in the rig and taking inventory of the supplies we needed when I wasn’t sleeping.

At home, I walked into my condo and saw my sister, Alice, drinking a cup of coffee and reading my newspaper. “You know, Little Bit, you have your own place,” I teased. “It’s just downstairs.”

“But the coffee at your place is _soooooo_ much better,” she giggled. “You get the best blends.”

“That’s because you don’t pay for it, you snot,” I said, taking the mug from her hands. I took a sip, wrinkling my nose. “Ugh, why don’t you have a little coffee with our sugar, Alice? How have your teeth _not_ fallen out?”

“Because I use Splenda,” she quipped, taking the mug back and sipping it. “So, how was work?”

“It was fine,” I said, making my own coffee and grabbing a bagel. “Nobody died and Emmett made his chili for lunch yesterday.”

“I bet he was noxious,” Alice giggled.

“Just a little,” I replied. “Oh, and some Good Samaritan bought all of the groceries for the station. I was out shopping, helping out this woman who was climbing the grocery shelves to get some pasta sauce. I got the sauce she needed and we got to chatting. Anyhow, I got called away on a house fire, which really was a grease fire and easily struck. I had to leave the cart of food at the grocery store. The woman bought all of it and delivered it to the station.”

“Wow. That’s awesome,” Alice smiled. “Was she cute?

“She more than just cute. She was beautiful,” I said without thinking. Shaking my head and blushing, I asked, “How are things at the shop?”

“They’re good. I met someone, too. A woman,” she smiled crookedly.

“Jasper must be thrilled. He’s always hinted at having a threesome,” I teased, talking about her boyfriend.

“Jackass, not that way,” Alice snorted, smacking my arm. “Ever since Irina decided to go to the dark side, I’ve been missing that girly bond with someone. Rose, Emmett’s girlfriend, doesn’t seem to like me.”

“Don’t mention her name, Little Bit,” I said, giving her a glare. “And Rose doesn’t like anyone but Emmett.”

“Sorry. I forgot,” Alice said. “How about I call her your evil ex-fiancée Voldemort? She-who-shall-not-be-named…”

“Works for me. Anyhow, this woman you met. What’s she like?” I asked.

“Sweet, funny, gorgeous, but guarded,” Alice responded. “There’s a story behind her wall and I want to find out what the hell it is.”

“Maybe she doesn’t want to share it, Alice,” I said. “Not everyone wants to spill their darkest secrets to a random stranger that just met a couple of days ago. You remember how long it took me to tell you all about Voldemort?”

“A month,” Alice said, making a face. “I was shocked when you did. She seemed so nice and fun and perfect for you, Edward. I never expected her to…”

“Alice, I’m trying to move on. Please don’t bring it up. It doesn’t help,” I said, arching a brow.

“Right. Anyhow, I’m going out with this woman tonight. We’re going to The Violet Hour,” Alice smiled. “Keep your phone on in case I get too drunk.”

“Gonna tie one on, Little Bit?” I asked, ruffling her hair.

“Hells yeah!” Alice snickered.

**A/N: Pictures of Edward’s condo are on my tumblr and blog. Links for those are on my profile. I’ll also post some pics on my Facebook page: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. Pretty, please….leave me some? Hugs!**

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, so I’m starting something new. I’m one of those writers that I have to have a ton on my plate or I get bored. I do plan on finishing all of my WIPs, but I wanted to try something different. Anyhow, this will be a drabble-ish fic. My chapters will be a thousand words or less, unless the chapters lend themselves to something longer (i.e., a lemon…). We’re also going to be switching back and forth, every five chapters between our two favorite characters, Edward and Bella…**

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who wantsx to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Nine**

**EPOV**

Alice left my condo and I went to change into something to work out in. I had slept while I was on my shift, but it wasn’t restful. Bella kept invading my dreams. The two brief conversations with her really seared her into my mind. _Or was it her blatant rejection?_ Pursing my lips, I changed into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, hoping that a great workout would exhaust me so I could sleep unhindered.

I ran five miles and then went to the workout room in my building, doing an hour’s worth of strength training. When I was done, I was dripping in sweat. Going upstairs, I showered, changed into a pair of shorts and made myself an early dinner so I could just veg out in front of my flat screen. I was sitting, channel surfing when my buzzer went off by the door. “Nooooo!” I whined, dragging my body off the couch. Scowling at the buzzer, that was going off like crazy, I pressed the button to answer the obnoxious ringer. “Emmett, so help me God…”

“How did you know it was me?” he laughed.

“You were buzzing the rhythm of ‘Who Let the Dogs Out,’” I replied flatly.

“It’s a great song. Who let the dogs out? Who? Who? Who? Sooooo, You going to let me in? I’ve got Stella,” he sang.

I was really looking forward to just hanging out, on my own. But, Stella sounded really good and I didn’t have any in my fridge. “Come on up,” I said, holding the button to open the front door. I cracked open my door and put on a shirt. When I was walking out from my bedroom, Emmett was in my place, opening up two beers. He held one out for me, which I gratefully took. “No date with your girl?” I asked.

“Nope. She’s working the overnight shift at Northwestern,” Emmett said, rummaging through my cabinets for something to eat. “Don’t you have any guy food?”

“Guy food?” I snorted.

“Yeah, guy food. Chips, processed meats and cheeses, sweets?” Emmett grumbled, taking out a bag of trail mix. “My mom eats this shit.”

“One of these days, Emmett, you are going to balloon to be three hundred pounds,” I quipped.

“We work off some serious calories while we fight fires, Eddo,” Emmett said, grabbing a bag of pita chips. “And the amount of working out we do? We’re going to be ripped until we’re like eighty.”

“You are a moron,” I snickered, walking back to the couch, plopping down.

“I am what I am,” Emmett retorted, popping some chips into his mouth. “So, what did you think about the brunette hottie who bought our food? You must have made an impression for her to foot the bill for our hungry asses.”

“I’m shocked beyond all recognition, Em,” I said, sipping my beer. “I’ve read stories and seen newscasts of that type of thing, but never imagined it happening to us.”

“Bullshit! It happened _to you_. That woman was sweet on you, Cullen. She was undressing you with her eyes,” he said, laughing. “She wanted to ride your baloney pony.”

“Emmett, I will throw you over the balcony,” I said, tossing my bottle cap at him. “She did not think that. I asked if I could take her out for dinner as a thank you and she bolted out of there.”

“You asked her out?” Emmett squeaked, some pita chips landing on his chest.

“Only to thank her for buying the house shit ton of food. It wasn’t like a date. Buying her dinner was the least I could since she outfitted our house for a week, maybe more,” I said.

“Edward, you like her,” Emmett sang, waggling his fingers. “He wants to date her.”

“What? No! She was pretty, but I don’t know her well enough to like or dislike her,” I said. “Besides, she freaked out. We probably won’t see her again.”

“I doubt it, Edward. Mark my words, we will see that brunette hottie again and you two will be bumping uglies,” Emmett snickered. He thrust his hips, moaning like a porn star. “Bella…right there, baby. Ride my cock. Yes! Yes!”

I covered my face, groaning loudly. _I’m surrounded by idiots._

**A/N: Emmett is an immature goofball. He’s going to be our comic relief. You know? One more chapter with Edward and then back to Bella. Leave me some!**

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, so I’m starting something new. I’m one of those writers that I have to have a ton on my plate or I get bored. I do plan on finishing all of my WIPs, but I wanted to try something different. Anyhow, this will be a drabble-ish fic. My chapters will be a thousand words or less, unless the chapters lend themselves to something longer (i.e., a lemon…). We’re also going to be switching back and forth, every five chapters between our two favorite characters, Edward and Bella…**

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who wantsx to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Ten**

**EPOV**

Emmett ended up staying until after midnight. We watched the Cub’s game, yelling at how bad the team was. After he left, I stripped out of my clothes and went to bedroom. And yes, I replaced the bed from that horrific night in case you’re wondering. I read for a little bit and then snuggled in my king-sized bed to sleep. Just as I was about to slip into dreamland, my buzzer went off again.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” I grumbled, looking at the clock. It was just before two. I padded to the intercom. “Who is it?”

“It’s meeeeee!” Alice sang drunkenly. “I forgot my keys at the shop and I can’t get in.”

“Are you drunk?” I asked.

“Never,” Alice giggled. “Let me in, Eddie-kins!” I rolled my eyes and buzzed her up. Alice teetered off the elevator, stumbling over her feet. “Can I stay with you, Eddie?”

“No, Little Bit. You like to pee in the bed when you’re drunk,” I said, picking up her keys from my entryway.

“I do not,” she argued, smacking at my arm blindly. She stumbled and rolled her ankle, slamming against the wall. “Ouch.”

“Okay, drunkard,” I said, swooping her in my arms. “I take it that you had fun with your new friend?”

“I did,” Alice replied, kicking her feet as I carried her down to her condo, two floors beneath me. “She’s funny and she’s going to redesign my website for me! She’s a graphic artist. She showed me some of her work and it’s fucking cool.”

“I’m sure it’s great, Little Bit,” I said, putting her down. She hopped on one foot, glowering at her swelling ankle. I unlocked her door and picked her back up, carrying her to the bedroom. “Put on some pajamas and I’ll get stuff for your ankle. That’s what you get when you walk around three sheets to the wind in those death traps.” I pointed to her four inch heels which did not look even remotely comfortable.

I left my sister and went to grab some basic first aid supplies. In addition to being a fireman, I’m also a trained paramedic. I’ve worked with Angela and her partner, Jessica, several times, mainly if I’m injured. Two years ago, I had a support beam crash on me and caused me to crack my ribs. I was off duty for a month and a half, but Garrett wanted me off longer. However, I showed him my paramedic licensure and he put me on the schedule with Angela until I was medically cleared to work in the field.

With my hands filled with the necessary supplies, I checked on my sister. She was on her bed, snoring loudly. Rolling my eyes, I wrapped her foot with an ace bandage and stuffed a pillow underneath. Next to her bed, I left a bottle of water and some ibuprofen. Kissing her forehead, I left her condo and went back to bed.

The next day, after my workout, I checked on Alice, but she was still in a liquor coma. I decided to go grocery shopping for myself at the same store where I bumped into Bella. I was hoping that I would have good luck and see her again. Unfortunately, it didn’t pan out. I just wanted to apologize for scaring her and to thank her again for the groceries. Frustrated, I went back home and again, found my sister drinking my coffee.

“We need to do a condo swap or something, Little Bit,” I laughed, bringing in my groceries.

“Shhhh! Too loud,” she said, drinking her coffee. “Use your inside voice.”

“How much did you have to drink, Alice?” I asked, walking over to her.

“Not a lot, but it was strong,” she said. “I was supposed to meet her to discuss the changes I wanted to do to my site, but I slept through it. I’m afraid that I may have fucked up my new friendship.”

“She may be as hung over as you, Alice,” I said, pouring some more coffee into her cup. “Have you called her?”

“I sent her a text, but she has yet to respond,” Alice frowned.

“Call her, Alice. It won’t hurt,” I soothed, rubbing my sister’s shoulders.

“I’ll call her, but can you rewrap my foot?” she asked, holding up her swollen ankle. I nodded, fixing her up and actually icing it down. She finished her coffee, staring at her phone. With a sigh, she picked it up. Just as she did, it rang. Her face lit up like a Christmas tree. “Hello? You got my text? Awesome! I’m so sorry, Bella. I must had more to drink than I realized…can we still meet?”

_Did she just say Bella?_

**A/N: Up next, we’re switching back to Bella and going back in time. We’re going to enjoy girl’s night out at The Violet Hour and find out what happened between the two. Leave me some!**

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, so I’m starting something new. I’m one of those writers that I have to have a ton on my plate or I get bored. I do plan on finishing all of my WIPs, but I wanted to try something different. Anyhow, this will be a drabble-ish fic. My chapters will be a thousand words or less, unless the chapters lend themselves to something longer (i.e., a lemon…). We’re also going to be switching back and forth, every five chapters between our two favorite characters, Edward and Bella…**

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who wantsx to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Eleven**

**BPOV**

I worked nonstop until my eyes couldn’t stay open anymore. My reaction to Edward’s innocent invitation was insane. _Overreaction, really_. I couldn’t stop thinking about him, even though I was exhausted and had a headache from working for nearly fourteen hours straight in front of a computer screen. Eventually, I crashed around four in the morning and slept until nearly two the next day.

I showered and decided to make a concerted effort to look nice. I was going out with my new friend, Alice. She had gifted me the outfit I had tried on in her store. I had to go out despite the fact that I was freaking out about going to bar. Okay, just going out in public freaks me out, but what can you do. I can’t stay holed up in my house for the rest of my life. I had to live for today and focus on the future. _I’m trying, Grams. Give me some help, please?_

I ate an early dinner/late lunch so I wouldn’t get hammered at the bar. I curled my hair and dressed in my new outfit. I put on some simple makeup, making my eyes a little smoky but everything else was just polished. Alice texted me, saying that she was on her way to the bar. With a flip of my hair, I walked out of my brownstone and to my car. I knew I wasn’t going to get completely drunk. I didn’t trust the cab drivers. Not yet.

However, driving to the bar wasn’t as smart as I had hoped. I couldn’t find a parking spot close to the bar. I ended up driving back home and hailing a cab, my fears be damned. I was wearing stilettos for the first time in nearly a year and I could already feel my feet barking. After a short cab ride, I arrived at the bar and went inside. It was dimly lit with curtains and very high backed chairs all around the club. The music playing was some jazz, reminiscent of the twenties.

“Bella!” Alice waved from her spot by a table. She had two martinis in front of her. “Have a seat!”

“This place is pretty cool,” I said, teetering to her table.

Alice slid the other martini to me and held it up. “To new friendships,” she beamed.

“New friendships,” I replied, clinking my glass with hers.

“The outfit looks great on you, Bella,” Alice smiled.

“Thanks. It’s been awhile since I’ve dressed in something other than yoga pants or jeans,” I blushed. “With my grandmother passing and my move? I’ve been living in clothes designed for comfort.”

“Well, now you’re a hot tamale,” Alice giggled.

“You are, too,” I said, gesturing to her outfit. “Is this an AliCe original?”

“The skirt, yes. The shirt? I got it on sale at Target,” she snickered. “Oh, and the shoes. I don’t do shoes. I splurge on shoes. These are new and I love them. They have the cuteness of a sandal, but the sex appeal of a bootie and the height of a stiletto.”

“Ankle busters,” I chuckled. “I’ve forgotten how to walk in heels. If I don’t break anything, it’ll be a miracle.”

“You’ll get used to it,” Alice said, slamming back the rest of her martini. She beckoned to server, ordering another one. “So, tell me about yourself, Bella.”

“Well, I was born in a small town called Forks, Washington. It’s a tiny town about an hour away from Port Angeles and three hours from Seattle. My parents were never married, but tried to make it work because I was a bit of a surprise. After five years, my mom packed us up and we drove to Phoenix, leaving my father behind.”

“Do you still talk to your dad?” Alice asked.

“Every couple of months. We’re not close. He’s a bitter man, upset that he didn’t get a chance to fix whatever was wrong with the relationship with my mom and not having a say in what happened to me,” I shrugged. “Charlie was content to stay in Forks and wouldn’t change his life. He’s my birth father. I bear his last name, Swan, but I don’t really talk to him outside of my birthday or Christmas.”

“When is your birthday?”

“September thirteenth. I’ll be twenty-seven in a couple of months,” I said, sipping my drink. “What about you? What’s your deal?”

“Well, I’ve lived in Chicago all of my life. I’ve got an older brother who’s a firefighter. My parents are still together. My dad is a doctor at Northwestern Memorial Hospital, the head of surgery, and my mom is an interior designer. I went to fashion design school here at the Art Institute of Chicago, opening up my shop nearly a year after I graduated. I’m dating an older man, Jasper, who’s an ER physician at Northwestern Memorial, but he’s working all of the time. I see him for fleeting moments and those moments are _hot,_ ” Alice said, waving her hand in front of her face. “Oh, and my birthday is in April. I just turned twenty-four.”

“Happy belated birthday,” I said, raising my glass.

“Thanks,” she chirped. “Now, besides your grandmother’s death, why did you move up to Chicago?”

I kept my face impassive. I wasn’t about to divulge my true reason to this virtual stranger. Maybe over time, but not tonight. “Fresh start. Jacksonville was a bit stifling and my mom and I had a falling out. I packed my car and left when I got the phone call from Mr. Jenks, my grandmother’s attorney.” I slugged the rest of my martini, making a face.

“Why do I get the distinct impression that there’s more to that story?” Alice questioned, arching a brow.

“Because there is but I’m not telling you. Not tonight,” I sighed. “Now, tell me more about your Jasper?”

**A/N: So, Bella is still being elusive about her past. You will find out what happened, but it will take time. Alice’s outfit is on my tumblr and on my Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. Pictures of the bar, The Violet Hour is also on my blog, too. It’s a real bar on the near north in Chicago. I’ve never been, but it looks like fun. Leave me some!**

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, so I’m starting something new. I’m one of those writers that I have to have a ton on my plate or I get bored. I do plan on finishing all of my WIPs, but I wanted to try something different. Anyhow, this will be a drabble-ish fic. My chapters will be a thousand words or less, unless the chapters lend themselves to something longer (i.e., a lemon…). We’re also going to be switching back and forth, every five chapters between our two favorite characters, Edward and Bella…**

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Twelve**

**BPOV**

Somehow, by the grace of God, Alice didn’t ask me more about my past. Or at least my reason for leaving Jacksonville. I did tell her about my schooling and what I did for a living. I pulled out my tablet, showing her some examples of my work before we were approached by the manager, pointing to the rules. _No cell phones._ I guess that pertains to tablets, too. I slipped it back into my bag as Alice was asking for our bill.

“I’m hungry and I need something to eat,” she slurred. “I want to see more of those sites, Bella.” She signed her name on a credit slip. “Come on, I know this great Italian place called Carmine’s. I’m dying for some calamari.”

“Okay,” I said, “but dinner’s on me since you paid for the drinks.”

“Deal,” Alice replied, walking out of the bar and hailing a cab expertly. We clambered inside and she gave the address of the restaurant. Fifteen minutes later, we were seated in a booth with a bottle of wine corked and a veritable array of appetizers ordered. “So…I want to improve my website, Bella. I’ve got a Facebook page and a website, hoping to encourage online sales, but sadly it’s not as lucrative as I’d hoped. The online sales are barely covering the cost of the website.”

“This may sound stupid, but have you put out ads online?” I asked.

“Not really. I’ve put ads in every single local magazine and newspaper,” Alice replied. “I’ve got a ton of customers in the store that way, but I would like to expand to realm of the World Wide Web.”

“What’s your address?” I asked, pulling out my tablet. She gives me the URL and I pull up her site. It’s pretty basic with nothing standing out. “Alice, I can definitely improve on this. You’ve got amazing clothing and a great store, but your website does not reflect that.”

“You’d do that?” Alice asked.

“Yeah. I’d have to come up with some ideas, but I’d love to help you out,” I smiled. “We can meet up tomorrow and go over what you want on the site and give me administrative access to the site to make our proposed changes.”

“That’s so fucking awesome!” she breathed. “My assistant is running the store for me. I’m available all day. We could meet for breakfast?”

“You could come over to my house and I can make the changes in my office,” I said. “Want to shoot for ten?”

“Perfect! I’ll bring the breakfast nosh!” Alice said, rubbing her flat tummy. We spent the rest of the time talking about her boyfriend and family. She had some evil things to say about her brother’s ex-fiancée. She had cheated on him with three guys in his bed. Alice kept referring to her as Voldemort, saying that she was the she-beast from hell, breaking her brother’s heart. She managed to polish off the entire bottle of wine, save for the glass that I was sipping. She also ordered something called limoncello, downing two shots of that. She was lit by the time I paid for our meal. I helped her into the cab, riding with her to her condo.

“Fuck,” she grumbled.

“What?” I asked.

“I left my keys at work,” she pouted. “My work keys and my house keys. Damn it. I guess I’ll have to call my brother to let me in.” She leaned her head on my shoulder. “I had fun tonight, Bella. I don’t have many girlfriends and I think that we’re going to be really close.”

“Me, too, Alice,” I said, leaning my head against hers. A short cab ride later, Alice stumbles out and thrusts a twenty into my hand. “Will you be alright? I can help you…”

“I’m good. See you tomorrow, Bella,” she said, hiccupping as she shut the door. I whipped out my phone, texting her to call me when she got settled. I doubted she got it, but at least I tried. I gave the cabbie my address and I was surprised at how close I was to Alice’s condo. I paid my cab fare, walking up the stairs to the front door. Once inside, I slipped off my own ankle busters and walked to the kitchen, opening a bottle of water and downing a few ibuprofen to prevent any hangovers I may have. Taking off my clothes, I went downstairs to do some work for Alice’s web design, create a mockup. Just as I was getting ready to go to bed, I decided to check my email. One unread message from an unknown sender.

_To: Isabella Swan_

_From: *PRIVATE*_

_Re: ???_

_Where are you?_ _We have unfinished business…_

**A/N: A clue…who do you think sent the email? Leave me a guess! And some loving!**

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, so I’m starting something new. I’m one of those writers that I have to have a ton on my plate or I get bored. I do plan on finishing all of my WIPs, but I wanted to try something different. Anyhow, this will be a drabble-ish fic. My chapters will be a thousand words or less, unless the chapters lend themselves to something longer (i.e., a lemon…). We’re also going to be switching back and forth, every five chapters between our two favorite characters, Edward and Bella…**

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**BPOV**

Sleep did not come. I sat, still as a statue, staring at that one email. I knew who sent that. The one person who I hated more than anyone on the planet. Time ticked by and I hadn’t moved. My stomach was in knots. My head ached. My body was filled with nervous energy, but I was too afraid to move. I jumped when I heard my cell phone chirp on the desk. I looked at the time, seeing it was well after two in the afternoon.

_Alice never came._

But on the screen was an apologetic text message. _I’m so sorry. I was soooo hung over. I think my brother did the mirror test on me, I was so boozed up. Can we still meet? ~ A_

I didn’t want to see her. I didn’t want to see anybody. I wanted to pack up my belongings and fly to Antarctica. Hang out with the penguins. With a shuddering sigh, I heaved my body out of the computer chair and went upstairs. Maybe if I showered, I’d feel better. I’ll make a decision after that.

After a long, hot shower and several cups of coffee, I called Alice. She apologized profusely about blowing me off. I wanted to tell her to forget it, but she was really anxious to get together. I needed something to distract me. Making arrangements, Alice said that she would be over after she swung by her store to pick up her keys and laptop. I slumped on the stool in the kitchen once I hung up, feeling all out of sorts. I took a few deep breaths and pulled out some snacks along with some iced tea, lemonade and a few bottles of water. As I was setting up my MacBook, my doorbell rang and I walked to open the door. Alice is standing on my doorstep, wearing a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, her hair pulled in a ponytail and a pair of glasses. She was carrying a bag from the diner down the street along with a sleek laptop case. “I brought hangover food.”

“Come on in,” I said, taking the bag from her. She hobbled inside. “You look…”

“Like shit,” she snorted. “I know. Drinking four cosmos, a bottle of wine and two limoncellos…not my wisest moment. You look as good as me. You didn’t drink as much.”

“Rough night sleeping,” I lied. “Do you want something to drink?”

“Water, please,” Alice pleaded. I handed her a bottle and grabbed some plates.

“Okay, I have to ask. Why are you limping?” I questioned, digging out the greasy hamburgers and fries. “You were fine when you got back to your apartment building.”

“Oh, funny story. I rang my brother and he let me in. I went up to his place and busted my ankle. Your apt description of my shoes was appropriate,” she chuckled. “I’m all wrapped up under my chucks. My brother made sure it was all properly supported. I’ll have Jasper take a look at it tonight when he gets home.”

“You’ll be wearing flats for the foreseeable future, I take it?” I smirked.

“Yeah. My foot is multicolored. It’s not pretty,” she said, her eyes widening. “Okay, it’s pretty, but not. I’m not making any sense.” She grabbed her plate and stuffed a few fries in her mouth.

“We’re all allowed,” I said, sitting down next to her. “This is good.”

“This place, Augustino’s, has the best hangover food. My brother and his best friend swear by it. Then again, Emmett is perpetually hung over. The man can drink more than you could ever imagine. He’s built like a brick shithouse.”

“Is he a firefighter, too?” I asked.

“Yep. Both he and my brother are lieutenants at a local fire station. Emmett is the man in charge of the fire truck and Edward is in charge of the rescue squad.”

_Gulp…Edward? Nah, it can’t be. There’s a million men in the world named Edward._

“Alice, what’s your last name?” I asked, arching a brow.

“Oh, Cullen,” she said, taking a huge bite of her hamburger. “Alice Cullen. Actually, it’s _Mary_ , blech, Alice Cullen. Mary is a family name and I hate it. So, I go by Alice.”

“Okay,” I said, blinking a few times. “Just curious. I wanted to add you as a friend on Facebook. Let me get my computer.”  Alice nodded, finishing up her meal. I swiped my laptop and opened up Facebook, searching for Alice. I found her almost immediately, adding her to my list of friends, which was pretty small. I had deleted my original Facebook account and created a new one.

We worked on her website for a couple of hours until my eyes started to glaze over. I was exhausted. My lack of sleep was catching up with me and I was just done. “Bella?”

“Hmmmm,” I said, saving the work we did on her site.

“I don’t know what your story is, but if you want to talk. I’m here for you,” she said, rubbing her hand on my back. “I know that there’s something going besides a bad night’s sleep. You seem almost haunted.”

“Thanks, Alice. I’ll keep you in mind,” I said, shooting her a nervous smile. “I’m just dealing with a lot and…I’m not ready to talk about it. Not yet.”

“I won’t push, but I want you to know that I’m a good listener and a hell of a great problem solver,” she quipped. “But, most importantly, I want to be your friend.” My eyes closed and tears spilled over my cheeks. Her tiny arms wrapped around my shoulders and I just let myself be comforted by this perfect stranger. Someone that I trusted more than my family at this point.

She was right, though. I was haunted. I didn’t know how to shake it, though.

**A/N: Leave me some…Bella needs some loving!**

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay, so I’m starting something new. I’m one of those writers that I have to have a ton on my plate or I get bored. I do plan on finishing all of my WIPs, but I wanted to try something different. Anyhow, this will be a drabble-ish fic. My chapters will be a thousand words or less, unless the chapters lend themselves to something longer (i.e., a lemon…). We’re also going to be switching back and forth, every five chapters between our two favorite characters, Edward and Bella…**

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**BPOV**

Alice left around nine. She hugged me again, reiterating her promise to be a good listener. I nodded and said that I just needed time. Once she left, I locked up my house and dragged my body up to my room. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was asleep and slept for the entire day, waking up early on Monday morning. Dressing in a pair of shorts and a tank top, I went back to the lakefront to do my morning run. I needed to work out some of the bullshit that I was feeling and reeling from that email.

Running was my catharsis.

Pounding the pavement and listening to some angry rock, I ran up and down the lakeshore. As I was running, I got a stitch in my leg, causing me to tumble to the ground. “Fuck!” I barked, sitting up and massaging my calf.

“Hey!” I heard. Turning my head, I saw Edward, Alice’s brother, running toward me. He was shirtless and covered in sweat. “I saw you tumble…Bella?”

“Yep,” I said, giving him a grimace. “How are you, Edward?”

“Better than you. What happened?” he asked, crouching down and straightening my leg.

“Running too hard without stretching out,” I said, trying to get up.

“Sit down, Bella. Let me help you. Where does it hurt?” he questioned, running his large hand along my calf. He was gently prodding my leg. I yelped when he hit the knot. “Damn, woman.”

“I’ll be fine,” I said stubbornly.

“Relax. If you don’t let this relax, you can cause some pretty substantial tissue damage to your calf muscle,” he said, massaging my leg. I whimpered as he prodded and poked my calf. Fifteen minutes of his hands massaging me, Edward looked up at me. “How does it feel?”

“Okay, I guess,” I replied, pointing and flexing my foot.

He stood up, holding out his hands. “Come on, let me help you up,” he said. Tentatively, I placed my hands in his and he easily pulled me to my feet. “Walk a little bit, alright?” I nodded, taking a step with my good leg but hissing when I stepped with my bad one. It was still tight. His arm shot around my waist when I wobbled. His chest was warm and glistening with sweat. “Careful…”

“I’m good, Edward. Thank you,” I said, trying to wriggle out of his hold.

“I beg to differ, Bella. I know you don’t have a pulled muscle but you’ve got a pretty serious knot in your calf. How far is it to you where you live? A mile? Two? Let me drive you home,” he said. “I’m parked just over there.”

I furrowed my brow. I knew that walking on whatever I had going on was not a wise decision, but I didn’t want to put myself in a situation where I wasn’t comfortable. _Too late, Swan. You’re already uncomfortable. Your leg is throbbing. Take the ride_. _He’s a firefighter. Trained to save people. Maybe he can save your ass…_

“Come on, Bella. I promise I won’t hurt you. I just want to make sure that you’re home safe and that you don’t injure yourself further. You know my sister. I can call her…get her to vouch for me,” he said, reaching into the pocket of his shorts.

“No! That won’t be necessary. I’m sorry. I’m just hesitant to trust people,” I said, blushing furiously. “I know you’re a good guy. Hell, you got me my pasta sauce.”

“That’s because you’re fun-sized,” he chuckled, patting my head. I giggled, rolling my eyes. “I just want to get you home and get that wrapped up with some warm compresses. It’ll relax the muscle further. I would also suggest getting a massage. It’ll sooth the knot, but make sure you go to spa thing that specializes in sports massages, for athletes. Your run of the mill masseuse or masseur may cause more damage than anything. Now, do you think you can walk or do you want me to carry you?”

“I’ll try to walk,” I said, gritting my teeth for the five hundred foot stroll to his car. It took us ten minutes to walk five steps before Edward swept me in his arms. “Obviously patience is not one of your strong suits.”

“Oh, it is, but I have to get to work, Bella,” he snorted. “My ninety-five year old grandmother who is a corpse walks faster than that.”

“Don’t disparage the deceased, Cullen,” I said, arching a brow as he easily carried me to a silver Ford Mustang with black rims and yellow accents. “Nice ride.”

“Thanks,” he smirked, putting me on my feet and clicking it open. “She’s my baby.”

“A very fast looking baby,” I chuckled as I got into the passenger seat that he opened for me. He closed the door gently before running around to the other side. He slipped on a tight t-shirt before getting into the driver’s side. “Where to, Miss Bella?”

**A/N: And they meet again…Picture of Edward’s ‘baby’ is on my blog, tumblr, Facebook and twitter. My blog and tumblr, the links are in my profile. For Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation and my twitter: tufano79. Leave me some!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay, so I’m starting something new. I’m one of those writers that I have to have a ton on my plate or I get bored. I do plan on finishing all of my WIPs, but I wanted to try something different. Anyhow, this will be a drabble-ish fic. My chapters will be a thousand words or less, unless the chapters lend themselves to something longer (i.e., a lemon…). We’re also going to be switching back and forth, every five chapters between our two favorite characters, Edward and Bella…**

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**BPOV**

I gave Edward directions to my place. He helped me out of the car. He managed, somehow, to find a parking spot right in front of my home, which was great for me. I wanted to get inside of my house under my own power. Hobbling, I walked to the stairs and grimaced. _How am I going to get up these?_

“Come on, Hop-Along,” Edward said, gently picking me up. “Don’t do stairs yet.”

“My entire house is stairs,” I grumbled, looking at the four-story building.

“You own all of this?” he asked as he put me on my feet on the landing.

“My grams left it to me when she passed away right after the first of the year,” I said, unlocking the door. Pushing it open, I gimped inside and tossed my keys on the entry table. Edward followed behind me. “Do you want anything to drink? Water? Gatorade?”

“I want you to sit down,” Edward said, guiding me to the living room.

“You’re awfully bossy,” I snorted, plopping down on the oversized chair in there. I shifted uncomfortably, trying to take off my shoes and socks. I hadn’t noticed it at the time, but I was covered in scrapes from my fall. I groaned, looking at my torn up legs.

“Sorry. Comes with the job. I’m in charge of four hooligans who wouldn’t know what to do if I didn’t tell them,” Edward chuckled. “Now, first aid kit?”

“Upstairs. In my bedroom, it’s in the bathroom attached to that, underneath the sink. There’s also a heating pad, too. My room is the one with exposed brick wall,” I said, hating that I was sending a stranger up to my bedroom. I couldn’t do it. My leg was throbbing and _oozing_. Edward came back down with my first aid kit, heating pad and several washcloths. He set everything up, sitting down on the ottoman opposite of me.

“Leg up, Bella,” he said gently. I raised my leg, propping it on his knee. Carefully, he began wiping down my leg with one of the washcloths that he had dampened prior to coming downstairs. He got all of the crud out of the scrapes and then he put some hydrogen peroxide on them. “This might sting,” he whispered. I nodded, not really feeling anything he was doing. Compared to the pain I’d felt before, this was nothing. Just a nuisance, really. “Okay?”

“Um, yeah,” I said stoically. “Thank you for doing this, Edward.”

“It’s the least I could do for the woman who outfitted our house for a week with food,” he said, wrapping my leg with a loose bandage before getting up and placing it on top of the heating pad. Edward went over some basic stretches to loosen up the muscle as he cleaned up the mess. He also said that once I was done with the heating pad, to let the scrapes breathe. I nodded, giving him an appreciative smile. “I have to work, but I can swing by with the truck to check on you?”

“I’ll be fine, Edward. This is nothing,” I said, waving at my leg. “I can already feel my leg relaxing.”

“Well, I grabbed your phone from the charger upstairs. I’ve plugged my cell phone number in there along with the number of the firehouse. If you need anything, please call?” he asked, his brows furrowed.

“I’ll keep it in mind, but I’m okay. I promise,” I said, arching a brow.

“Look, Bella, I want to apologize for making you feel uncomfortable that day when you dropped off the food,” Edward began, sitting back down on the ottoman. “I just wanted to take you out as a thank you for doing such a selfless thing. The offer still stands, as does the barbeque. The guys want to thank you, too.” He had put his hand on my knee and I blushed, feeling the warmth of his palm on my skin. “They’re a bunch of knuckleheads, but great guys.”

“I’ll come by at some point,” I said, looking up at him shyly.

“Good,” he smiled crookedly. “Now, call me or Alice if you need anything. We’re right around the corner. I hope to see you again, soon, Bella.” I nodded again and he got up, grabbing his keys and darting out of the door. I collapsed against the chair, letting the tension leave my body once he left. Something about Edward Cullen made me nervous, but the fact that I allowed him to help me and even enter my house shocked me to the core. He made me feel safe, as weird as it sounded. The way he cared for me, a nobody, a stranger, made me feel protected. Plus, the fact that he was easy on the eyes was a bonus, too. Perhaps, _perhaps_ , I could open myself up to be friends with Edward.

_See, Grams? I’m trying. Aren’t you proud?_

**A/N: Up next will be Edward…his take on what happened and I promise that you’ll get some answers about Bella’s past. And they will be spending more and more time together. Scouts honor. Leave me some!**

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay, so I’m starting something new. I’m one of those writers that I have to have a ton on my plate or I get bored. I do plan on finishing all of my WIPs, but I wanted to try something different. Anyhow, this will be a drabble-ish fic. My chapters will be a thousand words or less, unless the chapters lend themselves to something longer (i.e., a lemon…). We’re also going to be switching back and forth, every five chapters between our two favorite characters, Edward and Bella…**

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**EPOV**

I left Bella’s brownstone, wanting to immediately go back in. Her brown eyes held so much sadness. I never noticed it before in our brief meetings. At the store, she was all snarky and fun. Then, at the firehouse, she was panicked. Now? I saw sadness and pain in her eyes. She was still gorgeous and light as feather, but something was dimming her light. It seemed more pronounced today. When I helped her, she was almost afraid of me, like I was going to hurt her. I would never raise my hand to a woman, though I wanted to with Voldemort. Instead, I calmly packed up her shit, left it on the sidewalk and changed the locks, informing the building manager that my roommate was evicted.

She was shocked, to say the least.

Shaking my head, I dressed in my uniform and sent a text to my sister. I asked her to give Bella a call later, saying that she took a tumble during a run. Alice said that she’d do one better and do a random stopover. Hopping into my car, I was assaulted with the sweet scent of Bella’s perfume. It was subtle. I liked it. It was a combination of vanilla, sandalwood and cherry blossoms. It was sweet but still sophisticated.

Arriving at the firehouse, I parked outside and went in to relieve my counterpart on the other shift. He told me what had happened and then left to be with his family. I checked in with Garrett, who was talking dirty to his wife in his office. Rather than listen to him describe in graphic detail what he wanted to do with her, I just gave him a salute, going to the rig. I checked the gauges, equipment and tire pressure before going back inside. It was my turn to cook. I loved cooking for my family or for a date, for nine surly men and two cranky women, it wasn’t as pleasant. You had to appease all of their wants and needs. Checking the calendar on the fridge, I saw that it was chicken salad for lunch and barbeque ribs for dinner. I got started on the meals, starting with the barbeque ribs and marinating them in the sauce. I was working on the chicken salad when my sister walked into the kitchen.

“Hey, big brother,” she chirped. She was still hobbling from her run in with my wall. “I just came from Bella’s. I helped her up to her bedroom to shower and then set her up in the bed with her laptop. She was walking better, but still limping slightly. When I came over, she was on the phone and was not happy with the caller.”

“Do you know who it was?” I asked, chopping up the leftovers from rotisserie chicken for the chicken salad.

“No, but Bella hung up when she answered the door. She looked pissed,” Alice said, stepping behind the counter and sitting next to me. “I was thinking of inviting her for dinner this Friday. Introduce her to Jasper, have you and Em come over along with Rosalie?”

“Are you trying to set me up with Bella?” I asked my sister.

“Maybe,” Alice said, swiping a piece of chicken and popping it in her mouth. “She’s cute, funny, sexy and you’re her knight in shining armor.”

“Under Armour,” I snorted. “Alice, Bella just seems sad. Maybe she’s not looking for a relationship. I think she’s been hurt and hurt badly by a man. When I went to help her on the running path, she flinched when I checked her leg. Did she mention it when you went out?”

“No, but when I went over after my booze fest, she looked like she had seen a ghost. I asked if she wanted to talk, but she didn’t,” Alice frowned. “There’s something about her that I really like. She’s feisty and snarky when her wall comes down. But, it doesn’t stay down for long.”

“Alice, don’t force anything on Bella. If I had to guess, she’s probably not ready for anything. You know how I was after Irina,” I deadpanned, tossing the chicken into the bowl.

“If anything, just be her friend, Edward,” Alice said, squeezing my bicep.

“I can do that. I want to see her smile,” I replied wistfully. Alice leaned her head on my shoulder. I could feel her smiling against my arm. She was probably brainstorming how to get me together with Bella, but for now, I’ll be her friend.

Can she?

**A/N: So…? What do you think? Leave me some!**

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay, so I’m starting something new. I’m one of those writers that I have to have a ton on my plate or I get bored. I do plan on finishing all of my WIPs, but I wanted to try something different. Anyhow, this will be a drabble-ish fic. My chapters will be a thousand words or less, unless the chapters lend themselves to something longer (i.e., a lemon…). We’re also going to be switching back and forth, every five chapters between our two favorite characters, Edward and Bella…**

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Seventeen**

**EPOV**

On Friday, I got home from working a double and crashed. Alice texted me, saying that dinner was going to start at six at her place. Dress nicely and bring beer were her instructions. I fell into bed for a nap so I could be somewhat functional at this dinner party that Alice was hosting. The other lieutenant on squad had a family emergency. Garrett asked me to stay and to say that the house was hopping was an understatement. My body was sore and even though I’d taken numerous showers, I still felt like I smelled like smoke and death.

After a three hour snooze and forty-five minute soak in my Jacuzzi tub, I felt somewhat human. I dressed in a pair of jeans, a gray chambray shirt and a pair of beige sneaker things. Alice said that they would be versatile. I had to agree. They were my go-to shoes when I wasn’t wearing my boots for work or running shoes if I was working out. I grabbed my keys and went to a nearby liquor store to pick up several different beers, included 312, Stella and Blue Moon. Driving back to the condo, I parked my baby and went up to Alice’s place. She opened the door, wearing a summer dress and a pair of flats. “I told you to dress up,” she snipped.

“This is dressing up, Alice,” I said, handing her the bags with the beer. “I look nice. I even put that shit in my hair.”

“Okay, okay,” she conceded. “Jasper is on his way. Can you let him in when he buzzes?”

“Sure. I thought he had a key?”

“He did but he’s worse than me when it comes to losing things,” Alice snorted. “I’m shocked he made it through med school without losing his mind.”

“True,” I chuckled. “Do you need me to help?”

“Nope! I’m good. I went the lazy route and had everything prepared for me. That’s why Jasper isn’t here. He’s picking up dinner from Greek Islands. I got us gyros, Greek salad, and baklava,” she replied, rubbing her belly. My sister’s appetite rivaled mine and she was barely five foot.

“You don’t have appetizers?” I asked.

“I do, but I’m putting the finishing touches on the veggie platter and antipasto plate,” she said, walking into the kitchen, putting the beer into the fridge. “If you want to put this onto the table that would be great.” She handed me a large bowl of pita chips along with some tzatziki sauce. I did as she asked, helping out in the kitchen until the doorbell buzzed. It was Emmett, entertaining us with another rendition of ‘Who Let the Dogs Out.’ I let him up and propped open the door.

A few moments later, Emmett burst through the door. “Opa!” he bellowed. “Can I break some plates, Ali?”

“No, Emmett. And just for that comment, you’re using paper,” Alice giggled, waving her knife at my best friend.

“Hey, Em,” I said, giving him a man-hug. I turned to his long-time girlfriend, Rosalie, and kissed her on the cheek. “How are you doing, Rose?” She didn’t respond, just narrowed her eyes and handed me a bottle of wine. Yeah, ice queen. She and Irina were close friends and she hated me when I broke it off with Irina. _Do you know what she did? Really?_ I ignored her frosty behavior and put the bottle of wine into the fridge. Emmett sat down on the couch, his arm slung over Rose’s shoulder. I brought them both a bottle of beer and went to open the door again since the doorbell was buzzing.

“Food’s here!” Jasper bellowed, balancing a box. “Oh, and I found a stray.”

“She’s not a stray,” Alice hissed, smacking Jasper’s arm. Behind him was Bella. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a red checked blouse and a tan jacket. She held an armful goodies, from what I smelled, baked goods. “Ignore my boyfriend. He’s an idiot.”

“I’m not an idiot. She followed me after I introduced myself as your boyfriend,” Jasper snickered.

“I opened the door for you,” Bella said, arching a brow, “and, yes, I followed you because I’m going to the same condo.”

“Ooooh, a smart ass,” Emmett laughed from the couch. “Edward, watch out. Your throne may be up for grabs.”

“I’d rather be a smart ass than a dumb ass,” I said, but I had a female echo. I looked at Bella, who was blushing as red as her checked top.

“It’s true,” Bella shrugged, putting her loot on the counter. “And you’re a smart ass?”

“Try to be,” I laughed. “When I’m surrounded by the Fart Monster at work and Little Bit at home, I’ve got to do something to keep myself entertained.”

“You could have been married,” Rose said under her breath.

“Rose, you know what Irina did to him,” Emmett hissed. “Lay off!” They huddled together and I could hear them fighting. Rose was calling me a dead fish in bed, making Irina need to go to other men to get her jollies off. Emmett was whispering that I was his best friend and that what Irina did was wrong. Rolling my eyes, I checked on Jasper, Alice and Bella.

**A/N: Alice’s condo pictures on my tumblr and blog. Rose is a problem, as of now. Will she stay that way? I don’t know. Leave me some!**

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay, so I’m starting something new. I’m one of those writers that I have to have a ton on my plate or I get bored. I do plan on finishing all of my WIPs, but I wanted to try something different. Anyhow, this will be a drabble-ish fic. My chapters will be a thousand words or less, unless the chapters lend themselves to something longer (i.e., a lemon…). We’re also going to be switching back and forth, every five chapters between our two favorite characters, Edward and Bella…**

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Eighteen**

**EPOV**

“What did you bring?” I asked, sitting down on the stool nearest to Bella.

“Oh, I brought some French Apple Pie. It’s got a cheese cake on the bottom,” she said, pointing to the pie tin. “I also brought some Greek Lemon Cake and Greek Butter Cookies.”

“When did you sleep, Bella?” Alice asked, looking at the display of baking prowess. “Some of these recipes are quite difficult!”

“I had a bout of insomnia,” she shrugged. “My lack of sleep is your gain.”

Jasper reached for a cookie, but Alice smacked his arm away. “After dinner, Tex,” she admonished lightly. “Help me put this on the dining room table, Jas.” She picked up the salad and nodded to the dining room opposite of the living room.

“She’s subtle,” Bella said, arranging the onions and tomatoes onto a plate. “She kept bringing up your name when she came to visit me after my fall on Monday.”

“Subtly is not Alice’s strong suits,” I snorted. “Do you want something to drink?”

“Hmmm, wine would be nice,” she answered.

“White or red?”

“White, please. Red gives me a hangover as I drink it,” Bella chuckled. I grabbed a bottle of white wine, Chardonnay, from Alice’s refrigerator. I opened it up, pouring both Bella and me a glass. “Thank you.”

“How’s your leg?” I questioned.

“Better. I think because I wore heels for the first time in forever on Friday when I was out with your sister, I got that stitch. I found these at a thrift shop down the street and they are quite comfy,” she said, holding out her leg. She had on some red oxford shoes with white stitching and laces. “Anyhow, I went to a massage parlor and got my legs worked on, like you suggested. My masseuse was a former athletic trainer and she gave me some stretches to do if it happened again.”

“That’s great,” I smiled, clinking my glass with hers. “Now, I want to apologize for Alice. She’s got some convoluted notion that we’d be cute together.”

“She hinted to that as well,” Bella giggled. “Edward, you’re a nice guy and handsome and smart and…” She huffed out a breath. “As I said on Monday, I’m hesitant to trust people, especially men. It’s a long story. Something that I’m not comfortable sharing. Not yet. No one besides my mother knows what happened, but I don’t think that I can…” She trailed off, blushing slightly.

“It’s okay, Bella,” I said, giving her a warm smile.

“Friends. I can offer my friendship. I’m just not sure if my heart is willing to give out more,” she whispered.

I put my hand over hers, feeling a zing of something when our skin touched. I shuddered briefly but stared into her eyes. “Bella, I’d like it, very much, if I was your friend. You seem like an amazing woman and us smart asses, we need to stick together,” I smirked.

“That’s for sure. My Grams was the one who told me the smart ass versus dumb ass statement. And it’s so true,” Bella smiled, her entire face lighting up. I squeezed her hand, not wanting to let it go because her tiny hand in mine felt right. _God, Edward, you just said you’d be friends with this girl…_ She pulled her had back. “Um, I made you something as a thank you for carrying my fat ass from the running path.”

“You are not fat,” I admonished. She blushed, shrugging slightly before she dipped into her bag of goodies.

“Well, not all of us can be made of muscle, Lieutenant Cullen,” she said, placing a Tupperware of cookies in front of me. “These are gold, Edward. My grandmother’s secret recipe. Only to be given to the most worthy of friends. They’re her Rocky Road Death by Chocolate Cookies. She left it to me in her safety deposit box along with her jewelry and some old coins. Not everyone is worthy of these. However, you helped me when needed it and well, you are getting my first batch that were edible.”

“Can I try one?” I asked, reaching for the plastic container. “I’m a sucker for chocolate. Seriously, I’d eat it all day, every day if I could. But, I’d be a fat firefighter.”

“I’m not going to take them away. They’re yours, Edward,” Bella said, smiling gently.

I tugged open the lid and inhaled the baked goodness of these cookies. I moaned…eh, who am I kidding, I whimpered. Swiping a cookie from the top, I took a bite, my eyes rolling back in my head as I tasted a cookie that was honestly better than sex. “Fuck me,” I groaned.

“That good?” Bella laughed.

“Better than good. Great! Phenomenal! Fantastic! Orgasmic!” I said, grabbing two more cookies. “I think that you should hand these out to people as a prescription for awesomeness.”

“I’m glad you liked them. I’ll make sure that I keep you fully stocked with these,” Bella said, reaching into the container.

“Mine,” I growled. She giggled, grabbing one and playfully nibbling on the cookie before she walked away.

“I’ll leave you to your cookies. I think you need a moment alone,” she snickered in my ear, patting my back. She slid away, her hand running along my shoulders. The heat of her palm scorching my back. I closed my eyes and wanted a moment alone with her, not her cookies.

**A/N: Edward, oh Edward…you’ve got it bad for our Bella, hmmmmmmmmmmm? Up next, some drama…and the recipe for TWO different Rocky Road cookies are on my tumblr and blog. I’m a giver…gotta feed the addiction for sugar! Leave me some!**

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay, so I’m starting something new. I’m one of those writers that I have to have a ton on my plate or I get bored. I do plan on finishing all of my WIPs, but I wanted to try something different. Anyhow, this will be a drabble-ish fic. My chapters will be a thousand words or less, unless the chapters lend themselves to something longer (i.e., a lemon…). We’re also going to be switching back and forth, every five chapters between our two favorite characters, Edward and Bella…**

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Nineteen**

**EPOV**

“Come and get it!” Alice shouted. Begrudgingly, I covered the cookies and walked to the dining room, my glass of wine in hand. Alice had given us place cards and I was seated next to Bella. I was kind of happy about that because the brief conversation I’d had with her over the cookies was probably the best I’d had in ages with another woman, my mom and sister notwithstanding.

We all took our seats. I could feel Bella’s warmth as she sat next to me, giving me a shy smile. Alice beamed, holding up her own wine glass. “I’d like to propose a toast,” she chirped. “To new friends and cherishing relationships.” Alice winked at Bella, who ducked behind her wild curls. Rose scoffed, but held up her glass. Emmett was not happy with her at all, based on the distance between him and his girlfriend.

“To new friends,” I said, clinking my glass with Bella’s. She blushed and nodded. We finished our toast and began filling our plates.

“So, Bella, what do you do?” Emmett asked as he made himself three huge gyros.

“I’m a graphic designer, photographer and web designer,” Bella answered, nibbling on her salad. “I do a lot of work for various companies, maintaining their websites. My biggest client is Summit movie studio. Every new movie they create, I make the site.”

“Wow, that’s awesome,” Jasper breathed. “Have you met anyone famous?”

“I did meet up with the werewolf guy from that vampire movie. He was flirting with me, but I politely declined his advances. He was like six years younger than me and couldn’t buy alcohol,” Bella chuckled. “I really don’t interact with the talent, just the publicity crew. They give me the photos they want on the sites and I build it up.”

“You’re also a photographer?” I asked.

“Yep. When I got started with my business, I had to make some supplemental income. I made a killing as a wedding photographer. I still do it on occasion, or a photo shoot for a family, but it’s rare. I just do the photography as a hobby, something to decorate my home with,” she answered. “What about all of you? I know about Alice…”

“Well, I’m the hottest lieutenant at Firehouse Eighteen,” Emmett beamed, puffing out his chest. “I also do some contracting work on the side. Edward helps me, but he’s been slacking.”

“Eh,” I shrugged. “I’ve been working my ass off at the station.”

“Didn’t you work a double, Edward?” Jasper asked.

“Yeah. I’m cool with it. I got to work with someone other than this knucklehead,” I snickered, tossing an olive at Emmett’s head. He caught it, giving me a thumbs up. “I’m shocked that you’re off, Jas.”

“Me, too. Ever since I became an attending, I’ve been working _insane_ hours,” he grumbled. “I love my job and the challenges of being an ER doc, but damn it, I want to spend time with my girl.” He leaned over and kissed Alice sweetly on the lips. “It should improve in the fall, when we get a new round of med students and residents, but for now, it’s a time of transition.”

“What about you, Rosalie?” Bella asked politely, sipping her wine.

“I’m a nurse.”

_Chirp…chirp. Chirp…chirp…_

Well…okay, then.

Bella blushed and she looked at her meal, feeling admonished. Emmett’s face was red with anger as he glared at Rose. From Bella’s pocket, her phone rang. She jumped, her fork clattering onto the table. Pulling her cell phone out, she looked at the caller ID and she frowned. “Excuse me,” she whispered. She got up and walked to the patio, slipping outside.

“Can you be more of a bitch, Rose?” Alice snapped.

“What? I don’t like her,” Rosalie answered. “She’s flirting with Edward.”

“So?” I growled. “In case you forgot, your slut best friend was fucking three guys in my bed. I’m single.”

“Well, maybe if you knew how to please a woman, she wouldn’t have fucked three guys,” Rosalie snapped back.

“Rose, we’ve talked about this,” Emmett said calmly. “If you can’t get over the fact that your friend hurt mine, then I don’t know what future we have.”

“You’re going to choose him over me?” Rose asked, her voice hysterical.

“Yeah. Because he’s rational. His decision to end things with Irina…” Emmett began.

“Voldemort,” Alice and I chimed in.

“Voldemort,” Emmett chuckled, “was what I would have done. Hell, based off your actions, I’m not sure if you’re being faithful. If you think that what Voldemort did is appropriate…”

“Fine, Emmett,” Rosalie snarled. “You choose your loser boyfriend over me. You people are the most boring lot I’ve ever met. Perhaps, I’ll give _Irina_ a call.” She shot up and stomped out of the dining room and out of the condo, slamming the door shut.

“So, can I have seconds?” Emmett asked, reaching for some more gyro meat.

“You’re not upset about what happened with Rosalie?” Jasper asked.

“It was a long time coming. Ever since Irina decided to be a hoebag, she turned into that,” Emmett replied, taking a huge bite of his fourth gyro.

“Emmett, I hate to burst your bubble, Rosalie was always that,” Alice spat, sipping her wine. “Irina at least put on a façade of being friendly. We were pretty close until she…”

“Still don’t need a reminder,” I grumbled, downing the rest of my wine. I went to get more when I heard a shriek on the balcony of the condo. Something flew across the patio and shattered against the wall. Running outside, I found Bella curled up in a ball, sobbing uncontrollably.

_What happened?_

**A/N: Hopefully, you’re still with me. Rose…she’s a piece of work…she’ll be back eventually. And we will be finding out something about Bella’s past. Leave me some!**

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay, so I’m starting something new. I’m one of those writers that I have to have a ton on my plate or I get bored. I do plan on finishing all of my WIPs, but I wanted to try something different. Anyhow, this will be a drabble-ish fic. My chapters will be a thousand words or less, unless the chapters lend themselves to something longer (i.e., a lemon…). We’re also going to be switching back and forth, every five chapters between our two favorite characters, Edward and Bella…**

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Twenty**

**EPOV**

“Bella?” I asked, walking out onto the balcony. She fell further into herself, still sobbing brokenly. I got to my knees and crawled to her. Her back was pressed up against the wall. Her brown eyes were darting around, looking for an escape. She looked like a trapped animal. “Sweet girl, talk to me.”

“He’s going to find me,” she hissed, looking panicked and terrified. “She’s going to make sure of it.”

“He won’t find you, Bella,” I said quietly, moving closer. Tentatively, I reached for her hand. She jumped away, curling into a tighter ball. “Sweetie, please listen to my voice. I’m not going to hurt you.” She whimpered, tears tracking down her face. Seeing her so afraid shattered me. Who was this ‘he’? “I’ll never hurt you, sweet girl.”

Alice, Emmett and Jasper must have heard her shriek. They were all standing at the door. I shooed them away. Bella was obviously in the middle of a very scary and real panic attack. She needed to get out of it. Jasper came back. He had a syringe. “A sedative,” he whispered. “Just in case. I don’t know what happened, but she may need it.”

I took the syringe, placing it next to me and Jasper walked back inside. “Bella, please, let me help you,” I whispered, moving closer to her. She was crying quietly, her face buried in her hands. “What happened? Who was on the phone?”

“My mom,” she cried, wiping her face. “She…she is determined to get me back together with _him_.”

“If you don’t want to, then it’s your right to say no,” I said, moving closer to her. I could have, if I wanted to, gathered her in my arms, but I wanted her to come to me.

“She hates me and wants me to get together with _him_ even though he killed me inside,” she said, banging her head against the wall. _What happened to you, sweet girl?_ I wanted so badly to crush her to my chest and make all of her pain go away.

“Bella, listen to me. I want to help you. Whatever this is, it’s shattering you,” I murmured, reaching my hand to hers. “Not everybody is going to hurt you. I promise you, as a friend, that I’ll do everything I can to protect you. Just, take my hand, sweet girl.” She eyed me dubiously, tears still streaking down her beautiful face. “Please?”

She sniffled, her body shuddering uncontrollably. When her hand twitched, I could see the tremors. Slowly, she placed her tiny hand in mine and I pulled her from the corner and into my lap. She gripped my shirt, her body molding to me and she sobbed. I held her, rocking her and whispering words of comfort. Her tears eventually tapered off and her body grew heavy in my lap. Looking down, I saw that she had passed out from exhaustion. Her face was still pained, even in slumber. I placed the syringe on the table next to me and I picked her up from the ground. Carrying her inside, Alice led me to her guest room. I put Bella on the bed, prying her fingers from my shirt. Her eyes flew open when I covered her with a blanket. They were panicked, terrified. I did the only thing I could think of. I slipped off my shoes and climbed into the bed with her. “Listen to my heart, Bella,” I said, enfolding her in my arms. “Smooth and steady. You’re safe here.”

She whimpered but pressed her ear to my chest, listening to my heart. I stayed with her in my arms. Jasper came and did a cursory examination, shaking his head at her panic attack. Alice wanted to search through her purse for any sort of medication, but I gave her the look. Emmett was sad that this sweet woman was so upset and he wanted to do something to assuage her fears. She eventually drifted off, her ear still pressed to my chest and her fingers clinging to my shirt. I stayed in the bed with her, rocking her tenderly and listening to her ramblings.

“No…not tonight,” she hissed in her sleep. “Hurts…I said NO!” She wriggled and her hand moved to her flat stomach. “You’ll hurt the baby…”

I looked down at her, seeing that she was crying in her sleep, trying to curl into a fetal position to protect her belly. My heart broke for her. I held her tightly, kissing her forehead. “What happened to you, sweet girl?” I whispered into the darkness.

**A/N: What do you think? Please leave me some lovin…Thanks!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Okay, so I’m starting something new. I’m one of those writers that I have to have a ton on my plate or I get bored. I do plan on finishing all of my WIPs, but I wanted to try something different. Anyhow, this will be a drabble-ish fic. My chapters will be a thousand words or less, unless the chapters lend themselves to something longer (i.e., a lemon…). We’re also going to be switching back and forth, every five chapters between our two favorite characters, Edward and Bella…**

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**BPOV**

I woke up and I felt like I had been run over by a Mack truck. My head was pounding, body aching and I was feeling all out of sorts. Looking around the room I was in, I didn’t recognize it. I also felt a heaviness over my middle. Glancing down, I saw a muscular forearm, holding me close. Turning my head, I saw Edward behind me, snoring quietly.

Panic set in quickly.

_What happened?_

_Why am I in bed with the sexy fireman?_

Gulping, I remembered what happened. The nightmare of my past and the cruel reminder with that phone call. It all came tumbling back. Ripping his arm away, I ran out of the room, in search of a bathroom. Thankfully, there was one just across the hall. Slamming the door, I fell to the ground and threw up everything until I couldn’t throw up anymore. Tears were mixed in with the vomit. I fell back on my ass, leaning against the bathtub, trying to keep my sobs quiet, but I knew I was failing. Edward had slipped into the bathroom, holding a bottle of water. He gracefully sat down on the ground, holding it out for me. “Thanks,” I croaked, wiping my face and trying to calm down.

“What do you remember from last night?” he asked, his eyes filled with concern.

“Everything, unfortunately,” I said, sipping the water to soothe my burning throat. “I’ll understand if you don’t want to hang out with crazy. I’ll get my shit and you won’t hear from me again.” I tried to get up, but I was weak.

“Bella, no,” Edward said as he reached for my hand. His large warm hand wrapped around mine and my stammering heart calmed. “Obviously something happened and it is _still_ bothering you.”

“Forever it will bother me,” I muttered, staring at the pattern on the rug on the floor. Tears fell down my cheeks and I hastily wiped them away.

“Not if you have help, Bella,” Edward murmured, moving so he could sit next to me. He let go of my hand and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I jumped when I felt him, but then the same calming effect fell over me. Tentatively, I leaned my head on his shoulder, remembering how calm he was when I was having my freak out. Maneuvering slightly, I pressed my ear against his chest. The steady thrum of his heart relaxed me further. “What happened?” he asked.

“I should tell Alice, too,” I said, my voice cracking. “She saw me in full zombie mode. It’s only fair.”

“Well, Alice is up. Jasper is awake, too. Emmett, though, is dealing with some drama at his apartment. Apparently Rosalie and Irina decided to have a little too much fun with the bleach. Everything is ruined,” Edward grimaced.

“Wow…the next thing you know, she’ll be boiling bunnies,” I shuddered.

“I wouldn’t put it past her. She was pissed when Emmett chose me over her,” Edward said, his arm sliding down my side to rest on my waist. I looked up at him, confused. “You were on the phone. Rosalie had a bitch fit because she accused you of flirting with me. I challenged her, reminding her that I was single and not with her best friend, Irina, because she cheated on me in the worst way.”

“What happened?” I asked. “Never mind. You don’t have to tell me.” And I kind of already knew…I think?

“No, I do. I came home from a shift and I heard some moaning. I thought that Irina was watching porn. She was a bit of a freak like that and instead, she was recreating porn. In our bedroom, in my condo, she was getting fucked by three guys. Three! To make matters worse, we were engaged to be married. She still had on the ring as she was being double penetrated and sucking the third guy off. I turned around, came down here and slept in the guest room until Irina left for work. I calmly packed up her shit in plastic garbage bags, dumping them on the street and changed the locks, along with my phone number. She was pissed and went straight to Rosalie, who had set us up in the first place.”

“Wow,” I breathed. Alice had really glossed over Edward’s story. I felt for the poor guy.

“Yep. It’s only fair that I share my sordid story,” he chuckled, holding me closer to his body. “Now, do want to freshen up?”

“I would kill for a toothbrush,” I said, my face heating up. Edward gave me a crooked smile before getting up and grabbing one from the medicine cabinet. He handed it to me and left me in the bathroom. Heaving my body off the ground, I quickly brushed my teeth and steeled myself for telling my story. My own personal nightmare.

**A/N: Up next will be Bella’s story. She needs to share it to explain her reaction to her mother’s phone call. It will be a longer chapter. There will be some descriptions of violence that some readers may find disturbing. So, yeah…leave me some. Reviews are better than being held by a sexy Fireward. Okay, not really, but they do make me happy!**

 

 


	22. Chapter 22

**Okay, so I’m starting something new. I’m one of those writers that I have to have a ton on my plate or I get bored. I do plan on finishing all of my WIPs, but I wanted to try something different. Anyhow, this will be a drabble-ish fic. My chapters will be a thousand words or less, unless the chapters lend themselves to something longer (i.e., a lemon…). We’re also going to be switching back and forth, every five chapters between our two favorite characters, Edward and Bella…**

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Just warning you…this is Bella’s story. It’s not pretty. You’ve been warned.**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**BPOV**

Once I brushed my teeth, I tossed my hair into a messy bun. Padding out of the bathroom, I wanted nothing more than to leave Alice’s house and never show my face to her again. I hated what _he_ had done to me, what _he_ took away, what my _mother_ wants me to go back to…

_Assholes. The lot of them…ugh!_

I grabbed my shoes from the bedroom that I slept in and went out into the living room. Alice was sitting on the couch, wearing some comfortable clothing and a worried expression. Jasper was in the kitchen, pouring himself a cup of coffee and Edward was sitting on a chair, holding what appeared to be what was left of my phone. Alice gestured for me to sit next to her and I did, feeling confused and worried that my new friends would want to run away after what I had to say.

“Do you want some coffee, Bella?” Jasper asked.

“I just brushed my teeth. No, thank you,” I answered, sitting next to Alice. She threw her arms around me and held me tightly. My eyes clamped shut and a few stray tears fell down my cheeks. “I’m okay, Alice.”

“I beg to differ,” she said, tucking a hair behind my ear. “Bella, no matter what you say, we already love you and you’re stuck with us. We’re like a fungus.”

“It’s true,” Jasper snickered. “I went home with my boss one night, celebrating Christmas with his family since I couldn’t afford to fly home to see mine.  I had an Alice shaped object attached to my ass. Best holiday ever. And you’re the cutest fungus.”

“I try,” Alice snickered.

I giggled, smiling at my friend. “You’ll see that you won’t want to keep me,” I said, my smile falling from my face.

“Bella, you owe us nothing. If you don’t want to say anything, it’s okay,” Jasper said, sitting next to Edward. “However, I’m speaking strictly as a physician. I’m concerned for your mental health. That was a very powerful anxiety attack. You’re lucky that Edward got through to you. I was ready to sedate you.”

“He gave me a syringe,” Edward said, giving me a concerned look.

“It wouldn’t have been the first time,” I said, grimacing. “I understand your concerns, Jasper.  Normally, I can keep my emotions in check, but that phone call rattled me. It was my mother and suffice it to say, we do not get along.” I closed my eyes and took a shuddering breath. Opening my eyes, I looked at my new friends and began my story. “I guess I should start from the beginning, right?”

“You don’t have to,” Edward whispered, staring directly at me.

“No, I do. I haven’t told this story to anyone. The one person who knows is my mother and she, well, wants me to continue living in the nightmare,” I spat. “So, prior to living in Chicago, I was based down in Jacksonville, Florida. I lived there with my mother. I had gotten my degree in graphic and web design with a minor in photography at the University of South Florida. I was starting to build my clientele for my web design company but also working as a wedding photographer on the side to make money to live on. Now, I have a very comfortable life, but when I graduated from college at twenty-two, I was barely scraping by.”

“I think most of us do. Well, except the Cullens,” Jasper teased. Edward rolled his eyes, cuffing Jasper upside his head.

“Ignore him,” Alice said, flipping off her boyfriend. “He has a big mouth.”

“We’ll explain later. Please, go on,” Edward urged. “I know this has to be hard.”

I nodded and blew out another breath. “I was hired to photograph a high-end, over-the-top wedding. I think it was a daughter of one the state senators or something. Anyway, one of the groomsmen was very flirty with me and I was quite taken with him as well. He was tall, handsome, striking blue eyes, thick blonde hair and a body that was amazing. I didn’t know it at the time, but he was kind of a big deal in Florida. Have you heard of James Dasher?”

“Isn’t he a venture capitalist or something?” Jasper asked.

“Self-made millionaire by the time he was twenty-three or something,” Edward said. “Was he the groomsman?”

“Yep. We exchanged phone numbers and we got to talking. At first, I thought he was hoping to get into my business, provide start-up capital, but his interests were far more, um, personal.” I curled up on the couch, hugging my legs. “He pursued me, quite relentlessly. He was several years older than me and quite well-known as a playboy when we had met. Anyhow, I eventually went out with him for a few drinks. He was actually quite charming, sweet and doting. He even set me up with another firm to get the capital for my company started. He said that it was a conflict of interest if he did it because he found me to be enchanting.” I snorted derisively at my naiveté over his bullshit. I was such an idiot. “I started working with Phil Dwyer, who eventually married my mother, to build my career. James and I, we built a relationship.”

“Let me guess, he wasn’t all he was cracked up to be?” Alice asked, her nose wrinkling.

“Nope. The first year or so of our relationship was amazing. He took me to expensive restaurants, lavished me with gorgeous gifts and took me on extravagant vacations. I was living every girl’s dream. On top of that, my business was booming and I was able to separate from Phil’s company, pay him back and go out on my own. As I grew more and more independent in my graphic and web design company, James grew more and more leery of my behavior. He’s very controlling, which you’d expect from someone who has millions of dollars in the bank and who can either crush someone’s dreams or make them come true. He hated that I had to fly out to various meetings to discuss things with clients. At this point, we’d been together for a couple of years. He never hurt me or hit me, but always questioned where I was going, who I was with and what I was doing.”

“Were you living together?” Edward asked, his eyes filled with worry.

“Not yet, but we were talking about it,” I said. “There was something about James that kind of freaked me out. He was very controlling in all aspects of our relationship, from what I wore to what we did in the bedroom…”

“Did he…force you?” Alice squeaked.

“Not really, but he had very odd proclivities and he was very frustrated when I didn’t share them. It took me awhile, but eventually, I caught up with him and our sexual relationship was quite…intense. James had me do stuff that I never want to do again,” I sniffled, drawing closer to my body. Edward moved and he brought a Kleenex box, handing me a few tissues. I took them, wiping my face. “Thank you,” I whispered. He smiled softly, wrapping his arm around  my shoulders.

“One day, in January, I had to meet a client in Phoenix. James was doing his thing, meeting and schmoozing with potential clients, and so I just booked a flight, preparing for this meeting. I met with my prospective client at a restaurant in Phoenix, going over specs and needs for their web site and graphic design ideas. It was company that took clothing of deceased family members and created stuffed animals for their loved ones. It was an amazing company. I wanted this job. I was about to land the account when James stormed in, tugging me out of the chair and accusing this elderly man for cheating on his girlfriend. James threw a punch at my client, sending him sprawling onto the floor. He had a tracking chip put into my phone. He followed me once he got the alert that I had left the state. James grabbed me by the hair and dragged me out of the restaurant and to his hotel room.

“James continued his accusations of my cheating all while he beat the shit out of my face. Just prior to my departure, we had decided to move in together. I had finally relented, but I was not going to share my life with that monster after what he did. I kicked him in the stomach, ending things with him and leaving Phoenix. I flew home and went to my mom, sobbing at what James did to me and her response was, ‘What did you do for him to lose control?’”

“She didn’t,” Jasper growled.

“She did. She pinned my beating on me and not on James’ irrational behavior and crazy accusations of me cheating. I would never cheat,” I said, my own anger coming through. “I left her house that she now shared with Phil and went back to my apartment, diving headlong into my work. I was never more grateful that I didn’t terminate my lease after James and I decided to move in together.”

“Let me guess, there’s more?” Alice asked in a tiny voice.

“Even worse,” I whispered.

I put my hand on my belly, rubbing it slowly. _Mommy’s sorry, little one. I didn’t fight hard enough._

“I was starting to feel sick and nauseous. I thought it was due to my anxiety. I was a nervous wreck after what James had done. My mother tried to make amends with me, but she was still blaming me for throwing away such a ‘catch.’ Phil also gave me shit, too. I just ignored them.

“Regardless, I was working on a website for a new bride when I got really sick. She held my hair back as I puked up everything and my stomach churned. She asked me if I was pregnant. Mentally, I worked backwards and it was plausible. I was on the pill but I had taken antibiotics a couple months back due to an infected tooth or something. I forgot to tell James to wrap it up, not that he would have anyway. He _hated_ condoms. This bride, a complete stranger, went and bought a pregnancy test. She held my hand as we waited and saw that it was positive. She took me to a clinic so I could get checked out since I was a zombie.”

“How far along were you?” Jasper asked.

“I had just passed into my second trimester. Thirteen weeks, roughly,” I said. “I never really got super sick with the throwing up. I was tired, but I thought that was due to being stressed out. Also, certain smells would get me, like coffee or perfumes. The bride was drinking coffee when I got sick.

“I was terrified but so ecstatic. I was going to be a mom.” I put my hand on my flat belly, feeling the emptiness surround me. _My baby…my sweet, sweet baby…_ “Once I wrapped my head around it, I went to my mom to tell her that she was going to be a grandmother. The first thing she asked was if I was going to have James be involved with the baby. I adamantly said no. I could not, in my right mind, go back to a man who hit me. But my mom couldn’t leave well enough alone,” I grumbled.

“She called James,” Edward frowned, moving closer to me and wrapping his arm around my shoulders. He hugged me gently. Like a moth to a flame, I cuddled to his side, allowing his presence to soothe me. I nodded. “What happened, sweet girl?”

“He showed up, on my doorstep, with a beautiful bouquet of roses and begged for forgiveness,” I sniffled. “I wanted to kill my mother. I wanted to deck James. I wanted to slam the door in his face. Against my better judgment, I let him in and he apologized for his behavior. He said that he was going to therapy for his anger management issues and he wanted to be a part of our baby’s life. He asked for another chance. I told him he had to prove it. I didn’t want to take his choice away in not seeing his child like my mom did with my dad. The next month, James did everything to try and get back into my good graces. He’d buy random gifts for the baby, jewelry for me and was being so sweet again. I should have known better, though. He’s like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde.”

Edward hugged me closer to his body and I just melted against him. I don’t know why I was so comfortable with him, but I wasn’t about to let it go. Not now. The worst part of my nightmare was coming up.

“Are you okay, Bella?” Alice asked, taking my hand.

“No,” I replied. “I’ve never told anyone this part and it’s the worst…worst thing that has ever happened to me.”

“We’re here for you, Bella,” Edward murmured, kissing my forehead.

Huffing out a breath, I placed my hands back on my stomach. “James, whenever he brought things for the baby, he’d bring stuff for a boy. He had a name picked out, James Jr., and he was certain that our child was going to a boy. He had redecorated one of his rooms in his mansion as a boy’s nursery, filled with trains.

“Since I was in my second trimester, I was in that horny phase and eventually James and I started sleeping together again. He wasn’t gentler at all and I asked him to not be so hard, in fear of him doing something to jostle the baby. He said that I was his whore since I was carrying his child and that if he wanted to fuck me, he would. And he did. He was starting to act more like the asshole that had used my face as a punching bag. I was scared and frustrated. I wanted to tell him to fuck off, but in some strange way, I wanted my child to know their daddy since mine was absent from my life.

“I scheduled my twenty-week ultrasound. James was going to be there and he was so sure that our baby was a boy. We watched the grainy image and I was happy to know that my baby was healthy and growing perfectly. When the technician asked if we wanted to know the sex, we both nodded yes and with a few swipes of the transducer, she said that our daughter was perfect. I was having a girl.

“James, he looked at me and kissed my forehead, but his eyes were like ice. The drive home was dead silent. I held the printouts of my baby girl, staring at them happily. Once we got to my apartment, James shoved me against the wall and glared at me heatedly. He blamed me for taking his son away. He punched my baby bump. He hated that I couldn’t get anything right. He threw me down and kicked my stomach. He screamed and beat me within an inch of my life, causing me to lose my daughter,” I sobbed, rubbing my belly. “He left me to die on the floor of my apartment. Somehow, I managed to call 911 and was rushed to the hospital. I was admitted and stayed there for nearly two weeks.”

“You lost your baby?” Alice asked, tears flowing down her cheeks.

“And the possibility of me conceiving another is very slim,” I said. “There was a lot of damage to my uterus from James’ blows. If I get pregnant, which would be a miracle since I don’t think I could even be with a man, I’d be very high risk.” I sat forward, grabbing some more Kleenexes and wiping my face. “What’s worse is that my mother blamed me for what happened. I pressed charges against James but she gave him an alibi, saying he was out to eat with her and Phil. She said that I was attacked by a random home intruder or that I beat myself up, trying to spontaneously abort the baby.”

“Why would she say that? Does your mother hate you?” Alice squeaked. “Ooooh, I want to kick her ass and castrate James with a dull, rusty knife.”

“My mom and I never really got along. I raised her, really. My mother figure was my Grams, Renee’s mother. They didn’t get along either. My mother was an odd duck, obviously and I think she was bitter that I took away her youth, her freedom and the man she loved, Charlie, my father,” I frowned. “She saw my relationship with James as a means to an end for her. She didn’t have to ‘support me.’ Though, I was the one who paid the bills, got a job at fourteen so we could have food on the table and managed to get straight A’s, ensuring I got a full-ride scholarship to college. James was…is…a monster. A monster that my mom is vouching for…”

“When did this happen?” Edward asked, pulling me back to his side.

“I lost my baby a little over a year ago. Once I was able, I moved out of my apartment and to another smaller place in Jacksonville. I couldn’t leave due to outstanding commitments with work. The only thing that kept me going was my work. It kept me sane,” I laughed humorlessly. “When I got the phone call about my Grams, I was heartbroken, but happy that I could just leave. I packed up my car with as much clothes as I could and my computer equipment and left, never looking back and only stopping to meet with Jenks about my grandmother’s estate. And that brings us to now.”

“What happened last night, Bella?” Jasper asked.

“Well, when I moved up here, I changed my cell phone number and carrier. I did, however, have a Google generated phone number which I have listed on my business cards. That hasn’t changed since I moved, though it will be,” I frowned. “Anyhow, my mother must have found my website, which is shocking since she’s techno-illiterate. She called me, using the Google number. She went off on me, saying that James was being harassed by the police because of my false claims of his attack on me. Then, she said that I brainwashed my grandmother, tricking her into leaving me her estate.”

“Your mom didn’t get anything?” Alice questioned.

“She got my grandmother’s condo in Boca,” I said. “But, I got the brownstone and all of her estate, including a shit ton of money and such. My grandmother was the only one who took care of me. She flew down to Florida when I was recuperating, trying to get me to relax, but I couldn’t. She knew I was brutally attacked but didn’t know about the baby. I was a bundle of nervous energy, broken because of what had happened to me and anxious that James was going to come after me again. Grams left after a month because she wasn’t feeling well. She chocked it up to old age, but my guess she was beginning her battle with cancer. We stayed in contact until Jenks called me, informing me of her death.”

“What did your mom say that caused you to fly into a panic?” Edward whispered, holding me ever closer.

“That James was out to get me. We had unfinished business and he was going to find me. Renee said that she knew where I was,” I replied, sounding dead and hollow. “That’s when I shrieked and my phone met its demise against your patio wall.” Foggy memories of my panic attack filled my brain. I cringed, wanting to run out of the condo. “So, that’s my story. I’m a fucked up individual and I’ll completely understand if you want wash your hands of me.” I got up and started to walk away. I was jittery, anxious and wanted to crawl into bed and sleep for days. Alice popped in front of me, throwing her arms around my neck.

“Bella, we are not going to wash your hands of you,” she said, holding me tightly. Pulling back, she rubbed my arms. “I can’t even imagine what you’ve been through…”

“I can’t either and I lived it,” I quipped sadly. “Look, I’m going to be honest. Telling that has worn me out. I just want to go home, shower and sleep. I’m sorry I ruined your dinner party.”

“You didn’t ruin it. Rose did,” Jasper snorted.

“She didn’t help,” Edward snarled. He walked over to me and gave me a smile. “Are you okay to drive?”

“I can catch a cab. That’s what I did to get here,” I murmured.

“Edward, drive her home. You’re off today,” Alice suggested. “I’ve got to get ready since my assistant worked last Saturday. I’ve got to go in today. Jas, you’re working, too?”

“Heading there in an hour,” he said, smoothing down his scrub top.

“Bella, I can take you home. After the night you had last night and what you just shared with us today, I would feel better if I personally drove you home,” Edward said, picking up his keys from the entry table.

Alice handed me my purse and a bag. “Leftovers. I ordered too much. There’s a salad and enough to make six or seven gyros. Oh, and I made you an array of dessert goodies, too.”

“Thank you,” I said, clutching the bag to my chest. Alice hugged me, kissing me on the cheek before leading me out the door with her older brother. We road down the elevator and walked in silence to his ‘baby.’ He opened the car door, helping me inside and tossed my food into the trunk. The short drive back to my house was quiet, save for the jazz music playing on the radio. Edward managed to find a parking spot in front of my house. I took out my keys though I was shaking uncontrollably. Remembering the pain of the last few years had rattled me.

Edward took my hand, staring into my eyes. “Are you okay, sweet girl?” he asked.

“No,” I whispered. “I’m terrified…” My eyes clamped shut and tears washed down my cheeks. Stammering against my ribs, my heart was about to beat out of my chest. “Can you stay? I don’t want to be alone. I know that I’m all sorts of crazy and you probably don’t want to deal…”

“Bella,” he said, cupping my chin. “I’ll stay. I was going to offer anyway. You need a friend. Preferably one that is ripped and that can kick your ex-boyfriend’s ass.”

“I can’t believe you said that,” I laughed, tears falling down my face.

“It’s the truth,” he said, turning off the car. He took my keys and grabbed my food from the trunk. I got out, unsteady on my feet. He was by my side in an instant, his arm around my waist. “Easy, Hop-Along.” We walked up the stairs and unlocked the door. Edward put the food in the fridge.

“I’m going upstairs to change. If you want, down a level, there’s a family room with a brand new flat screen. I’ll meet you down there?” I said. Edward nodded, removing his shoes and going downstairs. I quickly changed into a pair of yoga pants and a huge hoodie. Down in my family room, I found Edward sprawled out on the sectional. He was flipping the channels. “Do you want anything to eat or drink?”

“I’m good,” he said, patting the spot next to him. I crawled next to him, curling up next to his warm body.

“Thank you for staying,” I whispered, toying with a string on my hoodie. “I know that we just met, but I feel comfortable around you. Well, Alice, you, Jasper and Emmett.”

“Really?” he asked.

“Mainly you and Alice,” I murmured. I yawned, dropping my head on his shoulder.

“Go to sleep, Bella. I’ll protect you,” he said, tucking a random hair behind my ear.

“You can’t save me from my dreams and nightmares,” I muttered.

“I can sure as hell try,” he said, guiding me down so my head was cradled in his lap. “Close your eyes. Sleep…” He quietly hummed and I felt my eyes droop. Within moments, I felt his hand in my hair, gently caressing my scalp. “I’ll watch over you, sweet girl. I promise…”

_I’ll hold you to that._

**A/N: And so, we now know Bella’s story. James is a monster. Renee is an epic bitch. Phil…is probably in the same boat as James…a monster. Bella trusts Alice and Edward and to some extent, Jasper and Emmett. Up next will be some lighter times. I promise. Leave me some…**

 

 


	23. Chapter 23

**Okay, so I’m starting something new. I’m one of those writers that I have to have a ton on my plate or I get bored. I do plan on finishing all of my WIPs, but I wanted to try something different. Anyhow, this will be a drabble-ish fic. My chapters will be a thousand words or less, unless the chapters lend themselves to something longer (i.e., a lemon…). We’re also going to be switching back and forth, every five chapters between our two favorite characters, Edward and Bella…**

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**BPOV**

When I woke up, it was dark out. I looked around and saw that I was alone in the family room, covered in a blanket, but I heard puttering upstairs. I felt rested and somewhat lighter, but my heart was still empty. I stretched, walking to the half bathroom and answering the call of nature. I washed my face before padding upstairs. Edward was working in the kitchen, creating a tray of some sort. “Hey,” I croaked.

“Holy crap,” he barked, holding his hand to his chest. “You’re so quiet. You need a bell around your neck.”

“Sorry,” I snickered. “I woke up and you were gone.”

“I was starving so I figured you had to be, too. I was going to bring down leftovers and have a couch picnic,” he said, gesturing to the tray with a plate of gyro meat, several pitas and a bowl with the leftover Greek salad.

“I like the idea of sitting at a table better,” I said, gesturing behind me. Edward nodded and carried the plates to the table. He helped me sit and grabbed me a water bottle along with one for himself. “Thank you for staying, Edward. I bet you probably had better things to do than watch me sleep.”

“Nah. I was good. I caught up on _Graceland_. Great show,” he said, popping an olive in his mouth. “Besides, I really didn’t want to leave you alone. After hearing your story, I’m anxious about this guy, James.”

“Me, too, but I can’t live my life in fear,” I shrugged. “My Grams was all about living for the moment and focusing on the future. I’m trying to put what happened to me in Jacksonville behind me. Failing miserably, but trying nonetheless.” I sighed, looking up at him. “Can we not talk about that?”

“Of course,” Edward replied, nodding. “What do you want to talk about?”

“Well, you know my deepest, darkest secret and I know yours, but I don’t much else about you,” I said, arching my brow. “Tell me about Lieutenant Edward Cullen.”

“Well, I grew up in Chicago. I lived here all my life. I’m fairly certain Alice told you about our parents. My mom, Esme, is an interior designer and my dad, Carlisle, is a doctor. Originally, I was going to follow in his footsteps. I was attending University of Illinois down in Champaign, pre-med. I decided to get a job as an EMT since it kind of correlated with my chosen field. I was hooked on the adrenaline of being out on a call and everything. I finished my schooling, getting a degree in biology instead but came up here to become a firefighter. I worked quickly through the ranks, joining the rescue squad with the help of my good friend, Kelly and soon I transferred to Department Eighteen when I passed my lieutenant’s exam,” he shrugged. “I’ve been there for the past three years.”

“Do you have another job besides being a firefighter?” I asked. “Emmett said he’s a contractor.”

“I’m very fortunate that I don’t have to work two or three jobs like some of the other guys,” Edward explained. “My family is fairly well-off. I don’t like to flaunt it, really. I’ve worked most of my life because it’s the right thing to do. I’m really lucky that I can do a job that I love every day. Now, on occasion, I help out Emmett. Leah, Seth and Jacob, they own a bar and I’ve stepped in to be a bartender or server over there.”

“What’s their bar called?” I asked.

“Clear Waters,” Edward answered. “Leah and Seth’s last name is Clearwater, so they thought it would be appropriate for a bar. A lot of the local firemen go there. You should come!”

“Maybe,” I shrugged. “I’m not a fireman.”

“Neither is Alice and she’s there all of the time. So is Jasper,” Edward said, putting his hand on my arm. “And you have to come to the house for that barbeque. The guys are begging to know who you are since you bought all that food.”

“It wasn’t that big a deal, Edward. I just wanted to do something nice since I had such a shitty year. I found that if I put myself before others, I feel somewhat normal,” I said, looking up at him shyly. “I like taking care of people. I’ve been doing it since I was able.”

“But, who takes care of you?” he whispered.

“Nobody,” I muttered. “Except my Grams, but she’s gone.”

“Well, that’s got to change, Bella. What are you doing tomorrow?”

“I have to get a new cell phone and do some work on my own website, changing phone numbers and such,” I said.

“Let me take you,” he said, smiling crookedly. “I’m off until Thursday since I worked a double shift. I would like to hang out with you and _take care_ of you, if you’re amenable to it.” I felt my heart sputter in my chest. “Besides that night out with Alice, have you been around the city? Come on! You’ve got a native Chicagoan willing to give you the grand tour!” He reached and took my hand, staring into my eyes. “Not all of us are monsters like James.”

“I know,” I said, my voice cracking. “I just…”

“Friends, Bella. We can hang out as friends. I’m not proposing marriage,” he quipped lightly. I shot him a look. “You hung out with Alice. Tomorrow, you’re hanging out with me.”

“I have to get some work done since today I was worthless,” I mumbled. “I’d say call me, but my phone is broken and I don’t have a landline.”

He reached into his pocket, handing me his cell phone. “I’ve got a landline. It’s a necessity in our building for the security system. I’ll call you on my cell phone early afternoon? We can get you hooked up with a new phone and number and have some good old Chicago fun. Okay?”

“Yeah,” I said, taking his phone.

**A/N: You know the drill…please leave me some lovin!!! It’s better than getting sexy Fireward’s cell phone as a loaner.**

 


	24. Chapter 24

**Okay, so I’m starting something new. I’m one of those writers that I have to have a ton on my plate or I get bored. I do plan on finishing all of my WIPs, but I wanted to try something different. Anyhow, this will be a drabble-ish fic. My chapters will be a thousand words or less, unless the chapters lend themselves to something longer (i.e., a lemon…). We’re also going to be switching back and forth, every five chapters between our two favorite characters, Edward and Bella…**

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

**BPOV**

Edward stayed, watching a movie with me, after we ate dinner. He had a different energy than Alice. He was much relaxed, but still commanded attention. And he worked hard to make sure that I was taken care of, as opposed to me waiting on him. When he left, around ten, he pointed at his cell phone and reminded me that he’d be calling it sometime in the early afternoon. Tentatively, he held his arms like he was going to hug me. I’d slept with the guy and cuddled against him while I told my secret, I could at least give him a hug.

Wrapping my arms around his waist, I hugged him closely. His strong arms enfolded me in a warm embrace and for the first time since I’d met James, I felt safe and protected. His large hands rubbed my back and his cheek rested on the crown of my head. I knew that I was being stupid in trusting him, but something about his demeanor and caring manner made me comfortable with him. I bit back a sob.

“Don’t cry, sweet girl,” he whispered against my hair, tightening his hold on me. My hands gripped his shirt and I tried to keep it together. I failed. _God, I’m such a fucking mess. I need to be institutionalized._ Edward let go of me and he took my face in his hands. “I can’t even fathom what you’ve been through, Bella. You’re such an incredibly strong and amazing woman. We all care about you. As Alice said, we’re a fungus. We latch on and don’t let go. If you need anything…call me. It’s ‘home’ on the cell phone. Alice is in there, too.”

“It’s been so long since I’ve felt safe,” I sniffled.

“What made you feel safe?” he asked.

“The hug,” I murmured, glancing down at his shoes. “It’s stupid.” I wriggled out of his hold and tried to back up. Edward gently grabbed my wrist and he hugged me again. I just melted.

“It’s not stupid. Alice teases me that I give the best hugs. It’s because I’m so tall,” he chuckled, swaying us back and forth. “I’ll gladly give you hugs to make you feel safe, Bella.”

“Thank you,” I said against his warm chest. He kissed my head and left me go. “I promise to keep the crazy under wraps tomorrow.”

“I’ll keep you so occupied that you won’t even worry about the crazy,” he chuckled. “Seriously, though. Call me if you need anything. Okay?”

“I will. Thank you for what you did last night, this morning and today,” I blushed.

“I’m glad that I was able to provide you some sort of comfort,” Edward said, giving me a sad smile. “Thank you for trusting me, to an extent.” He grabbed his keys and hugged me once more. “See you tomorrow, Bella.” With a wave, he slipped out the door and I locked it behind him. I went downstairs to the first floor, knowing that I would not be able to sleep tonight since I slept most of the day away. I kept Edward’s cell phone nearby as I began working on removing information from my website. The only way to contact me would be email. On my business cards and on my email signature, I’d include my new phone number, once I set it up. I would not have my number for anyone to see. Only my clients or potential clients.

An hour later, Edward’s phone chirped. I picked it up, seeing a text from Alice.

_Hey, it’s me. Edward. I’m using Alice’s phone since you have mine. I hope you sleep well and I really mean it if you want to talk, you can call me. How does one sound for tomorrow? ~ E_

_That should be fine. I can’t really do all that I want to do without a new phone. Thank you for staying and for the hug. It means more than you could possibly ever understand ~ B_

_I’ve got another one for you tomorrow, but for now, here’s a text hug ::HUGS:: ~ E_

_Thanks…I’m feeling the hugs from here. I’ll see you tomorrow, Edward ~ B_

_*Hugs back* ~ B_

He sent me a winky face, bidding me good night. I turned back to the computer, working on Alice’s website along with a few others before my body began to fade. Saving all of my work, I went upstairs to shower, read and relax. Before I went to sleep, I picked up the small frame I had next to my bed. It was the last ultrasound of my daughter. “Momma told her story, little one. For the first time since…people know and they don’t look at me like I’m stupid or crazy. I wasn’t, baby girl. Your sperm donor was. My incubator was. One thing that will never change…I love you, always.” I kissed the frame, hugging it to my body before putting it back on the nightstand. Caressing the outline of her sweet face, I flipped off the lights and went to sleep.

**A/N: Up next will be the first part of Edward’s grand tour of Chicago. We’ll start it in Bella’s POV and end with his. Leave me some!**

 

 


	25. Chapter 25

**Okay, so I’m starting something new. I’m one of those writers that I have to have a ton on my plate or I get bored. I do plan on finishing all of my WIPs, but I wanted to try something different. Anyhow, this will be a drabble-ish fic. My chapters will be a thousand words or less, unless the chapters lend themselves to something longer (i.e., a lemon…). We’re also going to be switching back and forth, every five chapters between our two favorite characters, Edward and Bella…**

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

**BPOV**

I woke up the next morning feeling oddly refreshed. My normal nightmares didn’t assault my subconscious. Instead, I had some fairly romantic dreams of the man who spent the day with me yesterday. I looked at the clock, seeing that it was after eleven. I got up and showered again, wanting to make sure my hair wasn’t a complete rat’s nest. Deciding to let my hair dry naturally, I went downstairs to eat some breakfast. Eating some yogurt and cereal, I checked the weather and it was going to be brutally hot today. I wrinkled my nose, knowing I’d have to wear shorts. The world would be exposed to my pasty white skin.

Searching through my closet, I found something that was comfortable, but still cool. I put on my white Bermuda shorts along with a teal, white and grayish navy ruffled tank top. Pulling my hair up into a loose bun, I slipped on some dangly earrings along with the same chunky bracelet I wore when I was out with Alice. In the bathroom, I attempted to make my puffy eyes and blotchy face look normal. When all was said and done, I looked fairly decent. _Who are you trying to impress? Edward’s your friend. He probably does not want to deal with your special brand of lunacy. Why are you making an effort?_

God, my inner voice was such a snarky bitch. Shut. Up.

Puttering around the house, I cleaned up the kitchen and such, waiting for Edward to arrive. Shortly after one, my doorbell rang. I scampered to open it, seeing a freshly shaven, shorts-wearing Edward. “Hey,” I smiled. “Wow…I thought I was white.”

“Shut it,” he grumbled. “The hair tends to camouflage the pastiness. I wear, for the most part, jeans or khakis. It’s only when it gets above ninety that I break out the shorts. Or when I run during the summer.”

“Well, us ghost-like people need to stick together,” I said, handing him back his phone. “At least your forearms are tan. I’m just ghastly.”

“I beg to differ,” Edward said, enfolding me into a hug. I sighed contentedly. “I think you look lovely.” I blushed and let out a nervous giggle. “First stop, cell phone, okay?”

“Kay,” I said, slipping on my white crocheted Toms and my purse. He offered me his arm as we walked out of the house, waiting patiently while I locked the door. Gallantly, Edward helped me into his car. “How do you manage to get such awesome parking spots? Whenever I drive through here, there’s never any parking!”

“I’ve got good parking karma,” he snickered, closing the door. He jogged around the front of the car and slid into the driver’s seat. “Now, where are you getting a new phone?”

“AT&T,” I answered. “I’m getting a new number, new plan and everything. Out with the old and in with the new.”

Edward nodded, pulling away from the curb and navigating the streets expertly. Ten minutes away, he parked in front of an AT&T store. We went inside and I went through the process of setting up a new phone number, a pretty detailed plan and even getting a landline for my house. I walked out of the store with a brand new iPhone 5S and all of the fixings for it. In his car, he let me charge it as we began our tour of Chicago. “So, Miss Swan, I think we need to start small. Are you hungry?”

“A little. I ate something for breakfast,” I answered, arching a brow.

“I’m starving. I went for a run this morning and I could eat a cow. Or a goat. Have you ever heard of the Billy Goat Tavern?” he asked, his brow arching over his wayfarers.

“Isn’t that the place where they yell, ‘Cheeseburger, cheeseburger’?” I responded, doing the silly accent.

“A girl after my own heart. If you looked at me like I was nuts, I would have driven you back home,” Edward snorted. “I need me a ‘Cheeseborger, cheeseborger.’ He started the car and we drove to downtown Chicago. He parked the Mustang in a parking garage, helping me out of the car. He held my hand as we walked the short distance to Billy Goat Tavern near the Tribune Tower and Wrigley Building. Holding the door open for me, we walked inside. It was busy and looked like a cafeteria. “What do you want?”

“It’s probably sacrilegious to order anything but a cheeseburger,” I said, looking up at the menu. He laughed, wrapping his arm around me as some people pushed towards the front. “I’ll go with that and a side of chips. If they have Diet Coke, I’ll drink that, but if not then lemonade.”

He nodded. “Can I get a cheeseburger with a side of chips with a diet and a triple cheeseburger and a polish with chips and a coke?”

The guy rang him up and I held out my money. Edward gave me a stern look, passing over some cash to the cashier. I bit my lip putting my money back into my purse. He received a receipt and went to sit down with our drinks. Our meals were delivered and Edward was practically salivating over his meal. “Come to papa!” he sang gleefully, picking up his hamburger.

“Do you need a moment alone?” I asked, laughing quietly.

“I haven’t had one of these in forever,” he retorted. “I love to eat. Adore it. I’m all about food. If I’m hungry, I’m bitchy. It’s not pretty. BUT, I can’t eat like this all of the time. That’s why I work out like crazy. Since we’re on a whirlwind tour of Chicago, I figured it would be okay if I splurged. Up next is Garrett’s Popcorn.”

“Is everything that we’re doing today related to your stomach?” I teased.

“No,” he said, rolling his eyes. “There’s more to Chicago than just food. But, right now, my Cheeseborger, Cheeseborger is calling to me. ‘Edward! Eat me!’” he squeaked, making the bun move.

“Then, go right ahead,” I said, taking a bite of the most delicious, but fattening burger I’ve eaten in my life. But it was soooooooooo good. I moaned, sounding like a two-bit whore, but oh my God, I’d died and gone to burger heaven.

“Will you deny my awesomeness?” Edward smirked, wiping his face. “This place is the fucking bomb!”

“I think I’m in love,” I cooed at my burger, kissing it.

“I’m wounded, Swan,” he pouted. I laughed, tossing a chip at him but seriously, I was in love with my hamburger. Nummy!

**A/N: Pictures of the Billy Goat are on my tumblr and blog. Links for both of those are on my profile. You can also find me on Facebook, too: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. We’re switching over to Edward to finish out their tour of Chicago. Leave me some!**

 

 


	26. Chapter 26

**Okay, so I’m starting something new. I’m one of those writers that I have to have a ton on my plate or I get bored. I do plan on finishing all of my WIPs, but I wanted to try something different. Anyhow, this will be a drabble-ish fic. My chapters will be a thousand words or less, unless the chapters lend themselves to something longer (i.e., a lemon…). We’re also going to be switching back and forth, every five chapters between our two favorite characters, Edward and Bella…**

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

**EPOV**

Bella and I finished our cheeseborgers and walked around downtown Chicago. I pointed out some architectural things and history. Bella was really interested in the fragments of various historical buildings on the Tribune Tower. She took pictures with her brand new phone, asking a million questions. I answered as best I could, but was just thrilled to see her smiling.

She was so beautiful when she smiled.

And yes, before you all get all pissy, I have feelings for this beautiful girl. Something about her makes me want to protect her. Her story broke my heart. Seeing her fall apart shattered me. Knowing what she went through, it definitely caused my ‘superhero’ complex to kick into high gear. Yes, I had just broke it off with Tanya, but we weren’t doing anything but fucking around. Tanya wanted a relationship but I definitely didn’t want one with her. Now, Bella? I want it. I want it bad. I want it so badly, that I can taste it.

I knew I had to tread lightly. Bella trusted Alice, Jasper and me with her story. I couldn’t force her into something she wasn’t ready for. James had been brutal with her, leaving her to die and causing her to lose her child. I had to prove to her that not all men were evil monsters like her ex. In her mind, she was resigned to be alone. I knew, deep down, she didn’t want that. If she wanted her solitude, she wouldn’t have bought those groceries or made friends with my sister.

“Edward?” Bella called to me, her voice sounding sweet but confused. “You okay? You were spacing out.”

“I’m fine,” I smiled. “Just thinking.”

“Good things?” she asked, her espresso colored eyes twinkling.

 _I think so. I’m imagining kissing you_. “Definitely. Do you want to go an architectural tour? I know a lot, but these boat tours are so much more interesting,” I suggested.

“Actually, could we go to Millennium Park? The couple next to me said that there’s a free concert at the…crap…what’s the name of the music thing?” she asked.

“Pritzker Pavilion,” I chuckled.

“That’s it. It’s all movie themes and television themes. It’s supposed to start in an hour,” Bella blushed. “I’m a sucker for movie themes. Most of the music I listen to is movie soundtracks.”

“Well, let’s go,” I said, offering her my hand. She tentatively reached for it. Once her tiny hand was in mine, I threaded my fingers with hers, squeezing her hand gently. Not wanting to bring further attention to it, I led her toward Millennium Park. We talked a bit about her work. I had googled Bella’s name and found a lot of articles about her stellar portfolio. She was a big deal in the graphic design world, a pioneer and revolutionary artist. She had been honored with several awards and had a lot of big-name clients, including Summit movie studios, several big name gaming sites and online stores like Etsy, Ulta and Sephora. Her photography portfolio was gorgeous as well. I perused her website, shocked at how elegant she made everything look for the wedding photography and her artistic work was beautiful, but you could see the sadness pushing through.

We made it to the Pritzker Pavilion just in time to see the orchestra start. We sat down on the grass, sipping some water that Bella had bought us. “I wonder what they’re going to play?” she asked, smiling widely.

“I think they’re doing an homage to sci-fi movies,” I said, looking around and seeing the posters.

“Oh, cool,” she said, clapping her hands. We sat and listened to the music. Bella was enthralled with the musicians, watching them with rapt attention. I was trying to watch Bella without getting my balls cut off. An hour later, the concert was over and the crowd started to disband. “That was awesome.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed it,” I said, standing up. I offered her my hand to help her up. Easily tugging her off the ground, she stumbled and crashed against my chest. Her hands braced themselves on my abdomen.

“Sorry,” she said, blushing and stepping back. “I’m a habitual klutz.”

“No big deal,” I smiled. “Do you want to wander around the park?”

“I have to make a pit stop, then yes,” she said, adjusting her purse. “Be right back.” She strode away. I tried to keep my eyes on the lake, but her ass was just calling for me. Like a perv, I looked. I bit back a groan. I was such as an ass man. Eh, who was I kidding? I was a woman man. Anything about women made me horny, from their soft bodies, to their long hair, to their sweet scents, to their delectable flavor…

_Down, boy._

My phone rang from my pocket. I picked it up, seeing Garrett’s name and groaning. “What’s up, Chief?”

“Can you come in tomorrow? I know you were supposed to be off until Thursday, but we’re down a man,” Garrett said. “Seth’s girlfriend is in labor.”

“Yeah, I’ll be in,” I said. “Tell Seth congratulations.”

“Leah may be calling you, too. Since Seth is at the hospital, they’re down a bartender at Clear Waters,” Garrett snorted. Just as he said that, my phone beeped. I looked at the screen, chuckling. “What?”

“Leah’s on the other line. I’ll see you tomorrow, Chief,” I snickered. Flipping over the call, I laughed, “What time do you need me?”

“Um, now?” she whimpered.

“Leah, I’m kind of out right now. I have to go home, shower, change and then drive over to the bar,” I said. “I’ll be there at six. Can you last for that long?”

“Yeah, we’ll make do,” she sighed. “See you at six.”

Bella was walking back as I put my cell phone back into my pocket. “You ready?” she asked.

“Unfortunately, there’s been a change in plans. One of my guys, Seth, his girlfriend is in labor. I was called in to work tomorrow and Leah, his sister and fellow firefighter, called me. She asked me to take Seth’s shift at their bar,” I cringed. Bella frowned slightly, nodding. “Why don’t I drive us back to my condo? I have to change into a pair of jeans and my Clear Waters shirt. You can hang out with Alice and we’ll all go to Clear Waters together?”

“You sure Alice is available?” Bella asked, her eyes filled with fear.

“The shop is closed on Sundays. Come on, sweet girl. It’ll be fun,” I said, offering my hand to her. _I need to stop calling her that. She’s going to freak out._ But, she didn’t. She eagerly took my hand and we walked back to the parking garage. Not the way I had envisioned the day to end, but the bright side was that she was willing to come.

**A/N: Pictures of the fragments and Pritzker Pavilion are on my blog and tumblr. Links for those are on my profile. You can also find some photos on my Facebook page: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. I’m also on twitter: tufano79. Up next will be some bar fun and by the end of Edward’s bank of chapters, there will be some drama. Please, leave me some!**

 

 


	27. Chapter 27

**Okay, so I’m starting something new. I’m one of those writers that I have to have a ton on my plate or I get bored. I do plan on finishing all of my WIPs, but I wanted to try something different. Anyhow, this will be a drabble-ish fic. My chapters will be a thousand words or less, unless the chapters lend themselves to something longer (i.e., a lemon…). We’re also going to be switching back and forth, every five chapters between our two favorite characters, Edward and Bella…**

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

**EPOV**

I dropped Bella off at Alice’s condo. My sister was happy to see our new friend out and about. I told my sister that I was working at Clear Waters, inviting them to come along to the bar. Alice nodded excitedly, saying that they would be ready to go once I showered and came back down. I quickly hosed off, washing off the sweat from the day. I put some gel in my hair and tried to make myself look decent. Once I was dressed in my clothes for Clear Waters, a pair of jeans and a tight black t-shirt, I sprayed some cologne on and went back downstairs.

Knocking on the door, I poked my head inside. I didn’t want to see my sister half naked. She’s been known to walk around her place in the nude, but with Bella around, I doubt she’d do that. “You ladies ready?” I called out.

“Just about,” Alice called back. “I’m just finishing getting dressed.”

“And curling my hair,” Bella deadpanned.

“Alice, put down the curling iron,” I snorted.

“I’m not attacking her entire head. Just smoothing some tendrils. Thirty seconds,” Alice giggled. A minute later, Alice came out, wearing a pair of hot pink lacy shorts with a white tunic, draped over one shoulder. She had a pink tank top underneath and her hair was braided, hanging down her bare shoulder. “The humidity is awful. I was just giving some of Bella’s curls a little bounce.”

“Thanks, Alice. I was going for the drowned rat look,” Bella teased, putting her purse back over her body.

“Well, you both look great. You ready?” I asked.

“Yep. I called Emmett and Jasper. They’ll meet us there later on tonight,” Alice said.

“Was anything salvageable from his apartment?” I asked.

“Nope. He’s suing Rose for destruction of property, getting her to pay to replace all of his clothes, furniture and the security deposit on his apartment,” Alice smirked. “He’s filing the paperwork on Tuesday, after his shift. Jenks, Jasper’s old roommate from college is a lawyer and is representing him.”

“Why would Rose ruin all his furniture?” Bella asked.

“Because she’s a bitch. Apparently, she and Voldemort are like two peas in a pod,” Alice snorted. “I want some beer and greasy food. We have my brother who will wait on us hand and foot.”

I hunched over, limping over to my sister. “Whatever you want, mistress,” I hissed, sounding like Igor from _Young Frankenstein_. Alice patted my head. I chuckled, standing up and picking up my keys. Alice looped her arm with Bella, leading her to the elevator. Alice walked towards her Porsche Cayenne, taking Bella with her. “I was going to drive you…”

“You have to stay until they close, which is after midnight,” Alice said. “We’re not going to be there for six hours. I love you, brother mine, but that’s a bit too much.”

“Fine,” I huffed, kind of miffed that I wasn’t going to have Bella in my car. I waved as I pulled out, driving to Clear Waters. I parked in the back, walking in through the kitchen. I barked my hello to Jose and Felipe, the two cooks who worked in the kitchen. Mason, the dish washer, complained that I was ignoring him. I gave him a high five before I snuck into the bar.

“Oh my God, Edward, thank the lord you’re here,” Leah breathed, throwing her arms around my neck. “Seth called and said that Claire went into labor. I’m excited that I’m going to meet my new niece, but not tonight. The Cubs are playing the Yankees and it’s going to be packed.”

“Is Jacob going to be here?” I asked.

“He’s on his way. He was out with his flavor of the minute,” she snorted derisively. “I think I called him when they were doing the nasty.”

“When are you and Jake ever going to realize that you’re perfect for each other?” I teased.

“Uhhh, never. I love Jacob like a brother. Just like I love you and Emmett. I hate to burst your bubble, Cullen, but you know my feelings about men,” she said, tossing a towel at me. “I like pussy just as much as you do.”

“Probably more,” I chuckled.

“That’s for damn sure,” she smiled. “I’m just waiting for the perfect woman. Someone soft, petite, legs for days and pretty pink lips.” She licked her mouth, swiveling her hips.

“You are a trip, Leah,” I said, stepping behind the bar.

“Come on, I give some good advice about going down on a woman,” she laughed, punching my arm. “I just need to find the perfect beauty that I can put the money where my mouth is.” She looked over at the door where Alice and Bella walked in. “Like her…holy hell…”

“My sister?” I asked.

“No, the hottie next to her,” she whimpered. “Please tell me she’s a lesbian.”

“Sorry, Leah. She’s not,” I purred. “I’d like her to be mine.”

“Fuck my life. All of the cute ones are straight,” she huffed. Throwing her arms up, she stomped back into the kitchen. I just snickered as I watched Bella and Alice get comfortable in one of the booths. Bella was beautiful and I prayed that one day, she’d let me in. Fully.

**A/N: Pictures of Clear Waters is up on my tumblr and blog. Links for those are up on my profile. You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation or on Twitter: tufano79. Please, leave me some!**

 


	28. Chapter 28

**Okay, so I’m starting something new. I’m one of those writers that I have to have a ton on my plate or I get bored. I do plan on finishing all of my WIPs, but I wanted to try something different. Anyhow, this will be a drabble-ish fic. My chapters will be a thousand words or less, unless the chapters lend themselves to something longer (i.e., a lemon…). We’re also going to be switching back and forth, every five chapters between our two favorite characters, Edward and Bella…**

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

**EPOV**

I personally took care of Alice and Bella. The bar filled up pretty quickly after I had arrived. Most of them were neighborhood guys or other firefighters, wanting to watch the game on the huge flat screen in the bar. Leah and Jacob were behind the bar while I acted as a waiter.

Around eight, Emmett and Jasper came in. Emmett looked so downtrodden. Jasper clapped him on his back, finding Alice and Bella. I walked over to my best friend, worried about him. “What happened?”

“Nothing was…my entire apartment was covered in bleach or paint,” he spat. “I’m so pissed.”

“I wouldn’t blame you. Alice said that you’re suing her?”

“Yep. I can’t afford to replace everything in my apartment, let alone the security deposit. My landlord is giving me a week to pack up and move out,” Emmett said, scrubbing his face. “She doesn’t want a tenant like me. I don’t know where I’m going to go.”

“Em, you know you can stay with me,” I said. “It’s not like I don’t have the room.”

“You wouldn’t mind?” Emmett asked.

“Emmett, you’re my best friend. I’m not going to let you live on the fucking streets,” I growled. “What Rosalie did was…there aren’t even words, man. You can stay as long as you want. I’ll get you a key tomorrow, okay?”

“Yeah. Ed, I don’t know what I’d do without you,” Emmett said, hugging me close.

“Sleep on a bleach-stained couch,” I snickered. “I’ll try and help you with the packing, but I’m on tomorrow. Seth’s girl is pushing out a baby tonight.”

“I know. I heard. Leah may be questionable for tomorrow. She wants to see her new niece,” Emmett smiled, smacking my back and pulling back. “Just let me know about rent and shit…”

“Don’t worry about it. Just pay for groceries every so often and we’re good,” I said. “If the damage is as bad as you say it is, you may have to start from scratch. Did you file a police report?” Emmett nodded. “Good. I’m glad you’re rid of that dead weight. I hated being so nice to her.”

“You deserve fucking sainthood. First, dealing with Voldemort and her need to get all of her holes filled and then dealing with her psycho best friend, my ex.” He shuddered.

“What can I get you?” I asked.

“Blue Moon, tall,” Emmett smiled.

“Got it,” I replied, heading behind the bar to get Emmett his drink. Carrying it to the booth, I checked on everyone else. Bella was looking around furtively, but seemed okay. Alice ordered the appetizer sampler for the table. I put it in, making another circle around the bar. When I delivered the appetizer sampler, I noticed Bella was gone. “Where did she go?” I asked.

“Bathroom, but she left a while ago,” Alice answered. I arched a brow, walking towards the bathroom. Pinned near the ladies room was Bella. A guy, who was clearly drunk, was trying to get her to ‘give it up to him.’

“Hey, asshole,” I snarled. “Back away from her.”

“She’s been eying me all night. I’m just trying to show her how good it can be,” he slurred. His hand wrapped around her waist and she whimpered. “Come on, doll face. I’m going to rock your world.”

“Fucktard,” I sneered, pulling him away from her and slamming him against the wall. “Obviously you don’t understand. She’s. Not. Fucking. Interested.” I loosened my hold on him and he drunkenly took a swing at me. I twisted him easily, pushing him to the floor. He fell with an ‘oomph.’ “JAKE! I need you!”

Jacob Black ran over and saw me pinning the drunken asshole down with my knee. He was squirming, but he wasn’t going anywhere. “What happened?” he asked.

“He wouldn’t take no for an answer,” I sneered, looking back at Bella. She was still pinned against the wall, barely breathing. “Throw him out.” Jake smiled evilly, picking up the waste of skin and dragging him through the bar. I turned to Bella. “Sweet girl…” I reached for her, but she pushed against the wall, her eyes glazed over. _God. Damn. It!_ Using the same approach from when she was in panic mode at Alice’s, I moved closer with my hand held out. “Bella, sweet Bella, you’re safe. He’s gone. Please come here, baby…” With a trembling hand, she gripped mine and I swept her into my arms. The dam broke and she sobbed against my chest. I picked her up, carrying her into the small office near the bathrooms. Sitting down on the ratty couch in the office, I just caressed her back and murmured words of comfort.

The door opened and Leah walked in with my sister. “He’s gone, Edward. Frank was completely shitfaced. I called his wife, told her what he did and he’s in a world of trouble, not to mention banned from the bar,” Leah said.

“Thanks,” I said, cupping Bella’s head and nuzzling her hair. Alice bit her lip, looking guilty. I narrowed my eyes at her. “Can you take her home? Do _not_ leave until I get there, Alice.”

“Yeah,” she said. “Jasper’s getting the car. We’re all going to her house.”

“Bella,” I cooed, kissing her forehead. “Alice and the guys are taking you home, sweet girl. Are you okay to walk?”

“I t-t-t-think s-s-s-so,” she stuttered. I held her tightly, not wanting to let her go, but having to since I was needed to finish my shift. “I’m s-s-s-sorry…”

“Don’t apologize. You did nothing wrong,” I soothed. She stood up. I wrapped my arm around her. “Leah, I’m going to make sure she’s okay and then I’ll be back.”

“Yeah, okay,” Leah said, her eyes filled with concern for the tiny woman that clung to me. 

Bella managed to put on an impassive mask, standing tall. I still kept my arm around her as we walked through the bar and out to Alice’s waiting car. I hugged her, relishing in the fact that she just melted against me. I helped Bella into the backseat, where Alice had clambered into the other side. “I’ll see you later, sweet girl.” She looked at me, but her eyes were not focused. She nodded, collapsing against the chair and I closed the door. In the matter of ten minutes, the vibrant, smiling woman had shattered all because of one asshole.

_No, genius, it was three assholes. Remember James? Bella’s mom? He shattered her and her mother encouraged it._

Closing my hand into a fist, I walked back into the bar, wishing the night was over so I could be with her. I wanted to see my Bella smile again.

**A/N: Nope, that’s not the drama I was talking about. It’s kind of setting things up for the drama. Leave me some!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Okay, so I’m starting something new. I’m one of those writers that I have to have a ton on my plate or I get bored. I do plan on finishing all of my WIPs, but I wanted to try something different. Anyhow, this will be a drabble-ish fic. My chapters will be a thousand words or less, unless the chapters lend themselves to something longer (i.e., a lemon…). We’re also going to be switching back and forth, every five chapters between our two favorite characters, Edward and Bella…**

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

By the time I came over to Bella’s, it was well after midnight. I saw Alice’s car still parked on the street. Finding parking around the corner, I jogged to Bella’s home. _My parking karma doesn’t work at midnight, sweet girl._ Knocking on the door, Jasper opened it up. He looked very concerned. “What’s wrong?”

“She’s been somewhat catatonic ever since we got back here. Alice is laying with her on her bed, but it’s like she’s not all there,” he said. “I’m worried for her. She needs help. Obviously what happened to her is haunting her and she keeps slipping further into this depression. Did you ever talk about it today? Has she seen somebody?”

“We didn’t talk today about what happened. So, I don’t know,” I shrugged.

“Alice said that you can go right up, per Bella’s request. You really reached her. Perhaps you can convince to get her the help that she needs. I’ve got some grief counselors and therapists, if she’s interested,” Jasper said. “I’ve got to go. Emmett is crashing with me tonight since I assume you’re probably going to stay here, right?”

“Yep. Where is Emmett?”

“Standing guard. You know how he is when women are brutalized,” Jasper said, giving me a grimace. “It goes back to his sister…He wants to save them all because he couldn’t save Felicity.”

Emmett’s sister went away to college. She was a beautiful, vivacious, female version of my best friend. One night, she was walking home from a study group when she was brutally attacked by a group of freshman, rushing to get into a fraternity. They had to gang rape a girl. They took it too far and Felicity, Emmett’s once bubbly sister is now a permanent resident of a nursing home because she was beaten nearly to death and sustained substantial brain trauma. He visited her as often as he could, but the facility that she’s in was closer to his parents in southern Illinois, just outside of Edwardsville.

Walking up the stairs, I saw my best friend, standing like a sentry at Bella’s door. He looked as haunted as Bella did. “You okay, Em?” I asked.

“Yeah. I’m fine. I’ll see you tomorrow, Edward. I hope that you can make her better,” he chuckled sadly.

“No pressure,” I snorted. Emmett rolled his eyes before he crushed me to his chest. With a hard smack to my back, Emmett darted down the stairs. I walked into Bella’s room. Alice was laying in the bed, holding our new friend, running her fingers through her long hair. Bella was holding a picture frame, sleeping fitfully. “Is she okay?”

“She’s a zombie,” Alice murmured. “In this hollow voice, Bella said that she’d be fine by tomorrow. She’s been dealing with all of this, essentially, on her own. Bella needs help, but I’m afraid that if we suggest it, she’ll bolt.”

“Little Bit, the help you’re proposing isn’t going to work if she doesn’t want it. Now, I feel a little weird talking about Bella like she’s not here, when she’s using your boobs as pillow,” I teased.

“I know she wanted you, Edward. I’m just a substitute,” she said, getting up, causing the frame to fall out of Bella’s arms. I picked it up, seeing a sonogram. “Oh, I was wondering that was. Bella was cooing at the picture. I thought it was she was talking to her Grams.”

“Her baby,” I frowned, caressing the glass. Alice kissed my cheek and left. I tucked the picture frame back into Bella’s arms, locking up her house. I went back upstairs. Bella was awake, rubbing her eyes. “Hi…”

“Edward, you don’t have to stay,” she said, her voice raspy and hollow. “I’ll be fine. I just need to…shower a hundred times.”

“I don’t have to stay, but I want to,” I replied, crawling on her bed and sitting on it. “I feel like it’s my fault.”

“What happened tonight was not your fault. I’m just a magnet for douchebags,” she quipped, holding her frame close to her body. “Present company excluded, of course. You’re not a douche, are you?”

“I can be, but only to people who are douchebags to me,” I snickered.

“That’s perfectly logical,” Bella said. She plucked at her bedspread. “I kind of heard you and Alice.”

“Crap.”

“No, crap. You both are right. I’ve been dealing with all of this heartache on my own. I know I’m not healthy, emotionally. Physically, I’m as good as I can get, but seeing a therapist doesn’t appeal to me. I don’t want to get in touch with my feelings. It sucks. What happened to me sucks and I have to deal with it,” she said bitterly.

“Bella, I know it’s different from what you’re dealing with, but if we lose someone, either a victim or a coworker, on the job, we are not allowed back until we see a PTSD counselor, even just to process what had happened. I’ve been on the therapist’s couch more times than I can remember, even with cases where we didn’t lose someone. It’s tough to try and process such a traumatic event without someone giving you and objective opinion,” I explained. “Speaking someone will not bring back your baby girl, it can help you get over it. It can help you to move on from the hellish relationship you had with James.”

“Maybe,” she shrugged. “I just don’t…I don’t know. I’ve never told my story, not even to my Grams. The one person who should have had my back, my mother, wants me to go back into that toxic environment.”

“Bella, you don’t have to make a decision right now. What you were dealt obviously is impacting you still,” I said, putting my hand on her leg. She flinched. “Sorry…”

“Don’t apologize. I’m just a little raw,” she said, placing her tiny hand on mine.

“Understandable so. Do you want me to stay?” I asked. She bit her lip, looking up at me.

“You don’t have to,” she murmured, but her movements indicated she wanted me to stay. Despite the situation with Bella and her panic attack, the night I spent with her in my arms was the best night’s sleep I’d had. Ever.

“I really don’t mind,” I smiled crookedly.

“I’ll be fine, Edward. You don’t have to stay,” she said, giving me smile. It didn’t reach her eyes. She was throwing up her walls. “You have to go to work tomorrow.”

“It’s not a big deal,” I pressed.

She blushed and twisted her hands. “I would really, um, just like to be alone. I don’t want to keep you up,” she whispered. “I’m sorry.”

I could feel my heart shatter slightly at her dismissal. I wasn’t about to force myself to stay. “Okay, Bella. You have my number, right?”

“Alice gave it to me,” she said, smiling but her eyes were glazed with tears. “I have hers, too. Along with Jasper and Emmett’s. I’ll be fine. I just need to…I’m fine.”

I nodded. She got up and led me to the main floor. She was jittery and jumpy, obviously still upset. I stopped at the door, looking at her with concern. “Sleep well, Bella,” I whispered.

“Unlikely, but thank you,” she giggled anxiously. “I did have fun earlier today. Really, I did. You’re an awesome guy and…” She wrapped her arms around her slender waist, as if she was trying to hold herself together. I held out my arms, wanting to hug her. She shook her head, opening the door. Her walls were up in full force. _Don’t take it personally, Cullen. She’s been hurt. Maybe you should just walk away._

I can’t. I won’t. I refuse to…

“You have my number,” I murmured, dropping my hands and slipping out the door. It shut behind me.

I could hear her sobs as I walked away.

**A/N: Before you all get all upset at me. Bella’s effed up. Like royally. Obviously, there’s a connection between her and Edward. She needs to get some help. Will this episode be the impetus? You’ll have to wait and see. Leave me some…Bella needs the positive reinforcement.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Okay, so I’m starting something new. I’m one of those writers that I have to have a ton on my plate or I get bored. I do plan on finishing all of my WIPs, but I wanted to try something different. Anyhow, this will be a drabble-ish fic. My chapters will be a thousand words or less, unless the chapters lend themselves to something longer (i.e., a lemon…). We’re also going to be switching back and forth, every five chapters between our two favorite characters, Edward and Bella…**

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Thirty**

**EPOV**

It had been roughly a month since that night at Clear Waters. Bella didn’t call any of us. Okay, let me rephrase. She called Alice, only to discuss the changes to her new, updated website. The rest of us didn’t hear from her. I was pissed, to say the least. I knew she was hurt and was trying to make heads or tails of it all, but _I_ wanted to be the one who helped her.

_With what psychiatric degree, genius? You wear that under your bunker gear?_

Even if she did get help, Jasper couldn’t tell us since it would violate HIPAA laws.

Every night, though. I dreamt of Bella. I dreamt of her smiling and happy, holding my hand and sharing greasy, fast food with me. I dreamt of me actually kissing her while we watched that concert. I dreamt about making love to her. But, it wasn’t going to happen. Not anytime soon.

_Or ever!_

I was working, checking some of the equipment on the rig. Jacob was with me, taking inventory. Seth and Mike were playing cards at the table in the garage while Ben was trying to be slick and making out with his girlfriend, Angela. The alarms went off and my squad and the fire truck were called into action. It was late, just after nine. We’d just had some nasty storms and were waiting for the phone calls about down tree limbs or power lines. The dispatcher barked out the address. It sounded familiar.

We drove the ten blocks to a familiar street. We were going on a call at Bella’s home. _Crap! I hope she’s okay!_ We stopped in front of her house. She was standing on the sidewalk, dressed in workout gear. Emmett approached her, as did I.

“What’s wrong, Bella?” Emmett asked, his voice oddly cold.

“I came home from a run and there was a fire in my garage,” she said, looking upset and admonished.

I elbowed my friend. “Is there anything in there that’s flammable?” I asked.

“My car,” she said, biting her lip.

“Let’s go,” I said. “Stay out front, okay?”

“Yeah,” she nodded, watching as we walked between the two brownstones, carrying hoses and our gear. Shattering the windows, we doused the detached garage. We had to get it out before it reached the gas tank of Bella’s SUV. It took most of the night to strike the fire. We did manage to tow out Bella’s now completely totaled vehicle, but kept the garage structure intact. As dawn was about to break, Emmett and I were searching for the cause of the fire. It obviously wasn’t the car.

“Ed, look at this,” Emmett said, calling me over to a corner. “Does this look like accelerant trails?”

“Yeah,” I said. “It must been really hot to burn the concrete like this.”

“Damn, I was hoping that this was just a random garbage fire, but it’s a lot more than that. Someone purposefully lit Bella’s garage on fire,” Emmett growled. “Not that I’d blame them. She is kind of a bitch.”

I slammed him against the wall. “Watch it, McCarty,” I snarled.

“What? You can’t deny it. She loses it, tells us her deep dark story, loses it again and then shuts us all out. That’s a bitch move,” Emmett snapped.

“I don’t think you understand how deep her wounds go, Emmett. What happened to that guy who was watching over her after that situation at Clear Waters?”

“You’re pissed at her, too,” Emmett said, shrugging my hand off.

“Be that as it may, I would never call her a bitch. Now, I’m going to tell her what happened. You best keep your fucking attitude in line if you come and talk to her again. Regardless of how you feel, she’s the fucking victim in this arson. She just lost her car,” I fumed. I smacked Emmett upside the head and stomped towards the front of her property. She was sitting on the Squad truck, talking with Jacob. He had given her his jacket since it had gotten cold and she was wearing some lightweight running clothes. “Go help McCarty,” I told Jacob.

“Got it, boss,” Jacob said, walking the same I came.

“So, what’s the news?” she asked, staring at the crack in the sidewalk.

“Well, we managed to save the garage, but everything inside of it is ashes, including your car,” I frowned, sitting next to her. “We also discovered that this was deliberately set.”

“How?” she asked, looking over at me and then dropping her gaze back to her feet.

“It looks like there was an accelerant poured on the floor of your garage. It was still visible even after being covered with water. The accelerant was burned into the concrete,” I explained. “Could this be…?”

“I don’t know. Possibly,” she said, tugging Jacob’s coat tighter around her body. “James never had any fascination with fire as far as I know. My mom? She could burn things really well, but that wasn’t intentional. More like stupidity.” She picked at the reflective material on the sleeve of the jacket. “You must hate me.”

“Hate’s a strong word. Confused is more like it,” I sighed, running my hand through my sweaty hair. “Look, I don’t want to get into this now…”

“Understandable,” she chuckled humorlessly. “I would like to talk…meet for coffee or something?”

“You have my number,” I said quietly. “I’m going to check on the guys. The main house was not affected by the fire, just the garage. We’ve called the police regarding the possible arson. They’ll be here soon. Insurance should be able to cover the cost to repair…”

“I know, Edward,” she said, covering my blabbering mouth. “Jacob told me everything.” I looked at her and her eyes were not as haunted. Exhausted, yes, but no longer empty. “Thank you for coming out.”

“It’s my job,” I smirked.

“CULLEN! We’ve got an apartment fire on Diversey! Four alarm! We need to go!” shouted Seth. I noticed that the guys had mostly cleaned up. I was lost in that Bella bubble. “Come on, Boss!”

“Call me,” I said.

“I will,” she smiled, handing me Jacob’s coat. I clambered onto the truck, watching as a police officer approached her. Emmett caught my eye, nodding in apology before he climbed onto his truck. With a blare of the horn, we pulled away and drove to Diversey.

“Boss, your phone is vibrating…” Ben said, handing it to me.

_Whispers Coffee and Tea at six tonight?~ B_

_I’ll be there ~ E_

**A/N: What do you think happened to Bella in that month? And who do you think set fire to her garage? Leave me some…oh, and we’re switching to Bella’s POV next chapter.**

 

 


	31. Chapter 31

**Okay, so I’m starting something new. I’m one of those writers that I have to have a ton on my plate or I get bored. I do plan on finishing all of my WIPs, but I wanted to try something different. Anyhow, this will be a drabble-ish fic. My chapters will be a thousand words or less, unless the chapters lend themselves to something longer (i.e., a lemon…). We’re also going to be switching back and forth, every five chapters between our two favorite characters, Edward and Bella…**

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Thirty-One**

I sat anxiously at a table at the Whispers Café. I had spent all morning dealing with the police and answering questions regarding who could have set fire to my garage. I knew it was James. It was a given. He was number one on my list of possible suspects. After the cops left, I took a shower and had my SUV towed, sold for scrap metal. I also contacted the contractor who had upgraded my brownstone, asking him to rebuild my garage. He assessed the damage, working with my home owner’s insurance rep, cutting a deal to fix it. I tried to take a nap, but it was fruitless.

I was more anxious about seeing Edward. When I saw him pull up in the fire truck, my heart stammered against my chest. The same feeling of protection and warmth washed over me. I knew he was pissed. He had every right to be. But, after that night at Clear Waters, I knew that I needed help. The bullshit excuses I was giving them were reverberating in my brain. I dialed Jasper, finding his name on the roster of Northwestern Memorial. I asked him for a name but wanted it kept quiet. He said that he couldn’t say anything even if he wanted to. I dialed the number, getting into to see someone on the Tuesday following that disastrous night at Clear Waters.

I spoke with my therapist, Pam, about everything and anything. I saw her three times a week. During that second week, I finally told her my story. We’d been working on my grief, my inability to trust and my anxiety ever since. I’m not cured by any stretch of the imagination, but I’m finally working through the hell that I lived through for the three and half years I was with James. I’m coming to terms that my mother is a selfish, self-serving bitch who doesn’t care about me.

I’m living for today and focusing on the future.

All throughout the month that I was incommunicado with Edward, I did stay in touch with Alice. We got together for lunch a few times. I told her that I was seeking professional help. She asked why I hadn’t called Edward. My response was that I didn’t want to rely on him. She was confused by that.

I needed to tell Edward why I ignored him before I spilled the beans to his sister. She’d been great, even coming to a few sessions with me with Pam. I was slowly opening myself up to Alice. She was becoming one of my closest friends. I could tell that she was also fiercely loyal. I could trust her. I wanted to trust her. After living most of my life, not trusting people, it was a weird feeling. The only person I trusted was Grams. Not my mom. Definitely not James or Phil. I didn’t have much a relationship with my father to trust him.

“Is this seat taken?” asked a velvety voice.

“By you,” I said, gesturing to it. Edward gracefully sat down. He had cleaned up significantly since I saw him this morning. His hair was shorter, but disheveled. His face was clean shaven and he still wore his wayfarers. “I got you some coffee. I didn’t know what you liked…”

“Plain black,” he said, taking the cup from me. He took a sip. “This is definitely better than the mud they try to pass off as coffee at the house.”

“I like it. I come here to work when the weather’s nice,” I said. Blowing out a breath, I leaned forward. “First off, I want to apologize…”

“You have nothing to apologize for,” he said.

“No, I do. I have two mental breakdowns in the course of three days. That wasn’t normal,” I sighed. “I wasn’t normal. Despite what I told you that night, I needed help. I called Jasper the next day, asking for the name of a therapist. I’ve been seeing Pam three days a week since that day.”

“Has it helped?” Edward asked.

“Somewhat. Will I ever be normal? Probably not, but I’m trying,” I quipped sadly. “For most of my life, I’ve taken care of people and I do not trust anyone. At all. My mom was a mess, relying on me to manage everything in our shithole apartment. Grams tried to help us, but whatever money she gave my mom, Renee gambled away so she just stopped sending money. I’d visit Grams as much as I could, but the responsible adult in me couldn’t abandon my mother. Then, couple that with my toxic relationship with James? I’m a fucking mess.”

“I wouldn’t go that far,” Edward smirked.

“Oh, I would. I was fucked up. I’m still fucked up,” I shrugged. “Then, you walked in.”

“Me?”

“Yeah,” I sighed. “When I was with you, I felt normal. I felt happy. I felt like I did before I went through this nightmare. You know the butterflies?” He nodded, smiling crookedly. “They erupted in my belly around you. That terrified me. You made me feel something that I wasn’t expecting. Ever.”

“What’s that?”

“You made me feel safe, protected, secure, as weird as it sounds, loved,” I snorted. “I didn’t want to rely on it. I didn’t want to use you as a crutch.”

“That’s why you pushed me away?” he asked.

“Pushed is putting it lightly,” I deadpanned. “I kicked your ass out the door and I hated myself for it. The one person to make me feel _whole_ again and I locked you out of my life.” I looked up at him. He was staring at me, his glasses off his face and his verdant eyes piercing through mine. “I can understand if you don’t want anything to do with me. I just…I wanted to get better before we continued whatever it was we were starting.”

“A friendship…”

“Edward, do you look at Emmett the way you’re looking at me?” I asked, arching a brow. He blushed, shaking his head no. “You and I both know that what we’re both feeling is a lot more than friendship.”

“You feel the same way?” he asked.

“Yeah, and that’s what scares me.”

**A/N: More of this conversation is coming up next chapter. Pictures of Whispers Café are up on my blog. Please don’t hate Bella. Please? Pretty please? With an Edward on top?**

 


	32. Chapter 32

**Okay, so I’m starting something new. I’m one of those writers that I have to have a ton on my plate or I get bored. I do plan on finishing all of my WIPs, but I wanted to try something different. Anyhow, this will be a drabble-ish fic. My chapters will be a thousand words or less, unless the chapters lend themselves to something longer (i.e., a lemon…). We’re also going to be switching back and forth, every five chapters between our two favorite characters, Edward and Bella…**

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

**BPOV**

“Why does that scare you?” Edward asked.

“After I got out of the hospital, I made a vow to myself that I wouldn’t get involved with another guy. The idea of being hurt as badly as I was before made me sick. If I led a quiet, celibate existence, I’d be safer,” I whispered. “Then, I met your sister and you. Alice, I love her to pieces. She makes me laugh.”

“What about me?”

“You make me feel whole. The emptiness inside goes away and I just want to crawl in your arms, never to leave,” I blushed. “I was close to moving again. Selling my grandmother’s home and never coming back. I couldn’t though because I owed it to myself, to you and Alice, to stay. I can’t keep running from my problems.” I sighed, leaning back against the chair. “I know that you’re pissed off at me and you have every right to be. I just had to get my head on straight.”

“I understand what you needed to do, I just wish you could have talked to me before…” Edward frowned.

“You’re right, but I wasn’t exactly in the right frame of mind,” I said. “Keep in mind that I’ve never had anyone care for me like you and your sister. My Grams was amazing, but I only saw her briefly. She didn’t get along with her own daughter, but Grams loved me enough to spend time with me. Her life was up here while my mom felt the need to drag her daughter all over the continental United States.”

“Why didn’t your Grams sue for custody?” Edward asked.

“She tried, but the social worker didn’t seen anything wrong with our apartment or Renee’s behavior,” I snorted humorlessly. “The sad thing was that I managed to clean the house and it was my paycheck as a fourteen year old that was paying our rent.” I looked back up at him. “I hated being away from you and everyone. I just felt like I was draining you.”

“Bella, we want you to be happy. I know I do. That day, I had the most amazing time with you,” he smiled. “I wanted to take you out again…like a date…”

“If you had asked me, I would have said no or freaked out like when I dropped off the groceries,” I said, hating my fucked up mind. “I also know that time has passed. I know that you probably don’t want to deal…”

“The thing is that I do. I haven’t stopped thinking about you, Bella. Alice teases me and says that it’s my superhero complex. Emmett thinks I’m horny,” he quipped. “I’m not going to lie and say that everything is hunky dory between us. It’s not.”

“Did you just say hunky dory?”  I asked.

“Shut it. I barely had enough time to go home and shower before coming here. I’m working on next to no sleep,” he said, smirking at me. “Based on the circles under your eyes, I’m guessing you’re experiencing the same exhaustion.”

“I am, but I had to talk to you. Seeing you last night…I missed you,” I whispered, picking at the wrap around my cup.

“I missed you, too,” Edward whispered back, taking my hand in his. “I was freaking out every time the ambulance went on a run; that it was you…that you couldn’t handle…”

 “Suicide?” I asked. Edward blushed and nodded. “I thought about it. I almost tried it, but I didn’t want to give up. I had to prove to James, to myself, that I was stronger than that. My suicidal thoughts happened right after my Grams left and I was alone in my shithole apartment. Work kept me focused. It still does.” Edward kept his hand in mine, caressing my knuckles. With each innocent brush of his thumb, I bit back shudders. “I want to…to open my heart again, Edward. You showed me so much kindness. If you don’t, I’ll maintain my distance, but I wanted to try. I wanted to…”

“I want to, too,” he murmured. “Slowly, right?”

“Yeah. I’m so sorry,” I sniffled. “So sorry. I didn’t want to…”

“But you had to,” Edward finished for me, wiping an errant tear from my cheek. “I would rather be with you, smiling and happy. I never want you to cry or feel pain again.” I chuckled sadly, nodding against his warm palm. “Have you eaten today?”

“Some granola and this cup of coffee,” I answered. “I was too busy dealing with the cops, insurance adjusters and contractors.”

“Do you want to go out for dinner?” he asked, standing up and taking my hand. I smirked. “No time like the present, sweet girl. I want to take you out. On a date. For dinner. Will you join me, Miss Swan?”

“That sounds really good,” I beamed. Standing up, I tossed my coffee into the garbage, walking with Edward to his car. _See Grams, I’m finally doing what you said. Living for today…ain’t he cute?_

**A/N: Up next will be the rest of their date. Leave me some!**

 

 


	33. Chapter 33

**Okay, so I’m starting something new. I’m one of those writers that I have to have a ton on my plate or I get bored. I do plan on finishing all of my WIPs, but I wanted to try something different. Anyhow, this will be a drabble-ish fic. My chapters will be a thousand words or less, unless the chapters lend themselves to something longer (i.e., a lemon…). We’re also going to be switching back and forth, every five chapters between our two favorite characters, Edward and Bella…**

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

**BPOV**

Edward drove us to Frontera Grill. Parking nearby, we walked to the restaurant and were immediately seated. He ordered a beer while I stuck with water. In addition to seeing Pam, I’d been prescribed anti-depressants and anti-anxiety pills by my psychiatrist, Dr. Nyma. Alcohol didn’t mix well with my medications. Once we ordered our food, Edward blushed. “I want to apologize for Emmett,” he muttered. “He was a bit cold towards you.”

“Yeah,” I said, sipping my water. “I don’t blame him, though. I kind of fell off the face of the planet.”

“Regardless, his behavior was unprofessional on a call. Regardless of our personal relationship, it’s our job to put out the fire, not chastise the homeowner. It was your prerogative to not call me. He’s just struggling with everything that happened between he and Rose. It’s messy, honestly and Emmett is against all women,” Edward said. “He isn’t mad at you. He’s mad at women. Make sense?”

“I get it,” I chuckled. “In his eyes, I hurt you and because I have a set of boobs, I’m the enemy.”

“I ripped him a new one once we got back to the station. He felt badly for acting like a douche, but it will probably be awhile before he warms up to you,” Edward admitted quietly. “He’s been staying with me since his landlord evicted him. He saw how I was broken up about your lack of communication.”

“And yet you’re here,” I said, arching a brow. “Either you’re a masochist or you really like me.”

“It’s definitely the latter. I can’t stop thinking about you and knowing that James got close, supposedly, to light a fire in your garage, it scares me,” he said, reaching across the table and picking up my hand. “Maybe it is my weird superhero complex, but the idea of you being hurt makes me sick.”

“Enough about this. I want to move forward and so do you, right?” I asked.

“I do, Bella. Very much,” he said, kissing my knuckles. I closed my eyes, shuddering slightly at the feeling of his lips on my hand. “Now, what did the police say regarding your garage?”

“I gave them a list of names of people who could do this. It was weird, giving my mother’s name as possible suspect,” I said. “I also got a restraining order against James. I already had one from down in Florida, but I worked with the cops and Jenks, my attorney, to add Illinois up to it. I just don’t know what to do. I don’t want to hide in my home anymore. I want to live my life.”

“I don’t blame you,” Edward said, smiling crookedly.

“How is Emmett as a roommate?” I asked.

“Messy,” Edward replied, wrinkling his nose. “I love the guy, consider him to be a brother, but would it kill him to not leave his socks in the middle of the living room. Oh, and he also hates wearing clothes. I’ve seen Emmett’s dick more times than I care to admit.”

“Wow,” I snorted.

“How are things going for you? Well, besides the garage?” Edward chuckled.

“Work’s great. Alice’s new website is now live and already she’s doubled her profits,” I said. “It was my pet project while I was trying on not losing my mind. Alice tried to pay me, but I wouldn’t accept anything, really. Then, I get this box delivered to my door with all of the new fall pieces from her collection. Apparently, she’s paying me in clothes.”

“That’s Alice for you,” Edward replied, sipping his beer. “My sister has a heart of gold and loves her friends fiercely.”

“I love her, too. She’s helped a lot. She’s actually come to a few of my therapy sessions and was there when I met with my psychiatrist,” I blushed. “I’m very blessed to have her in my life and blessed that she didn’t smack me stupid when I stopped talking to you.”

“Alice has a weird sixth sense about her family,” Edward explained as our meals were delivered. “She knew that we were meant to be, but that you needed time.”

“Alice told you that?” I questioned.

“I knew that you were still talking to her. We spoke briefly about you, but Alice never really said much. She didn’t want to betray your confidence. She only told me that you were still working on her site and hanging out. Nothing about going to therapy with you or whatnot,” Edward said.

We ate in relative quiet, mentioning how good the food was. He did tell me about Seth’s little girl, Alanna and the quick wedding to Claire at the courthouse a couple weeks after she was born. I just listened and slowly ate my meal. We wrapped our dinners. Edward paid the bill, much to my chagrin. I had invited him out, but he said that this was a date and the guy should pay. However, we were both yawning, the exhaustion of our crazy day catching up. After his fifth yawn, he chuckled. “I’m sorry, sweet girl.”

“I’m with you,” I giggled. “I should go home and go to bed. I just don’t want this to end.”

“Me neither,” he smiled. We walked back to his car, hand in hand. “Would you like to come back to my place for some dessert?”

“Tempting,” I said, arching a brow. “I was going to offer you the same since I made my rocky road cookies.”

“Oooh, can I come over?” he asked, his brows waggling.

“Good lord, the way to your heart is through your stomach,” I laughed, poking his belly. “Come on. I’ll make us some coffee and you can enjoy my cookies.” He smiled widely, hugging me to his body and kissing my cheek.

**A/N: Up next will be the rest of their date. Will they kiss? Let me know what you think!**

 


	34. Chapter 34

**Okay, so I’m starting something new. I’m one of those writers that I have to have a ton on my plate or I get bored. I do plan on finishing all of my WIPs, but I wanted to try something different. Anyhow, this will be a drabble-ish fic. My chapters will be a thousand words or less, unless the chapters lend themselves to something longer (i.e., a lemon…). We’re also going to be switching back and forth, every five chapters between our two favorite characters, Edward and Bella…**

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

**BPOV**

Edward drove me back to my house, parking on the street. We walked down the sidewalk, hand in hand. We didn’t talk. Just walked. The silence, though, wasn’t tense. It was more content than anything. Arriving back at my place, I let us in and led Edward back to the kitchen. “Do you want some coffee?”

“If I have to drive home, yes,” he said. “I may just stay for a cup of coffee and some cookies. I’m fading fast, Miss Swan.”

“I hear you. I think I’ll no problem falling asleep tonight,” I snorted humorlessly.

“Are you still having nightmares?” Edward asked.

“Sometimes, but Pam told me to journal about them. She is big into dream imagery and stuff. If I can face my demons in the real world, they won’t attack in my sleep?” I shrugged, making the coffee and swiping the cookies along with a tub of ice cream. “Homemade ice cream sandwiches?”

“Can I move in?” he asked, licking his lips.

“Emmett that bad?” I giggled.

“He sure as hell doesn’t cook as well as you,” he said, swiping a cookie from the plastic container, stuffing it into his mouth. “We all kind of pick at our food when it’s Emmett’s turn to cook at the house. He can grill like nobody’s business, but anything that can’t be cooked over charcoal briquettes, it’s usually not edible.”

“How often does he cook?”

“We have a chore wheel at the station for each shift. It usually works out to being once a month or so. Sometimes guys trade if they don’t like a job, but we follow it mostly. It’s a lot more diplomatic than other houses who make their candidates or new firefighters do the grunt work. We all take turns cleaning the shitter, washing the rigs and doing the laundry,” Edward said. “Speaking of the house, we’re having a barbeque on our next shift. We have a monthly celebration for all of the birthdays during each month. We’ve had a lot of birthdays, namely baby Alanna and Jacob. You should come. Alice and Jasper are coming. Jasper did a few ride-alongs with Jessica and Angela.”

“When is it?” I asked.

“On Thursday,” Edward smiled. “You can come with my sister after she’s done with the shop. Jasper will already be at the house since he’s scheduled to help out that day, regardless.”

“I’d like that,” I answered. “Perhaps I’ll bring dessert. Some of my cookies?”

“Not these. They’re mine,” he growled, arching a brow at me.

“Got it,” I laughed. “I will bring something. How many should I account for?”

“Roughly thirty. We’ve got about eleven that are actively on the rigs and such, plus other people who help out. We’ve also invited friends and families of our crews as well,” Edward answered. I poured us both a cup of coffee and then began dishing out our homemade ice cream sandwiches. Placing Edward’s on a plate, I handed it to him. I was going to try and be a bit daintier, eating mine with a spoon. I just knew that I’d get a glob of ice cream on my chest if I ate it like a sandwich. “Seriously, when can I move in?” he asked, his mouth full of cookies, ice cream and coffee.

“Edward, when was the last time you had a good meal?”

“An hour ago,” he laughed. “Today has been a clusterfuck. It started with your garage fire and ended with that apartment fire on Diversey.”

“No wonder you can what you want. With all of that, you probably lost a ton of calories,” I said, making him another ice cream sandwich. “Eat!” He eagerly enjoyed the second sandwich until he started barking that his head was hurting.

“Shit! Brain freeze,” he said, dancing around in my kitchen.

“Drink some coffee. Slowly,” I said, pushing his mug closer to his hand. He swiped it, taking a few tentative sips. His furrowed brows relaxed and he drank some more. “Better?”

“Yeah,” he replied, his eyes opening and he smiled. Moving around my kitchen island, he put the ice cream back into the freezer and covered my cookies in their plastic container. He placed his dirty dish in the sink, rinsing it off before he shuffled closer to me. I felt him behind me. My hair stood on end, but not in a bad way. I wanted him there. “Bella?”

I turned and saw him right behind me. I felt so small compared to him. “This won’t do,” he chuckled, lifting me easily so I was sitting on the counter. I was now nose to nose to Edward. “Much better. I like that you’re tiny, but I wanted to look into your beautiful eyes.” I blushed, looking down at his polo shirt. “Hey, I want to see you.” His hand cupped my chin. “Bella…you’re an amazingly strong woman. It takes courage to rebuild your life after what you’ve been through. Now, I’m not going to lie and say that everything is okay between us. It’s not, but I want it to be. I think part of it may be my fault.”

“Edward, it was all me,” I muttered. “I’m the fuck up, really. I needed help. Telling you, Alice and Jasper was the catalyst to get me the help that I needed but how I handled our relationship; it was wrong. I just hope that I didn’t ruin it before it even had a chance to blossom.”

“Does this answer your question?” Edward asked, his mouth softly covering mine. His hands moved to caress my cheeks before his arms wrapped around my waist. His lips were tender, gentle and moving slowly over mine. My palms glided up his arms until I reached his neck. Twining my fingers in his silky hair, I sighed. He deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue between my lips. He tasted like coffee, ice cream and cookies. With a sweet brush of his lips, he pulled back and rested his forehead against mine. “I want you, Bella. You’re beautiful, brave, strong and…so many other things. I know that you are healing. I want to be there for you, obviously as a friend but, in time, as something more. I’m willing to wait.”

“I want you, too. I’m just so scared,” I murmured, my fingers massaging his scalp. “I’m scare of what I’m feeling. I’m scared of what I’m running from. I’m scared…” I trailed off. “But, I’m not scared of you. I know you are not _him_. You’ve proven that to me during our time together. I just wasn’t prepared for it. You know?”

“Me neither. You know my history. It’s nowhere as damaged as yours, but I’ve been hesitant to trust women, for some pretty obvious reasons,” he chuckled darkly. “Do you want this?”

“Yes,” I said, more confident in anything else.

“Good. So do I. We’ll travel this path together, Bella,” he replied, taking my face in his hands. “Because I want this more than anything in the world.” And he kissed me again.

**A/N: WOOT WOOT! They kissed! Edward wants her. She wants him! Can I get a ‘holla’? Now does this mean that they’re going to jump right into bed and fuck like bunnies? Um, no. It will be a slow burn, times of exploration, roaming fingers, longing kisses and everything but the deed for a while. How long? I have no clue. Now up next is the birthday barbeque at the house. Bella is going to chat with Emmett. He doesn’t know her story, remember? He doesn’t understand why she pulled away and Edward, being the classy guy he is, didn’t tell her story to his best friend. Leave me some!**

 

 


	35. Chapter 35

**Okay, so I’m starting something new. I’m one of those writers that I have to have a ton on my plate or I get bored. I do plan on finishing all of my WIPs, but I wanted to try something different. Anyhow, this will be a drabble-ish fic. My chapters will be a thousand words or less, unless the chapters lend themselves to something longer (i.e., a lemon…). We’re also going to be switching back and forth, every five chapters between our two favorite characters, Edward and Bella…**

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

**BPOV**

I was sitting in Alice’s car, holding a large tub of chocolate chip brownies. We were driving over to the firehouse for their birthday barbeque. Edward and I spent nearly an hour making out before he almost crashed while we were kissing on our impromptu date. I sent him home with a travel mug of coffee and the rest of the cookies. He kissed me, dragging his ass to his car. We hadn’t seen each other since then, but had spoken on the phone frequently, getting to know each other. Or rather, getting to know the new and improved Bella.

I was a work in progress, that’s for sure, but I was getting better. Pam and Dr. Nyma definitely helped me out with that. My depression and anxiety would always be a part of my life, but I needed to learn to cope with them. Dr. Nyma said that the anti-depressants were only temporary. He wanted to stabilize my mood and then wean me off them. I’d continue working with Pam to keep things at the status quo.

“You okay, Bells?” Alice asked.

I snorted at her nickname for me. “Bells?”

“What? I’m just trying it on for size,” she giggled. I arched a brow at her. “Are you excited about the barbeque?”

“I’m excited, yes. Nervous, too,” I shrugged. “I know that Emmett’s not my biggest fan right now.”

“He doesn’t know your story. He knew you were hurt, but not the extent. Plus, he’s dealing with some shit, too. Not that it’s an excuse for acting unprofessionally while on a call,” Alice argued. “Are you going to talk to him?”

“I’m going to try. Edward did say that he reamed him out after the call to my house,” I said. “We’ll see.” Alice parked the car and we walked to the rear of the firehouse where you could hear the tell-tale signs of a party: laughter, music and the scent of grilled meat. Walking through the garage, we found everyone sitting around various picnic tables in the back. There were a couple of games set up, bean bags, rings and some ladder contraption. Jasper was sitting on a chaise lounge while Emmett and Edward were manning the grill.

“Hey, Ali,” came a rough, female voice.

“Leah, what’s up?” Alice smiled. “I have food. Something healthy. Heaven knows that these guys wouldn’t know a veggie if it hit them in the nose.”

“True,” she laughed.

“Leah, this is my best friend, Bella. She’s also dating Edward, kind of,” Alice smirked, bumping me with her hip.

“I remember you,” Leah said. “You were at the bar when Frank decided to be a douche. Are you okay?”

“Better now,” I shrugged. “Unlike Alice, I brought chocolate chip brownies.”

“Edward mentioned that you’re a phenomenal baker,” Leah beamed, cracking open the lid. “They smell decadent. I’ll put this stuff inside. Help yourself to some soda or water. They’re in the coolers inside the garage.”

I swiped a water bottle while Alice got a diet coke. She skipped over to Jasper, sitting on his lap. I wandered over to the grill where Edward was babysitting the hot dogs and Emmett was grilling up burgers. “Hey,” I said, giving Edward a warm smile. He put his tongs down, hugging me close. “Smells good. We could smell it down the street.”

“It’s because Emmett uses this special seasoning on his burgers. They are to die for,” Edward said. Emmett harrumphed next to him, glaring at his burgers. Edward glared at his friend.

“Do you think you could watch the burgers while I talk to Emmett?” I asked, my heart stammering.

“I’m fine,” Emmett said coldly.

“No. You’re not. Go talk,” Edward said, swiping the spatula from his friend. He pushed Emmett away. “I don’t want to go to the chief about your sucky behavior, McCarty.” Emmett glowered at Edward but he walked away from the grill. We wandered over to a quiet corner, near the coolers.

“What you did to him was a dick move,” Emmett said harshly.

“What you’re doing now is a dick move,” I spat. Emmett shot me a look. “I know you don’t know me or what happened to me, but I have my reasons for pulling away.”

“A phone call wouldn’t have hurt you,” Emmett snarled. “A text?”

I scrubbed my face and stared at Emmett. “Prior to a year ago, I was in a highly abusive relationship. I lost my friends, my family…everything. My ex-boyfriend, who I suspect burnt down my garage, beat me up when I was pregnant because I was having a baby girl, not the boy he desired. I lost my child and the possibility of having any children at all because of what he did. My mother alibied my ex when I went to the police and she wants me to stay with him. Edward, Alice and Jasper were the first people I’ve told since it happened. I do not trust anyone, Emmett, but for some strange reason, I trust them. Edward probably the most.

“That night, at Clear Waters, I had a hell of a panic attack, remembering moments of my hellish relationship. I also overheard Alice and Edward discussing me getting help. I adamantly denied it for a year, but I wasn’t getting better. Edward made me feel safe, but I refused to use him as a crutch. Yes, the way I cut off all communication was harsh, but it was what I had to do for me in order to start to get my head on straight. If I called him, I’d beg him to come over and keep me safe, but it wasn’t solving the fucking problem only masking it.

“Now, you don’t have to like me. I don’t care if you do. All that I ask is that you treat me respectfully. I never did anything wrong to you. I’m fucked up in the head,” I snarled. “I needed to fix me before I could even begin to…” Tears splashed down my cheeks and I wiped the away hastily.

“Bella, stop,” Emmett said. He moved closer, but I was pretty raw. I jumped back. I moved so I was closer to Edward and in the yard. “Shit, I’m sorry. I just saw him all broken up…I didn’t know.”

“I know you didn’t,” I sniffled, holding myself together. “You can’t tell a book by its cover. I had my reasons.” Edward came up behind me, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. I wanted to collapse against him but I held strong. “You can hate me, just don’t make this any more difficult than it already is.” Looking up at Edward, I blinked a few times. “Is there a bathroom I can use to clean up?”

“Sure,” Edward said, guiding me into the firehouse. Once inside, I asked for a few moments. I went to the bathroom, washed my face and took one of my anti-anxiety pills. That was tougher than I anticipated. I just wanted a day where my life was easier, where I wasn’t scared or upset or mad.

Will it ever come?

**A/N: Up next will be Edward’s POV of the BBQ. How will he react to seeing Bella cry and Emmett’s reaction? Leave me some!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Okay, so I’m starting something new. I’m one of those writers that I have to have a ton on my plate or I get bored. I do plan on finishing all of my WIPs, but I wanted to try something different. Anyhow, this will be a drabble-ish fic. My chapters will be a thousand words or less, unless the chapters lend themselves to something longer (i.e., a lemon…). We’re also going to be switching back and forth, every five chapters between our two favorite characters, Edward and Bella…**

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

**EPOV**

I watched as Bella and Emmett walked towards the firehouse. Bella had told me that she wanted to share her story with Emmett, hopefully helping him understand why she was as jumpy as she was. “Cullen! You’re burning the burgers. Get out of the way,” Garrett said, pushing me away from the grill. He looked over where Bella and Emmett were talking. “Isn’t that our Good Samaritan?”

“Yeah. We’re together, sort of,” I blushed. “However, Emmett isn’t a fan.”

“Emmett isn’t a fan of anything with tits,” Garrett snorted, putting the burgers onto a clean tray. “I think he’s going to turn gay because of what the ice-cold bitch did to him. He still living with you?”

“In all his messy glory,” I deadpanned. “He said that he’s going to look for a place once he gets paid by Rosalie. She has to fork over nearly fifty thousand bucks for all of the destruction she caused.”

“How did he win that?” Garrett snorted.

“Jasper’s old college roommate, Jenks, represented him and he never loses,” I smirked. “I’m glad that she was held accountable for her actions. It was either fork over the money or face jail time for felony vandalism and destruction of property. Rosalie would lose her job if she had a felony charge on her record. So, she’s scrambling to…” Over by Emmett and Bella, she was moving away from him. Her eyes were filled with tears. She was holding her stomach, obviously very upset. “Sorry, Chief. I’ve got to go. Watch the grill?”

I darted across the yard, reaching Emmett and Bella. I reached them, putting my arm around my girl. She stood a little taller, looking directly into Emmett’s eyes. “You can hate me, just don’t make this any more difficult than it already is.” She turned to me, her molten chocolate eyes were brimming with tears. “Is there a bathroom I can use to clean up?”

“Sure,” I murmured, wanting to provide her with more comfort. Taking her hand, I led her into the locker room. She hugged me before asking for some time alone. I nodded and went back outside. Emmett was sitting on one of the coolers. I smacked him. “What did you do?”

“Nothing! She told me her story and I felt like a colossal ass,” he mumbled miserably. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because it wasn’t my story to tell,” I said. “She’s obviously still struggling and you acting like a douchebag is not helping the situation, Emmett. You liked her before…”

“I still do. She reminds me a lot of Felicity,” Emmett frowned. “Well, pre-attack Felicity.”

“She had her reasons. I understand them and we’re moving past it. If I can forgive her, then I don’t see why you can’t,” I growled.

“I’ve forgiven her. There was nothing to forgive, really. When she told me…God, I’m fucktard.”

“Yep,” I said. “Now, treat her right, Em. None of this bullshit glaring, glowering crap. She’s got enough on her plate. She doesn’t need you taking out her frustrations and hatred of women out on her. She’s special to me…”

“I can see that. You’ve got the vein popping,” Emmett said, pointing to my forehead. “That only comes out when you’re really emotional.”

I scrubbed my forehead and calmed myself down. “Sorry for smacking you, it’s just…I like her. A lot. That’s why I was Emo Edward the past month. I thought we had something special and we do, but she needed to be in the right frame of mind before we dove into whatever it is we are.”

“Obviously more than friends,” Emmett said, waggling his brows.

“Obviously,” I smiled. “But, we’re taking it _slow._ ” I blew out a breath, staring at my best friend. “Are you cool with her? Or do I need to kick your ass?”

“I can be cool with her. I just hate the fact that you were hurting and she didn’t care about you,” Emmett shrugged.

“She does care. Right now, she’s entitled to be a little selfish, Em. She needs help and she got it; she’s continuing to get it but her nightmare is nowhere near over,” I muttered.

“What do you mean?”

“That fire in her garage? I think it was started by her ex-boyfriend,” I growled.

**A/N: Sooooo??? What do you think? Will Emmett join Team Bella? Leave me some!**

 

 

 


	37. Chapter 37

**Okay, so I’m starting something new. I’m one of those writers that I have to have a ton on my plate or I get bored. I do plan on finishing all of my WIPs, but I wanted to try something different. Anyhow, this will be a drabble-ish fic. My chapters will be a thousand words or less, unless the chapters lend themselves to something longer (i.e., a lemon…). We’re also going to be switching back and forth, every five chapters between our two favorite characters, Edward and Bella…**

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Thirty-Seven**

**EPOV**

“Bella mentioned that,” Emmett said, his brows furrowing. “Why isn’t he in jail for murder?”

“For some strange reason, Bella’s mother wants her back together with that monster. I don’t know if her mom told him where she lived or something, but I think he’s connected.”

“So, he’s still out. Roaming free to make her life hell?” Emmett snarled. I nodded. “What are we going to do?”

“Be there for her,” I said. “Without stifling her. She trusts us, Em. We look out for her, which is a first since her grandmother. Look, I’m not going to say anymore. From the length of time that Bella was talking to you, she gave the Cliff’s Notes version of her story. When she talked to us the day after Rosalie broke up with you, it took her over two hours to get through her story. Don’t…just don’t lump her with Irina and Rosalie.”

“I won’t,” Emmett said as he looked over my shoulder. Bella was walking out of the firehouse. She looked a little unsteady, but still with us.

I clapped Emmett on his arm before walking to her. She gave me a tight smile. “Are you okay?” I asked, enfolding her in my arms. She gripped my polo, melting against me. She didn’t respond, just breathing deeply. “Bella?”

“Just hold me,” she whispered. “Your sister helped me when we were not talking, but your hugs are infinitely better.” I led her to the garage, sitting down on one of the chairs and holding her in my lap. Her nose buried itself in my neck and she shuddered. I rubbed my hands along her back. “You’d think each time I told that fucking story, it would get easier. It doesn’t.”

“I can’t imagine, baby,” I said. “Something like that…there are no words on how you can cope with it.”

Bella pulled back and she gave me a watery grin. “There are ways and I’m trying, but it’s still tough. I just needed Emmett to know, though. I don’t want you fighting with him. I’m not worth it.”

“Bullshit,” I snapped. “Bella, you are worth it. Just let me show you.”

“Sorry,” she sighed. “The self-esteem takes a header after I share my story. I am worth it. I’m worth a lot of things. I just need to start believing it.” She flipped her hair and looked at me. “God, you’re pretty.”

“Most guys like to hear that they’re handsome. Not pretty,” I laughed, kissing her cheek.

“It’s your eyes. They are the most unique shade of green,” she said, tracing underneath my eyes. “It’s a combination of jade and turquoise with golden flecks and your left eye has some brown mixed in, too.” She bit her lip, running her lips above my brows. “And don’t get me started on your lashes.”

I barked out a laugh before I cupped her cheek. “I’m glad you think my eyes are pretty,” I murmured, staring at her. “They’re nothing compared to yours…such a deep shade of brown with soft flecks of gold and hazel. They truly show me inside of your soul, Bella.” Leaning forward, I brushed my lips with hers. She sighed, her hands moving to my hair and tangling in my messy tresses. Our kiss was chaste, but it lit something inside of me. Bella was a beautiful, but broken woman. She was intelligent, driven and so incredibly strong. The need to protect her consumed me. The desire to love her drove to the point of madness. I’d never taken as many showers as I had during that month when she was trying to get better. Each fantasy featured her. I couldn’t wait until that fantasy became a reality. But, she was in control. She was the one who would dictate our physical relationship. Her wounds outweighed my insatiable need to make love to her. I did not want to break that trust that she placed in me. But, when I did, I’d cherish her like the goddess she is.

Pulling back, I cupped her cheek. “I’m glad you came, sweet girl,” I smiled.

“Me, too,” she said, her voice raspy and husky. “But, I want to have fun. No more drama for today. Let’s gorge ourselves on those hamburgers and potato salad and my chocolate chip brownies.”

I leaned in to kiss her again but was interrupted by the obnoxious bell, alerting us to a call. The entire house was called to a house fire in Boy’s Town. “Don’t go anywhere,” I commanded quietly.

“I’m staying right here,” she smiled. “Go fight some fires, baby. Kick some ass.” She kissed me sweetly before getting off my lap. I groaned as I felt my hardness rub against my boxer briefs. Alice walked over to my girl, threading her arm with Bella’s. I darted to my turnout gear, pulling up my pants and tossing the suspenders over my shoulders. Jake handed me my coat and I clambered into the passenger seat of the rig. I watched Bella from the mirror as we drove out of the house.

**A/N: Leave me some…please?**

 

 


	38. Chapter 38

**Okay, so I’m starting something new. I’m one of those writers that I have to have a ton on my plate or I get bored. I do plan on finishing all of my WIPs, but I wanted to try something different. Anyhow, this will be a drabble-ish fic. My chapters will be a thousand words or less, unless the chapters lend themselves to something longer (i.e., a lemon…). We’re also going to be switching back and forth, every five chapters between our two favorite characters, Edward and Bella…**

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Thirty-Eight**

**EPOV**

“Are people getting dumber?” Jacob asked as he drove us back to the station. “Lighting off fireworks inside their apartment? Really?”

“They looked a little lit themselves. Obviously our victims were not firing on all cylinders,” I snorted. “Too bad their stupidity displaced nearly twenty residents of that brownstone apartment building.”

“I hope they all have renter’s insurance,” Mike said from the back.

“That’ll make a dent, but not cover the cost to replace all of their belongings. Whatever the case may be, it’s not our problem anymore,” I said.

“Do you think that one guy is going to lose his hand?” Ben asked, his nose wrinkled.

We were driving back from that house fire. A couple of the guys were completely wasted and were shooting off fireworks from their apartment window. One guy was holding a mortar when it went off and his hand was gruesome. “I think Jess found all of the fingers, but I don’t know.”

We backed the rig into the garage after we filled up the gas tank. I was sweaty and gross, wanting nothing more than to soak in the shower. I hoped that Bella had stayed. The call took four hours to completely strike. The building was a total loss, now a smoldering pile of ash. On top of that, the skies opened up while we were working on the fire and it had been raining ever since. Dragging our soaked, ash-covered bodies out of the rigs, we removed our turnout gear. Seth looked in the yard, seeing all of the food had been brought in. “It looks like everyone left,” he frowned.

“It was probably for the best,” I shrugged, clapping my hand on his shoulder. He’d been struggling with being newly married and bonding with his newborn baby girl. We got inside and the barbeque had been moved indoors. The dining room table held all of the food. Bella, along with Claire and Alice were working on warming up the meat. Alanna, Seth’s baby girl, was cuddled in the arms of Carole, the assistant for Garrett.

“Food!” Emmett bellowed. He went to make a plate when Claire put her hand on his chest. “What?”

“Emmett, guys, I’m saying this out of love and respect. Shower and then eat,” Claire snorted. “You smell like something that came out of my baby’s ass.”

“That would be, Em,” Jacob laughed. “He’s pungent.”

“You all suck,” Emmett growled, stomping toward the showers. We all followed suit. I let the water cascade down my body. Making quick work of scrubbing my body of the sweat, grime and ash from the fire, I dressed in a fresh uniform. Putting on some deodorant and cologne, I went back to the dining room. Seth and Jacob were almost sitting on Emmett, trying to keep him from inhaling each plate that Alice, Bella and Claire put out on the table. Just as the final plates were set out, Jasper, Jess and Angela walked in.

“Just in time, baby,” Alice squealed, running over to Jasper and hugging him closely. “Dinner’s ready.”

“You cooked?” I asked, rubbing my stomach. Alice could order out with the best of them. But, she was not a cook. At. All. I did not want to spend the rest of my shift hovering over a toilet, suffering from food poisoning.

“No. Claire and Bella did. They just finished what you guys started. I was merely the grunt who carried everything inside. I’m glad I wore my comfy shoes,” she said, pointing her toes, wearing some weird contraptions on her feet. They did not look comfortable.

“You keep telling yourself that, Little Bit,” I snickered. Alice smacked me and got in line with Jasper. Bella was still in the kitchen, mixing something. “Hey sweet girl. You didn’t have to cook for us.”

“It wasn’t cooking as so much as reheating. Dry, cold hamburgers are not good,” she said, mixing up some pasta salad. “Try this.” She speared me a few noodles and veggies. I moaned in appreciation. “Does it need anything?”

“I need a big heaping pile of this on a plate,” I said, grabbing a bowl and digging in. Bella giggled, handing me the fork she used for me taste her pasta salad. “How did you get to be so good at this cooking thing?”

“Necessity. If I hadn’t learned to cook, my mom and I would have starved. Regardless, I find cooking to be relaxing,” she said, eating a small plate of her pasta salad as well. “If I’m not working at the computer, I’m usually cooking or doing something related to food.”

“Well, I’ll eat it. I’ll eat anything except calamari. Tastes like rubber bands,” I shuddered.

“Not the way I cook ‘em,” Bella sang.

“You can try, but it’s going to take a miracle for me to enjoy calamari,” I snorted. “Now, this is where I’m trying to being all smooth and shit, but I’m a little out of practice with the dating thing, if you know what I mean.”

“Me, too. Though our first date was pretty nice,” she blushed.

“It was, but I want to do better. Would you join me for a date tomorrow evening?” I asked, blushing slightly. “A night out on the town, as it were.”

“Do I need to dress up?” she asked.

“Yes,” I smirked. “We’ve done the casual thing, but tomorrow I want to treat you to the best that Chicago has to offer, sweet girl. Will you join me?”

“Yes,” she giggled, throwing her arms around my neck. I smiled down at her before kissing her softly.

**A/N: Up next will be the beginning of their date. Where should they do? What should they do? Leave me some!**

 


	39. Chapter 39

**Okay, so I’m starting something new. I’m one of those writers that I have to have a ton on my plate or I get bored. I do plan on finishing all of my WIPs, but I wanted to try something different. Anyhow, this will be a drabble-ish fic. My chapters will be a thousand words or less, unless the chapters lend themselves to something longer (i.e., a lemon…). We’re also going to be switching back and forth, every five chapters between our two favorite characters, Edward and Bella…**

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Thirty-Nine**

**EPOV**

“Edward, you should wear a tie,” Alice said as she held up a coordinating tie to my suit. “I mean, come on!”

“I’m not wearing a tie, Mary Alice Cullen,” I grumbled. “Do you know how hot it is outside? A sauna would be frigid compared to the gajillion degree heat we’ve got going on.”

“You’re a firefighter. The heat should not bother you,” Alice chided.

“I’m a pussy when it comes to hot weather. Bite me,” I said, adjusting my suit coat.

“What’s the plan for tonight?” Alice asked me, guiding me into the bathroom. She sat me on the toilet, attacking my head with her fingers and some stuff in my hair. “You’re getting her flowers, right?”

“I’ve got a bouquet on order at your favorite floral shop,” I said.

“It’s not roses,” she deadpanned. “It better not be roses, Edward Anthony. That is so tired!”

“I got Bella purple roses. Not red. That would be too forward. Purple means enchantment and I _am_ enchanted by her,” I smirked. “In regards to the date, we’re starting at Spiaggia for dinner. I have reservations for six. Then, I want to take her to the Sears Tower.”

“Willis Tower,” she corrected.

“Fuck that shit. That building has been the Sears Tower for as long as I’ve been alive. It will always be the Sears Tower. Willis is a douchebag for making them change it,” I huffed. Alice laughed hysterically, as per usual. I always defended the Sears Tower despite its new name. She just got me riled up. “Brat.”

“You love me,” she said as she sobered. “Now, continue…Willis Tower?”

“You suck,” I grumbled. “I’m taking her up to the observatory, look out over the city at night. The last thing will be a horse-drawn carriage ride. I paid for a private ride that will end at Buckingham Fountain.”

“Sounds very romantic. Give my Jazzy some tips, will ya? His idea of romance is making love with candles,” Alice snorted.

“I don’t need to know that, Mary Alice. In my eyes, you’re still a virgin,” I said flatly. Alice guffawed again. I poked her in the stomach as I got up and sprayed on my expensive cologne. “Do I look all right?”

“You’d look better with a tie,” she snarked, stuffing it into my pocket. I rolled my eyes. “But, you’ll do. Now, make sure you treat her like a lady. Open her doors, hold her hand and be all gentlemanly. Pay for her meal and don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

“Say goodbye, Mary Alice,” I said, pushing her out of my condo. “Thanks for your help.”

“WEAR THE TIE!” she laughed as she walked to the elevator. I flipped her off, closing the door. I grabbed my wallet, cell phone and car keys. Making sure I had the receipt for the carriage ride in my wallet, I darted out of my condo and down to the street. I hailed a cab, not wanting to deal with parking. I asked him to stop at the florist’s shop so I could pick up the flowers. Paying for my dozen purple roses, I clambered into the cab and gave Bella’s address. Ten minutes later, I arrived at Bella’s brownstone. Paying him, I walked up the steps to her place. Ringing the doorbell, I waited for Bella to open the door. A few moments passed and the door opened it up. My mouth watered when I saw her. She was an absolute vision.

“Wow! You in a suit…that’s hot,” she breathed, eyeing me in my light gray suit. “Seriously, you’ve got to be sweating. Come in, come in!”

“I obviously wasn’t planning this right,” I chuckled, handing her the roses. She took them from me, cradling them in her arms. As she buried her nose in the bouquet, I looked at her. She was beautiful with her chestnut tresses curled and hanging down her shoulders. Her makeup was soft and simple, enhancing her already gorgeous features. She wore a long, black and white striped dress that was tied around her neck. It accented her petite frame, making her look so elegant, but summery and fun. She turned and her entire back was on display. I wanted to touch her silky skin.

“Let me put these gorgeous flowers into a vase,” she said as she glided into the kitchen. Her feet were bare and I smiled at her pedicure on her toes, matching her dress. I followed her. She struggled to reach a vase. Placing my hand on her bare back, I reached above her and handed it to her. “Thank you,” she blushed. I caressed her soft skin. Bella shuddered.

“You look exquisite, Bella,” I said, smiling down at her.

“Thank your sister. She came over, at six in the morning mind you, to drop this off. She even had it hemmed so it wouldn’t dwarf me,” Bella said, hiking up the skirt over her knees. “It’s quite comfortable, though. And cool. Perfect for a night like tonight.” She walked to the sink, filling the vase with water and arranging the flowers. “Thank you for the flowers. The last time I got flowers was when I graduated from college from Grams. She couldn’t make the ceremony, but she sent me a huge arrangement in my school colors. It stayed alive for nearly two weeks! This green and gold monstrosity, but I loved it. Grams remembered that I graduated as opposed to my mom who was too busy gambling away her paycheck at some casino. Grams also gave me a hefty check, too. I used it for my security deposit for first apartment away from my mom.”

“Your Grams sounds like an amazing lady,” I said.

“She was. I miss her every day,” Bella sighed, placing the flowers on the kitchen table. “Are you ready?”

“Yeah. We have reservations in a half hour,” I replied. “I hope you like Italian food?”

“I love it!”

**A/N: Their outfits will be on my tumblr (link is on my profile). Pictures from the date will be up once it’s done. Leave me some!**

 

 


	40. Chapter 40

**Okay, so I’m starting something new. I’m one of those writers that I have to have a ton on my plate or I get bored. I do plan on finishing all of my WIPs, but I wanted to try something different. Anyhow, this will be a drabble-ish fic. My chapters will be a thousand words or less, unless the chapters lend themselves to something longer (i.e., a lemon…). We’re also going to be switching back and forth, every five chapters between our two favorite characters, Edward and Bella…**

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Forty**

**EPOV**

We arrived at Spiaggia and were seated right away. I stayed close to Bella, my hand on the small of her back. Helping her into the booth, I sat across from her, but secretly, I wanted to be next to her. That would have looked weird, so I settled at looking at her for dinner. I could touch her and hold her hand afterward while we were at the Sears Tower and on the carriage ride.

“Have you ever been here?” Bella asked, looking at the menu.

“I’ve been here once. My parents celebrated their thirty-fifth wedding anniversary here. We were in a private room for our friends and family, not in the main restaurant,” I said.

“When was that?” Bella questioned.

“In February,” I replied. “My parents were true romantics and got married on Valentine’s Day.”

“Awww, how cute,” Bella cooed.

“It was more of a necessity than cute. My dad was working as a resident and got very little time off. Somehow he managed to get Valentine’s Day off and they got married in city hall, with their best friends as their witnesses. My mom’s parents were pissed since Esme Platt was high society and should never have gotten married in such a way. My parents were in love and didn’t want to wait,” I chuckled. “They eventually did have the society wedding, nearly two years after their initial one. My grandmother insisted on it. It was either have this huge wedding or be disowned. Mom went with it, even though she’d been my father’s wife for two years. However, my grandmother got her society wedding and my mom was not disowned.”

“Wow,” Bella said. “I bet your grandmother didn’t expect them to last this long?”

“Uh, no. Grandma Platt was sitting in a corner, scowling as my parents danced on the dance floor at their anniversary, still very much in love,” I said, shrugging slightly.

The waiter arrived, asking for our drink orders. I ordered a bottle of wine. Bella said she could have one glass, but didn’t want to risk having anymore due to her antidepressants. The waiter left and we looked over our menu, choosing an appetizer to share and some delicious Italian cuisine. Once the appetizer arrived, along with our wine, I asked a question that had been bugging me for a while. “Bella, don’t take this wrong way, but you’ve mentioned a lot about your mom and Grams. What about your dad?”

“We talk occasionally. He’s a police chief in some bumfuck town in Washington. Whenever we do chat, I’m always under the impression that he doesn’t care about me so I muscle through it and then move on,” Bella shrugged. “Would I like to have a relationship with my father? Sure! But, he’s never given me any indication that he wants one.”

“Does he have your new number?” I asked.

“No, he doesn’t. I probably should let him know,” Bella said. “I’ll do it later. Right now, I just want to enjoy tonight with you. My psycho mother and my absentee father are not on my mind right now. What happened on that call you went on yesterday?”

“Just proof that humanity needs a swift kick in the ass,” I deadpanned. “Some drunken, just out of college kids decided it would be fun to shoot off fireworks from their apartment. One exploded in their living room, another in a kid’s hand and the third shot through the floor of the apartment above them. It spread too quickly and the building was completely lost.”

Bella blinked a few times. “Seriously?”

“Yep,” I said, sipping my wine. “I fear for our future.”

“In so many ways, we’re moving ahead, creating new inventions and whatnot. In others, you have to ask, what crack were these parents smoking?” Bella giggled.

“Obviously the discount weed from Walmart,” I laughed.

“Fifty percent off,” Bella snickered. We clinked our glasses. I was happy that I was with someone who got my humor. Irina used to just think that I was too hard on the morons that I tried to save. Hell, she had a few moments were I questioned her sanity. Wait, she clearly was insane.

We sobered and I stared at Bella. She was flushed. Her eyes were twinkling and in the candlelight of the restaurant, she looked almost ethereal. She sipped her wine, looking at me. “What? Did I spill?”

“No. You’re so beautiful,” I smiled.

Her blush deepened and she dropped her gaze to the table. Her eyelashes were so long, they were nearly brushing her cheeks. I reached across the table, taking her delicate hand in mine. She looked up at me, biting her lip as she gave me a tentative smile. “You are,” I urged. “I’m so lucky to have you with me tonight, sweet girl.”

“I’m starting to realize that I’m the lucky one,” she beamed.

**A/N: Up next will be more of the date, in Bella’s point of view. Pictures of the flowers and Spiaggia are on my tumblr and blog. Links for both are on my profile. You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation or on twitter: tufano79. Leave me some!**

 


	41. Chapter 41

**Okay, so I’m starting something new. I’m one of those writers that I have to have a ton on my plate or I get bored. I do plan on finishing all of my WIPs, but I wanted to try something different. Anyhow, this will be a drabble-ish fic. My chapters will be a thousand words or less, unless the chapters lend themselves to something longer (i.e., a lemon…). We’re also going to be switching back and forth, every five chapters between our two favorite characters, Edward and Bella…**

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Forty-One**

**BPOV**

Dinner was amazing but the conversation with Edward was even better. He was smart, well-spoken and funny. From his looks, he’d appear to be a brooding, moody man but he had this dry wit that made me laugh more times than not. He was also snarky and sarcastic, matching my demeanor well. We talked about his family, Alice’s shop, my business and my search for a new car. I wanted another SUV, but I couldn’t even rationalize having a car that cost nearly a hundred bucks to fill up. The gas prices up here were ridiculously expensive. It made want to buy one of those little mini Smart cars.

We finished our meal and sipped some coffee, debating on getting dessert. “All of this looks great, but I think you’ve spoiled me for life with your amazing baking,” Edward said, wrinkling his nose.

“I do have some cheesecake back at my house,” I giggled.

“Cheesecake?” he asked, his brows shooting to his hairline. My giggles increased at his reaction. “What kind of cheesecake?”

“White chocolate raspberry,” I smirked. “I was experimenting last night when I was having a bout of insomnia. It turned out pretty good.”

“Ooooh, after our date, can we go back to your place and have some cheesecake?” he asked, almost bouncing in his seat.

“You really have a sweet tooth,” I remarked.

“You have no idea,” Edward beamed, waving down our waiter. He asked for our check, sliding his credit card to the waiter. “I was quite the portly kid when I was younger. When I went to high school and started playing football, I lost all of my baby fat, plus I was able to eat whatever the hell I wanted. I definitely found my love for working out and able to keep eating all of those goodies.” The waiter brought back Edward’s card and the receipt. He added the tip, signing it with a flourish. “Now, do you want to walk to our next location or take a cab?”

“Where are we going?” I asked.

“Sears Tower,” he answered.

“Oh, the _Willis_ Tower,” I smiled. Edward gave me a pointed look. “What? It’s been renamed.”

“Don’t get me started,” he muttered. “It was a travesty that they renamed it. It’s been the Sears Tower for as long as I can remember. It’s crap that the douche who bought it renamed it.”

“Such fire over a building, Mr. Cullen,” I laughed.

“I don’t handle change well,” he shrugged. “So? Walk or cab?”

“How far is it from here?”

“About two miles,” Edward shrugged.

“Hmmm, since it’s hot out. Let’s cab it,” I said, wrinkling my nose. He nodded, threading his fingers with mine and leading us out to the curb. He hailed a cab, helping me into the backseat. He gave the driver the address and ten minutes later, we pulled up to the Willis Tower. Edward was scowling at the sign. “Come on Mr. Grumperson. It’s just a name.”

“It’s sacrilege,” he grumbled, tossing the cabbie his fare.

“Regardless of its name, we’re still going up, right?” I asked.

“Yep. I hope you have a camera,” Edward said, leading me to the visitor’s center. “The city is beautiful as it becomes twilight and you see all of the twinkling lights.”

“I should have brought my beastly camera, taking some panoramic shots,” I said. “But, that would be a huge bag and it doesn’t match my outfit. Alice would not approve.”

“What kind of camera do you have? The beastly one?” Edward asked, paying the fee to go up to the observatory. We waited in line for the elevator and shuffled on board when it arrived.

“I have a couple. For weddings and such, I use my Nikon D800. I also use that for professional shoots and whatnot. For my artistic stuff, I have a Nikon D300S and a D3300. My point and shoot is a Nikon CoolPix,” I said, reaching into my purse and handing him my small camera.

“Nikon girl,” Edward chuckled, turning on the camera and pulling me into his arms. We were one of two couples in the car. His chin was on my shoulder. “Smile pretty.” I laughed as he clicked a selfie of us. His lips were on my temple. Flipping the camera, he pulled me flush to his body, looking at the photo. “Hmmm, that is a gorgeous couple.”

“You’re obviously quite humble, Mr. Cullen,” I snorted, poking him in the stomach. He laughed. The doors opened and we walked out. Due to its late hour, the observatory was not as crowded. Edward kept his arm around my waist. The warmth of his hand spread through the thin fabric of my dress. I liked it. A lot. I was also in awe of how beautiful the city looked. “Wow…” I plucked the camera from his hand and began snapping photos. “This is amazing…”

“Imagine it in daylight,” Edward said as he stood behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. We were standing on one of the clear windows that hung over the edge of the building. Edward’s body was warm against me, his lips were pressed to my hair. “This is nice, but being here with you? That’s what’s amazing. Thank you for saying yes, Bella.”

I turned in his arms, my fingers finding his hair. “Thank you for being understanding,” I murmured. His arms tightened around me and his eyes darkened. Leaning down, his lips gently caressed mine. My stomach erupted in butterflies, itching to get out. His kisses were soft and tender, unlike what I experienced with James, who just took. Edward’s hands moved up and they slid along the bare skin of my back. I shuddered, stepping closer to him. His fingers tangled into my loose curls, angling my head slightly so he could deepen the kiss. I opened my mouth, allowing his tongue to glide between my lips. We kissed for a few moments until I pulled back, panting slightly. _Damn that need to breathe._ “Hmmmm.”

“I’ve rendered you speechless?” Edward quipped, his fingers lightly running along my spine. I nodded. His lips found my forehead and he kept tickling my back. Tipping my chin back, he stared into my eyes. “There are moments when I’m speechless around you, too, Miss Swan. Where your beauty and strength floor me.” His thumb idly traced the apple of my cheek. “Like now…” His mouth covered mine and we lost each other in another sweet, tender embrace.

**A/N: Pictures of the Sears Tower (Willis Tower, pffft…I think not. I’m with Edward on this one. Sacrilege, I tell you!) and Bella’s cameras are on my tumblr and blog. Links for both of those are on my profile. If you can’t find them, type in ‘Caught in the Flames’ in the search bar and only the posts with that tag (which I’m meticulous on doing) will pop up.  You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation or on twitter: tufano79. Up next will be the rest of their date, the horse-drawn carriage and going back to Bella’s place. What will happen there?**


	42. Chapter 42

**Okay, so I’m starting something new. I’m one of those writers that I have to have a ton on my plate or I get bored. I do plan on finishing all of my WIPs, but I wanted to try something different. Anyhow, this will be a drabble-ish fic. My chapters will be a thousand words or less, unless the chapters lend themselves to something longer (i.e., a lemon…). We’re also going to be switching back and forth, every five chapters between our two favorite characters, Edward and Bella…**

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Forty-Two**

**BPOV**

Edward and I wandered around the top of the Willis Tower for nearly an hour. I took a lot of photos of both the skyline and of the two of us, with the help of some very helpful tourists. Edward led us back down and parked outside of the building was a beautiful horse-drawn carriage. “Wow,” I breathed.

“We are having a private tour, Miss Swan,” he said, helping me into the back of the carriage. He handed the driver a slip, who nodded and once we got settled started our journey. Edward’s fingers were twined with mine and he pointed out several things as we rode past them. I took photos with my little camera. Edward also used his long monkey arms to take photos of the two of us. In each photo, his lips were on my skin or my hair or my mouth. He obviously loved kissing me. I know I loved kissing him. His tenderness made me feel like a princess and his soft-spoken demeanor made me trust him, probably more than I should at this point.

Our carriage ride was over an hour and we stopped outside of Grant Park, near Buckingham Fountain. Edward gave our driver a tip and he pulled away. I was taking photos of the beautiful lights of Buckingham Fountain and smiling giddily. “This is awesome, Edward. You should have told me to bring my good camera,” I laughed.

“We can come back, sweet girl,” Edward chuckled. “Remember, you live here.”

“Right,” I said, bumping my hip against his. “I had forgotten.” He pressed a kiss to my temple as I continued to take pictures. I put my camera away, sitting down on the edge of the fountain. Edward sat down next to me. “This was an amazing first date, Edward.” I flicked the water under my fingertips.

“Technically, it’s our second date,” he quipped, tossing a few pennies into the fountain. “Our first date was after Whispers.”

“Potato, potahto,” I sang. “Regardless, tonight was…thank you. Thank you for getting me back out into the real world.”

“I didn’t do anything. I just picked you up,” he replied.

“No, you’ve done more than you realized, Edward. With you and Alice, both of you made reevaluate what I was doing and how I was living my life,” I murmured. “I was terrified of…of everything, Edward. Every sound, every email, every phone call…it all sent me into a panic. Coupled that with the notification that my grandmother died. The one person who had my back was gone without anyone knowing and I was sent into a tailspin. I am grateful for Alice and her patience.”

“Alice? Patient? Are we talking about the same person?” Edward joked.

“Yes and she has been very patient with me,” I smiled. “She could have just walked away after I cut off all communication with you, since she is your sister. But, she didn’t. She helped me more than you can imagine. I am also grateful for your willingness to give me another chance. Most guys would see me as damaged goods, turn and walk away. Hell, I see me as damaged goods but I’m working on that.” I stared at the fountain, the white noise of the water soothing and calming.

“Bella, you are not damaged,” Edward said, moving closer to me. “I’ve said this time and time again; you are so strong. I’m with you, baby, for as long as you’ll have me. I don’t want to give up your sweets.”

I snorted out a laugh. “Always thinking with your stomach.”

“I’m like a lost puppy dog. You feed me one morsel and I’m attached at the hip,” Edward snickered. “Now, I know that I want this. I want us. I don’t want anyone else, Bella. I never felt this way about my ex-fiancée. Not even a fraction.”

“Is this your convoluted way of asking me to be your girlfriend?” I teased.

“Kind of, yeah,” he shrugged. “Would you?”

“I’d like that a lot,” I murmured. “Can we…go slow? In regards to the physical stuff?”

“Bella, baby, you’re in charge,” Edward said, cupping my face. “I can’t even fathom what you must be feeling.”

“I just need to get used to soft caresses and not harsh blows,” I said bitterly.

“I would never hurt you, Bella,” Edward said softly, his thumbs moving along my jaw. “I want to kill James for what he did to you and your mother? Don’t get me started.”

“How she is related to the sweetest woman in the world, my Grams, is beyond me,” I deadpanned. “I think she smoked too much weed or got tangled with the wrong crowd? I don’t know. Regardless, she’s not here. You are. We are.”

“Damn right,” Edward said, leaning forward and gently kissing me. With every touch I felt from him, I just melted. My body lost its rigid stature and I wanted to get as close as possible to him. Pulling back, Edward stared into my eyes. “Just for clarification, because I don’t want to jump to conclusions. You’re my girlfriend, right?”

“Yes,” I laughed.

“And I’m your boyfriend,” he beamed goofily. I nodded. “Well, your boyfriend desperately wants some cheesecake.”

“God, Cullen, you are a bottomless pit!” I laughed.

“So?” he quipped, tugging on my hand so we could catch a cab back to my place. “Wasn’t your Grams Italian? Food is love and all that shit?”

“Yeah,” I replied.

“Well, obviously you’re baking for me because you love me. You just don’t know it yet,” Edward smirked, flagging down a cab. The funny thing was, he was right.

**A/N: Up next will be the conclusion of their date, possibly some making out??? Pictures of the horse-drawn carriage and Buckingham Fountain are on my blog. Leave me some!**

 


	43. Chapter 43

**Okay, so I’m starting something new. I’m one of those writers that I have to have a ton on my plate or I get bored. I do plan on finishing all of my WIPs, but I wanted to try something different. Anyhow, this will be a drabble-ish fic. My chapters will be a thousand words or less, unless the chapters lend themselves to something longer (i.e., a lemon…). We’re also going to be switching back and forth, every five chapters between our two favorite characters, Edward and Bella…**

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Forty-Three**

**BPOV**

We arrived back at my brownstone shortly before midnight. Edward was extremely affectionate the entire cab ride home. His hands never left my skin and he was constantly kissing and nuzzling me. It was different than I was used to, but I adored it all the same. Inside of my home, I made some decaf coffee. Edward removed his suit coat, laying it on one of the chairs in my kitchen. While I was cutting the cheesecake, Edward was watching me with rapt attention. He was probably drooling with his eyes trained on the damn cake.

“You are too much, Edward,” I giggled, giving him a big piece. “And you’re taking the rest home.”

“Fine by me. Breakfast, lunch and dinner tomorrow,” he said gleefully, inhaling a large bite. “Speaking of which...every Sunday, my family has dinner together. When I’m not working, I go over there. If you’d like, would you like to join me?”

“You’re not working on Sunday?” I asked.

“Nope. I’m on Monday and Thursday this week, plus an evening shift at Clear Waters on Wednesday,” he replied. “Seth had cut back on his hours due to the new baby.”

“She’s adorable,” I smiled. “All chubby and sweet.”

“So, being around babies doesn’t bother you?” Edward asked, his face flushing.

“Not as much as you think,” I shrugged, sitting down next to him. “I may never be a mother in the traditional sense, giving birth and such, but if I’m blessed to have a child, I will love them all of the same, just like my sweet baby girl.”

“You can’t ever get pregnant?” Edward questioned.

“I don’t know. I never thought about it. The doctors said that my body was battered so badly that I may never be able to carry a baby to term, if I got pregnant. Ever since the attack, my periods have been non-existent. If I do have one, it’s spotty. They almost had to perform a hysterectomy, but didn’t once they got the bleeding under control,” I sighed.

“I’m so sorry that you had to endure that,” Edward said, pushing his half-eaten cake away. He pulled me into his arms and kissed my neck. I snuggled against him, closing my eyes for a few moments. Edward got up from his seat and led me toward the living room. Sitting down on my couch, he pulled me onto his lap. He held me tightly, his hands gliding along my back and through my hair. “When the time comes, you will be an amazing mom.”

“Thank you,” I murmured against his shoulder. “And I’d love to come over for dinner. Is it not too soon? I mean, we just decided to be ‘exclusive.’”

“I wanted to drag you to my parent’s house the day we went to the Billy Goat,” Edward smirked. “We probably would have had a better time than at Clear Waters.” He grimaced. “Fucking Frank.”

“Well, fucking Frank got me to realize that I need help,” I said, brushing his soft hair away from his eyes. “I was existing and living in fear. Now? I’m living. I’ve got a ways to go, but I’m getting better.”

“I’m glad you’re getting better. I’m seeing it every day that I’m with you. You smile more. You laugh. You aren’t as guarded. There’s a twinkle in your eyes,” Edward said, kissing my lips softly. “You’re so beautiful, baby.” I whimpered as he deepened our kiss, pulling me fully over his lap. My skirt was hiked up so I could straddle his legs. His hands were on my back, caressing my bare skin. My fingers threaded into his hair, tugging on the strands and rolling my hips over his growing erection. I could feel my panties become wet from my own arousal. I moaned against his mouth, rocking over him. “Fuck, Bella,” Edward whispered, his hands moving from my back to my ass.

“Not tonight,” I giggled, my lips moving down his jaw. I continued moving over him, growing wetter with each pass. He was definitely a big guy and feeling him grow this hard made me feel sexy and powerful. I captured his earlobe between my teeth, sucking on it lightly. Edward’s hands were gripping my ass, guiding my movement over his cock. “Yes,” I breathed as the tingles began to spread all over me.

“I want to see you come,” Edward growled against my cheek, kissing my skin. His husky tone made me even wetter; it was spilling onto the tops of my thighs. My panties did nothing to stop it from pouring out. I gripped his face, kissing his soft, sweet mouth. One of his hands tangled into my curls while he rocked against me. “That’s it, baby. I can feel how close you are. So wet…”

“Edward,” I whimpered. “Please?” My body was undulating, feeling things that I had never truly experienced. Yes, I had orgasms with James and with my two previous lovers, but this…this was _more_. “Oh, God!” I gasped as the feelings of euphoria began to pulsate from my belly and between my legs.

“Don’t hold back, baby,” Edward groaned. “I’m with you. B-B-Bella…oh, yes, sweet girl.” We both moved together. Edward’s hands were roaming over my back, my ass and my face. I was tugging on his hair, kissing him feverishly. I started to tremble, my body falling over the edge. I gasped against his mouth, still rocking over him. “So beautiful, Bella. My Bella,” he chanted as his own hips slow. “Yesssss!” He thrust hard against me and it was what I needed to completely shatter in his arms.

Our bodies slowed down and our kisses grew more languid. Edward held me close while he brushed his fingertips along my spine. With a soft, precious kiss to my lips, he cupped my chin. “I should go,” he whispered. I nodded, not wanting him to but knowing that if we wanted to take this slow, he had to leave. “I’ll pick you up on Sunday?”

“Yeah,” I said, wrapping my arms around his neck. “Thank you for tonight. There are no words to describe how awesome our date was and good you made me feel.”

“If it’s a fraction of the happiness I’m feeling now, I say it’s pretty damn good,” he chuckled, holding me close to his hard body. “But, sweet girl, in order for me to go, you need to get up.”

“Mmmhmm,” I replied sleepily, putting my head on his shoulder. He chuckled. “You’re comfy.”

“Never been called that before,” he said, kissing my shoulder. “I love cuddling with you, baby, but I’ve got a boxer full of jizz. It’s kind of gross.”

“Take ‘em off. Go commando,” I giggled.

“Again, you need to move,” he laughed.

“Kay,” I replied, making myself more comfortable on his lap. Barking out a guffaw, he cupped my ass and stood up, with me wrapped around him like an octopus. He latched my legs around his waist, smirking like a goofball. I gave him the stink eye.

“What? You wouldn’t move, spider monkey,” he said, kissing my lips. “But, I have to leave, baby.”

“I know,” I said, unraveling my legs from his body. “Let me wrap up your cheesecake.” I walked to the kitchen, going to wrap the cake. Edward followed me, grabbing his suit coat.

“Keep it and bring it on Sunday. My father’s sweet tooth rivals mine,” he snickered, dipping me into a swoon-worthy kiss. Righting me, Edward caressed my back once more with his fingers. “Sleep well, sweet girl. I’ll call you tomorrow?” I nodded. He kissed me once more before he turned to walk out the door.

**A/N: We got some ‘dry humping’ action. Nice, huh? We will be working up to the full lemons, I promise. But these two need to take it slowly. You know? Up next will be dinner at the Cullens and we finally meet Carlisle and Esme. Please, leave me some? Thanks!**

 


	44. Chapter 44

**Okay, so I’m starting something new. I’m one of those writers that I have to have a ton on my plate or I get bored. I do plan on finishing all of my WIPs, but I wanted to try something different. Anyhow, this will be a drabble-ish fic. My chapters will be a thousand words or less, unless the chapters lend themselves to something longer (i.e., a lemon…). We’re also going to be switching back and forth, every five chapters between our two favorite characters, Edward and Bella…**

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Forty-Four**

**BPOV**

On Saturday, I went car shopping with Alice. I still couldn’t decide on what I wanted to get. I loved the security of a SUV but the cost of a smaller, more fuel efficient car seemed more reasonable. Alice was the little devil in my ear, trying to convince me that I needed something fun and sporty and expensive. So, we went to a nearby luxury dealership, looking at various sports cars and sporty sedans. But, I was drawn to the beastly behemoths of the SUVS.

“So, are you going to make me wait all day or are you going to spill about your date with my twitterpated brother?” she shuckled, looking at a Porsche 911 Turbo.

“It was amazing,” I replied, wandering around the showroom, literally smacking off sales people. I was looking. What part do they not understand? If I saw something I liked, I’d find someone. “He took me this Italian restaurant, Spiaggia.”

“Ooooh, that place is good. Jasper’s taken me there a couple of times. In fact, I was the one who suggested it for my parent’s anniversary party,” Alice said proudly. “What did you eat?”

“Linguine and clam sauce, which was delicious. Edward had some fish dish that was equally as good,” I chuckled, eyeing a Range Rover. I nearly had a heart attack when I saw how expensive it was, but I remembered the amount of money I had in my bank account. “Afterward, we went to the Sears/Willis Tower to explore the observatory. Edward and I took some great photos.” I showed Alice some of the photos that I had uploaded to my phone.

“You guys are such a beautiful couple!” Alice cooed. “These photos are amazing, Bella.”

“Thank you,” I blushed, tucking my phone back into my purse. “After that, we went on a carriage ride, ending at Buckingham Fountain. It was a wonderful date and for the first time in what seems like forever, I’m content and happy.”

“I also hear that you’re joining us for dinner tomorrow?” she said, waggling her brows.

I nodded, getting into the Range Rover I was looking at. Alice got into the passenger seat. “Is that a big deal? I mean, I’m meeting your parents. You know?”

“It is a big deal. Huge, really. Edward didn’t bring Irina until they were almost engaged, if that explains it,” Alice said, running her hand along the dashboard of the car. “This is nice.” She inhaled deeply. “I love that new car smell.”

“Random,” I snickered.

“Duh,” she sang. “So, is it safe to assume that you and Edward are _official?_ ”

“You are a dork, but yes. We are,” I replied, hopping out of the car and walking over to one of the sales people. He grinned, giving me the once over. Putting on the bitch face, I pointed the car. “I want that one.”

“Of course,” he purred. “Perhaps we could go out afterward to celebrate your new car?”

“No. I want the car and not to be hit on. Do I need to find someone else? I’m certain that guy over there with the pink shoes would love the commission,” I said, starting to walk to the other sales guy.

“Wait! I’m sorry,” he said. “Which one did you want?” I smirked, walking to the guy I pointed to. The sales guy looked defeated as I completed the transaction with a very gay, but adorable sales person named Felix. I ordered it in silver with all of the bells and whistles. I used my credit card to put down the deposit. The remainder of the amount would be paid once I took ownership in about a week. Alice was in stitches as I signed the paperwork. The original sales guy was pouting and giving Felix the death glare.

“Is this how you were before you met James?” Alice asked.

“Pretty much, yeah. I was a sarcastic bitch,” I chuckled. “I had to be tough as nails because of my mother. I lost that edge when James decided to use me as his punching bag.”

“Edward mentioned that you think that James torched your garage?”

“I don’t know. James wouldn’t want to get his hands dirty with shit like that. Would he send someone? I wouldn’t doubt it,” I said, shrugging slightly. “I know that my garage fire wasn’t a random act of violence, that’s for sure. It was deliberate.”

Felix came back with the order slip for my car. He said that it would be ready in a week. I thanked him, shaking his hand and walking out of the dealership with Alice. “Do you have something to wear for tomorrow?” Alice asked.

“Clothes,” I responded, arching my brow as I clambered into her Cayenne.

“Nonsense!” Alice giggled. “Let’s get you something new from my shop!”

“Alice, I just spent nearly ninety thousand dollars on a car,” I deadpanned.

“What’s a few hundred more?” she quipped.

**A/N: Okay, now the next chapter will be dinner at the Cullens. Alice wanted to hear about the date and she did. Kind of. O.o. Picture of Bella’s new Range Rover Sport is on my blog and tumblr. Links for both of those are on my profile. Leave me some!**

 


	45. Chapter 45

**Okay, so I’m starting something new. I’m one of those writers that I have to have a ton on my plate or I get bored. I do plan on finishing all of my WIPs, but I wanted to try something different. Anyhow, this will be a drabble-ish fic. My chapters will be a thousand words or less, unless the chapters lend themselves to something longer (i.e., a lemon…). We’re also going to be switching back and forth, every five chapters between our two favorite characters, Edward and Bella…**

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Forty-Five**

**BPOV**

I was sitting in Edward’s car, fidgeting. I couldn’t sleep last night and had backed a ton of cookies and new white chocolate raspberry cheesecake. They were sitting in the backseat of Edward’s car. I twisted my bracelet on my wrist, nervous, anxious and almost sick to my stomach. James never introduced me to his parents. They were always _out of town_. It was probably a good thing. I assumed they were just as sadistic as he was.

“Sweet girl, calm down,” Edward soothed, threading his fingers with mine. “My parents are going to love you.”

“You think?” I squeaked, my low self-esteem pouring off of me in waves.

“Baby,” Edward cooed, pulling over and parking his car in a church parking lot. “We don’t have to do this.”

“I’m just…I’m afraid that your family will think that I’m not good for you,” I whispered, a lone tear streaking down my cheek. Edward’s thumb caresses my skin and he gently moves my face so I am looking at him. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize, Bella,” Edward murmured. “You’re working on a lot of things, one of which is rebuilding your feeling of self-worth and self-esteem. I get it. Are you seeing your therapist person?”

“Yeah, tomorrow,” I said. “Therapist person? She has a name,” I giggled quietly.

“I’m having a brain fart,” he retorted, kissing my lips. “Sue? Rebecca?”

“Pam,” I smiled against his mouth. I kissed him again, sitting back in the warm, black leather seats. He pulled our joined hands up to his mouth, pressing a soft kiss to my fingers before turning back onto the streets. His parents lived closed to the Northwestern campus. In addition to his doctor duties, Carlisle also taught at Northwestern University Medical School, gross anatomy or something like that. Twenty minutes after my mini-breakdown, Edward pulled up to a larger home. It was gorgeous but understated. It reminded me a lot of my brownstone, but on a much grander scale. “Whoa…”

“Don’t pay attention to the house. My parents have it as a show place due to their respective positions, but they’re simply Carl and Essie to everyone that they love,” Edward smiled, giving me a wink. “Or Mom and Dad.” He parked the car on the driveway. He leaned across the console, kissing my lips gently before getting out of the car. I did the same, grabbing my dessert for dinner. Edward took the bags, wrapping his large hand around my waist. He gently squeezed my hip. “You look beautiful. I’m so happy you’re here with me.”

“Despite my freak out, so am I,” I blushed, leaning against him. He was dressed somewhat casually with a pair of khakis and a plaid button down with a coordinating shirt underneath. We walked up the steps and he let himself in. He called out and within seconds, the most attractive couple appeared from the back of the building.

“Mom, Dad? This is my girlfriend, Bella Swan,” Edward said softly, nuzzling my cheek. “Bella, these are my parents, Dr. Carlisle Cullen and Esme Cullen.”

“It’s nice to meet you,” I said, holding out my hand, balancing the desserts in my other hand. Edward took the food as his mother danced over to me, wrapping me in a hug. She was tiny, like Alice, and incredibly strong. “Oh!”

“I’ve heard so much about you,” Esme gushed, rubbing her hands on my back. “From both Alice and Edward.” Pulling back, she took my hands. Her eyes were a pale green, very similar to Edward’s. Her hair was a honeyed caramel, framing her heart-shaped face in soft waves. She looked very young and ethereal, but still exuded the warmth of a mom. “You’re absolutely lovely.”

I blushed. “Thank you, Mrs. Cullen.”

“Pssh, don’t call me that. Call me Essie or Mom,” she tittered, hugging me again.

“Stop hogging her, Es,” said Edward’s father. He was tall like my boyfriend, with dark blonde hair, with gray mixed in. Framing his eyes, were a pair of sleek glasses. Edward looked like his father with a sharp jaw and keen eyes, but had his mother’s coloring. “I’m Carl. We’re so happy you’re here, Bella.”

“I appreciate it,” I blushed, taking his hand. Carl gave me a brief hug, his eyes crinkling at the edges from his smile, which was deliciously crooked, like Edward’s. “I brought some dessert.”

“Dessert?” Carl asked, his steel colored eyes twinkling.

“I told you he had a bigger sweet tooth than mine,” Edward chortled. Carl nodded, taking the desserts from his son. “Where is everyone?”

“Alice and Jasper were running late and Emmett is on his way,” Essie replied. “You’re the first to make it.” She looped her arm with mine, smiling brightly. “Let me give you the tour.”

“Have fun,” Edward chuckled.

**A/N: Pictures of Carl and Essie’s place are on my blog and tumblr. Links for both are on my profile. It’s an older home with modern touches inside. We’re switching gears to Edward’s POV next chapter. We’ll probably have two chapters with the Cullens and then another fire moment or two. Leave me some!**

 


	46. Chapter 46

**Okay, so I’m starting something new. I’m one of those writers that I have to have a ton on my plate or I get bored. I do plan on finishing all of my WIPs, but I wanted to try something different. Anyhow, this will be a drabble-ish fic. My chapters will be a thousand words or less, unless the chapters lend themselves to something longer (i.e., a lemon…). We’re also going to be switching back and forth, every five chapters between our two favorite characters, Edward and Bella…**

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Forty-Six**

**EPOV**

“Dad, stop trying to sneak a cookie,” I chided, taking the bags away from him. I was too late. His shirt was covered with crumbs. Chocolate crumbs. I opened the container, seeing _my_ rocky road cookies. I pursed my lips. Swiping one for myself, I put the cookies into the locked pantry to keep my father out and the cheesecake into the fridge.

“These are so good,” Dad swooned, his mouth full of chocolate.

“You’re lucky. She only makes these for people she really cares about. You’re eating my cookies,” I grumped, breaking my cookie in half, eating it slowly to enjoy the flavor. “They’re mine and Bella and I will be having words.”

“Awfully possessive of a cookie, Edward,” Dad chuckled. “Or is the cookie a metaphor for the lovely Bella?”

“Don’t be all smart, old man,” I deadpanned. “The cookies are not a metaphor for Bella…”

“Whatever, son,” Dad smirked. “I haven’t seen you like this, well, ever! Not even with Irina.”

“Ugh, don’t say her name. Alice and I call her Voldemort,” I said, finishing my cookie. “She is inherently evil and skanky and…” I shuddered. “What did I see in her?”

“I don’t know, Edward. I remember her coming in for breast implants with Dr. Denali. When she woke up, she was already talking to him about her next surgery. She was as fake as a three dollar bill,” Dad cringed. “She was beautiful without all of that plastic nonsense.”

“No, not really,” I replied blandly. “I was only seeing her with my eyes. Outwardly, yes, she was attractive, but Irina was dark and ugly on the inside.”

“Not like Bella?” Dad asked softly. I shook my head, looking up at him. “Do you love her?”

“It’s too soon to say anything. I could see myself falling very hard for her, Dad. She’s everything I’ve ever looked for in a woman…smart, funny, ambitious, sexy, strong, loving…but she’s been hurt. Badly.”

“How badly?” he questioned.

“It’s not my story, Dad. She’ll tell you if she feels comfortable, but what she’s been through, I’m shocked that she’s up and walking around, trusting anybody,” I muttered.

“You do love her,” Dad mused, his face lighting up. I rolled my eyes. I cared about her, yes. Could I love her? With time, definitely but not yet. “Denial at a river in Egypt, Edward.”

“Keep telling yourself that, old man,” I snorted. “What are we having for dinner?”

“Roasted chicken with asparagus, ranch roasted potatoes and Greek salad,” Dad said, showing me everything in the fridge. “Mom will put the food in once everyone arrives. Do you want a beer?”

“That would be great!” I smiled. Dad handed me a Stella and we went into the family room, watching a baseball game. Ten minutes later, Alice and Jasper arrived with Emmett in tow.

“Emmett’s here! The party can finally start!” Emmett boomed as he walked into foyer. I snorted, looking at my best friend. He bounded into the house, hugging my father. We had adopted Emmett since his family was tied to Edwardsville because of Felicity. “What’s up, Doc?” Emmett quipped.

“Same old, same old, Emmett,” Dad said. “Beer?” He nodded. Dad pointed to Jasper who gave him a thumbs up. Alice kissed Dad’s cheek and scampered upstairs to hang out with Mom and Bella.

“So, did you bring your girlfriend?” Emmett asked, waggling his brows.

“She’s getting the tour with Mom,” I answered, sipping my beer.

“How was the date?” Jasper questioned, sitting down on the sofa and swiping some nuts from the bowl on the coffee table. “Did you…?” He thrust his hips.

“Even if I did, I’m not telling you two pervs,” I replied, shocked at Jasper’s brazen behavior. He knew Bella’s story. “We’re taking things slowly. She’s in control.”

“Good answer. If you had jumped into bed right away, I would have kicked your ass,” Jasper snorted.

**A/N: Shorter, filler chapter. Sorry about that. Up next will be the dinner and some excitement. :-) Leave me some!**

 


	47. Chapter 47

**Okay, so I’m starting something new. I’m one of those writers that I have to have a ton on my plate or I get bored. I do plan on finishing all of my WIPs, but I wanted to try something different. Anyhow, this will be a drabble-ish fic. My chapters will be a thousand words or less, unless the chapters lend themselves to something longer (i.e., a lemon…). We’re also going to be switching back and forth, every five chapters between our two favorite characters, Edward and Bella…**

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Forty-Seven**

**EPOV**

Alice, Bella and Mom came down just as the White Sox game was starting. I would have rather watched the Cubs, but they were off, traveling to Arizona for a two week trip. Mom and Bella started working on dinner while Alice was given the dubious honor of chopping everything for the salad. We all knew that we needed to stay out of the kitchen while dinner was being made. Mom was a bit neurotic about her kitchen. However, the fact that she had invited my girlfriend to help her? It spoke to Bella’s character and to how much my mom already loved her.

“Edward? Sweetie?” Mom called. “I need your help!”

“Coming,” I said as I finished my second beer and walked into the kitchen. “What’s up?” I tossed my bottle into the recycling bin.

“Can you go to the store?” Mom asked. “I need more potatoes. I thought I had a full bag but I’ve only got a half a bag. Emmett can eat all of these in one sitting.”

“Right,” I chuckled. “So, potatoes…what else?”

“Some more ranch dressing packets. I need at least two more,” Mom said, stuffing a twenty dollar bill in my pocket. “And what was it that you needed, Bella?”

“Honey Dijon mustard and mayonnaise. You’ve got Miracle Whip and regular mustard. It doesn’t work,” Bella replied, working over the chicken with some lemon and butter.

“Bag of potatoes, two ranch packets, Honey Dijon mustard and mayo. Got it,” I said. I grabbed my keys and drove to a nearby grocery store. I quickly made my way through the aisles, picking up what I needed for Bella and my mom. I was walking to the front of the store, my items in tow when I heard a voice I hoped I’d never hear again.

“Eddie!” squealed my former fuck buddy, Tanya.

“For fuck’s sake, it’s Edward,” I snapped. I glared at her. “What?”

She furrowed her brows, going to hug me. “I’ve missed you…”

“Can’t say that the feeling’s mutual,” I deadpanned. “If you excuse me, I have to get back to my parent’s house. I’m having dinner with my family and my girlfriend.”

“Girlfriend?” Tanya spat. “You said you weren’t ready for a girlfriend. What the hell?”

“I didn’t want you to be my girlfriend, Tanya. You were pushing me into something that I didn’t want with you,” I sighed, trying to walk to the cash registers.

“So, I was good for sex,” she said loudly. “All you wanted was my pussy.”

“Tanya, quiet down,” I hissed. “You just wanted my cock. How is that any different? We went into our arrangement with our eyes open, Tanya. It was you who tried turn me into something that I didn’t want to be. You are a great girl but not the right one for me. Now, I need to go.” Without waiting for her to answer, I strode to the self-pay check out and scanned my items. Using my credit card to pay for everything, I darted out of the grocery store. Tanya was rooted in her spot, glaring at me. I shook my head as I got into my car and drove back to my parent’s home. I needed to calm down, though. I was pissed off at Tanya’s temper tantrum and my carnal need to get off, using _her_ after I ended my engagement with Irina.

I managed to pull it together, dropping off the needed groceries in the kitchen for Mom and Bella. My girlfriend immediately knew that something was wrong. I grabbed another beer, walking outside in the small backyard my parents had. Emmett followed me. “Dude, you look like you want to punch someone’s lights out. What’s up?”

“You’ll never believe who I ran into at the store,” I growled.

“Voldemort?” Emmett snorted. I shook my head. “Tanya?”

“Yep. She was all touchy-feely, wanting probably to get into my pants,” I snapped. “I’m such a fucking idiot!”

“For sleeping with her?” Emmett asked, guiding me away from the door. I dropped my head in shame. “Edward, you can’t feel badly over every previous relationship you had.”

“This was not a relationship, Em,” I hissed. “This was fucking. Plain and simple. Bella will probably dump my ass because of…”

“No, she won’t,” Emmett soothed. “Ed, you were single. She can’t fault you for wanting to have a little fun.”

“She trusts me, Emmett. If she knew…” I whispered sullenly. As we were standing out there, both of our phones blared. It was the station. “Shit.”

“It’s obviously bad if they’re calling us on our day off. Are you sober?” Emmett asked.

“I am now,” I said, tossing the nearly full bottle of beer into the trash. We ran inside. We noticed that Dad and Jasper were also grabbing keys. “What is it?”

“Train derailment,” Dad supplied. “Brown line. I’m assuming you guys have been called in?” Emmett and I both nodded. “Be safe, boys.” Jasper and Dad ran out, taking Jasper’s truck. I looked over to Bella and Alice. They were clinging to each other.

“It’ll be okay, Bella,” I said, hugging her to my body. She nodded, burrowing closer to my chest. I kissed her forehead before cupping her chin to kiss her lips. “I’ll be fine.”

“Kay,” she sniffled. “I’m probably going to stay with Alice after we eat dinner with your mom. Get me there?”

“I will,” I said, kissing her soft, pillow lips again. Emmett dragged me away from my girl and for the first time in my life, I hated my job.

**A/N: Cliffie, kind of…what will Edward say about Tanya when he sees Bella again? What about the train derailment? Leave me some!**

 

 

 


	48. Chapter 48

**Okay, so I’m starting something new. I’m one of those writers that I have to have a ton on my plate or I get bored. I do plan on finishing all of my WIPs, but I wanted to try something different. Anyhow, this will be a drabble-ish fic. My chapters will be a thousand words or less, unless the chapters lend themselves to something longer (i.e., a lemon…). We’re also going to be switching back and forth, every five chapters between our two favorite characters, Edward and Bella…**

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Forty-Eight**

**EPOV**

Emmett and I arrived at the station. We ran to put on our spare uniforms we kept in our lockers before changing into our turnout gear. _Everyone_ was called in. Before we got onto our respective rigs, Garrett and his partner, Chief Wilson Bodine, gave us a heads up to what we’re dealing with.

“We have a train derailment in the loop. Due to the heat, some of the mechanisms were not functioning properly. On top of that, the train engineer fell asleep since he had been on for over thirty-six hours. A brown line train rear ended a purple line train. Casualties are unknown at this time, but it’s the infrastructure of the el platform that we’re worried about,” Garrett explained. “The police are working on evacuating businesses and cars, but it’s slow going. We’ve been assigned to the brown line train. Be on the lookout for survivors…let’s do this!”

We all nodded and clambered onto our respective fire trucks. Jake drove us to the location, in the heart of the loop. He parked the truck and we gathered our gear, running up the steps to see the carnage of the derailment. “Holy shit,” Seth squeaked behind me. “How can there be survivors?”

I shook my head. The last two cars of the purple line train were crushed and the brown line train was on its side, splayed across the two tracks. Looking further up the tracks, the front of the purple train was dangling dangerously on the edge of the fence. With the slightest blow of wind, it could tumble onto the streets below. “Okay,” I began. “Ben and Seth, work from the back of the brown train. I want you to help any passengers who are mobile to get off the train. Anyone else, call down to Angela or Jessica. If it’s an extrication situation, radio me or Jacob. Mike and Jake, you’re with me. We’re going to work from the front of the train.”

“It’s probably going to be a lot of…” Mike cringed.

“I hope you didn’t eat a lot today,” I said flatly. “Let’s go.”

Before we crossed the tracks, we made sure that the third, electrical track was turned off. I didn’t want one of my guys to have their heart stop because they were electrocuted. Thankfully, it was disabled and we crawled into the car. The front portion of it was completely crushed. Nearly twenty feet of the train was smashed together. Whoever was sitting in that front car probably…

_Didn’t make it._

I shook my head, opening the door to the second car. The smell of metal, blood and tears filled our noses. The air was murky but we couldn’t detect a fire. We walked towards the front, checking on the victims. Most were dead or very close to it. I radioed for paramedics and EMTs. We needed more of them and less of us. This was more of a medical situation than anything.

“Do you think that there is going to be any survivors up here?” Jake asked.

“We have to hope,” I said, making my way to the first car. Forcing the door open, this car was a jumbled piece of metal. A few crackles of electricity filled the air and the sounds of moaning assaulted our ears. We slowly worked from the front of the car, checking on the passengers.

“Help…” came a weak voice near back of the car. Mike and Jake were working on extricating a woman who was pinned between a set of chairs. I walked to the back, searching for the weak voice.

“Call out,” I commanded. A bloodied hand reached up and I scrambled to it. Taking it, I saw a young woman. “We’re here to help you,” I said calmly. “I’m Edward.”

“I need you to find my baby,” she panted. “I’m already gone.” Looking down, there was a metal bar protruding from her stomach and she was bleeding heavily. “My daughter was in a car seat next to me…please!”

“Okay,” I said. She nodded, swallowing deeply. Her eyes drifted closed. I began searching for the car seat. Crawling around, I found it nestled behind a mess of seats. A soft baby’s cry was muffled by the plastic. “JAKE, MIKE! I need you!” I barked. They stopped what they were doing and walked over to me. “We have to get these chairs away. There’s a baby trapped beneath them.” Working quickly, we tore at the metal bars and plastic chairs. The baby’s cries were growing louder. The noise was scaring her. Ten minutes later, the chairs were away and I carefully pulled the car seat out of the rubble. “Hey, baby girl,” I cooed, looking at her. She was a screaming by this point. Her face was red and covered with some scratches. “It’s okay, sweetie.”

I carried the car seat to where the mother was pinned. I crouched down. “We found her,” I said to the panting mother.

“Is she okay?” she asked, her voice barely audible.

“We’ll have get her checked out. What’s her name?” I asked.

“Melanie,” her mother replied. Her eyes were glassy and she was slipping away. “Tell her that mommy loves her and that I’ll always watch over her.”

“What’s your name, ma’am?” I asked.

“Lydia,” she breathed. “Lydia Snyder. Please, make sure she gets the help that she needs. Please…” Lydia gasped and the light in her eyes flicked away.

“Lydia? Lydia?” I shouted, shaking her. I pressed my fingers to her neck and she was gone. I looked down at the screaming baby girl. My heart broke for her. This little girl, if she didn’t have a father, was now an orphan. Mike and Jake nodded somberly. I clutched the car seat and went back down to the street level. Handing the baby to Angela, I gazed at the baby’s scrunched up face. Sadness washed over me.

“Edward, is the baby alright?” Angela asked.

“The car seat was trapped behind some seats. She’s got some facial scrapes but I don’t know otherwise. Mom is dead, though,” I said quietly. “Baby is called Melanie, Melanie Snyder and Mom was Lydia.”

“We’ll take good care of her, Edward,” Angela murmured, patting my shoulder. I nodded, caressing the baby’s cheek before turning to go back to the wreckage.

**A/N: Too bad for Lydia, but at least her baby is safe. Leave me some!!!**

 


	49. Chapter 49

**Okay, so I’m starting something new. I’m one of those writers that I have to have a ton on my plate or I get bored. I do plan on finishing all of my WIPs, but I wanted to try something different. Anyhow, this will be a drabble-ish fic. My chapters will be a thousand words or less, unless the chapters lend themselves to something longer (i.e., a lemon…). We’re also going to be switching back and forth, every five chapters between our two favorite characters, Edward and Bella…**

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Forty-Nine**

**EPOV**

By one in the morning, the wreckage was cleared and the infrastructure reinforced by the city. There were thirty-seven casualties, including Lydia Snyder. Fifty-eight people were brought to nearby hospitals, twenty-three of them were critical. Melanie Snyder was admitted to Northwestern Memorial’s pediatric ICU with contusions along her body and some internal bleeding. She was listed in critical condition. Injuries ranged from minor sprains to lost limbs. It was a horrible day for Chicago. The last train derailment of this magnitude happened in February of 1977. It happened in almost the exact same spot, too.

When I got back to the station, I stripped out of my clothes and showered, scouring the smell of death, sweat and pain from my skin. Emmett and I drove back to my condo. I hated that my dinner with my parents had been interrupted. I hated that I was away from Bella, but I had to guess that she went home. Emmett continued up to my apartment. He was moving next weekend into a smaller condo in the same building as Alice and me. I went to my sister’s place, hoping that Bella was still there.

Letting myself into Alice’s condo, I saw my sister on the couch, watching television. “Hey,” I said, my voice gravely from being around such toxic air.

“What are you doing down here? Go upstairs,” she smirked.

“Why would I do that?” I asked.

“Because, I sent you a text saying that Bella was going to be up in your place. Didn’t you get it?” Alice asked, arching a brow. I pulled out my phone, which had died. I showed it to her, giving my sister a look. “Well, I sent it to you. Go upstairs, Edward.”

“Kay,” I said tiredly, dragging my body up the three flights of stairs to my own floor.

I walked into the condo and Emmett was quietly moving around. Bella was curled up on my leather sofa, holding a pillow. I pushed Emmett to his room while I walked over to the sleeping beauty on my couch. Crouching down, I brushed her tendrils of curls from her face. She was a vision of beauty and innocence. Her alabaster skin was glowing against the dark leather. Trailing my fingers down the soft curve of her cheek, she stirred. Blinking sleepily, she smiled. “Hey,” she said roughly. “How are you?”

“Sore. Tired. Hungry. Sad,” I answered honestly. She sat up, yawning and stretching her arms above her head. Then, she wrapped me in a hug, her fingers twining in my still-damp hair. The weight of the day came crashing down on me and I fell on my butt, bringing Bella with me. I clung to her, trying not to cry. My nose was buried in her sweet smelling hair as she held me tightly, rubbing her hands over my back and shoulders.

“I’m sorry, baby,” she whispered in my ear. “I’m here for you…” I couldn’t respond. Instead, I just crashed my lips against hers. She moaned, her fingers gripping my plaid shirt. Hungrily, I kissed her until we were on the floor, Bella splayed on the carpet while I hovered over her. I stopped my relentless assault, feeling like an ass. I pulled back, burying my hands in my hair as I leaned against the chair. Bella crawled to me. “Edward, talk to me. What is it?”

“I’m sorry,” I said, my voice sounding broken. “I shouldn’t have done that.” My guilt for just _taking_ what I needed from Bella was poisoning me. I felt sick. I was no better than her ex-boyfriend…

_I wouldn’t go that far, Edward. You just saved a baby, not killed one._

“Edward, I wasn’t complaining,” she said, gently guiding my legs down and settling on my lap. She cupped my chin, looking into my eyes. “Why would you think that?”

“I wasn’t gentle or tender…I just _took_ ,” I growled.

“Baby, you may have just taken, but you were still gentle. You weren’t hurting me. I’m fine, but obviously you’re not,” she whispered. “What happened? Please, talk to me.”

I pulled her closer, so I could hold her in my arms. She put her head on my shoulder and I idly played with her long, curly hair while I told her about Lydia and her baby girl. I described how I kept pulling body after body out of the wreckage and how it absolutely traumatized Mike Newton. When we got to the engineer, it was even worse. He wasn’t even recognizable. He was a pile of mutilated bones, blood and flesh.

“It sounds like you need to see your counselor,” Bella said softly, brushing my hair from my face.

“All of us are required to see the shrink tomorrow before we can go out on a call. It was so bad, Bella. I’ve been on this job for nearly six years and this…this was awful. The stuff of nightmares,” I whispered, feeling so shaken. “I am so happy you’re here, though. Just holding you…knowing that you’re safe?”

“I was worried about you,” she smiled, kissing my mouth sweetly. “I wanted to make sure that you were alright.”

“I will be,” I said, hugging her close. “Will you stay?”

“Ummm…” she sputtered.

“No hanky panky,” I clarified.

“Did you just say hanky panky?” Bella giggled.

“Shut it. I’m tired and sore beyond reason. Work with me,” I deadpanned, cupping her cheeks. “I want to hold you. Please, Bella? I need you, baby. Besides, it’s not the first time we shared a bed…”

“Right,” she blushed. “That night at Alice’s.” She kept brushing her fingers through my hair. The steady rhythm was lulling me to sleep. “I’ll stay, Edward. I do need something to sleep in, though.”

I nodded, my exhaustion superseding my need to eat. Bella got off my lap and I led her to my bedroom. It was a large room that I had completely renovated after Irina screwed me over. It was distinctively male, not frilly like Irina preferred. The walls were painted a deep, sable brown. My bed sheets were a light blue and it coordinated with the light blue black-out drapery. On the wall opposite my bed, I had a large print of one of my favorite Beatles’ album covers. I loved the Beatles and felt like their music spoke to me.

Walking into my large, walk-in closet, I pulled out a pair of boxer shorts and a t-shirt for Bella. Pointing her to the bathroom, she padded inside and closed the door. I stripped out of my clothing and pulled on a pair of pajama bottoms and a loose t-shirt.

Ambling into my bedroom, my body tired and so very sore, I slipped between the sheets of my king-sized bed. Bella walked out of the bathroom. Her hair was pulled back from her face in a messy bun and I bit back a growl when I saw what shirt I had handed her. It was my old academy shirt with my name on the back of it. The shirt was entirely too big and I could see the faint outline of her bare breasts underneath the fabric. Dropping her clothes from earlier on the chair, she crawled into bed. Pulling back the sheets, I enfolded her in my arms. “Thank you for staying,” I whispered after I turned off the lights.

“You were there for me when I needed you,” she murmured against my chest. “It’s my turn now. Get some rest, Edward. Everything will be clearer with a good night’s sleep.” I nodded, tilting her head up and kissing her soft, pink lips. She snuggled against my chest, sighing contentedly. I followed her soon after.

**A/N: Will he bring up Tanya? Will she understand if he does? Leave me some!!!**

 


	50. Chapter 50

**Okay, so I’m starting something new. I’m one of those writers that I have to have a ton on my plate or I get bored. I do plan on finishing all of my WIPs, but I wanted to try something different. Anyhow, this will be a drabble-ish fic. My chapters will be a thousand words or less, unless the chapters lend themselves to something longer (i.e., a lemon…). We’re also going to be switching back and forth, every five chapters between our two favorite characters, Edward and Bella…**

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Fifty**

**EPOV**

The next morning, I woke up to my house phone ringing. Blindly, I picked it up. “Hello?” I mumbled into the receiver.

“You sound like shit, Cullen,” came the gruff voice of Garrett. “Like the rest of your crew, really.”

“Do you blame us?” I asked, trying to stay quiet. Bella was curled with her back pressed against me. She was hugging my arm and snoring adorably. “What’s up, Chief?”

“Just calling to let you know that the swing shift is covering for you guys today. Come in tomorrow. Counselors and therapists will be here if you need it,” Garrett explained quietly. “That was a tough one. A lot of people died yesterday and a lot of you were affected by it. I think we lost Newton because of it.”

“He died?” I asked.

“No. He came in this morning and handed me his resignation letter. He didn’t say why he was leaving, just that he was,” Garrett said. “Now, enjoy your extra day off. Sleep. Veg. Jerk off…”

I rolled my eyes. “I’m going back to sleep. See you tomorrow, Chief, though you are a dirty old man.”

“Old? I’m only thirty-five. Seven years older than you,” he scoffed. I hung up before he could go into how he was still in the best shape of his life. I tossed the phone on the nightstand, curling around Bella and holding her tightly. I fell back asleep quickly.

When I woke up again, my bed was empty. Looking at the clock, it was after eleven. I wrinkled my nose. I hated sleeping that late. Dragging my sore body out of bed, I found Bella in the kitchen. She was still wearing my shirt and chatting with Emmett while he was eating a massive omelet. My best friend smirked at me. “Morning, sleeping beauty,” he chuckled. “Nice hair. Did you stick your fingers in the electric socket?”

I ran my fingers through my hair and it was a mess. I blushed. “Like you’re picture perfect when you wake up,” I grumped, sitting down at the island. Bella handed me a cup of coffee, smiling softly. “Thanks, sweet girl.”

“Thanks for the omelet, Bella. I’ve got to use this extra day off to go furniture shopping. I’m moving on Friday,” Emmett smiled. “I’ll see you later. Bye, Electricward.” I flipped him off, scowling as he bounded out of the condo.

“How are you?” Bella asked, making another omelet. “You were tossing and turning all night.”

“I’ll be fine,” I said, shrugging lightly. “I’m grateful for the extra day. I am so sore. That was a physically taxing call.” I rolled my head, my neck cracking.

“Oh, I plugged in your cell phone. Alice had tried calling you again and she came over at like nine. She dragged me out of the bedroom. Alice told me to tell you that you have to tell me something,” Bella said, arching a brow. “She insisted.”

“Fucking Alice,” I grumbled. “I love my sister, but she’s a nosy, busy body.”

“Why don’t you eat first and then you can tell me,” Bella suggested, her voice taking on a hard edge. _God damn it!_ She put a large omelet in front of me, stuffed to the gills with sausage, bacon, cheese and peppers.

“Are you going to eat?” I asked, my voice quiet.

“I ate with Emmett,” she replied, turning to do the dishes. I frowned, eating my massive breakfast while Bella washed the dishes. Her back was to me and I could tell that she was pissed off. Finishing my meal, she took my plate and rinsed it off before putting it into the dishwasher. Turning around, she gave me a stern look and the ‘bitch brow.’

“Why don’t we sit down?” I hemmed.

“I’d rather stand.”

 _Fuck_. “Okay, you know I was engaged. My ex was a skanky bitch who liked to fuck around with other guys. After being with her for so long, I got lonely. One night, after a particularly bad day at the station, a bunch of us went out to a club on in Bucktown. While I was there, I met up with this girl, Tanya. She was pretty and we had some chemistry. One thing led to another and we ended up sleeping together at her place. I wasn’t looking for a relationship. I was burned by Irina and I wasn’t ready to put my heart back out there. It was still in the process of healing. With Tanya, what we had was purely physical. It didn’t last long, really. A couple of months at most. It was when she started trying to make me into something that I wasn’t ready for that I ended it with her.”

“Okay,” Bella said quietly. “I’m not going to fault you for what you did to Tanya. Or with Tanya. You’re a guy. An attractive one, at that.”

“The thing is that I ran into Tanya at the grocery store when I was getting the stuff for dinner yesterday. She started having this temper tantrum because I mentioned that I had a girlfriend,” I mumbled. I scrubbed my scruffy face. “I should have told you about her before…”

“Like I said, Edward, I’m not going to fault you for being single. We have our pasts. I get that,” she said.

“I’m just afraid that this chick is going to go all _Fatal Attraction_ on me and start boiling bunnies,” I said wryly.

“Irina may do that. You did kick her out,” Bella smirked.

“Do you blame me?” I asked.

“No. Not really. And this situation with Tanya, we’ll deal with it,” Bella said. “Unfortunately, I do have to go. I have a Skype meeting with one the executives from Summit regarding their new movie at three. I have to go home, shower and look somewhat presentable. I also have to call my father, inform him of my new phone number.”

“You’re not upset with me?”

“It would be like you being upset with me for sleeping with James,” Bella explained, walking towards me. “While, yes, it was a mistake, but it was a part of my past.”

“Exactly. Tanya, Irina…they are in my past. You are my future, Bella,” I murmured, pulling her between my legs. “You are who I see when I close my eyes and you are all that I want.” She gave me a smile, but it was guarded. “Do you want to go out to dinner tonight?”

“I have to get some work done. I’ve been slacking,” she murmured, in a futile effort trying to tame my insane bedhead. “Maybe on Wednesday? I should have my new car by then. I can pick _you_ up.”

“Do you want me to drive you home?” I asked.

“Alice is on her way. She’s on her lunch hour,” Bella explained. As she said that, my sister waltzed in the door. “Oops, I better change.” She kissed me softly before scampering to my bedroom. Alice walked toward the kitchen, giving me a questioning look.

“I told her,” I said. “She took it…well?” Glaring at my sister, I huffed. “I would have rather told in my own way as opposed to having you kind of spill the beans, Little Bit.”

“Sorry,” Alice said. “I overheard you talking to Emmett and Tanya swung by the condo as we were coming back from Mom and Dad’s. She didn’t look happy.”

“Fuck,” I groaned. Bella walked out, dressed in her clothes from yesterday. She gave me a chaste kiss before rooting around in her purse. I shot Alice a look.

 _I’ll talk to her. Get some more rest_ , Alice mouthed, guiding my girlfriend out of my condo. Sadly, sleep was the last thing on my mind.

**A/N: What do you think is going through Bella’s head? Was she too calm and collected? Did you expect her to fly off the handle? Leave me your thoughts. We’re back to Bella and her conversation with Alice in the next chapter. I’d appreciate some loving! Hugs!**

 

 


	51. Chapter 51

**Okay, so I’m starting something new. I’m one of those writers that I have to have a ton on my plate or I get bored. I do plan on finishing all of my WIPs, but I wanted to try something different. Anyhow, this will be a drabble-ish fic. My chapters will be a thousand words or less, unless the chapters lend themselves to something longer (i.e., a lemon…). We’re also going to be switching back and forth, every five chapters between our two favorite characters, Edward and Bella…**

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Fifty-One**

**BPOV**

“Bella, I want to apologize. I was out of line this morning,” Alice said as I got into her Cayenne. “I put Edward into a sticky situation with my spilling the beans about Tanya. He would have told you but it was my interference that caused…”

“Are you going to apologize to your brother?” I asked, arching a brow at my friend. “If it was his business, why didn’t you let it alone?”

“I did apologize to Edward and I don’t know,” Alice shrugged. “I mean, I didn’t agree with his ‘relationship’ with Tanya in the first place because I knew it was going to bite him the ass. But, it wasn’t my place to step into your relationship. I’m sorry. Please don’t be upset with him because of what I did.”

“Your heart was in the right place, but you did stick your nose into our relationship,” I chided. “I know that Edward has been in relationships before. I mean, look at him. He’s the epitome of gorgeousness and I’m the poster child for ‘Plain Janes.’”

“What crack are you smoking? Bella, you’re exquisite!” Alice said as she turned onto my street. “Clearly you do not see yourself in the same light that my perfectly smitten brother does. He thinks the sun shines out of your ass.”

I lifted my right butt cheek. “It doesn’t,” I snorted. “That would be weird, too.”

“It’s a…ugh, never mind. Seriously, though. I know that your ex-douchebag cut you down, but don’t you see how beautiful you are?” Alice asked.

“Ali,” I sighed, wrinkling my nose. “I just…”

“Okay, I’ll back off. I’m really sorry, Bella,” she said quietly, almost inaudibly. She stopped in front of my home. “Call me if you want to talk but don’t take it out on Edward.”

“I just need some time to myself. I have to meet with the Summit executives and call my dad today. I’ll talk to you later, Alice,” I said, giving her a tight grin before getting out of the car. I waved before I ducked into the door and closed it. Leaning against the door jamb, I pinched my nose. I wasn’t upset with Edward. Not in the least. I was upset, a little bit, with Alice for being so pushy. She was trying to protect me but my relationship with Edward is between the two of us. Not Alice. Not his parents. Not my parents. _What parents? Renee is a bitch and Charlie…he barely acknowledges your existence._ Shaking my head, I put my purse on the table and then I went up to shower. Once I was clean, I put on a pair of jeans and a comfortable shirt.

Padding downstairs, I picked up my cell phone and curled up on my couch. I had a couple of hours before I had to call Tom from Summit. My dad’s schedule was erratic and he worked all hours of the day. If he was available, he’d pick up. If not, it would go to voicemail. Regardless, Charlie would have my new phone number. I dialed his cell phone number, which I had saved on my computer since my original cell phone met its untimely demise against a brick wall. _Fucking Renee._ The phone rang three times before I heard the gruff voice of my sperm donor.

“Chief Swan,” he said, his voice deep and scratchy.

“Um, hi, Charlie. It’s Bella?” I squeaked.

“Bella! What a surprise! Did I miss your birthday?” he asked.

“No. I’m just calling to let you know that I had to change my phone number and I wanted to give it to you,” I mumbled. “So, you should have it on your phone and if you need to call me, use this number. I won’t bother you…”

“Bella, wait,” Charlie said over the line. “You sound upset or stressed out. What’s wrong? And you are certainly not bothering me. I’m sitting along the 101, trying to catch speeders. Quite boring, I assure you. Bella, despite what your mother told me…”

“Wait, what did my mother tell you?” I seethed.

**A/N: I know it’s a short chapter, but the next chapter will hopefully be longer. What did Renee tell Charlie? Leave me some!**

 


	52. Chapter 52

**Okay, so I’m starting something new. I’m one of those writers that I have to have a ton on my plate or I get bored. I do plan on finishing all of my WIPs, but I wanted to try something different. Anyhow, this will be a drabble-ish fic. My chapters will be a thousand words or less, unless the chapters lend themselves to something longer (i.e., a lemon…). We’re also going to be switching back and forth, every five chapters between our two favorite characters, Edward and Bella…**

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Fifty-Two**

**BPOV**

“Charlie, what did Mom say?” I snarled.

“Haven’t you spoken with her?” he asked, his voice sounding small.

“Not really. We had a falling out. Spill it,” I said coldly.

“Your mother alluded to the fact that you didn’t want anything to do with me. She said that I needed to make my child support payments until you were eighteen but that the court restricted our contact. I wanted to fight it because you are my daughter, but Renee started raising holy hell and was threatening to call my boss about the one time I smoked weed,” Charlie grumbled. “I couldn’t lose my job so despite my gut telling me that Renee was wrong, I abided by her stupid rules. I paid her child support…”

“How much was that a month?” I asked, tears pricking my eyes.

“Twenty percent of my paycheck. It was automatically deducted and sent to Renee’s account,” Charlie answered. “Roughly four hundred dollars each paycheck, eight hundred a month when you were first born and it increased as I moved up the ranks in the Forks Police Department.”

“And Mom said that I didn’t want anything to do with you,” I spat.

“Yes,” Charlie said sadly. “I hated not talking to you. I wanted more from you, but Renee threatened lawsuits and terminating my parental rights. I told her if she terminated my rights that she wouldn’t be able to get my child support payments. That changed her tune really quickly.” He was quiet for a few moments. “How long have you been out of touch with your mother?”

“Since January,” I mumbled. “Grams died. She left me the house in Chicago and I moved up here. Mom…Renee has changed, Charlie.” Tears that I didn’t want to fall started traveling down my cheeks. “And I always wondered why you never called more often. I thought you didn’t want me.”

“Bella,” he breathed. “No…I always wanted you. Ever since I found out I was going to be a dad, I was over the moon. I wanted to show you the world and give you everything, but when Renee left, she made that impossible. She must have been screwing the attorney because the custody agreement was awful. I tried to get it overturned so that you could stay with me, but Renee wouldn’t budge. Eventually, the judge said that I could have visitation. That’s when she moved.”

“And thus began our nomadic existence,” I spat bitterly.

“Was it awful? Should I have fought harder?” Charlie asked, his voice wavering.

“I wished you would have,” I sniffled. “The only person who truly cared about me was Grams. Not my mom. Not her litany of boyfriends. Not my classmates or teachers. We never stayed in one spot long enough for me to make friends.  Just Grams. Mom held down a job, but she just gambled the money away, along with your child support money. I had to get a job at fourteen so we wouldn’t lose our apartment. This dingy, smelly loft apartment that was no bigger than a public bathroom. I had to go to school on work study because every penny went to pay our rent or the car payments.”

“Work study? Bella, I had a college fund set up for you. It wasn’t a lot, but it was enough so that you didn’t have to work while in school,” Charlie murmured.

“Well, perhaps Mom gambled through that, too,” I said. “Was it in her name?”

“No. It’s in a bank account here in Washington. I never understood why money was never removed from there. I told your mom about it and she said that she’d pass along the information. Only you could access that account. Or me.”

“Is there a way to for you to check if someone tried to gain access?” I asked. “Someone other than me or you?”

“I’ll head over there now,” Charlie said as I heard his car turn over. “Bella, why aren’t you talking to your mom, though? She always made it sound like you two were the best of friends.”

“Did Mom ever tell you about a guy I was seeing? James?” I shuddered when I said his name.

“She said that you were going to get married and that he was the one,” Charlie snorted.

“The one, my ass. The one who almost fucking killed me,” I snarled.

“WHAT?! Tell me everything, Isabella.”

I spent nearly an hour, describing to my father what I had endured during my relationship with James. I told him about his unborn, dead granddaughter and my substantial injuries. I told him about how Renee wanted me to go back with James and how she alibied him on the night I was attacked. My father exploded in a fit of rage. He used language that I never thought I’d hear out of his mouth. I was almost afraid until I heard him sobbing on the phone line. “Dad?” I whispered.

“I’m so sorry, Bella. I should have fought harder,” he cried. “I knew Renee was a manipulator and a fake, but to put you back into harm’s way? I’m so sorry. So, so sorry.”

“It’s not your fault, Dad,” I said quietly.

“Not directly, but I still feel responsible,” he said, his voice sounding calmer. “I still can’t believe that Renee alibied him and wants you to go back to that!”

“She really must hate me,” I frowned, emptiness filling my soul. “The only person who ever loved me unconditionally was Grams. Renee had stipulations and James had fists and anger.”

“Bella, even though I never saw you, I love you, baby girl,” he whispered. “I wanted more. You have to understand that, but Renee, she was only using you and me for the money.” My fists clenched. “I would like to see you, Bella. I have to know that you’re okay. I want to make it up to you…”

“I don’t know,” I sniffled, unsure if I wanted to open this door.

_You don’t have any other family. Renee you can write off because she’s gone to the dark side._

“Bella, please?” Charlie wheedled. “I need to make sure my baby girl is okay. I wasn’t there for you before, but I want to be here for you now.”

Wiping my face, I gritted my teeth. “Okay. I’d like that. I’m just so hesitant to trust anyone. You know?”

“Understandably so. I get it. It took me a long time before I could even look at a woman without feeling bitter and wounded. Now, I’m indifferent,” Charlie snorted. “Bella, I have a lot of vacation time accrued. I would like to fly out and see you. I could get a hotel…”

“Dad, you’re staying with me. I have _more_ than enough room,” I said. “When can I expect you?”

“I have to check flights and availability for vacation, but I’ll call you when I get everything squared away,” he said, the excitement evident in his voice.

I nodded, biting my lip. _He can’t see you, stupid._ “That sounds awesome, Dad. I’m looking forward to it.”

“I’m looking forward to it, too. I’ve got a lot of making up to do, baby girl,” Charlie said. “I love you and I’m so proud of you.”

 _Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Do NOT cry!_ “I love you, too, Dad,” I said, my voice cracking. “Unfortunately, I’ve got to go. I’ve got a business meeting in an hour. I have to make sure I have everything I need for it.”

“Can I call you later? Tomorrow or something?” Charlie asked.

“I’d like that,” I smiled. “Talk to you soon.” I hung up and curled up in a ball on my couch. Anger was coursing through my veins. I _hated_ my mother. Abhorred her. She kept my father away and stolen my money. I knew she was awful, but this took the cake.

She would pay.

**A/N: So, now we know about Charlie and some more tidbits about the epic bitch that is Renee Dwyer. Was there more that Charlie could have done? Yes, but from Renee’s descriptions, she made it sound like Bella didn’t want anything to do with him so he didn’t fight it. Instead, he did what he was supposed to and provided for his daughter, though she never received it because of Renee.**

**Leave me some!**

 


	53. Chapter 53

**Okay, so I’m starting something new. I’m one of those writers that I have to have a ton on my plate or I get bored. I do plan on finishing all of my WIPs, but I wanted to try something different. Anyhow, this will be a drabble-ish fic. My chapters will be a thousand words or less, unless the chapters lend themselves to something longer (i.e., a lemon…). We’re also going to be switching back and forth, every five chapters between our two favorite characters, Edward and Bella…**

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Fifty-Three**

**BPOV**

I was a distracted mess when I was talking with Tom, the representative from Summit. Thankfully, he was understanding. He knew that I would get the job done. I had two more websites to design and a deadline by the end of September to make them live. I started working on the websites until I received a phone call from the car dealership, informing me that my car was ready for pick up. I made arrangements for Wednesday since I had to work tomorrow, plus I needed to transfer the balance of the car into my checking account.

Time flew once I lost myself in the web design and I jumped when my cell phone rang on the desk. It was nearly nine at night. I had worked through dinner. Picking up the cell phone, I saw Edward’s number. “Hey,” I smiled, leaning back on my chair. “I’m glad you called.”

“I’m glad I called too,” he chuckled, his velvety voice washing over me. It was so deep and soothing. “Did you get everything done today, sweet girl?”

“Yeah. I’ve been working so hard that I forgot to eat dinner,” I said, getting up from my desk. “I have to scrounge for food since I desperately need to go grocery shopping. I haven’t gone since I have no car.”

“I have leftovers from dinner last night in my fridge. I can bring them over?” he asked, his voice eager. “I don’t want my girlfriend starving.” I checked my fridge and the frozen pizza option was not looking like a viable option and my fridge was empty save for bottles of water and a nearly empty carton of milk. Let’s not forget the expired carton of Greek yogurt.

“You won’t mind?” I replied. “Milk and spoiled Greek yogurt doesn’t sound very appetizing.”

“I’ll be over in fifteen minutes,” he said, his smile audible. We hung up and I went to change into something comfortable. With Edward’s restless sleeping last night and the emotional day today, I was going to crash as soon as Edward left.

After a little making out, of course.

Dressed in a camisole and a pair of yoga pants, I swiped a bottle of water, checking my email and paying some bills. A few moments later, my doorbell rang. Walking to the door, I smiled when I saw Edward on my doorstep. He was looking very scruffy and sexy with a backwards baseball cap, a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. “Comfort over style?” I quipped.

“I’m still rocking the bedhead from when you left,” he snorted. “I crashed again in front of the television and woke up when Emmett came home.” He handed me a large grocery bag. I smiled, leading him into the kitchen so I could make my dinner. He was moving stiffly.

“You okay?”

“I tweaked my back yesterday. Part of the reason why I fell asleep is because I had to take a muscle relaxer,” he grimaced. “I’ll probably will be riding a desk for at least two shifts. My dad checked me out, as did Jasper and they put me on restricted duty. I can’t lift anything over fifty pounds.”

“It sounds like you need a massage,” I said.

“I need that, but not tonight or any time soon. I was a jumpy mess when Jasper examined me,” Edward replied, sitting down on the stool in my kitchen.

“You don’t need to stay,” I frowned. “I can only imagine how you’re feeling. I bet all you want is a heating pad, more of those pills and your bed.”

“No, I need you,” he retorted, gently pulling on my hand. He frowned slightly, his fingers gliding over my arms. “I need to know that I didn’t fuck up.”

“You didn’t fuck up,” I murmured, my skin erupting in goose bumps. My nipples puckered, becoming blatantly obvious beneath the thin fabric of my camisole. Edward’s irises darkened as he licked his lips. My panties flooded with my need. He looked dangerous and sexy but vulnerable and pained. I ran my hands up his arms before finding the soft hair at the nape of his neck. “You didn’t. If anyone did, it was this psycho Tanya chick.”

Edward’s hands moved from my shoulders and eased down my back, resting just above my behind. “I am still sorry for not telling you sooner, beautiful,” he said, his eyes meeting mine. “You’re who I want.” He swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbing deeply. “Can I kiss you?”

“Edward, baby, you don’t have to ask,” I whispered, stepping closer to his body. His hands moved to cup my ass. I felt a rumbling purr from deep within his body. Gently, his lips brushed mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck, deepening our kiss. Edward sighed, tightening his arms around me. I used his open mouth to tentatively slide my tongue inside. Moving my hands further into his hair, his hat fell onto the floor. His mouth was tender, massaging my lips carefully. However, our make out session was interrupted by my loudly growling stomach.

Pulling back, Edward put his hand on my belly. “Are you harboring grizzlies in there?” he laughed.

“Nah, mountain lions,” I quipped, nipping at his mouth. “You’re my prey, Mr. Cullen.”

“I wouldn’t put up much of a fight, beautiful,” he said, his face quirking up into a crooked grin. My stomach snarled again. “Now, we can kiss later. You need to eat, Bella. I don’t want my girl wasting away.”

**A/N: Up next will be the conversation with Edward and Bella regarding Charlie and some make out action. Leave me some.**

 


	54. Chapter 54

**Okay, so I’m starting something new. I’m one of those writers that I have to have a ton on my plate or I get bored. I do plan on finishing all of my WIPs, but I wanted to try something different. Anyhow, this will be a drabble-ish fic. My chapters will be a thousand words or less, unless the chapters lend themselves to something longer (i.e., a lemon…). We’re also going to be switching back and forth, every five chapters between our two favorite characters, Edward and Bella…**

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Fifty-Four**

**BPOV**

Edward made my plate and hand fed me my dinner. We were sitting on at the kitchen table, with me balanced on his knee. His rationale was that he wanted to ensure my health and well-being. His right hand fed me while the left was squeezing my ass. I never knew my butt was directly correlated to my health. He wasn’t letting me go and I was honestly okay with it. After I ate, we went down to my media room. I tossed in a movie while Edward got comfortable. He was still moving stiffly.

“Stay there,” I said, kissing his nose. Darting up the stairs, I grabbed my handy heating pad. It was rare that I got a period, but when I did, I got horrible cramps. I lived with my heating pad when I got those. Back in the media room, I straddled Edward’s waist as I plugged in the heating pad.

“Are you going to stay there, beautiful?” he asked.

“You’re injured, Edward. I don’t want to further your injury. I just didn’t want you to move while I plugged this in,” I said, giving him an impish grin.

“It’s my back that hurts. Not my…” he trailed off, his lips finding the sensitive skin behind my ear while he pulled my body flush to his manhood. I melted against him. _You’re not ready for sex. And he IS injured._

“Lean forward,” I replied breathily. He did, his lips moving down my neck. I stuffed the heating pad behind him, focusing on his lower back which was where his injury was located. “Good?”

“Perfect,” he breathed. His palms slid up my back and he caressed my skin. I shuddered. “Your skin is so soft, Bella. I love touching you.”

“You have no idea what it feels with you touching me,” I breathed, taking his face in my hands and kissing him deeply. Our tongues tangled languidly as his hands continued their sensual trek along my back, shoulders and arms. My fingers were twined in his soft but very messy hair. We were losing ourselves to the kiss when my cell phone rang from the cocktail table. I reluctantly pulled away, picking it up. “It’s my dad.”

“You called him?” Edward asked.

I nodded, curling to Edward’s side. “Let me just take this and I’ll tell you,” I said, putting my head on Edward’s shoulder. I swiped my finger across the screen. “Hey, Charlie.”

“Did I wake you? Shit, I did. I forgot about the time difference. It’s only eight here,” Charlie rambled.

“Dad, I wasn’t asleep. Getting ready, but not asleep,” I chuckled. “What’s up?”

“I checked my schedule and I can fly out to visit you for your birthday, Bella,” Charlie said.

“Really?” I smiled.

“Yeah,” he answered. “I’m planning on taking a week off. I don’t have to stay with you the entire time, but…”

“Dad, you can stay,” I said, threading my fingers with Edward’s. He kissed my forehead, smiling crookedly. “Just send me your itinerary and I’ll pick you up. I’m looking forward to it. Really.”

“Me, too, Bella,” he breathed. “I’ll let you go to sleep. I’ll keep the time difference in mind when I talk to you tomorrow. I love you, baby girl.”

“Love you, too, Dad.” Hanging up the phone, I snuggled further into Edward’s embrace.

“What happened?” he asked after a few moments of quiet.

“My mom told him that I didn’t want anything to do with him and she spent his child support money on her gambling habit,” I explained. “It’s a lot more detailed but I don’t want to really get into it. Not today. I’m still trying to wrap my head around it. You know?”

“I’m sorry that your mom hurt you again,” Edward said, cupping my chin. “If I ever see her or this James douche, I will be hard-pressed to not kick their asses.”

“Get in line,” I snorted derisively. “I get first dibs at causing both of them major bodily harm. No jury would ever convict me.”

“They’d probably applaud you,” he said, kissing me sweetly. “I’m happy that you reconnected with your father, beautiful and I can’t wait to meet him. Parents _love_ me.”

“We’ll just have to wait and see, Lieutenant,” I quipped, wrapping my arms around his waist.

**A/N: Leave me some! I’d appreciate it greatly!**

 

 

 


	55. Chapter 55

**Okay, so I’m starting something new. I’m one of those writers that I have to have a ton on my plate or I get bored. I do plan on finishing all of my WIPs, but I wanted to try something different. Anyhow, this will be a drabble-ish fic. My chapters will be a thousand words or less, unless the chapters lend themselves to something longer (i.e., a lemon…). We’re also going to be switching back and forth, every five chapters between our two favorite characters, Edward and Bella…**

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Fifty-Five**

**BPOV**

“Thanks,” I said to the cabbie. I paid him his fare and got out of the taxi. I was picking up my brand new, pretty Range Rover Sport. I was anxious to get a new car since I hated using cabs or relying on Alice or Edward. I was also completely out of food. I had stretched the leftovers from the dinner with Edward’s parents through lunch on Tuesday. Not wanting to eat out alone, I ordered something at Chipotle and brought it to the fire station to share with my boyfriend. The guys were jealous because it was Emmett’s turn to cook and it was raining.

No grilling.

My first stop after signing the paperwork, taking ownership of my new wheels, was to go grocery shopping and pick up food. I hated eating fast food or even restaurant food. We lived on it in Florida. Mom couldn’t cook and when I was working forty hour weeks plus going to school, the last thing I wanted to do was cook.

Handing over the check, I walked out and was given the brief tutorial about my new car. Felix also had one of his coworkers set up my hands-free Bluetooth device for the car along with my GPS. Taking my keys, I drove off the lot. I went directly to Mariano’s. My grocery bill was almost as expensive as the time I bought all of the food for the fire station.

Okay, that was an exaggeration. Not that expensive, but pretty damn close.

On Wednesday night, I went out with Edward, picking him up in my car. We drove out to the suburbs for dinner at a restaurant in Burr Ridge. I was excited because I got to try out my new wheels on the highway and Edward was able to pick up a shit-ton of wine from the restaurant. He and Irina had apparently joined this restaurant and winery’s wine of the month club. He had two cases of wine waiting for him that he _had_ to purchase due to the agreement of the club. He canceled his membership while we were there, but I told him that he would have a lot Christmas presents. No one could drink all of that wine and not become an alcoholic.

Over dessert, I was talking about my job. Edward was shocked at how much I knew about computers, code and all things technical. “I barely know how to turn the damn thing on,” Edward snorted. “I only have a Facebook page because Alice helped me set it up. And those other forms of social media? Boggles my mind. But, why do you work out of your house? I’m just curious.”

“I’ve always worked that way once I got started in the field I’m in. I have all of my equipment where I need it and I really love the commute,” I quipped. “I’ve thought about getting a small storefront. There is a place next to Alice’s that was a travel agent and perfect for what I want, but trying to lug all of my crap into this office? Too much of a hassle.”

“I know that you’re good at what you do, but if you move into a space, you could hire a staff,” Edward said. “Expand your vision.”

“I do have the startup capital,” I mused quietly. “I’d have to purchase more computers and software, but that’s nothing, really. My worry is the interview process in finding my staff. You see how long it took me to trust you.”

“I’m still trying,” Edward winked. “But, I’ll keep doing whatever you want me to do so that you know that you can trust me.”

“Edward, you and Alice are probably the only people I trust implicitly,” I said, reaching across the table to take his hand. “Despite my issues, you’ve been amazing…friendly, kind and patient.”

“And I’ll keep doing it,” Edward murmured, flipping my hand over and kissing my wrist.

“Perhaps I will look at the travel office. I like your idea, Cullen,” I snickered. He smiled crookedly, his tongue tracing my veins on my wrist. I shuddered, pulling my hand back and chiding him gently. “Now, I want to stop at Yankee Candle before we go. I’m an addict and I’m dying for a fix.”

“What’s your favorite scent?” he asked.

“A couple, really. I love Paradise Spice. I use that in my kitchen. But, any sort of clean scent, like Clean Cotton, Fluffy Towels, those I love. I think that’s why I like smelling you. Your cologne is a combination of Fluffy Towels and sandalwood,” I said, sipping my wine.

“Well, it’s Gucci Envy,” Edward chuckled. “Alice got it for me Christmas last year. I needed a new scent since I’d worn Tuscany or Acqua di Gio for Irina.”

“Both of those are good, too,” I pouted.

“I won’t wear them. Bad memories,” he cringed.

“I hear you. I used to love this strawberry shampoo from Philosophy. I used it all of the time, but I can’t use it anymore because the scent made my stomach turn when I was pregnant…” I trailed off, sighing sadly. “James made me use it because he _liked_ it and my needs were not as important as _his_.”

“Bella,” he frowned.

“Sorry,” I sniffled. “I’m going to the bathroom. Can you get the check?”

“Sure, love,” he said. I got up, kissing Edward’s cheek and walked unsteadily to the bathroom. Pam said that I’d have moments where I would feel sad or pissed off. This was more. I was almost physically sick. As soon as I got into the bathroom, I ran to the last stall, falling to my knees and throwing up my dinner. I hated James. I hated Renee. I hated this feeling of emptiness that came out of nowhere.

Will I ever feel normal again?

Fucking James…

**A/N: Bella is improving but every so often, she’ll have setbacks. What started as innocent conversation morphed into something painful for her…What will Edward do? We’re flipping to his POV next chapter. Leave me some!**

 

 

 


	56. Chapter 56

**Okay, so I’m starting something new. I’m one of those writers that I have to have a ton on my plate or I get bored. I do plan on finishing all of my WIPs, but I wanted to try something different. Anyhow, this will be a drabble-ish fic. My chapters will be a thousand words or less, unless the chapters lend themselves to something longer (i.e., a lemon…). We’re also going to be switching back and forth, every five chapters between our two favorite characters, Edward and Bella…**

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Fifty-Six**

**EPOV**

I watched her as she stumbled to the bathroom. I wanted to hold her in my arms. I felt for her but anger coursed through me. James was so hateful that he made her use something that made her sick. He didn’t care about her. Or her baby.

“Anything else, sir?” asked the server.

“Just the check, please,” I replied, trying to keep my face calm though I wanted to fly down to Florida and set James on fire. I paid for our dinner, signing the receipt and waited for Bella to come back out of the bathroom. When she did, my girlfriend looked pale and drawn. “Are you okay?”

She sat down heavily. She nodded, tears filling her eyes. “I’m…fine.”

“Why don’t we go back to the city, love?” I suggested, cupping her cheek. “Do you still want to go to Yankee Candle?”

She shook her head, handing me her keys. We got up and I practically had to hold her up as we walked out of the restaurant. Helping her into the passenger seat, I kissed her forehead. Bella popped an anti-anxiety pill, giving me a small grin. I caressed her soft cheek before closing the door and jogging to the driver’s side. Once I backed out of the parking spot, I threaded my fingers with Bella’s. She sighed, her breath shaky. I drove us back to the city, parking on the street. Bella’s garage was still in the process of being rebuilt. Her neighbors offered their garage since they sold their car, but she had yet to pick up the garage door opener from them. Bella was sleeping, her face was in pain and her skin was incredibly pale. I woke her up, helping her into the house.

“Do you want me to stay?” I asked.

“I’m sorry,” she mumbled. “I didn’t mean to…tonight was a lot of fun and I go ahead and ruin it.”

“Bella, don’t blame yourself,” I chided, taking her hands in mine. “You’re moving past this and taking steps to move on with your life. I would be remiss if I expected you to be happy and smiley all of the time. You’re healing.” She bit her lip, nodding slightly. “Seriously, though. Do you want me to stay? Or go? I don’t want to foist myself on you if you want to be alone.”

“No, you can stay,” she said, blushing slightly. “I don’t want to be alone.”

I ended up staying the night with Bella. She crashed on my chest during the movie that she had chosen. I wanted to carry her up to her bed, but I couldn’t due to my back injury. What I thought was routine soreness from that call turned out to be a torn muscle in lower back. I was helping out at the station but unable to go out on calls for at least a month. Garrett had me deal with paperwork and it was driving me batty. One day of doing it and I wanted to stick my head down the toilet. Plus, I couldn’t take care of my girl. She should be sleeping in her bed, not on my chest.

I loved feeling her on my body and she held me so tightly. This poor woman was starved for love and affection. The person who should have given it to her was a callous, calculating bitch. The man she chose to love was a monster, killing his baby because ‘she’ wasn’t a ‘he’. Her father was absent from her life because of lies her mother told him and undoubtedly to Bella. Her Grams loved her obviously, but distance made it truly difficult. Her grandmother tried to make things right by leaving her the house and whatever inheritance, but wealth does not equate love. And money cannot bring back her Grams.

I made a vow as Bella was curled on my body, crying in her sleep. I vowed that I would do everything to protect her. To earn her trust. I would be her friend, her boyfriend and if she’d let me, her lover. Kissing her soft hair, I held her tighter against my body. Whispering in the darkness, I sighed. “I promise to love you.”

I already did…I loved her and I wasn’t letting her go.

**A/N: So, Edward has come to the realization that he loves her. What about Bella? When will she know? Up next will be Emmett’s moving day and Bella checking out the travel agency for purchase. Leave me some!**

 


	57. Chapter 57

**Okay, so I’m starting something new. I’m one of those writers that I have to have a ton on my plate or I get bored. I do plan on finishing all of my WIPs, but I wanted to try something different. Anyhow, this will be a drabble-ish fic. My chapters will be a thousand words or less, unless the chapters lend themselves to something longer (i.e., a lemon…). We’re also going to be switching back and forth, every five chapters between our two favorite characters, Edward and Bella…**

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Fifty-Seven**

**EPOV**

Early the next morning, Bella apologized for falling asleep on me. I was uncomfortable, but I was glad that I was able to provide her with some support. However, she was going to see Pam for an emergency session. We kissed and I took a cab back home.

Back at my condo, Emmett was talking with his movers. Because of the train derailment, our schedule was all screwed up. Originally, we were due to work on Monday and Thursday. Now, it was Tuesday and Friday. Emmett couldn’t get anyone to cover for him and now he was scrambling to move in on Saturday.

Based on his growling, it wasn’t going very well. Slamming down his phone, Emmett let out a yell. Padding to his room, I leaned against the door. “You know, these walls are thin,” I quipped.

“Fucking movers can’t reschedule,” he spat. “Plus, I’m losing my deposit. I may not have a lot of stuff, but it’s shit that I can’t move on my own.”

“Why don’t you rent a truck and we get the guys to help us?” I suggested.

“My furniture is being delivered tomorrow, along with cable and internet,” he said, arching a brow.

“My mom can be here to sign for the deliveries,” I said.

“Why not you? Garrett is talking about benching you until you get medically cleared,” Emmett said.

“I’m his bitch,” I deadpanned. “It’s boring as fuck. I’d rather be here, signing for your deliveries than being Garrett’s errand boy.” Turning, I went to the kitchen to grab something to eat. Popping a bagel into the toaster, I poured myself some coffee. Emmett was on my heels.

“How was your date last night?” Emmett asked, waggling his brows. “You’re doing the walk of shame, so it had to be good.”

“Even if I could perform, it hurts like a mofo to do anything other than sit, walk or lay down,” I said, grabbing one of my muscle relaxers from the kitchen. “Bella ended up crashing on the couch. I was pinned underneath her. I couldn’t physically move her, so hence the walk of shame.”

“Is everything alright?” Emmett asked.

“It was fine but she had a rough night. Her ex was a first class douche. He never cared about her,” I sighed.

“Um, duh,” Emmett said flatly. I smacked his arm. “Look, I’m going to call the guys and rent a truck. I know your scrawny ass can’t do much, but can you at least help?”

“I’ll be more than happy, but it’ll be more along the lines of organizing and not lifting,” I smirked. “Doctor’s orders and all.”

“Fucking Jasper. You’re such a pussy,” Emmett laughed.

“Tell that to my MRI,” I quipped, walking to my room. Stripping out of my clothes, I took a long shower. The hot water was streaming down my back and it felt so good since my muscles were in knots. I lay down, using the heating pad and reading a book. Eventually, I drifted off, but was woken up by my cell phone ringing on the nightstand. Fumbling, I picked it up. “Hello?”

“Edward, did I wake you?” asked Bella.

“I must have dozed off. I’m up now,” I replied. “Are you feeling better?”

“Yeah. I had a nearly two hour session with Pam. That woman is going to save my fragile psyche,” Bella snorted. “Anyway, I met up with Alice for lunch and she convinced me to call the realtor of the travel agency. I was wondering if you could come down and walk through it with me?”

“Sure, love,” I beamed. “Are you there now?”

“No, I’m at Alice’s shop, waiting for the realtor. She should be here in about an hour,” Bella said.

“I’ll be right down, Bella. See you in a bit.” Hanging up the phone, I got dressed in a pair of jeans and a button down. With Emmett’s help, I wrapped a therma-care wrap around my back and went down to my car, driving to Alice’s store. Though, I couldn’t get the distinct feeling that I was being followed out of my head. Looking around, I didn’t see anyone or recognized anyone. I ignored it, focusing on getting to Bella and Alice, and being there for my girl as she took another step in rebuilding her life.

**A/N: Is someone following Edward? Who do you think it is? Leave me some!**

 


	58. Chapter 58

**Okay, so I’m starting something new. I’m one of those writers that I have to have a ton on my plate or I get bored. I do plan on finishing all of my WIPs, but I wanted to try something different. Anyhow, this will be a drabble-ish fic. My chapters will be a thousand words or less, unless the chapters lend themselves to something longer (i.e., a lemon…). We’re also going to be switching back and forth, every five chapters between our two favorite characters, Edward and Bella…**

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Fifty-Eight**

**EPOV**

I parked on the street near my sister’s shop. Walking the short distance to her shop, I slipped inside of AliCe Designs. Bella was thumbing through some of my sister’s newest designs while Alice chattered like a monkey in a tree. One of Alice’s assistants ambled over to me. “Welcome to AliCe Designs. I’m Yvette. Can I help you?” she batted her eyelashes and pressed her hand to my bicep.

“I’m good,” I smirked, walking past her and to Bella, wrapping my arms around her waist. She jumped slightly but relaxed in my arms. “Buying some new clothes, baby? Something slinky and sexy for me?”

“Maybe,” Bella sang, threading her fingers through mine. Yvette huffed quietly, stomping away. “If she could have, she would have stripped off her clothes and lay down on the floor, begging you to fuck her.”

“Well, I don’t want her. I want you,” I said, kissing Bella’s neck. She sighed contentedly, angling her head so I could move my mouth further down her smooth skin.

“Stop dry humping in my store,” Alice chuckled as she finished up with a sale. Her customer laughed, carrying her bag out the door. “Yvette has had a crush on you for as long as you can remember, Edward.”

“Well, Yvette is a nice girl, but not my girl,” I retorted, letting go of Bella so she could resuming her shopping. Bella winked, swiping a short sexy dress and handed it to Alice. “For me?”

“Oh, yes,” Bella giggled, walking to the cash register. “And Alice do your thing with that, too.”

“Got it,” Alice said, bouncing away.

“Her thing?” I asked.

“I can usually find one item but matching it to others? Not my strong suit. So, I pick what I want as the base of an outfit and Alice decks me out in accessories, shoes, jewelry and such. It’s a pretty fancy dress, Cullen,” Bella purred.

“I’ll have to find an occasion for you to wear it,” I replied, kissing her soft pink lips. Alice matched Bella’s dress with several items from the store. Ringing them up, Bella paid for them as the door opened again. A red-headed woman strode in.

“Victoria!” squealed my sister, running to the woman. They hugged and smiled fondly at each other. “Thank you for coming.”

“My pleasure,” Victoria said, her voice husky. “This place has been on the market for as long as you’ve owned the shop. I’m surprised that no one has expressed interest.”

“It’s pretty small,” Alice said. “This is my best friend, Bella Swan. Next to her is my brother and Bella’s boyfriend, Edward Cullen.”

“Nice to meet you both,” Victoria said, shaking our hands. “Bella, are you the one interested in the travel agency?”

“Yes,” Bella replied. “Though, I won’t use it for that. I’m thinking more along the lines of graphic and web design with some photography.”

“Sounds intriguing,” Victoria said. “Come, let me show you the place.” Alice smiled, waving us out of her store. Victoria used her key to unlock the travel agency and we followed her inside. “Now, this is reception area. The floors are wood, obviously in need of some repair. The furniture comes with the place, but it’s older than my grandmother.” Walking past the decrepit desk, she opened a door. “The back is far bigger than the reception area. You could tear down this wall and make the whole thing so much larger. With what you have in mind that may be your best bet.” Behind the door, there were five desks and posters all around, displaying tropical locales. From like the seventies. Feathered hair went out of style years ago.

“How much is this place?” I asked.

“$150,000,” Victoria replied. “It also includes parking in the back. It’s nice because it’s the end unit of the mall, which means you could add windows to this side. Plus, Alice is an amazing neighbor.”

“This place does need a lot of work,” Bella said. “It’s small, too. What about $100,000?”

“I’d have to call the family. The woman who owned this place died unexpectedly. The price has come down significantly. It was listed at over $300,000,” Victoria cringed. “I’ll let you know?” Bella smiled, nodding slightly. “I can try them now while you explore. I’ll be right back.” We wandered around the office. Bella was making mental notes of what needed to be changed and what would stay the same. Twenty minutes later, Victoria came back. “I’ve got good news and bad news. The good news is that they accepted your offer.”

“And the bad news?” Bella questioned.

“They want to close next week,” Victoria frowned. “I don’t know how you’ll be able to secure a loan…”

“I don’t need a loan. I’ll take it,” Bella said sternly. Victoria gasped. “Do they need earnest money?”

“Um, no. Just the full amount on the day of closing,” Victoria said. “I’ll send you a contract.”

“Here’s my email address. Please, send it to me that way. I’ll sign it and email it back to you,” Bella smiled, handing Victoria her card. “Thank you for all of your help.”

“It was a pleasure, Bella,” Victoria said, shaking Bella’s hand. “The contract will be sent to you by the end of business today.”

**A/N: Bella got the travel agency. Or rather the space. She’ll have another location for her lucrative business. And who was following Edward or was it all in his mind? Leave me some!**

 

 


	59. Chapter 59

**Okay, so I’m starting something new. I’m one of those writers that I have to have a ton on my plate or I get bored. I do plan on finishing all of my WIPs, but I wanted to try something different. Anyhow, this will be a drabble-ish fic. My chapters will be a thousand words or less, unless the chapters lend themselves to something longer (i.e., a lemon…). We’re also going to be switching back and forth, every five chapters between our two favorite characters, Edward and Bella…**

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Fifty-Nine**

**EPOV**

After a celebratory dinner, Bella went home to do some work on her new assignment from Summit. She also had to send back the contract to Victoria. The next day, I went to work and spent yet another shift filing paperwork, typing up reports and being Garrett’s lackey. When I wasn’t dealing with that, I was helping out Emmett with arranging for the guys to help him and checking on my mom for the deliveries.

I also chatted with Bella. She had begun the process of transferring the money for the purchase of the office space. She seemed happy at this new venture, telling me her business plan and the renovations she had in line for the office. I promised I’d help in any way I could. She eagerly accepted my help and said that she’d need my muscles more than anything.

Early Saturday morning, Emmett dragged me out of bed. I was the driver of the rental truck. Jacob, Paul, Tyler and Jasper were all helping us with moving Emmett’s belongings out of storage and into his new home. He didn’t have much, but he was able to salvage his CDs, some books and family trinkets. Rosalie got lucky in just having to pay him restitution. I would have fought harder for a felony vandalism charge, breaking and entering and trespassing. Emmett just wanted her out of his life. He did manage to get a restraining order against her, not that a piece of paper could do much.

The help that Emmett needed was for some minor redecorating. The paint on the walls was very feminine, pink and peach. After we moved him in, the walls were going to be painted gray and beige.

Loading up the truck, Emmett and the boys followed me to my condo complex. Parking near the freight elevator, we managed to get everything up to Emmett’s floor, just above mine, in one trip. We were all working on pushing the furniture to the center of the room to start painting. We had just finished taping the living room when there was a quiet knock on the door. Emmett jogged to the door, opening it up. Standing outside was Bella and Alice, dressed in grubby clothing and holding paint rollers.

“Need some help?” Bella asked.

“That would be awesome,” Emmett smiled, hugging both of them. “These guys are awesome, but I fear for my floors and ceilings.”

“We can just leave,” Tyler barked.

“Please don’t,” Emmett whimpered. “I need this pink shit off the walls. I got a great deal on this place because I was buying it as is. The woman who lived here before me loved Pepto Bismol pink.”

“It is pretty feminine,” Alice snorted. “I love the frilly sheers, Em. The lace suits your personality.”

“I got new drapery but I have to paint first,” Emmett chuckled. “Do you think that you could work on the bedroom? That’s a god awful peach color.”

Alice and Bella nodded, taking the paint and padding into the bedroom. We worked on Emmett’s walls for a couple of hours. Around three, he ordered some pizza, bread sticks and other nosh. When the food was delivered, Bella and I went down to get it since everyone was covered in paint. I wasn’t as bad since I was working with the girls in Emmett’s bedroom. Bella was just fastidious about paint. Emmett was determined to get her, but she’d proven to be elusive.

“I think that Emmett’s bedroom may be done when we leave,” Bella said, pulling her hair out of her ponytail. She rolled her head.

“He’ll be happy with that,” I said, sliding behind her and wrapping my arms around her waist. I nuzzled her neck, pressing soft kisses on her skin. “Do you think you can stay tonight?”

“I’m glad I brought my bag then,” she giggled, turning in my arms. She brushed her lips with mine. “It’s at Alice’s.”

“Good,” I said. The elevator opened and we paid for the food. As the delivery guy left, someone familiar slipped into the lobby of my condo. She smiled as she sauntered to me, looking like she was on the hunt. “Bella, let’s go.”

“Okay,” she said, not noticing the feline walk of the approaching huntress. She was trying to balance the bags of food.

“Don’t go running off because of me…” the huntress purred. “I just want to talk.”

 **A/N: Cliffie…who is the huntress? Leave me some!**  

 


	60. Chapter 60

**Okay, so I’m starting something new. I’m one of those writers that I have to have a ton on my plate or I get bored. I do plan on finishing all of my WIPs, but I wanted to try something different. Anyhow, this will be a drabble-ish fic. My chapters will be a thousand words or less, unless the chapters lend themselves to something longer (i.e., a lemon…). We’re also going to be switching back and forth, every five chapters between our two favorite characters, Edward and Bella…**

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Sixty**

**EPOV**

“Edward, I’ll just take this stuff upstairs,” Bella said, eyeing the woman approaching me. “Do you want back up?”

“If I’m not up in ten minutes, send down Emmett,” I said, glaring at the unwelcome guest. “Thank you, beautiful.” Bella smiled, balancing six pizzas and two bags of food. She got on the elevator. Her eyes narrowed as the doors slid shut.

“Mousy little thing.”

“Shut the fuck up, Irina,” I snapped. “What do you want?”

“Well, the rumor mill was all a-titter that you were dating someone. That you had a _girlfriend_ ,” Irina said coldly. “You’re not going to crawl back to me?”

“That would be a no,” I said, giving her a wicked grin, sarcasm dripping from my tone. “Irina, you’re banned from this building. I broke it off with you because of what you did to me. Why does it matter that I have a girlfriend? Did you think that I was going to get back with you? After finding you in my bed with three guys? You’re deluded.”

“I’m prettier than her,” Irina said, crossing her arms over her obviously surgically enhanced breasts.

“I beg to differ, but I’m not going to argue. You have thirty seconds to get the fuck out of my building before I call the cops,” I said, pressing the button of the elevator.

“For what? It’s a free country.”

“It’s a secured building and you were not invited in,” I sighed. “Trespassing.”

“Well, if you get bored with your little mouse, you know where to find me,” Irina said, turning on her heel. “I miss you, Edward.”

“The feeling is not mutual,” I growled, watching as she slipped out of the lobby, waving at me with her fingertips. I went up to Emmett’s floor, feeling unsettled. Irina was obviously crazy to think that I was going to get back with her. And how did she know about a girlfriend? Rosalie hated Bella’s guts but we weren’t dating at that point, just building a friendship.

Tanya…

_Tanya and Irina…they’re connected. How?_

Getting out of the elevator, I walked to Emmett’s condo. “I was just about to come down for reinforcements, Ed! What did Voldemort have to say?”

“Bullshit,” I snorted. Bella handed me a beer. I pulled her to my side, nuzzling her cheek. “She thinks that I should go back to her.”

“Are you?” Jacob asked, giving my girlfriend a surreptitious look.

“Fuck no! She is a skank. I wouldn’t touch her with a ten foot pole with Emmett’s dick,” I shuddered.

“I resent that, Edward Anthony,” Emmett said with his mouth full of pizza.

“Why would she come back now?” Alice asked from her perch on Jasper’s lap.

“She made some big to do about the fact that I had moved on and that I was in a relationship,” I said, looking down at Bella. I gave her a concerned grin. She elbowed me before wrapping her arms around my waist. “I think that she found out from Tanya.”

“Why do you think that?” Tyler asked. “Tanya is a nurse and Irina is some buyer for a department store. Two different realms of personalities.”

“Sisters? Cousins? Related somehow?” I shrugged. “I don’t know, but her coming back is squicking me out.”

“Perhaps you need a restraining order,” Bella suggested.

“They wouldn’t grant it. She didn’t threaten me or my family. She’s just a gnat,” I grumbled. “A whorish gnat, but obnoxious just the same.”

“You two got some crazy exes,” Emmett said, pointing to Bella and me.

“Uh, so do you,” Bella snorted. “Your shit was covered in paint and bleach because your ex had a hissy fit because I was ‘flirting’ with Edward.”

“Burn!” Jake laughed, tossing a beer cap at Emmett’s shoulder.

“Enough talking about psycho exes,” I said, laughing it off. “Let’s finish painting up your condo so I can personally soak in my bathtub. My back is fucking killing me.”

**A/N: We’re switching gears to Bella next chapter…perhaps some lemony action? Leave me some!**

 


	61. Chapter 61

**Okay, so I’m starting something new. I’m one of those writers that I have to have a ton on my plate or I get bored. I do plan on finishing all of my WIPs, but I wanted to try something different. Anyhow, this will be a drabble-ish fic. My chapters will be a thousand words or less, unless the chapters lend themselves to something longer (i.e., a lemon…). We’re also going to be switching back and forth, every five chapters between our two favorite characters, Edward and Bella…**

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Sixty-One**

**BPOV**

“Come on, Edward. You are moving like an eighty year old man,” I said, dragging him out of the bathroom. “You’re supposed to be taking it easy.”

“Do you want to be Garrett’s bitch for another month?” Jasper asked from his spot on Emmett’s couch.

“Ugh, no. I just want to start physical therapy,” Edward whined.

“Well, go home. Soak in the bathtub. Perhaps, Bella can give you a massage?” Emmett snickered, waggling his brows.

“Not a bad idea,” I smirked. “Come on, old man.”

“I’m not that old,” Edward grumbled as we left Emmett’s new place. It was a nice one bedroom apartment. Obviously, there was work that needed to be done, but with Emmett being a contractor, he could it quickly and most of it on his own.

We worked on painting for another couple of hours after dinner. I could tell that Edward was overthinking and worrying about his run-in with Irina. She was undoubtedly beautiful, in a fake way. Her hair was blonde, highlighted within an inch of her life. Her breasts were fake and she looked plastic. I was the total opposite of her. Part of me made me thing what Edward was doing with me, but his constant need to touch me and cuddle with me reaffirmed his attraction.

_Or his guilt._

Down in his condo, Edward walked directly to his kitchen. Grabbing a prescription bottle, he popped two muscle relaxers with a chug of water. “I’m not normally a bath guy, but I’m going to soak. Care to join me?”

“Tempting,” I chuckled. “I’m not ready for you to see my stretch marks and scar.”

“Scar?”

“They had to perform a c-section to take out my baby girl. It’s just above my bikini line and a cruel reminder of what I don’t have,” I said flatly. “Sorry. I don’t mean to sound bitter.”

“You have every right to be,” Edward said softly.

“As much as I want to see your Adonis-like form, I’m nowhere near ready for you to see me,” I blushed. “Touching over clothes is one thing, but I’m afraid that once you see…” I huffed out a breath. “I’ll just use the guest bath?”

Edward walked over to me, cupping my face and his thumb caressing my cheek. “Bella, no one is perfect. I know that I’m not.”

“Please,” I chuckled. “Your muscles have muscles. You’re smart, handsome, funny and kind. You’re perfect.”

“I smell like ass after a call. My hair is a riotous mess. I had braces for six years that included headgear. I can’t sing and I’m horrifically allergic to cats,” he snickered. He guided my face to look up at him. “I’m not perfect. That would be you, beautiful. I can’t wait to show you. On your terms, though. With clothes on or off, you are gorgeous and trust me when I say that I can’t wait to see. And those ‘stretch marks’ and your scar, they are badges of honor. Showing me how incredibly strong you are.” He leaned down, kissing me softly. However, he winced.

“Go take your bath, baby,” I said, gently pushing him to the master bedroom. “I have to get my bag from Alice’s. She gave me her key.”

“Okay,” he said, hugging me gently before walking rigidly to the bathroom. Once the door closed, I darted down to Alice’s place. I let myself in, grabbed my bag from the living room and went back to Edward’s condo. I ducked into the guest bathroom and showered quickly, getting all of the paint off my skin. As I washed my pale flesh, I appraised my body. It was forever changed from my pregnancy and from what James did to me. The only outward scar I had was where I had the c-section. I couldn’t exactly push since I had so many broken ribs. I was still slender but rounded from being pregnant. I used to like what I saw in the mirror. I was proud of it. Ever since that night, I was ashamed of it. This body couldn’t protect my baby.

Shaking off my insecurities, I finished showering and dressed in a pair of yoga pants and a loose t-shirt. Blow drying my hair, I loosely braided it. Padding to Edward’s bedroom, I put my bag on his chair and checked to see if I had what I needed to give him a massage. I had run into Jasper at the hospital after my appointment with Pam on Friday. I had a tub of IcyHot and I just needed some towels. Grabbing them from the guest bathroom, I sat down on the bed and waited for Edward to come out of the tub.

**A/N: What do you think is going to happen between Edward and Bella? Is he going to talk about Irina? Do you think he’s going to drop the bomb? Leave me some!**

 


	62. Chapter 62

**Okay, so I’m starting something new. I’m one of those writers that I have to have a ton on my plate or I get bored. I do plan on finishing all of my WIPs, but I wanted to try something different. Anyhow, this will be a drabble-ish fic. My chapters will be a thousand words or less, unless the chapters lend themselves to something longer (i.e., a lemon…). We’re also going to be switching back and forth, every five chapters between our two favorite characters, Edward and Bella…**

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Sixty-Two**

**BPOV**

A few moments after I had set up the make-shift spa in Edward’s bedroom, he walked out. He was wearing a pair of pajama pants and holding his shirt. _Sweet baby Jesus, he’s RIPPED!_ I vaguely remembered seeing it when I was having my leg cramp. I had kind of felt it when I was cuddled with him, but seeing it in the flesh? Damn. He looked up, smiling at me. His eyes were twinkling and shimmering with something beneath their evergreen depths. With that single look, he made me feel safe and protected, loved and adored.

“Feeling better?” I asked, patting the bed.

“Yeah. The muscle relaxers kicked in and the warm water felt good. I’m going in for another MRI on Monday during my shift to check the damage,” he said. “It was a minor tear, but enough to bench me for a month. Today didn’t help, though.”

“Well, I spoke with Jasper on Friday. He said if I take it easy, I could give you a massage.” I held up the jar of IcyHot.

He nodded, tossing his shirt onto the edge of the bed. “Where do you want me?”

“On your belly,” I said. He crawled onto the bed, kissing me sweetly before lowering himself on top of his bedspread. His muscles rippled in his arms, abs and shoulders. “Where’s the tear?”

“Just below my rib cage on the right side,” he said. “It’s swollen, slightly.” He raised his arms, cradling his head on his hands and looked back at me. Tenderly, I ran my hand along his back until I felt the swelling. He shuddered.

“Did that hurt?”

“Heh, no,” he snorted. “Your hands feel good on me.”

“Well, good. I like touching you,” I said, dipping my fingers into the medicine. “At least you don’t have a hairy back or anything.”

“That would be Emmett, but he’s so sensitive about it that he’s going through laser hair removal,” Edward chuckled. “He’s nearly finished and then he’s getting this huge back tattoo.”

Lightly, I massaged the IcyHot into his back. Edward groaned then sighed. “Of what?”

“A grizzly bear,” he said, his eyes closing. “A ferocious, snarling bear with fangs and claws.”

“Why would he want that on his back?”

“He’s been fascinated with them,” Edward answered, looking at me. “I don’t know why. Just has been. He has bear slash marks on his ribs and a bear paw on his pec.”

“That is…wow,” I giggled. “Any tats for you?”

“I toyed with the idea, but I’m pussy when it comes to pain and especially needles,” Edward laughed. “The guys are still working on me to get the Chicago Fire Department logo tattooed on my arm. All of the guys have it, even Emmett. I’m just…”

“I hear you,” I said, moving so I was straddling his waist. “James wanted me to get a tattoo of _his_ initials on my wrist. Obviously, I refused but it ended in a brutal fight.”

“It’s your body. You have the right to do with it what you want,” Edward said, his brows furrowed.

“You should listen to your own advice,” I snickered, adding more muscle to his massage.

“I should, but it’s not about the needle or even the tattoo. It’s a bonding exercise for our crew,” Edward sighed. “We need to work as a team. That bond keeps us safe. We’re brothers, really. We’re there for each other when we need it. You saw it, kind of, when Seth had his little girl. We band together in good times and bad.”

“It must be nice to have so many people you can trust,” I murmured, wiping down his back. “What happened with Mike Newton?”

“Emmett and I tried to get him to come back but that loop train derailment really shattered him,” Edward said. “We’re probably going to train Tyler to join Squad. I gave him some classes he can take at the academy. He’s already signed up. But, we have an open spot. Several candidates have interviewed, but we’re going with this guy from out of state. His name is Larry. He knows his stuff and would make a great fit on Emmett’s truck.”

“So, this Larry guy won’t join Squad?” I asked.

“No. You have to pass a series of tests before you’re even considered. Larry is a fine fire fighter based off his resume and references, but he doesn’t have the rescue experience to join my team,” Edward explained. I got off his ass and padded to the bathroom, washing the not-so-pleasant feeling if IcyHot off my hands. Edward slipped behind me, his arms wrapped around my shoulders. “Thank you for the massage, love.”

“Anything to touch that sexy back of yours,” I quipped, turning in his arms. “I knew you were built but to touch? Hmmmm…heavenly.”

“One day, I hope to return the favor, Bella,” Edward purred. He dipped down, kissing my lips softly. Butterflies assaulted my stomach and I sighed against his mouth, sliding my hands up into his slightly damp hair. He gently lifted me onto the counter top, standing between my legs.

“You’re going to hurt yourself, Edward. I certainly weigh more than fifty pounds,” I giggled, running my fingers down his smooth chest.

He chuckled, his lips finding the hollow behind my ear. “I’d move mountains to be with you, Bella. Injuries be damned.” Pulling back, he stared into my eyes and I felt that warmth and love radiating from him.

“Did you feel that way with Irina?” I asked, not really thinking. The warmth dissipated from his eyes and he pulled back slightly.

_Open mouth. Insert foot. Smooth, Bella._

**A/N: You knew she was going to ask. Her timing is impeccable, yes? *Dripping sarcasm* Picture of the tattoo that all of the guys, except for Edward, is on my tumblr, blog and twitter. Links for all of those are on my profile page. You can also see it on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. Leave me some!**

 

 


	63. Chapter 63

**Okay, so I’m starting something new. I’m one of those writers that I have to have a ton on my plate or I get bored. I do plan on finishing all of my WIPs, but I wanted to try something different. Anyhow, this will be a drabble-ish fic. My chapters will be a thousand words or less, unless the chapters lend themselves to something longer (i.e., a lemon…). We’re also going to be switching back and forth, every five chapters between our two favorite characters, Edward and Bella…**

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Sixty-Three**

**BPOV**

_He chuckled, his lips finding the hollow behind my ear. “I’d move mountains to be with you, Bella. Injuries be damned.” Pulling back, he stared into my eyes and I felt that warmth and love radiating from him._

_“Did you feel that way with Irina?” I asked, not really thinking. The warmth dissipated from his eyes and he pulled back slightly._

Open mouth. Insert foot. Smooth, Bella.

“Shit, I’m sorry,” I squeaked, trying to get off the counter. “I’ll just go.”

“Stop squirming, Bella,” he said, caging me with his body. “I don’t want you to go.”

“What?”

“I want you to stay and we should talk about Irina. But I’d rather do it in the bedroom or the living room. Not my bathroom,” he snorted.

“Are you mad at me?” I whispered.

“Never, sweet girl,” he said, kissing my forehead. “Come on. Let’s veg out on the couch and talk about Voldemort.” He helped me off the counter, gently holding my hand and guiding me to the living room. He got a couple of bottles of water, sitting down on the couch. “Bella, don’t be intimidated by Irina.”

“I’m not,” I said, jutting my chin out defiantly. _Liar, liar, pants on fire!_

“Bella, I know that we’ve been together for less than a month, but I think I recognize when you’re lying,” Edward smirked. “You saw Irina and I can see that you’re questioning us.”

“She’s very pretty,” I mumbled.

“If you like fake plastic parts, yes. She’s a living, breathing Barbie doll. I was dazzled by her beauty at first but then as we grew closer, I knew that she wasn’t pretty on the inside. She was actually pretty fucking cruel. You know, Leah?” He asked. I nodded. “Irina called her every name under the sun because she hates gay people. Irina was banned from Clear Waters. I should have known that she was a cruel vindictive bitch when she called Leah those names, but blindly I thought I loved her and that I could change her.” He picked my hand, idly playing with my fingers. “Irina is not in my life, just like Tanya.”

“Compared to them, I’m a troll,” I deadpanned.

“I disagree, Bella. They may be outwardly beautiful, but it’s what is inside that draws me to you. You are gorgeous both inside and out. You’re _real_. You make want to be a better man and I want to be that man for you. I live to see you smile, to see those adorable dimples. I adore your blush, how it brightens up your entire face. Your dry sense of humor and wit keep me on my toes. But, what’s in here,” he whispered, pressing his hand just above my heart, “is what makes me want you. And only you. You are my future, Bella. Am I yours?”

I bit my lip, staring at him. Moving subtly so I was on his lap, I put my hand on his warm chest. “I am yours, Edward. I never thought I’d find a man who would accept me, broken and all.”

“You’re not broken, Bella,” Edward chided.

“Technically. I was broken, but I’ve gathered all of the pieces that were shattered of me and I’m slowly putting them together,” I said. “I know that Tanya and Irina are your past, like James is mine. I want you. Badly, but my fears are overwhelming.”

“I’m willing to wait, love,” he smiled, his lips quirking up to a crooked grin. “You’re already getting better.”

“I am,” I said, leaning forward to kiss him. He smiled as we tentatively kissed, sweet and gentle. His hands moved up to my hair, tugging out my hair tie and tangling his hands into my curls. I licked his lower lip, tugging on it with my teeth. He growled, pulling me closer to his hard body. His tongue slid inside of my mouth, tasting me. I rocked against his growing arousal, earning me another growl. Pulling back, I stared into his evergreen eyes. “I may not be ready to make love, but I want more.”

“Me, too,” he whispered. “In the bedroom, love. I want to take my time and I want you in my bed.” His voice was rough and needy. He sounded as turned on as I did. Biting my lip, I got up off his lap and he took my hand. Kissing my wrist, he pulled me toward his room.

I was excited. I was scared. I wanted him. He wanted me.

In his bedroom.

**A/N: Needless to say, citrus warning next chapter. Leave me some.**


	64. Chapter 64

**Okay, so I’m starting something new. I’m one of those writers that I have to have a ton on my plate or I get bored. I do plan on finishing all of my WIPs, but I wanted to try something different. Anyhow, this will be a drabble-ish fic. My chapters will be a thousand words or less, unless the chapters lend themselves to something longer (i.e., a lemon…). We’re also going to be switching back and forth, every five chapters between our two favorite characters, Edward and Bella…**

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Sixty-Four**

**BPOV**

Edward made sure that the door was locked and Alice-proof. Meaning, he used the chain. His sister was notorious for just strolling in to make herself coffee. He didn’t want us to be interrupted or disturbed by Alice. I nervously crawled on the bed, picking at a random invisible fuzz on the comforter. The distinct scent of IcyHot hung in the air.

“Whoa, that’s pungent,” he laughed. I nodded, giggling quietly. He darted into the hallway, grabbing a couple of jar candles. “I had to hide these while Emmett was around. He’d tease me relentlessly because I’m a pussy with candles.” He handed me one and I noticed it was one of my favorite scents from Yankee Candle, Paradise Spice. “You’re not the only one with an addiction.” He lit a few candles around the room before flipping off the lights. “Now, we have ambience and losing the scent of a locker room.” He got into bed, laying on his side, facing me. I was still sitting up, my fear overwhelming me. “You okay?”

“Just panicking,” I tittered. “What if you don’t like this?” I gestured to my body.

“Bella, come here, love,” he said as he tugged on my hand. I lay down next to him, staring at a birth mark on his chest. “You are beautiful, sexy and strong. I won’t push you into doing something that you are not comfortable doing. If you want clothes to stay on, then they stay on. You’re in control, Bella.”

I trembled, moving closer to his warm body. He wrapped his arm around my waist. “I want more. I used to be so confident in the bedroom. I knew what I wanted and I went for it. Now?”

“You’re gun shy,” he said, cupping my chin. “I promise I’ll never hurt you, love. Ever. I want to make you feel good. I want to taste your soft skin and feel you as you come for me. I want to make love to you, erasing every memory of James from your mind. Replacing those memories with ones of someone who truly cares about you. Of someone who loves you.”

“What?” I breathed. I looked up at him, shocked at his admission. “What did you say?”

“I love you, Bella,” he smiled crookedly. “I don’t expect you to say it back, but I can’t deny it. I want to show you how much I love you; how much I want you. If you let me.”

Tears filled my eyes. It had been so long since I’d heard anyone say that they loved me. Charlie said it, but I think it was just a reflex reaction. Renee never did. James never said the words, only the phrase, ‘you know I do, too,’ after I said that I loved him. Grams was the only one who gave me love without any sort of price hanging over it.

“Baby, don’t cry. I didn’t mean to make you cry,” Edward frowned, wiping my tears away.

“I’m sorry,” I sniffled, wrapping my arms around his neck. I pressed my lips to his. His hands moved down my back, pulling me closer to his body. Our kisses were soft, reverent, sweet and loving.

“Do not apologize,” he said, his voice deep and raspy as he kissed my ear. I whimpered, my fingers massaging his scalp. “Just let me love you.” He looked at me and his eyes were tender, not crazed or angry like I was used to. “You’re in control, Bella. What do you want? More kisses? I’ll kiss you forever.”

“T-T-T-Touch me?” I choked out. I guided his hand under my shirt. “It stays on.” He smiled softly, his mouth moving back to mine as his fingers glided along my belly. His hand was hot and his palms were slightly calloused, probably from the work he did at the fire house. What I didn’t expect was how soft his touch was. It was like he was using his fingers to memorize every inch of my torso, from my waistband of my yoga pants to my collarbones.

As he moved his hand up my body, his lips were moving with mine as he held me close to his own body. Just as he reached the underside of my breasts, he stopped. He looked into my eyes. “Can I touch you, love?”

My heart was stammering. He was asking permission, not just taking or forcing. I nodded, biting my lip. Keeping his eyes on me, his large hand gently cupped my bare breast. I shuddered, gripping his neck and pulling his mouth to mine. His thumb caressed my nipple, rolling it and making me extraordinarily wet between my legs. His movements on my chest were slow, deliberate and very gentle. His mouth moved from mine and his hand slid to my other breast as his lips glided down my neck. I whimpered, arching my back, wanting to feel more. He squeezed my breast as he languidly kissed back to my mouth. His tongue eased between my lips and I was lost in him.

His arm slid around my torso and hugged me to his body. His other hand, which was pinned underneath my head, also moved to embrace me. I didn’t have an orgasm but I had let him touch me. Burying my head on his shoulder, I snuggled in his arms. I was done. I wasn’t ready for clothes to come off. “You did amazing, love,” Edward encouraged, holding me to his hard body. In more ways than two. His arousal was caught between his belly and my hips.      I smiled against his shoulder, nodding enthusiastically. His arms tightened and he kissed my neck.

“Thank you,” I whispered.

“For what?”

“For being gentle,” I replied, looking at him. “For letting me lead us.” I gulped, brushing his hair back and trailing my fingers down his scruffy face. “For loving me.”

“Always, sweet girl,” he murmured. “I think I loved you from the moment I laid eyes on you. But, you do not need to say it back. If you’re not ready, I understand. I just…just wanted you to know.”

“I do care deeply for you, but I’m afraid of saying…” I trailed off. “Give me time?”

He smiled softly, kissing me with such tenderness, I thought I would cry. “We have all the time in the world, Bella. I’m not going anywhere.”

**A/N: He dropped the ILY! OMG! He’s awesome. I want a man like him. Just saying…And when do you think she’ll say it back? Hmmmm?**

**Leave me some…**

 


	65. Chapter 65

**Okay, so I’m starting something new. I’m one of those writers that I have to have a ton on my plate or I get bored. I do plan on finishing all of my WIPs, but I wanted to try something different. Anyhow, this will be a drabble-ish fic. My chapters will be a thousand words or less, unless the chapters lend themselves to something longer (i.e., a lemon…). We’re also going to be switching back and forth, every five chapters between our two favorite characters, Edward and Bella…**

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Sixty-Five**

**BPOV**

The next couple of weeks were crazy. Edward had begun physical therapy for his back injury. He was slowly being weaned off the muscle relaxers and going out on calls, but still unable to really do much. At least he was no longer tethered to Garrett and able to help out with his crew.

I had closed on the travel agency. Using Emmett and his connections from being a contractor, we started demolition and renovations for my new office. Emmett’s strength was commercial renovations. I trusted him to make decisions for what I wanted for the space while I worked on purchasing computers, software and placing ads for employees who had a background in web and graphic design.

This was a long time coming, expanding my business. I had been working myself to the bone, trying to keep my mind occupied, avoiding my pain from my ex-boyfriend and losing my child. My plate was overflowing with requests and contracts. Insomnia was good for that, but now that I was actually starting to live my life again, I was unable to keep it up. I had to turn away clients and job offers due to the fact that I was not going to meet their deadlines, nor maintain their sites. Not yet. With the office, I could have three or four employees, plus an intern or two, doing the work that I was now doing by myself.

My relationship with my father was growing. Slowly. We talked nearly every night. I got to know him, finding out about his life in Forks, Washington. He told me about his job as a police chief and how he enjoyed fishing on his downtime. Charlie also sent me his itinerary for when he was coming out to visit. He would be in town for my birthday for an entire week. I could tell that he wanted to make a big deal out of it because he had missed out on so many of them thanks to my mother’s interference. His hatred of Renee grew with each conversation I had with him. Mine, too. He was determined to make her pay for what she did to me. He was even trying to get her arrested for conspiracy to commit murder and assault when I was I attacked, providing an alibi for James.

I knew she needed to pay for actions, but my father couldn’t do anything, really. We needed evidence and I wasn’t about to go back to Florida to get it. I closed that chapter of my life and I was focusing on the new chapter. I knew I was being naïve in trying to ignore it, but I didn’t need constant reminders of what I’d lost.

One day, in late August, I was at my new office, discussing what I wanted for the bathrooms with one of the plumbers that Emmett had hired. Alice breezed into the door, carrying a bag from a local sub shop and a tray with some drinks. I finished what I was saying, walking over to her. “Hey, Ali. What’s this?”

“Lunch. You’ve been here all morning. You need a break,” she said.

“Can we eat it in your store? I don’t think we’ll be able to…” As I spoke, there was a buzzing from a man cutting tiles in the bathroom. Alice grimaced and led me to her office next door. We sat at the small table in her office, tucking into our lunch. Through the walls, we could still hear the tile cutter, but at least we didn’t need to scream at each other.

“Do you have any plans this weekend?” Alice asked. “With my brother or otherwise?”

“No. He’s working on Friday. It’s his first shift back from being injured. He’s anxious to get back into the game,” I answered. “We were talking about doing something on Sunday, a barbeque or something since it’s Labor Day weekend, but we haven’t solidified plans.”

“A barbeque?” Alice replied, her eyes twinkling.

“Do you want to come?” I giggled.

“Well, normally, my family has this big blow out on Labor Day, but my dad’s working and Mom’s a bit bereft,” Alice snickered. “I was going to host it, but having a barbeque in a condo is not nearly as fun as having it at a house. With a yard.”

“You’re subtle, Alice. Like a Mack truck,” I deadpanned. “Besides, my yard is the size of your patio.”

“No, it’s not,” she argued. “It’ll be fun. We can invite the guys from the house, my mom, Jasper…I’ll even help you cook.”

“Alice, that’s not helpful. That’s a threat,” I guffawed. “I love you, girl, but I fear for my pans with your severe lack of cooking skill.” Alice made a face. “But, it sounds like fun. Edward and I were talking about inviting everybody. He can invite the crew when he works and we can go shopping while he’s on shift.”

“Yay!” Alice squealed, clapping her hands. “Now, enough about that. How are things going with Edward?” She waggled her brows, looking like an evil villain.

“Fine,” I replied, popping a chip in my mouth. “I mean, he’s very sweet and gentle, letting me call the shots about our relationship on how fast or slow we go.” I blushed slightly, looking up at Alice. “He said he loved me a couple of weeks ago.”

“WHAT?! And you didn’t tell me?!” she yelled, jumping up from her seat. My eyes widened. “Sorry,” she giggled. “I’m just surprised that he said it so quickly. Edward is very hesitant when it comes to the matters of the heart. He took a long time to say it to Irina.”

“How long were they together before they broke up?” I asked.

“Four years?” Alice replied. “He didn’t say the elusive I love you until they were together for at least a year and it was after that, her true colors came out.” She looked at me, her brow arched. I looked at my pop, uncomfortable with her scrutiny. “You haven’t said it back.”

“Do you blame me?” I whispered.

“No, I don’t,” she sighed. “Edward, though, is a good guy. He’d never hurt you, Bella.”

“I know that. I experience it every time we’re together, but getting my head to be on the same page as my heart, it’s taking time,” I grumbled. “Edward tells me as often as he can, showing me with his actions and sweet gestures. I care about him. I feel something amazing toward him, but I’m terrified that as soon as I say that I love him, he’ll change. The monster could come out and I’m in a situation like when I was with James.” I bit my lip, toying with my pop. “I’ve talked to Pam about it and it’s all in my head. I know this. I’m playing catch up, mentally and emotionally. He said he’d wait forever, but what if I can’t ever say it back.”

“I have a distinct feeling that you will be saying it to him. Sooner than you think, Bella,” Alice replied, smirking slightly. “Now, let’s make a list of groceries for the Casa de Swan Labor Day Barbeque and Last Summer Blow Out.”

**A/N: We moved forward a bit in this chapter. Up next will be Edward’s POV of the BBQ, some upcoming drama and…well, you’ll see! Leave me some!**

 

 


	66. Chapter 66

**Okay, so I’m starting something new. I’m one of those writers that I have to have a ton on my plate or I get bored. I do plan on finishing all of my WIPs, but I wanted to try something different. Anyhow, this will be a drabble-ish fic. My chapters will be a thousand words or less, unless the chapters lend themselves to something longer (i.e., a lemon…). We’re also going to be switching back and forth, every five chapters between our two favorite characters, Edward and Bella…**

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Sixty-Six**

**EPOV**

I dragged my exhausted, sore body back to my condo. It had been my first shift back on the job, fully able to work with my crew. I could feel how tight my back was, but it felt great to be a functioning member of the team as opposed to being a pencil pusher for Garrett. Loved the guy, but he was not the most direct boss outside of a call.

I was about to crawl into bed when I received a text from Alice.

_We need you! How do you put together a grill? ~ Ali_

I grumbled. I was not in the mood to deal with my hyperactive sister. Seeing my beautiful girlfriend would be a bonus, but all I wanted to do was sleep, soak in the tub, and take some ibuprofen for my body. I did not want to set up a grill. _Ali, I’m tired. Call Jas ~ E_

_Like he knows! He’s worse than me when it comes to cooking and putting together shit ~ Ali_

My phone pinged again and I saw a text from Bella. _Ignore her, Edward. She’s being a drama queen. I know you just got off shift. We’ll figure it out. Kisses ~ Bella_

I knew there was a reason why I loved my girl. She was awesome and knew how much this job could kick your ass. I smiled, texting back. _I love you. I’ll collect on those kisses tonight…maybe? ~ E_

_It’s a date! ~ Bella_

I turned off my phone, not wanting to be interrupted by Alice or anyone else. I closed my black-out shades and curled up on my bed, falling asleep almost instantly. When I woke up, I felt sorer than when I went to be bed. Dragging my body to the bathroom, I soaked in my tub, letting the jets pummel my lower back. Once I finished my bath, I got dressed. I kept it casual, but packed a bag to hopefully spend the night with my girl. Checking my phone, I saw no new text messages from Alice. I called Bella, asking her if I could still come over. Her response was immediate that I could. Riding down the elevator, I threw my bag into my car and drove the short distance to her home. With her newly renovated garage, there was room for my car inside. She gave me a garage door opener, saying that despite my great parking karma, my car should not be on the street.

Knocking on the door, Bella ushered me inside. She threw her arms around my neck, kissing me with her sweet, soft lips. “I’m glad you’re here,” she murmured, her fingers threading in my hair. “Your sister is driving me bananas.”

“She’s still here?” I chuckled.

“Yeah. She wants to make sure that the grill gets put together properly,” Bella said, rolling her eyes. “It wasn’t that hard, but neither one of us had the strength to do it. So, Alice called the store where I bought it and some guy came out to assemble it for us. This was after I nearly sat on her from driving over to your condo to make you do it.”

“I’m sorry that I couldn’t help,” I frowned. “I would have done it.”

“Edward, it’s fine,” Bella smiled, leading me into the kitchen. “I knew that you probably were exhausted and sore.” She reached inside a drawer, placing a large tube of IcyHot on the counter. “I’m prepared to knead your muscles.”

“And I’ll gladly accept it, sweet girl,” I laughed. “What do you need me to do now?”

“Nothing, really. We have everything ready for the barbeque.” She opened the fridge, showing me the stocked shelves. “In the storage of my first floor, we have an entire refrigerator filled with beer, soda and other various alcoholic beverages. Jasper is bringing over bean bags and Emmett is manning the grill. We’re good to go.”

“Who’s all coming?”

“You and me, Ali and Jasper, Emmett, Leah, Seth, Claire and the baby, Jacob and his girlfriend, Ben and Angela, Jessica and her boyfriend and of course, your mom,” Bella smiled. “Did you speak to Garrett and Kate?”

“They have another barbeque, but said that they’d try to stop by if they can,” I replied. “The rest of the guys already had other plans or they were asked to work.”

Alice breezed in with a kid that looked no older than twelve, it seemed, chattering about the grill. She thrust a fifty dollar bill into his hands, thanking him for helping out. He left and Alice walked back into the kitchen. “Now you show up?”

“Be nice, Alice,” Bella warned. “We got the grill set up. No big deal.” Alice gave Bella a dirty look. “Don’t look at me in that tone of voice. If I had the strength, I would have done it myself. Leave Edward alone.”

“Fine, fine,” Alice chuckled. “Do you guys want to go out to eat? I don’t want to go home and eat by myself.” She pouted adorably.

“Let me just change and we go out,” Bella said, wiping her hands on her short black sorts that displayed her long, sexy legs. My girlfriend kissed my cheek before darting up to her room. Alice and I talked about the barbeque, waiting for Bella. My sister also apologized for being a pain regarding the grill. I shrugged it off. I loved my sister, but I wanted to spend time with my girlfriend. The sooner we went out, the sooner Bella and I got back, the sooner I could get my massage.

_Is that so wrong?_

**A/N: Up next will be the barbeque and some drama…and raise your hand if you want lemonade? ;-)**


	67. Chapter 67

**Okay, so I’m starting something new. I’m one of those writers that I have to have a ton on my plate or I get bored. I do plan on finishing all of my WIPs, but I wanted to try something different. Anyhow, this will be a drabble-ish fic. My chapters will be a thousand words or less, unless the chapters lend themselves to something longer (i.e., a lemon…). We’re also going to be switching back and forth, every five chapters between our two favorite characters, Edward and Bella…**

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Sixty-Seven**

**EPOV**

After we went out to eat with Alice, Bella and I went back to her place. She gave me another stellar massage after she invited me to stay the night. We also spent a fair amount of time making out and groping each other over our clothes. Well, erm, rather over Bella’s clothes. I kept my shirt off because Bella’s soft hands on my skin ignited me in a way that I never experienced. Plus, she loved touching me.

The next morning, Bella was up early. She told me to sleep in but that she had to do some work on a couple of websites before the party. I nodded, clutching her pillow and falling back asleep. A couple hours of later, I felt soft lips gliding over my torso. I moaned quietly, shifting on the bed. Cracking open my eyes, I saw Bella perched on my lap, kissing my chest. “You are a vixen,” I said, my voice raspy.

“You look sexy in my bed,” she purred, kissing up my neck and nibbling on my ear. Her hands slid down my body, lightly scratching my nipples. I moaned, turning my head to kiss her lips. She eagerly accepted my kiss, grinding her body on mine. I was already experiencing morning wood but feeling her heat press against me made me even harder. “Were you dreaming of me?” she asked, her brown eyes sparkling.

“Always, baby,” I cooed, my hands finding her ass and squeezing slightly. She bit her lip, smiling seductively. She traced my face with her fingertip while she rolled over my now painful arousal.

“I want to try something,” she whispered, kissing my nose.

“Anything, Bella,” I whispered back. She blushed, sitting up slightly. She was wearing a tight camisole, outlining her bare breasts and her slender, sexy body. Looking directly at me, she fingered the hem of her shirt. Blowing out a breath, she lifted the shirt up, revealing her toned stomach. She pulled it completely over her head. Her eyes were shut and she was trembling slightly. I kept my eyes on her face. It was a challenge because all I wanted to do was look at her gorgeous body and take her perfect breasts into my mouth. Tenderly, I ran my hands up and down her arms. She relaxed, opening her eyes and giving me a sheepish grin. “You’re so beautiful, love.”

“So are you,” she murmured. “Can you touch me?” I nodded, sitting up to enfold her into a warm embrace. Our bare chests were touching and I was almost giddy that I was able to touch as well as see her silky, beautiful porcelain skin. I kissed her, barely brushing my lips with hers. My fingers grazed her back, running up along her spine. Moving my mouth down her neck, I tasted the sweet spot behind her ear as my fingers traced her ribs. Bella was whimpering, grinding on top of me. “Fuck, Edward…so soft…”

“Does it feel good, love?” I growled lowly, my palm cupping her shoulder and easing down her midline.

“Yes,” she breathed, her body bucking as I passed just between her breasts. “I’m so wet, Edward.” Her fingers threaded in my hair. “More, please…”

“Tell me,” I panted in her ear. “What do you want, baby?” She wrapped her tiny hand around my wrist and guided it to her pert breast. Palming it gently, I massaged her chest and rolled her dusty rose nipple between my thumb and forefinger. “Like this, love?”

“Uhmmmhmmm,” she groaned, rocking further into my cock. “Taste me?”

I bit back a moan, kissing down her neck and bending her slightly backwards. Her skin was salty and spicy, perfectly Bella and even better than I imagined. Wrapping my lips around her nipple, I swirled my tongue over it. Bella grunted, arching her back to press her breast further into my mouth. My other arm was wrapped around her waist, but I wanted to touch her where she was grinding on my lap. I could feel her wetness through her shorts and my boxers. I looked up at her, making sure she wasn’t uncomfortable. Her head was thrown back as she undulated sexily. “Yes, baby,” she gasped.

“Do you want more?” I asked, hoping that she would say yes. “Can I make you come?” She looked at me, her eyes filled with trepidation and lust. “Please, Bella…I want to feel you.” She nodded, her arms wrapping around my neck. My lips found hers and I rolled us on the bed so I was hovering over her. Bella squeaked, blushing a brilliant red but smiling softly. “If it becomes too much, let me know and I’ll stop, Bella.”

“I trust you, but the shorts stay on,” she whispered. I nodded as I slid off to the side. Kissing her softly and sweetly, my hand caressed every inch of her torso, toying with the waistband of her tiny shorts. I dipped my fingers underneath her shorts. Bella gasped but relaxed almost immediately. My hand moved further into her shorts and I felt her soft curls. I pulled back, staring into her eyes. “I’m okay. Your touch feels so good.”

“I’ll never hurt you, Bella,” I said, kissing her lips softly. “I love you.”

She smiled softly, gently pulling on my neck so she could deepen our kiss. My fingertips toyed with the soft hair at the apex of her thighs before I moved to cup her sex. I was kind of shocked that she wasn’t wearing any panties, but was thrilled in the same respect, too. I was finally touching her, feeling her body. I inched my hand further between her legs and I felt how wet she was. Drenched was a more appropriate term. My fingers were coated with her arousal that seeped from her body. Using that wetness, I circled my finger on her clit. Bella moaned in my mouth, draping one of her legs over my hips. Her body was open to me and allowed me more room to maneuver. Secretly, I wished I could see her pussy, taste her sweetness, but Bella wasn’t ready.

Languidly, I felt her body. She was soft, wet, sexy and needy. I also loved the fact that she felt like a woman. She wasn’t waxed bare from what I could gather. I loved feeling her clit under my fingertips. It was hard and pulsing from my ministrations. Bella bit my lip, staring up at me. “I need more,” she commanded, a subtle growl in her tone. “Inside…I want you inside.”

Keeping my eyes on hers, I slid my fingers along her slit before pressing my middle finger inside of her. Bella whimpered, her brow furrowing as she arched further into my hand. She was so tight, gripping my finger with every inch of her pussy. “Like that, love?” I asked, slowly pumping it in and out.

“Fuck,” she spat, her fingers tugging on my hair. “Your fingers are so long, Edward. So fucking good…”

“You feel even better,” I said, adding another finger inside of her. “I can’t wait until I can see you. Taste you. Make love to you.”

“Oh, God,” she whispered, rocking against my hand. “Yessssss…”

Her arousal was pouring out of her, coating my fingers and palm. I could feel her walls around my fingers, clenching them almost uncomfortably. I curled my fingers, massaging the spongy spot inside of her. Bella was writhing in my arms, whimpering and pleading for more. My lips were pressed to her neck, tasting her sweet skin. She was a siren, a sex goddess begging and yearning for her release. I was ready and willing to give it to her. “Just feel. Let go, love. I’m here. I’ll always be here. Come, Bella…”

With a full body shudder, she screamed silently, her fingers digging into my back as her muscles between her legs pulsated around my hand. I watched as she jerked, panting with each wave of pleasure that I had given her. When she calmed, she curled to my side. I slid my hand out of her shorts, tasting her release on my fingers. She did taste as sweet as I had hoped and I was counting the moments when I could taste it directly from the source, since that was my favorite thing to do to a woman. Lick her sex and kiss her between her legs, bringing her untold pleasure from my mouth.

Speaking of which, Bella’s soft lips found my neck and she purred contentedly. Her hands slid down my body as she captured my ear in her lips. “Your turn…”

**A/N: Holla! Lemonade!!! To be continued in the next chapter…but hand job or blow job? O.o Leave me some!**

 

 


	68. Chapter 68

**Okay, so I’m starting something new. I’m one of those writers that I have to have a ton on my plate or I get bored. I do plan on finishing all of my WIPs, but I wanted to try something different. Anyhow, this will be a drabble-ish fic. My chapters will be a thousand words or less, unless the chapters lend themselves to something longer (i.e., a lemon…). We’re also going to be switching back and forth, every five chapters between our two favorite characters, Edward and Bella…**

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Sixty-Eight**

**EPOV**

_Speaking of which, Bella’s soft lips found my neck and she purred contentedly. Her hands slid down my body as she captured my ear in her lips. “Your turn…”_

“Uhhhh,” I choked out as her tongue flicked my earlobe. “You don’t have to, Bella.”

“I want to, Edward,” she purred, her voice seductive and wanton. “You’ve been so patient, gentle…I want to; I need to make you feel as good as I did.” Her breath was hot against my ear as her hand traveled down my body. Her short nails ran across my belly. I shuddered, my body igniting in flames from her sweet touch. Her lips brushed along my temple. I turned to look at her, seeing her deep brown eyes, filled with so much emotion. I couldn’t pinpoint what she was feeling but it was intense. She leaned forward, kissing my lips as her hand danced along my belly.

Our kiss grew more intense as her hand moved closer to my boxer briefs. Pulling back, she blushed as she ran her finger along the waistband. “Can we take these off? I know it’s not fair…”

“Bella, it’s fine. I don’t want my shorts filled with jizz,” I chuckled. Her blush deepened. Together, we pushed my boxer briefs down over my hips. Her tiny hand brushed the tip of my cock and I had to bite back a guttural groan. She snuggled closer to me, kissing and nuzzling my neck as her hand hovered over my arousal. I was so hard that I was in pain.

“What do you like?” she asked.

“Anything, love. Just, please, touch me,” I begged.

She nodded, her hand wrapping around the base of my erection. Slowly, she ran her palm along the length of my shaft. I was staying quiet, not wanting to spook her. She was obviously exploring and unsure of how to touch me. She looked up at me, kissing me deeply as her hand began pumping my cock. It felt amazing. The warmth from her hand and the friction from our skin, I knew that I would not be able to last long. Plus, being with her like this, I was already turned on beyond all recognition.

“Does this feel good?” she whispered, pressing her forehead to mine.

“You have no idea, Bella,” I breathed, looking down at her hand. “Your skin against mine, touching me?”

“Tell me what you want,” she said, looking at me. “I want to see you come, Edward.”

“The head, play with the head,” I answered. She kissed my cheek, twisting her hand up my length and rolling the purple head of my cock. I moaned, gripping the bedding as she played with me. “Bella, that…fuck, don’t stop.”

“Do you want more?” she asked, her eyes twinkling with something mischievous.

“Yes,” I panted. “Whatever you want, Bella…I trust you.”

She slid down my body. Staring at my cock, she bit her lip. I let her analyze me, in essence. I didn’t move, just kept myself calm as she slowly pumped my arousal with her hand as she looked at me. Moving slowly, she ran her tongue along the underside of my dick. “Oh, God…” I whimpered.

“Bad?” she asked, sitting up with fear in her eyes.

“Never, Bella. It felt amazing,” I reassured her. A blush covered her face, traveling down her neck. She bent back down, her fingers wrapping around me and she eyed my arousal like a lollipop. Leaning forward, she pressed a kiss to the head of my cock before swirling her tongue around the slit. I groaned, falling back onto the pillows. Her hot mouth surrounded my erection as she began bobbing up and down, tasting me. Feeling her tongue glide along my length as she twisted her wrist was nothing short of erotic and so fucking good.

She moaned around me, her hand slipping down to my balls. She rolled them gently with her fingers. My cock was hitting the back of her throat. It took all of my control to not thrust into her mouth. She was driving me to the brink of insanity with her tongue and teeth, nipping at my length. “Bella, baby…I’m…holy hell, I’m so close,” I panted out, looking down at her. Bella’s eyes were trained on mine as she swallowed me nearly whole. Her fingers continued massaging my balls, which were tightening with my imminent orgasm and were twisting the base of my dick, making me twitch inside of her delectable mouth. Her pink lips glided over me and I couldn’t wait until I felt her pussy do the same.

_Don’t rush her, Cullen. She’s in charge._

She growled, the vibrations quaking me as my cock grew just before it was going to explode. “Bella, love, I’m…I’m going to come!” I warned her. She winked at me, suctioning my arousal, bobbing faster around me. I was panting, trying to keep my orgasm from exploding. I wanted to enjoy this as long as I could. My body, however, had other ideas. I grunted loudly while my release began, washing over me in waves of euphoric pleasure. Bella’s mouth stayed on me as I came hard, probably the hardest in a long time. Collapsing on the bed, I tried to catch my breath. She kissed the tip of my erection, pulling the boxers up over my hips before cuddling to my side. I wrapped my arms around her, nuzzling her hair. “You didn’t have to do that, love, but it was the best I’ve felt in years.”

“It was good?” she asked, her voice quiet and unsure.

“Good is an understatement, Bella. Thank you,” I said, cupping her chin so I could kiss her. Tasting my residual release on her lips and mouth turned me on. I had claimed her. _Thank you, my inner caveman_. Pulling back, I stared into her beautiful eyes. “I can’t wait to return the favor, Bella.”

She blushed, smiling crookedly. “Me neither.”

**A/N: Bella is feeling much more confident. Can we get a hallelujah? Up next will be the barbeque and the drama. (I ain’t saving it for your llama). Leave me some!**

 


	69. Chapter 69

**Okay, so I’m starting something new. I’m one of those writers that I have to have a ton on my plate or I get bored. I do plan on finishing all of my WIPs, but I wanted to try something different. Anyhow, this will be a drabble-ish fic. My chapters will be a thousand words or less, unless the chapters lend themselves to something longer (i.e., a lemon…). We’re also going to be switching back and forth, every five chapters between our two favorite characters, Edward and Bella…**

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Sixty-Nine**

**EPOV**

By mid-afternoon, Bella’s backyard was filled with some of my coworkers, my mom and a few of Bella’s neighbors. Emmett was at the grill, dancing to the music playing on Bella’s sound dock. I could see my mom fuss over Bella, excited that I had such a wonderful girlfriend. Hell, I was excited. She was everything I had ever hoped for, wished for in my life. Someone smart, funny, sarcastic and snarky. Not to mention beautiful inside and out.

I did truly love her. More than anyone else on this world. I knew that she was scared of saying it back, but she showed me how much she loved me with her actions. I wanted to hear her say those three little words, but I couldn’t push her. I couldn’t force her to say something she wasn’t ready to say. Her fear was her guiding force. I hated that James and her mother implanted this fear inside of her, causing her flame inside to flicker and burn out. It was slowly gaining its power, but she was still hesitant to trust.

That would take time.

“Edward, can you grab me a clean plate?” Emmett bellowed. I gave him a thumbs up, walking inside of the brownstone to pick up the platter for the meat that Bella had set aside. Carrying it out to the patio, I handed it to Emmett. “Thanks.”

“No prob. Do you want something to drink?” I asked.

“A fresh brew,” Emmett said, handing me his empty bottle of Blue Moon. I swiped it, tossing it into the recycling bin and grabbing two more beers. Opening them both, I handed one to my best friend. He took a long pull. “Just what the doctor ordered.”

“Everything okay?” I questioned.

“Fine, I guess. I’m happy in my new place, but Rose is trying to get ahold of me,” Emmett grumbled. “She says she wants to talk. But, I don’t. That girl, like Irina, is poison.”

“It may be important, Em. Rose may be poisonous, but it must be a big deal if she’s trying to get in touch,” I shrugged.

“In her emails and texts, it is big. My fear is that she’s pregnant,” Emmett deadpanned. “I always wrapped it up with her. I love kids. I am not ready to be a daddy, but she would be that type of girl, trying ensnare me into parenthood.”

“Call her,” I said. “Find out. I don’t like seeing you this stressed, Em. Hopefully it’s nothing.” I took the spatula from his hand and pushed him away from the grill. He sighed, pulling out his phone and dialing Rosalie. Bella came over to the grill, concerned when the ‘grill master’ took a break. I told her about how Rosalie was trying to contact him. She nodded, asking when the meat was going to be ready. Looking at the food, I said that ten minutes she could start setting up the buffet. She kissed me, dancing off to pull things out of the fridge.

Emmett came stomping back, his blue eyes clouded with confusion. I arched a brow. “She said that she’s sick.”

“What do you mean? Like a cold?” I asked.

“No, cancer. Ovarian cancer,” Emmett said, his eyes meeting mine. “They caught it early. However, she’s going to have a complete hysterectomy at the end of the week. She wants me to help her. Rose and Irina had a falling out and aren’t on speaking terms. Her mom has dementia and she refuses to speak to her father since he abandoned her mom when she first showing signs of losing her mind. She’s scared and needs someone to take care of her.”

“Are you going to?” I asked.

“I said I’d think about it. After what she did, I do not want to fall back into her trap. I get that she’s sick and doesn’t have anyone to turn to, but she ruined all of my shit and forced me to decide between her or you.” Emmett ran his hand through his hair. “What would you do? What if Irina called you with the same thing?”

“I don’t know. Seeing as I’m with Bella, I’d probably tell Irina to fuck off. Hell, I’d still tell Irina to fuck off. Ultimately, it’s up to you in your decision. Personally, she had crossed a significant line when she decided to vandalize your apartment, but I know you loved her at one point,” I sighed. Squeezing his shoulder, I gave him a sympathetic look. “Whatever you decide, Em, I’ll support you.”

“Thanks,” he replied. “Do you mind finishing this up? I’m going to take a walk. I need to clear my head.”

“Sure, man.”

**A/N: And no, that is not the drama…though, what do you think Emmett should do?**

**Thanks and please, leave me some!?**

  


	70. Chapter 70

**Okay, so I’m starting something new. I’m one of those writers that I have to have a ton on my plate or I get bored. I do plan on finishing all of my WIPs, but I wanted to try something different. Anyhow, this will be a drabble-ish fic. My chapters will be a thousand words or less, unless the chapters lend themselves to something longer (i.e., a lemon…). We’re also going to be switching back and forth, every five chapters between our two favorite characters, Edward and Bella…**

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Seventy**

**EPOV**

An hour later, Emmett was back and he seemed his normal, jovial self. He even had four hamburgers, indicating he was not worried about anything. The man was a bottomless pit usually, but when he was upset he would throw up with anxiety. After his first call as a firefighter, he spent nearly the rest of his shift in the john, puking his guts out.

Around six, a few people left, including Leah and Jacob who had to work at Clear Waters. Kate and Garrett arrived, carrying a twelve pack of beer. I lit the fire pit on the patio and we all settled into various chairs and chaise lounges. Bella was curled up between my legs, idly twisting my watch around my wrist as the sun dipped further, darkening her yard. There was laughter and good times, but my girl seemed pensive, lost in thought.

“What’s with this?” I asked, pressing between her furrowed brows. “We’re at a barbeque, drinking and having fun. No sullen faces.”

“I’m sorry,” she chuckled. “I just never had this before. My mom and I were never really close. We moved around so much that I didn’t have many friends. James would have work parties but nothing like this where everyone could be chill. It’s nice to have this. I love it, honestly.”

“Well, everyone adores you,” I said, nuzzling my cheek with hers. “I think my mom wants to adopt you.”

“That would be weird. Dating my brother?” Bella giggled, looking up back at me. “I don’t want to break up with you because your mom wants to adopt me. You’re too perfect.”

“Ah, no,” I snickered, kissing her nose. “I’m far from perfect.”

“Well, you’re perfect for me,” she smiled, her eyes twinkling and something crackling around us. “Edward…I…”

“Ugh, Isabella! What have you done to my mother’s home?” shrieked a female voice, slamming the back door open. “And a party? Where was my invite?”

“She can’t be here,” Bella blanched. “Why is she here?”

“Who, love?” I asked, ready to kick this woman’s ass.

“My mother,” Bella whispered, tears streaking down her pale cheeks. Turning in the lounge, I saw an older version of Bella with highlighted hair and a pinched face. She was scowling at our friends, obviously not happy that they were here. Hanging on her shoulder was an overnight bag. “I need to talk to her. Get her to leave.”

“I’m going with you,” I said, helping Bella off the chair. She stumbled, barely catching herself on my arm. I held her tightly to my body as we walked up the steps to the deck.

“You are such a slut, Isabella,” Renee sneered as she watched her daughter walk up the stairs. “What about James? What would he do if he knew you were fucking around on him?”

“James and I are no longer together and he’s not in my life, Renee,” Bella snapped. “What the fuck are you doing here?”

“I wanted to see my only daughter, but apparently, you are too busy spreading your legs for your boy toy,” Renee smirked, giving me the once over. Her smirk turned into something sexy and she winked at me.

“Renee, you are not welcome here,” Bella said.

“Why not? It was my house at one point,” Renee growled. “I did live here before I met that loser, Charlie. Your sperm donor?” She dangled her keys in front of her face. “And if I’m not welcomed, why do my keys still work?”

“Because I haven’t changed the locks but that’s first on the to-do list tomorrow,” Bella deadpanned. “You lost all rights to come visit me when you took James’ side when he beat me to a bloody pulp, causing me to lose my baby. Your granddaughter.”

“James did not touch you,” Renee scoffed. “He was with me and Phil, out on the boat.”

“Renee, you have thirty seconds to get the fuck out of my house and out of my life,” Bella seethed. Renee reared back, slapping Bella harshly across the cheek. Bella glared at her, walking through the kitchen and pointing to the door. Renee scoffed again, stomping out of the house and down the street. We followed her, watching as she hailed a cab, giving Bella the finger. Fresh tears fell onto Bella’s face. She was quickly crumbling. “Can I ask a favor of you?” she whispered, sounding broken and small, very much like how I first met her.

“Anything, love,” I said, enfolding her in my arms.

“I need new locks,” she sniffled. “Can you get some?”

**A/N: And so Renee rears her ugly head…Fall out from her visit will continue next chapter.**

**Also, you must have noticed that I have not been updating this as often. RL is kicking my rear end, with the beginning of the school year, my own RL issues and just finding the motivation to write. In regards to updates, I’m planning on updating every Monday, Wednesday and Friday for this story, so long as I have chapters to update with. It’s mainly pre-written, but with lack of mojo and other commitments (RL and fanfic related), it’s been tough to get above water. Please be patient…**

**Leave me some!**

 


	71. Chapter 71

**Okay, so I’m starting something new. I’m one of those writers that I have to have a ton on my plate or I get bored. I do plan on finishing all of my WIPs, but I wanted to try something different. Anyhow, this will be a drabble-ish fic. My chapters will be a thousand words or less, unless the chapters lend themselves to something longer (i.e., a lemon…). We’re also going to be switching back and forth, every five chapters between our two favorite characters, Edward and Bella…**

**Also, you must have noticed that I have not been updating this as often. RL is kicking my rear end, with the beginning of the school year, my own RL issues and just finding the motivation to write. In regards to updates, I’m planning on updating every Monday, Wednesday and Friday for this story, so long as I have chapters to update with. It’s mainly pre-written, but with lack of mojo and other commitments (RL and fanfic related), it’s been tough to get above water. Please be patient…**

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Seventy-One**

**BPOV**

Shortly after my mother left, the party quickly disbanded. Edward left with Emmett to get new locks and I woodenly began cleaning up. I couldn’t show my face to the remaining guests. I had been so embarrassed by my mother’s actions. The sting from her slap was still fresh on my face and in my mind.

“Bella,” came the soft voice of Edward’s mother. I clenched my eyes shut, trying not to cry. I didn’t want this woman to see me as a blubbering mess. I turned to face her, giving her a half grin. “Do you need some help, sweetheart?”

I wanted to tell her no. In fact, all I wanted to do was take my anxiety medication and go to sleep. That wasn’t going to happen any time soon. “If you want, can you put the food into plastic containers? They are all pulled out on the table, Esme,” I said, my voice rough.

“Sure, Bella. I’d be glad to,” Esme said sweetly, picking up a handful of spoons. I turned back to the sink, working on washing the dishes and keeping my tears at bay. We worked in relative silence, only the sounds of the water sloshing and Esme’s scraping of the salads filling the kitchen. Alice and Jasper were cleaning up the backyard, dancing to the sound dock on the patio. “Bella, I just want you to know that if you need to talk, I’m more than willing…Like you, I didn’t have the best relationship with my mother.”

“I’m okay, Esme,” I whispered, emptying the soapy water so I could make another batch.

I felt a warm hand on my shoulder, gently turning me around. Esme frowned. “Are you?”

I snorted humorlessly. “No, not really. I’m just…I need to work out what I’m feeling before I can talk about it. I’ve never really had anyone in my corner, Esme. The only person who truly cared for me was my Grams, but she lived here. When it was me and my mom, I was the adult.” Tears filled my eyes and I tried, fruitlessly to stop them from falling. “Sorry…I’ll be okay, Esme.”

“Alright,” she said, rubbing my back. “I’m going to put the food in the refrigerator. You have enough to last the rest of the week.”

“I’ll probably send it with Edward to the firehouse,” I replied. Esme smiled, nodding gently. “Thank you for the offer to talk. I really do appreciate it. I’m just…”

“You’re used to taking care of everything yourself. I get it. When you are ready, I’ll be there, Bella,” Esme said, hugging me. “I just know what it’s like to have a mother who disapproves of everything you do. Mine is not nearly as harsh, but there never goes a day when she doesn’t remind me that I am a failure. Eventually, I learned to ignore it since she was so set in her ways. Spiteful, old bat.” I giggled. “I put my phone number on your dry erase board on the fridge. I’d like to get together for lunch with you and Alice at some point. Call me anytime.”

“Thank you, Esme,” I said.

“You’re welcome, sweetheart,” Esme cooed. “Anyway, I am going to head out. Thank you for inviting me and I look forward to lunch.” I nodded. She kissed my cheek, pressing her hand to my face. With a wave, Esme grabbed her purse and keys, ducking out of the kitchen to say goodbye to Alice. As I finished up in the kitchen, I said goodbye to the remaining guests, thanking them for coming.

Garrett and Kate were one of the last people to leave, besides Alice and Jasper. He pulled me aside. “Bella, I know that you only know me as the dirty old man that is Edward’s boss. I know what happened with your mom goes deeper than what we saw. I’ve got a couple of friends in the Chicago Police Department if you need a restraining order.” He handed me a card of an Antonio Cruz. “He can help you, Bella, if you want it.”

“Thank you, Garrett,” I whispered.

“You’re welcome, Bella. I’ll talk to you later,” he said, awkwardly hugging me. As he and Kate were leaving, Emmett and Edward came back with several bags from Home Depot.

“Bella, do you want us to install the new locks now or tomorrow?” Emmett asked.

Biting my lip, I looked down at the business card. “Now, please. I’ll pay you…anything…I just need...”

“You need to feel safe and secure,” Edward finished for me, wrapping his arms around me. I melted against his chest, tugging on his polo shirt. “I understand, love.”

“And you are not paying us shit,” Emmett growled playfully. “You’re a part of our family, Bella. We take care of family.”

 **A/N: So…? Leave me some!**  

 


	72. Chapter 72

**Okay, so I’m starting something new. I’m one of those writers that I have to have a ton on my plate or I get bored. I do plan on finishing all of my WIPs, but I wanted to try something different. Anyhow, this will be a drabble-ish fic. My chapters will be a thousand words or less, unless the chapters lend themselves to something longer (i.e., a lemon…). We’re also going to be switching back and forth, every five chapters between our two favorite characters, Edward and Bella…**

**Also, you must have noticed that I have not been updating this as often. RL is kicking my rear end, with the beginning of the school year, my own RL issues and just finding the motivation to write. In regards to updates, I’m planning on updating every Monday, Wednesday and Friday for this story, so long as I have chapters to update with. It’s mainly pre-written, but with lack of mojo and other commitments (RL and fanfic related), it’s been tough to get above water. Please be patient…**

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Seventy-Two**

**BPOV**

By midnight, I had new locks throughout my entire house and garage. I tried to pay Emmett, but he just shoved my hands away and told me to make some of my rocky road cookies. He had pilfered a few when I gave some Edward of my latest batch, falling in love with them. I promised to bring some by the next time I came over to my boyfriend’s. Beaming brightly, Emmett gave me a hug, kissing my cheek and ambled out of the brownstone with a goody bag of leftovers from the barbeque. Edward was rifling with the new keys, attaching them to my key ring.

“You have four extra keys, Bella,” Edward said, handing me the remaining keys. “The gold key opens up the deadbolt and the silver key opens up the door. You have two extras of each.”

“That’s perfect,” I replied, swiping a key chain that I had found when I went grocery shopping with Alice. I put one of the extra sets keys on the Chicago Fire Department keychain, handing it to him. “I want you to keep these.”

“Really?” he asked, his brows shooting to his hairline.

“Edward, you are the person I trust the most in this city,” I whispered, closing his hand over the keys. “Besides your sister and she’s not getting her keys until later.” I pulled out a butterfly, sparkly and dangly keychain. “Once I realize that she won’t randomly barge in.”

“Which will be never,” Edward snorted, adding my keys to his own keychain. “Alice has difficulties with personal boundaries. However, you seem to have the knack about keeping them in check. I’m impressed, Bella.” He took my hand, tugging on me gently and guiding me into the living room. “Now, talk to me, sweet girl.” He sat down, holding me on his lap. He pressed his hand to my stinging cheek. “Are you okay with what happened tonight?”

“No,” I pouted, leaning into his warm palm. “I knew she’d come at some point, but today? Of all days?”

“Was she always like that?” Edward asked, his voice turning icy.

“Minus the physical abuse, pretty much,” I grumbled. “The smacking is new. She probably thinks that because James got away with it, so can she? I don’t know.”

“Bella, I think you should go to the police,” Edward muttered, his eyes filled with concern.

“So do I. Garrett gave me a name of someone who can help,” I said, showing the business card of Detective Cruz. “Do you know this guy?”

“Yeah, Antonio’s great. He’s got a good head on his shoulders. When do you want to talk to him?”

“The sooner the better. Do think he’s working tomorrow? It’s Labor Day,” I blushed.

“Antonio is a workaholic. It’s sad, really. The guy lives and breathes his job. I don’t even think he goes home or if he had a home address. He may just bunk at the precinct,” Edward chuckled. “I can go with you tomorrow. For moral support.”

“I’d like that,” I said, snuggling in his arms and pressing my nose to the crook of his neck. “Thank you.”

“Anything, baby,” Edward soothed, his arms traveling up and down my back. “I love you. More than you know.”

And I did. He showed me that he loved me in his actions, his words and with every moment that we shared. He was the person that I trusted most in my entire life, not including my Grams. His strong presence made me feel safe for the first time in forever. I had a long way to go in the way of healing, but Edward was definitely a factor in the progress I had made thus far. I reached up, tenderly caressing his slightly scruffy jaw. He hummed, kissing my forehead and holding me against his body. “Edward?” I whispered against his warm and spicy skin.

“What, love?” he cooed, tightening his arms around me.

“I love you, too,” I murmured, clamping my eyes shut and tears falling onto his shoulder.

**A/N: Ta da!! She said it! WOOT WOOT!! Now, next up will be his reaction, Bella’s meeting with Antonio and then I’m moving forward in time. Closer to Charlie’s arrival and Bella’s birthday. Not to mention some more fire action for Lieutenant Cullen and drama…**

**Oh, and who wants a full lemon?**

***Snorts***

**Leave me some!**

 

 

 


	73. Chapter 73

**Okay, so I’m starting something new. I’m one of those writers that I have to have a ton on my plate or I get bored. I do plan on finishing all of my WIPs, but I wanted to try something different. Anyhow, this will be a drabble-ish fic. My chapters will be a thousand words or less, unless the chapters lend themselves to something longer (i.e., a lemon…). We’re also going to be switching back and forth, every five chapters between our two favorite characters, Edward and Bella…**

**Also, you must have noticed that I have not been updating this as often. RL is kicking my rear end, with the beginning of the school year, my own RL issues and just finding the motivation to write. In regards to updates, I’m planning on updating every Monday, Wednesday and Friday for this story, so long as I have chapters to update with. It’s mainly pre-written, but with lack of mojo and other commitments (RL and fanfic related), it’s been tough to get above water. Please be patient…**

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Seventy-Three**

**BPOV**

_“I can go with you tomorrow. For moral support.”_

_“I’d like that,” I said, snuggling in his arms and pressing my nose to the crook of his neck. “Thank you.”_

_“Anything, baby,” Edward soothed, his arms traveling up and down my back. “I love you. More than you know.”_

_And I did know. He showed me that he loved me in his actions, his words and with every moment that we shared. He was the person that I trusted most in my entire life, not including my Grams. His strong presence made me feel safe for the first time in forever. I had a long way to go in the way of healing, but Edward was definitely a factor in the progress I had made thus far. I reached up, tenderly caressing his slightly scruffy jaw. He hummed, kissing my forehead and holding me against his body. “Edward?” I whispered against his warm and spicy skin._

_“What, love?” he cooed, tightening his arms around me._

_“I love you, too,” I murmured, clamping my eyes shut and tears falling onto his shoulder._

“What did you say?” Edward asked, his voice filled with shock, but the smile evident in his expression.

“I said that I love you,” I replied, looking up at him. “I’m sorry that I didn’t say it sooner…” I couldn’t finish my statement. Edward’s lips were crushed against mine, claiming my mouth. His hands were cupping my face like I was the most precious thing as he made love to my lips. We kissed until the pesky need to breathe broke us a part. Panting like we had run a marathon, Edward stared at me, his thumbs caressing my cheeks.

“Hearing you say that…it’s music to my ears, sweet girl,” Edward cooed. I smiled, throwing my arms around his neck and burrowing close to his body. He easily picked me up, carrying me to my room. Then, until early in the morning, he proceeded to show me how much he loved me with his soft lips, long fingers and sexy voice.

The next day, Labor Day, Edward and I went to the precinct to meet up with Detective Cruz. We filed a report against my mother and got a temporary order of protection placed against her. If she escalated, then we’d get a permanent restraining order. At least we got the ball rolling on one of the two crazies in my life. I also brought up James with Cruz, but he couldn’t do much with him since James had yet to make any sort of threat against me up in Chicago. I did mention the garage fire, but there was no evidence linking it to my ex-boyfriend.

Edward spent the night with me, but my nightmares came back in full force, causing both of us to not sleep. I felt horribly since he had to work the next day at the station. When he left my home, his eyes looked almost bruised from the deep circles beneath them. I went back to bed after he left, setting my alarm so I could go check on the work on my office and finalize my want ad for potential candidates. I spent a few hours at the office, going over what I needed for wiring and making decisions on what I wanted for ambient lighting. After that, I went out for lunch with Alice before going back home, placing my ad for computer graphics experts and web designers. With all of that done, I worked on my site for Summit along with a few other sites that needed maintenance.

The rest of the week went along the same lines as Tuesday. Edward hung out with me, protecting me from my mother and ex-boyfriend since he didn’t trust a piece of paper to do the job. I didn’t trust it either, but it was all that I had and I had rely on it to ensure that my mother would not bother me.

On Saturday, Edward and I were relaxing, watching a movie after he had a particularly grueling shift. He had to go in for a water rescue where the woman’s leg was tangled in a boat propeller. Trying to extricate her and not cause further damage to her leg or cut any major veins or arteries proved to be difficult. Edward and Jacob did manage to get her out, but she would probably lose her leg due to the blood loss and injuries sustained by the propeller. Edward also got hurt by the propeller, cutting his hand when they finally removed the woman. He had three stitches on his right palm.

His head was in my lap and I idly playing with his soft hair. He was almost purring, snoozing with his cheek pressed to my thigh. Around nine, the doorbell rang and Edward jumped off the couch. “What was that?”

“Relax, baby. It was just the door,” I said, kissing his cheek. Edward looked at his watch, arching a brow. He walked with me to the doorway and looked ready for a fight. “Edward, if it was my mother, she would have tried, unsuccessfully, to get in with her key.”

“Okay, okay,” he grumbled, rubbing his face and trying to wake up. He was suctioned to me, glaring at the door angrily as the doorbell rang again.

Peeking out the side window, I saw a shoulder with a bag resting on it. Frowning, I unlocked the door and wrenched it open. Standing on my stoop was someone that I did not expect until at least Wednesday. “Dad?”

**A/N: Leave me some...**

**Oh, and I know that some of you are not happy that I didn’t give you a full lemon. It will be coming soon. I promise you. And it will be good (with pic teasers and everything…), but Bella still isn’t ready.**

 

 

 


	74. Chapter 74

**Okay, so I’m starting something new. I’m one of those writers that I have to have a ton on my plate or I get bored. I do plan on finishing all of my WIPs, but I wanted to try something different. Anyhow, this will be a drabble-ish fic. My chapters will be a thousand words or less, unless the chapters lend themselves to something longer (i.e., a lemon…). We’re also going to be switching back and forth, every five chapters between our two favorite characters, Edward and Bella…**

**Also, you must have noticed that I have not been updating this as often. RL is kicking my rear end, with the beginning of the school year, my own RL issues and just finding the motivation to write. In regards to updates, I’m planning on updating every Monday, Wednesday and Friday for this story, so long as I have chapters to update with. It’s mainly pre-written, but with lack of mojo and other commitments (RL and fanfic related), it’s been tough to get above water. Please be patient…**

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Seventy-Four**

**BPOV**

_Peeking out the side window, I saw a shoulder with a bag resting on it. Frowning, I unlocked the door and wrenched it open. Standing on my stoop was someone that I did not expect until at least Wednesday. “Dad?”_

“Bella,” he said, smiling. His mustache twitched nervously as he shifted his bag from one shoulder to the next. “Surprise!”

“Come in,” I squeaked out, moving back, bumping directly into my still sleepy boyfriend. “Sorry, Edward.”

“It’s okay,” he replied tightly, his eyes narrowed on my father.

“I thought you were coming on Wednesday,” I sputtered out, taking my dad’s luggage and putting in the living room.

“I managed to get some more time off and I switched my flights,” Charlie answered, his face flushed and his eyes appraising my home nervously. “Bells, I haven’t seen you in years. I couldn’t wait any longer.” Charlie looked at Edward, his brows furrowing. “Am I interrupting?”

“No! We were just watching a movie,” I answered. “Charlie Swan, this is my boyfriend, Edward Cullen. Edward, my Dad, Charlie.”

“Nice to meet you,” Edward said, extending his injured hand.

“What happened to your hand, son?” Charlie asked as he gingerly shook it.

“I’m a member of the Chicago Fire Department, Rescue Squad, and I cut my hand on a boat propeller,” Edward answered, clenching his fist.

“Firefighter?” Charlie said, his voice wistful. “How long?”

“Since I graduated from college. Roughly six years,” Edward replied. “It’s a grueling job, but I love it.” Charlie beamed, obviously experiencing a bit of hero worship. From what I remember, the Forks Fire Department was voluntary and they didn’t get called out very much, only on a random cat rescue or car accident.

“Dad, are you hungry?” I asked, guiding him further into my home.

“A little. All I got on the damn plane was a little bag of pretzels and a warm soda,” Charlie grumbled.

“We have leftovers,” I smiled. “Chinese okay?”

“My own shoe sounds edible compared to what I got served on my flight,” Charlie sassed. I nodded, pulling out the leftovers from dinner, the fried rice, orange chicken and beef and broccoli. My boyfriend had shown my dad where he would be staying on the first floor, across from my office while I reheated the food. Charlie sat down, digging into his meal. Heating it up, I served Charlie a late meal, sitting down at the table, next to Edward. “Wow, this is great. You can’t find decent Chinese takeout in Forks.”

“You can’t find any decent takeout in Forks. Isn’t the Lodge the only restaurant?” I quipped.

“Nah. It closed down. All that’s left is a truck stop just before you get into town. That only has convenience food,” Charlie chuckled. “If I need takeout, I have to go to Port Angeles. Frozen pizzas and Stouffer’s Hungry Man meals are my mainstays.”

“Don’t you cook?” Edward asked.

“I char, maim and destroy,” Charlie snorted. “Cooking is not on my resume of applicable life skills. I tried, but nearly burnt down my house shortly after Renee left with Bella. After that, I decided to stick with meals I could make without burning me out of house and home. Pizza, microwaveable meals, or mooching off my deputy’s wives. You’d be surprised how often I eat well when you’re a pitiful, lonely bachelor.”

“I can imagine,” I deadpanned. “I can also only imagine what your cholesterol is, Charlie.”

“I just had a checkup. I’m healthy as a horse,” he laughed, rubbing his slight belly. “I can still outrun all of my deputies and collar all of the idiot high school students who think that I don’t know they go to the beach to get high and drink themselves stupid. I was young. Once.”

“So, how did you manage the time off, Charlie?” Edward asked.

“I haven’t taken a vacation for as long as I’ve been the Chief of Police. When I contacted the mayor, he said that I deserved it and that I had as much time as I needed. I put in for two weeks. I left this morning and I don’t have to go back until the twentieth. That’s if it’s alright.”

“Of course it’s alright, Dad,” I said, my heart clenching. “I’m looking forward to spending time with you.”

“Well, you know what they say about house guests and fish. They both start to stink after three days,” Charlie teased. “I don’t want you to feel like you have to entertain me.”

“I’ll keep you busy, Dad,” I giggled. “I may not be able to ‘entertain’ you but we will spend some quality time together. I promise.” Charlie smiled warmly, his eyes crinkling and his teeth gleaming behind his mustache. He finished up his meal and went to the bathroom.

Edward took my hand. “I’m going to go, love. You should spend time with your old man,” he said quietly.

“Okay,” I murmured, my face flushing. “You don’t have to leave, though. I’m certain that Charlie won’t mind…”

“I don’t want to give him the impression that…I want to do right by you and showing him that I respect you. It’s his first night in Chicago,” he explained. Walking back into the kitchen, Charlie yawned as he sat down at the table. “Charlie, it was a pleasure to meet you. I look forward to getting to know you better while you’re here in Chicago.”

“You’re going?” Charlie asked. “You can stay, Edward.”

“I’m probably going to have Jasper, my sister’s boyfriend and a doctor, check out my hand and then crash. Perhaps while you’re in town, we can catch a baseball game or something?” Edward suggested. Charlie smiled, nodding excitedly. Edward cupped my chin, brushing his lips with mine. “Love you, Bella. Call me if you need anything.”

“Love you, too,” I smiled against his mouth. He nuzzled my cheek before grabbing his keys and leaving out the back way, toward my garage.

“He seems absolutely smitten with you,” Charlie said, his voice amused. “And from what I can gather, a good man.”

“How would you know that?” I asked, curious.

“His eyes are always trained on you and while he helped me downstairs, he all but told me that you were the one for him. Edward would do anything for you, Bells,” Charlie said quietly, his smile dropping. “If only I could have done the same…” He reached for my hand, taking my fingers in his. “I’m so sorry, Bella…”

**A/N: To be continued…what will Charlie say? A picture of Charlie is on my blog and I have created a CITF specific blog, as well. Links are all in my profile.**

**Leave me some!**

 


	75. Chapter 75

**Okay, so I’m starting something new. I’m one of those writers that I have to have a ton on my plate or I get bored. I do plan on finishing all of my WIPs, but I wanted to try something different. Anyhow, this will be a drabble-ish fic. My chapters will be a thousand words or less, unless the chapters lend themselves to something longer (i.e., a lemon…). We’re also going to be switching back and forth, every five chapters between our two favorite characters, Edward and Bella…**

**Also, you must have noticed that I have not been updating this as often. RL is kicking my rear end, with the beginning of the school year, my own RL issues and just finding the motivation to write. In regards to updates, I’m planning on updating every Monday, Wednesday and Friday for this story, so long as I have chapters to update with. It’s mainly pre-written, but with lack of mojo and other commitments (RL and fanfic related), it’s been tough to get above water. Please be patient…**

**PS ~ this will be the last epically long A/N.**

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Seventy-Five**

**BPOV**

“What are you talking about, Dad?” I asked. “You’re sorry for what?”

“I’m just sorry about being an absentee parent. I shouldn’t be getting to know you as you are about to turn twenty-seven. I should have been a part of your life,” Charlie said, his lips turning downward. “I should have fought Renee for visitation, or even for custody. She was such a manipulative bitch.”

“She still is,” I deadpanned. “And now we can add abusive…”

“What are you talking about?” Charlie questioned, his brown eyes hardening. “Do I need to arrest her ass?”

“No, Dad,” I replied. “Over Labor Day weekend, I had a barbeque with my friends and out of nowhere, Renee showed up, using her key to let herself in. She made some stink that was acting like a slut for being with Edward. She also said she was ashamed of me for not staying with James. She decided to smack my face when I told her to get out.”

“Did you change the locks? Get a restraining order?” Charlie asked, sounding like a cop and a concerned father.

“Yes, to both,” I said. “Edward and Emmett, Edward’s best friend, changed the locks that night. The following day, I got a temporary order of protection.”

“Okay, good,” Charlie sighed. “I still want to pick up a can of pepper spray and even see if we can get you registered for a handgun.”

“Dad, I’m not going to use a handgun. Knowing my luck, I’d shoot myself in the ass or something,” I snorted. “You saw my boyfriend. He’s a beefy fireman.”

“Who doesn’t live here,” Charlie argued. “At least let me get you the pepper spray and possibly research small, user-friendly pistols.”

“You’re crazy,” I said, rolling my eyes. “Do you think that Renee would hurt me? I mean, really hurt me? That woman has more Botox than a can filled with botulism. She’s more concerned about breaking a nail than anything else.”

“Renee…it’s possible,” Charlie shrugged. “She has a temper. When she found out she was pregnant, I get my ass beat. She broke my nose, cracked a few ribs and gave me a hell of a scar on my neck from her talons.” He pulled down his button down shirt collar and revealed a pretty significant gouge in his skin. “And let’s not forget that monster who beat the shit out of you, Bells.”

“I really don’t want a gun, Dad,” I argued feebly. “Let’s just talk about this tomorrow, okay?”

“That’s fine. I’m tired. I spent the entire day traveling and I’m bushed,” Charlie yawned again. “Won’t be upset that I go to bed, will you?”

“Not at all,” I smiled. “I’m glad you’re here. This was the best surprise, Dad. I wished you would have called though…I could have picked you up at the airport.”

“Then, that defeats the purpose of a surprise, Bells,” Charlie quipped. “I took a cab. No big deal.” I eyed him, still feeling badly that he took a cab. “Why don’t you give me a tour of this place? I heard stories from Renee at how gaudy it was and how much she hated it. But, from what I see, it’s neither gaudy nor hateful.” I nodded, giving him the tour. He complimented me on my décor. When we got to his room, I showed him where the bathroom was located along with the entertainment room if he couldn’t sleep.

“I don’t know what time you get up, but help yourself to whatever you want in the kitchen,” I said. “The coffee maker is set to a timer. It’ll turn on at nine in the morning.”

“Thanks, Bella,” Charlie smiled, nervously adjusting his shirt. His gaze fell to his boots and his skin flushed. “Would it be alright if I gave you a hug? I don’t know how you feel about affection, but I want to hold my baby girl.”

“Dad,” I sniffled, walking into his arms and snuggling against his chest. He held me tightly, leaning his cheek on my hair. He smelled like Old Spice, tobacco and spearmint. His arms were strong and protective. The only other person who made me feel this safe was Edward, but his protection was different from what I felt from Charlie. For the first time in my life, I felt like I had a parent.

Not someone who used me.

Not someone who treated me like a slave.

Not someone who was flaky and irresponsible.

Not someone who resented me.

Someone who seemed to genuinely love me and wanted to protect me.

“I love you, baby girl,” Charlie whispered against my hair. “I’m so proud of you and I am sorry for everything…”

“It’s not your fault, Daddy,” I cried. He held me closer to his chest. “I love you, too.”

**A/N: This batch of chapters took _FOREVER_. Just saying…moving on to Edward and we’ll get to know Charlie. PLUS, in Bella’s next batch of chapters, I promise a lemon. A full lemon. A nice juicy one. **

**Leave me some!**

 

 

 


	76. Chapter 76

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Seventy-Six**

**EPOV**

It was the day before Bella’s birthday. I was working and trying to figure out what to get the woman of my dreams. I was perusing online, trying to find anything that would be meaningful and show Bella how much I loved her. Everything that I saw seemed too trite or too contrived. I knew I procrastinated. Big time. Life had just snuck up on me with the injury, this new relationship…I loved every minute of it, but it sent me reeling since I was not ready for her birthday and had zero time to go out to buy anything.

“Edward, there’s someone here looking for you,” Tyler said.

“Okay,” I sighed, shutting my laptop and walking out into the garage of the firehouse. Chatting with Emmett was Bella’s father, Charlie. He was dressed casually in a pair of jeans and a button down shirt. He wore a pair of silver aviator sunglasses. “Hey, Charlie!”

“Edward,” he smiled. Bella had his smile, slightly crooked and it lit up her whole face, just like Charlie’s. Bella also had his coloring, but she had her mother’s slender frame. My girl was petite with the perfect amount of curves. Shaking off my pervy thoughts, I focused on talking to Bella’s father. I shook his hand. “Bella had interviews this afternoon for her new office and was meeting with your mom and sister to discuss décor for the new digs. She got a great space…”

“She did and a great deal, too,” I chuckled. “So are you slumming it?”

“Yeah,” he chuckled, running his hand through his greying chocolate brown hair. “Bella felt badly about not entertaining me, but I told her that I could figure something out. She gave me her car if I wanted to explore. I couldn’t figure the damn thing out. All these bells and whistles.” He wrinkled his nose. “Give me a Crown Vic with a set of lights and a siren and I’m happy. I remembered that the station was nearby and that you were working.”

“Do you want to hang out here?” I asked. “I was just looking for a birthday present for Bella online but I’ve had little luck in finding what I want. Or what she would want.” I led him into the lounge area. He followed, his hands thrust in his pockets. “Want something to drink? We have every soda you could possibly ever want, sports drinks, and water…”

“A coke would be great,” Charlie said, sitting down at the table. I grabbed two cokes and sat down next to Bella’s dad. “What are you looking at for Bella’s birthday present?”

“I honestly don’t even know,” I grumbled, opening my MacBook. “I was thinking about a new camera, but she’s got amazing equipment, being a photographer and all. Then, I was thinking about jewelry. That seems almost too impersonal…I’m lost.” I thrust my hands into my hair, sighing heavily. “I want to spoil her, make her feel loved and cherished. Do you have any ideas?”

“I don’t think I’m in a position to give you suggestions. I’m just now getting to know my daughter,” Charlie murmured sadly. “My only suggestion is that you get something from the heart. Maybe a weekend away or something. I’m a bit blind when it comes to affairs of the heart. The last time I was smitten, I got abused horribly by my ex, Renee. She took away the best thing in my life in Bella because she was bitter over being pregnant. Ever since, I’ve shut myself off from anything related to romance. Less likely to be hurt.”

“That sounds a little like Bella when I first met her,” I said sadly, remembering the incredibly sad and distant girl who had captured my attention. “She was determined to keep everyone at arm’s length. There was a month that she isolated herself from everyone except my sister. There was a situation at this local bar, Clear Waters, where a patron got in Bella’s face and she just imploded in sadness and fear. She bounced back, though. It was her wakeup call to get the help she needed. Bella started working with a therapist and has been going ever since. She’s got to be the strongest woman I know, Charlie. Every day she amazes me with her strength, smarts and ambition.”

“I bet you’re glad that she didn’t stay closed off,” Charlie mused quietly. I nodded, thrilled that Bella and I were together and that we loved each other. “You two seem so ‘in tune’ with each other. It’s amazing to see. I’m happy that my baby girl has some wonderful friends and a man who is protective of her, loving her unconditionally. Heaven knows she never really had that growing up.” Sighing, Charlie leaned back in the chair, watching the baseball game that was on the flat screen. “So, you don’t mind that I’m stealing Bella for her birthday? You didn’t have anything planned, did you?”

“No, I honestly didn’t. Her birthday just snuck up on me. Though, I do think that I want to take her away for a long extended weekend or something,” I murmured, surfing the web for some ideas. “Someplace close, but far enough way to just allow us to relax. Perhaps Michigan? They have some amazing vineyards with spas and such…” My parents had stayed in a really beautiful bed and breakfast in Traverse City a couple of years ago. I did a search, finding the Chateau Chantal. Beaming, I arranged for a long weekend, the weekend following Charlie heading back to Forks.

“Did you find something?” Charlie asked.

“Yep and I think, after talking to you, I know what I’m going to get her for her birthday,” I smiled crookedly.

“Care to enlighten an old man? I’m dying of curiosity,” Charlie quipped.

“You will have to find out when Bella does,” I smirked. “Do you mind if I come over early on Sunday to cook her breakfast since you’re getting her tomorrow?”

“I’ll even help. I’ll make the coffee,” Charlie laughed.

“Deal!”

**A/N: What do you think Edward has in mind for Bella’s birthday?? Hmmmmm? AND the weekend they are away is the lemony citrusy weekend…just saying and something to look forward to! Holla!!**

 


	77. Chapter 77

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Seventy-Seven**

**EPOV**

Bella spent her birthday with her father. I missed her terribly but was grateful that I was given a day to finalize my birthday presents for her. Plus, I needed to get some sleep. The shift picked up immensely shortly after Charlie arrived at the house. Five calls and no sleep, I crashed in my condo for a few hours before going out to pick up Bella’s birthday present.

I knew that I wanted Bella to have access to my home. So, I had a key made up for her and went to a specialty shop to pick up a keychain. The keychain was a map of our streets and even included the firehouse. In the shop, I also found the second gift. I didn’t want to get her jewelry but this piece was amazingly unique. It was a platinum chain with an onyx gem. The jeweler explained that inside of the gem was pattern that represented strength and beauty. My girl was the strongest person I knew and I wanted her to know that I respected her in every way.  It was beautiful but one of a kind, just like my girlfriend.

The last stop was Alice’s shop. She said that she had something for me to give to Bella. When I walked into Alice’s shop, she handed me an already wrapped present. “This better be appropriate, Mary Alice,” I chided.

“It will be. Especially for what you have planned in two weeks,” Alice smirked.

“Wha…huh…how did you know?” I squeaked. She tapped her temple. I arched a brow dubiously.

“Okay, okay,” she chuckled. “I was at your condo this morning, drinking some coffee and your house phone rang. I picked it up and some woman from the Chateau Chantal wanted to confirm your reservations that you made in the Behrens Suite. I confirmed your reservation and also made arrangements for a couple’s massage, a cooking class, tour of the vineyard and reservations at the Grove Restaurant in downtown Grand Rapids. Say thank you, Edward.”

“Thank you, Edward,” I parroted.

“Ass,” Alice snickered.

“Yes, I have a nice ass,” I smirked. Alice rolled her eyes. “Seriously though, what’s in the box?”

“You’ll see,” Alice sang, putting it into a bag. “Now, tomorrow…”

“Will be handled by me. I love you, Little Bit, but I think I know how to woo my girlfriend,” I deadpanned. “Stop being a control freak.”

“I’m not a control freak,” she pouted.

“Yes, you are,” sang one of her shop assistants, Mira.

“I’ll bear that in mind when I do your review, Mira,” Alice said dryly.

“You love me, Ali. If it weren’t for me, this place would be in shambles,” Mira quipped. “Especially the online ordering. Bella was amazing in what she did for the new site, but it has definitely picked up.”

Alice gave Mira a thankful smile. “I do appreciate all you do, Mira. But I’m not a control freak.”

“You keep telling yourself that, Little Bit,” I teased, kissing her cheek. “Now, I’m going home since I only got about three hours’ worth of sleep in the form of a nap. Thank you for this. I hope it’s not some see-through nightie thing that will embarrass the hell out of my girlfriend.” Alice bit her lip, dancing back to the register.  “Alice!”

“Good night,” she tittered, focusing on the computer. I scowled, stomping out to my car and driving back to the condo. I was tempted to unwrap the present and see what it was that Alice gave me. However, my present-wrapping skills were somewhat elementary. Everybody knew that I was the king of the gift card. I always found the perfect card and would insert an appropriate gift card. If a gift card couldn’t be found, I’d find something that would fit nicely in a gift bag.

I sent Bella a text before crawling into bed, wishing her a happy birthday for the eightieth time and that I loved her. I slept long and hard, my body exhausted from the grueling shift. When I woke up the next morning, I made sure that my requested time off was approved. I had dropped it off in Garrett’s office before I left. It was rare for me to take time off and I was usually the first person to volunteer when someone needed to trade shifts. Looking at my schedule, I noticed that I was covered and had a week and half off.

I was thrilled. Overjoyed, really. It was a weekend away but I was giddy like when my parents took me and Alice to Disney World when I was eight and she was five. I was never this excited when I went on trips with Irina. Granted, with Irina, she was all about spending the most exorbitant amount of money to stay at the chicest places she could think of. I was more of a guy’s guy. Fishing, camping, outdoorsy shit. Granted, lounging by a pool could be awesome, but for two weeks at a resort that cost an arm and a leg?

_Edward, you’re going to be late! ~ Ali_

_I’m going! Thanks for the reminder ~ E_

Grabbing Bella’s presents, I darted out of the condo and into my car. It was my turn to celebrate the most important day to me…the birth of my dream girl. _That was cheesy, Cullen. Really?_

**A/N: Up next, Bella’s birthday with Edward…and his presents…not to mention an invitation! Leave me some! (And I promise a lemon in Bella’s chapters! Scout’s honor!)**

 

 

 


	78. Chapter 78

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Seventy-Eight**

**EPOV**

Parking in Bella’s garage, I let myself in through the back. Charlie was sitting at the kitchen table, reading the paper. “Hey, how did it go?” I asked, putting Bella’s presents on the counter.

“We had a great time! Thanks for the tip on where to take her. The food was amazing at the Signature Room,” Charlie grinned. “If it were up to me, I would have found a tavern, but my baby girl deserves the best. I had twenty-seven birthdays to make up for.” His grin fell and his eyes watered.

“Charlie, you know that’s not your fault,” I said, sitting down next to him.

“No, it is, but it’s something that I need to get over,” he sighed. “I should have fought harder for her, Edward. Renee…”

“Is a manipulative bitch who has no feelings toward her daughter,” I finished for him. “I’ve met her. I know.”

“Well, I’m going to shower,” Charlie mumbled, his shoulders slumped. “Emmett and Jacob are taking me to a Sox game while you and Bella celebrate her birthday together.”

“Psssh, the Sox,” I scoffed. “You should go to the friendly confines…Wrigley Field!”

“You can take me the next time I’m in town,” Charlie replied, his voice still sad and upset. “Have fun with my baby girl, Edward. I’ll see you when I get back!” He disappeared down the steps and I heard the shower start in the floors below. I felt for Charlie. What Renee had done to him was reprehensible. Keeping his only daughter away? It would be a long road until Charlie felt worthy and could forgive himself. I knew that Bella already had and was thrilled to have a parent who loved her back in her life.

Shaking that off, I went about to making Bella breakfast. I made blueberry pancakes with fresh fruit and side of bacon. Arranging everything on a tray, I carried her breakfast along with her presents and a steaming cup of coffee up to her room. Placing the tray on the dresser, I crawled onto the bed and lay down next to my girl. She was curled up, hugging her pillow to her body. Her pink lips were parted and her long brown hair was all around her, like a halo of the sweetest chocolate. I ran a finger down her soft cheek. Her lips twitched and she shifted, turning her head away from me. I chuckled quietly, moving closer and snuggling with my girl. Kissing below her ear, I began singing.

“Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday my sweet beloved. Happy birthday do you,” I crooned.

“Hmmmm,” Bella moaned, cracking an eye open. “Edward, I’m saying this from the heart…don’t quit your day job.”

“I know I’m not a singer,” I snickered, kissing her pouty lips. “It’s the sentiment that counts, right?”

“True,” she giggled, turning in my arms and putting her head on my shoulder. “Thank you for the wonderfully off key rendition of ‘Happy Birthday.’” She kissed my neck. “And for letting my dad spend the day with me. Charlie was worried that you’d be upset for not…”

“Bella, it worked out perfectly,” I smiled. “I had a horrible shift and got very little sleep. I would have been useless if we had gone out. Your dad wanted to do something special, just the two of you.”

“And he did,” Bella smiled. “He took me to the Signature Room at the Hancock Building. He also gave me these.” She showed me her ears, which had a pair of sapphire earrings in them. “They belonged to my grandmother on my dad’s side. She was also a September baby. My grandfather gave these to her when they got married.”

“Beautiful,” I said, tracing her earlobe. “Now, I have breakfast for my favorite girl and my presents. Plus, we have a date today, love.”

“What are we doing?” Bella asked, her brown eyes twinkling.

“It’s a gorgeous day. I was thinking we could go to Lincoln Park Zoo and Botanical Gardens,” I replied. “Then, we have reservations at Gejas, a very romantic fondue restaurant.”

“Sounds perfect,” Bella breathed, her fingers threading with mine. “How should I dress?”

“Comfy and bring one of your cameras,” I said. “There are some really wonderful opportunities for great photos.” She nodded. “Now, let me feed you because your stomach is making some interesting sounds and give you your first present.” Her stomach snarled and Bella blushed, matching her pink tank top she wore. I kissed her forehead and got out of the bed. Picking up the tray and the box that held the keychain, I carried it to Bella, placing it on her lap. We ended up sharing her breakfast since I had made enough to feed both me and Emmett. I was so used to cooking for firefighters who could eat eight pancakes without breaking a sweat. Bella barely finished two. I ate the rest.

“I’m going to gain weight if you keep cooking like that for me,” Bella teased.

“I’m sorry,” I chortled.

“Don’t apologize. Breakfast was delicious,” she said, popping a strawberry in her mouth. “Just remember…I’m not a beefy firefighter. I’m not like you where I would work off my entire days’ worth of calories in a blaze or one huge walking muscle.” She squeezed my bicep.

“But, you love me,” I quipped, kissing her nose and putting the tray onto the dresser while picking up the gift I had brought up with me.

“Hmmm, I do,” she said, her eyes softening. “And you love me.”

“Unconditionally, my sweet,” I whispered. I handed her the box. “First present…”

“You didn’t have to get me anything, Edward,” she chided. “I’m not like most women where I love to be showered with gifts. I had that with James and you know how well that turned out.”

“You have multiple gifts coming but none of them are very expensive,” I said.

“Usually, the smaller the box, the more expensive,” she replied, pointing to the small box on her lap. “It’s usually jewelry.”

“I can assure you. This is _not_ jewelry,” I promised, pushing it closer to her.

Bella eyed me before pulling on the purple bow that I had wrapped around the silver box. Shaking the lid from the box, she pulled the cotton off the keychain. She picked it up, looking at it. “Is that our neighborhood?”

“Yeah,” I said. “Here’s your street and mine. Plus, here’s the firehouse.”

“That is cool,” she said, running her fingers over the tiny map. “And what does this key belong to?”

“My place,” I answered, my voice turning gruff. “You gave the keys to your home and now, I want you to have the keys to mine. If you need a place to stay, you feel unsafe, whatever the case maybe, my house is your house, love.”

She closed her fingers around the keys. Her eyes were glistening with tears and she bit her lip. “Thank you,” she murmured.

“I told you it wasn’t jewelry,” I said, wiping my thumb underneath her eye. “But, I’m not done yet.”

**A/N: Picture of Edward’s keychain is on my blog(s). Links for them are on my profile. Leave me some!**

 

 

 


	79. Chapter 79

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Seventy-Nine**

**EPOV**

Bella got dressed while I just relaxed on her bed after I had cleaned up the breakfast I had made for her, flipping through the television stations as she showered. Charlie had left with Emmett and Jacob shortly after I had arrived, having some breakfast with them before driving to U.S. Cellular Field. Right after he went with my friends, Bella walked out of the bathroom, dressed in a pair of jeans and tight-fitting t-shirt. She picked up an orange jacket from her bed, tossing it over her arm. “What camera should I bring? My point and shoot or one of the big guys?” she asked.

“One of the big guys,” I said. “You look beautiful, love.”

Bella blushed, smiling shyly. “Thank you,” she replied. She kissed me sweetly, ruffling my hair. “My equipment is in my home office. I need to load up a bag and then we can go?”

“Sounds perfect,” I beamed. Walking to the first floor, Bella checked her Dad’s room before going into her office. She plucked a backpack out of the closet and chose a camera. She quickly turned it on, checking the battery and then swiped a few different lenses along with a spare battery and extra memory cards. Packing everything carefully into the bag, she slung it onto her back. After getting her wallet, we went out to my car and drove the short distance to Lincoln Park.

We started at the conservatory. Bella was excited at how beautiful it was and began snapping photo after photo. She was in her own world, taking pictures of the flowers, the people in the conservatory and a few sneaky ones of me. She giggled each time she got me. I scowled good-naturedly. As we wandered, Bella found another person with a big camera and she approached him with trepidation. “Excuse me?”

“Yes?” the middle-aged gentleman replied, smiling at my girlfriend.

“You look like someone that knows how to take a great photo,” she beamed. “I’d love a picture of me and my boyfriend but I don’t trust just anybody with this beast. Since you have a Nikon D800, I know that you can handle my camera. Can you take our photo?”

“I’d be more than happy to,” the man said. He guided us to several different locations, taking a number of pictures using Bella’s camera. He even gave us directions, asking us to kiss and just have fun. It felt like an engagement photo shoot. Irina demanded we do one and we had had ours in Grant Park. Those photos felt stilted and staged while every photo I took with Bella felt natural and amazing. “You two are such a beautiful couple! So much in love,” he said, handing Bella back her camera.

“That’s the truth,” I smiled, nuzzling Bella’s hair.

“I used to shoot weddings and engagement photos all of the time. Then the company I worked for went belly up,” the man shrugged. “Now, I take photos, freelance mainly.”

“Do you want to continue shooting weddings and such?” Bella asked.  The man quirked a brow up. “My name is Bella Swan and I’m opening up a graphic/web design office in the Gold Coast.” She handed the man her card. “I could use a photographer. Weddings, engagements, family photos…those are great for publicity.”

“Bella Swan?” the man murmured. “I think I had you in one of my seminars. My name is Peter Rutter. I used to be an adjunct professor down in Florida, but then my mom got sick and I moved up here.”

“No wonder you looked familiar,” Bella said. “How’s your mom?”

“Unfortunately, she passed away this winter,” he frowned. “But, I fell in love with the city.” He looked down at Bella’s card. “When can I come in to talk to you?”

“Why don’t you stop by on Tuesday at eleven at the address on the card? I have some meetings in the morning but would love to chat with you after that,” Bella said. Peter nodded. “Thank you for taking our photos.”

“You’re quite welcome,” Peter beamed, tucking the card into his pocket. “I’ll call you if something comes up. I look forward to talking with you, Bella. You and your fiancé, I hope you enjoy your day…” He turned, walking away.

“We’re not engaged…” Bella called out to his retreating form, biting her lip.

“Let him believe it. We are so much in love,” I purred, kissing her cheek. Bella smiled, flipping through the shots that Peter had taken. “See?” The photos were filled with vibrancy, happiness and adoration between the two of us.

“You are so handsome, Edward,” Bella breathed, turning to look at me. She kissed my lips tenderly. “I can’t believe that we’re together.”

“I can. You make me happy and I love you so much, Bella. That will never change,” I vowed, holding her to my body.

“I love you, too, Edward,” she whispered, turning to kiss me softly. Her plump lips brushed mine and we quickly lost ourselves in our embrace. Some coughing patrons broke us apart and we both stepped away from each other like we’d been caught by our parents. “I think we should go to the zoo. Away from all of these romantic flowers. I don’t want to mount you in public. You are so sexy that it should be illegal.”

“It goes both ways, love,” I quipped, leading her out of the conservatory and toward the zoo. “But, when we do make love,” I purred in her ear, “I want to take my time with you and show you how much I cherish every inch of your body. And it will be just you and me…”

She tittered nervously, melting against my chest. Tugging on my hand, she dragged me out of the conservatory and toward the zoo.

**A/N: Pictures of the Conservatory and the zoo are on my profile, along with a picture of Peter. Up next will be a stop at the zoo, Bella’s next two birthday presents and an invitation. Leave me some!!**

 


	80. Chapter 80

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Eighty**

**EPOV**

We spent a few hours wandering around the zoo. A random rainstorm forced us to go to the restaurant early, though. Dodging raindrops was a bit of a challenge with Bella’s bag, but we managed to get there without incident. It was just across the park, close to the entrance to the zoo. In the restaurant, Gejas, we were seated immediately in a booth and lost in the quiet ambience.

“This place has quite a unique odor,” Bella giggled as she sipped her water.

“It’s the oil that they use to cook the food. Or rather that _we_ use to cook the food,” I said, pointing to the small pot on the table. “The smell will stay with us when we leave, too. The food is really good. And supposedly, it has a romantic feel to it.”

“It is romantic,” Bella smiled, taking my hand.

“It would be more romantic if I did this,” I smirked crookedly, getting up and sitting next to her in the booth. She laughed, draping her leg over mine underneath the table. “Hmmm, much better. It also allows me to give you this.” In another silver box with a purple bow, I handed her the necklace I had found. I kissed her lips, tasting her uniquely sweet mouth.

“Another tiny box,” she chided. I just kept smiling as she opened it up. With a quiet gasp, she lightly fingered the pendant and looked at me. “Edward, this is beautiful and so different…where did you find it?”

“The same place I got the keychain,” I said, taking the pendant out of the box. “The salesman said that it represents strength and beauty. I knew that I had to get it for you because you are the most beautiful woman in the world to me and you are so incredibly strong, Bella. Turn around.” She did and looped her hair into her hand. Carefully, I put the pendant around her neck, kissing just below her ear. “I love you, baby.”

“I love you, too,” she breathed, turning around and throwing her arms around my neck. “Thank you for this. I’ll wear it always!” She kissed me soundly and tangled her fingers into my hair, kissing me until the server arrived to take our order. We got a little bit of everything. We started with some cheese fondue along with a bottle of white wine. Then, a platter of meat for our main course with various dipping sauces. Last but not least, I arranged for a birthday special dessert for Bella, using the restaurant’s famous chocolate fondue with cheesecake, bananas, pound cake, strawberries and pineapples.

Sufficiently stuffed, we left the restaurant and walked back to my car, hand in hand. Bella was giggly, slightly tipsy from the wine she’d had at dinner. Helping her into the car, I drove us back to her brownstone, parking in her garage, next to her Land Rover. We got inside. Bella went directly to the fridge, downing a bottle of water. “I’m such a lightweight,” she said, tossing the empty bottle into the garbage and grabbing another one.

“You don’t drink a lot. I’m a little more immune to wine and beer, but with whiskey or anything strong like that, I turn to a stumbling fool in no time,” I snorted. “Though, I tend not to drink when I’m off. I never know when I might get a call to go back to the station. Remember the el train derailment?”

Bella nodded, biting her lip slightly. “That’s true. I wouldn’t want you to make a mistake because you were drunk. I’m kind of attached to you, Edward,” she said, smiling sadly. She snuggled into my arms, clutching my button-down.

“I’m not going anywhere, love,” I said, cupping her cheek with my hand. “You’re stuck with me for a long time. I fully intend to spoil you for as long as you’ll let me. In fact, I still have one more present for you.”

“Today has been perfect and the presents, while I appreciate them, are too much,” Bella chided, giving me a fake pout.

“Everyone deserves to be spoiled on their birthday, Bella,” I said, putting Alice’s suggestion onto the kitchen counter. Bella pursed her lips before tearing into the immaculately wrapped present.

“You didn’t wrap this one,” she teased.

“Nope. It was Alice. I’m all thumbs when it comes to that,” I laughed, pointing to the gift. Bella giggled, shaking the box open and pulling out a soft grey camisole with creamy lace trim and a matching pair of shorts. Underneath the pajama set was a stack of photos. I recognized them from the website. Bella picked them up, flipping through them. “I was hoping you’d go away with me for the weekend. This is a beautiful vineyard in northern Michigan called Chateau Chantal. It’s a bed and breakfast, spa and cooking school, all wrapped up into one. It’s located near Traverse City, which is gorgeous.”

“Wow,” Bella breathed, looking at the photos. “This place looks almost magical.” Her espresso eyes caught mine and she smiled softly. “When?”

“Two weeks. We’d leave on Thursday and get back on Monday,” I beamed. “I want to spend the weekend with you, cuddling and being that obnoxious couple, pawing at each other.”

“You promise?” she whispered, putting the photos back in the box and sliding her hands up my arms. Her tiny fingers reached my hair and she toyed with the strands that just brushed against the collar of my shirt.

“I vow it,” I choked out, my hands wrapping around her tiny waist.

“Then, I look forward to you removing this lovely pajama set with your teeth, when we make love. For the first time,” Bella murmured, her eyes swimming with love, lust and pure sex. “I want you to love me as I will show you how much I love you.”

I gulped, looking down at my beautiful, strong and brave girlfriend. She was telling me she was ready. She wanted me. From the fire in her eyes, she wanted me as much as I wanted her. “I can’t wait, my sweet girl,” I cooed, my voice husky with pure, unadulterated need. “I will spend the entire weekend showing you what you mean to me.”

“Can we get a sneak preview now?” she begged, her hands tugging on my shirt, dragging my mouth closer to hers. Just as I was about to devour her sweet lips, Charlie let himself into the house.

“Bella! I’m home!” he called out.

“Fuck,” we both responded and our incredibly lusty moment had dissipated.

_Charlie Swan, cockblocker._

**A/N: Up next will be Bella’s next batch of chapters and as promised, there will be a lemon within the next five chapters (which means a longer chapter! WOOT WOOT!). Also, there will be some drama coming up…you’ll have to wait and see what it is!**

**Pictures of the pajama set and few pics of the Chateau are on my blogs. Links for those are on my profile. You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation and on twitter: tufano79. Leave me some!**

 

 

 


	81. Chapter 81

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Eighty-One**

**BPOV**

“Bella, you have to stop obsessing over what you’re packing. You and I both know that my brother and you are going to spend a majority of the weekend, naked, humping each other like horny jack rabbits,” Alice quipped as she idly drew on her sketch pad, seated in my bedroom.

“Naked fun time is awesome,” Leah snickered, lounging on my pillows. I’d gone over to the firehouse, hoping to catch Edward, but he was out on a call. Leah, who was injured on a call during her last shift, was in the kitchen and we’d gotten to talking. We bonded over a cup of coffee, commiserating over abusive and deceitful exes. Her ex-girlfriend had robbed her blind, trying to pay off her ‘swindler’ father’s attorney. Leah and I both had people who we thought we loved and _loved us in return,_ betray us and hurt us irrevocably.  “I miss sex.”

“Me, too,” I blushed, folding the soft grey camisole set that Edward had given me for my birthday. “It’s been so long since I’ve had sex but what I remember of it is not good. I had lovers before James, but even then, it wasn’t about me. It was about them and their orgasm.”

“You’ve had some selfish exes, Bella,” Alice admonished, giving me a fake pout. “My brother will not leave you unsatisfied.”

“I find that you know that fact a little disturbing, Alice,” Leah deadpanned. “Incest much?”

“Ewwww!! Gross!” Alice laughed, tossing a crumpled paper at Leah. She just cackled, batting the paper away. “What I’m trying to say is that Edward is very unselfish. He always puts the needs of others in front of his own needs. I’m assuming it’s the same in bed.” Alice shot Leah a dirty look. “I’m going to be scarred for life, Leah. Thanks.”

“Well, the only person who can really give accurate information about Edward’s prowess in bed is the woman packing for a romantic weekend away with her swoon-worthy boyfriend,” Leah said, winking at me.

“Leah, you’re a lesbian,” I snorted.

“I may be a lesbian, but that doesn’t mean that I don’t appreciate a pretty face. And Edward is very, very pretty. I’d kill for his eyelashes and natural highlights,” Leah retorted. “Can we find a female version of him? I want one!”

“Leah, you’re gorgeous,” I said, arching a brow. Leah was tall, slender but muscular, with thick dark brown hair, warm tanned skin and ice blue eyes. She was part Native American, but had something else as well, giving her these exotic features.

She waved her hand, rolling her eyes and dismissing my compliment. “I’m alright,” she shrugged. “I’m just picky and hesitant to jump back into a relationship.”

“I understand that,” I replied, smirking at her.

“Now, enough about me. Let’s talk about this romantic fuck fest,” Leah giggled, waggling her brows. “I may be a lesbian, but that doesn’t mean I can’t dish about men’s cocks with the best of ‘em. Personally, they’re the ugliest things on the planet, but I understand the importance of length, girth and how he uses it.”

“Leah, have you ever been with a guy?” Alice asked.

“In the traditional sense?” She pursed her lips. “No. I am a ‘virgin.’ I did have my cherry popped by my first girlfriend, Elyse, when I was eighteen. She used a cock-shaped vibrator to do the deed. It wasn’t unpleasant, but it wasn’t great either. Elyse was so into the moment that she forgot that I was inexperienced and rammed it inside of me. We broke up not long after that. I didn’t feel comfortable with her down there after that. In fact, I tried dating men after my thing with Elyse, but seeing a real penis freaked me out and met FeiFei, my first serious girlfriend when I walked into a gay bar, demanding the biggest shot of the strongest liquor they had. She was the bartender.”

“What happened with FeiFei?” I questioned.

“She had to move home to China to take care of her dying grandmother. She couldn’t exactly come out to her family. They are very traditional. The mere thought of having a gay child is abhorrent. I tried to contact her after her grandmother died, but she never responded. FeiFei’s been there in China ever since,” Leah shrugged. “But, enough about me. This is about Bella and her getting her groove on. When are you leaving for Michigan?”

“Tomorrow. Early afternoon. Once he gets off his shift,” I answered. “He said it’s a five hour drive, roughly. But, getting out of the city is where it gets kind of hairy.”

“Yeah. Traveling through northern Indiana is a bitch. People don’t know how to drive on the highway,” Leah grumbled. “If it’s possible, take the Indiana toll road, the Sky Way. It may save you some time. Get you up to Michigan in order to get your swerve on.”

I blushed again, trying to calm my sputtering heart. I was ready for everything with Edward. In the two weeks since my birthday, we’d explored our bodies, using fingers mainly. However, I was still afraid of him seeing me naked. I was comfortable with no shirt on, but my panties usually stayed in place. I don’t know why. Maybe because I was ashamed of my C-section scar along my bikini line. He was patient and loving, but I wanted to give him all of me. I was terrified of him seeing my body and running for the hills. I had been more ‘horny’ when I had some alcohol in my system and if it hadn’t been for my father’s interruption, I probably would have made love to Edward the night we went to Gejas. Plus, I was also afraid that once we did have sex, it would change the dynamic between us.

“Bella,” Alice murmured, rubbing my arm. “You okay? You spaced out.”

“Just having an anxious moment,” I stuttered. “My mind is focusing on what could happen…”

“The only thing that is going to happen is that Edward is going to shower you with love, affection and adoration. You are going to have this amazing time and by the time you return, you will be floating, basking in the afterglow,” Alice said, hugging me lightly.

“Of multiple, toe-curling, smexy orgasms from the sweetest, sexiest man on the planet,” Leah quipped. “Now, if only I could find a female version of your boyfriend, all would be great in the world.”

“I’ll keep my eyes open, Leah,” I chuckled.

**A/N: Up next will be the drive up to Michigan and some time at the vineyard…**

**Leave me some!**

 

 


	82. Chapter 82

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Eighty-Two**

**BPOV**

“I swear I’m going to scream at the next person who honks,” Edward grumbled. We were stuck on the Sky Way. There was a nasty accident, a jack knifed semi blocking the left lane that caused the toll road to come to a dead stop. Edward had his car in park, scowling at the unmoving vehicles around him. “What I wouldn’t give to have my rig right now. Lights and sirens…they would _have_ to move.”

“Edward, we’ll get there when we get there,” I soothed, rubbing his arm.

“I kind of had this dinner thing planned,” he said, shooting me a nervous grin. “I wanted to take you to this highly recommended restaurant in Traverse City. I had reservations.”

“You can’t help traffic, Edward,” I said, taking his hand and threading our fingers. “Maybe this is God’s way of saying that we just need to relax once we get to the Chateau. We’re in Traverse City for a couple of days. There will be time to do everything.”

“You’re right. Then again, you usually are,” he snickered, kissing my wrist. “Speaking of doing everything, what do you want to do while we’re up there?”

“Whatever we want,” I giggled. “We’re going for a mini vacation, Edward. Every second doesn’t need to be planned. We can do what we want, when we want. It’s just going to be nice to relax since once we get back, my new business steps into high gear.”

“Yes, the grand opening of your new storefront. Emmett is working over this weekend, making sure everything is good to go for your first week in the new office,” Edward beamed. “He’s avoiding Rose.” Edward wrinkled his nose. “She came to the firehouse yesterday and she was begging to see Emmett.”

“He made his decision, loud and clear,” I frowned. “What she did to him was reprehensible. She has some brass balls, asking for help from him.”

“Rose looked like a ghost, a waif,” Edward sighed. “She has lost easily thirty pounds due to her chemo treatments. Her head was covered with a scarf and she looked lost. I feel for her, but I agree with you. She was a heinous, hateful, spiteful bitch to my best friend.”

“Did she leave?” I asked.

“Only after Garrett escorted her out. He strongly suggested that she reconcile with Irina and rely on her,” Edward sighed, running his hand through his hair.

“You feel bad for Rose, don’t you?”

“I do, but in a way, I don’t. Rose has always been harsh, mean and cruel. I didn’t understand what Emmett saw in her. Probably the same thing that I saw in Irina when I first met her,” Edward mused. “I hate that Rose is sick and doesn’t have anyone to care for her, but in her own way, she brought it on herself.” Cars around us began moving. Edward started his Mustang, putting it into gear. “Regardless, Rose has no place in _our_ weekend away. Let’s spend these next few days just enjoying ourselves, resting up during the calm before the storm.”

“You’ll be there? My opening day?” I asked. I had interviewed twenty people, hiring five designers, one receptionist and Peter as a photographer.

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world, sweet girl,” Edward beamed as we began inching closer to the Illinois/Indiana border. I kissed his cheek and we spent the rest of the time on the road talking about everything for my new storefront, White Swan WebDesign. I had informed all of my current clients about the change and they were excited. As a result, I got some new clients lined up once I was moved into the shop.

Edward also told me about an upcoming event, honoring firefighters, squad members and paramedics for their hard work on the job. It was a banquet being held at the Palmer House in downtown Chicago on the first weekend of November. Edward informed me that it was black tie and he needed to be there, along with most of his squad. It was black tie and there would be dancing

_Edward in a tux? Yes and please._

After nearly seven hours in the car, we finally arrived at the chateau. We did stop for dinner along the way in Kalamazoo at some greasy spoon. It wasn’t the romantic restaurant that Edward had envisioned, but our growling stomachs made their presence known and we stopped.

Pulling up to the chateau, I was shocked at his opulence. We checked in, using the valet to park the car and were ushered into a very ornate, but comfy room. I crawled onto the bed, testing its firmness. Edward pounced onto it, curling around me and burying his nose in my hair. “My brain hurts from all that driving,” he grumbled, kissing just behind my ear.

“I offered,” I said, turning in his arms.

“I know, love. On the way back, I may take you up on it,” Edward smiled, kissing my lips. “Now, while I was checking us in, the woman at the front desk said that the chateau only does vineyard tours on Fridays. Well, technically Tuesday through Friday. I was thinking we could do the tour tomorrow and then go out to dinner in Traverse City tomorrow night?”

“That sounds perfect. The weather, according to WeatherBug, is supposed to be sunny, but cool tomorrow,” I murmured, kissing his nose. “I hope I can get some great photos tomorrow.”

“If you’re the photographer, then you will,” he replied, giving me his crooked grin. “Now, I don’t know about you, but all I want to do is shower, get the grime of traveling off me and then go to sleep.”

“Do you want company?” I blushed. “In the shower?”

**A/N: Cliffhanger…kind of…Leave me some!**


	83. Chapter 83

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Eighty-Three**

**BPOV**

Edward blinked at me, shocked at what I was suggesting. I’d seen him naked but we hadn’t crossed the boundary of me being bare in front of him. However, as soon as I said it, I wanted to take it back. Making love in the dim lights of candles and underneath covers was far different than being underneath bright lights and slick skin. With a slow, disarming grin, Edward leaned forward, barely kissing my lips. “How about a bath? Bubbles? Candles? Romantic music?”

I must have nearly collapsed with his suggestion. “That sounds better than a shower,” I sighed.

“Stay here, love,” Edward cooed, kissing my forehead. “I’ll get everything ready.” He got up and went into the adjoining bathroom. I heard the water start. Getting up off the bed, I picked up the grey camisole pajamas that Edward gave me. Feeling bold, I decided to not wear anything underneath. Padding into the bathroom, I put my clothes onto the counter. Edward was shirtless, filling the tub with bubbles. All around the room, there were candles lit and the overhead lights were dimmed.

“Very romantic, Lieutenant,” I chuckled. “It seems like you had this planned from the start.”

“I may have asked the management to leave the candles,” he smirked. “They’re not Yankee Candles, though.” He picked up one of the unlit pillars. “Some local company or something. I like how they smell.”

I nodded, agreeing with him. The bathroom was filled with the aroma of vanilla, lavender and cedar. Edward lit the candle he was holding, placing it on the window sill and stood up, taking my face in his hands. He leaned down, brushing his lips with mine. My hands traveled up his muscled torso until I wrapped my arms around his neck. His hands took purchase on my ass. His thumbs slid underneath my tight gray shirt and caressed the sensitive skin on my back. Pulling back, I looked up at my boyfriend and smiled shyly. “I know it’s a bath…but, I’m nervous.”

“Why?” Edward asked, cocking his head to the side.

Dropping my gaze to his chest, staring at his pectoral muscles, I blushed deeply. “What if you don’t like what you see?”

He gently cupped my chin, forcing me to look into his warm, loving green eyes. “My Bella,” he whispered. “I love you. You are beautiful, perfect and amazing. I’m so happy that you’re with me, love.”

“I’m far from perfect,” I snorted.

“No, you are,” he argued. “Perfect for me…”

“I’m so afraid that you’re going to see me as damaged. I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to have a baby. I have scars,” I pouted.

“Bella, regardless of anything you say, it will not stop me from loving you,” he said, looking directly into my eyes. He began inching my shirt up. “We all have our scars. Some are outward, while others are inside. You are battling both. Regardless, I will wait as long as you need me to…”

“I don’t want to wait,” I replied as he removed my shirt. “In my heart, I know what I want, but my head is taking _forever_ to catch up.”

“Well, don’t think,” he quipped, crushing me to his chest. His hands tangled into my hair and tenderly he kissed me, sliding his tongue between my lips. Languidly, we made out as our clothes fell to the floor. Soon, we were both standing in our underwear. Edward had on his boxer briefs and I wore my lacy panties. He smirked as he dropped his underwear, climbing into the old-fashioned claw tub. While his back was turned, I slid my panties down my legs and kicked them on top of my skinny jeans. I took a quick look at my reflection, frowning slightly at what I saw. Edward was settled in the water when I climbed in, sitting between his legs. “I saw that look, Bella. I also saw the most gorgeous woman in the world…”

“You need to get your eyes checked,” I quipped, pulling my hair up into a messy top knot.

“I have perfect vision, love,” Edward said, nuzzling his cheek against mine. “I don’t understand why you think you’re this atrocious monster when all I see is beautiful curves, alabaster skin and perfect woman? And if it’s you thinking that you are less of a woman because you _may_ not be able to have children, that’s BS. There’s adoption, foster care, surrogates…”

“Who knows if you even want to raise a family with me?” I shrugged.

“Bella, I’ve told you time and time again. You are _it_ for me,” he murmured, turning my head to face him. “I’ve never felt a connection with anyone like I do with you. I will do anything to ensure your happiness. Just let me…”

“I’m _it_ ,” I whispered.

“I’d propose right now if I knew you wouldn’t run away screaming,” he snickered. I arched a brow. “But, you’re not ready. All I know is that you are my future, in any way shape or form. I love you. Adore you, really. We barely know each other, but I want to know everything about you. I want to share every moment with you, with Charlie, with my family.”

Turning in his arms, I slid my hands up around his neck and hugged him tightly. The water sloshed over the sides of the tub as he pulled me into his lap. “I want the same things, Edward,” I murmured against his shoulder. “I’m sorry that I’m an insecure mess.”

“My insecure mess,” he said, his hands rubbing my back. “But, in reality, you’re not insecure. In so many ways, you are strong and confident. It’s James’ voice that tells you that you are not good enough. Soon, you’ll have to listen to _me,_ the man who loves you more than his own life, and realize that you really are amazing, perfect, beautiful, sexy and smart. James does not matter. Neither does Renee.”

I nodded, blushing and my heart warming at his impassioned speech. As I listened to him, I knew that I could give him all of me and whatever happened, I would be okay. I stared into his warm, evergreen eyes and cupped his slightly scruffy chin. “I love you, Edward. Thank you for believing in me and for arranging all of this.”

“Thank you for coming,” Edward said, kissing me swiftly. “My favorite birthday girl deserved to be spoiled and spoiled you shall be.”

“Just be prepared when it’s your birthday, bub,” I quipped. “Turnabout’s fair play, Lieutenant.”

**A/N: I’m thinking that the next chapter will be a little longer…if you catch my drift…Pictures of the room are on my tumblr and blogs. Leave me some!**

 


	84. Chapter 84

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Also, this will be a longer chapter that comes with a lemon warning. Many of you were ready for this many chapters ago and frustrated with the slow burn, but Bella was hurt irrevocably and wasn’t ready until now. I hope this makes up for it!**

**Chapter Eighty-Four**

**BPOV**

After soaking in the tub until the water cooled and bubbled dissipated, I felt infinitely more comfortable with Edward. I didn’t have any qualms getting out of the tub and for him seeing my naked body. I knew he appreciated it with the response of his growing cock, but he was respectful and let me handle everything in my own way. Though, I did make it harder, in more ways than two, when I put on my pajamas without any underwear.

I thought my boyfriend was going to have an aneurysm.

The next morning, we woke up early and made arrangements to go on a tour of the vineyard at the chateau. We dressed casually in jeans and jackets before meeting in front of the chateau. I was snapping photos of the building and the bay we were overlooking. When Edward wasn’t paying attention, I took numerous photos of him, too. He was quickly becoming my favorite subject to photograph. His face was angular and sexy. His hair was artfully tousled with natural copper highlights. His jaw was square, pronounced and stubbled lightly with his beard. His eyes were a bright jade, twinkling with happiness and love, surrounded by long, dark eyelashes. His nose was slightly crooked from a fight he had when he was in middle school, but it made his features rugged.

“I hear the shutter click, Bella,” Edward said, giving me a crooked grin. “I know you’re taking my picture.”

“What? You’re handsome,” I retorted, batting my eyelashes behind my sunglasses. “You should be a model.”

“Ah, no. My one foray in the modeling world was a firefighter’s calendar for some fundraiser for the hospital. I felt like a piece of man meat,” Edward grumbled. “I was oiled and slicked up. I felt so…so…used. It felt tawdry and…” He shuddered.

“Did you really use the word tawdry?” I snorted.

“I did. It’s how I felt,” he replied, jutting out his lower lip.

“Tawdry?” I laughed.

“You are really damaging my fragile psyche, Isabella,” Edward growled playfully. “I am not a piece of meat to be ogled.”

“And how much money did the calendar raise?” I countered.

“$25,000 for a new children’s wing,” he grumbled.

“Would do it again?” I asked.

“If you were the photographer and I wasn’t bathed in baby oil, making me look like a damn stripper,” he answered, shrugging slightly.

“Have you been asked?” I questioned, slipping my camera into the bag I had slung over my shoulder.

“Emmett and I were approached during our last shift by the same woman who arranged the previous calendar,” Edward replied. “Emmett jumped at the chance, but I said I’d think about it. The only person I want to objectify me as a sexual being is you.”

“Whoa, big words!” I quipped, wrapping my arms around his waist. “But it’s for a good cause…the same child’s wing?”

“Yeah,” he nodded. “They are looking for a photographer, though. Would you be willing?”

“Definitely,” I replied, kissing his cheek. He beamed, hugging me close. “Call Emmett and make the arrangements. When does it need to be done?”

“They want it to be done by Thanksgiving, for the holiday season,” Edward answered. “I’ll call Emmett later this afternoon and have you discuss it with Kate, Garrett’s wife. She’s a nurse at the hospital and one of the people who helps out with the calendar.”

“Ladies and gentleman, come this way!” called an older gentleman wearing a pair of glasses and a fishing vest. “The tour is about to begin!” We wandered to the cluster of people and we waited for the man to start the tour. Nearly three hours later, a picnic lunch and some wine-tasting, the tour was over and I had filled up my memory card on my camera. The land was absolutely beautiful and the trees were just starting to turn. I was also a little tipsy from the two glasses of wine that I’d had while we wandered throughout the vineyard.

Edward encouraged me to take a nap after the tour since we were going to an Italian restaurant, Sorellina, in downtown Traverse City for dinner. Seeing as I was a little loopy, I wasn’t about to say no. Besides, life was about to take a turn for the better and for the busier with the opening of my storefront and possibly taking the calendar photos for the hospital fundraiser once we returned from our trip to Traverse City.

Edward said he was going to use the bed and breakfast’s workout area and then get a haircut in town while I was resting. I set my alarm for an hour before climbing into bed to take my nap. Taking a short, but restful power nap, I got up to my alarm and went to shower. I wanted to make sure that I was perfect for my date with Edward.

_You’re probably going to get some, Swan._

Was I? Was I ready to take that step? I did share a bath with him. He did see me naked. Edward didn’t run away screaming and actually seemed turned on by my body. Brushing my fingers along my abdomen, I sighed. My original plan of being a loner, ignoring the opposite sex had obviously fallen to the wayside. I loved Edward. He made me feel whole, safe and protected. Can I give him all of me? Broken pieces and all?

_Yes, you can. He loves you. Build a bridge and get. Over. It._

After I showered, I curled my hair and applied my makeup perfectly. I felt gorgeous for the first time in a long time. While I was ironing my dress, Edward came back. He kissed my cheek before breezing into the bathroom to take his own shower. When he finished up, I was dressed and was applying some perfume.

“Wow,” Edward breathed as he gazed at me appreciatively. “That dress…you…no words…”

“Just like your haircut,” I said, ruffling my fingers in his damp locks. “Why did you wash it?”

“The stylist did some lame faux-hawk. I needed to get rid of it,” he laughed, picking up some hair gel from his bag. “I asked for just a cut with some styling. Apparently, Lulu had other plans.”

“Well, I’m glad that you got rid of the faux-hawk,” I snickered. “When are we going?”

“Once I’m dressed,” he replied, kissing my lips softly. “Give me fifteen minutes, love.” He walked to the closet and pulled out a dark grey suit. I watched him hungrily as he dressed, looking like a secret agent with his sleek suit. Tossing the jacket onto the bed, he slipped into the bathroom and he attacked his head with the gel and applied his cologne. Walking back into the bedroom, he put on his jacket and gave me his signature crooked grin. “Make sure you grab you camera. I want a picture of us, love.”

“Your long monkey arms will have to take it,” I giggled, tossing my point and shoot into my bag.

“I do not have monkey arms,” he pouted, tugging on my hand and pulling me into his embrace. “That would be Emmett. The man is a freaking gorilla with all of the hair he has on his body.”

“Didn’t need to know that!” I smiled.

“He has so much hair that he clogged my guest bathroom,” Edward smirked, kissing my nose. “He used to get waxed when he dated with Rose, but he let it slide once they broke up.”

“Again, didn’t need to know that,” I laughed. “Are going to go or are you going to share more tidbits about Emmett that will really gross me out?”

“We’re going,” Edward said, threading his fingers with mine. We left the room and went down to the lobby. Edward walked us to the front desk. The clerk darted into an office, returning with a large bouquet. “Thank you,” he replied, handing her a five dollar bill. He took the bouquet and handed it to me. “For you, my love. I wanted to make sure the flowers stayed fresh while I got ready.”

“Wow,” I breathed, inhaling the beautiful bouquet. “This is gorgeous.”

“Not nearly as gorgeous as you,” he crooned. “Can I have your camera? First of many photos from tonight, love.” I nodded, giving him the camera and we stood while the clerk took several photos, swooning over my boyfriend. With a sweet embrace, he darted away. “I’ll get the car. It’s gotten colder, baby. Be right back.”

The clerk beamed at me. “Girl, you got yourself one fine man,” she sang. “Do not let him go.”

“I don’t intend to,” I blushed.

“Does he have a brother?” she giggled.

“Nope. A sister,” I shrugged. “And she’s with someone.”

“Damn,” she sighed. “All the good ones are taken or gay. You have fun tonight and _enjoy_ your time with him.” I gave her a wicked smirk as I saw Edward’s Mustang pull up to the front entrance.

“All night,” I retorted, sauntering out of the lobby. The clerk cackled, giving me a thumbs up. Edward opened the door for me and we drove to downtown Traverse City, using the valet to park at the restaurant. Walking inside, we were led to a private dining room that was lit with candles. “Wow…”

“I kind of met with the manager, asking for the private dining room,” Edward blushed, guiding me to the table in the center of the room. “This is still a part of your birthday gift.”

“I would have been happy eating in the main dining room,” I chided gently.

“But, I can’t dance with you in the main dining room,” he argued, picking up a remote that was on the table. He flipped on a switch and some music came on, slow and romantic. He took my flowers, placing them onto the table and gathering me in his arms. Swaying to the beat, he smiled sweetly down at me. “Relax, love. I’m not going to step on your toes.”

“It’s the other way around,” I quipped. “I have two left feet, unfortunately. I can appreciate music. But move to it? It’s like a bull in a china shop.”

“You’re dancing now,” he murmured, his hands resting just above my ass.

“We’re swaying. Big difference,” I blushed, toying with his shorter hair at the nape of his neck. “But, give me time. I’ll break a toe. Trust me.”

“Unlikely,” he said, dipping me in his arms. I squeaked, gripping his lapels. He laughed before covering my mouth with his and righting us as we kissed. We swayed to the music until our server arrived, asking us for our drink orders. We both ordered a glass of wine and Edward got an antipasto of bruschetta, ravioli and caprese while we decided on our main courses. I ordered a salmon dish while Edward chose veal saltimbocca. “So, are you excited about your grand opening?”

“Excited, nervous, anxious, happy,” I answered, sipping my wine. “Having an office, other than my home, has been a dream for me since I started my web/graphic design business. It kind of went to the back burner with James and the situation around our relationship.”

“Did he not want you working?” Edward asked, his voice taking on a hard edge.

“I honestly don’t know. Phil, his co-worker, gave me the startup capital at James’ insistence. When my business started taking off, that’s when James really began his control-freak tendencies. Even Phil told me that I was growing too fast,” I shrugged. “Regardless, the company I had envisioned is coming to fruition.”

“And I’m proud of you,” Edward replied, clinking his wine glass with mine. “Who else is coming to your opening?”

“Well, you. My employees…they need to be there to get paid,” I snorted. “I also invited Alice, Emmett, and Victoria. I think your sister is bringing your mom. Your mother’s business is my next website that I’m attacking after the first of the year.”

“Mom’s been unhappy with her webmaster for a while now. The contract is up in December,” Edward said, wrinkling his nose.

“I’m also helping out Emmett and Victoria’s realty company, Gold Coast Realtors, at a discount, for their assistance with finding the space and helping with the renovations,” I said. “Leah also asked for some help with creating a website for Clear Waters.”

“I’m never going to see you, love,” Edward pouted adorably.

“Victoria’s company and Clear Waters are going to be looked at by Frankie, the girl I hired from the Art Institute. I’ll give the final okay, but I trust her to make those sites. Emmett and your mom’s business are going to be cared for by me. Peter will take photos for everything, if needed,” I explained. “You’ll see me, Edward.”

“I know,” he said, taking my hand and kissing my wrist. “I’m just getting spoiled from seeing you two days in a row and this weekend…I may never leave.”

“You won’t get any complaints from me. I love having you around,” I blushed.

“Good, then I’m staying,” he laughed. “I love being around you, sweet girl.” I smiled shyly, hiding behind my hair. “None of that, love. I want to see your beautiful face.” He tucked some hair behind my ear and I caressed my cheek.

“Sorry. Just having a shy moment,” I muttered anxiously. The pessimist in me was waiting for Edward to say that I wasn’t worth the time and then leave me in northern Michigan. Switching gears, I needed to move off this topic. “What do you want to do tomorrow?”

“They offer cooking classes and there’s also a tapas tasting,” Edward answered. “Perhaps we could wander around the city. There are some cute shops. I could get a head start on my Christmas shopping.”

“Pick up Emmett some specialty candles? Or maybe buy Jasper essential oils?” I teased.

“Just because we’re men doesn’t mean we don’t like being pampered,” he said, puffing out his chest. “I have enjoyed a massage, a pedicure and a facial before. All thanks to my wonderful sister.”

“I would pay money to see you getting a facial,” I laughed.

“I went to the salon with Emmett the first time he had his body waxed,” Edward snorted. “His treatment took as long as my massage, pedicure and facial. He had to have the technician stop since it hurt so badly.”

“And this is why I do not wax. I’m a wuss when it comes to pain. I can only imagine what Emmett experienced, being as hairy as he is,” I shuddered. “I pluck my brows and shave everything else.”

“So, what do you want to do tomorrow?”

“When is the cooking class?” I asked.

“They have two. One is in the late morning and the other is in the mid to late afternoon,” Edward answered.

“Let’s sign up for the morning class and spend the afternoon shopping,” I smiled.

“I’ll make the arrangements once we get back to the chateau.” As he said that, the server came out with our meals, placing them in front of us with a flourish. Edward thanked him, asking for another glass of wine. I requested some water since I was feeling the alcohol and if I wanted to give Edward all of me, I wanted to do it with a clear head.

Over dinner, we talked about nonsensical things, just enjoying our time together. However, I loved listening to Edward speak. His voice was smooth as velvet with a slight rasp in the lower register. His eyes twinkled when he got excited about a topic and darkened slightly when he was turned on or angry. As I listened and watched him, I became more and more turned on. When the server arrived, asking if we wanted dessert, I jumped in with my response. “Everything was so delicious, but I cannot even think about having dessert. The check when you have it?” The server left, scuttling off.

“I’ve been told this place has amazing tiramisu,” Edward said.

“I don’t want tiramisu,” I purred, looking at him lustfully. “Dinner was great, but I want to go to bed…”

Edward’s brows shot to his hairline. “To bed or to sleep?” he squeaked. I just smiled. As soon as the server returned with the bill, Edward haphazardly tossed in some cash and thrust it back into the server’s hand. “Keep the change.” Helping me to my feet, Edward and I walked to the entrance. His hands were gliding over my arms and toying with the skirt of my dress.

I don’t remember much of the drive back to the chateau. Edward’s hand was on my knee, massaging my skin and making me squirm with anticipation. His pinky was halfway up my thigh, caressing the soft skin there. My lacy panties were undoubtedly ruined from this innocent touch. Edward tossed the keys to the valet and we walked, hand in hand to our suite in the chateau. Once inside, my nerves hit me. _This is it, Isabella_.

“Bella?” Edward whispered, stepping in front of me. His hands cradled my face and he looked adoringly into my eyes. “You’re trembling.”

“Nerves,” I replied shakily.

“We don’t have to do anything, love,” Edward said. As we stood there, ran began pattering against the windows and lightening flashed across the bay. The lights flickered, then blinked out. Thunder rumbled and I jumped into Edward’s arms. A few moments later, one of the owners knocked on our door. Edward opened it. “Yes?”

“We’ve got a severe storm rolling through. We’re safe, but the power is probably going to be out most of the night,” he explained. “Do you need some candles?”

“No, we’re good,” Edward said, nodding to the bathroom. “Maybe a spare flashlight?”

“In the nightstand, sir,” he said. “If anything changes, we’ll let you know.”

Edward nodded and closed the door, locking it behind the owner. “Let’s light the candles before it gets too dark to see, love,” Edward murmured. We walked into the bathroom, grabbing the pillar candles and two jar candles from the counters. Setting them up on small plates, we lit them quickly and the room was bathed in a romantic, warm glow. The sky was fractured by lightning and the windows rattled with the thunder. Edward was turning off his phone to preserve the battery when I decided to be bold. Unzipping my dress, I let it fall to the floor and draped it on the rocking chair in the corner.

Edward turned around, stopping dead in his tracks. His eyes widened when he saw me in my lacy bra and matching lacy underwear. “Bella?”

I walked over to him, moving my hands up his strong, muscular arms. “I want you,” I murmured, staring into his wide, jade eyes. “I want to feel your love for me. I want to give my love for you.” I licked my lips and pushed his suit jacket over his shoulders, onto the floor. “Make love to me?”

He blinked a few times before he leaned forward, his forehead pressing to mine. His large hands wrapped around my waist and pulled me close to his hard body. He didn’t say anything, just caressed my skin. Opening his eyes, he moved one of his hands to my lips, brushing his thumb across my lower lip. “I would love to show you how much you mean to me…you are in control, though. Please, let me know if I’m doing something that you don’t like or something that makes you feel uncomfortable, sweet girl.”

I nodded before I kissed his mouth. Edward moaned, bending down and picking me up easily. My legs wrapped around his trim waist and he carried me to the bed, laying me onto the white, fluffy sheets. My fingers moved to the buttons of his shirt, nervously fumbling them open. He helped me by tearing the shirt open and tossing it off his body. Pressing my hands to his chest, I moaned quietly at the feeling of his hot skin and rippling muscles. Edward’s lips moved from mine and he nipped at my neck, tasting my skin. I writhed underneath his tongue, arching closer to his body.

His hands slid across my belly, tracing my midline before he reached my breasts. Tenderly, he palmed my breast, rubbing his thumb over my pebbled nipple that was pressed against my lacy bra. “Edward,” I whimpered, breathless and yearning for more. Edward gave me a smirk before he tugged down the cup to my bra and wrapped his lips around my nipple, flicking it with his wet, warm tongue. I wriggled and squirmed, needing more of him. Edward must have realized it and he reached around me, unclasping my bra and removing it from my body. His other hand cupped my breast and he massaged it.

“Your skin…it’s so soft,” he said, almost in awe. “I can’t get enough of it.” He kissed across my chest giving my other breast the same treatment he gave the first. “It’s one of the millions of things that I love about you, Bella.” He bit down gently on my nipple and I moaned deeply. My hips were rocking against his and I knew he could feel how wet I was. Kissing up my body, Edward brushed his lips against mine as he stared at me. His hands glided down my bare chest and down my belly until he reached the waistband of my panties. “Can I touch you, love?”

“Please,” I breathed wantonly. “Take them off, Edward.”

He looked deep into my eyes, obviously making sure that I wanted this. I nodded, biting my lip in anticipation. “I love you, Bella,” he said. “I am in awe of you.” He kissed my lips followed by kissing my pendant while his hands gently pulled down my lacy boy briefs. I was bare before him, needy and desperate to feel all of him. He rolled off to the side of me and his fingers grazed along my hipbones, his eyes never leaving mine. I shuddered, opening my legs further for him. His fingers moved to my inner thighs and I whimpered. “I want to taste you, love. I’ve wanted to since we started exploring our bodies. Can I?”

I looked at him. His eyes were pleading with me, glowing with lust and yearning. I also knew I could trust him. Edward would never hurt me. “Okay,” I replied, nodding jerkily. He smiled crookedly, brushing his lips with mine. Our kiss became more heated and I felt myself being moved, pressed against the mountain of pillows at the head of the bed. Edward’s mouth moved from my lips and kissed reverently down the column of my neck. Continuing their journey south, he tasted my breasts once more and finally settled between my legs. His lips moved slowly across my midsection and down my belly. I noticed his brows furrow when he saw my scar. With respect and deference, he bowed his head and kissed every inch of the evidence of my lost baby. A few tears leaked out my eyes but thankfully Edward didn’t notice them. He was too enamored with my leaking sex before him.

The man growled in anticipation.

I squirmed, wanting to feel him _there_. With a wink, Edward leaned forward and pressed a kiss to my sex, sliding his tongue inside of me. _Holy Mother of all that’s good in the Earth._ I nearly came when I felt his rough tongue against my pussy. When he snarled against my sensitive skin between my legs, my arousal grew tenfold. His tongue flicked to my clit and he eased two fingers inside of me, curling them perfectly. I threw my head back, thrusting my fingers into Edward’s messy, silken hair. My hips were rocking against his face and the all-too-familiar tightening in my stomach began to wash over me. Edward’s tongue was relentless, bringing me closer to the brink and then stopping just as I was about to fall over the edge. Never once was he harsh or cruel, just seductive and teasing.

“You really are a sweet girl,” Edward cooed against my inner thigh, kissing my skin. _Oh, God_. He smiled, burying his face between my legs and kissing my sex hungrily. I was moving uncontrollably, lost in the sensations of Edward’s mouth on me. Never in my life had I felt so good. My body was on fire, sizzling from his sensual teasing. Out of nowhere, my body began to quake, my orgasm pulsing through every pore. With a silent scream, my muscles clenched around his fingers and my release poured out of me, unrelenting and powerful.

Collapsing against the pillows, I panted heavily. My body twitched with aftershocks. The storm raged outside and Edward crawled up my body, his profile illuminated by the lightning. He looked dangerous and sexy, but his eyes were calm and filled with love. “Are you okay?” he asked, his voice rough and husky. Not trusting my voice, I nodded. “You sure?”

“Yes,” I breathed, pulling him down on top of me. Our mouths met in the middle and I kissed his lips, tasting my essence on his tongue. “Please, Edward. Make love to me.”

“Don’t beg, love. I’ve want to show you how much you mean to me,” he whispered against my mouth, removing his pants and tossing over the side of the bed. He sat back, picking up something that was buried in the pillows. When the lightning flashed, I noticed a foil packet. I took it from his hands and threw it onto the floor. He arched a brow.

“All of you. I don’t want to feel the condom. I want to feel _you,_ ” I breathed. “I’m clean and safe.”

“Me, too,” he murmured, crawling back up my body. He gathered me in his arms, brushing my hair away from my face. He nestled in the cradle of my hips. I felt his arousal brush against my lower lips. “Are you ready?” I nodded. He picked up my hand, threading our fingers together. With his other, he guided himself to my entrance. His head slipped inside and I gasped. “Bella?”

“I’m fine,” I whispered, looking up into his evergreen depths. “Keep going, Edward. Please…”

He kissed me lovingly, moving slowly and deeper inside of my body. I stretched around him and my body ached. I felt like I was losing my virginity all over again. However, it was drastically different from that. Edward was moving slowly, ensuring that wasn’t hurting me. The sweat beading on his face indicated how much he was holding back. Once he was fully seated inside of me, he looked down. “Bella, love, don’t cry…I don’t mean to hurt you…” he said, wiping my tears with his thumb.

“No, I’m…” I trailed off. “I want more, baby. You can move.”

He kissed me deeply and sinuously, his body began gliding in and out of me. I latched my legs around his waist, moving with him, lost in the warmth, pleasure and love I was feeling from him. Releasing my hand, he dipped his head and kissed me while he moved deep within me. His arm hooked underneath my leg and I spread further open for him. His body moved further inside. I moaned against his mouth, lost in the overwhelming pleasure of his glorious cock. My other foot slipped and I planted it on the bed, moving with him.

“Fuck, Bella. You do that and I’m not going to last long,” he growled.

“I’m already there,” I whispered, my hand finding his sweat-dampened hair. “Don’t stop.”

He grunted, putting more force behind his thrusts. The sounds of our breathing, our skin slapping and kissing were the soundtrack to our lovemaking. Even though he was moving roughly, I wasn’t in pain. I was on the precipice of my second orgasm of the night. The angle at which he was thrusting was hitting my g-spot, making me come undone. “Bella,” Edward choked out. “My Bella…my beautiful Bella…”

“Yes,” I chanted, my hands tangling deeper within his hair. “Edward…hmmmm…” He looked down at me, his eyes swirling with love. I couldn’t look away. Everything that I had felt for this man was amplified with his actions, his sweetness and his adoration. The way he made me feel while we made love surmounted any expectations I had, nullifying any trepidation about giving my whole heart, my entire body and my fractured, but healing soul to this beautiful, perfect man.

Edward’s mouth dipped and pressed to mine as his movements grew erratic and jerky. He was close but trying to stave off his release. A few more pumps and he groaned, stiffening above me. I felt his warmth fill my belly and my own release kicked in, clenching and caressing his length buried deep inside of me.

We slowly returned to our own bodies and out of the post-coital haze. He rolled off me, darting to the bathroom and grabbing a damp washcloth and a bottle of water. Wiping between my legs, he handed me the water bottle and climbed into bed. I chugged half of the bottle before handing it to him where he finished it off. “I love you, Bella,” Edward whispered into the darkness. “With everything that I am, I love you. I’ve said the words before and even thought that I believed them, but I truly do now with you. You are absolutely everything to me.”

“Saying that I love you seems insignificant compared to what I really feel,” I replied, kissing his chest. “I honestly didn’t expect this when I asked you to make love to me.”

“What did you expect?” he asked.

“Wham, bam, thank you, ma’am,” I shrugged.

“Bella, you are so special to me. I want nothing more than to spoil you in every way possible and that includes in bed,” he quipped. “And if that’s all you ever experienced, then your ex-boyfriends are assholes for meeting your needs before theirs.” I blushed, snuggling closer to his chest. His fingers traced my jaw before he guided my chin upwards. “You are the most important thing in the world to me, Bella.”

The room shook with a large clap of thunder. I shrieked, burying my face into his neck. “I’ve got you, baby,” he soothed. “We’re safe in here.”

“I know. I just hate storms. Bad experience with a hurricane has freaked me out about thunder and lightning,” I shuddered.

“Anything revolving a hurricane would freak me out,” he quipped. “Why don’t we try and get some sleep?”

“Kay,” I replied. He pulled back the sheets and we snuggled underneath, watching the night sky erupt with jagged flashes of lightning and the windows shake with the answering thunder.

Sometime, during the night, the power had switched back on causing the lights to wash the room in harsh incandescent lighting. Edward swore under his breath as he turned off the lights before crawling back into bed with me. However, his hands found my bare ass and we made love quietly underneath the covers, lost in our own little cocoon of warmth, ecstasy and pleasure.

When I woke up, the sun was brightly shining and I was extremely hot. Edward was using my chest as a pillow and he was clutching me tightly, pinning me down with his body weight. He’d always been a cuddler, but never like this. Gently, I brushed the hair back from his forehead, staring at his sleeping face unabashedly. He shifted slightly and it reminded me why I woke up.

I had to pee.

I wriggled, trying to get out of his octopus-like hold on me. He only tightened his embrace, nuzzling my breasts with his slightly scruffy cheek. “My Bella,” he cooed sleepily.

“Edward, baby,” I whispered, tugging on his hair slightly. “Get up…please?”

“Comfy,” he mumbled, kissing my right nipple.

“Edward, if you don’t move, I’m going to have an accident. Are golden showers your thing?” I teased.

He furrowed his brow, blinking open his sleepy green eyes. “No, Bella. That’s a whole other level of kink that I do not want to even…” He shuddered, removing his vise-like grip from my body. Kissing me chastely, he rolled onto his side and was snoring before I was even in the bathroom. I showered since I was so sweaty and when I was done, Edward was somewhat awake, scrolling through his phone.

“What time is it?” I asked, crawling onto the bed. I was wearing my pajamas and drying my hair before plopping down next to him.

“A little after eleven,” he replied. “We missed the cooking class.”

“Well, you’re an awesome cook and as much as I wanted to go to the class, being here with you, in bed, is infinitely more appealing than that,” I giggled, crawling onto his lap.

“In order to do what I want to do, you’re wearing too much clothing,” Edward quipped. I bit my lip, wanting to say that I wanted to make love to him. But, I was sore. Edward was bigger than other guy I’d been with and years of no action had rendered me inactive. “You’re sore. I’m so sorry, Bella I didn’t mean to hurt you…”

“A little,” I whispered. “And you didn’t hurt me. The fact that there were cobwebs up there probably was a clear indication that I…” I brushed my lips with his. “Don’t beat yourself up. I loved it. I love you.”

“I love you so much, Bella,” he whispered back. He massaged my shoulders gently, kissing my nose. “We could spend the day shopping and then do the tapas tasting for dinner. Tomorrow, though, we have to leave early since you never know about traffic.”

I nodded. Once Edward showered, we went to Traverse City, wandering around the quaint town. We both found Christmas presents for our friends and family. The most fun we had was in several kitchen specialty stores, finding the most bizarre items. Edward’s trunk filled with all of our booty, we went back to the chateau to get dressed for our tapas tasting. We ate some delicious food and enjoyed amazing wine, purchasing a couple of bottles to take home.

After dinner, we were curled up in bed. I was flipping through a new book I had purchased on Michigan at the camera shop. Edward was flipping channels on the television. “Bella?”

“What?” I answered, closing my book.

He opened his mouth and then shook his head. “Never mind.”

“What, Edward?” I pressed.

“I’m curious about last night. I trust you and I know that you’re safe, but why did you not want me to use a condom?” I frowned, my heart sputtering in my chest. “Shit! Bella, I’m sorry…I’m an ass.”

“No, you’re not.” I blew out a breath. “The probability of me getting pregnant is slim to none. My periods, when they do come, are spotty at best. I can count on one hand how often I’ve had my period since I miscarried. I do not want to hinder my possibility of being a mother by taking birth control. If it happens, then it’s meant to be. If that’s something you don’t want, I won’t ask anything from you. Not many men are ready to be a dad.”

“I would love to have a baby with you,” he whispered.

“Well, it’s something I probably should have said to you earlier, but I don’t want to prevent what _could_ happen. If you hate me for it, I understand,” I frowned.

“I could never hate you. I would have liked to been included in the conversation, but I understand why you don’t want to use precautions. _And_ if you become pregnant, I’d never abandon you. That imaginary baby is part me and I want to be in our child’s life,” he said, kissing my lips tenderly. “As I want to be in your life. Remember? You’re _it_ for me. Get used to having me around, Bella. I’m not going anywhere.”

**A/N: Sooooo…how did you like the lemon? It wasn’t as _graphic_ as some of my other lemons, but I think it turned out great. Pictures of the chateau, Traverse City and some perviness are on my blog and tumblr. Links for those are on my profile. **

**Up next will be their return to Chicago and Bella’s grand opening…not to mention, _Drama!_ **

**Leave me some!**

 

 

 


	85. Chapter 85

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Eighty-Five**

**BPOV**

After our conversation about the baby situation and his adamant vow that he wasn’t going anywhere, I couldn’t stand being away from him. My soreness be damned, I wanted to feel him everywhere. We made love and I was slowly coming back to life, relishing in the sexual, sensual woman that he was awakening in me. His whispers of love and promises of staying with me forever, made my heart sing and for the first time in forever, I didn’t feel hollow, broken and bereft.

The next morning, we checked out of the chateau and drove back toward Chicago. We stopped in Holland, Michigan for some lunch and in Michigan City, Indiana at the outlet mall for an early dinner. By the time Edward parked in my garage, it was eight hours since we left the chateau. Edward wanted to stay the night, but he was called into the firehouse for Tuesday’s shift, covering for one of the guys who covered for Edward.

The next day, I went grocery shopping and went to Office Max to pick up some necessities for the grand opening on Friday. Alice swung by while I was filling up the supply closet. “Soooooo, how was your trip?” she sang, sitting down in my office chair.

“Amazing. Romantic. Perfect,” I answered, giving her a smile. “How was yours?”

“Boring. Boring. And boring,” she snorted. “Jasper worked. So, what’s your plan for your opening on Friday? Champagne? Appetizers? Balloons? Streamers? Naked dancing men?”

“Probably some appetizers and sparkling cider. Nothing too big,” I answered. “Naked dancing men?”

“What? I’m horny. My Jazzy and I haven’t had any alone time in nearly two days,” she pouted.

“Alice, it’s not that big a deal,” I sighed.

“Bella, you only have _one_ grand opening,” Alice stressed. “Let me plan something. You won’t be disappointed. Oh, and I have your outfit, too.” She held up a finger, dancing out of my office and returning a few moments later with a bag. “Very powerful but approachable.”

“Alice,” I chided.

“I’ll see you on Friday and don’t wear out my brother too much,” she laughed, dancing out of the office. I rolled my eyes, finishing my stocking and then going back home.

The next few days flew by and before I knew it, I was standing in front of my mirror, wearing the outfit that Alice had given me. It was a pair of bright red pants with a sheer cream-colored blouse with black detailing. On top, I wore a black blazer and a pair of red earrings. Under the blouse, I had my pendant, which I touched in reminder of my strength that Edward was constantly reminding me that I had. He was in the shower, driving over to the office with me. Smoothing out my jacket, I walked downstairs, pouring myself a cup of coffee into a travel mug. I was too anxious to eat anything, but coffee seemed feasible.

Edward came down a few moments later, his hair still damp and looking like a supermodel in a pair of dark wash jeans and a white button-down shirt. I was idly stirring my coffee, trying to calm myself before we drove over to White Swan WebDesigns. “Bella, you will be awesome today,” Edward said encouragingly.

“Alice is planning some big to-do,” I grumbled.

“She only wants you to be successful. She had a huge grand opening, as well. It’s what got her the name she has in Chicago fashion,” Edward shrugged. “I know that you are well-known among web designers, but it doesn’t help to have some free publicity. Speaking of which, you are hired as the photographer for the meat market calendar thing.” He reached into his overnight bag, handing me a contract. “It needs to be signed and returned to Northwestern Memorial by no later than next Friday. You can give it to Jasper or my dad. They can drop it off.”

“Would you still love me if I oiled you up?” I teased.

“For you, I’d do it in a heartbeat. For the rest of the world?” he grimaced, wrinkling his nose. “This is yours, Bella. Only yours.”

“You’re right,” I smirked, pressing my hand to his chest. “Just like this is yours.”

“Hmmm,” he nodded appreciatively. “And I fully intend to enjoy it tonight after you get back from work, baby.” He kissed me deeply, smacking my ass. “Now, you don’t want to be late for your first day of work, love.” I scowled at him, earning a booming laugh.

Together, we got into my car and drove to my new office, parking in the back. I turned on all of the lights, shocked at the transformation. Alice had tastefully bedecked it in decorations matching my outfit and had a large poster of my ‘signature’ framed in the reception area. Alice popped out of the kitchen, carrying a tray of breakfast quiches. On the table, there were bottles of champagne and orange juice, all of the strappings for mimosas. “Wow, Alice. This looks great!” I breathed.

“Oh, ye of little faith,” she quipped. “Edward, hang this strand of lights up above the sign.” She handed him a strand of twinkle lights. “Make it pretty, Edward!” She teetered over to me, taking my hands. “What time are your employees coming?”

“Any moment now and the opening starts in an hour,” I replied.

“Is this enough food?” she asked

“Should be,” I nodded. As we were talking, my employees began filtering in. I pointed them to their assigned desks and we went over the paperwork for payroll, taxes and everything in between. Once that was done, I unlocked the door and let in the gathering crowd of people who were invited and some that were not, like a reporter from the _Times_ and an online reporter from the _Tribune_. The grand opening went off without a hitch and the buzz surrounding my new business venture was palpable.

“Bella, love, I hate to do this,” Edward frowned. “I just got called into work. Emmett, too.”

“There’s a high rise fire six blocks from here. They need as many people as they can get,” Emmett explained.

“Go! Be safe,” I said to both of them. “Thank you for being here…”

“You’re welcome, Bella,” Emmett replied, hugging me tightly. “Don’t forget. I have an appointment with you next week.”

“Got it, Em,” I smiled.

Edward frowned slightly, his guilt apparent. “I’m so sorry, Bella. If I wasn’t needed…”

“Edward, it’s fine. I appreciate you being here and supporting me,” I said, wrapping my arms around his neck. “I love you and come back to me. Got it?”

“I love you more, Bella.” He kissed deeply before running out of the office.

“Hey, Bella? Have you seen Victoria?” Alice asked, breaking me from my reverie. “She said she’d be here, but she’s not.”

**A/N: What do you think happened? Pictures of the new office are on my blogs and tumblr. Links for both are on my profile. Leave me some!**


	86. Chapter 86

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Eighty-Six**

**EPOV**

I was sitting on the edge of my rig, water dripping down my face from the bottle I poured over my head. I was in shock over this fire. Any fire where you lose someone, an innocent victim, it’s harrowing. But to have the deceased be the accelerant, covered head to toe in gasoline?

We struck the fire quickly and there were very few injuries other than the fatality. Some minor smoke inhalation and sprained limbs from the evacuation of the high rise. Once we got into the office and began our investigation, we found the source of the fire located in the rear. In one of the corner offices, there were the remains of a human, burnt to a crisp from being doused in gasoline and someone lighting a match. The remains were so badly burnt that we couldn’t identify who it was, if they were male or female or if they even worked in the location we found them. The room that the body was located was an unoccupied office of Gold Coast Realty.

“Lieutenant Cullen,” called Garrett.

I heaved my body off the rig and walked to where Garrett was speaking with the arson investigator, a police detective, Emmett and one of the employees of Gold Coast Realty. From his three thousand dollar suit, I assumed it was the owner of the realty office. “We may have an idea of who was in that office,” Emmett said sadly. “Mr. Riley?”

“Most of my agents were out giving showings or prepping locations,” Mr. Riley replied. “There was one that requested the morning off due to some invitation only thing that a client of hers was hosting in her new retail space. Victoria Monroe was working at the office this morning before heading to the grand opening to White Swan WebDesigns. Victoria may be the body in that office…” He clasped his fist to his lips, shaken up by the revelation.

“Did Ms. Monroe have any appointments this morning?” Garrett asked. “Any reason why she would be in the office?”

“You’d have to ask her PA,” Mr. Riley answered, gesturing to a petite brunette with a pixie haircut and thick glasses. “Mae, did Victoria have any appointments before she left for that opening?”

Mae fumbled with a Blackberry, her eyes filled with tears. Scrolling through the calendar, she nodded. “I received a phone call last night just as I was leaving. A Paul Kellar requested an early meeting with Victoria, first thing. The appointment was scheduled for eight this morning. When I got in at half past, Victoria was already in the conference room with Mr. Kellar.”

“Do you see Mr. Kellar among the people who were evacuated?” Garrett asked.

Mae shook her head. “I didn’t see him at all. I only saw the back of his head when he followed Victoria toward the abandoned office,” she shrugged.

“Wasn’t Paul Kellar the name of that guy who set fires to churches and homes in Seattle?” Emmett questioned. “He’s in jail for his crimes, right?”

I looked at my best friend. He was oddly addicted to reading about all of the sickos who started fires and arsonists. He had a library of all of the famous fires and the people who started them in his home. The arson investigator, a weasel-like man named Roland, pulled out his phone and tapped the name into a search engine. “You’re right,” Roland said. “Paul Kellar was responsible for seventy fires and three deaths in the 80s and 90s. Whoever Ms. Monroe met with must have been the person who started this. Obviously, his name is a pseudonym. I doubt they released the real Paul Kellar. He was sentenced to ninety-nine years in prison.”

“Could you describe him?” the detective, Detective Lake, asked.

“Like I said, I only saw the back of his head and that was only for a fleeting moment. He was about as tall as Lieutenant McCarty but not as big. And I think he had blondish hair?” Mae offered, wrinkling her nose. Then, her eyes widened behind her thick glasses. “Did that man do this?”

“We don’t know, Mae,” Mr. Riley said, ushering her away.

“We need to gather everyone’s statement,” Detective Lake said curtly. “Anyone in your office needs to come down to the station so we could find out who this Mr. Kellar is.” He also looked up at the high rise, his lips mashed into a thin line. “We also need to identify the body in that office.” With a harsh sigh, he tugged on his hair. “Though, I have a sneaking suspicion that it’s Victoria Monroe.”

**A/N: Just so you know, Paul Kellar was a real arsonist in Seattle. The sick research I did to find out…I’ll post what I read on my blog if you’re curious. Leave me some!!**

 

 


	87. Chapter 87

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Eighty-Seven**

**EPOV**

I walked into Bella’s office just as Peter was walking out. “Hey, Edward,” he smiled. The smile quickly faded as he saw my haunted expression. “Everything okay?”

“Not really,” I answered. “How was the rest of Bella’s opening day?”

“It was great. The party was well-attended. Bella acquired some new local clients and I have to edit some photos for a feature in the _Red Eye_ on her new company,” Peter replied. “The only fly in our ointment was the noticeable absence of the real estate agent who sold her the shop. Your sister mentioned that she didn’t show up.” My brow furrowed. “You know something?”

“Something that I need to tell Bella. Is she still inside?” I asked.

“She’s talking to the reporter who is writing the article now,” Peter said. He looked down at his watch. “Shit, I’ve got to go. Madison wants the photos I took by eight tonight. I don’t have a complete set up here, so I have to edit the photos at home. I’m bringing my gear to my desk on Monday…”

“Have a good night, Peter. I’ll talk to you later,” I said, clapping my hand on his shoulder. He nodded, darting out to his car, which was parked next to Bella’s in the tiny lot behind her shop. I pushed into the small office. I could hear Bella speaking from her spot in the back of the newly redecorated sleek office. From the sound of it, she appeared to be finishing up.

“I’ll make sure to send you a framed copy of the interview along with the photos from your photographer, Peter,” said the raspy-voiced Madison, the reporter. “I can tell that your venture here in Chicago will be a lucrative one. Hell, some of those blogs you showed me were amazing. It makes me want to turn over my resignation and start my own small business start-up blog.”

“Well, if you’re ever interested, you have my card,” Bella chuckled. “I look forward to reading the article.” I leaned casually against the exposed brick wall. She gave me a tiny wave. “Now, I’ve got to lock up and perhaps convince my hunky boyfriend to give me a foot massage.”

“You don’t have to convince me, love,” I snorted. “I know you had a long day.” _You’re not the only one…_

“I’ll let you go. Have a great weekend, Bella. The article will be featured in our Sunday edition,” Madison said, shaking Bella’s hand. With a curt nod, she packed up her belongings and left the office.

Walking slowly, I sat down in the chair that Madison vacated. I looked at my girl. She looked knackered, but so proud. “How did the rest of your day go?” I asked.

“Amazing. The artists I hired were ready and willing to step up and we’ve got several new clients that we need to begin developing new sites for. Peter has been hired by a local shop to shoot their latest online catalogue, not to mention the photos for our article and you just heard what Madison mentioned about the feature in the _Red Eye._ ” She got up, sitting in my lap and nuzzling my neck. Her fingers wound into my still damp locks from my shower. “What happened at the fire? Is everyone alright?”

My eyes dimmed and I held her tighter. We were no closer to identifying the body in the office building. Only the medical examiner could determine that. Bella’s hand moved to my cheek. “Was there an injury? Something serious?” she muttered.

I gulped down the bile that threatened to come up when I pictured that charred, burnt body in the back office. “We lost someone. In the fire, there was a body,” I said roughly. “The victim was covered in gasoline, used as the accelerant of the fire.”

“Oh, wow,” Bella said, her lips curling into a deep frown. “Who would do such a thing?”

“We don’t know,” I answered, burying my nose into her neck. I wanted to, _needed_ to hold her close.

“You know the victim, don’t you?” she said flatly.

“I have my theory,” I shuddered. “The fire was in the building that housed Gold Coast Realty.”

Bella paled, looking a sickly white. She stared at me, her eyes wide with disbelief. “No…” she choked out before sprinting to the bathroom and hurling into the toilet. I crouched behind her, holding her hair back and rubbing her back. As she was throwing up, she was sobbing. Plopping onto the ground, she wiped her face with the back of her hand.

“Are you okay, love?” I asked.

“I can’t believe it,” she answered. “Do you really think it was Victoria?”

“We can’t be certain, Bella. The body was nothing but charred bones and ash. The medical examiner has to determine the identity using dental records,” I said, pulling her into my arms. “But, I have a strong suspicion that it is her.”

“If it is, I have a feeling of who might be starting these fires,” Bella said, her voice deadly quiet.

“Who, love?”

“James.”

**A/N: So, Bella has her theories about James. Her explanation of why she thinks it’s him will come next chapter. Also, RL is not behaving. My spare time is sorely lacking, as it were. I’m hoping to go back to three updates a week, but I have to build up the stash of updates. This is the first chapter I’ve written in nearly a month. Well, for this story. Please…leave me some!**

 

 


	88. Chapter 88

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Eighty-Eight**

**EPOV**

We stayed on the floor of her new office bathroom as she began shaking uncontrollably. I held her tightly until she asked if I could get her anti-anxiety medication from the top right drawer from her desk. I kissed her forehead, leaving her in the bathroom for a few moments. She closed the door, presumably to pull herself together while I grabbed her bottle of Ativan. I sat down at her desk, waiting for her to come out of the bathroom. When she did, I saw her and her struggle to maintain control. Her eyes were wide with fright and she was so pale.

Shooting up, I enfolded her into a hug. She clung to me, her fingers digging into my arms. “Let’s get you back to your house, Bella. I don’t want you passing out on me,” I said.

“Can you drive?” she whispered, her voice shaky.

“Of course, love,” I replied, helping her out the back door. Placing her in the car, I went back inside to lock up the office and set the alarm that I insisted that Emmett install. Locking the back door, I clambered into the driver’s seat of Bella’s Land Rover. She was curled up on the leather seat, her eyes squeezed shut. Smoothly, I backed out of the spot and drove to Bella’s brownstone. Parking in the garage, I helped her out of the car and we walked into the house. Bella collapsed in the guest bedroom near her home office on the first floor of her home. She clutched a pillow, looking absolutely haunted. I crawled into bed with her, brushing her curled hair from her face. “Talk to me, Bella. Why do you think that James started the fire?”

“James…he…” she trailed off. “He was a bit of a pyromaniac. He was obsessed with fire. In his house, he demanded that there needed to be a fireplace despite the fact we lived in Florida. He always had candles going and he loved wax play. I hated it, but he never listened to me. He got off when I screamed in pain.”

“Did he hurt you? Scar you?” I was angry at James for hurting the sweet, wonderful woman who was shattering. “Bella, tell me!”

“No, he didn’t scar me with his wax play and you know the story about how he hurt me,” Bella said, shooting me a look. _You’re an idiot, Cullen._ “In regards to lighting fires, I wouldn’t put it past him.” She snuggled closer to me.

“Why do you think that?” I asked.

“It’s a hunch. When we dated, he would stay out late and sometimes when he came over, he smelled like a bonfire,” Bella said, her voice drifting slightly. “Or like he smoked a million packs of cigarettes.”

“Was he a smoker?”

“Socially,” Bella replied. “And when he was upset and angry.” She bristled, sitting up abruptly. “The smell of cigarette smoke still makes me queasy.” Turning around, she pleaded with me. “Promise me you’ll never start smoking.”

“I promise, Bella,” I answered. “I’m around enough smoke at work. I’m surprised that you haven’t made any complaints about the smell of smoke on my clothes and in my hair.”

“You do not smell like smoke. You always smell so good,” Bella murmured, cupping my cheek. Her eyes fluttered shut and she got up from the bed. Pacing the length of the room, she rung her hands. “He’s back. He’s come back for me. He said that he was never going to let me go. That I’d be dead before I was free from him. My mom must have told him where I lived. She must have, Edward. I cannot go back to that. I refuse to live my life in fear, but he’s never get let me go.”

“You can stay with me,” I offered.

“Edward, that’s…I don’t want to put you out,” she muttered. “I want to stay here.”

Getting up from the bed, I gently put my hands on her shoulders. “Bella, you won’t put me out. I do not want you to be in any danger. If something happened to you, I don’t know what I’d do. I love you so much,” I said fervently. “If James did that to Victoria, a perfect stranger, imagine what he’d do to you.”

Her gaze dropped to my polo shirt that I had swiped from my locker. Her fingers were tracing the embroidery of the Chicago Fire Department logo. “Edward, I don’t want to leave my home. This is my _home_. James took away one home from me. I left Florida because of his actions toward me. I refuse to leave Chicago. I’m happy. For the first time in my life, I’m happy. Truly, genuinely happy.”

“Then, let me stay with you,” I suggested. The thought of losing Bella made me sick to my stomach. She had quickly become the center of my world. In my heart, my mind and my soul, she was the woman I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. If something happened to her, I wouldn’t know what to do. She closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around my waist. “What, Bella?”

“It’s not fair for you. You have this beautiful condo. I don’t want you to stay with me because of all of this,” she argued weakly.

Cupping her chin, I looked into her terrified eyes, still lost in the beauty of her chocolate depths. “It’s fair when I’m offering, Bella. Please?” I begged. “You’re not alone anymore.”

“I know,” she rasped. “Just…let me think about it?” Two fat tears fell down her cheeks.

“Do you want me to go tonight?” I asked, my heart stammering against my ribs and a pit in my stomach forming, afraid that she’d push me away again. However, she clung to me, nodding eagerly. I could feel her tears soaking my shirt. “Okay, love. I’m not going anywhere. Why don’t you go upstairs and soak in the tub while I make us some dinner? Celebrate your opening day?”

She nodded, shakily stepping out of my arms. “Thank you, Edward. You have no idea how much it means to me that you’re so understanding with all of my crazy,” she quipped sadly. Her hands moved up my arms and she threaded her fingers into my hair. “I love you, Edward. More than words can say.”

“I love you, too,” I whispered back, leaning down to kiss her tenderly. Brushing my lips with hers, I poured my adoration out into that one kiss. Our lips moved sweetly together until Bella pulled away to catch her breath. I drew her into an embrace, lost in her sweet smell.

I needed her as much as she needed me and I had to convince her to let me stay. For my _own_ sanity.

**A/N: What do you think Bella will do with Edward’s suggestion? Will she let him ‘move in’? Will she be stubborn and tell him to stay at his condo? You’ll just have to wait and see. Leave me some!**

 


	89. Chapter 89

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Eighty-Nine**

**EPOV**

It had been a week since Bella’s opening. I had stayed with her that weekend, but she insisted that I go back to my own condo once I got back from my shift. She was worried that her nightmares were keeping me awake and ruining my sleep cycle. Yes, her nightmares were horrific and they woke both of us up, but I wanted nothing more than to hold her tight, proving to her that I wasn’t going anywhere.

Her tone indicated that she was not going to take no for an answer. When I was done with my shift, I went back to my cold, lonely condo when all I wanted to do was curl up around my girl.

My Bella.

When I woke up on Saturday, after a grueling thirty-six hour shift, I was sore, cranky and missing my girlfriend. But, then I remembered that today was the photo shoot for the fireman’s calendar. I was excited since Bella was shooting it, but freaking out since I didn’t want to be a greased-up sex symbol. I reminded myself it was for a good cause. It was for the children’s wing at Northwestern Memorial. Showering, I dressed in a pair of jeans and one of my firehouse polo shirts. On top, I wore a firehouse fleece. I ate a quick breakfast before darting down to my car and to the house where we’d be using that as a backdrop for our shoot. Bella also made arrangements to use the training facility just outside of the city for some ‘action shots.’

When I arrived at the house, I was shocked at how much it had changed. There were lights surrounding my rig along with a tarp hitched above it. Outside of the firehouse, there were a couple of ‘sets’ assembled with fire hoses, a Dalmatian and fake fire hydrant. Peter was standing with a clipboard, talking with a petite woman with bright purple hair. He looked up, smiling at me. “Here’s the last model. Jet, this is Edward Cullen. Edward, this is your makeup artist, Jet,” Peter said.

“Makeup?” I squeaked.

“Not a whole lot. Just enough to even out your skin tone and give you a natural flush,” Jet explained, waving her hand dismissively. “Perhaps some fake soot on your cheeks and torso.” Indicating inside of the house, she led me toward the kitchen. “You have two outfits, Mr. Cullen. Put the pants on first. We’re doing the group shot in front of the rig, then we’ll address the individual shots along with the action shots, too.” She handed me a hanger with the pants. They were similar to my gear, but brighter with artistic scuffs added here and there. Also, there was a pair Calvin Klein underwear and a black wife-beater. “When you’re done, meet me in the bunk area. That’s our ‘salon.’”

I went into the locker room, changing into my outfit. It was much tighter than my usual turnout gear. Probably due the fact that I wasn’t wearing my usual clothing underneath it. Once I was finished getting dressed, I sat down at the mirror that had my name labeled on top. Emmett was sitting next to me, enjoying some facial massage thing with his makeup artist. “I hope that we don’t get a call,” I said, looking all around me.

“We’re ‘off’ until eight tonight,” Emmett answered. “Bella really covered her bases. I told her about how the shoot last year was interrupted due to that four alarm warehouse fire. She went and spoke with the fire commissioner, explaining what was happening today. He gave her from six in the morning until eight at night to get things done. She’s been here since the ass-crack of dawn.”

Jet walked over, first attacking my head with a pair of scissors. After my haircut, she artfully styled it using some pomade and hairspray. My hair was disheveled but looked stylish. With a light, deft touch, she applied some makeup. I didn’t look like a clown, as I’d feared, but more like a better version of myself. Bella walked in, wearing a pair of black cargo pants and black sweater. Her hair was braided, hanging over her shoulder. “Is everyone ready?” Bella asked, her voice all business, no play.

“Just putting the finishing touches on Mr. Cullen,” Jet called, fluffing my hair again. Bella caught my eye, giving me a seductive grin. With a nod, Bella turned on her heel and walked out of the bunk area.

We all clambered out to the rig and Bella began barking out instructions. We were arranged in front of the rig. Jacob, not being at all shy, whipped off his shirt. A number of guys did the same, showing off their physiques. Jacob elbowed me. “Come on, Edward. It’s for a good cause. The more skin we show, the better the proceeds will be for children’s wing.” With a sigh, I removed my shirt and flexed my muscles. Bella began taking photos, encouraging us to ‘work it’ and to think of the kids. She put us at ease with her professional demeanor. The photographer last year made me feel like I was a stripper, always wanting to touch my body.

A half hour later, the group shot was done. Bella wanted a few more photos with Emmett, Garrett and myself, the leaders of the firehouse. Garrett sauntered over, proud of his body and his tattoos showing. Emmett and I rolled our eyes as Garrett began flexing like he was a weight lifter. Bella was taking photos, giggling behind her massive camera. She deemed us finished and told us to change into our second outfit, which was a variation of our full uniform, but we were shirtless underneath or wearing a white wife beater.

Emmett posed with the dog, laughing happily as the Dalmatian, named Sadie, attacked his face with doggie kisses. Jacob and Seth posed together with the fire hose, which Bella would add water in the editing program. Garrett was being silly and he was doused with real water from four of us, pouring buckets onto his body. When he was done, his lips were blue and he was shivering. The weather was not conducive for water and being half naked.

I was one of the last guys to go. My set was at the training facility. Bella was taking my photo as I was climbing a ladder. She was on a separate ladder, tethered to the edge as she hovered above me. Over my shoulder, I carried a coiled fire hose and my hatchet. With a shudder, Bella said that it was a wrap and she handed her camera to Peter. Shakily, she tried to walk down the ladder, but she was beginning to panic. “Bella, are you alright?” I asked, handing my props to Emmett.

“This is awfully high,” she squeaked, clinging to the ladder. “How can you do this every day?”

We were close enough that I was able to jump across to her ladder, wrapping my arms around her waist. “Turn around, love,” I encouraged. She pried her fingers off the ladder and put a strangle hold on my neck. “Just hold on. I’ll get you down.” She nodded as I lifted her carefully and guiding her down the steps. Once we were on the roof of the rig, I sat down, holding her tightly. “You’re on the truck, Bella. You’re safe.” She opened her eyes, looking around and let out a sigh of relief. “You okay?”

“Yeah. I was so focused on the shot that I forgot that we were nearly thirty feet off the ground,” she grumbled, glowering at the retracting ladders.

“More like ten, but that’s okay,” I chuckled. “I got to rescue you.” She blushed, hiding her face into my shoulder. “Don’t be embarrassed, Bella. I’m proud of you.”

“Kay,” she whispered. She looked up at me, her eye brown eyes hooded. “Will you come over tonight? Seeing you all…” she trailed off, licking her lips.

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world, sweet girl,” I said, pressing my mouth to hers. “Do you need help cleaning up?”

“Jet and her crew were working on the house and Peter and I will handle the training facility. I should be done in like an hour or so,” Bella answered. “Thank you for rescuing me.”

“Thank you for not treating me like a piece of man meat,” I chuckled. I got up and helped Bella onto the ground.

“You are a piece of man meat. _My_ man meat,” she laughed, smacking my ass. “Meet me at my place?”

“It’s a date, Ms. Swan,” I smirked.

**A/N: Who wants some citrusy action? Also, pictures that inspired me for the calendar shoot are on my blogs and tumblr. Leave me some!**

 


	90. Chapter 90

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

***Longer chapter and you know what that means…***

**Chapter Ninety**

**EPOV**

I got back to my condo and showered, washing the makeup and soot off my body. Once I was clean, I changed into a pair of jeans and darted over to flower shop. Picking up a beautiful bouquet, I drove over to her place. Her car wasn’t in the garage, so I assumed she was still cleaning up. While I waited for her, I made some dinner. We had a lunch break, but Bella barely touched her sandwich, wanting to make sure we had the right amount of light for the training facility shots. I was finishing up with the quick meal of defrosting chili and pasta when Bella walked into her house. She smiled when I put a mug of coffee in front of her, slurping it down eagerly.

“I knew there was a reason why I loved you,” Bella quipped. “It was so cold today.”

“It got cold when the sun ducked behind the clouds,” I said. “At least I didn’t have to deal with the water like Garrett and Tyler. What were they thinking?”

“They weren’t,” Bella deadpanned, wrapping her fingers around the mug. “Rest assured, they are going to be sick within a couple of days.” I dished up our meals, putting a bowl in front of my girl. “Thank you. I was debating on whether or not to pick something up. My stomach is about to eat itself.”

“Do you normally not eat during a photo shoot?” I asked, sitting next to her with my bowl of chili.

“I eat, but with the changing weather, I was panicking,” she shrugged. “With the banquet next weekend and your schedule, working the next three weekends, this was the only opportunity we had to shoot the calendar.”

“Speaking of the banquet, I was wondering if you wanted to spend the night at the Palmer House? Have a staycation?” I suggested.

“That sounds awesome,” Bella beamed. We finished our meals and worked together to do the dishes. As I was finishing loading up the dishwasher, Bella’s phone rang. “Hey, Alice,” she sang. “What’s up?” Bella rolled her eyes, shooting me a look. “Tonight? I’ve been up since five. I know that I haven’t seen you…” She pinched her nose. “I don’t want to go to a club, Ali.”

“Give me the phone,” I mouthed.

“Clear Waters?” Bella said, her brows shooting to her hairline. “That’s a little better. One drink, Alice. One.” She hung up her phone and tugged at her braid. “We’re going to Clear Waters, if you don’t mind. Alice has been missing me, despite the fact that we work right next door to each other. Whenever she came over to talk, I was with a client or working on a project.”

“One drink, you said?” I said. Bella nodded. I looked at my girlfriend, seeing the exhaustion creeping over her. “We don’t have to go. You look dead on your feet, love.”

“I’m going to shower and that’ll perk me up,” Bella said. “Give me ten minutes.” She kissed my lips, darting up the stairs. No longer than ten minutes, Bella came down, dressed in a pair of jeans and black lacy top. Her braid was now slightly messy and her makeup was darker. “Do I look alright?”

“As always, you look beautiful,” I said, pulling her into my arms. “But, we don’t have to go, Bella. Your schedule as gotten crazy.”

“I promised her one drink,” Bella argued. She kissed my nose. “Besides, don’t you want to show off your hot girlfriend?”

“Of course I do,” I chuckled. I slid on my leather jacket, picking up hers. Helping her into it, I offered her my arm. “Shall we?” She giggled. We walked out to her car, since mine was blocked in by her beast. I drove us to Clear Waters, though. Nearly all of the guys that Bella had photographed were there, booming their welcome. Bella blushed, hiding against my shoulder. Alice appeared out of nowhere, throwing her arms around Bella’s neck. She was dragged away and I was led to the bar. I sat down next to Garrett, who was drinking with his wife. I ordered a beer. “Did you defrost, Garrett?”

“My nuts are still burrowed in my pelvis,” Garrett grumbled. “What was I thinking?”

“You weren’t,” Kate snickered. She turned to me. “What is Bella’s address? We need to pay her for the photography.”

“She has an office next to Alice’s, but I’m certain she won’t accept any money,” I said.

“Too bad, so sad. She’s gonna get paid,” Kate snorted. “I’ll pick up the check and drop it off at her office sometime next week. I can’t wait to see the finished product. She sent a few rough photos and they are awesome.”

“She did? When?” I asked.

“Just before left the firehouse,” Garrett explained. “She loaded up a few shots onto my computer, sending them to Kate and the fundraiser coordinator, Elyse. The shot of all of us in front of the rig is my new wallpaper on my computer.”

“You have a picture of all of us guys, without shirts, on your computer?” I asked.

“Yeah. So?” Garrett responded defensively.

“Nothing, Chief,” I snickered. “Just, never mind.” Kate caught onto my joke and she was giggling at her husband. “I’m going to find my girlfriend. You two have fun.” I grabbed my beer, paying for it with a ten dollar bill and sauntering to a table where Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Bella and the makeup artist, Jet, were sitting. I joined them, listening to Jet’s stories of some interesting photo shoots that she’d been on, with some divalicious models and asshole photographers. Jet had enjoyed working with Bella and asked to be put on speed dial whenever my girl needed a makeup artist or stylist.

One drink turned into three. Bella was giggling and happy, acting more flirtatious than ever before. Her hands were constantly on me and she had a predatory look on her face whenever she looked at me. After a round of shots, I could barely keep Bella’s lips from mine. I loved that she was comfortable and having fun, but I didn’t want to be arrested for public indecency. Bella’s wanton moans and my perpetual horniness were making it difficult to keep my hands to myself. Tossing some cash on the table, I led Bella out into the chilly October night. We got into her car, somehow _not_ falling while we were making out on the sidewalk.

Driving back to her place, we stumbled into the house. “Edward,” she moaned, her hands flying to my hair. She tugged on my face, kissing me roughly. Pulling back, her eyes were wild and her lips were swollen. “I need you,” she rasped.

“You have me,” I answered, pushing her jacket off her body. “Always.”

“I need you inside,” she pleaded. “Seeing you today…being with you tonight…I want you to fuck me.”

_Holy. Hell._

Something inside of me snapped and I caged Bella against the kitchen counter. She was glaring at me, her eyes swirling with desire, lust and pure unadulterated sex. I picked her up, placing her onto the counter before crashing my lips against hers. She gasped, opening her mouth so my tongue could slide into her sweet, sexy mouth. Her hands moved to my jacket, shoving it roughly off my shoulders. Her fingers flew to the hem of my sweater, tugging it up and over my head. I growled lowly when her fingernails scratched down my nipples. “Bella,” I choked out. She giggled, sucking my earlobe between her teeth. “You are driving me wild, love.”

“That’s the point,” she purred, her hands massaging my back before moving back to my chest. “I want you so badly, Edward. Fuck me. Fuck me so hard that I scream.”

“Shit,” I spat, pulling at her lacy top and removing it from her lithe, sexy body. She wore a red bra was black all around. Her chest was heaving as she reached behind her back, unclasping her bra and tossing it over her shoulder haphazardly. I think it landed in the sink. I didn’t care, though. I pulled her closer to me, wrapping my lips around her pebbled pink nipples. She leaned back, arching her back so I could taste more of her creamy skin. Her hips were rocking against my hardness. I could feel how hot she was and I wandered if she was as wet as I imagined.

_Only one way to find out…_

I kissed down her body and unbuttoned her jeans, tugging them off her lean legs. Her panties matched her bra and I could see, even in the dim light of her kitchen, a damp spot at the apex of her thighs. I kissed her lips, my hand reaching between her legs and massaging her swollen nub through the satin of her panties. She was drenched, coating my fingers with her abundant arousal. “More,” Bella moaned, pulling her panties to one side. I didn’t hesitate with teasing her. I dipped my middle finger inside of her pussy, relishing in its warmth. “Yessssssssss!”

“Oh, Bella, you will be screaming in ecstasy when I’m done with you,” I crooned, easing two fingers inside her aching, dripping core. I curled my fingers inside of her as I kissed back down her body. I kept my fingers moving until I got her close to the brink. She whimpered when I stopped, glaring at me. I eased her panties down her legs, spreading her thighs with my hands. With one long lick, I tasted her sweet, succulent nectar that poured out of her unhindered.

Her flavor was one I could live off of for the rest of my days. She was sweet, spicy and something that was inherently Bella. Tasting her decadent pussy was nothing short of a miracle. Swirling my tongue over her lower lips and plunging it inside of her warmth, it turned me on to no end. Bella’s hands were buried in my hair, keeping me anchored to her sex. Not that I wouldn’t leave. Not without bringing her to orgasm, coating my tongue and face with her release.

Kissing up to her clit, I suckled on it before drawing it between my teeth. Bella squeaked, spreading her legs further apart. I moaned eagerly, happy that she was comfortable with me to trust me to do this. Plunging two fingers inside of her, I continued to lap up her essence. Her legs were draped over my shoulders and she was rocking against my face. “Fuck! Edward!” she exclaimed, her hips bucking against me.

I kept my mouth on her pussy, reaching up to her bare breasts. I toyed with her nipples as I curled my one hand inside of her, touching her most intimate spot. She was quickly unraveling, begging and pleading for her release. With another flick of my tongue and increased pressure on the spot within her, she shrieked, her orgasm zipping through her like wildfire. Her release covered my tongue and her entire body erupted in the most enticing shade of pink. With one more silent scream, Bella fell back onto the granite counter top, panting heavily. I pressed a soft kiss to her sex before kissing up her sexy body. Hovering over her, I smiled crookedly. She looked up at me, returning my grin before pulling me down to kiss her soft lips. We languidly kissed on the counter. Her legs wrapped around my waist and I could feel her fingers moving for my belt buckle. “Eager, love?” I asked against her mouth.

“You have no idea,” she purred, pushing my jeans and Calvins off my body. I shimmied them down, standing naked in front of my equally naked girlfriend. She smiled sexily, reaching for my arousal. She pumped me several times before moving closer to the edge of the counter. “Take me, Edward. Fuck me.”

I leaned down, kissing Bella deeply as I moved myself to her entrance. Wrapping my arms around her tiny body, I slid inside of her warmth, moaning at the perfection of being inside of her. We were so close, clawing at each other. Bella looked at me, her eyes still filled with lust, but adoration shimmered behind them. She wanted me to fuck her, but neither one of us could do that. We loved each other too much. My hips began to thrust and her muscles clinched around me. “Bella…my beautiful Bella,” I ground out, holding her closer to my body. She whimpered, her legs tightening around my waist. We were a tangle of bodies, never knowing where one ended and the other began. Moving within her was easy since she was so aroused.

“Edward,” she murmured, her lips nipping at mine. Her body was moving with me. The feeling of being inside her without any barriers, it was beyond anything I’d ever experienced. “Oh, God…Edward…harder…”

“Yes, love,” I chanted, pushing deeper inside of her. The sound of our skin slapping was the only thing that could be heard in the darkened kitchen. Her muscles clamped down around me and we kissed each other feverishly. Her hands were scratching down my back and I was holding her legs over my arms. The familiar tingle in my belly, indicating that I was close, began to spread throughout my bones. Bella fell back onto her hands, rocking against me and grunting with each thrust inside of her tight pussy. My cock grew harder, larger within her and I was so close.

“Edward, please…” she whimpered.

“Don’t hold back, Bella. Let go,” I growled, watching as I disappeared between her legs. She bit her lip and I could feel a gush of her arousal around me. My erection is glistening with proof of her release and I lost it quickly after that. Inside of her, I pulsated out streams of my orgasm and I collapsed against her chest, breathing like I had just run a marathon. I slipped out of her. I was so tired. It was taking all of my power to stay upright. Bella giggled. “What you are you laughing at, woman?”

“The destruction of our clothes,” she said, gesturing to the kitchen. Her shirt was in the sink. Her panties were on the kitchen table, along with my shirt and her jacket. Our pants were in a heap under my feet and her bra was dangling from the chandelier above the table.

“Now, that takes talent,” I snickered.

**A/N: How was that little citrus?? Up next will be the banquet and some more drama. Leave me some.**


	91. Chapter 91

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Ninety-One**

**BPOV**

“Alice, this is the tenth dress I’ve tried on,” I said, standing on the small podium in her shop. It was my lunch break. Peter was holding down the fort at my office while I was trying on dresses for the banquet for the firemen, which I later found out was more of a ball. It was the Annual Firefighter’s Ball and Awards Ceremony. It was black tie. My little black dress wasn’t going to cut it, though it did go with the color scheme. Alice insisted on making me a gown. However, when she found out about it, the day before yesterday, it was too late. Hence, my marathon dress trying on adventure during my lunch hour. Plus, there was a dress code. It was a black and white ball. So, my dress had to be either black or white.

“Well, if you weren’t a slacker and waited to the last minute, I would have _made_ you something amazing,” Alice snapped. “The ball is tomorrow, Bella! I mean, really! I don’t even know what silhouette you want! I will be up most of the night making alterations! ARGH!”

“I’m sorry, Alice,” I frowned, hating that I was making my friend so flustered. “Edward told me about it and I just forgot with the opening of the office, our trip, the photo shoot, Victoria…”

The body discovered in the Gold Coast Realty office had been Victoria’s. She was charred to a crisp from the inside out. It was like she swallowed a bomb and the lit on fire. It wasn’t for an ACL injury, resulting in a knee replacement, that we discovered her true identity. She was…she was obliterated and no one knew why. The only clue was the client she met with prior to the fire and it was an alias. Paul Kellar was a real person, behind bars for arson. He couldn’t be out and about, perusing real estate properties in Chicago.

“I know. I’m sorry that I snapped,” Alice said, handing me another dress. “It’s just that my manufacturer is being a douche canoe. There’s some issue with the fabric. I chose one color for my newest spring designs and the manufacturer is adamant on _not_ using it. I’m this close to telling them to fuck off and find someone new, but I’ve used this company for as long as I’ve been open. It almost feels like cheating.”

“Have you spoken with them?” I asked, slipping into the dressing room and trying on the eleventh dress. It was a crushed velvet off the shoulder gown with a band of jewels that started below my bust and moved down my waist, ending at my hip. It looked elegant and had a dash of sexy. The fabric was what was causing me to be leery about this dress.

“At length, but the manager said that the color that I chose was putrid and she refused to purchase the fabric,” Alice snarled. “I’ve got a call to my attorney regarding this action since I’m employing them, but he hasn’t called back. Plus, your wishy-washy attitude toward these dresses aren’t making me any happier either, Swan. You dressed?”

I stepped out, walking back to the podium. The dress was not as heavy, but very sexy. I liked the close cut of the dress and the slit that went up to mid-thigh. It showed off my awesome legs. I had killer gams, supposedly. I liked the dress. I knew that Edward would undoubtedly not be able to keep his hands off me. I _loved_ that prospect, but there was something off-putting about the dress. It seemed too plain almost.

“Hmmm, I like the cut, but you need more,” Alice said, flipping my hair up and assessing my outfit. “This is pretty for New Year’s Eve. We’ll keep it for that shindig.”

“What’s New Year’s Eve?” I asked, looking at Alice in the mirror.

“My parents have a big blow out at their place. It’s a masquerade ball and I think this will be awesome for that. However, this is more appropriate for the Fireman’s Ball,” Alice said, handing me a white dress with black sequined beading on the top. “Give me the dress you’re wearing and I’ll hem it for you for the masquerade ball on New Year’s.”

With a sigh, I went back into the dressing room. Putting the slinky velvet one back on the hanger, I thrust it through the curtains. Alice’s heels clicked back to her workroom in the back of her shop while I put on the white dress. This was dramatically different from anything that Alice had given me. This was a true evening gown. I held it up, looking at the cut. It was a mermaid silhouette that accented all of my finer features. I couldn’t lace it up, but I could see the possibilities with this dress. Walking back out, Alice quickly laced up the back of the dress and she beamed excitedly. I turned, seeing the finished product. I ran my hands up and down my torso, reveling in the womanly curves the dress gave me. My breasts were pushed together, giving me an enticing cleavage and my waist looked so small. The dress itself was white but the top part had black sequins in a vine/floral pattern that traveled down to my knees. Starting just above my knees, the chiffon skirt flared out with a slight train. It fit me like a glove and needed very little alteration.

“This is perfect!” Alice squealed, darting to the accessories wall. She grabbed a pair of red earrings, a red chunky bracelet and swiped a pair of red peep-toe pumps. Thrusting them at me, I put them on while she scampered back to the wall and picked up a red clutch and a large red cocktail ring. “Cinderbella is all ready for the ball!”

“She is,” I beamed. “Complete with my Prince Charming.”

**A/N: A picture of Bella’s dress is on my blogs, tumblr and Facebook page (Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation). Not to mention twitter, too: tufano79. Up next will be getting ready for the ball and the ball itself. Pictures of the Palmer House and décor will be posted at the end of Bella’s chapters. Leave me some!**


	92. Chapter 92

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Ninety-Two**

**BPOV**

“The last time I wore a dress, it was my prom and I was pretending to be straight,” Leah said, plucking at her sleek black gown. “I even attempted to do the clichéd lose my virginity thing on prom night, but when I saw my date’s dick, I panicked. It further solidified my love women. Why do I have to wear this, Alice?”

“Because, as much as you act like a boy, you are a hot chick,” Alice admonished, running a brush through Leah’s hair. “How else are you going to get a girlfriend? Hanging out with guys and acting like one of them will not get you dates, Leah Clearwater.”

“If I were gay, I’d do ya,” I quipped, pulling up my gown, trying to keep it above my breasts. I was paranoid that it was going to slide down thanks gravity. I was not very well-endowed in the boob department.

“And why aren’t you?” Leah pouted.

“Because I love Edward,” I said. I adjusted my dress once more and smiled nervously. “I never thought I’d feel like this, but I love him with everything that I am. I can’t imagine my life without him.”

“I know he can’t imagine his life without you,” Alice said, giving me a warm smile. “Don’t forget that bag when you leave.”

“What bag?” I asked, turning around. Alice pointed to a small overnight bag near the front entrance of my house. I furrowed my brow, looking back at Alice. “Am I spending the night somewhere?”

“Um, duh,” Leah guffawed. “If I know Edward, you’re probably spending the night in the presidential suite or something.”

“Should I be afraid of what’s in that bag?” I questioned. “There are clothes in there, right? Not skimpy, barely-there underwear.” I was nearly naked under my dress. I wore only a nude lacy thong. After a night wearing heels and a fancy ball gown, all I wanted was my sweats and granny panties. Alice’s look indicated that wasn’t the case. I started walking toward the bag to at least put in some _normal_ clothes when Leah scampered clumsily ahead of me.

“No way. If I’m wearing this get up, you have to wear cheeky lingerie for your man.” There was a chirp from Leah’s purse and she pulled out her phone. “Who is right outside. In a limo. For you, me and the rest of our crew. Now, quit your bitching and grab that black wrap that Alice holding.” With a huff, she opened the door and walked out onto the front stoop, my overnight bag in hand. I wrapped the shawl around my shoulders.

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,” Alice sang. I rolled my eyes. “I’ll lock up and you’re going to tell me _all_ about it on Monday when we go out to lunch with Mom. Have fun!”

“Alice, I have a meeting with a new client at noon…I can’t do lunch,” I said as she pushed me out the door.

“Even better…girl’s night out,” Alice giggled, closing the door in my face.

“That was rude,” Edward snickered, turning me around slowly. My eyes nearly bugged out of my face when I saw him, wearing a tuxedo and holding a single red rose. His expression probably mirrored mine. His eyes appraised my dress and he gulped. “There are no words, Bella,” he whispered. He leaned down, kissing my forehead.

“What was that?” I teased, arching a brow at him. “You’re looking at me like I’m a princess and all I get is a kiss to the forehead?”

“You want me to kiss you?” he asked, his voice dropping lowly. I nodded. He didn’t waste any time, cupping my face and pressing his lips to mine. This kiss more than anything we’d shared before. It was sweet, erotic, claiming and all-encompassing. My hands moved to his, whimpering quietly as his tongue slid between my lips. Pressed against my door, I felt Edward’s arousal against my belly and my nude thong flooded with my need for him. The limo honking broke us apart. He was still holding my face, pressing his forehead against mine. His lips were covered with my red lipstick and he looked like a sexy clown.

_My sexy clown…I don’t know if I should be turned on or freaking out._

Edward’s voice broke my reverie, “I was trained to not kiss when a woman was dressed up. She-who-shall-not-be-named hated to reapply her makeup, saying my kisses were sloppy.”

“She’s full of shit,” I said, pulling his face back down to mine, kissing him greedily. The limo honked again, in short, impatient bursts. Sliding away from him, I threaded my fingers with his and led him away from the door. “Your kisses are not sloppy. Quite the opposite. They are perfect in every way. Your ex has the issues. Who am I to deny your sexy lips?” I kissed him once more before walking down the stairs.

In a daze, Edward managed to get to the limo and open the door for me. Once I got settled, Jacob crowed, “Damn, Lieutenant! I thought you were going to mount her on the damn steps. You’ve got moves.”

Leah smacked him upside the head. “Classy as ever, Black.”

**A/N: Obviously, Jacob has some issues with his filter. Pictures of Leah’s dress are on my blog along with Edward in a tuxedo (Can we say Rob and _The Rover_ premier in Cannes? He looked amazing in those shots!). Links for my blogs and tumblr are in my profile. Not to mention, I’m on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation and twitter: tufano79. Leave me some! **

 


	93. Chapter 93

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Ninety-Three**

**BPOV**

We arrived at the hotel after about a half hour drive. Edward was quiet and shooting daggers at Jacob for the rest of limo ride for his obnoxiously rude comment. Jacob at least had the decency to look ashamed from his outburst. Leah also mentioned something about putting Jacob’s balls in a vice if he couldn’t keep his inappropriate commentary to himself. His hands were cupped around his family jewels protectively as he sat as far as he could from Leah in the limo. Seth, Leah’s brother said he’d hold down Jacob after his crude remark.

After dropping off our bags at the front desk, a friendly and _flirty_ concierge promised that they would make it to our suite. The woman tried to seduce my boyfriend but he was having none of it. “My wife and I will be excited to get into our accommodations in the Presidential Suite after the Black and White Ball,” Edward said with an edge to his voice. The concierge paled and muttered something under her breath about discounting our stay. Edward smiled tightly, kissing my lips before dragging me away and toward the large ballroom.

“Did I miss the wedding?” I teased. “Where’s my ring, hubby?”

“Shut it. I wanted the skank to stop undressing me with her eyes. I was visually raped, Bella,” he deadpanned. “And you are wearing white. Perhaps tonight is our wedding, hmmmmmm?”

A wedding with Edward?

I never thought that after James I’d open myself to love, let alone get married. Did I want to?

_Yes, I do._

_I do…_

Unable to stop myself, I tugged on Edward’s hand and pulled him to me, kissing his slightly red-stained lips. “I love you,” I whispered.

“I love you, too, sweet girl,” Edward murmured back, his brow furrowing. “What was that for?”

“Just because you’re you,” I answered evasively. _Because you mentioned my name and wife in the same sentence. Because I want it. Badly._

“Edward!” boomed Emmett. On his arm was a very funkily dressed Jet in an asymmetrical black dress. “We’re at the same table with Jacob, Seth, Leah, Garrett, Kate and Laurent.”

“Laurent? How did he get an invite?” Edward asked, his nose wrinkling. “He just started.”

“His invitation was placed into his mailbox, thinking that it was Mike’s mailbox. Apparently, the brass didn’t get the memo that Mike resigned and is now working as a janitor in Northbrook,” Emmett snickered.

“Did he come with a date?” I asked.

“Nah, but he was eyeing Leah, I think. I tried to tell him that he wasn’t her type since he didn’t have the right parts, but he was still giving her goo-goo eyes. Or maybe he was just staring at the appetizers?” Emmett snorted. “You guys want something to drink?” We went to the bar, ordering some house wine. Emmett wanted to do some shots, but I politely bowed out and Jet said that this was a black-tie occasion and having shots would not be appropriate.

Walking into the ballroom, it was elegantly decorated with white and black decorations. The round tables had large white floral arrangements, looking more like a wedding reception than an awards ceremony. Finding our table, we sat down in our assigned spots. I was in between Edward and Laurent.

I had only met Laurent a handful of times, but there was something off-putting about him. He had a staring problem when it came to me. Each time I went over to the house and Laurent was there, he just stared. Edward spoke to him about it and Laurent apologized, but he still just _stared_. His ‘flirtations’ with Leah were just a front, I would assume. The true object of his affections appeared to be me.

_Ew._

Plus, he looked familiar and I couldn’t pinpoint where I had seen him before. It was a mind-baffling puzzle that I didn’t care for.

“If you want to switch with me, we can,” Edward said as he saw Laurent’s name next to mine. He was well-aware of my distaste for Laurent. I nodded and Edward rearranged the seats so he was next to Laurent and that I was sitting next to Kate. I much preferred her company to creepy Laurent.

Once settled in our seats, the emcee began his introductory speech. I felt like someone was staring at me. Flitting my eyes over to Laurent, he was almost glaring at me with a creepy, almost feral smile touching his lips.

_What. The. Hell?_

**A/N: Raise your hand if you think Laurent is a bad guy!**

**Pictures of the banquet hall are on my tumblr and blogs. Leave me some!**

 


	94. Chapter 94

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Ninety-Four**

**BPOV**

Dinner went by slowly. It wasn’t nearly as amiable since Laurent still had his staring problem and Edward was about ready to bust a gut in anger. Garrett tried to keep things going with random conversation, but my man was not in a talking mood. He wanted to kick Laurent’s ass for his creepy ass smile, undressing me with his eyes. More often than once, I had to drag Edward away from the table to prevent an all-out brawl.

Apparently, in addition to smiling and staring, Laurent was now into making snide remarks, too.

From what I could gather, my guess was that Laurent would not be on Squad for very much longer. His Lieutenant wanted to kick his ass and Garrett, who normally was as cool as a cucumber, was showing his anger with each passing comment from Laurent about the house, the leadership in the house and why women were a part of the team. Leah had to be physically restrained in her seat for that comment. She was stronger than most of the guys and worked her ass off every day. Laurent wouldn’t let it go. Leah stomped away in a huff, with Seth on her heels to calm her down.

During dessert, the emcee came back up to the podium and began his speeches about the upcoming awards. Laurent’s comments stopped while we listened to the awards presentation. From what was described, these awards were presented to the brass of the fire department, like nominees. Looking over the nomination, they would choose winners in each category, with the most lucrative award as the Casey Severide Award for Valor and Heroism.

From what Edward told me, Casey Severide was a firefighter who, despite being gravely injured himself, managed to free fifteen people out of a burning apartment fire, carrying them to safety. Once the last person was freed, Casey fell to his knees. He couldn’t see, most of his exposed skin was covered in full thickness burns and he was coughing up from the smoke he had inhaled. Barely rasping, he asked if everyone was safe and his chief confirmed that everyone was okay. Casey nodded and he drew his last breath, dying in the arms of his chief. He left behind a wife and two children, both of whom are also firefighters and the people who handed out the award.

Edward’s squad was recognized for their stellar work on the train derailment in the loop. That was why Laurent had received an invitation. They still thought that Mike was working with Firehouse Eighteen. It was awkward when Garrett, Edward, Emmett and Jacob went up to claim their award. Laurent just sat at the table, silently stewing. I knew that Garrett had invited him to the stage, but Laurent refused to budge from his seat. Instead, he still stared…no, rather, _glared_ at me as my man accepted his award with the house.

An hour later, the Casey Severide Award for Valor and Heroism was announced. Garrett poked Edward’s shoulder as the screen went down above the stage. Edward’s brows furrowed as he threaded his fingers with mine. A brief video clip began, starting with the story of Casey Severide and his heroic end.

Edward’s smiling face splashed across the screen and his history with the department began in earnest. I tore my eyes from the presentation, looking at my boyfriend. His face was mixture of awe and complete shock. He didn’t see this coming at all. His coworkers shared stories of Edward’s bravery and heroism. Jacob’s story was the most touching, describing how he found a baby in the train derailment, allowing the mother, who was dying, a chance to say goodbye to her daughter. There wasn’t a dry eye in the house. I knew that tears were spilling down my cheeks unabated. Little did I know that Edward had gone to the hospital while he was recuperating from his injury to check on the baby. A few of the nurses provided pictures of him holding the sweet baby girl, nuzzling her cheek and holding her close to his chest.

Casey’s daughter, Maureen, walked to the podium as the video ended and she held up the marble statuette. She was crying and unsuccessfully trying to keep it together. Her brother, Matthew, was standing next to her, rubbing her back. He gently guided her away from the podium while she collected herself. “This year’s recipient of the Casey Severide Award for Valor and Heroism reminds us both so much of our father. We may have been only ten and six at the time, but our dad’s legacy was instilled in us at birth. Edward Cullen is the embodiment of what it means to be a firefighter, a first responder and a hero. He puts the needs of his squad and the people he’s rescuing before his own. From what Chief Peterson described, Edward is the first one into a situation and usually the last one out. Edward is an amazing firefighter, a compelling leader and a man with a heart of gold. The 2014 recipient of the Casey Severide Award for Valor and Heroism, Lieutenant Edward Cullen!” Matthew exclaimed.

Edward sat in his seat, rooted in place. He blinked, shocked at the kind words he’d just heard on the video and Matthew’s description just before receiving his award. Emmett got up, helping Edward to his feet and walked him up to the podium. Emmett broke the silence, making a joke. “All of that smoke inhalation has done crazy things to his brain.” The audience laughed. Emmett pushed Edward close to the podium and walked back to the table.

Maureen hugged him and Matthew handed Edward the statuette, shaking his hand. Still in a daze, Edward stepped toward the microphone. “I don’t even know what to say,” he murmured. “Perhaps it is all of the smoke causing my brain to freeze up.” He cracked a nervous, crooked grin. “Or melt…” He wrapped his fingers around the statuette. “I’m not a public speaker, but I do want to take a few moments to thank the people who mean the most to me. Thank you to my crew at Firehouse Eighteen. You are the best a guy could work with. I know that every day, you all have my back. Chief Garrett Peterson, thank you for being my sounding board, my rock and my friend. Emmett…we’ll talk later, but thank you.”

“Love you, Eddie!” Emmett crowed from his seat.

Edward shot him a withering glare before turning his award. “My family, I appreciate their support in my decision in being a firefighter. I know my mom was not thrilled, but she’s proud of my career and all of the good that I’m doing.” He licked his lips, looking up at me. His green eyes twinkling in the spotlight. “And to my Bella. She’s the love of my life and while our relationship is still new, I know that with her, I’m capable of doing anything. I love you, sweet girl.” With a sweet grin, Edward left the stage and strode back to our table. Placing the award on the tabletop, he crushed his lips to mine, claiming me quite publicly. I loved it and I was so proud of him.

Breaking apart, Edward’s eyes were nearly black with desire. “Do you want to get out of here?” he growled.

**A/N: Sooooo? Sorry about the cliffie, but yeah…I’m just evil like that. Leave me some!**

 


	95. Chapter 95

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Ninety-Five**

**BPOV**

“Lieutenant Cullen, we need you for photos for the newspaper,” said a woman wearing a black business suit and an earpiece. Edward narrowed his eyes, almost glaring at the innocent woman. “Ten minutes, tops,” she squeaked.

“Fine,” he said, kissing me gently and following her to wherever he was needed for the photos.

Now that the awards were done, the dance floor opened up and most everyone at our table had gotten up, doing the Electric Slide. I was nibbling on some of the dessert on my plate in front of me. Laurent slid over, giving me his creepy smile. “It seems that Edward didn’t know about his award,” he said, his voice sounding oily like a snake.

“I suppose not,” I answered, shooting Laurent a look. “Why didn’t you go up with them for the recognition of the squad? You’re a part of the team.”

“I was not a part of the team on the day they were recognized,” Laurent answered, his arm lazily draping behind me, resting on the back of my chair. I sat ramrod straight, wanting to get as far away from him as possible. “You look familiar. Have we met before?”

“I’ve been at the house,” I answered blandly.

“No, before,” Laurent replied, his eyes sweeping over my body, leering at me.

“I don’t think so,” I said, standing up. However, I had a sneaking suspicion that I had seen him before. I just couldn’t place him. Shaking my head, I shot up from the table, “Excuse me.” I walked over to the bar, sidling up to Leah, who was flirting with Maureen. I ordered a glass of wine, just to have something to hold and just to get away from Laurent. I chatted with Leah and Maureen until Edward came up behind me, his arms wrapped around my waist.

“Come on, Mo,” Leah sang, grabbing Maureen’s hand. “Let’s dance! These two will get pornographic in _no_ time!”

“Leah!” Edward admonished. Leah just cackled as she dragged Maureen to the dance floor. Edward mock glared at her before turning back to me. “I came back to the table and my date went missing. What happened?”

“Laurent and his creepy ways,” I shuddered. “What’s his deal?”

“I don’t know. But, I ran into Garrett and it’s possible we’re going to begin training Tyler to join squad and transfer Laurent to another house. I’m not the only one who is feeling uncomfortable with him. His behavior has gotten weirder since that fire at Gold Coast Realty. I don’t know. I know that I don’t feel comfortable with him on my team anymore. Nor does anybody else.”

“I’m glad that Garrett recognized his ickyness,” I shuddered.

“Ickyness?” Edward chuckled.

“Shut it. Creepy is too mild and Freddy Kruger is too much. Ickyness,” I shrugged. “I almost get the cold shiver down my spine like when I think of James. I don’t know…”

“In that case, I’ll see if Garrett can fast-track Laurent’s transfer. I do _not_ want my girlfriend to feel like she did when she was with that monster,” Edward growled, his eyes darkening in anger.

“I’m fine, Edward,” I soothed, putting my untouched glass of wine onto the bar. “Maybe it’s my imagination running away with me. Just let things happen naturally.”

“I just want to protect you,” he argued, pulling me into his arms.

“Well, you can protect me on the dance floor. Let’s go!” I said, dragging him toward the wooden floor in the center of the room. We spent the next few hours dancing and having a good time. Laurent left shortly I went to the bar and the tension at our table had quickly dissipated.

The last song had triggered something in Edward. His eyes grew hooded and his need for me was pressed between our bodies. Eric Clapton’s “Wonderful Tonight” was piping through the speakers. His hands were resting on my ass and he held me so close to his body. We just swayed to the music, lost in our own little bubble. We gazed into each other’s eyes. Chocolate brown boring into emerald green, love permeating our stares. When the song ended, Edward dipped his head to mine and caressed my lips with his. I sighed, loving the warm feeling he gave me. “Now, our moment was interrupted before. I want to take you upstairs and make love to my girl.”

“Yes,” I breathed, wanting nothing more.

**A/N: To citrus or not to citrus…that is the question. Who am I kidding…you know what’s coming up! Leave me some! AND what are your predictions about Laurent?**

 

 


	96. Chapter 96

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Ninety-Six**

**EPOV**

Tonight had been a dream. There were no words to describe her ethereal beauty. Her dress hugged her body, making me want to make love to her for days on end. Her beaming smile when I won the Casey Severide Award for Valor and Heroism, made my heart lurch with a new-found, all-encompassing love. Holding her in my arms while we danced was something I had wanted since I first saw her in Marianos, reaching for that pasta sauce. Her petite body was made for me and I loved it. I loved her.

Unfortunately, the only issue we had was with Laurent.

Waste of skin.

_Argh!_

The dude was a fucking sea slug.

And don’t get me started on his comments about women in the house? Highly inappropriate. Leah had every right to be pissed off and for wanting to castrate him with the butter knife. I was pissed off and I wasn’t a woman.

Shaking off my thoughts, I focused on the perfect woman snuggled in my arms as we rode up the elevator to the Presidential Suite of the Palmer House. I wanted to top off this magical night by making love to my beautiful girlfriend. Though, I secretly wished that she was my wife. That off-handed comment I made to the concierge was something that weighed on my mind, in a good way. I wanted her. I wanted to see her in a white dress, wearing my ring and sharing our lives together. I wanted to build a home with her. Create a family, in whatever means possible. Ideally the way God intended, but if not, through surrogacy, adoption or magic.

My concern was that did she want the same things?

I knew she loved me. Every day, she showed me how much she loved me. I did the same for her, too. But was she ready? We’d only been together for a few months. It was too soon to even consider marriage. Was it?

_You can always go looking for engagement rings. Something elegant and refined, just like your girl._

“Edward, love, come on,” Bella murmured, gently pulling on my hand, leading us out of the elevator. “You have the key.”

“Right,” I chuckled. Threading our fingers together, I led us to the suite, unlocking the door and ushering her inside. The suite was elegant. But, all I cared about was being with my girl, in the bed, making her explode with pleasure. Though, the dining room table in the suite looked pretty appealing, too.

“I cannot wait to get out of this dress,” Bella said, rolling her shoulders. “The boning is cutting into my ribs.” She turned to me, the back of her dress on display. It looked convoluted with black ribbon lacing holding it up. “Help me?”

I crossed to her untying her dress and loosening it around her body. Once the ribbon had been removed, Bella shimmied slightly. The dress fell from her body, revealing her perfect nearly naked form beneath. She only wore a lacy nude thong and her red heels. _Fuck me sideways._ She turned around, her eyes hooded and her pale skin flushed. Her hands moved up my lapels and she smiled seductively. “Sit down, Edward,” she purred, gently pushing me to the couch. When my ass hit the couch, Bella took her time, straddling my legs. She licked her red lips, untying my bow tie. “Seeing you in that presentation, on that stage…I was incredibly proud of you.” She tugged my tie from my shirt, tossing it behind her. “My boyfriend is a hero. He’s a hero to the city of Chicago. Most importantly, he’s my personal hero, in more ways than I can count.”

“You’re my hero, sweet girl,” I murmured, my hands running along her smooth, ivory skin. “Every day, you amaze me with how strong you are.”

She blushed, ducking her face into the crook of my neck. “I am not a hero,” she whispered quietly. “You risk your life every day to save strangers. I couldn’t even save my own child.” Her hands moved to her flat stomach, cradling it sadly.

“Don’t,” I said sternly, taking her hands in mine. “Don’t blame yourself for what happened. It was James’ fault. Never yours, love. He was the monster. You are the innocent, just like your baby.” Staring into her beautiful brown eyes, I cupped her face. “You are so strong, so brave. I love you so much, Bella.”  Kissing her soft, sweet lips, I pulled her closer to my body. “Let me show you how much I love you.”

She bit her lip, her fingers traveling up my shoulders until they took purchase in my hair. “I’m sorry,” she muttered.

“Why are you apologizing?” I asked, my arms tightening around her tiny body. “You don’t have any reason to apologize.”

“I ruined the moment,” she choked out, her eyes capturing mine.

“No, love. You didn’t. It just gives me the opportunity to carry you to the bedroom before I show you how much you mean to me. How much I love you,” I cooed. “Hold on.”  Her legs latched around my waist. I stood up, holding her in my arms, cupping her ass. With a purpose, I carried to the bedroom the suite, preparing to show her what she meant to me.

**A/N: Lemon alert next chapter…it won’t be too long. Then, some more drama. Leave me some! Oh, and PS ~ pictures of the Palmer House Presidential Suite are on my blogs.**

 

 

 


	97. Chapter 97

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

***Lemon Alert***

**Chapter Ninety-Seven**

**EPOV**

Carrying Bella into the bedroom, I gently lay her onto the bedspread. Kissing her soft, red lips, my hands explored her nearly naked body, reveling the softness of her creamy skin. Her tiny fingers moved to my tuxedo shirt, making quick work of the tiny buttons. Almost impatiently, she pushed my tuxedo jacket and shirt over my shoulders. I shrugged out of them, letting them fall onto the ground. Alice would probably be pissed. My tuxedo was Dior and Alice had it custom tailored for me.

I didn’t care. I had the love of my life that I had to make love to. My priority was her. Always her.

My tux could be dry cleaned later.

My lips moved down the elegant column of her neck. Bella moaned. “Edward, I need you,” she begged.

“You have me, love,” I whispered. “I will always be here for you. I promise.”

“Make love to me,” she said, her voice soft and gentle, but the underlying want clear beneath her tender tone. Her hands slid down my bare torso, unbuckling my belt. With nimble fingers, my pants were loosened and we both worked at pushing them down over my hips. I wanted to spend the night worshipping Bella, but when I heard her needy plea, that flew out the window. I had to be inside of her, making love to my girl.

Hooking my thumbs on her barely-there panties, I drew them down her long legs. The scent of her arousal hit me hard, unblocked by the barrier of her thong. She was dripping and it was all for me. I had to have a taste. _One taste_. Crouching on my knees, I drew Bella to the edge of the bed. With a languid lick, I tasted her sweet pussy. Her sweet, tangy flavor burst on my tongue. My mouth kissed her sex fervently, tasting every inch of her leaking core. Bella’s fingers threaded in my hair, tugging harshly on the strands. With each tug, it went straight to my dick. I tried to ignore it, focusing all of my attention to the decadence before me.

“Fuck!” Bella screamed, her hips rocking against me. “Edward…feels so good…hmmmm!” Her utterings encouraged my movements between her legs. I could feel her arousal dripping down my chin and onto the bedspread. She was so wet. Eagerly, I lapped every bit she had to offer. Her taste was the best aphrodisiac. “Edward! I’m…FUCK! So close! So close! Don’t stop!” I increased my movements, flicking her clit with renewed fervor. Her body was a heap of uncontrollable limbs. With harsh buck of her hips, a gush of her arousal coated my tongue. I could feel her pussy quake beneath my lips and I knew she was in the midst of a powerful orgasm. With another scream, Bella collapsed onto the bed, her limbs boneless and her chest heaving from exertion.

I pressed gentle kisses to her belly, moving up her slick body. Once I was hovering over her, she pulled my face to hers, kissing me deeply, plunging her tongue inside my mouth. I groaned at her exuberance. Her legs wrapped around my waist, moving closer to her body. Rolling, I straddled her over my waist, never breaking our kiss. My cock was caught between our bodies, pressed against my stomach. Bella rolled her body, coating my arousal with hers. Grasping her hips, I gently lifted her and guided the head of my dick to her waiting sex. Staring into her hooded eyes, I gasped quietly when she enveloped me in her warmth. Her slick heat was all around me, clenching me tightly. “Bella,” I rasped.

She smiled softly down at me, sitting up. She weaved her fingers through mine, sinuously riding me. She looked like a goddess, a mythical creature brought down to this earth to give me everything I ever wanted. I never wanted to let her go. She was _it_ for me. I knew this. She knew this. I just needed to make it official. Not now, though. I wanted to find her a gorgeous, one-of-a-kind ring for my gorgeous, one-of-a-kind girl. Now? Now, I wanted to make my girlfriend lose herself to the pleasure of our love making. My hands moved up her body, gently cupping her breasts. She whimpered, arching into my grasp. Her body was slick with perspiration and her curls were falling around her shoulders like a chocolate waterfall. Bella took one of my hands, cupping her face with it. My thumb caressed her soft, sweet mouth. With a wink, she bit at my finger before falling forward to kiss me deeply, making me fall for her even more.

With another roll of my hips, she was now on her back. I swept her legs up onto my shoulders and I began my own primal dance, filling her with my own need. We stared into each other’s eyes while I slid easily in and out of her. Being with her, feeling her from the inside of her body, it was a magical, wonderful experience. Never in my life had I felt this much love for another person. Her beautiful mind, her strong personality and loving soul, they were everything I could have ever dreamed of.

This position, it made everything more intense. I moved deeper within her and she was so tight, wet and wanting. Every thrust, it brought me closer to my own release, but I couldn’t do it without her. She was more important. My orgasm was not as critical as making sure that she knew that I valued her needs first. The familiar coil of my impending release was building in my belly. “Bella,” I moaned, reaching between her legs and massaging her clit. “Baby, please…”

“I’m there,” she murmured, her hands clenching the bedspread. With my hand moving over her sensitive bundle of her nerves, I picked up the pace with my thrusts. I could feel the increase of her wetness from my movements. That, in turn, made me become harder and the burn within me to burn hotter. “Edward, harder!”

“Yes, love,” I chanted, my hips moving faster and harder. The sound of our skin slapping was resounding within the room. The scent of sex was thick. My heart was stammering in my chest, beating for this woman and only for her. The coil in my belly was painfully tight, ready to spring. With each thrust, I felt my cock twitch within her tight warmth. I moaned as my body began to quake as my release threatened to explode. Bella’s eyes closed as her muscles around me clenched tightly. Her release coating my now painfully hard cock. With another gush, I felt my own coil shatter and I growled like an animal as my own orgasm pumped deep inside of her.

Her legs fell off my shoulders and I collapsed against her, undoubtedly squishing her. Bella didn’t complain. In fact, she wrapped her legs and arms around me, keeping me on top of her until our breathing evened out and our hearts stopped stammering. Sliding out of her, I gathered her in my arms and moved us underneath the bedspread. She idly ran her manicured fingers along my stomach. “I am so proud of you, Edward,” she whispered in the darkness. “You truly are a hero in every sense of the word.” She kissed me sweetly. “You saved me.”

“No, you saved yourself,” I argued gently. “I was here to love you. And I always will.” Bella didn’t respond. Looking down at her, she was curled up against my chest and already asleep. Kissing her forehead, I tightened my hold on her. “And you will always be my hero. My strength. For you are the strongest person I know.”

**A/N: Well???**

**Leave me some!**

 


	98. Chapter 98

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Ninety-Eight**

**EPOV**

“Cullen! Grab Crowley and meet me in my office,” barked Garrett. I nodded, walking into the bathroom. Tyler was working on cleaning the showers with Quil as per the chore wheel. I knew that Garrett wanted to high-tail Laurent out of our department. We had gone out on a call earlier this morning and he made some stupid mistakes, almost wanting to injure my crew. Not to mention, he made Leah’s life a living hell.

“Crowley, I need you for a minute. Come with me to the Chief’s office,” I said when I found him scrubbing the shitter.

“Sure, Lieutenant,” Crowley replied gruffly, getting up from his knees. He washed his hands and we walked to Garrett’s office. “Congratulations, sir, on the Severide Award for Valor and Heroism. Everyone is so proud of you, sir.”

“Thank you, Tyler,” I answered. “And thank you for the kind words you said on the video montage.”

“You’ve been like a big brother to me and I really respect you,” Tyler smiled. “I would have never made it past the candidate training if it weren’t for your help, sir.”

“Tyler?”

“Yes, sir?”

“Don’t call me sir. I’m four years older than you. Please, call me Edward. Sir is my dad,” I quipped. Tyler chuckled as we walked into Garrett’s office. “Now, have a seat, Tyler.”

“Am I in trouble?” he asked, his brow furrowing.

“Quite the opposite,” Garrett answered, leaning back in his chair. “Lieutenant Cullen and I were discussing a change in the crews. I’m transferring Laurent off of Squad and there is an open position. We were both wondering if you wanted it?”

“I would love to join Squad,” Tyler beamed. “But, I’m not certified.”

“I’ve taken the liberty of enrolling you in some courses at the academy,” I said, handing him a course catalogue. “These are the basics you need to have in order to join my team. Both classes start next weekend and last for a month. Your new position will start the following shift. Additionally, you will have to work with me and the rest of the Squad to gel together like a cohesive unit. We’re not there with the current configuration.” My nose wrinkled and my anger spiked.

“Why is Laurent acting like that? Doesn’t he know that what he does impacts the crew?” Tyler muttered.

“Yes and we don’t know why his behavior is becoming troublesome,” Garrett nodded. “At the Black and White Ball, he said some things that made all of us at the table feel distinctly uncomfortable. Leah is the most at risk, though. Laurent doesn’t feel that she deserves a place in the firehouse because she’s a woman. Just barefoot, pregnant and baking cookies. And don’t forget his problem with glaring at your girl, Cullen.”

My ire sizzled. Barely containing my voice, I narrowed my eyes. “This is true but that has no bearing on his job. We don’t trust him. Plain and simple.”

“If one of my lieutenants doesn’t trust someone, I don’t trust them. When he was hired, Laurent was quiet and didn’t say boo. Now? He makes his opinions known and he’s making stupid mistakes. Mistakes that could kill people and I refuse to lose anyone from my house from injury or, heaven forbid, death,” Garrett growled. “No one is dying on my watch! If Laurent stuck around, someone would. Hell! Something almost happened today at that car accident.”

“Chief, don’t,” I argued, shaking my head.

“Right,” he grumbled. “Do you want to join Edward’s team, Tyler?”

“Yes, sir,” Tyler nodded, sitting even taller.

“Well, starting for the rest of the shift today and from now on, you are going to shadowing the Squad. Essentially be their bitch,” Garrett smirked. “If Edward feels you can handle a task, he will assign it and you will do it. Ignore commands from Laurent. His intentions are suspect.”

“Understood, sir,” Tyler replied.

“Now, go out with Jacob and have familiarize you with the truck,” I said. “He’s expecting you and is very excited that you’re joining our team.” Tyler got up and he nearly skipped out of the office. We called Emmett inside to discuss switching someone to join his crew since he was left with an open spot. Upon further investigation, we found that Riley Biers from second shift wanted to join our team. We filled out the paperwork and starting on our next shift, Riley would begin working with Emmett’s team of firefighters.

“I suppose we have to tell Laurent,” Garrett grumbled. He gave both Emmett and me a wicked grin. “I’ll give you both the next two shifts off if you do it for me!”

“No, Garrett,” we deadpanned.

“Please?” he wheedled.

“Garrett, you’re the boss. You get paid the big bucks to deal with this,” Emmett said softly, like soothing a child.

“Damn it,” Garrett growled.

**A/N: For those of you who need a reminder of who is what squad…I know I do…**

** Edward’s Crew (Rescue Squad) **

**Jacob Black**  
Laurent St. Michel (being transferred)  
Ben Cheney  
Tyler Crowley (trainee)  
Seth Clearwater

** Emmett’s Crew (Fire Truck) **

**Quil Embry**  
Paul Lahote  
Leah Clearwater  
Riley Biers (transfer from second shift)

** Paramedics **

**Angela Weber  
Jessica Stanley**

** Battalion Chief **

**Garrett Peterson**

**Leave me some lovin!! I need it! ;-)**

 


	99. Chapter 99

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Ninety-Nine**

**EPOV**

Laurent didn’t take the news of his transfer lightly. In fact, he had a complete tantrum, threatening Garrett, Emmett and me. When he punched Emmett in the jaw, the police were called and Laurent was hauled off to jail for assault. Plus, he got himself fired. We had to call in Riley, telling him that his new position started immediately. He was exhausted, having worked the night before but happy to be away from his old team.

The rest of the shift, we spent working with Tyler. I was trying to give him an accelerated version of the Squad curriculum. We needed him, now, desperately. By the time we were relieved, I was sore from working muscles that I hadn’t used since I took the Squad courses. Not to mention I was exhausted from the early morning house fire that just would not go out.

And let’s not forget the fact that I hadn’t seen Bella in nearly a week. After the Black and White Ball, she had to leave for a business meeting in Seattle with a potential client on Tuesday. Seeing as she was so close to her father, she decided to stay and visit him in Forks after the meeting. She supposedly got back last night while I was on shift and went to work immediately following. I missed her something fierce and telephone calls were not cutting it.

“Edward, man! You want to head up to Clear Waters for a beer?” Emmett asked as we left the fire house.

“Nah. I’m so sore,” I answered, rolling my neck and the bones cracking. “I think I have a date with my Jacuzzi tub and my bed.”

“Kay,” Emmett replied, smacking my shoulder.

I groaned, holding my arm as I scrambled into my car. Driving back to my condo, I crashed after I took some ibuprofen. When I woke up, I felt a warmth cuddled next to me. Looking down, I saw a mess of chocolate curls and a tiny hand pressed to my chest. Smiling, I enfolded Bella in my arms, over the moon that she was here. “I missed you,” she murmured sleepily, looking up at me. Her eyes were slightly bloodshot and bleary. A line marred her face from where my shirt had ridden up. She had just woken up and was completely adorable.

“How was seeing your dad?” I asked, my voice rough from sleep.

“It was good. We went fishing,” Bella said, wrinkling her nose. “I hated every minute of it, but I went with it since it made him happy. We didn’t catch anything. We just talked about random things or just sat in silence. When we did talk, you were the topic of conversation. I think my dad has a man-crush on you.”

“I am hot,” I snorted.

“Yeah, you are,” Bella giggled, kissing my jaw. “But, you’re mine. My dad will just have to be willing to share.”

“Well, I don’t like to share,” I said, pulling her over my lap. She smiled softly, kissing my nose. “I’m glad you’re home. I felt lost while you were gone.”

“I hated to go, but the client wanted me to set up the website on _their_ servers. They wouldn’t give me remote access. I had no choice but to fly out to Seattle. They did pay me very well and now that I’ve proved my worth, will allow me to make changes from home,” Bella explained. “Why don’t you take a bath? I want to make you dinner. I ran into Emmett when I came in and he told me about your shift. You deserve a reprieve.” She kissed me before sliding off my lap. “Chicken or fish?”

“Hmmm, fish,” I answered. She smiled, leaving me in the bathroom. After my bath and a delicious meal of salmon filets, Bella and I just relaxed on the couch, watching television. Bella spent the night, giving herself a day off after nearly a week in Seattle and the weekend in Forks. Peter was more than willing to fill in for her since he was more than capable of handling any problems at the office. We spent the day just lounging around. Bella wore one of my button down shirts and I was in a pair of lounge pants. Though, more often than not, those were on the floor as we made love over the course of the day.

When we went to bed that night, I held Bella closer. In the pit of my gut, I felt like something was going to happen. This was the calm before the storm. Subconsciously, I think Bella knew it, too. That’s why she stayed over at my place, I think. Burying my nose into her sweet smelling hair, I forced myself to go to sleep and prayed that the knot in my stomach was just indigestion.

**A/N: What do you think is going to happen? Leave me some!**

 


	100. Chapter 100

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter 100**

**EPOV**

With Laurent’s firing, the mood of the house had significantly changed. For the better. The tension dissipated. Leah definitely felt more at ease. She didn’t fear for her life when we went on calls. In fact, since the whole Laurent debacle, we went out of our way to ensure Leah’s safety and made sure she felt like she was an integral part of a team.

Unfortunately, all of us were scheduled to work on Thanksgiving. It was a necessary evil and I was not looking forward to dealing with idiots who tried to deep fry a turkey too close to their houses. Combining food, alcohol and hot grease was never a good combination. We put that in the back of our minds and worked to create a luscious Thanksgiving feast. Alice and Bella were there, helping out, along with Seth’s wife, Claire and their daughter. I was shocked when Jet walked in, carrying a pie.

_Were Jet and Emmett serious?_

Just as we were about to settle down to eat around three, the horns blared. “God damn it,” Emmett growled, throwing his napkin onto his plate of turkey. “Why?”

“Don’t ask why,” Garrett snorted. “Just put it out and we’ll finish eating our cold meals.”

“Not if we have anything to say about it,” Bella said, crossing her arms. I kissed her before darting to my gear. Pulling things up and tossing my coat on, I got into the passenger seat while Jake slid into the driver’s seat. We drove to the garage that was on fire. Sure enough, it was someone who had tried to deep fry a still frozen turkey and the grease spilled all over the ground, igniting in a hell of a grease fire. It was struck within an hour and we drove back to the house. As promised, Bella, Alice, Jet and Claire kept the food warm and we were able to enjoy a true Thanksgiving Day meal.

I pulled Bella into my crew quarters after the dishes were done. The tryptophan was kicking in and I needed a nap. “Thank you for making sure that we got our Thanksgiving meal, Bella. We are growing boys and girls.”

“Hey, I was going to eat it, too. I didn’t want to have lukewarm turkey and soggy stuffing,” she giggled, curling to my side. “I don’t know how you guys can do this, day in and day out.”

“We’re all adrenaline junkies,” I snickered. “Once that bell goes off, the adrenaline kicks in and we focus on the job at hand.”

“Have you ever been hurt? Burnt?” Bella asked.

“The most serious injury I had was the pulled muscle from the train derailment. I haven’t been burned severely. Garrett had been. His back is scarred from protecting a little girl from a back draft,” I said, running my fingers up and down her arms.

“Obviously he’s okay, but wow,” Bella mused, a furrow in between her brows. “Is that how he became battalion chief?”

“He was ready to retire. Kate almost lost him and she didn’t want him going into the burning buildings anymore. He was about to turn in his paperwork and begin his own fire cleaning firm when the brass asked him about being the chief at this new fire house. It meant that he wouldn’t have to run into burning buildings until absolutely necessary. He would coordinate everything from the outside,” I explained. “For as long as I’ve been a part of this house, I saw Garrett go into a building twice. Both times were related to a child being trapped.”

“Garrett has a soft spot for kids,” Bella said, her brow arching.

“He does. He and Kate can’t have any,” I frowned. “Well, biologically.” Bella’s eyes filled with tears. “It’s nothing that happened. Just their makeup. Garrett has an incredibly low sperm count and Kate has some condition that causes her to not ovulate on a regular basis. They talked about being foster parents and adoption, but nothing ever has come to fruition.”

“That’s awful,” Bella whispered, her voice breaking. “I know their pain.”

“I know you do, love,” I replied, holding her tighter. _So do I._ I wanted nothing more than to give Bella the happiness of being mother. I wanted to murder James for taking away her choice in that matter, to have a child biologically. I wanted…

The horn blared and the dispatcher barked out the needed companies, followed by the address. It sounded strangely familiar. It wasn’t until Seth ran into my quarters. “Clear Waters is on fire!” he yelled, his eyes wide with fright and anger.

**A/N: Cliffie…don’t hate me. Leave me some!**

 


	101. Chapter 101

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter 101**

**BPOV**

“Bella, stay here,” Edward choked out, his eyes wide with fright. “Do not come to Clear Waters.”

“Edward,” I whimpered.

“Please, love,” he said, taking my face in his hands.

I nodded, tears brimming in my eyes. “Be safe, Edward,” I choked out.

“I love you,” he said, crashing his lips against mine. He inhaled deeply before darting out of his crew quarters, barking out orders as he ran away. My heart stammered against my chest and tears fell onto my cheeks. Curling up on his bed, I said a prayer for the crews and that Clear Waters was salvageable.

One hour passed.

Then, two.

Almost three hours after they left, I heard the trucks come back. Getting up from Edward’s bed, I ran to the garage. Immediately, I noticed that Leah, Jacob and Seth were not with them. Edward stripped out of his gear, stumbling toward me. His face was covered in soot and his hair was drenched, as were the rest of the crew. “What happened?” I asked, my heart thumping uncontrollably against my ribs.

“Let me shower,” he rasped. “I’ll tell you once I’m done.” Based on his dead green eyes, Clear Water’s was gone. I watched the rest of the crew walk inside and they all had the similar dazed looks, shuffling like zombies. Moving back to his quarters, I curled up on his bed, clutching his pillow. Fifteen minutes later, Edward walked inside, clean but still disheveled. His hair was sticking up every which way and his shirt was on backwards. I got up, pushed him onto the bed and reached for his shirt. “Bella…” he admonished.

“Baby, look,” I said, gesturing to his clothes.

“Oh,” he said, removing it and turning it the right way. “Thank you.”

“Tell me,” I whispered, brushing his wet hair back from his forehead.

“We got there and the entire building was engulfed in flames, Bella,” he said, pulling me close to his body. His forehead was pressed between my breasts and his hands were gripping my shirt. “It was burning so hot and so quickly. All of the alcohol just…it made everything worse.”

“Was it set intentionally?” I asked.

“We can’t really tell. Not now. It’s too dark and we’re all emotionally exhausted,” Edward answered. “We have to wait for the ashes to cool down before the arson investigator can make his ruling. The only thing we do know is that Clear Water’s is gone. It’s a pile of rubble.” He looked up at me and his eyes were haunted.

“What else?” I murmured.

“There was a victim inside,” he choked out. “Clear Water’s was supposed to be closed for Thanksgiving. No one was supposed to be in there, Bella.”

“Who?”

“We don’t know. The only thing we do know is that the victim was a man. A big guy, too,” Edward muttered, pulling me close to his body and onto his lap. He burrowed his nose in my neck. Inhaling deeply, he shuddered. “The body was charred like Victoria’s.”

“Do you think that this victim was used like an accelerant?” I gasped. He didn’t respond vocally. He just nodded minutely, holding me tighter. “But you don’t know for certain?”

“Not until they perform the autopsy and we can get a closer look at what remains of the bar,” Edward said, his eyes penetrating mine. “It may be too soon to tell, but I think that this fire at Clear Water’s and at the realtor’s office, they may be related. I’m no cop, but call it a hunch.”

I bit my lip, nodding slowly. “What should we do?”

“Well, tonight, I want you to stay with me,” he said, kissing my neck. “After seeing Clear Water’s go up in flames, I just need you, love.”

“I wish there was something we can do for Leah, Seth and Jacob,” I frowned.

“Me, too. They bought that place with the life insurance money from Leah and Seth’s father’s death,” Edward explained. “They got the bar at a steal, a foreclosure. It needed a lot of work, but we all pitched in to make it what it was. The Samuel Adams sign? That was mine from college. I donated it for the cause.” He sighed, smiling sadly and laying back on the bed and taking me with him. “Hopefully, they’ll get some money from the insurance claim and they can rebuild.”

“Be thankful that they weren’t there, Edward,” I murmured. “While the bar can be rebuilt and the booze replaced, Seth, Leah and Jacob, they can’t be.”

“You’re right, Bella,” he smiled wistfully, kissing me. He caressed my cheek. “I’m so thankful that you’re here and that you’re safe in my arms. I love you.”

“I love you, too, Edward,” I replied. “There’s no other place I’d rather be.”

 **A/N: What do you think happened at Clear Water’s? Who is the mystery victim? Leave me some!**  

 

 

 


	102. Chapter 102

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter 102**

**BPOV**

Sleeping at the fire house was not easy. I was hyper aware of every sound. Edward had no issues. He crashed almost as soon as his head hit the pillow and stayed asleep until there was another call around three in the morning. He kissed me, telling me to stay and try sleep some more. I bit back a snort. _Highly unlikely._ Once he left, I wandered to the common room and turned on some television, watching _Home for the Holidays_ on cable.

I must have dozed off. Edward came back and was caressing my cheek. “Come on, sleeping beauty. We’re relieved. I want to get a nap before I go over to Clear Water’s. The arson investigator is coming at four.” I blinked a few times, looking up at my sleepy boyfriend. His hair was covered by a hat and his green eyes were pained.

“Everything okay?” I asked groggily.

“Rough night,” he answered. “All I want is a bed, you and no clothes.” He pulled me to my feet and snuggled my cheek. I scratched his back as we walked back to his quarters so I could pick up my keys and my casserole dishes from Thanksgiving dinner. He left his car at the house while I drove us to my brownstone. Edward snoozed during the short drive and was confused when we got back to my place. Dropping off my dishes in the kitchen, Edward dragged me upstairs and he removed all of his clothes. He wanted to feel my skin and just lose each other in our embrace. I eagerly complied, crawling between the sheets with my boyfriend. His hands rubbed my bare back before landing on my ass. I buried my nose in the crook of his neck, smelling the residual smoke on his skin. Within moments, we both were asleep.

The alarm on Edward’s phone went off. Dragging our bodies out of the warmth of my bed, we took a quick shower before dressing in warm clothing. “Bella, you don’t have to go with me,” Edward said, caressing my cheek.

“I want to go. I want to be there for Leah, Seth and Jacob,” I answered.

“Okay,” he murmured, kissing my lips softly. Tugging on my hat, we got into my car and drove to the remains of Clear Water’s. I was shocked at the sheer amount of destruction. It looked like it imploded. The only thing that remained of the bar that our friends owned was a shattered sign. The rest was a pile of ash, rubble and broken glass. Leah and Seth were standing on the corner, speaking with an older gentleman and Garrett.

“…in addition to the alcohol, there was another accelerant used,” we heard from the investigator as we walked up to their conversation.

“What does that mean?” Seth asked, his tanned skin pale.

“It means that this fire was set deliberately, Mr. Clearwater,” the investigator explained. “It appears that the victim was the source of the fire.”

“Do you know who it was?” Garrett questioned, rubbing Leah’s back. She looked downright sick.

“We’re waiting on dental records and a knee replacement for positive identification. There wasn’t much left of your victim. We do know that the vic was male, approximately six feet tall and obviously had a knee replaced.”

“Because it was deliberately set, do you think we’ll get any money from our insurance agency?” Leah asked, her voice rough and her eyes glassy.

“I’m not an insurance adjuster, Ms. Clearwater,” the investigator frowned. “In my opinion, you should get some payout for the destruction of your bar and restaurant. How much? I can’t truly say.”

“All of our extra income was put into this place. It was just _now_ making a profit,” Seth said, his posture defeated. “We’d been open for over three years after we put in nearly a year of renovations.” He twisted his wedding band. “I just can’t imagine being able to reopen this place. Money…will be tight without the extra income of the bar.”

Leah growled, stomping away and wiping her face angrily. I squeezed Edward’s hand before darting off to follow her. Catching up with her was a challenge since she was so much taller than me and nearly sprinting away from her demolished bar. “Leah!” I shouted. She stumbled, falling onto her knees in the middle of the street. I could hear her broken sobs as she lost it. I reached her, guiding her to her feet and onto the curb since there was an approaching car. I scowled at the driver who was honking at us. Leah was hysterical.

“All of it…gone…what are we going to do? I can’t…worthless…why?! Daddy…I need my daddy,” she babbled, her breathing becoming more erratic. I wrapped my arms around her shaking body, clutching her to me. “The last thing he wanted…gone…it’s not fair!”

“No, it’s not, Leah,” I said soothingly, rocking her like a child. She clutched her shirt, her sobs shattering my heart.

“You probably think I’m this materialistic bitch,” she snorted humorlessly.

“Never, Leah,” I replied.

“My father, his one dream was to open up a bar. When he died, we used the life insurance money as startup capital to buy this place and renovate it into Clear Water’s,” she muttered, her voice hoarse. “Seth and I, we were living my father’s dream.” Her face crumpled and she cried again. “It’s gone. The _last_ thing I had, connecting me to my dad, it’s gone!”

I didn’t say anything. I just let her cry against my shoulder, her tears soaking through my coat. We stayed on the curb until Seth, Edward and Garrett found us. I felt for Leah, Seth and Jacob. They lost their bar and their means of supporting themselves. What was even worse was that these fires, they seemed almost vindictive. And part of me believed that _I_ had something to do with it.

First, Gold Coast Realty.

Now, Clear Water’s?

What’s next? Alice’s shop? My office?

I prayed I was wrong, but the knot in the pit of my stomach told me that I wasn’t. At. All.

**A/N: Do you think all of the fires, so far, are linked? Who do you think was the victim in the fire? Leave me some!**

 

 


	103. Chapter 103

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter 103**

**BPOV**

It had been a week since Clear Water’s burnt down. The insurance adjuster came out and wrote Leah and Seth a check for half of what the building was worth. They barely had enough to cover the remaining amount on their loan from the bank. Any thoughts of reopening were quashed by that disheartening moment. Leah was heartbroken. The light in her eyes had dimmed and she just went through the motions of life.

Seth had to find an additional job. Thankfully, Emmett hired him to do some construction work in his contracting side business. Jacob was hired by me to help out with the books for my office. He was a bit of a mathematical prodigy, balancing my books within an hour of receiving them. He also streamlined my payroll. I would have been stupid not to hire him. He had done the same for Clear Water’s.

Leah just drifted. While the building was a physical place with a set dollar amount describing its worth, its sentimental value was richer than anyone could imagine. The loss of it shook Leah to the core.

I was working in my office, finalizing some updates for Alice’s shop for their Semi-Annual sale that was going to kick off the day after Christmas. Jacob strolled in, looking upset. “What’s up, Jake?” I asked, saving my work.

“They found out the identity of the victim at Clear Water’s,” he said, his face pale as a sheet.

“How did you find out?” I asked.

“A friend in ME’s office,” he shrugged. “Does the name Xavier Daniels mean anything to you?”

The name did sound familiar. I furrowed my brow. “A little bit. How is he connected to Clear Water’s?”

“He was the head contractor of the renovations,” Jacob said, sitting down, thrusting his hands into his hair. “He got free beer for life at the bar since he resurrected the dump we bought. He also did repairs and such for us that we couldn’t handle in house.”

I snapped my fingers, my eyes widening. “He was the same contractor I used for the renovations of my brownstone,” I said. Then my stomach churned… _Is this all connected to me?_ I shook my head. “Why was Xavier there?”

“We don’t know. Clear Water’s was closed. It wasn’t supposed to open until Friday at three, after we got off shift,” Jacob explained. He gulped, looking up at me. “The ME said that Xavier was the accelerant or something. He was burnt from the inside out.”

Edward knocked on my door and he poked his head in my office. “Hey Jake,” he said, his voice rough. “Are you filling in Bella with the ME’s report?”

“Yeah. I just got the call while I was signing paychecks,” Jacob said, giving me a smirk.

“Well, I just got off the phone with Garrett and he said that they are now saying that the Gold Coast Realty fire and Clear Water’s blaze are linked, possibly the beginnings of a serial arsonist,” Edward grimaced. “There are too many similarities.”

“What happens now?” I asked. “Do they have a suspect?”

“There was no forensic evidence at either location,” Edward answered, walking to my desk, carrying a bag from a nearby deli for lunch. I got up, pushing him into the chair so I could sit on his lap. “The only information we have to go on are the victims and the accelerant.”

“They did have some security footage of the back of the guy’s head at the realty place,” Jacob shrugged. “Not that it helped much.”

“Aren’t there cameras near Clear Water’s?” I questioned.

“A red light camera on the corner and some shoddy security cameras next door, but they didn’t capture anything that night,” Edward explained. He turned and looked at me. “Do you want me to stay with you tonight?”

I bit my lip, nodding slowly. It had been a regular occurrence. Edward, when he wasn’t working, was staying with me, but he always asked. He was scared, honestly. I could see the fear in his eyes. I definitely could feel it in my stomach and the nagging voice in the back of my head. I was tempted to ask him to just move in, but he had his own condo to worry about. Though, it was nice to see his clothes mixed in with mine.

“Well, before you two start doing the horizontal mambo on the desk, I’m going to finish with those paychecks,” Jacob sang, getting up from his seat.

“Shut up, Jake,” Edward grumbled, giving him the finger. “We have yet to christen this office, perv-boy.”

“Let’s keep it that way,” Jacob snorted, leaving us in my office.

**A/N: Up next…a new POV…whoever could it be? And the drama will be kicking it up into high gear, too. Leave me some.**

 

 


	104. Chapter 104

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter 104**

**?POV**

“You had one job. ONE! And yet, you fucked it up,” I grumbled. “ONE! How stupid can you be?”

“Shut up! It’s not like I wanted to get fired,” he retorted, crossing his arms over his chest. He glared at me and at my companion, who was drinking a whiskey.

“Your job was to get intel on Isabella,” said my companion, his voice deep and rough, filled with disdain. Not that I blamed him. My own ire was mounting. _Stupid bitch._ “And now? You lost that inside scoop because you couldn’t keep your mouth shut, Laurent.”

“You know how I feel about women working,” Laurent scoffed. “And having them work in a firehouse? It’s fucking insane. People could die because of their pansy-ass shit.”

“Again…not the fucking issue!” I screamed, shooting up from my seat. I tugged on my hair, leaning against the fireplace mantle. I felt a hand on my shoulder and a glass of whiskey placed next to my arm. I glowered at it, downing it in one gulp. “ONE JOB!” I threw the glass into the fireplace, glaring at Laurent.

“Look, you got more information about Isabella than you ever received before,” Laurent spat. “You have information about her job, her _boyfriend_ …”

“Fucking tool,” muttered my partner. I smacked his arm, giving him a withering glare.

“Let me finish,” Laurent growled. “You have enough to cripple Isabella. You can take away everything from her. She’s happy and it’s disgusting. She should not be happy. Not after what she put you all through. Hateful, deceitful cunt.”

“She does spread lies. Those lies, they ruined our lives. How dare she lie and say that she was assaulted and that her baby died. How dare she finagle a multimillion dollar home from a dying old woman!? How dare she sidle up to one of the richest men in Chicago?” I fumed, my cheeks reddening in anger.

“Edward Cullen is not the richest man,” Laurent argued. “He may be a trust fund baby, but he’s not…”

“It doesn’t matter! She doesn’t deserve it!” I snarled. “We deserve it. For all of the mayhem that girl caused, we deserve it all.” Another hand rubbed soothing circles on my back and I stomped back to my seat, after I got another glass of whiskey. I was almost tempted to carry the entire bottle back with me. I needed a clear head. I had to create a plan B. Our original plan, with Laurent, was now awry.

Well, the original plan did help with our _surprises_ up in Chicago. With the information from Laurent, a few gifts were bestowed upon Isabella and her firefighter friends. I took great joy in planning these and my partner, he took great joy in fulfilling them. The realtor’s office was honestly too easy and I was somewhat pissed that more people weren’t injured. The only casualty was the bitch that had sold Isabella her office space.

_Damn it._

Granted, she did go out in a blaze of glory. Just like her fiery red hair.

_Boom!_

The acid pill we gave her was enough to make her blood an accelerant for the fire, not to mention, torching her? It was amazing to see.

Xavier, though, was a tougher nut to crack. Sending him a text from a burn phone, asking him to check out some gas leak at that dive bar was pretty brilliant, but this guy was very hesitant to come out on Thanksgiving. He didn’t want to leave his family. I wouldn’t take no for an answer. I was insistent. Xavier, believing that I was Leah, came over and was met with his own acid pill and fiery demise.

I was kind of sad when he died. Xavier was attractive, in a rough, work-with-your-hands sort of way. Heaven knows that it’s been forever since I last had some. My husband prefers the company of men. I was just his trophy wife.

“Renee,” purred James as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. “Isabella will get what’s coming to her. She doesn’t get to walk away from me or you. We’re going to get that money. She’ll come back to me and you will get your happiness.”

“I certainly hope so,” I replied, looking at James. “We’ve got another trip to plan and another present to prepare for my _loving_ daughter.”

“I think I know exactly where to strike next,” James replied, his wicked smile covering his features. “Laurent, you will be needed for this.”

_This was going to be good._

**A/N: We all knew that Renee was off her rocker, but to cause so much destruction and be in cahoots with James? Leave me some…**

**Oh and another sneak into a pervy mind next chappie.**


	105. Chapter 105

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter 105**

**JPOV**

I should have known better. My Isabella was too _wild_ to be tamed. She always spouted off her mouth. Her clothes were too revealing. Her hair was too long. Her ass was too big and her tits were too small. It got even worse when she became pregnant with that _thing_. Granted, she became insatiable and more willing to cater to my needs, but she was having a _girl._ I wanted a boy.

My temper tantrum ended my obligation and Bella’s pregnancy. Thankfully, Renee and my business partner, Phil, alibied me. I knew that I had beat my girlfriend within an inch of her life and murdered the fetus within her. I couldn’t bring it to myself to care.

I just wanted her back.

Renee wanted what was rightfully hers. Isabella was sitting on a fortune and if we managed to get her back within our clutches, her money would be equally divided between me and Renee. Though, Renee’s behavior had grown more and more erratic with each passing day.

And I was the insane one.

I’m the pyro.

I’m the guy who gets off with fires.

Renee? She was determined to make Isabella pay the ultimate price and her death was what she wanted. I was shocked with her blasé attitude toward her own daughter. Renee just snorted, stating that she never wanted a kid in the first place. It was her way to try and keep Charlie, but Isabella only wrecked her body. The thousands of dollars of plastic surgery fixed her, but she still wanted Isabella to pay with her life.

We planned our next trip to Chicago for just after Christmas. Each of our visits coincided with business trips that I needed to take for my own job. I used my expense account to purchase my tickets and they were in my company’s name. I could never be tracked. I couldn’t be. I needed to be a ghost in order for this to work.

And this plan would work.

Laurent was our bait this time. He just didn’t know it. He needed to pay for his mistake. He was a valued employee, but his mouth got him into trouble more times than we could count. His expertise was perfect for our assignment. He was a trained firefighter and since Isabella was… _don’t even think about it. She’s yours…_ she knew firefighters, it was a perfect cover. In fact, he was the one who set fire to Isabella’s garage. I was supposed to, but my flight was delayed. Laurent, once we had discovered where she lived and her new friends, had moved up into a sublet apartment just outside of Wrigleyville. He set fire to her garage, though he wanted to go for her house. Renee was _adamant_ that the house not be touched. It was a multi-million dollar home on the Gold Coast of Chicago. She wanted it. So, we settled on the garage.

Our next mark was Edward’s apartment. The man was putting a wrench into my plans in wrangling Isabella back to Florida. Laurent had made a copy of Edward’s apartment key and managed to learn the code to ride up in the elevator from the garage. I was going with him. I wanted to make sure that the job was going to get done. Besides, I needed to administer Laurent’s medicine. Hopefully, Edward will be in the condo and he’d become a crispy critter, just like Laurent. We were going just after Christmas. Laurent knew the schedule since his former boss had it planned through the end of January. Edward was off and hopefully staying in his condo.

I really wanted this douche dead.

Unfortunately, I just had this inkling that he wasn’t going to be at his condo while he was off. I’d just have to deal with that. Besides, I had a contingency plan for that occurrence. It was even more fabulous than the destruction of his condo. And that plan would force Bella right into my arms.

“Hey, boss,” Laurent called, ambling into my office. “Our flight is arranged to Chicago. We’re arriving on the day after Christmas. Edward’s next shift is on the twenty-eighth. If he shows up at all.” He grinned evilly, having as much contempt for Edward Cullen as I did. Laurent thought that Edward was a sanctimonious prick.

“Good. You have everything squared away for our little surprise?” I asked.

“Yep. I just need to pick up a few things in Chicago and then we’re ready to go,” Laurent smirked. “You ready?”

I nodded, opening up my desk drawer and finding the acid pills that would burn Laurent’s body from the inside out. “I’m ready as I’ll ever be. By New Year’s, Isabella will be mine.”

“What if Cullen’s not there, boss?” Laurent asked, leaning against the door jamb.

“I’ve got another plan if it doesn’t pan out,” I smirked. “But, at least they’ll know that we’re getting closer. Isabella’s immature behaviors are coming to an end and she will come to her senses.”

“And Renee?” Laurent questioned, shifting uncomfortably. She had kneed him in the balls for his stupidity. “She wants Bella dead, boss.”

“It ain’t going to happen,” I spat, glaring at him. For my contingency plan, Renee was my bait. “Isabella. Will. Be. Mine.” Narrowing my eyes, I jutted my chin to the door. “Get the fuck out.” Laurent snorted, stomping out of my office and slamming the door shut.

Now, I just had to wait. And patience was not one of my strong suits.

_But good things come to those who wait…_

**A/N: So, we heard from James and Renee…which one is crazier? Up next we’re moving forward in time, closer to Christmas.**

 


	106. Chapter 106

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter 106**

**EPOV**

“I can’t believe you,” Emmett said as we wandered around Tiffany’s. “Well, I can. I can see how much you love Bella, but engagement rings? You’ve been together for six months. You didn’t even say that you loved your ex-fiancée for over a year. And it was almost two years before you looked at rings.”

“When you know, you know,” I said, looking at the maze of diamond engagement rings. “Though, I don’t feel any vibe from anything here.”

“You said that about half of the jewelry stores on Jeweler’s Row,” Emmett deadpanned.

“That’s because those diamonds were shit,” I snorted, remembering the occluded rings they tried to sell me. “You can’t go wrong with Tiffany’s!”

“Can I help you, sir?” asked an older gentleman.

“I’m just looking for an engagement ring for my girlfriend,” I answered.

“Oh! Wonderful! I’m Alfred. What’s your name?” Alfred asked.

“I’m Edward and this guy is Emmett,” I answered, pointing to my best friend. “He’s moral support.”

“And what’s your girlfriend’s name?” Alfred questioned, smiling coyly.

“Her name is Bella,” I smiled, imagining my girl. She was deliciously naked and adorably rumpled when I left for my errands today with Emmett. We had spent most of the night making love, celebrating an amazing review of her new business venture in Crain’s Chicago Business. I didn’t like leaving her alone, but I couldn’t exactly buy an engagement ring for her with Bella attached to my hip. She’d have a heart attack. I knew she was amenable to the idea, but amenable and saying yes are two entirely different things.

“I can tell you love her very much,” Alfred beamed. “Do you have a picture?” I nodded, pulling out my phone. I showed him a picture of the two of us from the Black and White Ball. She looked like an angel, but so very sexy with her dress. “Very elegant. Where was this taken?”

“I’m a firefighter and this was taken shortly after I received an award at the Chicago Fire Department Black and White Ball,” I replied.

“My boy won the Casey Severide Award for Heroism and Valor,” Emmett beamed, throwing his arm around me. I blushed, nodding sheepishly. “It’s the highest honor a fireman can receive!”

“Congratulations,” Alfred smiled, handing me back my phone. “Now, why don’t you tell me about your girlfriend? What’s she like?”

“Bella is very smart, down-to-earth, funny, selfless, willing to help out anyone and very loving. She does have a tendency to be reserved, guarded and overthinks about things, but that’s due to a horrific situation from her past,” I murmured.

“Are you looking for a diamond ring or a gem stone?” Alfred asked, leading us to a display case.

“I don’t know. She’s not into a lot of flashy jewelry. This was the first time I’d seen her in something other than a simple dress and her usual jewelry of a necklace I gave her for her birthday,” I said. “I want to get her the best, but I don’t want it to be over the top.”

“What’s your price point?” Alfred asked, looking down at the display case.

“Not a concern, really,” I shrugged. My trust fund was going to be footing the bill for her engagement ring. “I want her to get the ring she has always dreamt of.”

“Yellow gold or platinum?”

“Platinum,” I nodded. Alfred pulled out a few rings and there were a couple that caught my eye but they didn’t scream _Bella!_ The diamonds were decent sized, but something about them was just not special enough. After an hour with Alfred, I thanked him for his time and we left Tiffany’s.

“Dude, you must really love her,” Emmett laughed as we got into my Mustang. “It took you like ten minutes to buy Irina’s ring.”

“She was easy. Big, bold, expensive,” I snorted humorlessly. “Ironically enough, Irina’s ring cost a fraction of what Alfred was showing me. The diamond wasn’t all that great quality in her setting. It was just over four carats. That’s what she wanted.”

“Gold-digging whore,” Emmett deadpanned.

“You can say that again,” I grumbled. “I haven’t heard from her since that one night outside of my condo. I wonder if she fell off the face of the planet?”

“Nah. Last I heard, she’s begrudgingly helping Rosalie,” Emmett sighed, his eyes filling with pain. “When I turned down my ex-girlfriend, Rosalie begged Irina for her support. She’s with Rosalie, but it’s not looking good.”

“Do you know Rosalie’s prognosis?” I questioned.

“Everything down here was removed along with several large tumors,” Emmett explained, gesturing to his belly. “It’s aggressive and they’re attacking it aggressively. She won’t be able to have children, but at least she’s tumor-free.”

“That sucks,” I frowned, feeling for Rosalie. “I know Rosalie wasn’t the nicest person, but no one deserves cancer.” Emmett just shook his head somberly. “I’m sorry.”

“Me, too. I sent her flowers and well-wishes, but that’s the extent of what I’m able to give,” Emmett shrugged.

“Even with Jet?” I smirked.

“Dude, she’s just a rebound. We’re having fun and she’s a wildcat in bed,” Emmett laughed, his former mood forgotten. “It’s more like a friends with benefits thing. Neither one of us is looking for a relationship. We both were hurt in the past and we have an itch to scratch. We do it together.”

“Sounds familiar,” I deadpanned.

“The difference with me and Jet is that don’t pretend to have this non-relationship like you and Tanya. Yes, I brought Jet to the Black and White Ball and she celebrated Thanksgiving at the house, but she did that as my friend. Her folks are both dead and her closest living relative is in Santa Fe,” Emmett explained, arching a brow. “We’re friends. That’s all.”

“Okay, okay,” I chuckled.

“So, where to next?” Emmett asked.

“I think I’m looking in the wrong places for Bella’s ring,” I murmured. “I don’t need to buy it.”

“Huh?”

“Let’s go to my parent’s house. My mom might be able to help,” I smiled crookedly.

**A/N: So, Edward’s looking at rings. A few of the rings he scoped out are on my blogs…the final decision will be posted with the chapter when he proposes. Links for the blogs are on my profile. You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation or on twitter: tufano79. Leave me some!!**

 


	107. Chapter 107

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter 107**

**EPOV**

Driving to my parents’ place, I parked in the driveway. Letting myself in through the garage, I saw my mom’s car inside. She was probably working from home. “Mom?!” I called, tossing my keys onto the granite counter top.

“How does it never cease to amaze me that your mother always has freshly baked cookies at your house?” Emmett mumbled, his mouth full of an oatmeal raisin cookie. “These are delicious.”

“Put that away, Emmett,” I barked, giving my friend a stern look. “Mom just likes the smell of freshly baked goods permeating the house.” I swiped the plastic container from him, stuffing it back into the pantry. “You are such a bottomless pit.”

“You eat nearly as much as me,” Emmett snickered, poking my stomach.

“I don’t think so,” I snorted, removing my leather jacket. “You eat more than all of the house combined.” Point a finger at him, I issued a warning. “Don’t eat my parents out of house and home.”

“Yes, Edward,” he muttered dejectedly.

Shooting him another look, I darted upstairs to my mother’s office. I found my mom on the phone, her fingers flying over the computer keys. She saw me, waving me into the office with a warm smile. “We’ll finalize everything after Christmas, Diana. Demolition and renovations will begin after the first of the year…Thank you. Merry Christmas to you, too!” She hung up the phone, turning to face me. “I heard you bellow, Edward Anthony.”

“Sorry,” I snickered. “I didn’t realize you were on the phone, Mom.”

“That’s okay. Diana just called, confirming dates and such for her renovations of her new condo. It’s in your building,” Mom explained. “Now, what’s got you in a tizzy?”

“I was shopping earlier today…” I began.

“Is Alice rubbing off on you?” Mom laughed.

“No. I still hate shopping with a passion. Today solidifies my hatred of the chore,” I grumbled. Mom arched a brow, gesturing me to continue. “I’m looking at engagement rings for Bella.” My mother let out a squeal that would have made dog’s ears bleed. Covering my own ears, I let her clap and squeal happily. Removing my hands, I looked up at my mom. “Are you done?”

“Edward, I’m so happy,” she gushed. “Bella is such an amazing, sweet, lovable girl. So much better than Irina. Have you found anything?”

“That’s the problem. I haven’t. All of the rings just aren’t her,” I frowned. “Bella is not into huge diamonds and ostentatious jewelry. She has elegant, simple tastes. None of those rings have a story. I want something unique, just like Bella. Not contrived and mass produced. I love her, Mom. She’s _it_ for me.”

Mom gave me an innocent little smirk. “Come with me. I need your help,” she giggled. Arching a brow, I followed her into her bedroom. “Help me remove this picture, Edward. What you need is behind it.”

“Oooookay,” I said, laying the abstract painting onto the bed. Nestled behind it was a safe. I knew they had a safe, but this was the first time I’d seen it. Mom opened it and pulled out a large box. “Do you want me to carry that?”

“Yes, dear. Back to my office. The lighting’s better,” she nodded. I took the box from her hands, following her back into her office. She pointed to the cocktail table. I placed it on there. Opening it up, she rummaged through it before she found what she was looking for. “When I got married, my mother was not pleased. You know this. She felt I married beneath my station when I said yes to your father. My grandmother disagreed. She loved Carlisle. In fact, she gave him her engagement ring to propose to me. Little did she know that Carlisle had already purchased a ring. He tried to give it back, but Nana refused to accept it. She told him to keep it and perhaps one of our children could use it. She died before Carlisle proposed, so he kept the ring, only telling me that story after Alice was born.

“Your father wanted to give this to Alice’s intended, but we both know that her style is very modern and she wouldn’t appreciate an older-looking ring. After meeting Bella, I think this is more suited to her tastes,” Mom smiled, handing me a tiny navy blue jewelry box.

“Won’t Dad be upset? He wanted it for Alice,” I said.

“Carlisle agrees with me and he wants you to have it, if you think that Bella would cherish it,” Mom beamed, unsnapping the top. Licking my lips, I opened the box and nestled inside was exactly what I pictured Bella would want.

“Mom…”

“It’s yours, my sweet boy,” she said, kissing my temple. “When are you planning on proposing?”

“I don’t know. Christmas is too clichéd. So is New Year’s,” I shrugged.

“Why not the benefit? You and Bella are both invited since you are the star of the calendar and Bella is the photographer,” Mom suggested. “It’s before Christmas and therefore, not clichéd.”

“Mom, I don’t know if I tell you this enough, but I love you,” I said, hugging her tightly.

“You show me every day,” she laughed, rubbing my back. “Now, let’s take this to our jeweler and get it cleaned up. I want nothing but the best for my newest daughter!”

**A/N: Ya’ll still don’t get to see what it looks like. When the benefit happens, that’s when you’ll see it. And that’s coming up soon. Like, perhaps starting the next chapter. Oh and to give you a time frame, we’re around mid-December. The Benefit is happening December 20 th. **

**Leave me some!**

 

 


	108. Chapter 108

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter 108**

**EPOV**

“It’s a bummer that you can’t stay at the hotel, Edward,” Jasper said as we got ready in my condo. “Alice and I have a suite and it’s going to be so much fun.”

“I have to go to work tomorrow at ten. If we stay in the hotel, Bella and I are just going to spend the entire night going at it like horny bunny rabbits,” I snorted. Granted, that’s what I wanted to regardless. Hopefully, celebrating our engagement. The ring was buffed, cleaned and sized, nestled in my pocket. “We’re just going back to her place afterward.”

“Do you know how you’re going to propose?” Jasper asked, his eyes dreamy.

“I don’t know. I know that I want it to be just the two of us. You know? I have to somehow get her away from the crowd so I can drop to one knee and promise that I will love her forever. That I want to marry her and be her husband, the father to our children…” Jasper shot me a sharp look. He knew Bella’s history, probably better than most since he was the one who got her the therapist she met with on a weekly basis. “Whether it be biologically or adoption, Jas.”

He nodded, adjusting his bowtie. “You also have to be prepared for Bella not wanting any children, too. She may have been too scarred emotionally with what James did to her, Edward,” he said.

“It doesn’t matter, Jasper. I want her,” I whispered, spraying my cologne on. “Regardless if she wants kids or not.”

“Good answer,” he said, smacking my shoulder. “Now, the limo will be here in ten minutes. We need to pick up our beautiful ladies. Do you know what Bella’s wearing?”

“Alice mentioned silver,” I said, picking up my overcoat and keys. “She personally made Bella’s dress for this benefit. She wants her to be the belle of the ball.”

“Imagine that,” Jasper laughed, pushing me out of the condo. We rode to Alice’s place and Jasper used his key to let himself in. I could hear peals of girly laughter “Ali! We’re here!”

“Just putting the finishing touches on our hair,” Alice yelled back. A few more minutes and they both walked out. Alice’s dress was a bright crimson chiffon with a floral design wrapping around one shoulder, keeping it up. Alice’s hair was curled, pinned to her head with a bright red bobby pin. She looked like she came from another era, but elegant in her own way. Bella, though, was a vision. Her dress was a silver, art deco design. It clung to her curves, accentuating them enticingly. Her hair tumbled over her shoulders in waves. Her lips were a soft pink while her eyes were smoky and seductive. Alice laughed as she closed my mouth. “Don’t drool, Edward. It’s not becoming.”

“Shut it,” I growled at her. My sister just snickered, snuggling up to Jasper. Striding over to Bella, I took her face in my hands. “You are perfectly exquisite.”

“So are you,” she murmured, running her hands up my lapels. “I guess this is what you get when Alice has enough lead time.” She stared up at me, her chocolate eyes twinkling along with Alice’s Christmas tree. She looked so elegant and perfect. “Edward? Are you okay?” I was staring at her, wanting to drop to my knee now. I wanted to see her finger adorned with my great-grandmother’s ring. A ring that would be hers until we die. A ring that went perfectly with her dress. “Edward!”

“I’m sorry,” I blurted out, dipping my head and brushing her lips with mine. She melted against me, her arms traveling up my shoulders and tangling into my hair. “I love you, sweet girl. I’m so incredibly lucky to have you on my arm tonight.”

“I love you, too,” she breathed, nipping at my lips.

“Okay, lovebirds,” Alice chimed in, laughter in her voice. “The limo’s here and we have to get going. Mom and Dad have to be there early for pictures for the pictures with all of the department heads.” With another chaste kiss, Bella and I walked out and waited for Jasper and Alice to lock the door. We rode down the lobby, clambering into the waiting limousine. My parents were also staying at the hotel. Bella and I would use the limo to drive us back to her place.

Arriving at the hotel, Alice, Jasper and my parents checked into the hotel. I made arrangements with the limo driver, getting his cell phone number. My parents went immediately into the ballroom while Alice, Jasper, Bella and I got drinks in the cocktail area. While we sipped our champagne, I looked around for a place to sneak Bella away so I could ask her the most important question of my life. Jasper poked me, nodding to a decorated courtyard. I smiled crookedly, wanting to kiss my sister’s boyfriend. He chuckled, raising his glass to me.

“Oh, Bella, there’s some silent auction items. Let’s check them out,” Alice smiled, tugging on Bella’s hand. “Perhaps there’s something you can bid on for my brother.”

“That would be awesome. I have yet to get Edward’s Christmas present,” Bella smirked, kissing my lips. “Let’s go.”

Once they disappeared into the crowd, Jasper turned to me. “I think we need to make some arrangements for your proposal, Edward. Come on!”

“I like the way you think, Jasper,” I smirked.

**A/N: Pictures of all of their dresses are on my blogs, along with a few photos of the decorations for the benefit. We’re getting closer to the proposal. What do you think Bella will say? Links for my blogs and tumblr are on my profile. You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation and on twitter: tufano79.**


	109. Chapter 109

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter 109**

**EPOV**

“Excuse me,” I said once I found someone from the hotel. She was a young woman with a sleek bobbed haircut and a smart pant suit. She smiled at me. “I was wondering if you could help me?”

“What do you need, sir?” she asked. “I’m Molly, by the way.”

“I’m Edward,” I supplied. “As you can see, I’m one of the guests for the Northwestern Memorial Children’s Wing Benefit. My father is one of the department heads in the hospital.”

“I recognize you. From the calendar,” Molly blushed. “It’s a big seller so far.”

“I can imagine,” I chuckled wryly. “Look, I’m here with my girlfriend. She’s currently perusing the silent auction. I would like, if it’s possible, if I could use the courtyard to propose to her. I would like just a few moments alone with her.”

“How romantic,” she gushed. “Your girlfriend is a very lucky woman.”

“I’m the lucky one,” I breathed, reaching into my pocket and caressing the box inside.

“No one is using the courtyard, Edward. Let me work some magic and I’ll come find you,” Molly grinned.

“We’re sitting at table twenty-three, Molly,” Jasper said, handing me a tiny red ornament with a card attached. “Obviously, discretion is a must. Edward’s girlfriend cannot suspect anything.”

“I promise you that she will not suspect anything and that everything will be perfectly romantic,” Molly vowed. “I’ll come find you after dinner, Edward.”

“Thank you, Molly,” I smiled. She patted my arm and gave Jasper a grin before darting away, speaking into an earpiece that was discreetly attached behind her hair. “Are Alice and Bella still looking at the silent auction items?”

“And even bid on a few of them,” Jasper smirked. “Bella really wants to get you some things from that silent auction.”

“Do I want to know?” I asked.

“Nah, but I think you’ll love them,” Jasper answered. “The doors have opened and they’re getting ready for dinner. Shall we?” We walked into the ballroom. It was elegantly adorned with red and silver decorations. Roses and silver ornaments were strewn everywhere. The tables were long, set up for eight people. At our table, we had my parents, Alice, Jasper, Kate and Garrett. We were seated just off the dance floor. I couldn’t wait to hold my new fiancée in my arms. That’s if she says yes.

_I hope she says yes._

Jasper found Alice, who was talking to a friend of my father’s. Bella was talking to my mother, holding a glass of champagne. I glided over to my girlfriend, wrapping my arm around her waist and kissing her neck gently. “Edward, where did you sneak off to?” Mom asked.

“Just getting our seats,” I replied, handing Bella the red ornament. “And another drink.”

“You’re working tomorrow?” Mom questioned.

“Unfortunately,” I frowned. “It’s the price I have to pay to have Christmas Eve and Christmas Day off. I’m on tomorrow and the day after, but off until December twenty-eight.”

“Good. You and Bella are coming to our house for Christmas?” Mom asked.

“I don’t want to impose,” Bella frowned.

“Nonsense. You are not an imposition,” Mom shushed. “You’re a part of the family.” I gave my mom a sharp look. She lightly swatted at me. “Why don’t you sit next to me tonight, Bella? I want to talk to you about possibly setting a website for my newest philanthropic venture.”

“What’s that?” Bella asked, her eyes warm and loving toward my mother. They sat down at the table, headlong into my mother’s idea. I sat down next to Bella while my father and the rest of the table settled into their seats. I was anxious, squirming in my seat. When the salad was delivered, Bella placed her hand on my thigh. “Are you alright? You’re awfully fidgety.”

“I’m fine, love,” I answered, kissing her shoulder. “I’m just going to run to the restroom.” She smiled at me softly, puckering her pink lips. I brushed my mouth with hers and darted to the bathroom. Jasper came with me.

“Dude, you need to calm down. Bella is going to know that something is up, Edward,” he hissed.

“That’s because something _is up_. This!” I said, pulling the box from my pocket. “What if she says no?”

“She’s not going to say no. She loves you. Oh my God, a blind man can see how much she loves you,” Jasper soothed, rubbing my shoulders. “Don’t overthink it, Edward. Just say what you feel in your heart. She won’t say no.”

“Okay,” I murmured, biting my lip.

“Do you need a few moments?” Jasper asked.

“Yeah,” I nodded. He rubbed my arm and left me in the men’s room. I leaned against the counter, taking deep breaths. I took out the ring, staring at it and watching the diamonds sparkle under the halogen lights. “Please say yes.” I sighed, putting the ring back into my pocket and went back out to the ballroom.

I only had to get through dinner, but could I keep my food down? I was so nervous.

**A/N: Again, will she say yes or no? Leave me some!**

 


	110. Chapter 110

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter 110**

**EPOV**

“Edward, you’ve barely touched your meal,” Bella chided gently. “Are you alright?”

“I’m perfectly fine, love. I’m just not all that hungry,” I answered, nuzzling her neck. The server came by, picking up our plates. Looking up, I saw Molly. She gave me a discreet thumbs up. “I think I’m saving myself for dessert. They’re serving a delicious raspberry cheesecake.” I stood up. “Come with me, Bella?”

“Sure,” she smiled. I offered her my hand. She stood up, threading her fingers with mine. We walked out of the ballroom, past the silent auction and to the courtyard. When I got there, the courtyard, which was already magical looking, was even more amazing. The lights were twinkling and there were candles all around on the tables, the brick walls and along the walkways. “Wow, that’s beautiful.”

“It pales in comparison to you,” I murmured, leading her to the door. We were having a mild winter thus far and it was not freezing. “Come on, love. Let’s go outside.” She bit her lip, nodding eagerly. Pushing the door open, we slipped outside to the magical courtyard. I removed my coat, wrapping it around Bella and swaying gently. “I’m grateful it’s not super cold.”

“Me, too. Though, this would be gorgeous covered in snow,” she said, walking around, still holding my hand. “What’s up, Edward? You’ve been awfully antsy during dinner and jumpy since you went out with Emmett on Monday.”

“I’m sorry, love. I know that I’ve been anxious, but it’s because I was…” I trailed off. “Bella, I love you. I love you more than words can say. You are an amazing woman.” I led us to a nearby bench, taking her tiny hands in mine.

“You are a dream come true, Edward,” she smiled. “I never thought I would ever meet someone as wonderful as you.”

I smiled, hoping that her sweet words would mean that she would say yes to my proposal. I was really flying by the seat of my pants. I had nothing planned, really. “You are my dream, Bella. I know that neither one of us were looking for a relationship when we met.”

“I was a fool, Edward,” she frowned, a flash of pain crossing her delicate features. “I’m so sorry for pushing you away…”

“Don’t apologize, love. If we had started dating when we first met, our relationship wouldn’t be what it is today,” I said. “Yes, I was hurt when you cut off all communication, but the woman that I met again at that coffee shop is a hundred times stronger and infinitely more resilient than the one I met initially. Do I love them both? Unequivocally. You’re my best friend, Bella. You make me laugh. You’re fiercely loyal and so loving. Everything you do, I’m in awe.”

“You make me sound like a superhero,” she snorted, giving me a playful smile. “You’re the superhero. The city of Chicago gave you that award, obviously taking pride in that.”

“I’ve told you once and I’ll tell you again, you are _my hero_ ,” I murmured, cupping her cheek. She smiled softly, kissing my palm. “Bella, I know that we’ve only been together for a short amount of time. I just can’t imagine another day without you by my side. You are my hero, my best friend, my lover and so much more.”

“What are you saying, Edward?” she asked, looking at me with a look of surprise on her beautiful face.

I kissed her gently, smoothly dropping to one knee. My heart was stammering against my ribcage, praying that she would give me the answer I desired to hear. Bella’s eyes widened and tears formed, brimming against her long lashes. “Isabella Marie Swan, I know I have loved you since the moment we first met. There was a quiet strength hidden behind your wary exterior. You opened your heart to me, giving me that second chance to prove to you that not all men are monsters. You allowed me to show you what a good man should do for the woman that he loves more than his own life. Every day, you give me a reason to smile, to get up and to live my life to the fullest and I can only do that with you. Bella, I love you. With my whole heart and soul, I love you. I want to wake up every morning in your arms and fall asleep every night, holding you. I want to kiss your lips. I want to share my heart with you. I want to get married, have a family and a dog. I want to be with you. Always. Bella, my Bella, will you marry me?”

**A/N: Cliffhanger…GAH! Don’t hate me! The answer will come up in the next chapter, in Bella’s POV. Leave me some!**

 


	111. Chapter 111

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter 111**

**BPOV**

_“Isabella Marie Swan, I know I have loved you since the moment we first met. There was a quiet strength hidden behind your wary exterior. You opened your heart to me, giving me that second chance to prove to you that not all men are monsters. You allowed me to show you what a good man should do for the woman that he loves more than his own life. Every day, you give me a reason to smile, to get up and to live my life to the fullest and I can only do that with you. Bella, I love you. With my whole heart and soul, I love you. I want to wake up every morning in your arms and fall asleep every night, holding you. I want to kiss your lips. I want to share my heart with you. I want to get married, have a family and a dog. I want to be with you. Always. Bella, my Bella, will you marry me?”_

My heart was thumping so loudly, I almost didn’t hear Edward’s sweet words. He was kneeling in front of me, grasping my hands like I would disappear. His green eyes were filled with so much hope, devotion, and love. Every amazingly sweet gesture he ever did for me was dwarfed by this proposal. My heart wanted to scream yes. So did my brain.

Logic, however, was yelling at me, saying it was too soon.

_Fuck. Logic._

I loved Edward. He was everything that I had ever dreamt of. He was gorgeous, funny, sweet and so kind. The total opposite of _him,_ really. Edward was an angel and I wanted to be with him forever and always.

_Then say yes, moron. He’s still on his knee and waiting patiently for your answer._

Tears were streaming down my cheeks. I never imagined this. Ever. Why would I deny myself happiness beyond my wildest dreams? Licking my lips, I caressed his cheek, feeling his own tears. “Edward…” I rasped. “Yes…”

“Yes?!” he squeaked, his evergreen eyes widening in surprise.

“Oh my God, yes!” I breathed, throwing my arms around his neck. He stood up, lifting me off the bench and spinning us around. He was laughing and crying, holding me so tightly. Stopping, he placed me on my feet and took my face into his hands. The look of absolute elation covered his beautiful face and he was crying freely. I reached up, wiping his tears away. “Don’t cry, baby.”

“I’m so happy,” he whispered, pressing his forehead to mine. “Oh! Your ring!”

“You have it?” I asked. He nodded, reaching into the pocket of his tuxedo pants. He opened the box, showing me the exquisite ring inside. “Edward…there are no words. It’s…gorgeous.” It looked like it was an antique. The metal was white gold or more likely, platinum. The center stone was a large round cut diamond that sparkled beautifully under the twinkling Christmas lights. Surrounding it was a halo of pavé set diamonds. On either side of the center stone were a pair of smaller round diamonds, roughly half the size of the center diamond, also surrounded by pavé diamonds. They traveled down the shank of the ring, encircling the entire band with diamonds. Edward nervously took it out, sliding it onto my left hand. It was like it was made for my finger.

“Perfect,” he breathed, raising my hand to his lips and brushing them along the knuckle. “This was my great grandmother’s, my mom’s mom. She gave it to my dad before she died. She loved my dad, but he had already chosen a ring since he was going to propose without my grandmother’s blessing or not. She passed away before he could give it back and my father has been keeping it. Originally, he wanted to give it to Alice, but this is not her style.”

“Not at all,” I giggled, wriggling my fingers. “She’s more sleek and ostentatious.”

“Exactly,” Edward chuckled. “I searched for a ring for you on Monday. I went to Jeweler’s Row, Tiffany’s…nothing had anything that I wanted. I knew you deserved something unique and that told a story, not something mass produced. My mom suggested this ring and I knew…I knew you had to have it. We got it cleaned, buffed and sized. Your hands are much more delicate than my great grandmother’s. I’ve been an anxious, fidgety wreck since I picked it up this morning. I was terrified you were going to say no.” Blushing, he looked at me. “I thought you were going to say no.”

“Edward, I would have been a fool if I had said no. You’re it for me, too. I love you,” I smiled, taking his face in my hands. “We’re going to get married.”

“We are, my love,” he crooned, dipping me deeply. “Now, I want to kiss my fiancée. May I?”

“You never have to ask, Edward,” I breathed, massaging his cheek.

“Good to know, Mrs. Cullen,” he purred, covering my mouth with his.

**A/N: Do you think I would have had her say no? Pshaw! Now, posted on my blogs and tumblr is her engagement ring, along with the courtyard. Links are up on my profile. You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation or on twitter: tufano79. Lemon warning next chapter…just saying…**

**And then… _drama!!!_**

**Leave me some.**

**Oh, and this chapter was soooooo quick to come together. Fifteen minutes, I kid you not. Toodles!**

 


	112. Chapter 112

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

***Lemon Warning…***

**Chapter 112**

**BPOV**

We made out in the courtyard, softly caressing each other until I started shivering uncontrollably. Edward’s wool tuxedo jacket was warm, but the temperature had truly dropped. My teeth were chattering. Edward enfolded me in his arms, his evergreen eyes twinkling with love and devotion. “I don’t want my fiancée to catch her death,” he said, picking up my hand and kissing my ring. “Mrs. Cullen…”

I loved that. His voice deepened and he held me ever-tighter. But my rattling teeth broke the spell. He swept me in his arms, carrying me back inside and sat us down near a roaring fireplace. He held me to his body, rubbing his hands over my back and shoulders. “I’m sorry, sweet girl. I hope you don’t get sick,” he said.

“I’m fine. I just need to defrost,” I smiled, kissing his lips. He smiled, his warm lopsided grin. His left hand threaded with mine, looking at the ring that now adorned my finger. “It’s gorgeous, Edward.”

“My Nana, she was a smart woman,” he chuckled, wriggling the ring with his thumb. “I can’t imagine this on anyone else’s hand but yours. You’re not mad that it’s not huge or new?” He looked panicked.

“Edward, baby, I love it. You know me,” I whispered, brushing his hair from his eyes. “This ring has a story, a history. We’re adding to it, prolonging it and so proud that you chose me to give it to.”

“It was actually my mom who suggested it. I went to talk to her on Monday, to see if she knew anyone that sold more antique-looking rings. I never expected her to give me this,” he pulled me closer to his body and he kissed my ring again. He smiled sweetly. “You’re mine, sweet girl.”

“As you are mine, too,” I giggled, leaning forward to kiss his soft lips. I pulled back, my laughter growing. “You know Alice is going to shit a brick, right?”

“Ugh…our wedding is going to be a three-ring circus if we don’t put the kibosh on her right away,” Edward groaned, rolling his eyes. “I don’t know about you, but I don’t want the three-ring circus. I want you, me, a preacher or minister and we’re married.”

“I don’t think your mom would enjoy that too much,” I quipped.

“True. But something small,” he breathed, tightening his arms around my waist.

“I do like that,” I beamed. I know that a woman’s dream was to plan her wedding day, but I didn’t want a huge fiasco. That wasn’t me. I didn’t like to be the center of attention, really. Our families, a few friends, dancing and some good food. That would be a perfect night. All that mattered was that Edward was my husband and that I was his wife. Edward hummed quietly, kissing behind my ear and I shuddered, my body aflame with desire and joy. If we stayed in the lobby, I would have dragged him to the front desk, demanding a room. Tempting as that may be, I murmured, “We should head back. They may send a search party.”

“I’m not ready to share you yet,” Edward pouted adorably, kissing my nose. “Just a few more minutes?”

 _Who am I to deny that?_ “Kay,” I sighed, snuggling deeper into his arms. “The calm before the storm?”

“Yeah,” he chuckled, nuzzling my neck. “My mom knows. So does Jasper.” I shot him a look. “Jasper helped me get the courtyard. Or rather, he suggested it. He also knew how nervous I was about asking you. I really was afraid you’d say no. We’ve been together for such a short amount of time…”

“Edward, that may be true, but you’ve shown me more love and kindness. I can’t remember feeling this content, happy and cherished,” I whispered. He smiled beautifully. “I’m blessed to know you, to love you. I’m so grateful that you didn’t give up on me when I shut myself away.”

“I knew you were special, sweet girl,” Edward murmured, his large, warm hand cupping my cheek. “With as much pain you went through, you needed to heal. To truly heal. I’m grateful you chose me.” He leaned forward and captured my mouth with his. The tenderness of this kiss made my heart burst in joy and I shuddered in his arms. We kissed languidly for a few moments until a few of the nurses that worked at the hospital walked passed us, cackling about something. I jumped back, blushing furiously. “We probably should head back into the ballroom.”

“Okay,” I answered, getting up from his lap.

He stood up, kissing my knuckles again. Together, we strolled back into the ballroom. Esme looked at us, her eyes twinkling and from her wide grin, she knew that I had said yes. Handing Edward back his tuxedo jacket, I sat down. Edward took his place next to me and handed me a champagne flute. We clinked our glasses together, kissing once more before Edward turned to his family. “We have announcement to make,” he began, holding my left hand in his right. Esme gasped, her hands flying to her face. Edward gave her a look, but his eyes laughing.

“What, son?” Carlisle asked, sipping from a coffee cup.

“Well, I asked Bella to marry me and she said yes,” Edward beamed, leaning in again to kiss me once more.

Alice jumped up and she ran over to me, throwing her arms around my neck. She was squealing so happily that I couldn’t even imagine the damage she was causing to my eardrums. “Show me! Show me! Show me!” Alice said, sitting on Edward’s lap. He just laughed, obliging her squirming and her happiness. I held up my hand, watching my engagement ring sparkle beautifully underneath the lights of the ballroom. “Oh, Bella…Edward, where did you get this?”

“It was Great-Grandmother’s ring,” Edward said. “The ring that she gave Dad to propose to mom with, but after he had already chosen a ring.”

“It is perfect,” Alice breathed, hugging me again and kissing her brother’s cheek. “Bella, you have to let me plan your wedding.”

“I want to plan my own wedding, Alice,” I giggled. “We’ve been engaged for fifteen minutes. Breathe, woman!”

“Can I, at least, help?” she murmured, her eyes beseeching me. “Let me design your dress, please?”

“That does sound perfect,” I beamed. “But, we’ll talk about it later. I want to enjoy the rest of the night and celebrate my engagement with my fiancé.” Alice pouted. “Ali, I love you, but please?”

“Okay, okay,” she said, getting up from Edward’s lap. “I’ll give you tonight and through Christmas, but after that, we have a lot to do.”

“We’ll see,” I said, giving her a wry little grin. The DJ announced that it was last call for the silent auctions. I reluctantly left my new fiancée to check on the items I had bid on and bid on a few more with Esme and Kate. Ten minutes later, I went back to the table and Edward swept me onto the dance floor. We stayed there until the DJ stopped the music for a few announcements from the organizers of the benefit. I was called up to the platform; my work on the calendar was a huge success, earning the children’s wing over thirty thousand dollars since it went on sale after Thanksgiving. It had been on sale in the gift shops, local stores and online through the hospital. I received a plaque. So did the fire house, which Garrett accepted on their behalf. After the announcements and words of appreciation, the DJ said that the silent auction was over and he called out a list of names who had won. I was on there a couple of times, along with Esme, Garrett and Alice. I picked up my purse and went to pick up my winnings.

Suffice it to say, Edward was set for Christmas. I also managed to get presents for Alice, Charlie and Edward’s parents. Speaking quietly with Garrett, I asked him to take the auction items with him since I didn’t want Edward to see them. Garrett smiled and told me to pick them up from his house while Edward was on duty. Kate was off for the next couple of weeks and could give them to me, since she didn’t have to work because she was on vacation until after the New Year.

The rest of the evening was spent dancing and celebrating our engagement. We had our pictures taken by the photographer. She knew me and said she send me copies of the photos to my email for our announcements. Shortly after that, Edward’s green eyes stared at me lovingly, but there was a sizzling fire burning behind them. With a searing kiss, I suggested that Edward call the limo. He nodded slowly, a sexy smirk planted on his face. He pulled out his cell phone and made a call. I went back to the table to say goodbye to our friends and his family. Alice hugged me fiercely, her arms nearly cutting off my circulation.

“I’m so happy we’re going to be sisters,” she said in my ear. “You belong in our family, Bella.”

“Thank you for welcoming me,” I replied, squeezing her tightly. “And for not giving up on me even though I pushed Edward away.”

“It needed to be done,” she smiled, standing back. “I knew you two would be perfect for each other, but when you met, it wasn’t the right time. Now? You’re happy and healthy, getting married to my brother. And your wedding will be the most perfect thing for you two.” With a wicked glint, she smirked. “Now, go celebrate with him. Don’t have too much fun. Remember, he has to work tomorrow.”

I blushed, slinking away from her. She was laughing and I found Edward talking to Garrett. He gave me a hug and congratulated both of us before dashing back to the dance floor with his wife. “Are you ready, love?” Edward asked, his hand snaking around my waist.

“Have you seen your parents?” I asked. “I want to say goodbye to them. They weren’t at the table.”

“They were talking with the chief of staff,” he replied, leading me to the lobby. His parents were chatting with an older gentleman. “My father is on the short list for that man’s replacement. Eleazar is ready to be retired and to spend time with his grandbabies.” We walked over to them and Edward kissed his mother’s cheek. “So sorry to interrupt. We’re going, Mom.”

“Do you have to?” she asked. Eleazar and Carlisle laughed at her slightly put-out expression.

“We do. I have a shift tomorrow,” Edward explained. “And the next day. Remember?”

“Yes, I do,” Esme murmured, rubbing my arm. “You will be coming to the house for Christmas, right, Bella?”

“I plan on it. Do you need me to bring anything?” I asked.

“Just yourself and a smile,” Esme replied. I smiled, knowing that I had something for both her and Carlisle, thanks to the silent auction. She wrapped me in a hug, whispering, “Welcome to the family, sweetheart.”

“Thank you, Esme,” I whispered back, loving the feeling of a motherly touch. She kissed my cheek. Carlisle gave me a warm embrace, too. Eleazar offered his congratulations and we headed toward the entrance since the limo driver had texted Edward, informing us that he was at the curb. Helping me into the limo, Edward slid next to me and he was staring at me hungrily. Once the driver got into the car, Edward raised the privacy partition and moved me so I was on his lap. “The ride is not that long to my house, baby,” I teased.

“I don’t care,” he said, his voice husky and filled with need. “I…I just have to hold you, kiss you.” He pulled me to his mouth and tenderly, he caressed his lips with mine. I moaned, melting against his body. His arms banded around me, moving us as close together as possible in the backseat of a moving limo. We made out like teenagers, our touches sweet and gentle. The love I felt from him made my heart swell. Yes, there was heat and sexual desire behind our kissing, but Edward’s devotion to me was apparent. I felt the same way.

I had been so afraid before. James had squashed my belief in humanity. His fists had taken away my daughter, my child and a small part of my soul. My mother had taken his side. I never thought she would do something to hateful. And to breeze in, uninvited, Labor Day weekend, acting like nothing had happened. I was able to move past it with Edward’s patience, love, and support. I was able to heal, fully, with the help of my best friend and soon-to-be sister, Alice. I was finally able to admit that I needed help and I got it, allowing me to move on with my life and live my own fairy tale.

“We’ve stopped,” Edward chuckled, nuzzling my neck with his lips. With a soft caress, he looked out the window and I could see my house. “And we’re home.” He turned back to me and he cupped my cheek. Something in my eyes must have troubled him. “Are you alright, love?”

“I’m wonderful,” I smiled, kissing his lips before easing off his lap. “Just sad that the ride is over. I do enjoy making out with you.”

“Well, once we’re inside, we can continue,” he quipped, growling against my neck. I giggled, swatting at his chest. He got out of the limo, signing for the payment. He swept me in his arms, carrying me up the stairs and finagling the door open. We almost fell inside, laughing as Edward collapsed on the couch in the living room. The lights from my seven foot tree that stood in the window glowed lowly, making Edward look so handsome, almost ethereal.

“You’re wounding my fragile ego,” I teased. “Am I really that heavy?”

“Never. Just balancing you, trying to open the door and not being able to see? Bad combination,” he snickered. “You are as light as a feather, love. My dear Mrs. Cullen.”

“Not yet, baby,” I said, getting up from the couch. “Come on. I need some help out of this dress.”

“I like the sound of that,” Edward purred. “You, wearing nothing but my ring…that sounds fucking awesome.” He pulled me to his hard body, dipping me as his mouth descended onto mine. It was an all-consuming kiss. I felt it in my toes. Breathless, he pulled back, giving me a seductive, sexy smirk. Righting us, he led us to the stairs and up to my bedroom. I love Christmas and I tend to go all out for decorating. My room was bathed in a warm light of the colorful twinkle lights I had on the tiny tree in the corner of my bedroom. Edward was staring at me, his eyes piercing through mine. “I’m so happy. So unbelievably happy, Bella. I love you so much. I can’t wait to start our lives together.” He ran his fingertips down my cheek. I shuddered at the barely-there touch. “I will spend the rest of my life striving to make you as happy as I am, right now.”

“Edward,” I breathed, tears brimming in my eyes. “Words cannot express how elated I am.”

“I know, love. Let me show you,” he murmured, his hand gliding down my back and reaching the zipper of my silver gown. He stared at me, his fingers caressing the soft skin just between my shoulder blades. I nodded. He gave me his lopsided grin before lowering the zipper. Leaning forward, he pressed a soft kiss just behind my ear. My heart was stammering against my chest and I felt like my body was on fire. I gripped his lapels, trying to keep myself upright. My dress loosened and Edward slid it off my body. His mouth glided up my jaw and he hovered above my mouth. I closed the distance and moaned when my lips came in contact with his. He enfolded me in his arms, turning us so I was on my bed.

I moved back, kicking off my heels. Edward shrugged out of his tuxedo jacket. I gently tugged on his shirt, bringing me closer to me. I wanted him. I pulled on his bowtie, loosening it and trying to work on the buttons. Edward was kissing me and it made it difficult to work the tiny buttons. Sitting up, he tore apart his shirt and tossed it onto the floor.

_That was hot._

His muscles rippled and I stared wantonly as he barbarically shredded his clothes to feel my skin against his. He caged me with his arms, his breath coming in erratic pants. His eyes were green fire, blazing for me. “Tonight is all about you, Bella,” he said, his voice rough and commanding. I felt my lacy thong flood with my desire. “I want to show you how much I love you and that I will cherish you forever.”

My eyes filled with tears as I looked up at him. Never in my life did I expect to have a man who would be so wonderful, kind, loving and sweet. He was mine and he loved me. He showed me how it was supposed to be like, how I was supposed to be loved. “Don’t cry, sweet girl,” he whispered, wiping my tears away. “I never want to see you cry.”

“I’m happy,” I breathed, pulling him closer to me. He fell into the cradle of my legs. Wrapping my legs around him, I held him flush with my body. His lips were moving against mine, commanding me and making me powerless to his control. I loved it and his actions were making me melt. He rolled us and I was perched on his lap. He stared at me, his eyes warm. His fingers traveled along my collarbone. I shuddered, my head falling back as I arched my breasts to him. He moved his fingers further south, circling my breasts. “Don’t tease…” I pleaded.

“It’s not teasing if I plan on following through,” he chuckled, his hands palming my breasts. Edward’s thumbs roughly rubbed across my nipples and I bucked on his lap. “Fuck, baby. You are so god damned sexy.”

“Hmmmmm,” I moaned, rolling my hips over his growing arousal. My lacy panties were ruined, soaked through with my wetness. “Baby…I need you.”

“You have me,” he crooned, his lips wrapping around my nipple. He looked up at me, flicking it with his tongue. Biting down slightly, I yelped in surprise, but my pussy clenched and ached from the feeling. “You’ll always have me.” He rolled us again and he kissed down my belly. Lifting my ass, he pulled my panties from my body. Keeping me up, he languidly licked the length of my sex. I damn near exploded from the feeling. His eyes were feral, carnal as he feasted on me. I toyed with my breasts, earning me a guttural growl between my legs. I smirked, twisting my nipples and thoroughly enjoying Edward’s ardent tongue moving inside of my pussy. Within moments, I was screaming in pure pleasure, waves of ecstasy crashing over me from Edward’s expert tongue and long-ass fingers. Gently, he lowered me back to my bed and crawled up my body, smiling smugly. “I will never tire of seeing you come apart, my love.”

“And it’s your turn,” I giggled, pulling him down to me. He moaned as I plunged my tongue between his lips, hooking my leg over his hip. My hands slid down his muscular torso and I reached the belt of his tuxedo pants. Making quick work of it, I pushed his pants over his hips and he pulled himself away, to shimmy out of his clothes. Once he was gloriously naked, his warm body pressed against me. I could feel his arousal caught between us, pressing against my hip. I desperately wanted to taste him like he did to me. I reached for him, wanting to return the favor but he pinned my hands above my head. I pouted, panting heavily.

“Tonight is all about you, sweet girl,” he said, his voice deep with desire and want. He gently nudged my thighs apart and rolled his hips. His cock teased me, taunted me. I whimpered his name, struggling against his hold. Keeping my hands together with his left hand, he ran his dick along my swollen core, dripping with arousal that he had induced. Finding my entrance, he slid in and the most delightful sound of a growl and whimper erupted from his lips. Once he was fully sheathed within me, he released my hands and sat back, bringing me with him. He was holding me above his cock, swirling my hips. I was completely surrounded by my fiancé. We were a tangle of arms, legs, sex and love. I was grinding over him and he was thrusting upward, filling me with everything he had. “Bella…” he breathed, his nose skimming my jaw. “I love feeling you wrapped around me. You’re _everything_ to me, baby.”

“As you are to me,” I whispered, kissing him deeply. With a low, rumbling growl, our tongues tangled and he tightened his hold around my body. He pulled back, his hand cupping my breast and kissing my neck. I moaned, tugging on his messy hair, clenching my swollen pussy around him. My fingers were clinging to his back, digging into his pliant flesh as my second orgasm of the night threatened to spill over. He held me and he moved faster inside of me, his lips attached to my collarbone. I could feel him grow, twitching inside and I knew he was close. My body began to shudder. Edward whimpered, his hand sneaking between us and rolling my clit with his slick fingers. “Edward!” I squeaked as my orgasm zipped through me, coming out of nowhere.

“That’s it, love. Come for me,” Edward whispered, pounding me. I clung to him, my fingers digging into his shoulders while my pussy milked him for all he was worth. I could feel his own orgasm, filling my sex. With another shudder, I collapsed against him as he stopped his thrusts, but stayed inside. He gently lay me back onto the comforter, rolling us to the side. He slipped out of me and kissed me tenderly, the love emanating from every pore of his body. His eyes were so very bright and very happy, radiating with pleasure and love. “I’m so happy you said yes. We’re getting married.”

“We are,” I breathed, kissing his forehead. “I never dreamed that I could get a fairy tale ending…”

“This isn’t the ending, my sweet girl. It’s only the beginning,” he smiled, kissing me deeply.

**A/N: So, there’s the lemony, citrusy goodness. Some pervy pics are on my tumblr. Link for that is on my profile. Pictures of the benefit and such are on my blog and tumblr. Again, links are on my profile.**

**Up next will be leading up to Christmas and at the end of Bella’s chapters will be James and Laurent’s little surprise for Edward. Leave me some!**

 


	113. Chapter 113

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**Chapter 113**

**BPOV**

“Kate, you have no idea how much I appreciate you and Garrett taking all of this loot home with you,” I said, loading it up into my car. “With the engagement, Christmas, Edward having to work the day after the benefit…” I blushed as I remembered how sore he was the next day after we got engaged. He went to work with a goofy, happy smile on his face, but he was moving like an old man. I was also hurting, too. Our lovemaking went from sweet, reverent to some hardcore fucking that put a pretty significant hole in my wall behind my bed.

Edward was determined to keep it there for all time as a souvenir of the most important night of his entire life. I was _tempted_ to agree with him. I ended up buying the supplies to patch it, but had yet to do it, because I was still thinking about leaving it be.

I was broken out of my reverie by Kate as she gave me another basket from their spare room. “Bella, please! Your calendar has made a mint for the hospital. It was the least I can do,” Kate snickered, handing me another basket. “Besides, Garrett got some ideas for Christmas by just looking at all of these goodies.”

“Anything you want, take it! It’s yours,” I said, gesturing to the pile of gift baskets in the back of my car.

“Really?” she whispered. “Garrett had been eyeing that Ass Basket. The man has a stomach of iron and is always looking for ways to make it quiver in fear.’”

“Have at it. Originally, it was for Emmett because he is the grill master, but since you did all of the heavy lifting for me and kept these gifts for me,” I said, finding the basket and walking it back into Kate’s foyer. “I’ll find something else for, Em.”

“Anything related to food, beer or the Bears, you’re golden,” Kate suggested. “If you can combine all three, he’ll love you for life. Do you want to stay for lunch? I’m kind of bored being on vacation and my playmate is at work.”

I giggled. “I’d like that. I do have to be back at the office by two for a meeting with Northwestern Memorial Hospital. They want me to overhaul their website. Make it more user friendly,” I explained. “According to the chief of staff, and board of directors, there were a lot of complaints when the last upgrade happened and they fired their webmaster.”

“Ugh, yeah. Our IT department has been handling it, but it’s a hot mess. We need someone professional to fix it,” Kate said, leading me into her kitchen. “Sooooooo…tell me about the engagement.” She was grinning excitedly, reaching for my hand and fawning over my ring.

“You lure me into your kitchen to talk about my upcoming wedding. I see your devious plan,” I barked out, laughing.

“What? Garrett and I have been together since before the dinosaurs. I have to revel and live vicariously through you. Young love…ahhhh,” she sighed. “Have you made any plans for your wedding?” She went about making a quick lunch of cheese, sausage and antipasto.

“Nothing yet. We both know that we want it to be quiet and small, just close friends and family. I’m not a fan of being the center of attention, nor have I planned this fairytale wedding since I was in diapers.”

“That would be Alice,” Kate said dryly. “Has she started to blindside you with ideas?”

“She’s given me until after Christmas. After that, we’ll start planning,” I shrugged. “I just want to enjoy being engaged. I never dreamed I would have gotten this far.” I looked down to my finger, making the ring wriggle with my thumb. Smiling, I looked back up at her. “I love him so much and I’m so grateful to have him in my life.”

“Edward is one of the rare ones,” Kate said, handing me a plate. “He is just this genuinely good guy to the core and he would do absolutely anything for you.”

“I would do the same,” I smiled, tucking into my lunch. “He saved me.” Kate’s brow furrowed. I told her an abbreviated version of my story and she was shocked. Kate wanted to castrate James with a rusty spork and her hatred of my mother rivaled Edward. I was betrayed by her, but naively, I was holding out hope that I was just imagining it and we’d be okay. Though, the pessimist believed that my mom was secretly involved with my whole relationship debacle with James and even now with the fires surrounding my friends.

We chatted amiably until I had to leave for my meeting with the chief of staff and board of directors of the hospital. I thanked her again and we made tentative plans to go out with all of the girls, Alice, Leah, Angela, Jessica and Esme to have a night out on the town. With a hug, I clambered into my car and drove back to my office.

Though, I had a distinct feeling that I was being followed.

**A/N: All of the gift baskets will be posted on my blogs and tumblr. You can find the links for those on my profile. You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation or on twitter: tufano79. Leave me some!**

 

 


	114. Chapter 114

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**Chapter 114**

**BPOV**

The next couple of days was spent wrapping presents and finishing up assignments before we closed the office for the holidays. The Monday following New Year’s, we’d be back in business, but I wanted to give my employees some time off with their families. Before I knew it, Edward was parked outside and we were loading up the presents into the trunk of his Mustang to drive up to his parents’ place on Christmas Eve.

“God, I missed you, sweet girl,” Edward cooed, enfolding me in his arms after we finished packing up his car. “Working two days in a row? Hmmmm, not worth it.”

“But having you off for a week is _soooo_ worth it,” I sang. “Christmas with your family sounds like such a dream.”

“And a few days just to be with you, truly celebrating our engagement is even better,” he smiled crookedly, kissing my lips softly. “What we did the night we got engaged was amazing, but I want to truly relish our happiness.”

“I love the sound of that,” I breathed. “Now, let’s head to your parents’ place before Alice texts me one more time.”

“Alice _loves_ Christmas. She’s like a hyperactive five year old when there is anything revolving around presents and the holidays,” Edward chuckled. “Be prepared, she will wake us up at the crack of dawn to open gifts on Christmas morning.” I groaned, wrinkling my nose. “We’ve tried to get her to stop, but it’s gotten worse with age.”

“Is Jasper going to be there?” I asked.

“I think he will,” Edward nodded. “He’s always had to work on Christmas because he was low man on the totem pole. He got off this year since he’d been on for the past four years on Christmas. His supervisor felt bad for him. He’s off for Christmas, but is working New Year’s and Easter. Maybe he can wrangle her in.” He leaned in, kissing me softly. “Now, let’s go have some delicious Christmas dinners and be spoiled by my parents.”

A short drive later, we arrived at Carlisle and Esme’s. I was swept into the kitchen with Alice and Esme while Edward was told to put our bags into his bedroom. I helped making appetizers and dinner, which smelled amazing. Emmett joined us along with Jacob, Seth, Claire, their baby and Leah. We nibbled on the appetizers and laughed. I was curled up against Edward’s side. Leah, Esme and I put the dinner on the table in the early evening. Alice was banned since she had had a great deal to drink and was a bit sloppy.

Once we had eaten, Alice sobered up and we settled into the living room, sitting around a massive, nine-foot tree. Esme passed out presents. All of the bags were the same size and presumably the same thing. Opening them up, we found matching pajamas and some fluffy socks. Esme said that we needed to wear them to bed tonight so that we would be coordinated for our Christmas morning. With hugs and kisses, Jacob and the rest of the Clearwater’s left since Jacob and Seth had to work. Leah was on a temporary leave of absence since the fire in the bar had rattled her to the core. She froze at a scene. Garrett gave her time off and requested that she go to counseling. Esme invited Claire and Leah to the house for the holiday, but they were going to the firehouse for their Christmas celebration.

Shortly after Jacob left with his friends and family, we all went to bed. Edward and I made love quietly, with whispers of love, promises of the future and just carnal want. When we fell asleep, just after three, we were naked, sated and blissfully entangled between the sheets and with each other. No sooner did we fall asleep that an obnoxious rapping attacked our door. “Wake up! Wake up! It’s Christmas!!!”

“Ugh, Alice,” Edward groaned, dragging his naked ass out of bed. He opened the door, poking his head out of the room. “We just fell asleep, Alice. Give us until ten.”

She screamed, running away. I laughed, my head buried in the pillows. He crawled back into bed and curled around me. “Did you show her your goodie bits?” I snickered.

“Yep. And all of your bite marks,” he said, burying his nose into my hair. “My sexy little vampire.” His arms snaked around me, one hand resting under my head and the other gently squeezing my breast. Within moments, we both crashed, sleeping until after eleven. We got dressed into our pajamas, heading downstairs and meeting everyone down in the family room. Alice was cuddled next to Jasper, not making any sort of eye contact with either Edward or me. Esme giggled as she handed me a cup of coffee. Presents had already been distributed and set up in the family room.

I was shocked at the amount of gifts I had received. Renee usually forgot Christmas and Charlie sent me a check in a card. This year, he had sent me a present. It had been delivered to Edward’s condo and it was something that I never expected from him, a scrapbook of all of my pictures from when I was a kid. I didn’t see him all that much, but my grandmother had obviously kept in touch with him, sharing pictures with Charlie. I was a snot sobbing mess by the time I was done looking through the scrapbook, reading each note that he included with the photos. He’d written them when he received them from my grandma. Charlie, in his letter that accompanied my present, said that he wanted to be in Chicago but since he was the chief, he gave his deputies the time off to be with their families. He did, however, promise to make it out in the next few weeks so we could celebrate our engagement.

We dressed after we opened presents and went to the children’s ward at Northwestern Memorial. It had been a tradition for years since Carlisle started working there. We handed out small gifts to the kids who were stuck in the hospital on Christmas. Emmett dressed up as Santa and he jovially moved from room to room, giving the kids their presents. Even with all of the sadness in the ward, the kids smiled happily, excited to see Santa and get a personalized visit.

After the hospital visit, we went back to the Cullen’s and enjoyed another delicious meal before we all left to go to our respective homes. Edward was staying with me since he wanted to celebrate our Christmas privately.

I couldn’t wait.

**A/N: Up next will be Edward and Bella’s Christmas celebration and…I’ll leave it at that. Pictures of the presents distributed are on my tumblr and blogs. Links for those are on my profile. You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation or on twitter: tufano79. Leave me some!**


	115. Chapter 115

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**There will be an assumption of sex, but not described in graphic, pervy details…**

**Chapter 115**

**BPOV**

Arriving back at my house, Edward and I unloaded his car, carrying our Christmas presents into the foyer. Once they were settled inside, Edward guided me to the living room. On the floor, there were three presents. I had given him his presents at his parents’ place and had not expected a private gift exchange. “Edward, what is all this?” I said, arching a brow at him. “You honestly didn’t even need to get me any presents since you gave this lovely, little bauble.”

“Psssh…that was nothing. I only had to pay for sizing,” he chuckled, settling me down on the couch to pick up three presents, placing them on the table in front of me. “This is something that I thought up while I was working the day before yesterday. Open this one first…”

He handed me an envelope. Arching a brow, I tore into it and found an ad for the bed and breakfast we stayed at in Michigan. He also had written on top a few dates, all in the fall, during the height of changing seasons. “What’s this?”

“I know you said you wanted something small for our wedding. I was thinking that we could get married in Michigan at the bed and breakfast. When we went last fall, it was beautiful. I called them and they said that these dates are available if we want them. I put down a deposit, holding the days, but can get it back if that’s not what you want…” he trailed off.

“No…I want it. This is _ideal_!” I squealed, throwing my arms around his neck. “This place has so much meaning for us. I couldn’t think of a better place to get married.” I kissed him, moving so I was settled on his lap. “Thank you, Edward. This will save me a lot of hassle with your sister.”

“Oh, she will still be a pain in the ass, but she cannot get us to change the location or the dates. It’s _our_ wedding. Not hers. Though, a little bird did share with me that he was proposing at some point before the end of the year. Jasper is leaning toward doing the clichéd propose at midnight on New Year’s Eve.”

“He’s working,” I murmured.

“Not at midnight. He’s pulling an eight to four shift at the hospital and they’re going to some party in the heart of downtown, at the W Chicago, Lake Shore,” Edward explained. “But, enough about my sister. Open this next…” He placed a shirt box on my lap. I smiled, tearing into it and removing the lid. Inside, nestled inside the tissue paper were two shirts, both from his firehouse. Pulling them out, I smiled. They were his size with his name emblazoned on the back in bold letters. “Practice for when you take my name, Mrs. Cullen.”

“I love them,” I smiled, kissing his lips softly. “I will wear them with pride, Lieutenant.”

“Excellent,” he beamed, holding me closer to his body. “Perhaps, tonight, you can wear one of these as I make love to you? Hmmm, seeing you with nothing but my ring and my shirt?”

“Down boy,” I laughed. He just growled lowly, nuzzling my neck as he reached for the final gift, a bag filled with more tissue paper than probably necessary. He bit down on my earlobe before plucking the gift away. “Hey…”

“Before you open this, I want to preface it with the fact that when I was looking for your engagement ring, I thought of everything. Nothing that I saw in the jewelry stores caught my eye, except for one. But, I didn’t think it would be an appropriate ring to give you as an engagement ring,” he said, handing me back the bag.

“Is this your way of telling me that this is jewelry?” I quipped.

“Yes and I’m not taking it back. I couldn’t get this out of my head and wanted it for you because you deserve it,” he said, arching a brow. “Don’t be giving me shit that I spent too much money on you. I’d give you the world if I could…”

“All I want is you, Edward,” I breathed, leaning forward to kiss his soft, pink lips.

“And you have me,” he said, his hand squeezing my hip. “Now, I’m curious if you like this. Open it up, love.” I blushed, plucking out the mounds of tissue paper. In the bottom of the bag, there was a small box. It was wooden with some name of a jewelry store that I didn’t recognize. Cracking it open, I found a beautiful diamond and sapphire ring. It looked like an engagement ring, but with the glistening, warm blue of an oval sapphire in the center as opposed to a diamond. All around the sapphire were small, pave-set diamonds and they went down the shank of the ring. It was gorgeous and I would have loved this as my engagement ring, but the glittering diamond on my left meant more to me since it came from Edward’s family. “What do you think?”

“I think that it’s perfect and I understand why you had a hard time forgetting it,” I said, running my finger over the rich stone. Edward hummed, taking the ring out and sliding it onto my right hand. It was big, but not as ostentatious that I couldn’t wear it every day. “This is amazing, Edward.”

“You like it?” he asked, his voice unsure.

“I do, but you made the right choice with this,” I snickered, wiggling my engagement ring to watch the facets catch the light from the Christmas tree. “Let me thank you properly, Lieutenant.”

We made love in front of my Christmas tree, christening my couch and giving my neighbors a lovely view of my naked ass. _Not really_. Then, we went upstairs and had some wild monkey sex in the bed, adding to the holes in the wall behind my headboard. Eventually, we drifted to sleep just before dawn and stayed in bed almost the entire day, only getting up to go to the bathroom or get something to eat, leftovers from Christmas. It was amazing to just _be_ with Edward. His hands were constantly gliding over my bare skin and loving me reverently. The lack of clothing made our insatiable need that much more pronounced. We were joined together more often that being apart.

We did manage to get dressed by dinner, making the meal together and just cuddling together as we ate our stir fry and salad. I was doing dishes when Edward’s cell phone rang from its charger on the kitchen counter. He frowned when he saw Garrett’s cell number flash across the screen. “Oh, no…I’m not going in,” he grumbled.

“Be strong, baby. Be strong,” I giggled, putting the dishes into the cabinets.

He slid his finger across the screen, holding his phone up to his ear. “I’m not coming in, Garrett…What?” He pulled the phone away and turned it to speaker.

“…your condo was on the news, Edward. The fire in the condo complex was yours. It was completely torched,” Garrett said. His voice sounded wrecked.

“Nothing was salvageable?” Edward asked.

“No and there was a body inside, too. Along with a message,” Garrett growled.

“How can you leave a message in a fire?” I asked.

“Use accelerant,” Edward replied blandly, his skin pale. “What did it say?”

“’We’re coming for you. You’re next.’ I don’t know what it means, but it’s obviously a threat,” Garrett said. “And whoever is doing this is escalating.”

**A/N: Do you remember who was going to be used as the ‘bait’ for Edward’s condo? Also, pictures of the Chateau Chantal along with Bella’s ring will be on my tumblr and blogs. Links for all of those are on my profile.**

**Also, drama will begin to build, escalate…someone will be caught in the crosshairs of James, Renee and their insanity. Leave me some!**

 


	116. Chapter 116

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**Chapter 116**

**EPOV**

I was in shock, standing on the street across from my building. Bella was huddled next to me, her fingers twined with mine. Garrett was speaking with the arson investigator, but nothing could be done until the smoke cleared. However, based on the description from the crew, my condo was a total loss. Everything was gone. Nothing was salvageable.

“Edward, I’ll understand if you need to take some time to deal with all of this …” Garrett muttered, moving to stand next to me. “I can’t imagine what you’re feeling.”

“I don’t even know,” I said, holding Bella tighter. She rubbed my back, snuggled in my embrace. “I’m upset that my home has been burnt down, but relieved that I wasn’t in it.” I kissed Bella’s forehead. “Do we know who was in the condo?”

“Yeah. Who was the victim?” Bella asked, her brows furrowed.

“We don’t know. Like all of the other victims, the body is virtually unrecognizable,” Garrett answered as he looked at the medical examiner rolled out a gurney with a black body bag placed on top of it. “We do know that the victim was a man. He was tall and well-built, but other than that, we don’t know any more.”

“What time will the arson investigator be here tomorrow?” I asked, wanting to see the damage to my home.

“Probably early afternoon,” Garrett said, rubbing my arm. “Look, there’s nothing more you can do now. Go back to Bella’s and try to get some sleep. I’ll call you once the investigator is ready to do his inspection.”

He hugged Bella and urged us to leave the scene. In a daze, I followed my fiancée to my car. She drove us back to her house, parking in the garage. Once inside, Bella grabbed a bottle of water and picked out something from cabinet next to the fridge. Taking my hand, she led me upstairs and pushed me onto the bed. Handing me the water bottle, I saw what she had in her other hand. It was a prescription pill bottle. She shook out a pill, holding it out for me. “What’s this?” I asked.

“A Xanax,” she answered. “I can feel you trembling. It’ll help you sleep and calm you down.”

“Bella, this is not very legal,” I frowned.

“You just lost your home, Edward. I understand that you probably are confused, but I just know that once you lay down, your mind is going to go a million miles a minute,” she said. “Trust me? You may not think it, but you’ve been traumatized. This will help.”

“It won’t make me groggy, will it?” I asked, taking the pill.

“I don’t think so. I’m usually a little slow the morning after taking a pill, but I’m significantly smaller than you,” she smirked, opening the water bottle. “I solve it by taking half.” She handed me the bottle, her eyes filled with trepidation and worry. I took the pill, swallowing it with the water. She kissed me softly, helping me remove my clothes. We didn’t make love, but we did sleep naked. I needed to feel her. I had to feel her silky skin against me and her warmth all around me. She fell asleep quickly, mostly because she was physically exhausted from our sexual explorations between the sheets over the past few days.

I couldn’t fall asleep. Even with the pill, I was thinking about who would purposely set fire to my home. Why would they target me? Was this another way to get to Bella? Was the arsonist behind this that set fire to the realtor’s office and to Clear Waters?

Bella whimpered in my arms and I looked down at her. She was troubled and it showed on her beautiful face. Her brows were furrowed, her lips were pursed and her tiny hand was clenched into a tight fist on my chest. “No … James … don’t hurt Edward … Hmmmm, love him.”

“I’m not going anywhere, sweet girl,” I whispered, pulling her closer. But, I knew that whatever happened in my apartment was the beginning of something big. Something huge and it was going to affect both of us. I didn’t know how. I hated that. This nebulous _something_ was out there and we were the target. Pressing my lips, I clung to my fiancée, wanting to keep her safe and happy. I wanted to love her for the rest of my days, growing old with her. I wanted children with her, in whatever means possible.

I also just wanted this bullshit done.

I wanted my happily ever after, minus the drama. Would it happen or would this all explode in my face?

**A/N: Up next, meeting with the arson investigator and Bella asking Edward an important question. Leave me some!**

 

 


	117. Chapter 117

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**Chapter 117**

**EPOV**

I eventually fell asleep around dawn. My sleep was fitful, filled with nightmares of Bella being caught in the flames, being burned alive and I couldn’t do anything to reach her, to help her, to _save_ her. I woke up in a cold sweat, panting like I had run a marathon. It was sunny and the bed was empty. From the feel of it, Bella had been up for a long time. I heard her run up the stairs, bursting through the bedroom door. Her eyes were crazed. “Are you okay?” she asked breathlessly, crawling onto the bed. I shook the cobwebs, curious as to why she was freaking out. “You were screaming.”

“I was?” I asked, my throat on fire. My voice sounded raspy like I had been yelling or if I had been caught in a fire without my gear. “I didn’t know.”

She maneuvered on the bed, straddling my waist and wrapping her arms around my neck. “I thought someone was up here, murdering you,” she choked out, her nose buried into my throat. I snaked my arms around her tiny waist, pulling her ever closer. She sighed. Her fingers were massaging the base of my neck and I felt myself relax slightly, though I was still on edge. “Was it a nightmare?”

“Yeah,” I said, my hands slipping underneath her t-shirt and touching her silky smooth skin. I needed to feel her, to make sure she was safe.

“Do you want to tell me?” she asked. I hesitated and bile rose in my throat. I couldn’t relive that hell. I just couldn’t. My imagination recreated the most gruesome death for my fiancée. My hands stilled on her back, a cold sweat breaking out on my neck. “Was the nightmare about me?”

“Yes,” I choked out, squeezing my eyes shut. My memory of the nightmare was too fresh. I could see Bella’s burning body in this room that I didn’t recognize. I heard laughter and my own screams, sobbing for Bella to wake up. I didn’t want to tell her. It was bad enough that I dreamt it. I didn’t want her to obsess over it. I pulled her closer to my body, burying my nose into her hair. A few tears leaked out but I tried to maintain my composure.

“Edward, baby,” Bella began, taking my face into her hands, wiping my tears away. “You don’t have shoulder this alone. Please, talk to me? What was the nightmare about?”

“Losing you,” I hissed, staring into her fathomless chocolate orbs. I left it at that and held her tightly. She pressed me back into the pillows. I kept her suctioned to my body as I tried to forget the hellish memories of losing her. We stayed like this until my phone rang on the nightstand. Bella picked it up, handing it to me. She rolled off my body and curled up to my side. “Hello?” I answered.

“Edward, it’s Garrett,” my boss said. “The arson investigator is coming over to your condo today at two if you want to be here.”

“Okay,” I replied. “Was there any other damage to the building or just my unit?”

“Your downstairs neighbor has some water damage and the couple next door has some smoke damage, but yours is charred,” Garrett said, grimace clear in his voice. “Will you be there?”

“Yeah. I need to see what’s salvageable and figure out where the hell I’m going to stay,” I said, frowning slightly. “See you in a bit.” I hung up and looked down at Bella. She was angry. Her hand was in a fist and she was nearly panting in frustration. “Bella?”

“Don’t you want to stay with me?” she asked, her voice tiny and small.

“I would love to, but I didn’t want to assume,” I whispered, cupping her chin to encourage her to look at me. “I could stay with my parents or even with Alice.”

“Stay with me?” she pleaded, her brown eyes beseeching me. “I just think that with everything going on … I know that … Please?”

“I’ll stay, love,” I said, running my fingers down her cheek. “But, I don’t want to move in with you to be because I’m homeless.”

“I never want you to leave, Edward. It felt weird when you stayed at your condo. Hell, it feels weird when you’re at the firehouse,” she snorted. “I don’t want to fall asleep without you. I want to wake up in your arms. Yes, your condo burning is encouraging us to move in together sooner rather than later, but I honestly didn’t want you to ever go back.” She smirked. “I’ve grown quite attached to your snoring and hogging the bed.”

“I do not snore,” I huffed.

“Baby, I love you but you do snore,” she giggled. I wrinkled my nose, making obnoxious snoring sounds and tickling her sides. She squirmed, kicking on the bed and laughing. I kept snorting like a pig in her ear, just to listen to her laugh. We eventually calmed down when my phone rang again. This time, it was my parents. They had heard of my condo going up in flames. They were meeting us at the building while I met with the arson investigator. Our distraction of my pig impersonation/snoring demonstration had been interrupted. The reminder of my destroyed condo now hung in the air. “Why don’t you shower while I make you some lunch?” Bella said, kissing my lips.

“We’re not finished talking about this moving business, Bella,” I said.

“I know. After we meet up with Garrett and the arson guy,” she replied. “We’ll go from there.” Bella gave me a soft smile, brushing my sleep-ravaged hair a tug. “But, I do want you as my new roomie. Snoring and all.” She kissed me again before darting out of the room.

“I. Do. Not. Snore!” I bellowed, tossing a pillow at her retreating form.

**A/N: Kind of a mix of emotions. Edward is, tentatively, thinking about moving in with his fiancée. He is having nightmares about Bella and we’ll find out more about what happened in his condo. Leave me some!**

 


	118. Chapter 118

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**Chapter 118**

**EPOV**

My home was no more.

The place that I had bought was now destroyed, charred beyond all recognition. Most the damage had occurred in my bedroom. My bed was obviously where the fire started. As plain as day, the threat was scrawled out crudely with whatever accelerant was used to start the blaze.

Bella was standing next to me, her fingers threaded with mine. Her eyes were wide with disbelief as we took in all of the damage. Nothing was salvageable. Everything was gone. My furniture was piles of springs and charred fabric. The walls were black from the flames. The scent of fire, smoke and burnt rubber filled our noses, making it difficult to breathe normally. I cringed at the cost to replace all of it, but my parents who were with me along with Garrett and the arson investigator, assured me that my insurance would cover most of the costs. The money wasn’t an issue, but some things I had in my condo had sentimental value.

All of it.

I took some solace that I hadn’t been inside my condo when it went up in flames. From the explanation from Garrett, it was fast-burning fire that was very hot and extremely destructive.

“…and it would seem that the accelerant that was used to start the fire was the body we discovered,” the investigator said, his voice deep and husky. “It appears we have a serial arsonist in the city. This is the third fire that has had that particular signature. Not to mention, we don’t know how a person is used as the accelerant. This technology sounds brutal, cruel and sadistic.” He shuddered.

“How are you going to proceed?” Garrett asked, his nose wrinkled in anger. “Are there any clues as to who is doing this besides the bodies?”

“All of the fires were fast moving, hot and from what we could gather, a personal attack. The source of this fire was stemmed in Lieutenant Cullen’s bedroom,” he said. “How are all of these fires linked?”

“Probably because of me,” Bella muttered, a deep, red flush covering her creamy skin. She frowned, her beauty marred by her pain. “In every fire that has been started like this, the victims and the locations were all connected to me. The realtor’s office? Victoria sold me my office. Clear Water’s? I’m close with the family. And now Edward’s? I’m his fiancée, though I wouldn’t be surprised if he dumped my ass because of all of this drama and heartache.” Her face crumpled and she ran out of the condo, sobbing hysterically. I went to follow her, but my mom darted off after her. My father captured my arm, stopping me.

“Is this true, Lieutenant Cullen?” asked the investigator. I was pulled back to him, scowling at the fact that I couldn’t calm my fiancée. “Edward?”

“Sorry. But, yes, I believe it’s all connected to Bella,” I answered, my answers curt and snippy. “I suspect that it could possibly be her ex-boyfriend. He was a nasty fellow who liked to beat the shit out of unsuspecting pregnant women. He didn’t take too kindly when she up and left. Her mother’s a real peach, too. She alibied James when Bella accused him of assaulting her and killing her unborn daughter.” My father gasped at my callous description of Bella’s family. He knew, briefly, about her past, but not all of it. All my dad knew was that she was hurt by an ex and that he was no longer in her life.

“I think that we need to get the police involved. We have three fires with three separate murders. He’s escalating, too,” Garrett snapped. “And, not to mention, a strong idea of who the suspect is. What is Bella’s ex-boyfriend’s name?”

“James. James Dasher,” I replied, my voice cold. “And her mother is also in cahoots with this guy. Renee Dwyer.”

“I do agree that you need to discuss this with the police,” the investigator said, nodding slightly. “With the use of bodies as the means to start the fires, I think this would be best handled by the Intelligence Unit in the Chicago Police Department. Let me make some phone calls. I think it’s safe to assume that the police will want to speak with you, your fiancée and any of the other victims of these fires.” He took a grim look around my condo. “I’m sorry about the loss of your home, Lieutenant.”

“I’m glad that I wasn’t here,” I answered honestly. “No one would have survived this.”

“Things can be replaced, but you can’t,” my father murmured, his arm draping across my shoulders. “Neither can Bella.”

“Edward, you’re on paid administrative leave until you feel like you’re ready to come back,” Garrett said, looking around my condo. “You do what you need to do. Love up on your girl, have some wild baboon sex or go to Vegas to get hitched.”

“I like the first option,” I snorted. “And if I go to Vegas to get married, Mom would never forgive me.”

“Nor would your sister,” Dad snickered. We left my condo, securing it with a padlock. The door had been destroyed when the guys forced their way in. My mother had texted me, explaining that she had taken Bella back to their house and that we were spending the night. She asked me to pick up some clothes for us. I replied, saying that I would. I knew we needed to be coddled by my parents. That feeling of protection, I yearned for it and Bella desperately needed it.

Also, I knew that this was just the beginning of the nightmare and it was only going to get worse. I prayed that Bella and I were strong enough to withstand it. I couldn’t live in a world without her. She was my world, my love, my life, my future. I was going to fight like hell to keep it, but at what cost?

**A/N: Some Cullen cuddling coming up next … And don’t hate Bella. She’s feeling incredibly guilty. She loves Edward tremendously and the idea of him being hurt makes her sick. Everything will be find with these two. Leave me some!**

 

 


	119. Chapter 119

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex.**

**Chapter 119**

**EPOV**

My dad came with me to Bella’s brownstone while I picked up our clothes. He said he wanted to see Bella’s place … _our_ place … but, I think that he wanted to make sure that I didn’t lose my shit. I had been walking a fine line of anger, sadness and frustration since I stepped into my condo. Rage was close to the surface, too. The fact that James was behind all of this, it made me sick and I wanted nothing more than to pound him into the next century. The man was a monster, preying on my sweet fiancée. I didn’t want her to feel any more pain.

All she’s felt since her relationship with James was pain and he was still causing her this unnecessary anguish. I was not happy in the slightest. Couple that with the loss of my condo? I was one angry motherfucker.

“Edward, it’s okay to be pissed off,” my dad said, his hand on my shoulder. I shot him a look. _You think?_ “You’ve lost nearly everything and at the hand of Bella’s ex-boyfriend, supposedly.”

“What confuses the hell out of me is how they got in?” I grumbled, unlocking the back door to the brownstone and leading my father up to our bedroom. It still smelled like sex and just _us._ I couldn’t find it in my heart to really care. In fact, I was strangely proud. Offering my dad a seat, I picked up my duffle bag from the floor of Bella’s closet and stuffed in some boxers, a pair of jeans and a hoodie for me. I found some comfy yoga pants and another one of my hoodies for her, along with something to sleep in for Bella. I walked back into the bedroom, looking at my dad. He was comfortable on the chair opposite of the rumpled bed.

“Why does how they enter confuse you, Edward?” he asked.

“Because my condo is secured. The only way you can get in is if you have a key or the elevator code from the parking garage. From what Garrett told me, the door was locked from the inside. They had to force it open with the battering ram to put out the flames. How did someone get inside? The only people who have the key are you, Alice, Emmett and Bella,” I said, walking to the bathroom to pick up our toiletries. I tossed them into my bag and put that into the duffle. “You were at work and Mom was hanging out with Alice. Emmett was at the fire house and Bella was with me. Who got into my condo?”

“That’s something you’ll need to discuss with the police,” Dad said. “Do you have everything?”

“I think so,” I replied, slinging the bag over my shoulder. I also picked up Bella’s e-reader and my own book before going downstairs, getting into the driver’s seat of my Mustang. We drove to my parent’s place, parking on the driveway. Mom was waiting for us in the foyer, her eyes troubled. “Is everything okay? Bella?”

“She’s sleeping. I gave her an anxiety pill because she got so worked up. She asked for it,” Mom murmured, her green eyes shimmering with tears. “This is all so much for her. I know that you lost your condo, but the possibility that her ex-boyfriend and her mother are behind this? It’s weighing her down.”

“I know, Mom,” I sighed, tugging on my hair. “Should I get a bodyguard? Some form of extra protection? This is too close for comfort.”

“That’s a conversation you need to have with Bella,” Mom soothed, rubbing my back. “Now, why don’t you go up to your room and lay down with Bella? She was exhausted, but fitful.” I nodded, kissing my mom’s cheek and going upstairs. Bella was curled around my pillow. Her beautiful face was covered with tear stains and she looked so troubled, even in sleep. I slipped off my clothes and pulled Bella into my arms. She whimpered, but settled quickly against my chest. Her fingers were pressed to my torso and her ear was right above my heart. She sighed, cuddling closer to me. I didn’t sleep. I just held her, running my hands through her long, silky hair.

She stirred an hour later. When she realized she wasn’t alone in the bed, she shot up, staring at me warily. “You’re here,” she rasped, her voice tired. “Why?”

“Because you’re hurting,” I murmured, sitting up and reaching for her hand. The hand that wore my ring. “Because your past is coming dangerously close to ruining our future.”

“Why would you want a future with me?” she spat, curling up in a ball and tearing her hand away from me. “I’m poison. Everyone around me is getting hurt! First, Victoria, then Leah, Seth and Jacob and now you!”

“You are not poison. James and Renee, they are the poison,” I said, wrapping her in my arms and forcing her onto my lap. She struggled but gave up, slumping against me. Weakly, she wrapped her arms around my neck and she cried quietly. Her tears were falling freely on my shoulder. I held her tightly, wishing I could take her pain away. “Do you want to stay up here? Or do you want to spend time with my parents? I know my mom wants to love up on you.”

“Your mom is awesome,” she said, her voice sounding sad and dejected. “She helped me when I had my breakdown.” More tears fell down her cheeks. “Esme … She …” Bella was getting hysterical.

“Hey, hey,” I soothed, brushing her hair away. “What is this?” She didn’t respond, only shaking her head as tears spilled down her cheeks. My mom came into my room, carrying a tray and some tea. I looked at her. There was only one meal on the tray. My mom wanted to care for my fiancée. I was being banished, but it was probably for the best. I wasn’t helping her. “Bella, sweet girl, my mom’s here. Do you want her?”

“Y-Y-Yes,” she hissed, her body shaking uncontrollably.

I kissed her forehead, confused by her emotional outburst. Moving her onto the bed, I quickly dressed and gave my mom a look. She grasped my hand, holding it tightly before lightly shoving me out of the bedroom and closing the door. I went downstairs. Alice and Jasper were in the family room. My sister ran into my arms, hugging me tightly. “Are you okay, Edward?”

“I’m fine. My condo isn’t, but that is the least of my worries. Whatever happened to my condo is hitting Bella hard,” I said, sitting down on the leather sofa.

“The place where she felt safe, protected … it’s been tampered with … she’s exposed,” Jasper said. “Her biggest fear is losing you and the fire in your condo was a little too close for comfort.”

“You’re telling me,” I snorted humorlessly. “What can we do?”

“We protect her with our lives,” Alice said, her eyes fierce and her posture rigid. “James and Renee will not hurt that wonderful, beautiful woman ever again. She’s been dealt enough sadness. All Bella deserves is happiness, joy and love. We can give her that. You are the embodiment of that, Edward.”

“Then, why does she want Mom?” I asked, my brows furrowed.

“She wants a mother’s love. Renee never gave her that,” Dad answered. “She had it with her grandmother, but even that was temporary and fleeting. Bella loves you immensely, but the fact that her own _mother_ has a hand in what’s going on in her life. It’s stripped all of her emotions raw.” We sat quietly, not really watching what was on the television screen. I was worried for Bella and prayed that my mom would help her. Around midnight, Alice and Jasper left since he had to go to work. My father stayed with me until he couldn’t keep his eyes open. Despite my exhaustion, I just stayed on the couch, staring at the television, not seeing what was dancing on the screen.

Eventually, I dragged myself up the stairs. I slipped into my bedroom, seeing my mom in bed with my fiancée. Mom was gently caressing Bella’s hair, humming quietly. Bella was gripping her, almost crushing her. It was like she was afraid that my mom was going to disappear. Mom gave me a sad smile. “She’s so easy to love, Edward. Now, I know why you chose her.”

“Is she alright?” I asked.

“She will be. Her mother’s involvement in all of this has broken her spirit. The fact that your home was desecrated, burnt to a crisp, just made her so anxious,” she replied. “So very upset. She’s worried about you. Worried that you’ll realize that she’s not worth the trouble.”

“Mom, no. I love her,” I said, sitting down on the edge of the bed. I picked up Bella’s hand that was gripping my mom’s shirt. My ring sparkled on her finger, reminding me of the promise we’d made to each other.

“I know that. You know that, but right now, she is struggling in believing it,” Mom murmured, kissing Bella’s forehead. “Tomorrow, you need to talk to her. Put her mind at ease. She was too emotional today to see any sort of reason. Then, you discuss your plan on protecting her. We also need a plan on protecting you, too.”

“I don’t need protecting,” I scoffed.

“Edward, you may be strong and believe yourself to be infallible, but you’re not,” Mom said harshly. “Those monsters got into your condo. Your _secure_ condo. If she gets protection, so do you. And that’s final.”

Mom’s eyes broached no argument. Nor was I going to give her one. With a nod, I replied, “Yes, ma’am.”

**A/N: Yes, Edward lost his condo, but Bella’s feeling of safety was shattered. That’s why she fell apart. Up next will be their discussion, planning their protection and meeting with the cops. And let’s just say that this is the tip of the drama iceberg.**

 

 


	120. Chapter 120

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex.**

**Chapter 120**

**EPOV**

I ended up sleeping in Alice’s room. I left once my mom drifted off to sleep around four in the morning. I woke up to the smell of bacon, sausage and breakfast goodness. I didn’t want to get up since I was so fucking exhausted, but I dragged my ass out of my sister’s obnoxiously pink bedroom. In my room, the bed was neatly made. I took a quick shower since I still smelled of my destroyed home. Dressing in a pair of jeans and my hoodie, I went downstairs to find my mom and Bella making breakfast. My fiancée looked a little worn around the edges with puffy, red eyes and chapped lips, but there was a peace in her movements that I hadn’t seen before.

“Morning, Edward,” Mom chirped, handing me a large mug of coffee. I needed that shit desperately. I downed half the mug in one gulp, topping it off almost immediately. “Your father and I are going to run some errands. I wanted to wait until you woke up before we left. Also, the cops called. Sargent Voight and Detective Halsted will be here this afternoon to discuss your case.”

“Thanks,” I said, sipping more of my coffee.

Mom kissed my forehead, brushing my hair back. “You need a haircut, Edward Anthony,” she teased, ruffling my damp locks. I snickered. Mom walked over to Bella, enfolding her into her arms. “I love you, sweetheart. I’m just a phone call away if you need me.”

“Thank you, Esme,” Bella whispered, snuggling in my mother’s arms. My mom kissed Bella’s cheek before darting up the stairs to get my father, who was presumably in the bathroom or their bedroom. Once we heard them leave, Bella put a plate of blueberry pancakes, sausage, bacon and eggs in front of me. She wouldn’t look at me. Her body was hunched and she clutched her coffee mug like it was going to save her. I pushed away from the counter, getting up to talk to my love. She backed away, skittish like when we first met. “Eat, Edward. Esme said you didn’t have any dinner.”

“I don’t care about the food. I care about you,” I whispered, reaching to touch her. Tentatively, I cupped her cheek. She jumped slightly and then leaned into my hand. “I love you, Bella. Nothing will ever change that.”

“Even though I’m cuckoo for Cocoa Puffs?” she quipped sadly.

“You’re not. My dad explained it briefly and my mom gave me more insight,” I said, taking her tiny face in my hands. “I want you. I know that you are hurt deeply by your mother’s involvement and everything that is happening, but all I want is you.”

“I’m sorry about falling apart,” she sniffled, tears tracking down her cheeks. “You lost your home and I ended up having a nervous breakdown.”

“I think you were entitled since it was likely that James and Renee were involved,” I said, stepping closer to her and taking her coffee mug, placing it onto the counter. Tenderly, I wrapped her in my arms. She collapsed against me. Her sigh was shaky and her body was trembling. “I love you, Bella. I will _always_ love you.”

“I love you, too. I am truly sorry. I-I-I…” she trailed off.

“Shhhh,” I soothed, kissing her hair and swaying us gently. She didn’t cry. Bella did grip my hoodie and nestled closer, trying to burrow into my body. My stomach, though, decided to make its presence known and it growled angrily, begging for food. Bella giggled, dragging me to my perch and pushed my breakfast toward me. With a sheepish look, I tucked into my meal and we sat quietly. Bella was leaning against my shoulder as I ate. After I was finished, I did the dishes and led Bella into the living room. We sat on the plush sofa. Bella was curled to my side, idly playing with the strings of my hoodie. “Bella, I think we both need protection. Obviously, whoever is starting these fires is getting closer to us.”

“Like a bodyguard?” she asked.

“Something like that. Just some extra help. I don’t want you to be afraid anymore. I want to end this. All of this, sweet girl,” I muttered, wrapping my arms around her tiny body. “I want us to have a happily ever after.”

“I do, too. It’s just that all of this is …” she frowned, her hands clenching into tight little fists. “I feel responsible. I know that it’s not really my fault, but it was your connection to me that put a target on your backs.”

“We’re meeting with the police later today,” I said, holding her on my lap. “Hopefully, they will have some suggestions. All I know is that I want you to be safe and happy. I will do whatever it takes to ensure that.”

“And what about you?” she questioned, looking up at me. “You’re in as much danger as me, Edward.”

“Again, we’ll ask the police when we meet with them,” I said, kissing her softly. “For now, I’m going to be glued by your side until you get sick of me.”

“What about work?”

“I’m on paid administrative leave. I’ll probably see if I can go back in a month or so,” I shrugged. “Besides, I’ll need to deal with the aftermath of the fire. Insurance claims, cleaning out the place and putting it up for sale. That is if you are still okay with us being roomies.”

“I don’t want to be without you,” she whispered, her brown eyes filling with tears. “Ever.”

“I want to be with you forever, too, love,” I said. “Nothing will keep me away from you, Bella. I will be with you always.”

**A/N: Up next will be the conversation with the cops, Sargent Voight and Detective Halsted ( _Chicago PD_ connection…). After the conversation with them, time will move forward a bit. There will be more drama. Lots more. Who do you think will be the next target? Leave me some! **

 


	121. Chapter 121

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex.**

**Chapter 121**

**BPOV**

Edward and I stayed curled up in the living room after our conversation about getting protection. He just held me. I snuggled against his muscular body, idly twisting the strings of his hoodie. I was so tired from all of the emotions traveling through me. I hated James and my mother. Their involvement was circumstantial at best, but the reality is that they were the brain-thrusts who were possibly behind all of these fires. I was scared for Edward. He lost his home because of a brutal and destructive fire. Who was next? Alice? Esme? Any one of my friends and family could be the next target in their disgusting game.

The doorbell rang and Edward got up from his seat. I followed him, pulling my hair up into a messy bun. Opening the door, we saw two men standing on the front steps. One was older with inquisitive brown eyes and salt and pepper hair. He had a cocky sneer on his face and I knew you couldn’t fuck with him. The other guy was a touch taller with friendly blue eyes and an amiable smile. He seemed more relaxed. “Are you with the Intelligence Unit?” Edward asked.

“Yes, sir,” replied the older man. His voice was very raspy. I wanted to hand him a cough drop. “I’m Sergeant Hank Voight and this is Detective Jay Halsted. May we come in?”

“Of course,” Edward said, moving to the side. The two men walked in, stopping in the foyer. “I’m Lieutenant Edward Cullen from the Chicago Fire Department and this is my fiancée, Isabella Swan.”

“Nice to meet you,” Detective Halsted said, smiling at both of us. “And congratulations on your engagement.”

“Thank you,” I said, moving to stand next to Edward. My fiancé wrapped his arm around my waist, holding me close to his body. “Would either of you like a cup of coffee?”

“That would be lovely, Ms. Swan,” Sergeant Voight replied, nodding slightly. We walked back to the kitchen and I poured us all some coffee. Settling into the kitchen table, I sat next to Edward, my nerves taking hold in my stomach. “Now, let’s start first with the fire in your home, Lieutenant.”

“Call me Edward,” he replied. “I’m on paid administrative leave for the time being.”

“Okay,” Sergeant Voight nodded. “I got the preliminary report from the arson investigator and battalion chief. On our way over, we also received a phone call from the ME, identifying the body in your condo.”

“Who was it?” I asked.

“Laurent Mitchell,” Detective Halsted replied. “At least that’s what the dental records said. You may have known him by a different name. He stole the identity of a former fire fighter in Fort Lauderdale. He worked at your fire house, Edward. I believe, he was under your command.” He pushed a picture toward Edward and my fiancé growled.

“He wasn’t a fire fighter?” I asked.

“Technically, no. He went through the training but his psych evaluation caused him to not get his assignment,” Sergeant Voight explained. “He was preoccupied with fire and was a pyromaniac, really.”

“On my crew, I had someone who was not _trained_ to do the job?” Edward snarled, barely above a whisper. “How did he get past all of the background checks?”

“His paperwork was amazing. They were forgeries, which were linked back to a company in Jacksonville, Dwyer Consolidated,” Detective Halsted said, looking at his notes. I gasped. “Are you okay, Ms. Swan?”

“That’s Phil’s company,” I said, my eyes wide and gripping Edward’s arm. He took my hands in his, his brow furrowing in anger and frustration. “He’s married to my mother.” She was involved.

_Oh God …_

“We’ll come back to that,” Sergeant Voight said, pointing to the notes in front of Detective Halsted. “Edward, we believe that Laurent, who worked for you, made a copy of your keys while you were on shift. We spoke with the security guard and someone accessed the building, using your code, the night your condo burnt down. We dusted the keypad, but there were too many prints to get any sort of clear impression. It was clear that Laurent and his accomplice used the garage to gain access to your condo complex. At the insistence of Chicago Police Department, all of the residents got new codes and they changed the locks to all common area doors. Even though the keys say ‘Do Not Duplicate’ on them, doesn’t mean that some asshole from a hardware store won’t duplicate it.”

“This is from your building management,” Detective Halsted said, handing Edward an envelope. “It should have your new common area key and your new code. Though, I suspect you will not be needing it for a while.”

“I’m going to need it to sell the place after I get the money from the insurance to fix it,” Edward said. “Thank you.”

“Now, how did you know that Laurent had his papers forged at Dwyer Consolidated?” I asked.

“That company is a front,” Sergeant Voight explained. “Money laundering, forgery, fraud, human trafficking … the list goes on and on. The company has a signature in its forgeries and one of our experts recognized it.”

“Why is the company still open?” Edward asked, his jaw clenched tightly.

“That is up to the Feds. They are trying to bring down an entire ring of companies like Dwyer Consolidated. Now, you said that your mother is married to Phil Dwyer?” Voight barked. I nodded. “Any other known associates to him?”

“James Dasher. He’s my ex-boyfriend and I think that both he and my mother are linked to these fires,” I squeaked out.

“Do you have a picture of James?” Detective Halsted asked. I nodded, getting my cell phone and finding a picture of him online. “This is James.”

“Then, your guess that he is linked to the fires is correct. We saw him and Laurent ride up the elevator the night in question. James gave Laurent a pill just as he exited the elevator on your floor. An hour later, according to the security footage, James left using the stairwell. We’re trying to see how he got to Chicago, but he could have flown in on forged identification,” Voight said. “We figured out the who, but the why is alluding us and the how is a mystery, too.”

**A/N: So, James is connected. Can we say that he’s a moron for not realizing that there would be security cameras in an upscale building like Edward’s? Or perhaps, he wants to be caught? Or instill fear into Bella? He’s getting closer and closer. And Dwyer Consolidated … that’s some nasty shit. _Just saying_. Do you think Renee knows? Or the brain behind it all? Now, to be honest, Dwyer Consolidated is not going to be a big part of this story. It will all come together at the end. **

**Up next will be Edward’s conversation with the cops about protection and moving in with Bella. Leave me some!**

 


	122. Chapter 122

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex.**

**Chapter 122**

**BPOV**

_“Then your guess that he is linked to the fires is correct. We saw him and Laurent ride up the elevator the night in question. James gave Laurent a pill just as he exited the elevator on your floor. An hour later, according to the security footage, James left using the stairwell. We’re trying to see how he got to Chicago, but he could have flown in on forged identification,” Voight said. “We figured out the who, but the why is alluding us and the how is a mystery, too.”_

“James must be really fucking stupid,” Edward spat. “He didn’t even try to conceal his face riding up the elevator?”

“No. He even smirked directly at it when he got off the elevator on your floor,” Halsted said, shaking his head in disbelief.

“He’s not stupid. He’s trying to get me. Break me,” I muttered, curling up on the chair. “He wants me to know that he’s going to keep attacking my friends and family until I go back to him. Though his logic is deeply flawed. Why would I go back to a sadistic, horrible monster after all he’s done? After everyone he’s killed!”

“He’s trying to scare you back into his clutches, Ms. Swan,” Voight said, reaching over and patting my knee. I jumped away, going to get some more coffee. “I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable.”

“It’s not you, Sergeant,” I said, waving my hand. “It’s all me. James is … he’s … Edward, can you tell them?” Tears were falling down my cheeks. Edward got up, kissing my temple. He whispered for me to go into the living room to collect myself while he told my story. Twenty minutes later, Edward came and got me. I sat down on his lap, allowing his strength and love soothe me.

“Ms. Swan, I’m so sorry that happened to you,” Sergeant Voight said sadly, his brows furrowed. “James Dasher should be behind bars, rotting in a prison somewhere. We will do everything we can to ensure that for you.”

“And my mother? She’s not innocent either,” I snorted humorlessly. “For all we know, she’s the person in charge of Dwyer Consolidated, making all of those decisions in the illegal matters. Do you know when Laurent got his papers? The IDs?”

“Just shortly after you left Jacksonville,” Edward answered. “Just as you were signing the paperwork, taking ownership of your grandmother’s brownstone, Laurent Mitchell died and the Laurent that I knew was born. On paper, at least.” He kissed my temple, turning back to the pair in front of us. “What can we do to prevent this from escalating any further? My parents suggested protection, but what do you think?”

“We’ll have a squad car stationed on your street. Edward gave us your address,” Halsted said. “In addition, we’re going to put out an APB out on Renee Dwyer, James Dasher and Phil Dwyer, along with any known and unknown aliases. My guess, though, is that James may just stay put. We have yet to find his name on any flight manifests, but as mentioned before, he could be using a different identity.”

“We do have a current picture of him from the security footage in your building, Edward. That doesn’t mean that he won’t change his look. Be on the lookout for anyone suspicious. If you feel wary, call either one of us. This is a direct line to the Intelligence Unit and our personal cell phones," Voight explained, handing us a card. “We also included the rest of our team as well.”

“Thank you,” I said, taking the card and gripping it tightly.

“We’re going to do some more digging around with James, Renee and Phil. We can’t do much since Dwyer Consolidated is located in Jacksonville, but we can at least get some more information about the business and the people running it.” Voight and Halsted stood up, finishing their coffee. “We’ll be in touch and stay safe,” Voight said gruffly. I stood up and shook his hand, while Edward shook Halsted’s. Leading them out of the house, I collapsed onto the couch in the living room. The sun had set and the Christmas tree was twinkling in the front window.

“When will this end?” I whimpered.

“When I take James and wring his neck,” Edward growled, sitting next to me and pulling me across his lap. “I don’t think any jury would convict me. It would be one less monster in the world.” He cradled me in his arms, his fingers massaging my tense back. “Do you want to stay here tonight?”

“Yeah. Just one more night here with your parents would be nice. I was a hot mess yesterday,” I said, snorting derisively. “I would like to cook them dinner as a thank you.”

“They’d like that,” Edward said, kissing my forehead. “I’ll help you.” I got up and we worked on cooking Carlisle and Esme delicious home-cooked meal of chicken Marsala with rice, asparagus and a salad. They both were incredibly grateful and we enjoyed the dinner, talking about the conversation we had with Halsted and Voight. Carlisle said that the errands they ran were to interview security companies. He handed me a brochure of the company he thought would be the best fit for our needs. With all that was going on, I said I’d call to make arrangements in the morning.

After dinner, we watched a movie and then we went to our respective rooms. Esme gave me such a tight hug, giving me the mother’s love I needed since my own mother was so embroiled in this horrific situation with James. Inside of Edward’s childhood bedroom, we fell into bed. I needed to feel him and he gladly complied, stripping us both down to our bare skin. We made love, but it was more healing than anything. I needed to remember what it felt like to be cherished. My nightmares were of James taking what he wanted without any care for my needs. Edward’s touch was soft, reverent and so loving. I cried when he filled me, the love emanating from him filling the room.

Calming down from our love making, Edward was holding me flush to his body. His fingers were tracing my spine. “So, are you sure you want me as a roomie? Snoring habits and all?”

“I don’t want to let you go,” I murmured, tightening my hold on him. “I feel so clingy …”

“You have every right to be. I’m feeling the same way, sweet girl,” Edward soothed, cupping my chin. He pressed a soft kiss to my lips. “No matter what, though, I’m not going anywhere. I love you. I want to marry you. I want a future with you, Bella. Nothing will ever change that.”

“I love you, Edward, more than words can express,” I said, brushing his hair back. “You are _everything_ to me. I’m sorry for …”

“Don’t ever apologize. This is _not_ your fault, sweet girl,” Edward growled. “And I would walk through hell and back just to see you smile.” He kissed me deeply, pressing me against the mattress. I moaned quietly, tangling my fingers into his hair. We lost ourselves again, his kisses, thrusts and sweet whispers of love healing me in ways I never imagined. I prayed that it would all turn out alright.

It had to.

I couldn’t lose him.

**A/N: Up next … a jump in time and some good news! Leave me some!**

 


	123. Chapter 123

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex.**

**Chapter 123**

**BPOV**

Edward and I had been living together for over a month now. I honestly loved it. The warmth of having someone to share my life with and to dote after. Though, he’d been doing most of the doting. When he wasn’t constantly visiting me at my job, he was making minor repairs to my house, doing little, sweet things for me and just being so _Edward_. I could tell that he was anxious about James, Renee and all of that bullshit. Hell, so was I. I was constantly looking over my shoulder, but knowing Edward was close by and that we had some extra protection helped.

I had hired a security firm. I didn’t have a beefy body guard with me at all times, but we had someone watching over our properties and extra security precautions installed in our cars, my new office, Alice’s store and even Carlisle and Esme’s home as well. I wanted to make sure that my friends and _family_ were not hurt anymore by James and Renee. I even arranged for Charlie to get an expensive state-of-the-art security system in Forks. He said that he was a police chief and didn’t need it, but for my state of mind, I had to insist on it.

I’d already lost one parent. I didn’t want to lose the other.

Edward received a large payment for the damage to his condo. He used that money to renovate it before he could sell it. The repairs and renovations were just beginning and would be done, hopefully, by the end of April. Esme had connections with her interior design firm that made the work go by quickly, but there was a delay in the permits and a backorder of the bathtub he had ordered for the master suite.

Edward did have money left over and that was used to replenish his fairly depleted wardrobe, purchase a new sound system for _our_ house since mine was lacking, a new computer, iPod and iPad. Out of everything he lost, those things caused him the most distress. He had a lot of information on his computer and since it was melted, he lost it all. He also lost unique photos and priceless artwork. I was working with Esme, Emmett and Garrett to try and get the missing photos. The artwork was for ever gone, unfortunately.

I was working in my office when Peter walked in. He leaned against the door jamb, his brow furrowed. “I just got off the phone with the weirdest potential client.”

“Did they want you to do a glamour shoot for their Pekinese?” I quipped, saving my work on the website for Northwestern Memorial Hospital.

“I wish,” he snorted, sitting down across from me. He was holding a pad of paper. He glanced at it, seemingly to look at his notes. “This client wanted me to take photos of buildings that were on fire. He said that fire is gorgeous and he wanted a set of specific photos. He even gave me addresses of the buildings. He’d make arrangements.”

“What?” I squeaked, my eyes widening.

“Like I said, it was weird. I told him that what he was proposing was arson and highly illegal. I did explain that I could take photos of the buildings and superimpose flames over the top, but he promptly hung up on me,” Peter said.

I held up a finger, dialing the phone number for Sergeant Voight. He picked up and I told him about Peter’s client. Peter spoke with Voight, giving him the information he had, but it didn’t include a name. Though, we did have a tap on all of the phones in the office. We gave him the phone number and Voight said he’d dump the phone, hoping that we’d get some information about this elusive client.

“Do you really think that the person who called was your ex?” Peter asked after we got off the call with Voight.

“That sounds like him,” I growled. “He is a sadistic, nasty monster who is just fucking with us.” I leaned forward, rubbing my temples. “I hate him, Peter. I want him to just go away.”

“You’re not the only one. I see what he’s doing to you, Bella,” Peter answered, his lips curling down into a deep frown.

“Well, I want you to be safe, too. If that weird client calls again, just hang up and ignore any further calls from that number,” I sighed.

“It was blocked. I couldn’t access the number.”

I let out a shuddered breath, clenching my hands into tight fists. “Peter, please be extra aware. I know you have a client this afternoon. Can you call me as soon as you get home? Please?”

“Sure, Bella. I’ll be fine. The engagement shoot is at the Lincoln Conservatory and then I’ll be heading home to do some editing of the photos,” Peter replied, smiling softly. I didn’t want to let him go to the shoot. The phone call he received rattled me. It could honestly be nothing, but in my mind, I knew it was James. He was toying with me. After the fire in Edward’s condo, he disappeared, supposedly. Though, according to the cops, he hadn’t left the city unless he drove to Florida. “Bella, I know that you’re worried, but don’t be.”

“It’s hard, Peter. All of my friends and my family have been affected by all of this. I don’t want to be the cause of anyone else’s pain,” I sniffled. I wiped a few tears away, looking up at him. “Please, _please_ be careful. Please?”

“I will. I promise.”

Though, the pit in my stomach did not assuage my fears. Something was going to happen.

**A/N: What will happen to Peter? Leave me some!**

 


	124. Chapter 124

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex.**

***Now, some of you are liking the intensity, but others are not a fan of the amount of angst. My goal is to have the climax happen by chapter 140. And for those of you who know me, I always promise a HEA. There is enough sadness in the world without having it in the fictional realm. Stick with me. I promise, _promise_ , it’ll be good.***

**Chapter 124**

**BPOV**

I was an anxious, nervous mess when I got home from work. Edward was making dinner and the scent of potato soup he was cooking made my stomach turn. The combination of fear from what had happened in the past and the apprehension for Peter tied my belly in knots. Edward looked at me, his face pulled into a look of concern. “Are you alright, sweet girl?”

“We got a troublesome phone call today at the office. Some guy called Peter, asking for a series of photographs of burning buildings,” I shuddered. “When Peter said that it was highly illegal, the person hung up. I called Sergeant Voight, informing him of the phone call. They said they were going to investigate it, but I’m worried about my friend. What if James gets him? Renee?”

“Peter will be fine and I’m certain that he told you that,” Edward soothed. “He’s a big guy and …”

“He may be, but James is diabolic, wicked smart and unwavering in his own sick way. Renee, she’d finagle a way for him to fuck her,” I spat. “I asked him to call me once he got back from his photo shoot. I don’t know what I’d do if something happened to him or anyone else. I can’t take this anymore.”

“I don’t blame you, love,” Edward said, cupping my cheek and caressing my skin.

I leaned against his hand, allowing myself some solace in his presence. From my workbag, my cell phone rang shrilly. I jumped, stumbling to pick up my phone. Looking at the view screen, I let out a breath when I saw Peter’s name. “Hello?”

“I told you I was fine, Bella. The engagement shoot went perfectly and there was nothing out of the ordinary,” Peter said dryly. “I know that you’re on edge because of what happened with Edward’s condo, but maybe James has left and given up.”

“Unlikely, but thank you for calling me, Peter. You also have the number of the Intelligence Unit. If you see anything weird or get another phone call from that prospective client, call them immediately,” I said, leaning against the counter.

“I will. I’ll see you tomorrow afternoon. I have an appointment at Northwestern Memorial to do several baby shoots. I’ll call you if anything changes,” Peter said. “Oh, and we need to schedule _your_ engagement shoot, too. Think about it and good night, Bella.” I replied in kind, chuckling and hanging up the phone. I collapsed onto a nearby chair and pressed my head into hands. Edward sat next to me, rubbing my back and whispered words of comfort.

“Did I overreact?” I asked.

“Probably, but I think you have a good reason to overreact. Now, what had you laughing?” he questioned.

“Our engagement shoot,” I replied, smirking at him. “Peter said that he wanted to take our photos for the engagement announcement. We need to do it soon, really. Alice and Esme want to run the story soon. We need some good news with all of this going on.”

“Call Peter back. Let’s see when he’s free and we’ll get it done soon. Where do you want it done, love?”

“I don’t know. I’m happy with a picture of us from the benefit,” I snorted. “You look extremely sexy in a tux.”

“And you look like a walking sin in that dress,” Edward purred, moving to stand next to me. He gently pulled me to my feet, wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing me so deeply that I felt it in my toes. When he broke the kiss, I whimpered slightly, missing his lips against my own. “But, I’d like to have a special engagement shoot with you, my love. I want to announce to the world that I’m yours and that you’re mine.”

My brain was so scrambled that I just nodded, agreeing to whatever he had said. Edward chuckled lightly, urging me to sit down and finished putting the meal on the table. We ate a delicious, but hearty meal of potato soup with some crusty bread and a huge salad. After dinner, we called Peter and made arrangements for the following weekend to do our engagement photos. In a way, I was glad that we were doing it because we were living our lives and not letting James or Renee control our movements. Peter was thrilled and was chattering about all of the different locations he wanted to use. We let him prattle on, but as soon as we had the photos, I wanted to announce it to the world.

I was Edward’s and he was mine.

No one was going to take my happiness away.

No one.

I was going to live my life to the fullest with my husband.

James be damned.

 


	125. Chapter 125

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex.**

***Now, some of you are liking the intensity, but others are not a fan of the amount of angst. My goal is to have the climax happen by chapter 140. And for those of you who know me, I always promise a HEA. There is enough sadness in the world without having it in the fictional realm. Stick with me. I promise, _promise_ , it’ll be good.***

**Chapter 125**

**BPOV**

“Bella, try this one on,” Alice said, handing me a long black sweater dress. “This might be cute for your engagement photo shoot. With a pair of leggings?” She gave me a look, arching a brow. I rolled my eyes, slipping back into the dressing room. “Though, I’d rather be having you try on wedding dresses.”

“Not yet, Alice,” I snickered. “I want to get past all of this craziness with James, Renee and all of the fires.”

“What if it’s not? Bella, you and Edward picked a date in October. If you want me to create a dress for you, it will take time!” she argued. “I want you to have everything you ever dreamed of for your wedding.”

“What if I want to wear sweat pants and flip flops?” I snorted, smoothing the dress over my body. Alice pulled open the curtain, glaring at me. “What? It’s possible. For all you know, Edward and I are already married. We went to the courthouse and I’m Mrs. Edward Cullen.”

“You can’t be serious,” Alice deadpanned.

“I’m not,” I giggled, looking at her. “Look, we will figure out a dress, but just not now.”

“Would you mind if I create some sketches?” Alice asked, her eyes twinkling with excitement.

“Go ahead,” I answered. “What about this? How is this?”

“Add this on top and I think you’ll be really cute,” she replied, handing me an adorable jacket. I beamed at my reflection, feeling sexy, sassy and ready for my engagement photo shoot. Alice’s phone rang and she darted away.

I needed this distraction. I hadn’t been sleeping well and my mind was constantly on the go, imagining what could happen if James and Renee succeeded in their plans. I made an appointment with my psychiatrist and my therapist, upping my dosage of my anxiety pills and increasing my therapy sessions. Edward had been with me, holding me tightly when I woke up from nightmares. When he wasn’t at his condo, overseeing the renovations, he was at work with me.

Skipping back, Alice beamed happily. “Come on, Bella. Mom wants to meet us for lunch.”

“I have to get back to work,” I frowned. Another distraction.

“No, you don’t. Peter said you’ve been doing too much. You have the afternoon off,” Alice giggled. “Change back into your clothes and we’ll meet up with my mom. She wants to mother you a bit. Edward’s been blabbing to Mom and to me.”

“I’m going to kick his ass,” I snorted. They all knew I was struggling with what happened to Edward’s condo, but only my fiancée knew how badly it impacted me.

“Don’t. He’s just worried. He said that you’ve been fighting a battle in your dreams against your mom. So, _my_ mom is going to love up on you,” Alice said, hugging me tightly. I wanted to put up more of a fight, but I knew that I needed to see Esme. She had been a source of strength for me. When Edward was unavailable or I felt like I was bothering him – which was often, in my mind – I’d contact her. She always had a kind word, a warm hug and unending support. Granted, I suppressed a great deal of my pain. I didn’t want to burden her, either.

I didn’t want to burden anyone, really. And that’s all I seemed to do lately.

_Sigh._

I changed back into my black dress pants and green sweater set. Adjusting my hair, I exited from the dressing room. Esme was standing in Alice’s store. She was chatting with Alice and one of the salesgirls. When Esme saw me, she walked over to me, hugging me tightly. “I’m so glad that you have the afternoon off, Bella. I want to have lunch with my daughters. There’s this adorable Indian restaurant nearby that I want to try. It’ll be a perfect location to begin planning your wedding, Bella.”

“I’ve been craving some mango lassi and butter chicken,” I smiled.

We went to India House, settling into the large booth. We ordered our meals, enjoying a pitcher of mango lassi. Alice began chattering about my upcoming nuptials and I glazed over with her conversation. I was excited to be getting married, but I didn’t want my life to be inundated with wedding details.

“Alice, why don’t you take a breath, sweetie?” Esme snickered.

“Sorry. I can’t wait for my own wedding and helping you plan yours, Bella, it’s distracting me from the fact that I’m not engaged,” Alice shrugged. She smiled, sipping her drink.

“What’s taking Jasper so long?” I asked.

“I know he’s going to propose. We love each other and we’ve talked about it. Jasper wants to be done with his residency and begin his fellowship. He’s been placed at Northwestern and will begin the fellowship next fall.” Her phone chirped from her purse. “Speaking of which …” She hopped out of the booth and began speaking to Jasper.

Watching her walk away, Esme turned back to me and grasped my hand. “Edward spoke to me earlier this morning while he was waiting on an appliance delivery. He said that you had another nightmare, and that they are getting worse.”

“My imagination is running away with me,” I sighed. I closed my eyes, pinching my nose. “I just hate that James and my mother, they have this hold over me. I hope that no one else will be hurt. I can’t lose anyone. Not you, Alice, Carlisle, Edward …”

“Sweetheart, we aren’t going anywhere,” Esme smoothed.

“You don’t know that. James is out there and he’s probably strategizing how he can get us, ending my happiness,” I sniffled. “I’ve already lost so much.”

Esme moved to sit next to me, wrapping me into a hug. “Bella, you are a part of our family. We will always support and protect you. We love very much.”

“And I love you, too,” I said. “For the first time since my grandmother’s death, I feel like I belong. My relationship with my father is being rebuilt. I have close friendships with Leah, Seth, Jacob and Emmett. Alice is my best friend and she helped me through a difficult time, allowing me to heal so I can be with Edward. And then there’s Edward. He’s been amazing. I never knew what it would be like to be in a relationship based on love, respect and happiness.”

“No matter what happens, we will be here for you,” Esme murmured. She hugged me again, moving back to the other side of the booth.

Alice came back, her face flushed and her body vibrating. “Jasper has Valentine’s weekend off. He said he has plans.”

“Perhaps we’ll be planning two weddings,” I said, clinking my glass with hers. Alice squealed, nodding excitedly.

**A/N: Transitional chapter … Okay, the good news is coming _next_ chapter. And we’re switching points of view. We will also get some photos for this upcoming chapter as well. Leave me some! **

 


	126. Chapter 126

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex.**

**Chapter 126**

**EPOV**

“We had to pick the coldest day to get these done,” Bella grumbled. “It’s days like these that make me miss Florida. Why did I move?”

“To be closer to me,” I snorted, kissing her cheek. She scowled at me, pulling her red hat further over her head. She looked gorgeous, wearing a fitted black coat with black leggings, boots and an adorable red hat with matching red gloves. Her long brunette hair was curled and she was a vision of elegance, loveliness and a touch of sexy. Okay, a lot sexy.

“I may have to convince you to move to warmer climates, Edward. This winter business is not for the birds,” she chattered, burrowing closer to me. I was coordinated with her. I had on a pair of dark wash jeans, a black pea coat and a black and red scarf. I wanted to wear a beanie or some sort of hat, but Alice said that it would make me look like a douche. I had one in my coat pocket for when we were done, but for now, my ears were bright red and freezing.

“Alright, guys,” Peter called. He had his camera set up. We were in a park that still had twinkle lights from Christmas set up. It was a romantic location and the touch of snow that was falling made it even more magical. “Just be all cute and adorable. I’ll get as many photos as I can. I want to see PDA, the nauseating, cavity-inducing sweet stuff. Kiss, hug, grope … you know the drill.”

“Can I mount him?” Bella quipped, giving Peter a smirk.

“If it were spring time, I’d say yes. It’s too cold and I’m pretty certain that Edward’s balls have retreated into his body. I know mine have,” Peter replied dryly. “Have at it, kids!”

I smiled, pulling Bella close to me. She beamed as I leaned down to kiss her. I hummed in contentment, feeling her warm lips and cold nose against my own. I loved her with a sickness. She was my everything. Even though I had lost my condo, I couldn’t even be sad because I had her. Yes, she had a rough time with it, but she bounced back. She always did. My Bella was the strongest person I knew. She was graceful, kind, loving, loyal, beautiful and snarky. She was not afraid to put me in my place and I actually enjoyed it. She was so gorgeous when she was mad at me, but even exquisite while we made up. Riding me into oblivion.

Just like last night. What a memory of seeing Bella in the throes of passion, rocking her body over mine.

_Focus, Cullen. Remember? Your balls are inside your body. It’s colder than a witch’s tit out here!_

We spent nearly an hour having fun and acting like two fools in love. Peter was amazing, taking shots that were sweet to slightly dirty. However, my favorite shot was one where I was barely kissing Bella’s lips, holding her face so sweetly and her hands were gripping mine. Her engagement ring twinkled in the dwindling lights and it was the one that I wanted for my desk at work. Peter promised that I would have it by my next shift. I had another week off and then I was going back to the station. I was happy to have that photo, showing the world that Bella was mine.

And I was hers.

“Okay, I’m sufficiently an icicle,” Bella shuddered. “Did you get what you needed?”

“I think I have exactly you want,” Peter said, loading his camera into a huge bag. “I’ll have proofs for you by Monday and that print for both of you by Friday.”

“Thank you, Peter,” I said, shaking his hand. “What do we owe you?”

“An invite to your wedding,” he chuckled. “You’re my friends. I wouldn’t even imagine charging you. Besides, Bella, you gave me a chance when most wouldn’t.”

“You’re the best, Peter,” Bella smiled, snuggling closer to me. She was shivering. “I’m glad that I have you on my team. And of course you’re invited to the wedding. Keep the third weekend in October open. It’s a ‘destination’ wedding up in Michigan.”

“Perhaps I’ll have a girlfriend to bring with me,” Peter quipped. “See you on Monday. Enjoy thawing out.” He hugged Bella and shook my hand before clambering into his SUV. He loaded up his belongings, waving as he pulled away from the curb.

“Thawing out sounds _ideal_ ,” Bella chattered. “I think we need to have a date with my Jacuzzi tub.”

“That sounds …” My phone rang from my pocket. I picked it up, seeing Alice’s number. “What’s up, Ali?”

“Oh my God! Edward! I’m ENGAGED!!” Alice squealed in my ear. “You have to come over for an impromptu engagement party! We’re over at Jasper’s townhouse!”

“Congratulations, Ali!” I smiled.

“Thanks, Edward! Please say you’ll come,” she breathed.

I told Bella and she was eager to see my sister’s ring. I relayed the message and we hopped into a cab, driving to Jasper’s townhouse to celebrate my sister’s engagement.

**A/N: Up next will be the engagement party and some lemony goodness the chapter following. Pictures of the inspiration for Bella and Edward’s engagement shoot are on my blogs. Links for those are on my profile. You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation or on twitter: tufano79. Leave me some.**

 


	127. Chapter 127

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex.**

***Lemon Alert***

**Chapter 127**

**EPOV**

We stopped at a nearby liquor store, picking up a bottle of champagne before we arrived at Jasper’s townhouse just outside of Chicago in nearby Evanston. When we got there, I noticed my parent’s car along with Emmett’s, Garrett’s and Seth’s. I was glad to see my coworkers and friends from the firehouse. I had missed them and was anxious to hear what was going on at the house.

“I thought that Jasper was going to propose on New Year’s Eve,” Bella said as we walked up the steps to the front door.

“With everything that happened, Jasper didn’t feel like it was appropriate,” I replied. I remembered speaking to him, asking him about his plans for proposing to my sister. He was concerned about me and about Bella. He didn’t want the fire to my condo to overshadow their happiness. He changed his plans and he had proposed on Valentine’s Day.

“I’m happy for them. I’m glad that Jasper proposed,” Bella smiled, ringing the doorbell. “Do you think that Alice is going to be a bridezilla?”

“More than likely,” I said, kissing my own fiancée’s cheek. “Alice was one of those girls who planned her wedding from the moment she came out of the womb.”

The door flung open and Alice pushed her left hand into Bella’s face. Bella laughed, pushing her hand back to see her sparkling bling on her ring finger. “Alice, it’s beautiful,” she replied, hugging my sister. “But, can we get inside? We had our own engagement photos and have been outside for almost two hours. We’re human icicles.”

“Of course! Of course!” she tittered, allowing us into the townhouse. Alice hugged me, smiling brightly. “I never thought this would happen, but I’m so overjoyed it did.” Turning to Bella, she linked her arm with hers. “Bella, will you be my maid of honor? You’re my best friend and I can’t imagine you being by my side during my wedding.”

“I’d be happy to,” Bella breathed, walking into the townhouse.

Jasper ambled over, taking her coat, along with mine and hanging it into the hall closet. I handed him the bottle of champagne. “Congratulations, Dr. Whitlock. About damn time.”

“Shut it,” he snorted, taking the bottle. “With everything that happened, we wanted to be there for you and Bella. It didn’t seem right. You know?”

“Yeah, I do,” I said, patting his shoulder. “And I appreciate your concern, but now is a time to celebrate. Have you chosen a date?”

“It’ll be next summer. I’ll be done with my residency and hopefully, I’ll have some time off,” he chuckled dryly. “I know that Alice is not happy with waiting a year and a half, but it’s how it is. Besides, she’ll have all of that time to plan an ideal wedding. Speaking of which, will you be my best man?”

“Don’t you want to ask your brother?” I asked, arching a brow. Jasper had an older brother, Richard, who lived in Texas. They weren’t close in age or in relationship.

“Ugh, no. Richard will be lucky if he’s an usher. You’ve been more of a brother to me than him. Will you?” Jasper asked hopefully.

“I’d be honored, Jasper,” I smiled, giving him a brief hug. We walked into the family room and enjoyed the party. Bella was talking with my mom, Kate, Leah, Claire and Alice, beginning to plan my sister’s nuptials. I chatted with Garrett, Emmett, Jacob and Seth about the goings-on at the house. The party went on into the night, laughing and celebrating. Bella got a little drunk, unable to keep her hands off me. I reveled in her affection, but her soft caresses of my skin and her coy little smiles made me want her. So, I hugged my sister, congratulated my future brother-in-law and dragged my fiancée out of his townhouse. Bella nuzzled my neck, her hands traveling over my chest as we rode in the taxi back to her house. My cock was pressed against my zipper, bursting for release. But, she had been pleasuring me as of late and I wanted to make her feel as amazing as I did.

Arriving back at the house, I paid the driver and helped Bella up the steps. Inside, she pulled my face to hers, kissing me deeply. “I want you,” she moaned, her fingers tangled in my hair.

“You have me,” I whispered against her mouth, picking her up and carrying her up the stairs. Her legs were latched around my waist. In our bedroom, I lay my girl on the bed and quickly removed her coat. Her fingers were playing with the hem of my sweater, wanting to see me. I quickly pulled it off before pressing into her, kissing the sweet skin of her neck. My hands made quick work of her own black sweater dress, revealing a sexy black bra with red lace. I growled lowly. I wanted to see the beauty of her skin beneath it, but knowing my love, she probably matched everything together. Pulling down her leggings, my assumption was proven to be correct. She was matching and so fucking sexy. “I’m the luckiest man in the world, Bella.”

“Hmmm, you are going to get lucky,” she purred, her hands moving up and down her lithe body. She sat up, reaching for my belt buckle. “I want to taste you.”

“You’ve been getting a lot of me. I want you,” I said, taking her hands and pressing them above her head. “I want to taste your sweet pussy on my tongue, Bella.” She whimpered. I kissed down her body, caressing her soft skin. She wriggled and squirmed as I ran my tongue over her flesh. I cupped her sex, feeling her warmth and wetness coating her satin panties. Nipping at her, I moved between her legs, kissing her pussy over her underwear.

“Edward,” she whispered, her hands moving to my hair. Hearing her breathlessly call my name made me smile. I could happily live forever hearing that. Tugging Bella’s panties down her legs, I spread them wide. Licking my lips, I stared at her glistening arousal. Dragging my fingers through her folds, I teased her with a barely-there touch. She bucked her hips, rocking against my hand. Looking up at her, I pressed a soft kiss to her sex, tasting her sweet, tanginess. I rolled my eyes at flavor, relishing in it. I eagerly licked every inch of her pussy. I flicked her clit, pushing two fingers inside of her and curling them inside of her tightness. “Oh, yes!”

I hummed against her skin, pulling her folds into my mouth. Her fingers so tightly tangled in my hair. She was pulling so hard that it hurt, but giving her this much pleasure made me happy. It made me desire her on a much deeper level. I loved her and loved making love to her. I slowly thrust my fingers within her. Her arousal was leaking out of her, spilling onto my hand. She was grunting and rolling her hips with each thrust. One hand was twined in my hair and the other was cupping her breast. She had pulled it out of her bra and twisted the nipple. I growled against her, feeling a gush of arousal against my tongue.

“Edward, I’m coming,” she moaned, sitting up and looking down at me. I redoubled my efforts and lost myself in her orgasm. Her thighs clenched around me and she flopped back, panting heavily. Around my fingers, her muscles clamped tightly. I kept my mouth on her as she came back from her orgasm.

Kissing her sex, I crawled up her body and smiled. She pulled me down, kissing me deeply. Her fingers kneaded my muscles in my shoulders, moving down my back before cupping my ass. I thrust against her, reaching between us to unbuckle my belt. I broke away, making quick work of my jeans and boxer shorts. Bella’s hand wrapped around my cock, stroking me. “I want to be inside you, love,” I whispered against her sweet mouth.

“Yes,” she murmured, laying back against the pillows after she tossed her bra off her body. I cupped her breasts, rubbing my thumbs along her nipples. She arched her back, linking her legs around my waist. I guided myself inside of her, sliding deep within. We both gasped, relishing in the complete feeling of togetherness. I thrust slowly. Our eyes were trained on each other, moving as one, breathing as one. This was lovemaking at its purest form. Our sex lives could be a lot of fun, but it was also about bonding as a couple. Nothing was more perfect than feeling my love wrapped around me in the most intimate of ways. Our limbs tangled and kissing each other softly as we make love.

“Bella, my Bella,” I said, lifting her into my arms. She rolled her hips, taking me deeper. I held her, guiding her over my twitching cock. My lips were attached to her neck, kissing her sweet skin. “Fuck, baby. I’m going to come. Don’t stop.”

“Never,” she breathed, gripping my hair and her lips crashing against mine. She scratched my back and I could feel her body clench around me. “I love you, Edward.”

“I love you more, sweet girl,” I replied, nuzzling my nose against her neck. My cock swelled and I could feel my orgasm building in my body. Together, we continued dancing that primitive dance and lost each other in the emotions of our coupling. With a low moan, we both exploded in each other’s arms and melted. Bella was snuggling against my sweaty chest while I sat back on my ass, holding her to my body. I was still inside of her and I tried to maintain our intimate connection for as long as I could. Once I slipped from her, I moved us to lay down on our bed.

“I’m happy for Alice and Jasper,” Bella said, yawning. “Her ring is gorgeous. Mine is prettier, though.”

“It is prettier because it’s mine and you’re wearing it,” I said, tucking her to my side. She hummed, her fingers traced on my chest. “We needed today. You know? With everything that has happened, it was nice to have a day to play and to celebrate.”

“Hopefully, we’re on the upswing,” she said sleepily. “Love you, Edward.”

“Love you more, my sweet girl,” I whispered, kissing her forehead. She hummed and within moments, she was asleep. I picked up the comforter, covering out bodies. I tightened my arms around her, drifting off with the love of my life in my arms.

**A/N: Not very citrusy, but enough to show their love. Up next will be some mounting drama and as mentioned earlier, the climax of the story will happen around chapter 140-ish. Pictures of Jasper’s townhouse and Alice’s engagement ring are on my blogs (links are on my profile.) You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation and on twitter: tufano79. Leave me some!**

 


	128. Chapter 128

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex.**

**Chapter 128**

**EPOV**

“So, how does it feel to be back?” Emmett asked, sitting down next to me in the briefing room and stuffing his face with a banana nut muffin that Bella had made for the house. “Heaven knows that I’m glad you’re back. The lieutenant who filled in for you was a douchebag. I missed my wingman.”

“I didn’t miss your affinity to cover me in your breakfast,” I said grumpily, wiping my arms of his crumbs. “Say it. Don’t spray it, Em.”

“Sorry,” he snickered. “How is Bella? I didn’t get a chance to talk to her at Alice and Jasper’s engagement party.”

“She’s jumpy, but alright, I guess. She has to travel to Florida for a business trip. A company associated with Universal Studios wants to update their website and got her name from Summit. She’s afraid to go down to Orlando because it’s so close to everything from her past,” I frowned. “Peter volunteered to go, but he has a wedding he’s shooting the weekend she’s flying down. I can’t go with her because I’ve used up so much of my leave.”

“Edward, you and I both know that Garrett would give you the time off. He saw your condo. He knows what’s going on. Hell, those detectives have been here every week since the fire at your place,” Emmett replied. “They are curious if we’re getting any fires that match the mold of what happened. So far, we’ve got nothing and I haven’t heard anything on the scanner, either.”

“I just hate this,” I sighed, tugging at my hair.

“I hate that it’s happening to you and to Bella,” Emmett soothed. “When is she leaving?”

“Alice is dropping her off at the airport right now. She’ll be back in two days,” I said. “Peter is charge until she gets back.” Garrett walked in and our conversation came to an end. He went through the daily briefing, handing out various assignments. His briefing was cut short by the alarms. We listened to the dispatcher, jumping into action when the entire house was mobilized for an apartment fire. It was a brownstone, divided into six smaller apartments and the middle floor was engulfed in flames. The tenants on the first and second floor had been able to evacuate, but the top floor was inaccessible. We would have to rescue the tenants using the ladder.

Working together, we managed to get out the two families on the top floor. One resident was older and was combative, not wanting to leave her home. Jacob and I carried her out. She was clawing at us until she saw the flames from the apartments below. Then, with strength I was shocked she had, she clung to me like a limpet.

Settling her into the ambulance, I helped strike the fire. A few hours later, we’re back at the house. Working with Jacob, we did some maintenance on the truck. We worked on the truck until dinner. As we were finishing our meal, the alarms went off and it was another fire. The address sounded familiar. We rode to the address and we arrived a townhouse. It was engulfed in flames. We jumped into action, but I stopped when I saw a form laying on the ground. “Go, start checking for anyone inside,” I barked to Jacob.

“Understood,” he nodded, running with my crew and Emmett’s team.

I crouched next to the unconscious form. He was badly bruised and breathing erratically. Rolling him on his back, I saw that half of his side was burned. I also recognized him. “Peter, it’s Edward,” I said, rubbing his sternum. He groaned, trying to curl away from the pain I was causing on his chest. “Peter, open your eyes.”

“Edward,” he panted, looking at me without really seeing me.

“What happened?” I asked.

“I drove home from work. I saw a car behind me. I tried to shake him and I thought I had,” he said weakly. Angela and Jessica arrived, strapping an oxygen mask around his face.

“Edward, we have to get him to the hospital,” Angela murmured.

Peter pulled down his mask, looking directly at me. “It was James, Edward. He followed me …” Peter began coughing. Helping Angela and Jessica, we strapped him to the gurney and loaded him up into the ambulance. I wanted to go with him, but I had to put out the fire. We worked quickly, striking out the fire. It held a great deal of similarities to the fire in my condo, minus the dead body. However, the source of the fire was Peter’s dark room. With the chemicals from the developing agents, the fire moved quickly.

As we loaded up the truck, anger surged through my bones. James had managed to get close to another person close to my Bella. At least he was able to get away, but all of his belongings were gone and he was injured. I was grateful that Peter got away, but afraid at the repercussions of what had happened.

How will it affect Bella?

What did it mean for us?

Was James getting closer?

Were we next?

**A/N: I am sorry that Peter was injured, but at least he got away. Up next we’ll find out what happened with Peter and James next chapter and like I said, things will come to a head soon. Leave me some!**

 

 

 

 


	129. Chapter 129

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex.**

**Chapter 129**

**EPOV**

When we got back to the house, it was the end of our shift. I finished my paperwork, describing the fire at Peter’s townhouse. Then, I changed into my street clothes and drove to the hospital. Angela informed me where Peter was admitted for observation. Parking my Mustang in the garage at Northwestern Memorial, I went into Peter’s hospital room. He was talking to Detective Halsted and another male detective.

“Edward,” he said, his voice raspy.

“How are you feeling?” I asked.

“Sore and pissed off,” he answered. “I was just beginning to tell Detective Halsted and Detective Atwater.”

“Do you mind if I sit in?” I questioned, sitting down in the hard plastic chair.

“I was going to insist on it considering it’s related to your case, Edward,” Halsted replied. “Go ahead, Peter.”

“At the end of the day, I locked up the office and drove to a nearby restaurant to pick up some dinner. I ordered it to go. When I pulled out of the parking lot of the restaurant, that’s when I noticed the car behind me,” he frowned.

“What did it look like?” Atwater asked, shuffling through the tiny notepad in his hand.

“It was a nondescript sedan. Light-colored and it had a broken headlight. I remember that it was following me too closely. I thought he had actually hit my back bumper. I tried to shake him, driving erratically, but he followed me until I got home. I let out a breath when the car drove past my townhouse. I went inside, locking the door. I was going to work on some pictures from Northwestern when I heard my front window shatter. I ran downstairs and I saw James standing in my living room. He was holding a water bottle and a large red pill.”

“That must be the acid pill that he uses to cause the bodies to catch on fire,” Halsted muttered, looking up at me. “Have you heard of it?”

“No. I couldn’t imagine anyone creating such a horrible pill,” I replied, shaking my head. “How did you manage to get away?”

“I fought like hell,” Peter answered. “James and I scrambled all throughout my townhouse. When we got to my darkroom, he started pummeling me with his fists. Thankfully, the pill was lost in the scuffle. Unfortunately, I lost consciousness because James bashed me over my head with my antique Nikon camera. I came to when I smelled the smoke. I was disoriented and that’s when I got this.” He gestured to the burn on his right side, starting below his ear and traveled down his neck, underneath his hospital gown and down his right arm. “I moved too slowly and I couldn’t clear the fog in my head from James’ blows. Somehow, I managed to get outside and called 911. I faded in and out of consciousness until you came, Edward.”

“Did he say anything?” Atwater asked.

“He just made one statement. ‘She will be mine.’ He kept repeating that phrase with each punch. He is _obsessed_ with Bella and will not let her go,” Peter whispered, looking at me sadly.

“I know that,” I hissed, leaning forward and thrusting my hands into my hair. “What can we do?”

“When he’s caught, James will definitely be screwed with all of the evidence against him,” Halsted snorted. “He’s diabolical but sloppy. Very, very sloppy.”

“What evidence?” Peter asked.

“The townhouse was not completely destroyed. The living room was littered with his fingerprints and blood. You got him really good, Peter,” Halsted chuckled. “We also have James at your condo, Edward.”

“I didn’t want to die,” Peter shrugged. “I kind of like my life and I have a kick ass boss.” He grimaced, shifting uncomfortably in the bed. “What is going to happen next?”

“We are keeping our eyes peeled for James and Renee,” Halsted answered. “There is an APB out for them. Is this what James looks like?” He handed Peter a tablet. I could see James’ driver’s license photo. His eyes were dark, empty and filled with hatred. He wore an evil smirk, giving him a sadistic look.

“His hair is shorter and much, much darker,” Peter replied. “He also had scars along his neck and his left ear was severely burned.”

“Was that a new injury?” Atwater questioned.

“Yes. Like within a few months,” Peter grimaced. “It was particularly gruesome.” He looked down at his burnt arm. “And now, we’re twins.” He sighed, shifting again and groaning quietly. “I’m exhausted. I got minimal sleep and I was given some pain medication just prior to you coming here.”

“We’ll go and we’ll be in touch. Do you have someplace to stay?” Halsted asked.

“He’ll be staying with us when he’s released,” I smiled, rubbing Peter’s good shoulder. Peter gave me a weak grin, his eyelids drooping. Picking up their jackets, Halsted and Atwater left. Peter let out a shuddering sigh. “Get some sleep, Peter. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

“Thank you,” he said groggily. “And call you girl. I bet she’s anxious to hear from you.” He was snoring before he was done with his sentence. I slipped out my phone, nervous about contacting Bella. I knew that she’d be upset to know that James and struck again, hurting one of our closest friends. I dialed her, slipping out into corridor to make my phone call.

Her phone went directly to voicemail.

_Hello, you’ve reached Bella Swan and I’m unavailable right now …_

And like that, my anxiety spiked to dangerous levels. Where was she?

**A/N: Sorry… cliffie. Leave me some.**

 

 


	130. Chapter 130

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex.**

**Chapter 130**

**EPOV**

“Damn it!” I snarled, pounding my hand on the arm of the chair.

“What did the chair do to you?” Peter asked as he ate the contraband that Emmett snuck in for him. We were all enjoying a large pizza from Aurelios with garlic bread and pop. I would have preferred beer, but it wouldn’t be fair to the man on large amounts pain medication pumping through his system. “Seriously, Edward. What did the chair do to piss you off?”

“It’s not the chair. It’s Bella,” I frowned, glaring at my silent cell phone. “I tried calling her after Halsted and Atwater left and it went straight to voicemail. I’ve left messages and she hasn’t called me back. What if something happened to her? Should I fly down to Florida?”

“Edward, she probably has meetings and turned off her phone,” Emmett offered.

“I agree,” Peter nodded, popping in his pizza crust into his mouth. “She doesn’t know what happened. This contract is a big deal and Bella probably turned off her phone so she could focus on the presentations. Did she text you when she arrived?”

“She did. But that was late last night,” I answered, pulling up her last text which I received about eleven yesterday evening.

_I’m here! My flight was delayed and I’m heading to the hotel. I love you. Talk to you tomorrow! Hopefully, with a new client under my belt! ;-) – Bella_

“If I had to hazard a guess, she probably is out to dinner with the new client and finalizing the deal,” Peter said, taking a chug of his Pepsi. He picked up his call button, poking at it.

“Dude, you totally have a hard-on for your nurse,” Emmett snickered. “I don’t blame you. Charlotte’s hot.”

“I need to go to the bathroom,” Peter snickered. “And I don’t want either of you to hold my dick.”

“Bullshit,” Emmett coughed.

Peter flipped off my best friend and waited for the nurse, Charlotte, to come into the room. However, when a manly-looking nurse’s technician ambled in. “What do you need?” she asked gruffly.

“Um, uh, some more pain medication,” Peter whimpered, his eyes widening in shock. Emmett was barely containing his laughter and I was biting my lip to not double over in hysterics. It was a nice distraction to see Peter be all flustered at his dreams of Charlotte, his sexy nurse, not show up. “My burn is, um, hurting.”

“I’ll have to check with your doctor,” she replied, waddling out of the room and shooting both me and Emmett a glare. She also looked at the pizza longingly before huffing angrily as she went back to the nurse’s station.

“Denied!” Emmett bellowed, falling out of his chair. “Nurse Ratchet was not who you expected, was it?”

“Shut up, douche,” Peter grumped. “Charlotte is the one bright spot in this whole nightmare. Not _her_.” He shuddered. “I think she has a beard.”

“She does,” Emmett snorted.

“Stop making fun of Nurse Ratchet,” I chastised. Peter’s frown deepened and Emmett kept chuckling. I threw a pizza crust at him, arching a brow at him. As Emmett bent down picked the pizza crust, stuffing it into his mouth, Charlotte breezed in. She was holding a syringe, presumably filled with Peter’s pain medication.

“Peggy said that you were in pain, Peter,” she murmured. “Are you okay?”

“Not really,” Peter answered, his skin flushing a bright pink.

I got up, nodding to Emmett. He was leaning back, watching the budding relationship between a patient and his nurse with rapt attention. “Emmett! Let’s get some coffee from the cafeteria,” I hissed.

“Nah, I’m good,” Emmett replied, crossing his feet at the ankles. I got up from my seat, grabbing Emmett’s arm and physically dragging him out of the room. “Edward, come on. Seeing Peter attempt to flirt is hysterical.”

“Will you stop being such a moron?” I sighed, glaring at him. “He just lost everything and …” My phone rang from my back pocket. My heart stopped. Nervously, I reached for it and saw Bella’s number. I swiped my thumb across the screen, pressing my phone my ear. “Oh, thank God. Bella, I’ve been trying to get ahold of you all day.” I fell back against the wall and slid to the ground, a few tears slipping down my cheeks.

“I had my phone turned off. The meetings were pretty intense and I wanted to make sure I wasn’t distracted. This is a huge account. Is everything okay? You sound upset,” she said, her voice tight.

“Bella …” I whispered, covering my eyes as more tears streaked down my cheeks.

“Who did he get this time?” she asked, her voice dead and emotionless. “Who did he kill?”

“No one, sweet girl,” I breathed. “Peter was the target, but he’s fine. I was just concerned since you were in Florida – that you were in danger – your mom?” Over the tinny speakers, I heard her begin to cry. _Shit._ “Bella, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you upset.”

“I’m so over this,” she cried. “When will it stop?”

“I don’t know, love,” I said soothingly, wishing I could take her in my arms. “Do you want me to fly down there?”

“No, Edward. That’s not necessary,” she sniffled. “It’s just been a trying day and the news about Peter shocked me. Is he alright?”

“He’s got some burns along his right side and a minor concussion from a scuffle with James. He, unfortunately, lost everything. When he’s released from the hospital, he’ll be staying with us. If you don’t mind …” I trailed off.

“No, of course! He can stay in the guest bedroom,” Bella said, sounding impossibly tired. “Edward, I’ll be back to Chicago tomorrow. We can talk more about this when I’m home.”

“Bella … I’m so sorry …” I whispered.

“I’ve got to go, Edward,” she said hurriedly.

“Okay,” I frowned. “I love you.” But, I had said it to dead air. She was gone. I prayed that she wouldn’t pull away from me completely. My heart clenched at the prospect. I couldn’t lose her.

**A/N: Will Bella pull away? What will happen? Leave me some!**

 


	131. Chapter 131

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex.**

**Chapter 131**

**BPOV**

I hung up on Edward. I threw my phone on the bed, running to the bathroom and lost my entire meal in the toilet. I sobbed brokenly, clawing at my hair as more of my friends were hurt because of their association with me. I curled up in the fetal position, letting the tears fall down my face.

_I should just go away._

_I shouldn’t have let Edward in._

_Then, I wouldn’t be at risk of losing everything I’ve ever loved._

When I looked at my phone after my day of marathon meetings, I knew something was wrong. I had nearly thirty voicemails from Edward and a slew of text messages. I wanted to call him back immediately, but the CEO wanted to celebrate our newly founded partnership. If I had called him back, I would have been a snot-sobbing mess, unable to complete my job. I ignored them. Though, I was an anxious, jittery mess all throughout dinner. I barely touched my dinner. I kept an impassive mask, playing the part.

After I got back to the hotel, I showered and worked up the strength to call Edward. The relief in his voice was palpable, but I heard the quiver in his voice. I knew it was bad. I was grateful that Peter wasn’t killed, but incredibly upset that he had been hurt and that he lost everything.

I don’t know how long I sat on the ground of the bathroom. My body was sore and my stomach was very, very upset. The sound of the hotel room phone caused me to get up. It was my scheduled wakeup call. I had a few meetings before I was flying back to Chicago. I took a quick shower, dressing in a black pant suit. I was a zombie and not really into finishing up this deal. I wanted to get home.

_Is it really home? Should I just fly away and never return. I’m a fucking cancer._

I packed my bags. Dragging my luggage down to the lobby, I ate a simple breakfast of a bagel and some fruit, not really tasting it. My cell phone rang and it was the car that the CEO sent to me to drive me to the corporate headquarters. As the car drove down the highway, I fiddled with my cell phone. A few stray tears fell down my cheeks and I prepared myself for the long day ahead of me.

“Bella, I want to say that the subtle changes you’ve made to the website have increased website traffic exponentially. I can’t wait to see what you have in store for the rest of the website and graphic design,” the CEO, Ray, said. “When can you start making the changes in earnest?”

“Once I get back home, I will begin working on it. The upgraded website should be up in the next couple of weeks,” I answered. “I’m very excited to work on this project, Ray. Do you have the list of items I need?”

“All of it’s on this flash drive. The pictures, the graphics and desired fonts. I trust you to do the right thing, Bella,” Ray replied, giving me a warm grin and the flash drive. “I do want you to take a tour of our facilities and see if I can lure you to become a more permanent fixture here in Orlando.”

“As tempting as that is, I don’t think so. Florida holds some very negative memories and being back here is tough for me,” I murmured, grimacing slightly.

“I’m sorry, Bella. I didn’t know,” Ray frowned.

“Nor did I expect you to,” I replied. “Though, I would love to see more of your facilities.” Ray nodded, leading through a very in-depth tour of building. It was cool to see the creativity of the artists and engineers of the Universal Studios. I would have been a more active participant if I was actually awake and not dying inside, hating myself for what I had planned when I left Orlando. A couple of hours later, I shared an early lunch with Ray. He shook my hand and helping me into car to drive me to my flight. I checked in, making sure that my flight was on time. I settled into the seat in the first class lounge and waited to board the plane. I didn’t have to wait long. I settled into my first-class seat. I was asleep even before we took off and I slept for the entire flight, jarring awake when the plane landed. I shook out the cobwebs, stowing my belongings in my carry-on. When the plane pulled up to the jet way, I stumbled through the airport and to the baggage claim.

Once I had my bags, I walked to a rental car counter. With some finagling, I rented a car and set the GPS for my destination. I clenched my hands on the steering wheel, feeling tears sting my eyes. Each passing mile, I grew more and more tense. By the time I pulled up to my destination, my neck is stiff and my back is in agony. Stumbling slightly, I knocked on the door. It opened and I fell into the arms of my father. “Daddy …” I sobbed. “I can’t … Help me!”

**A/N: So did we expect that? Leave me some! Please?**

 


	132. Chapter 132

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex.**

**Chapter 132**

**BPOV**

_Once I had my bags, I walked to a rental car counter. With some finagling, I rented a car and set the GPS for my destination. I clenched my hands on the steering wheel, feeling tears sting my eyes. Each passing mile, I grew more and more tense. By the time I pulled up to my destination, my neck is stiff and my back is in agony. Stumbling slightly, I knocked on the door. It opened and I fell into the arms of my father. “Daddy …” I sobbed. “I can’t … Help me!”_

My father enfolded me into his embrace as I collapsed to my knees. He awkwardly rubbing my back. “Bella, what is it? What’s wrong?” he asked. He tried to move us out of the doorway of his tiny bungalow house. We eventually walk into the dark living room, complete with a couch from the seventies and yellow shag carpeting. I was sobbing against my father’s shoulder, wishing that the nightmare I called my life would be over.

“Dad, why won’t they leave me alone? My friends, my family, they’re all in danger because of me!” I cried, gripping his polyester uniformed shirt.

“Take a deep breath, baby girl,” Charlie whispered. “You’re on the verge of a panic attack.” _Too late._ “Now, start from the beginning, Bella. What are you talking about?”

“The fires,” I hissed, standing up angrily and pacing the length of my father’s tiny house. “The bodies. James and Renee’s involvement. _EVERYTHING!!!_ ” I stopped, leaning against a wall and letting my tears fall, unabated. I started pacing angrily again, twisting my engagement ring nervously.

“Bella, yelling at me won’t help you,” Charlie chided gently, stopping my frenetic pacing. He held me by my shoulders, looking at me with sympathy and concern. “What happened to cause you to get upset today?”

“It was two days ago,” I muttered, sitting down on the steps. “My friend and colleague, Peter, lost everything in a house fire; a fire that James caused. Now, Peter has no home, is covered with burns and … and … it’s all my fault.”

“No, Bella. It’s not,” Charlie soothed.

“Yes, it is. James targeted Peter because he’s my friend. He works for me,” I spat. “Victoria, the first victim, sold me my office. The guy in Leah and Seth’s bar was my contractor. Edward’s condo was destroyed and now …” I pinched my nose, leaning forward and trying to keep my churning stomach from exploding onto the laminate flooring. Blowing out a breath, I looked up at my father. “It’s all connected to me. All of it.”

“Be that as it may, it’s _not_ your fault that James is starting all of this trouble,” Charlie said quietly, crouching in front of me “It’s not your fault that your mother is in league with him. They are making those decisions all on their own.”

“But those decisions are affecting people that I love,” I sniffled, looking at my father. I was so lost. I wanted Edward, but I didn’t want him to get hurt. Staying away was the best option. If I stayed away long enough, then the pain that James and Renee were imparting on them would stop.

_In theory, inside my head. You’re not really thinking rationally, Swan._

“Bella, I know that you are upset. Why don’t you go upstairs and get some rest? You look like you haven’t slept in days,” Charlie said, helping me to my feet. “Once you’ve gotten some sleep, things won’t seem as daunting.” Guiding me up the stairs, he led me to a sweet, but obviously outdated girl’s bedroom. My guess it was my room from when I was a girl, but I didn’t remember seeing this room because Renee said that Charlie didn’t want to have anything to do with me. “Sorry about the floral décor. It was what was in style the last time I went shopping for this room. I didn’t have the heart to change it since I hoped you’d come to visit me, but your mother always said no.”

“I’m sorry, Dad,” I whispered. When I had visited him in the fall, I stayed at the lodge since I didn’t want to inconvenience him. Charlie didn’t push it. We were still getting to know each other. Spending a few days together on his home turf was scary for me and unsettling for my father. Now, seeing this pink, frilly bedroom, I feel safe. Knowing that my father kept this almost-shrine to me solidifies that he never gave up on me and loved me.

“Don’t apologize, Bella. It was not your fault,” Charlie said, guiding me to the bed. He slipped off my heels and tucked me into the slightly musty pink comforter. “Try and get some rest.” I nodded and before Charlie turned off the light, I’m sucked under into the land of dreams.

Too bad the dreams quickly morphed into horrific, terrifying nightmares.

_God. Damn. It._

**A/N: Picture of Bella’s bedroom in her father’s house is on my blog. I had the same bedroom except mine was green, not pink. It was a floral nightmare. Leave me some.**

 


	133. Chapter 133

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex.**

**Chapter 133**

**BPOV**

I slept a long time. A very long time. When I woke up, it was dim in my bedroom. I was in a pair of pajamas and a loose-fitting tank top. Sitting in the rickety rocking chair in my bedroom was Alice. She looked disheveled and very, very angry. Behind her angry stare, there was a great deal of concern behind her being here. “You look like shit, Bella.”

“Thanks. I feel like shit,” I answered, sitting up stiffly. “What day is it?”

“You’ve been asleep for over two days. Your dad got your stuff from the rental car and he saw the numerous text messages and voicemails from me, my mom, and your _fiancé._ Charlie called me. I hopped on the first flight since my schedule is a little more flexible,” Alice answered, leaning forward. “Edward had a shift and he couldn’t get out of it. A couple of the guys have the flu.”

“He must hate me,” I muttered, drawing my legs to my chest.

“He doesn’t hate you. Edward loves you more than words can describe. He’s worried about you. And frankly, so am I,” Alice said, crawling into the bed. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders, hugging me tightly. “Bella, I know that you’re scared.”

“Scared is an understatement,” I sniffled miserably. “How bad is Peter?”

“He’s fine. Flirting with the nurses at the hospital. He’s got one wrapped around his finger. Her name is Charlotte,” Alice snorted. She kept her arms around me, leaning us back against the rickety headboard. “He’ll be released the day after tomorrow. I’m certain that Peter would like to see his friend and my brother would like to see his fiancée.”

“I’m not worth it,” I whispered. I got up out of the bed, the distant memories of James’ taunts coming to the forefront of my brain. For the first time in nearly a year, his angry face assaults my thoughts. His hateful words were playing on repeat and every ounce self-esteem and growth that I had worked, toiled for had disappeared.

“Isabella Marie Swan, if I ever hear you say that bullshit again, I will kick your ass,” Alice snarled, jumping in front of me and glaring directly into my eyes. “I know that you are dealing with the ghosts of your past. Everything is up in the air, but you are so worth it. I love you like a sister and soon, you will be my sister.”

“Alice, all of this is because of me. If I stay away …”

“You’ll break my brother’s heart,” Alice frowned, tears welling in her eyes. Seeing her tears, it made my stomach churn and I pulled back from her. I sprinted to the bathroom, emptying my already empty stomach into the toilet. Alice followed me, holding my hair back as I retched into the toilet. I sobbed brokenly, clinging to the toilet. With another round of dry heaving, I collapsed onto the ground and leaned heavily against the cold porcelain of the bathtub. “Bella, I’m worried about you. Something in you has just given up. You’re stronger than this …” Her eyes got as big as saucers. “I’ll be right back.”

I watched in shock as she scrambled up off the floor and she darted out of the bathroom. I didn’t move for a few moments, only getting up to brush my teeth. I knew my breath was foul. I stumbled back to my bedroom, curling up under the covers. Alice came back a half hour later, holding a plastic bag from the Thrifway. She plopped it on the bed. “I think I know why you’re an emotional, _hormonal_ mess.” She plucked a pregnancy test out of the bag and arched a brow.

“Alice, I can’t get pregnant. Or rather, the possibility of me getting pregnant is slim to none,” I argued. “I haven’t had a normal period since James decided to use my stomach as a punching bag.”

“Bullshit,” she said, thrusting the bag into my hands. “Bella, you and I both know that you wouldn’t have pulled this irrational running away nonsense if your brain wasn’t addled with hormones. Not to mention, the throwing up?”

“Me throwing up doesn’t make me pregnant, Alice,” I spat. “Let it go. I’m not pregnant.” I crossed my arms indignantly, surprised that she would even bring it up.

“If you’re so sure, what’s the harm in taking a test?” she goaded. She opened a box, waving a stick under my nose. “Though, if you’re preggo, that’s going to put a hamper on my design for your wedding dress.”

“I’m not pregnant, Alice,” I said, taking the stick and stomping to the bathroom. I was going to take the damn test just to prove her wrong. I carefully peed on the stick, setting it on the counter and washing my hands. I stomped back into the bedroom, crawling back into the safety of my bed. “It’s on the counter. It’s not positive. I know it.”

“You are as stubborn as a mule, Bella,” Alice chided, getting up. I rolled my eyes as she made a big deal at checking the pregnancy test in the bathroom. I ignored her, knowing the results would be negative. A few moments later, Alice came back, tossing the test onto the pink comforter. I picked it up, arching a brow at the results.

**A/N: Is she or isn’t she? Leave me some!**

 


	134. Chapter 134

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex.**

**Chapter 134**

**BPOV**

“It explains so much,” Alice said as we drove back to Seattle the following morning. I was flying home to Chicago with her. I had been a zombie ever since Alice tossed the pregnancy test onto the bedding. I was in a state of shock, utter shock, when I saw the results.

A little plus sign was so innocent-looking, but it had given me so much hope.

“Bella, you have to go to the doctor once you get back to Chicago. I’ve already taken the liberty in making an appointment with the obstetrician at my gynecologist’s office. The appointment is for five tonight,” Alice prattled on. “She’s really good, especially in high-risk pregnancies.”

I didn’t answer her. I just pressed my hand over my belly and rubbed it gently. I was pregnant. I was carrying Edward’s baby. It did make sense. I had been feeling off since New Year’s. My emotions were erratic. My appetite was voracious for both food and my fiancé. _Why didn’t I notice it before?_

“You are lost in your old world, Bella,” Alice said, snapping her fingers in front of my face. I blushed, giving her a sheepish look. “Thinking about the baby?”

“Yeah,” I answered, rubbing my still-flat tummy. “And Edward, too. I haven’t spoken to him since …”

“I have. He knows where you are and that I came to get you,” Alice said, shooting me a glare. “And no, he doesn’t know about the baby. That’s your news. He’s on shift tonight, filling in for one of the guys who has the flu and should be back tomorrow morning. You can tell Edward about the bun in your oven when he gets home.”

“Shouldn’t Edward be at the doctor’s appointment?” I asked. “Don’t you think that it’s important for him to be there?”

“He’ll be at the next one. With your history, it’s probably best that you get in as soon as possible,” Alice explained. “I want my future niece or nephew to get the best care.” She reached across, patting my stomach. “Edward will be so over-the-moon happy when he finds out.” She turned into the car rental, handing the keys to the attendant. We clambered with our bags into the shuttle. Waiting a few moments, we took off for SeaTac. Our flight was on time and we would make it back to Chicago just before three. Alice chattered the entire time we were in the airport about new designs, her own wedding to Jasper and about nonsensical things. I heard her, but I didn’t really listen. I was trying to keep my lunch in my stomach and replaying how to tell Edward in my mind.

_Would he be happy?_

_Is he upset with me because I left without telling him?_

_Does he still want to get married?_

_Would he take my baby away if he didn’t want me anymore?_

That last question made my heart clench and tears spill onto my cheeks. “Bella? What is it?” Alice asked, gripping my hands.

“Nothing,” I whispered, getting up and walking to the bathroom. I shut the door, sitting down on the tiny toilet. I gripped my hair, crying irrationally at something that I knew Edward wouldn’t do. It wasn’t until there was a quiet knock on the door that I moved from my perch on the toilet. I washed my hands, dabbing my face and exiting the lavatory. An angry flight attendant glared at me as I stumbled back to my seat. Alice looked at me as I slunk into my aisle seat.

“Bella, I don’t know what you were thinking, but whatever it was, it won’t happen,” she said soothingly. “Can you tell me?”

“It’s just my imagination running away with me. It’s really stupid,” I snorted humorlessly. “Look, I’m tired. We’ve got another couple of hours on this flight. Do you mind if I take a nap?”

“Of course not,” Alice said quietly, tucking my hair back behind my ear. “Edward is not mad at you, if that’s what you’re concerned about. He knows that this is all too much. He was just very, _very_ worried. He loves you so much.”

I nodded, leaning my head back. A few rogue tears tumbled down my cheeks. Alice asked one of the flight attendants for a blanket and a pillow. She tucked me in and I managed to slip into a fitful slumber, only waking up when the plane touched down in Chicago. A cloud of foreboding settled over me. Something _more_ was coming and it wasn’t Edward’s ire about my running away or Alice’s frustrating in me being pregnant for my wedding. It was deeper than that.

And it scared the shit out of me.

**A/N: Up next will be the doctor’s appointment. We’ll find out _how_ pregnant Bella is and the elusive _more_ is going to be hinted at the end of the chapter. Leave me some! **

 

 


	135. Chapter 135

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex.**

**Chapter 135**

**BPOV**

After dropping off my bags at my home, I got into my car and drove to the sleek medical building opposite from Northwestern Memorial. I parked my car next to Alice’s and found Dr. Popper’s office on the third floor. Alice was waiting for me, holding a clipboard and an excited grin. I checked in with the nurse, gathering the clipboard from Alice and filling it out. Once I was finished, I handed the paperwork and my insurance card to the receptionist. I sat back down, putting my insurance card into my wallet.

“Do you think you’re having a boy or a girl?” Alice asked, her eyes narrowed.

“I’ll be happy as long as the baby’s healthy,” I answered, massaging my stomach. “I don’t know what I’d do if …”

“Don’t even think it, Bella,” Alice chided gently. “You will have a perfect baby. I know it.”

“I hope so,” I whispered.

“Isabella Swan?” called the nurse. I got up, giving Alice a shaky grin before walking to the open door. I was led to an examination room, stopping at a scale to get my weight. After a brief interview, the nurse handed me a cup. I went to the bathroom, filling the cup with my pee. When I was done, I went back into the examination room and stripped my clothes off, putting on the flimsy paper gown she had left behind.

I sat on the table, kicking my feet randomly. I twisted my engagement ring anxiously, waiting for the doctor. She breezed in a few moments later. Dr. Antoinette Popper was an older woman with a chic bob and kind hazel eyes. “Isabella?”

“Just Bella,” I answered.

“Nice to meet you, just Bella. I’m Dr. Popper,” she smiled, shaking my hand. “I hear congratulations are in order.”

“Thank you,” I blushed. “So, I’m really pregnant?”

“Yes, you are. I went over your history and you’ve clearly defied the odds,” Dr. Popper said quietly, reading over my chart. “The injuries you sustained when you lost your first baby …”

“I know,” I frowned, a few tears brimming in my eyes. “I just want to know if I’ll be able to carry this baby to term. I can’t lost this one. I can’t.”

“Well, let me do an internal and we’ll do an ultrasound, giving you a due date,” she said, getting up from her stool. She washed her hands and set up the stirrups. Once she donned a pair of latex gloves, she gave me a pelvic exam, taking note of my scarring and previous trauma from James. With the exam, I was crying softly. I wanted Edward with me. He should be here for the first appointment. He should see his baby. “Okay, Bella. I’m going to step out to get the ultrasound machine. From what I’m feeling, the baby may be a little too small to be seen with a standard test. I’ll have to do an internal ultrasound. Okay?”

“Okay,” I nodded. She smiled warmly, covering my body and stepping out of the room. She came back a few moments later. Dr. Popper explained what she was doing before setting up the screen next to me. “Will I be able to see the baby?”

“You will. I promise,” Dr. Popper said, pulling my legs back up into the stirrups. She slid the transducer inside of me and maneuvered it. “And there’s your baby. See that black and gray blob with the fluttering in the center?”

“That’s him?” I breathed.

“Or her,” Dr. Popper snickered. “But, yes. Listen …” She flipped a switch and a quick-paced whoosh-whoosh filled the room. “That’s your baby’s heart beat.”

“Is everything okay?” I asked, tears streaming down my cheeks.

“Everything’s perfect. The baby is a little small, but your frame is tiny. From what I can gather from the levels of the pregnancy hormone in your urine and the size of the fetus, you’re about eight weeks along. You should be due mid to late September.” She ripped off a few photos from the printer, handing them to me. “Get dressed and we’ll discuss more in my office, alright?”

I nodded, dressing in my jeans and fleece jacket. Once I was finished, I walked to her office and sat down across from her. “So, what do I do now?”

“You need to take it easy. With the amount of scarring, you could miscarry. I’m not going to put you on bedrest. Not yet. However, you need to be aware of your body. If you notice any spotting or feel any discomfort, you need to let me know immediately.” She handed me a script. “These are prenatal vitamins. You also cannot take your anxiety medication while you’re pregnant.”

“I understand,” I said, looking at the script. “Anything else?”

“See you in a month,” she beamed. “And bring your fiancé.” She pointed to my finger, winking cheekily. I got up and walked with her to the front desk. I scheduled my next appointment, checking to see if Edward was off. Thankfully, he was (according the schedule he had sent me prior to my business trip to Orlando) and he’d be able to come to the next appointment.

Alice was bouncing in the waiting room. She beamed at me when I walked out, hugging me tightly. “So?”

“September baby,” I answered, showing her the ultrasound photos.

“We have to celebrate!” she squealed, walking out of the office and to the parking garage. “Why don’t we …?”

“Go back to my place and have dinner,” I finished. “I’m still exhausted. Not to mention, emotionally spent. I don’t want to get all dressed to go out to eat. Besides, you could spend the night? I really don’t want to be alone.”

“Of course!” Alice beamed. “I’ll swing by my place, grab some clothes and pick up some dinner. Any cravings?”

“Chinese,” I answered simply. Alice gave me a thumbs up and hopped into her car. I drove back to my home, gathering my clothes from my trip and tossing them into the washer. As I was waiting for Alice, I finally got the nerve to check my phone. I had a ton of text messages and a handful of voicemails. I listened to the voicemails first. They weren’t that bad. Bolstering my confidence, I checked the text messages.

The final few were the most challenging to read.

_Bella, I know that you’re scared and that you needed space. I just hate that you didn’t call me. I love you and I don’t want you to be in pain. Please, send me a text, a carrier pigeon, smoke signal … ANYTHING. Love you ~ Edward_

_Alice called me on the way to the airport. I’m not happy that you still haven’t called, but I’m glad that you’re safe. Please, call me. I love you, sweet girl ~ Edward_

_I know you’re scared, Bella. So am I. Please,_ PLEASE _, don’t shut me out. If you want to end this, at least tell me. Please, call me. ~ Edward_

I blinked back tears. He thought that I wanted to end our relationship. I didn’t. He gave me strength I didn’t know I had. Our love had created the budding life in my belly. I just wasn’t ready to speak with him. I didn’t want to be yelled at. I didn’t want to have my heart broken into a million pieces. Instead, I sent him a text.

_I’m home. I’m sorry that I’ve given you the impression that I wanted to end this. I’m … I’m a mess … I love you so much. Please don’t give up on me. ~ Bella_

I changed out of my jeans into a pair of yoga pants and Edward’s shirt that he had given me for Christmas. From the night stand, my phone chirped. I saw a new text from Edward.

_I’d never give up on you. I love you ~ Edward_

Clutching my phone to my chest, I went downstairs just as Alice arrived with the food. She gushed over the ultrasound photos and becoming the baby’s godmother. I was happy that she was so excited about the baby, but I was a bit more reticent. I wanted to get through the first trimester without any sort of issue. After talking about babies, nurseries and weird celeb baby names, we decided to watch a _Look Who’s Talking_ marathon. I fell asleep just as the sperm were fighting to get to the egg at the end of the first movie.

The next morning, I woke up on my couch. Alice left a note on the table.

_I’m at the shop. Some sort of issue with the security alarm. Take care of your little bun in the oven. Love you! Alice_

My heart dropped for some unknown reason. Was Alice next?

_NO!_

**A/N: So, Bella’s preggo. Yay! But, there is this sense of dread lurking over them. All will be revealed. I promise. Leave me some!**

 


	136. Chapter 136

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex.**

**Chapter 136**

**EPOV**

“Bella, please. You were supposed to be home hours ago. I checked your flight and it wasn’t delayed. Where are you?” I asked into my cell phone. “I love you. Please call me.” I hung up my phone, leaning back on my bed at the station. There was a flu outbreak and it was all hands on deck. I was getting ready to pick up Bella when I got the call from Garrett, asking me to come in. Alice went to pick up Bella, but texted when Bella was a no-show.

I’d been calling and texting ever since.

The phone calls went directly to voicemail and the texts were unanswered.

I was fucking worried.

Sick to my stomach with anxiety.

_What if?_

There was a knock on my door jamb. Garrett was leaning casually against it. “No luck?”

“Nope. I think the news about Peter sent her over the edge, Garrett. She’s been through so much and now, this? I can’t stand to lose her,” I muttered, leaning back on the pillows. “Did the cops catch James? Renee?”

“James is in the wind, but Renee was almost caught according to Sergeant Voight. She got away, hopping into a private helicopter, flying toward Wisconsin,” Garrett cringed. “Good news is that Phil Dwyer was arrested. His money has been cut off from his wife. She’ll have to come forward at some point. She doesn’t look the type of person who carries a ton of cash. Only charge cards.”

“You know that neither of them is going to give up,” I grumbled. “Until Bella is back in his clutches or she’s dead or he’s behind bars, he won’t stop. I hate that she has to live with this constant fear.”

“You’re also in danger, too,” Garrett said, arching a brow.

“Don’t remind me,” I groaned.

The sirens blared, alerting us to a rescue mission in downtown Chicago. It was a car that had fallen into the Chicago River. From the description, the driver was drunk and lost control of his car on one of the bridges. It was a water rescue, which meant I had to go into the frigid cold, murky waters of the river along with Seth and Ben, the other two scuba-certified squad members. I changed into a wetsuit, strapping an oxygen tank to my back. In the river, we could see the tail lights of the car. Just barely.

The three of us jumped into the river, diving towards the car. There were three people in the car. Two were frantically trying to break free, but unable to due to the pressure of the water. The driver was not moving and based off the amount of blood coming from his head, he didn’t appear to be alive. Using hand signals, we began working on cutting away the windshield. Ben worked on the backseat, freeing the woman inside. He swam to the surface and returned a few moments later, helping us with the two people in the front seat.

We managed to cut the two people free. Carefully, we swam to the surface. Angela and Jessica were waiting at the edge of the river, ready to resuscitate the victims. As I feared, the driver was dead. The water had hidden the fact that his neck was snapped, probably from the impact into the river. There was nothing that could be done for him. The other two were in serious, but stable condition, transported to Rush Medical Center.

When I got back to the station, I took a shower and checked to see if Bella had called. She hadn’t. I sent her a few more texts before slipping into my bed and falling into a restless, troubled sleep.

The next morning, Alice called me and said that she had heard from Bella’s father. Apparently, my fiancée had taken a trip to the Pacific Northwest. Charlie was up in arms because Bella was a hysterical, sobbing mess when she fell into his arms last night. Alice told me that she was going to fly to Seattle and check on Bella. I wanted to go, but the flu had taken a firm hold of three other firefighters. I would be staying at the house until further notice, only to be relieved when our coworkers weren’t puking their guts out.  

I picked up my phone again, dialing Bella’s number. “Bella, I know where you are. Please come home to me, love. I miss you. I love you and I want to be with you,” I whispered. Hanging up, I went into my office and filled out the paperwork about the accident. I had to keep my mind off the fact that Bella was not with me.

_Come home, my love. I need you._

**A/N: Edward is missing his woman and is worried about her. Not that I blame him. Leave me some!**

 


	137. Chapter 137

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex.**

**Please read the author’s note on the bottom regarding my updates.**

**Chapter 137**

**EPOV**

“Garrett, when are we going to get some relief?” Emmett asked, scrubbing his face. We had been at the station house for nearly two days, going on three. We were up to our eyeballs with sick crewmates. I was exhausted, just like everyone at the station. “The brass said that we’d be sent home yesterday.”

“I agree. My crew is exhausted,” I answered. “We’re sore and we need a break.”

“It doesn’t help that there is an influx of fires and accidents,” Emmett grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

“We’re not the only house dealing with this flu, Emmett,” Garrett answered. “We have four other stations with skeleton crews and this rash of fires, accidents and human stupidity.” He leaned forward on his desk, giving both of us a sympathetic look. “I’m sorry, but you are here for the foreseeable future.”

“Fuck,” Emmett spat, shooting up from his seat.

“If it’s any consolation, everyone who is on will get at least two weeks off,” Garrett smiled.

The horns blared, alerting us to another fire. We groaned, running out to the trucks. We pulled on our gear and we drove to the restaurant that was on fire. It was easily struck, but our exhaustion was apparent. Stupid mistakes were being made by everyone. As we were cleaning up, I pulled Garrett aside. “We need time off. You saw this call, Chief.”

“I know, Edward. I know,” he breathed. “As soon as we get back, I’ll make another call to HQ. I can’t make any promises, but I’ll do my best.”

“Thank you,” I said, clapping Garrett on his shoulder. We finished our cleanup, loading up our trucks and drove back to the station. Emmett and I worked on our incident reports. As I was typing, my cell phone rang. It was my sister. “Ali? What’s up?”

“I’m in a charming, _wet_ town of Forks, Washington,” she grumbled. “This place is soooooooo green. I think my hair is growing mold from all of the moisture.”

“Alice,” I growled.

“Sorry. I’m here at Bella’s dad’s place. He’s worried about her since she’s been asleep for nearly a day,” Alice explained. “From what I can see, she’s having some pretty hellacious dreams, too.”

“Is she alright?” I asked.

“Physically, she’s very pale and seemingly exhausted, but she’s all in one piece. You can relax, Edward,” Alice soothed. “How’s the flu?”

“Causing huge amounts of havoc in the house. I’m going on three days of being here and there’s no end in sight,” I grumbled. “Garrett promised us two weeks off, but it won’t help if we’re dead.”

“Don’t say that, Edward!” Alice spat. “Are you trying to jinx yourself?”

“It’s true. We’re all physically, emotionally and mentally wiped, Alice. There’s a reason why we have twenty-four on and forty-eight off. This job is fucking hard,” I said, leaning back in my chair. “We just came back from a call and we all made stupid, rookie mistakes because of our exhaustion.”

“Well, don’t do anything rash,” she chided. “And don’t try to be a hero. I have a feeling that Bella is going to need you more than you think. There is something unsettled about her. Even in her sleep, she’s ready to run. All of this surrounding James, Renee and everything else, it’s causing her a great deal of turmoil.”

“I know, Alice. She’s going to pull away and … and …” I trailed off, my heart clenching. “She hasn’t returned any of my phone calls. If you weren’t there, I wouldn’t even know if she was alive or not.”

“I’m certain she has her reasons. She’s probably blaming herself over Peter’s injuries and the loss of his home,” Alice explained. “I know she’s blaming herself about the disruption in our lives because of what James and Renee have done. And being back in Florida, returning to the place where it all happened; it was too much, Edward. She collapsed from the strain. Yes, it sucks that she ran away without telling you, but probably in her mind she was protecting you.”

“She hurt me, Alice,” I whispered.

“I know, Edward. But, she’s hurting as well,” Alice murmured. “Think about it. The person that she lived almost her entire life with is responsible for these fires and abhors her. On top of that, the man who got her pregnant and killed the baby is determined to pull her back into his clutches. It took her so long to open up to us, to _trust_ us. Even now, she’s hesitant to fully accept that we love her, unconditionally. She’s the sister I always wanted. She’s the woman that was made for you.”

“But, what if this pulls us apart?” I asked, my body trembling at the prospect.

“In the long run, I see you two having a full and happy life. Now? Until James and Renee are caught, she’s going to be on edge and willing to sacrifice herself for our safety,” Alice sighed. “Look, Charlie’s back from his shift. He’s taking me out to dinner. I’ll call you if anything changes, Edward. I love you.”

“Love you, too.” _Just bring back my Bella._

**A/N: Leave me some! ;-)**

**PS ~ I’m dealing with pretty substantial badness in RL. My mom is incredibly sick. As a result, my writing time has been cut down, significantly. Not mention, my muse has left the building since I’m worried that my mom is not going to survive until the end of the year. I’d appreciate prayers sent my way for my mom since we need as much positive thoughts and healing prayers as possible. I’m not usually one to air out my personal problems on social media, but I’ve had several reviews that warranted this announcement.**

**Thank you.**

 


	138. Chapter 138

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex.**

**Chapter 138**

**EPOV**

Garrett managed to get all of us one day off. I wanted to kiss that man. Sleeping in a fire station that now smelled like a gym locker was not my ideal location to get some quality shut-eye. Not that I was sleeping much anyway. Ever since Bella left, I had not been sleeping well. I was also spending a great deal of time with Peter in the hospital, sleeping on the uncomfortable plastic recliner.

In fact, it was Peter’s release that got me some time off. Emmett was still working, but would be given his day off when I returned early tomorrow morning. With all that was happening, I had contacted my parents to see if Peter could stay with them. My mother was more than willing, as was my father. I left the station and went back to Bella’s brownstone. I took a two hour nap before I drove to the hospital to pick up Peter. He was sitting in the recliner, dressed in a pair of hospital scrubs, eating some tapioca pudding. “That looks like snot,” I teased.

“Shut the fuck up. It’s good. Charlotte brought from home. She made it from scratch,” Peter snorted, displaying his mouth filled with tapioca. “Better than the slop they try to pass off as food.” He swallowed, putting a lid on his pudding. “Have you heard from Bella? Is she okay with me staying?”

“I haven’t heard from her. I know that she’s in Forks, Washington, and spending time with her father,” I said. “My sister flew out there yesterday. In regards to where you’re recovering, it’s been decided that you’re going to stay with my parents. My mom misses having me and my sister at home and my dad is a well-known doctor. He can take care of you if you need any help.”

“Oh,” Peter said, his brow furrowing.

“Look, with Bella being gone and everything so in a state of …” I trailed off. “Once we get things settled, I’m certain that Bella will insist that you be at her place. Honestly, though, I think she’s blaming herself for what happened to you.”

“It’s not her fault,” he growled, looking down at his bandaged right arm. “It was James. Yes, he has a sick, twisted perversion against your fiancée, but it’s not her fault that he set my townhouse on fire or that he tried to use me as human kindling.”

“Try telling her that,” I grumbled. “I’m sorry, Peter.”

“Don’t apologize. I appreciate your parents in helping me out. It’s not like I can get my credit card and check into a hotel. Everything I ever had was in that townhouse and now it’s gone,” he said, shifting in the recliner. “I’m meeting with an insurance agent next week and I should be getting money for the loss of my home. And once I get settled, I can call my bank to have a new credit card and such sent to me. Don’t worry about it. Everything will be fine.”

“You sure?”

“Edward, I’m alive and will have some interesting scars. But, I survived,” he smiled. “Besides, Charlotte thinks that the scars will make me even sexier.”

“You are so pussy whipped,” I laughed. “Have you asked her out?”

“I have and once I have cash, a car and some clothes that are _not_ hospital scrubs, I will be taking her out on a proper date,” Peter smirked. “Any suggestions on where?”

“Not a movie. You want to be able to talk with your date,” I snickered.

“But, you can make out at a movie,” he retorted.

“You can also do that on her couch,” I replied. Peter’s eyes widened and he nodded eagerly. “While we’re waiting for the doctor, is there anything that you need?”

“Some clothes, honestly,” he answered, plucking at his sea foam green scrubs. “The clothes I was wearing when I was brought in were cut off and everything else is now ashes. I’ll pay you back.”

I waved him off. “Nonsense. We’re friends, bordering on family. I want to help.”

“You are in the same boat, Edward. You just lost everything in your own fire,” Peter murmured, his eyes wide.

“I’m a little better off, Peter. With the insurance payments and what not,” I soothed. _Not to mention my trust fund_. “We’ll get you some basics and then make our way over to my parent’s place once you get sprung from this place.”

“The sooner the better. I’m happy that I met Charlotte, but I would give my left nut for some real food. A cheeseburger, fries, beer,” he laughed. “Not to mention, underwear.”

“I did not need to know that, Peter,” I deadpanned.

**A/N: You know the drill … please, leave me some! ;-)**

**PS ~ I’m dealing with pretty substantial badness in RL. My mom is incredibly sick. As a result, my writing time has been cut down, significantly. Not mention, my muse has left the building since I’m worried that my mom is not going to survive until the end of the year. I’d appreciate prayers sent my way for my mom since we need as much positive thoughts and healing prayers as possible. I’m not usually one to air out my personal problems on social media, but I’ve had several reviews that warranted this announcement.**

**Thank you …**

 

 


	139. Chapter 139

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex.**

**Chapter 139**

**EPOV**

I dropped Peter off at my parent’s home. I stayed with them, eating dinner with them before driving back to the brownstone. I curled up in the bed that shared with my fiancée, missing her terribly and tried to fall asleep. Just as I was about drift off, my cell phone rang and I saw it was my sister.

“What, Alice?” I grumped.

“Yeesh! Someone’s crabby,” she giggled.

“Just working overtime has kicked my ass. I was off today, but I’m on tomorrow and hopefully be off for two weeks after that. Not to mention, I haven’t heard from my fiancée in three days,” I snapped.

“She’s fine. Well, as fine as she can be,” Alice murmured. “Like I suggested, she’s blaming herself for everything and is adamant on staying away to keep us safe.”

“That’s total bullshit, Alice,” I growled.

“I know and I’ve convinced her to come back with me tomorrow. She’s sleeping and we’re leaving from SeaTac at eleven. We’ll be back in Chicago around three or so,” Alice explained. “Bella’s afraid that you hate her.”

“I don’t hate her. I love her, but I’m afraid she’s pulling away and that she doesn’t want me,” I pouted.

“Surely you didn’t say anything,” Alice chided.

“I may have alluded to it. Four days! Alice, it’s been four fucking days,” I muttered, falling back on pillows that still smelled of us.

“Edward, don’t give up on her,” she choked out. “She needs you. Needs us. Everyone in her life has given up on her. Even with her dad, she was abandoned by him, unknowingly. However, she came running to him. The distance was the appeal to her impromptu trip to Washington.”

I pinched my nose, growling lowly. “I’m just frustrated. My schedule hasn’t helped things either. I miss her more than words can say. I love her and I want to make it better.”

“Of course you do. You’re a guy. Guys are fixers,” Alice snickered. “Look, I don’t want to cause any trouble or give away any secrets, but don’t walk away from her. Bella needs you more than you know and you need her, really. Anyhow, I just wanted to let you know that we were coming back tomorrow. Don’t worry about picking us up since I parked my car in the lot.”

“Alice, what is this about secrets?” I asked.

“I love you, Edward. See you soon,” she sang, hanging up on me.

“Alice! Damn it!” I snarled, dialing her number. It went to voicemail. _What is she talking about? Trouble? Secrets?_ I tossed the phone onto the nightstand, glaring at it like it betrayed me. Eventually, the exhaustion won and I fell asleep, having interesting nightmares of some the troubles and secrets that Alice alluded to.

I woke up the next morning. I was running late and I knew that Emmett would not be happy in the delay in being relieved. I got to the station house. Emmett nearly ran me over when I arrived, screaming that I made him late for a date with his bed.

Thankfully, at the station, we had some guys back from being sick. The worst was behind us and hopefully, our normal schedule would take over after our two-week vacation. It was also an easy day. With the help of Jacob, we changed the oil on the truck and caught up on some shows on the DVR. I was still worried about Bella, but I was grateful for the distraction of work to keep my mind occupied. As we were sitting down for dinner, my phone chirped. It was a text from Bella.

_I’m home. I’m sorry that I’ve given you the impression that I wanted to end this. I’m … I’m a mess … I love you so much. Please don’t give up on me. ~ Bella_

My heart exploded. She was back and safe. The tenor of her text, though, made me concerned. I knew that once I was off my shift, we’d have to talk. But, I had to give her some reassurance. I quickly tapped out a text.

_I’d never give up on you. I love you ~ Edward_

The rest of the evening was quiet. I was tempted to ask Garrett if I could go, but I was the only lieutenant on duty. I couldn’t leave. _Damn it._ I just relaxed in my quarters, reading a book and trying to get some sleep. Shortly after four in the morning, the alarms blared and the dispatcher called out for the required crews. The address seemed familiar, but I couldn’t put my finger on it.

And for some strange reason, I felt a cold shiver as I put on my gear.

Something was not going to go right.

**A/N: Dun, dun, DUN!!! Leave me some!**


	140. Chapter 140

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex.**

**Chapter 140**

**EPOV**

Alice’s store.

The call was at Alice’s store.

That’s why the address was so familiar.

I could see the mere hint of flames in the window. It was still contained, thankfully. Garrett and I barked out orders, wanting to put an end to this fire, quickly and with as little damage as possible. Alice would be heartbroken if anything happened to her store. She was so proud of it. I broke open the front door and strode inside. I knew the store would be empty. _In theory._ Alice and her employees didn’t normally show up until after nine for their ten o’clock opening. However, it didn’t stop me from shouting, “Fire department! Call out!”

Habits die hard.

I heard a weak, “Help!” in the back. Confused as to why there was someone in the store, I nodded to Ben, walking quickly to the rear of my sister’s store. Pushing through the door, I saw Bella’s mother tied up in a chair. Her eyes were wide and she was squirming. Through the hazy air, I could see her skin blister. She had received one of James’ lethal acid pills presumably. I heard the door slam behind me and a strong metallic screech. I turned around, seeing James leaning casually against a file cabinet holding a non-descript flame thrower from the grocery store.

Through my mask, I could hear a panicked pounding on the wooden door that was now blocked by James, the file cabinet and the growing flames, moving toward the exit, going in search of more air to fuel the fire. “Lieutenant! I can’t open the door,” Ben hollered through the door. “Was it backdraft?”

“Nope,” James answered quietly. Only Renee and I heard his utterance. “Your lieutenant is going to die.” His face drew up into an evil sneer, growling lowly.

“Edward!” Ben shouted. “Answer me!” The pounding on the door grew faster, more insistent.

“I suggest you get out of here unless you want to become human barbeque. I need to have a conversation with Lieutenant Cullen. We have _much_ to discuss. Namely my girlfriend and why he felt it okay to touch what WASN’T HIS!” James snarled, louder this time. Ben’s knocking stopped. Blowing out a breath, James collected himself. Calmly, he added,  “And time is of the essence. I’ve got less than twenty minutes before Renee spontaneously combusts.”

“We’ll get you out, sir,” Ben said, his voice anxious.

“No, you won’t,” James sang. He sauntered over to me and pulled my oxygen mask from my face and disconnecting my radio. “I’ll take this, Edward. Out of the three of us, I’ll be the one getting out of here alive and you will be dead. I’ll swoop in, taking back Isabella and keeping her in my care. This farce of a life that she’s leading is over.”

“What do you want?” I asked, glaring at him. “Bella will never go with you. She hates you.”

“No, she doesn’t,” James snorted. “She loves me and wants to be with me. Renee told me. Right, Renee?”

“Fuck you,” Renee choked out. “You are a monster.”

“No more a monster than you, Renee. This was your idea,” James growled, backhanding Bella’s mother.

“It was my idea to get her back with you, but I didn’t want to fucking die,” she screamed hysterically before she leaned forward, coughing deeply. She spit out bright red blood and she moaned, falling back against the chair she was tied to. “That money that Bella inherited is _mine!_ ”

“Renee, you were just a means to an end,” James said softly, caressing her hair. “Bella was my ultimate goal. She will be mine as will her money, her inheritance. With this douchebag out of the way, I can finally …” Renee moaned, her skin blistering even further. “It looks like Renee won’t make it another twenty minutes. No time to talk, Edward. I’m just going to have to kill you.”

“Unlikely,” I growled, looking at him. He was smaller than me. He had a muscular build, but I was bigger and _trained._ I would not die in this fire. I would kick his ever-loving ass and go home to my fiancée. He had other ideas. James just smirked, producing a very hefty hunting blade. I was shocked. I would have expected a gun from him.

_No, he probably wants to see you struggle._

_Or bleed out …_

In the blink of an eye, James attacked me. He hit me directly in the stomach, causing the air to whoosh out of my body. I fell to my knees. James back handed me. I landed on my hands, blowing out a harsh breath. I swept my leg underneath his as he cackled at how easily I went down. He landed heavily onto his back, grunting lowly. I straddled his waist, punching his face and brutally attacking him. He was not going to walk out of this building.

“Is that the best you got?” James taunted, blood pouring from his nose and from a fresh cut above his eye. “Because I can keep going …” He rolled his hips and pushed me against the floor, his fists pummeling my chest. He jumped up, kicking me. I curled up, trying to protect myself. He roared, grabbing the collar of my jacket. He was smaller than me, but obviously very strong. He lifted me easily. “Bella downgraded with you, you pussy,” he spat.

I thrust my elbow into his face, causing him stumble back. “How does it feel to fight someone who can fight back?”

“ARRRRRRGGGH!” James roared, running into me. I fell against Alice’s large table that she used to sew her designs. The corner jabbed into my side. I groaned. James used my vocalization as a sign of weakness. He thrust the knife into my belly. “You are not going to win Bella, you fucker.” He pulled the knife out of my stomach.

“Neither are you,” I spat, weakly reaching for the knife. James just laughed evilly, stabbing me again. Unfortunately, he couldn’t pull it out and it was stuck in my body. I knew he had done some serious damage. I was growing weaker by the second. I fell back against the table. My fingers grazed a pair of sharp scissors. Shaking my head, I picked up the scissors and bum rushed James. Using the last ounce of strength, I stabbed the scissors into James neck. He screamed, reaching for the scissors in his throat. I collapsed on the floor, my breathing becoming more and more shallow.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Renee burst into flames. James was stumbling, trying to blindly find the door in the back of the store. I was moaning, every inch of my body was in pain. It was a combination of my fight with James, the stab wound and now the flames starting to lick the edge of my suit. My alarm was blaring but I barely registered it. I was losing too much blood. As my mind faded to black, the last thing I remembered was reaching for my girl.

“Bella …” I wheezed before darkness consumed me. _I love you._

**A/N: So … don’t throw sharp objects at me. What do you think happened with James? Do you think that Edward got to him? Will Edward be saved? Leave me some! Pretty, please?**

 


	141. Chapter 141

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex.**

**Chapter 141**

**BPOV**

I flew out of bed, frantically searching for my cell phone. I found it under my bed, kicked underneath my nightstand. I dialed Alice’s number. She didn’t pick up. It went to voicemail. “Alice! It’s a trap. Don’t go to your store. Please!” I sobbed. “Please, come back to the brownstone.”

I sat down on the floor, fear washing over me like a tidal wave. Alice was now a victim. She was in James’ sights. He was not going to stop. I had to protect her. I had to protect them. I heaved my body off the ground, tossing a hoodie on over my t-shirt. My stomach revolted. I ran to the bathroom, throwing up the Chinese I had had for dinner last night. I sobbed all the while, hating how lost I felt and how sick this made me. I calmed down, brushing my teeth and rinsing my mouth out.

Shakily, I went downstairs and went to my car. I eased it out of the garage, driving to Alice’s store. When I arrived, I was shocked to see Edward’s company at the scene with Alice speaking to the Sergeant Voight and Detective Halsted. I parked my car, running over to Alice and hugging her tightly. “What happened?” I asked.

“Bella,” she sniffled, tears streaming down her pale cheeks.

“What is it? Tell me!” I demanded. Alice threw her arms around my body, crushing me tightly. She was trembling and her tears were soaking my shoulder.  

“Miss Swan, why don’t you come with me?” Detective Halsted murmured, guiding me to the ambulance just behind Edward’s rig. “Lieutenant Cullen was injured in the fire.”

“WHAT?!” I screamed, looking at the detective and gripping his leather jacket. “Is he alright? Please, tell me he’s alright. I can’t … I need him. I need him to forgive me. I need to tell him …”

“He’s unconscious at the moment,” he said, pulling me into a tight hug. I hysterically sobbed against this virtual stranger, so afraid that the man that I loved and that I pushed away was going to die before I could make amends. Before I could tell him that he was going to be a daddy. “The paramedics will explain more.”

I nodded against his shoulder. Detective Halsted helped me, walking me to the ambulance. Angela was working on my fiancé. He was covered in soot, his face dirty and red from burns. He was intubated. His shirt was cut open and there was a large knife sticking out of his chest, buffered by two rolls of cotton. “Angela,” I whispered, tears falling freely. “What happened?”

“We’ll talk more on the way to hospital. Get in,” Angela said brusquely.

Detective Halsted helped me into the rig and I sat down next to Edward. Once inside, I could see the extent of his burns. They were all along his right side. His left side was bruised and his hands were cut up from fighting. “Can I touch him?”

“Be careful,” Angela said. “That knife is dangerously close to his heart and with one move, he could bleed out in moments.” I gasped, trying to keep my cool but I cried freely. “I’m sorry, Bella. Edward is the brother I’ve never had and I don’t want to lose him. You can hold his hand, okay?”

I picked up his hand, threading my fingers through his. Angela banged on the door and the ambulance pulled away from the scene. We flew through the pre-dawn streets of Chicago, driving to Northwestern Memorial. The sun was just peaking over the horizon when Jessica parked the ambulance. They carefully removed the gurney and rolled it into the emergency room. The doctors, with Jasper taking lead, took him to a trauma room. I went to follow them, but Jasper stopped me. “Bella, you have to stay out here,” he said, giving me a concerned look.

“I need to be with him,” I whispered, tightening my hold on his hand.

“Once we get him stabilized, you can come back. For now, why don’t you call Esme?” he said, rubbing my back. I sniffled, stepping back and releasing Edward’s limp hand. “We’re going to do everything we can. He will be fine.”

“Promise,” I choked out, looking at Alice’s fiancé.

“Promise,” he smiled, hugging me briefly before darting into the trauma room.

I stumbled back to the wall and slid down, clutching my chest. My heart was stammering against my ribs. I began whimpering, losing all control. Angela and Jessica came out of the trauma room, helping me to my feet. Angela wrapped her arm around my waist, hugging me tightly. “Come on, Bella. Let’s get you settled in the waiting room.”

“He’s going to die. James has managed to finally break me,” I sobbed, gripping Angela’s jacket.

“Edward is strong. He’s not going to die,” Angela soothed.

“But, he’s in here because of me,” I cried as she led me to the waiting area. “James did this, didn’t he? He wanted me to feel that emptiness from losing someone you love. Why? Why couldn’t he leave me alone? WHY?”

“Bella, you have to calm down,” Jessica said, sitting me on the stiff chair, crouching down in front of me. “Do you want anything? Tranquilizer?”

“No, I can’t,” I sniffled, taking a breath and trying to quell my hysteria. “I have a condition where I can’t take those type of medications.” I tugged on my hair. “I’ll calm down. I have to. For Edward.” _And my baby._ “Can you tell me what happened?”

“We got called to Alice’s store. Edward and Ben went inside,” Jessica described. “Over the radio, we heard a door slam and that Ben was separated from Edward. The door was blocked. Edward’s radio went dead shortly after that. Then, the guys went around to the back and that door was blocked as well. It took nearly a half hour to get inside. The back storeroom was engulfed in flames. There was one victim tied in a chair, completely burnt to a crisp and Edward was unconscious near Alice’s drafting table.”

“Was there anyone else?” I asked. “Any other victims?”

“No, Bella,” Angela said, taking my hand. “It was just the unidentified victim and Edward.”

“And James?” I gasped.

“It appears he got away,” Jessica replied. “I’m so …”

I didn’t hear her. I just slumped, my fear and anxiety finally forcing me into the safety of my own mind.

**A/N: What do you think happened to James? Leave me some loving and don’t throw sharp objects at me. Pretty, please? ;-)**

 


	142. Chapter 142

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex.**

**Chapter 142**

**BPOV**

I woke up, laying on a gurney with an IV attached to my arm. Emmett was sitting next to me, his hand gripping mine. “Emmett?” I choked out, sitting up.

“Hey, Bella,” he said quietly, brushing his hand over my cheek. “How are you feeling?”

“Tired and nauseous,” I replied. “Wait! Where’s Edward? Did someone get a hold of Esme? Carlisle?” I started to get up from the gurney, needing to get in touch with Edward’s parents.

“Shhhh,” Emmett soothed, pushing me back into the bed. “They’re both here. Edward is in surgery to repair the damage that the knife caused. They won’t tell us much since we’re not family. They may be more forthcoming since you’re engaged to him. But, you took a nasty spill. You collapsed and hit your head. You’ve got some stitches.” He gently pressed his fingers to a gauze pad on my temple.

“I’ve got to get up and get to Edward and his family,” I said, trying to pull out the IV.

“Bella, stop. You need to relax,” Emmett urged. “You’re going to get sick and Edward needs you.”

I collapsed against the pillows, wiping my cheeks and feeling so lost and torn. Jasper walked in, holding a chart and a concerned look in his eyes. “Hey, Bella,” he said, sitting down on the stool. “How’s your head?”

“It hurts,” I answered, curling up under the covers. “In fact, everything hurts. My head, my heart, my soul …” I looked up at him, tears filling my eyes. “How is he?”

“We’ve got the best surgeon working on him. The stab wound nicked the pericardial sack and it filled with blood. We were afraid that the knife hit the heart itself, but when they opened up his chest, it was just the pericardial sack,” Jasper explained.

“You opened his chest?” I squeaked, my own heart clenching. “Jasper, please, will he be okay? Will he make a complete recovery? What about the burns?”

“Bella, you have to calm down,” Jasper murmured, taking my hands. “Emmett, why don’t you go to the nurse’s station and get some water for Bella? Okay?”

“Sure,” Emmett answered, kissing my cheek and leaving me with Jasper.

“Bella, I’m saying this as your doctor and as your friend, you have remain calm. It’s not good for you or for the baby,” he whispered. My eyes widened. _How did he know? I just found out!_ “When you fell, I had you admitted and ran a blood test, which is standard procedure. Alice came in with Esme and Carlisle. I was walking back to your room when I saw her. She checked on you, spilling the beans and verifying what the blood test had told me. Dr. Popper checked you out while you were unconscious and said that you need take it easy.”

“You can’t tell anyone, Jasper,” I choked out. “Only you and Alice know. Edward doesn’t. I just found out while I was in Washington.”

“I can’t tell anyone. You’re my patient and it would violate HIPAA,” he smirked, rubbing my arm.

“Didn’t you violate HIPAA in telling me about Edward?” I asked.

“He named you as next of kin on his emergency paperwork from the firehouse,” Jasper replied, squeezing my hand. “Now, let me check you out so I can release you. Follow the light with your eyes.” He did a complete examination, deeming that I was okay to be released. He removed the IV and said that the stitches could come out in a week. He’d take them out during some down time when he was on shift. I thanked him for his kindness and discretion. He hugged me and released me from the hospital.

With the help of Emmett, we went up to the surgical floor and we waited for news about Edward. Everyone from the station was also in the waiting room along with Esme, Carlisle and Alice. I was hesitant to show my face since I was terrified that they’d hate me. Esme jumped up, hugging me tightly and forcing me to sit next to her. “Bella, we’re so glad you’re feeling better,” she said.

 _That’s relative,_ I thought bitterly. “I’m sorry, Esme. So sorry.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for, sweet girl,” she soothed, taking my hand. “This is not your fault.” She forced me to look at her, her hand holding my chin. “Do not blame yourself, please. I can see that you are upset and that you think this all happened because …”

“It did,” I whispered. My eyes fluttered shut and tears trickled down my cheeks.

“Isabella Marie Swan, you need to realize that this is _not_ your fault. We went over this in Washington. James and Renee, they are the evil ones. Not you,” Alice growled. “Now, we need you. _Edward,_ your fiancé, needs you. Everyone needs you.” Her eyes cut to my stomach and she arched a brow angrily.

 _My baby needs me and I need to be strong for my Edward. I can do this. I_ have _to do this._

“Edward is a strong man and he will not give up on you,” Esme murmured. She threaded her fingers with mine, holding my hand close to her heart. She quietly prayed and I joined her, hoping that my prayers would go answered. That Edward would fully recover and that he would still love me once he woke up.

**A/N: Leave me some, please?**

 

 


	143. Chapter 143

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex.**

**Chapter 143**

**BPOV**

It was nearly six at night when Edward was rolled into an ICU cubicle. He was on a ventilator since he had some significant damage to his lungs due to smoke inhalation, not to mention the operation to his heart. The hospital was being assholes on letting us visit him. They refused me entry since I wasn’t family. I was borderline hysterical when they denied me access. Emmett held me tight as I sobbed. Esme was a picture of smooth grace when she demanded that Carlisle be called down, along with Eleazar, the chief of staff.

An angry Carlisle and an stern Eleazar got me admittance into Edward’s cubicle, saying that I was his fiancée, but seeing my infallible, strong fiancé hooked up to so many machines and looking a sickly gray, made me regret my decision to see him.

_No, you don’t. You love him. Edward will get over this and he will be stronger than ever._

I sat down next to him, trying to keep my tears at bay. Hesitantly, I reached out for his hand. His fingers were cold, just like the environment he was located in. “Edward,” I whispered, rubbing gentle circles on the back of his hand. “I’m here, baby. I’m so sorry that you were hurt. Please, wake up for me.” _Wake up for us. Our baby needs his father._ “I love you. I love you so much. I need you!”

“He’s in a medically induced coma, Bella,” Eleazar said as he looked at Edward’s chart.

“He will wake up, right?” I asked, looking up at him.

“Right now, it’s best for him to sleep since his body has been through a horrific ordeal,” he said, putting the chart down. “We will keep a close eye on him and once his lungs have healed enough, we will wean him off sedatives keeping him asleep.”

“How long until those are out of his system?” I asked, kissing Edward’s knuckles that were bruised and scarred. “How long will it be?”

“A day or two to get the drugs out, but he needs time to heal,” Eleazar explained. “Bella, you look like you’re dead on your feet, sweet child. Go home and get some rest.” He arched a brow at me.

“I can’t, Eleazar,” I choked out, pressing my cheek to Edward’s cold hand. “I’m not leaving until he does. I need him and he most definitely needs me.”

“Bella, I saw your intake paperwork when you were admitted for your fall earlier today,” Eleazar said. “I also used to work as an OB/GYN prior to becoming the chief of staff. I know you want to be there for Edward, but right now you need to make wise decisions for your baby within you. Sleeping in an uncomfortable recliner in a hospital room is not what your body needs. Especially with your head injury, the emotional trauma and sheer exhaustion you must be feeling.”

“But …” I whispered. “I need to be here when he wakes up.”

“Which won’t be for at least a couple of days,” Eleazar chided gently. “I’m going to speak with the charge nurse and with Edward’s surgeon, who is in the lounge. When I get back, you are going to go home and sleep in a bed.” I opened my mouth to argue, but he shook his head. “Bella, please? For the baby?”

“For the baby,” I whispered, looking down at my flat belly. “Thank you, Eleazar.” He left me in the room with my fiancé. He was still sleeping, his chest rising and falling robotically with the life support machine. I looked at him, noticing that they had washed off the soot from the fire from his skin. His right side was covered in special bandaging, obviously for the burns on his body. I could see some of the red angry welts along his neck. They were bright against his pallor. His face was free from any burns, but the damage was abundant from James’ physical attack. His eyes were black and the left one was swollen shut.

“Edward,” I murmured, picking up his bruised hand. “I know you can’t hear me, but I wanted to …” I closed my eyes, letting the tears flow. “I wanted to let you know that I’m here for you. I love you and I’m so sorry for everything. I ran away because I thought that it would be the safest for you and your family, but obviously, it wasn’t. As a result, I hurt you. I never intended to do that, baby. I want forever with you, if you’ll still have me.”

I blew out a breath, dropping my forehead to his arm. “And I want to tell you some extraordinary news. It truly is a miracle, but together, our love, created a baby. I’m pregnant with your baby. Edward, please fight, if not for me, then for our baby. Our miracle …” I stood up shakily, pressing his hand to my belly. “Your love did this, Edward. Please don’t let me raise her alone.”

The emotions of the day caught up with me and I collapsed in the chair, crying quietly. I lay my cheek on his bicep and snuggled as close as I could until Eleazar came back. “He’ll be in good hands, Bella. I’ve s           poken with the charge nurse and you’ll be allowed admittance anytime, but you have to get at least eight hours of sleep. Carlisle and Esme are waiting outside for you.  You’re going home with them.”

I gave him a watery grin before turning back to Edward. I pressed a soft kiss to an unmarked part of his jaw. “I love you, Edward. I’ll be back soon. Keep fighting.” I pulled back, brushing his messy hair back and running my fingers along his chapped lips. Woodenly, I pulled away and allowed Eleazar to guide me out of the room. Once in the waiting room, I was enveloped by the warm, loving embrace of Edward’s mother. I wanted nothing more than to sob brokenly at what had happened, but I had to stay strong. If Edward was fighting for his life, then I would fight for us. Our family.

**A/N: Still, I ask you, what do you think happened to James? Did he bleed out? Get necrotizing fasciitis? Took a dip in a Lazarus Pit? Leave your speculations about him in a review. See you on the flip side, kids!**

 


	144. Chapter 144

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex.**

**Chapter 144**

**BPOV**

“Come, Bella. Let’s get you into something clean and comfortable,” Esme said soothingly as she led me inside of her spacious, luxurious home. I was dead on my feet, the exhaustion of the past few days crashing all around me. “After we get some food into you.”

“Esme, you don’t have to,” I said sleepily.

“Nonsense,” she chided, gently pushing me into a kitchen chair. “Nothing fancy. Just some yogurt and cereal. We’ll eat some more before go back to the hospital.” She grabbed a container of vanilla Greek yogurt, dishing some into two separate bowls. She grabbed a couple of boxes of cereal, placing them on the table and got some fruit from the fridge as she put away the yogurt.

Carlisle had gone immediately to bed since he had to go into work in a couple of hours. Alice was with Jasper at his townhouse. Peter had come to the hospital while we were waiting for Edward to come out of surgery, but went back to the Cullen’s home since he was in pain and was presumably sleeping in a guest bedroom. Emmett was snoring in the family room, dead to the world, wanting to stay near Edward’s family.

“Thank you for breakfast,” I said. “I could have just gone to bed.”

“You could have, but you hadn’t eaten all day, Bella,” Esme frowned. “You need to keep your strength. Edward will likely have a long recovery and we can’t have you collapsing because you didn’t eat for a day or two.”

“You’re right,” I chuckled sadly. We ate in silence, but I felt the all-too-familiar guilt began to creep under my skin. Once I finished my breakfast, I blurted, “I’m so sorry, Esme.”

“Bella, you need to stop apologizing, sweetheart,” she said quietly, taking my hand and running her finger over my knuckles. “I know that you think that this was your fault, but it wasn’t. Edward could have been hurt when he’d gone on any number of calls.”

“But not beat up and stabbed,” I sniffled, pushing my empty bowl away. “That was due to my psycho, still-on-the-loose, ex-boyfriend.”

“Edward’s job is incredibly dangerous. He could have had any of those injuries in any of the calls. If a wall falls down or something explodes …” she said quietly, grimacing slightly. “Each time Edward goes out, I worry. I also worry for Emmett and the rest of the boys in the station. My son is great at his job, but that doesn’t negate the unknown. No two fires or rescues are the same, Bella and that includes what happens during the call as well as after it.”

“I still feel sorry. Nothing can change that,” I shrugged.

“We’ll just have to agree to disagree,” she snickered. “Now, my bed is calling my name. Let’s get you settled into Edward’s room so we can get some good sleep before going back to the hospital.” I nodded, following her up the stairs to Edward’s childhood bedroom. She showed me where Edward kept some of his older clothes so I could change. She gave me a tight hug. “Edward loves you, Bella and he doesn’t blame you. For anything. And I love you, too. I understand why you left. I understand why you feel the way you do. I just understand.” She kissed my cheek, brushing my hair back away from my face. “Get some rest, sweetheart.”

“I’ll try, Esme,” I nodded. “And I love you, too.”

She smiled softly, giving me another hug before leaving me in Edward’s too big, too quiet childhood room. I took some time to walk around and let my breakfast settle. The walls were covered with posters from various Chicago sports teams and musical artists. On a bulletin board, he had some pictures from high school and college. Edward hadn’t changed much, only growing broader in his shoulders and more chiseled with time. Oh, and he lost the braces he wore as well. _I knew those teeth were too perfect._ On the nightstand, there was a recent photo. I recognized it from the engagement photos that we’d had done by Peter. It was one of my favorites. Edward was holding me, his hands cupping my face and staring deeply into my eyes. I was beaming happily, my hands resting on the lapels of his jacket. It was in a frame that had our names etched on a silver plaque on the bottom. _Edward and Bella, a love that lasts for all eternity._

I picked up the picture, climbing into the bed and holding it on my chest. I caressed his face, tears flowing down my cheeks. “I love you, Edward. I’m sorry I made you doubt my love for you. It is forever. An eternity is not enough for me. I pray I get to tell you and there is not a moment that I will stop loving you. Come back to me.” I kissed the picture, curling around it and crying myself to sleep.

**A/N: I’m going to let you know that we’re probably going to jump around a little bit. It will make sense, hopefully. Also, some of you asked how long this is going to be. I’m thinking it will probably end up being around 175-200 or so chapters. Leave me some! ;-)**

 


	145. Chapter 145

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex.**

**Chapter 145**

**BPOV**

Two weeks. Edward was in a medically induced coma for two weeks. The damage to his lungs was more substantial than originally anticipated. So, they kept him asleep for two weeks. Slowly, they started to wean him off the medication this morning and he was already triggering the vent, indicating that he was trying to breathe on his own.

I was anxious for him to wake up. I missed him terribly. All I wanted was to see his jade-colored eyes and hear his deep, baritone voice. I wanted to curl up in his arms, feeling the safety of them and the strength of his embrace. I wanted to apologize for my abrupt departure. I wanted to tell him about the baby. _Our baby._ I wanted to show him the pictures of the ultrasound. I wanted him to talk to my belly and encourage our little peanut to grow to be big and strong, just like him.

But, wants and needs were two entirely different things, really.

I was _needed_ at the office and I spent half days working at my business since Peter was still out from his burns. I was _needed_ to coordinate photography sessions, website designs and ensuring that everything was running smoothly. Jacob had picked up the slack in regards to being a business manager, but the artistic aspect of my business fell to my hands until I delegated it out to my minions. I _wanted_ to say forget it, but Jacob said that everyone in my employ relied on the paycheck and I couldn’t let my own personal tragedy cause theirs. He was right. I had been selfish enough when I flew out to Seattle. So, I put on my big girl panties and worked in the mornings, spending the afternoon and evenings with Edward, reading to him, bathing him and loving him as much as I could.

Wants versus needs.

Though, the nurses were mindful of my own condition as well. I couldn’t lift anything and I was given a much more comfortable recliner since my pregnancy was so precarious to begin with. Dr. Popper had been checking me when she was on rounds, making sure that I was still progressing on schedule and that the stress of Edward’s accident was not affecting my little peanut. Each scan and examination didn’t indicate any problems, but I was grateful for her concern.

Alice’s store had been completely destroyed. The guys worked so hard to get to Edward that the fire spread quickly, working through the fabrics and decimating her once vibrant store. Alice was obviously upset, but her concern was for her brother. She decided to take the insurance money, pay off her lease and then focus on mainly fashion designs. She was not going to reopen her store in a traditional sense. She was going to stay online, but reopen after her wedding. She had enough saved to live comfortably, plus her trust fund.

Alice had become a pillar of strength for me. We’d grown closer since her store was burnt to a crisp. She was one of the few who knew I was pregnant. She took care of me when she was with me at Edward’s side. I was there for her when she wanted to vent about the stupidity of the insurance agents. We were together while she gave her statement to the police about the fire. Alice held me when I was told that it was Renee that was the body inside of the store and used as the accelerant, causing Edward’s deep burns. I was upset that she was dead, but not upset that she was out of my life. Once her “body” was released from the coroner, I called Phil, only to find that he had been thrown in jail for human trafficking and drug possession. After hearing that, I told the coroner to dispose of the remains. She was not my mother and did not deserve a proper burial. It was cold, but it was her own fault that she met this demise.

She made her bed. Now, she has to lie in it.

Today, I was hopeful that I’d see my fiancé’s eyes. Hear his voice. I was packing up my bag and locking up my laptop when I heard a knock on the door. Peter was leaning against it casually, smiling softly. “You getting ready to go to the hospital, Bells?”

“Yeah. How are you feeling?” I asked.

“Every day is better. I’ll be glad once I’m free of these compression bandages, but I’m on the mend. In fact, that’s why I’m here,” he said, sitting down. “I know that you’ve had come in despite Edward’s injuries for the past few weeks while I healed. Now? It’s my turn to deal with this and you take care of your man.”

“Peter, you’ve done too much for me already and lost so much as well,” I frowned.

“Bella, I love you and I love the Cullens, but I need to get the fuck out of that house. Yes, I’ll have my physical therapy and treatments for my burns, but I can handle the shop and your clients,” Peter said, giving me a warm smile. “So, get your ass out of here and go see Edward.”

“Okay,” I said, hugging Peter gently. “Thank you, Peter. I’ll swing by when I can.” He kissed my cheek, shooing me out of my office. I darted to the car, tossing my computer bags in the back and driving the short distance to the hospital. Parking the car, I went up to the ICU unit. The nurses waved as they saw me. When I got into Edward’s cubicle, my favorite nurse, Pam, was checking his vitals. “Hey! How are you doing?”

“I’m good. And I think today will be the day, Bella,” she said, marking down his heart rate and blood pressure onto his chart. “He’s been making some meaningful movements and responds to stimuli. In fact, once he heard your voice, his heart rate calmed. It was close to a hundred beats per minute and now it’s closer to eighty.”

“I’m here, love,” I said, sitting down and taking his hand. “You’re looking so handsome today. You got a shave.”

“Alex attacked the growth on his face,” Pam snickered. “The man can grow a beard like no one’s business. He gives Santa a run for his money.”

“Except it’s not white,” I giggled, running my fingers through his thick hair and down his smooth cheek. “I bet you can’t wait to wake up, Edward. There are so many people that want to see your beautiful eyes.” I slid my hand into his and his fingers gripped mine. “Pam! He’s squeezing my fingers!”

“Oooh, girl, he is sooooo waking up today,” Pam said. “Once he does, hit the call button. His surgeon, Dr. Grace, will want to check him out.”

“I will, Pam. Thank you,” I said absent-mindedly, relishing in the strength that surrounded my hand. She giggled once more, pushing the chair under my butt and encouraging me to sit. I did, rubbing my thumb along his hand. “Peter came by the shop today and he’s going to take over while we get you back on your feet, baby. Hopefully, that will begin, in earnest, today when you wake up. I’ve missed you so much, Edward. I’m sorry for not being here. Please, open your eyes for me. I love you and I want to know that you’re alright.”

I had said something similar to that every day with no response from my fiancé. Today, his hand gripped mine and his brows furrowed. “Don’t push it, Edward. When your body’s ready, you’ll wake up. Now, do you want me to read or do you want the television on?” As soon as I said read, his hand squeezed mine twice. I chuckled, picking up the book that I’d bought for him. We both liked _Game of Thrones_ but never read the books. I got the first book and started reading it to him. I was only half-way through the book and had been reading for the entire two weeks he’d been admitted, for hours at a time.

Around six, Pam came by with some dinner for me and told me that Rebecca was going to be his night nurse. I wrinkled my nose at that. Rebecca had made some comments about Edward and his body that rubbed me the wrong way. Of course, they were made when I was in the bathroom and she thought she was alone. But, regardless of the patient, her crude comments should have been kept to herself. So, I ignored her whenever she was around and I knew she hated me. I nibbled on my food as Pam did her last check of my fiancé, gearing myself to deal with the she-beast.

As the night wore on, I was getting more and more tired. My voice was straining from reading out loud. I kissed Edward’s palm, ducking into the bathroom and quickly taking care of the call of nature. Back in his room, I lay down my head on Edward’s bed, just by his hand. I caressed his arm until my own eyes fought their losing battle. I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up to the feeling of something fluttering in my hair. Blinking slowly, I sat up and saw Edward’s hazy green eyes blinking sleepily at me. “Edward,” I breathed. He reached for the tube still in his mouth, reaching for me helplessly. “Don’t touch that, baby. Please …” I pressed the call button, waiting for a nurse to respond. Rebecca came in, with the charge nurse on her heels. “Edward’s awake,” I gasped.

“Go call Dr. Grace,” the charge nurse, Ari, said. Rebecca left, taking out her phone and dialing Dr. Grace. Ari walked over to Edward’s side. “Mr. Cullen, welcome back. Just relax and Dr. Grace will be here shortly.”

He pointed to the breathing tube, his eyes growing panicked. “I think it’s safe to say that he’s wondering when that’s coming out,” I snickered, threading my fingers with his.

“When Dr. Grace comes, he’ll take it out for you, Edward,” Ari said soothingly, checking over all of the readings from the machines he was still hooked up to. As she said that, an older doctor breezed in, wearing a pair of green scrubs and a white lab coat. “Here he is.”

Dr. Grace did a thorough but brief examination. With a nod, I was escorted out of the room by Rebecca so that they could remove the breathing tube. Rebecca was being somewhat kind, asking me if I wanted anything. I thanked her and waited for the cue to go back into the room so I could finally talk to Edward and hopefully have some sort of response.

_That’s if he doesn’t kick you out, you selfish bitch._

I shuddered at my subconscious, afraid that it would come true. Ari came out, guiding me back into the room. Dr. Grace was examining Edward’s mouth, looking down his throat. “Your vocal cords are swollen from the tube. Plus, your airway is still aggravated from the smoke inhalation. I know you probably want to talk, but for now, use the white board.” He placed a white board on his lap along with a black dry erase marker. “Everything looks good and we’ll talk more tomorrow morning.”

Clumsily, Edward wrote down ‘thank you’ on the board and Dr. Grace left. Ari put another blanket over Edward’s legs and also ducked out of the room. It left me and Edward alone. For the first time, I felt uncomfortable around him. I never spoke to him when I got back from Seattle. He didn’t know about the baby. He was injured and almost died because of his association with me. Tears began streaming down my face and I quickly became very upset. Edward reached for my hand, tugging me to his side. He was as weak as a newborn kitten. With laying in one spot, fighting for his life, his body and muscles had atrophied. He cupped my cheek, brushing my tears away. In a quiet, barely-above-a-whisper, Edward said, “I’m okay, love.”

“I’ve missed you,” I choked out, brushing his messy hair away from his eyes. “I’m so sorry … I didn’t mean to …”

“Shhhh,” he replied, rubbing his thumb across my lip. “I understand.” He smiled crookedly, making my heart burst. I leaned forward, kissing his lips. He growled, his arms wrapping me in an embrace. It was weak, but for the first time in nearly three weeks, I finally felt complete and not disjointed. I knew it would be a long road to recovery for him and some time before we could truly talk about what happened, but he was okay. He was holding me and he was alive.

“I love you, Edward,” I whispered, leaning my head on his shoulder. His hand was rubbing my back. “The past few weeks have been so rough.”

His hand abruptly stopped. “Did you just say weeks?” he choked out.

**A/N: So, Edward’s awake. No, he doesn’t know about peanut. He will find out soon enough and we still have James to contend with. Seriously, what do you think happened to him? Hmmmmm? Is he still alive? Leave me some!**


	146. Chapter 146

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex.**

**Chapter 146**

**EPOV**

“Smash open the door!” came the distant voice of Garrett. I moaned, barely coherent and almost unconscious, teetering between wakefulness and blissful darkness, reaching out toward his voice. A loud resounding boom smattered the door and my crew came barreling in. Garrett and Jacob fell to my side. Garrett whipped off his regular covering my face. “Edward, god damn it, you stay with me,” he snarled, his eyes filled with fear.

“Chief, we need a backboard,” Jacob said. His eyes cut down to my chest and I saw the large handle of the knife still sticking out of my chest. Shakily, I reached for it, but the pain rippled throughout my body causing me to moan and my vision to blur. The pain was too great and I slipped back into unconsciousness.

_Edward … please don’t give up me …_

I was vaguely aware when they loaded me onto the rig. I could hear Angela and Jessica talking about my vitals. They weren’t good. My chest felt too tight and my side felt like it was on fire. “We need to intubate, Chief. His airway is swelling from smoke inhalation. We have to be able to pass the tube through his cords or we’d have to perform a tracheotomy,” Angela muttered.

“Go ahead,” Garrett said somberly. “I think I hear Alice and shit! Bella’s here, too.”

“She’ll want to ride with him,” Angela said. I shifted on the gurney, causing a new ripple of pain to surge through me. I managed to stay somewhat aware as I felt Bella clamber into the back of the rig. Her tiny hands threaded through mine, crying softly. I wanted to open my eyes and tell her that I was okay, but the sheer amount of pain I was in prevented. Also, the tube in my throat prevented me from speaking. The doors slammed shut and the rig took off. With each bump, pain radiated throughout my entire body.

I drifted again until the gurney was wheeled into a hospital. Jasper’s voice was barking orders. I could hear Bella’s cries in the hallway as she was ripped away from me. Jasper came back, shouting out directions and ordering tests. My clothes were cut off. “Where in the hell is his gear?” Jasper growled.

“It wasn’t on him when he was pulled from the shop,” Jessica explained. “That explains the extent of the burns on his side, arms and neck. He suffered from smoke inhalation and that’s why he tubed. The knife is dangerously close to his heart. That’s why didn’t remove it.”

“We’ll probably have to remove it in surgery,” Jasper said. My hands clenched. “Edward, man, relax. Dr. Grace will take excellent care of you. Everything will be fine and you’ll be with your girl sooner than you think.” I relaxed slightly. “Good man.” His voice became foggy after that as he demanded some medication to be pushed into my IV.

I was floating, unaware of time, space and pain. Memories assaulted me of my childhood, happy times with my family, high school prom, college parties, my failed relationship with Irina and then my relationship with Bella. My beautiful Bella. I was mad at her for running off, but the woman was everything to me. I wanted a future with her and I was not going to let this monster take that away from me. I wanted to marry her. I wanted to have a family with her, in whatever way possible. I was going to fight. I was not giving up.

I fell deeper into unconsciousness, my dreams becoming more and more odd. I could faintly hear Bella’s voice. She was crying, praying for me to wake up. I wanted to, but my body needed to heal.

xx CITF xx

_Edward … can you hear me?_

_I looked around and I was in a dreamy version of Bella’s bedroom. The colors were softer, the light was diffused and I felt strangely disconnected from everything. “Bella?”_

_Like a wisp of air, my fiancée appeared, looking radiantly beautiful, smiling and glowing. Her hair was curled around her heart-shaped face and her eyes had a light in them that he never seen before. “I was waiting for you, Edward,” she said, reaching out for him and almost floating toward him. She brushed his hair back before settling onto his lap. “I’ve missed you.”_

_“Am I dead?” I asked, my heart stammering against my ribs._

_“No, love,” she soothed, kissing my temple. “This is just the place your mind created to keep you safe. Ironic that you chose my bedroom. I would have figured you to choose some tropical locale with naked dancing girls lubing you up.”_

_Even in my mind, my Bella had a snarky response. “Bella, you know that I only see you. It will only ever be you.” I went to kiss her and she turned her head away. “What’s wrong?”_

_“Save your kisses for the real Bella,” she said, giving me a frown. “That’s if you forgive her.”_

_“Of course I do,” I said, tightening my arms around her waist. With another wisp, she disappeared and was now sitting in the chair in the corner. “Bella, what’s going on?”_

_“You tell me,” she answered, crossing her legs and placing her hands deliberately on her belly. “Your subconscious created this world and you must be, on some level, upset with your Bella for running away.”_

_“I am upset, but I understand why,” I said, flopping back on the bed. It lacked our scent and smelled like a hospital, with disinfectant and latex. Bella appeared next to me, leaning on her side. “Stop that appearing shit.”_

_“It’s your mind,” she snorted. “You want me close.”_

_“I want_ her _close,” I answered, tugging on my hair._

_“You’ll get her close when you work through your issues with me,” she said, stopping my hands and pulling me back to a seated position. “What do you really think about when Bella left?”_

_“I hated the fact that she didn’t call me. I know that she was scared, but we’re a team,” I frowned. “Why didn’t she tell me that she was scared? Why didn’t she …?”_

_“James was and is a cruel monster,” Bella said._

_“Is?” I croaked. “I killed him.”_

_“No. You didn’t. He’s still out there. He escaped when you were pulled from the fire. He was wearing your gear and he ran away,” Bella replied, crossing her arms in front of her._

_“I stabbed him in the neck. How could he have survived?”_

_Bella shrugged, giving me a look of concern. “You can’t worry about that now, Edward. You need to deal with what you’re feeling about Bella. Do you still love her?”_

_“Of course I do,” I snapped, glaring at the apparition of my fiancée. “Like any couple, we’re going to have differences of opinions but we will get over this. Our relationship is strong. I want a future with her. I want to love her forever. I want a family.”_

_“With someone you don’t trust?” Bella retorted._

_“What? NO!” I bellowed, shooting up from the bed._

_“Your mind. I know everything,” she said, arching a brow. “On some level, you don’t trust her. Will she run away again? Will your relationship pan out? Can you give her your heart and trust her with it?”_

_“Yes, right now, I’m leery, but I don’t want to give up on her,” I said quietly, almost menacingly. “Everyone has given up on her except for her Grams. She opened up her heart, allowed me to love her and despite her running away, I can’t stop loving her. Ever. She was placed in a situation that no one should ever have to endure. I understand why she ran. Bella thought that she was trying to save us. In her mind, she thinks that all of this is her fault.”_

_“Isn’t it?” Bella asked._

_“No. It’s James’ fault. Renee’s fault. Never hers,” I snapped._

_“Good, that’s all I needed to hear,” Bella smirked. She snapped her fingers and the room began to fade. The quiet beeping from a hospital room filled my mind. “Tell her that and don’t give up on her. On me. I might seem to be strong, but I need your love more than you know, Edward.” She floated to me, brushing my hair back and leaned forward, her lips ghosting over mine. Just as I was going to kiss her, my eyes fluttered open …_

xx CITF xx

Huddled on my hospital bed was my sleeping fiancée. Her pale skin seemed drawn and she had dark circles under her eyes. Despite that, she never looked more beautiful. She was here. In the flesh and close to me. Reaching my hand, I ran my fingers through her hair, reveling in its softness. I tried to call out, but I still had a tube down my throat. I brushed my fingers along her pale cheek. She whimpered, snuggling deeper into the side of the hospital bed. In even in sleep, my Bella was troubled. I blinked sleepily, my head throbbing, but I wanted to hear my _real_ Bella’s voice before I slipped back into unconsciousness. I ran my thumb across her pink lips and moved my hand back to her hair. Her nose wrinkled before her eyes cracked open.

“Edward,” Bella breathed. I reached for the tube still in my mouth, reaching for my girl helplessly. “Don’t touch that, baby. Please …” She pressed the call button, waiting for a nurse to respond. A young nurse with a chic blonde bob came in, with another nurse on her heels. “Edward’s awake,” Bella gasped, her hand gripping mine. Her brown eyes were filling with tears, spilling down her cheeks.

Quickly, the room filled with a doctor, more nurses and Bella was forced out of the room by the blonde nurse. Dr. Grace, my surgeon, removed the breathing tube and my throat felt like it had glass inside of it. I went to speak, but Dr. Grace handed me a white board. Bella came in as he slipped out. I wrote a clumsy thank you on the board, shocked at how weak I felt. It took all of my energy to hold the marker. Once the doctor left, Bella stood awkwardly, twisting her engagement ring. Tears were streaming down her face and quickly she became hysterical. I reached for her. Clumsily, she stepped to me and I tugged her to my side. It hurt and my body wouldn’t respond the way I wanted to, but I held her as closely as I could. I took her face in my hand, cupping her cheek. I pressed my nose to her forehead, inhaling her sweet scent. “I’m okay, love,” I whispered.

“I’ve missed you,” she sobbed, her hands frantically running through my hair. “I’m so sorry … I didn’t mean to …”

“Shhhh,” I soothed, my fingers tangling into her soft, curly hair. “I understand.” And after the conversation I had with myself and my subconscious, I truly did. Bella seemed to deflate, her body melting against me. It was like all of the stress had left her body. She leaned up, kissing my lips softly. My body reacted and I held her closer to me, my pain and agony be damned.

Our kiss ended and she snuggled against me, her body forming to mine. “I love you, Edward.” Her voice sounded so broken, so small. I lazily ran my fingers along her back. “The past few weeks have been so rough,” she said miserably.

“Did you just say weeks?” I choked out.

Bella sat up, looking at me, her eyes unbelievably sad. “You’ve been in a medically induced coma for nearly two weeks, Edward,” she whispered. “What do you remember?”

“I remember the fire and fighting James. I vaguely remember seeing your mother …” I trailed. “Oh, Bella … I’m so sorry.”

“I’m not. She got what she deserved,” Bella said bitterly. She closed her eyes, pressing her hand to her belly and taking a deep breath. “What else do you remember?”

“Not much else after that,” I answered, my voice scratching and it was getting fatigued.

“Edward, you shouldn’t be talking,” she chided, handing me the whiteboard. “I’m sorry for making you hurt more.”

 _Apparently having a tube shoved down my throat for two weeks makes my voice weak,_ I wrote, giving her a small smile. _What can you tell me about my injuries? Dr. Grace was elusive at best._

“It was bad, Edward,” she sniffled. “All that matters right now is that you’re awake and that you will recover.” She kissed my neck. “We have a lot to talk about, but I know you’re tired.”

 _I just woke up from a two-week long nap,_ I quipped, followed by a yawn. _Okay, I am a little tired._

“I’m not going anywhere, Edward. I promise we’ll talk in the morning,” she said, tracing my features. “I love you and I’m sorry.”

 _No more apologies, love_ , I wrote, putting the whiteboard to the side. “I love you more than my own life, Bella.” She let out a quiet sob, covering her face. I pulled her to my body and let her crumble. My girl had been so strong for so long. “I’m here and I will be here for a long time.” I leaned my cheek against her hair and closed my eyes. I knew we had a lot of things to work through, with my recovery, rebuilding the trust that we’d lost and coming to grips that James could possibly still be out there. I couldn’t think about it now. We’d worry about it tomorrow.

**A/N: Another long chapter. There is a lot of things that are left unanswered. Some of them were worked out in Edward’s head, but the real Bella needs to be privy to those conversations. She also needs to tell him about the baby. How do you think he’ll react?**

**Leave me some lovin, please?**


	147. Chapter 147

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex.**

**Chapter 147**

**EPOV**

The next morning, I woke up alone and confused. The sun was shining brightly in my room. An older woman was checking my vitals. “Oooh, Bella was right. You do have beautiful eyes,” she said, smiling brightly. “I’m Pam and I’m your nurse today until seven tonight.”

I went to open my mouth to respond. Pam patted the whiteboard next to me. “No talking. Not yet.”

 _Where’s Bella?_ I wrote.

“She’s showering and speaking with Eleazar,” Pam explained. “He was not happy with the fact that she spent the night.”

_Why?_

“It’s nothing,” Pam said, smiling secretively. “She’ll be back in a little bit. Now, how is your pain level?”

 _It’s pretty bad. What happened to me?_ I looked up at her beseechingly.

“You were burnt all along your right side. Whoever attacked you in the fire took your gear and left you exposed. The burns, for the most part, are second degree. You will have some scarring, but you were lucky since it could have been a lot worse,” Pam began. “In addition to the burns, you have several broken ribs and two stab wounds. The first stab wound entered just above your liver, but missed vital organs. The second wound was a bit more precarious. It nicked the pericardial sack of your heart. We had to perform surgery to correct that.” She untied the hospital gown, showing me a large bandage on my left side, covering almost all of me.

I started to hyperventilate. Weakly, I went to touch my side but my hand fell away. “What does this mean?”

“Edward, you need to calm down,” Pam said, covering my chest. She pulled down an oxygen mask, covering my nose and mouth. “Deep breaths.” Her eyes were locked with me and she breathed slowly. As she was trying, unsuccessfully, to calm me, Eleazar came into my room with Bella and my dad. Bella ran to my side, her fingers threaded with mine. I felt somewhat calmer, but I was helpless, broken and weak. Pam was speaking, but it sounded muddled. Eleazar walked over to me and injected something into my IV. My eyes drooped and I slumped against the pillows.

The next time I woke up, Bella was next to me, reading a book. I shifted and she stopped. “You’re awake,” she said, taking my hand. “Are you okay?”

“No,” I said, looking down at my body. “I’m … Bella … I’m broken.”

“You’re broken, but you’re alive,” she breathed, taking my face into her warm hands. “I’ve spoken to the doctors and they expect you to make a full recovery.”

“A full recovery?” I asked, furrowing my brows. “They cracked my chest open, Bella. That knife was perilously close to my heart. I have burns on my arms, torso and neck. I’m … I’m … so lost!”

“Edward, no,” she said, her chocolate eyes filling with tears. She wrapped her arms around me, pressing my cheek to her chest. I wrapped my arms around her body, tears spilling down my own cheeks. I had been so used being strong and infallible. I should be able to protect my fiancée, my family. Not now. Possibly not ever. “Edward, listen to me. Right now, you are hurting, scared and weak. I’m here for you and always will be. You’ve been my rock for our entire relationship. Now, it’s my turn. I understand that you’re questioning everything, but don’t question my love for you. Don’t question what our love created.” She blushed and picked up my good hand, pressing it to her belly.

“What are you talking about?” I asked. My hand felt her stomach and it wasn’t as soft as it had been in the past. It was definitely harder. “Bella?”

“I know that with everything going on, James, my running away, our wedding – if it’s still on – the timing is not ideal,” she murmured. “But, we need this good news. At least, I think it’s good news. Miraculous news, really.” She closed her eyes and rubbed my knuckles. When her eyes opened up, they were brimming with tears but they weren’t of sadness, but of joy. “You’re going to be a daddy.”

I blinked a few times, shocked at what I had heard. Bella was pregnant? She said that it wasn’t likely that she could get pregnant. “You’re pregnant?” I asked, massaging her belly. She reached into her back pocket, showing me an ultrasound printout. I didn’t know what I was looking it. Bella must have realized that, chuckling as she flipped it over.

“This is the head, the heart and the spine,” she said, pointing out the distinctive features. “I just passed into my second trimester. When you woke up this morning, I was meeting with my OB/GYN. With everything going on, we’ve been concerned about the pregnancy. My doctor has been monitoring my condition as soon as I found out.”

“How long have you known?” I asked, tracing the spine of my baby. I was going to be a daddy. Bella was the mother of my child.

“I was feeling off for a month or so. I thought it was just nerves, but Alice, when she came to smack some sense into me while I was in Forks, got me a pregnancy test. I didn’t want to take it because I didn’t want to get my hopes up. So, I humored her and peed on the stick. It was positive and Alice and I flew home the next day. I went to the doctor and she confirmed the pregnancy. That was the day before Alice’s store caught on fire.”

“You’ve known the entire time I’ve been in the medically induced coma? You’ve been coping with this for two weeks?” I asked, taking her hands. She nodded, giving me a watery smile. “What did the doctor say?”

“I need to take it easy. The pregnancy is precarious and anything could cause something to go wrong,” she said, pressing my hand to her belly and covering it with hers. “But, for now, the pregnancy is healthy and so is our baby. I know that everything has gone to hell in a handbasket. We have to focus on what’s good in our lives. You’re alive and will make a complete recovery. We’re going to have a baby. Hopefully, we’ll get married.”

“None of this hopefully shit,” I said, looking up at her. “We are going to get married. I love you, Bella. Our love created our baby.”

“Peanut,” she said, smiling shyly. “I’ve been calling our baby peanut because the first ultrasound, she looked like a peanut.” She rubbed her stomach affectionately. She looked up at me, tears in her eyes. “We’re still getting married. Even after all we’ve been through?”

“We have a lot to talk about, but one thing has not changed. I love you and I want to get married to you. You are the mother of my child, my best friend, my love of my life, everything …” I said, cupping her cheek. I traced her lips, moving my hand to the back of her neck and kissing her gently. She smiled against my mouth. “Now, we do have to figure out, do you want to get married before or after the baby’s born?”

“Let’s get you out of the hospital before we start planning our nuptials in earnest. You have a lot of healing to do. But, I will be with you every step of the way. I vow to you; I’m not going anywhere,” she promised. “But, come October, I will be saying ‘I do,’ Daddy. And we’ll be a family.”

“A family,” I smiled.

“Our family,” she reaffirmed, kissing me softly.

**A/N: He finally knows about Peanut. Now, what do you think Bella and Edward will have? A boy or a girl? Leave me your vote in a review. Also, a favorite name?**

**Up next will be a jump in time. We’ll find out about Edward’s future in the firehouse. Leave me some, please?**


	148. Chapter 148

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex.**

**Chapter 148**

**EPOV**

“Oooh, those stairs are going to kick my ass,” I grumbled, looking at the front porch of our brownstone. I had been released from the hospital after a month inside. I had a long recovery ahead of me, but I was tired of being in the hospital. The smell of the nasty food made my stomach turn, mixed with the scent of chemical disinfectant and non-latex gloves. All I wanted was my fiancée’s home cooking. I wanted to sleep in my own bed. I wanted to take a shit without having a nurse comment on how loose it was. I wanted to shower and take care of myself.

_Damn it._

However, that was a long time coming. I was still incredibly weak. The wound on my chest was healing nicely, but I’d forever have an eight inch scar along my ribs from the surgery Dr. Grace performed to drain the blood from my pericardium. I also had a four inch scar in my abdomen. And let’s not forget about the scars from the burns on my right arm, neck and hand.

Out of all of the scars, those hurt the worst. I had to get them cleaned daily. They needed to be scoured so I wouldn’t get an infection. I was also on some heavy-duty antibiotics and pain killers. I hated to take them because the pain killers made my mind fuzzy, but the pain was overwhelming. I’d had burns before, but this was the most extensive burn I’d ever experienced.

“We could go to your parents’ place. They offered us the guest bedroom now that Peter has found an apartment,” Bella said, offering me her arm. She was practically glowing from her pregnancy. She had a tiny bump from our growing baby and she looked so incredibly beautiful. I was also concerned for her well-being. She had barely been home since I woke up. Dr. Popper, her OB/GYN, had to force her home on more than one occasion to get a decent night’s sleep in a bed and not in a stiff hospital recliner. However, she usually came back because she had nightmares, which I apparently kept at bay. I also slept better with her nearby, but I didn’t want to her to lose the baby because of my weakness.

“I do not want to go to my parents’ place,” I said, climbing up the steps and huffing and puffing by the time I reached the top. “The doctors said I need to get my strength back and to increase my stamina. The best way for me to do that is to be at home, with you and Peanut.”

“Well, not at the expense of your health,” Bella chided, helping me into the house and plopping me down on the couch. “I’ll get you some water. Do you want a pain pill?”

“No. I’m not due for a pain pill for another hour or so,” I replied, looking at my watch. “Do you need help with the bags?”

“Not like you can help me,” she quipped, taking out her cell phone. “Emmett and Garrett are on standby to help me since I’m not allowed to pick up heavy items.” She tapped out a text message, smiling when she got a response. “The boys are on their way. Do you want to stay here or go to the kitchen? I promised them some chicken salad sandwiches if they helped out.”

“When did you have time to make chicken salad?” I asked, arching a brow.

“Last night, I couldn’t sleep. So, I had a craving for chicken salad and I made it,” she blushed. I pressed my lips together, anger coursing through me. “Don’t look at me in that tone of voice. I had another nightmare about James coming to get us. My blood pressure sky rocketed and cooking calmed me down.”

“Bella, you need to relax, love,” I chided, getting up from the couch and wrapping my arms around her body. “James will be caught.”

“Why didn’t he get caught when he was at the fire?” Bella growled.

“Because he was wearing my gear. They would have assumed he was one of the firefighters,” I said.

“But you stabbed him in the neck! Why didn’t he die from blood loss?” Bella grumbled, turning in my arms and gently hugging me. It hurt. I couldn’t do much to provide her with comfort, but hugging her and giving her the love she desired was a small task. Though, I was hornier than shit and all I wanted was to make love to my fiancée. It would be a long time before that would even been on the realm of possibility. Heaven knows that she’s been taking things into her own hands. Her pregnancy had made her needy and horny. There was nothing I could do about it.

_Maybe she’d let me watch?_

_Ugh! I’m such a fucking perv. What the hell?_

The doorbell rang and before we could answer it, Emmett and Garrett strolled in like they owned the place. I sat down at the kitchen table, feeling woozy while Bella went to make some lunch. “Bellsy, where are the bags?” Emmett bellowed.

“Here, Em! They’re in the back of the car. Can you move it to the garage?” Bella said, tossing him her car keys. “Lunch will be ready in a few minutes.” Emmett smiled impishly, leaving the kitchen and going out to the car.

“Edward, let me help you to the entertainment room,” Garrett said, smiling but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. “Is it okay if we eat down there?”

“Yeah. There’s some pillows and blankets if Edward feels cold,” Bella replied, dishing out the sandwiches.

Garrett looped his arm through mine and we slowly made our way down to the entertainment room. Garrett picked up the clicker, turning on the television on low and sitting down next to me, his face was grim. “You look like you’re about to give me a death sentence, Garrett. Why do you have this expression that I kicked your dog?”

“I’ve received news from the brass at headquarters,” he said grimly, twisting his wedding band. “It’s. Not. Good.”

**A/N: Up next will be the conversation with Garrett. What do you think he’ll say? Leave me some.**

**Also, thank you for those of you who have prayed for my mom. Unfortunately, she passed on Wednesday. As sad as I am, it’s a blessing since she was in so much pain. No one should endure such suffering. My updates will probably erratic – the only reason why this is going up is because it’s already written – and we’ll see how things pan out. Much love to all of you and I appreciate your prayers, condolences and thoughts.**

 

 

 

 


	149. Chapter 149

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex.**

**Chapter 149**

**EPOV**

_Garrett looped his arm through mine and we slowly made our way down to the entertainment room. Garrett picked up the clicker, turning on the television on low and sitting down next to me, his face was grim. “You look like you’re about to give me a death sentence, Garrett. Why do you have this expression that I kicked your dog?”_

_“I’ve received news from the brass at headquarters,” he said grimly, twisting his wedding band. “It’s. Not. Good.”_

“What do you mean?” I asked, muting the television show.

Garrett scrubbed his face, turning to look at me. “Look, Edward, from what the doctors told us, you should have died that night,” Garrett whispered. “It was a miracle that you survived. Bella doesn’t know how touch-and-go it truly was with you. Jasper and Alice sheltered her from a lot of the fall out, for obvious and delicate reasons.”

“Tell me, Garrett,” I said, narrowing my eyes.

“You crashed several times on the table. In addition to that, the damage to your lungs is substantial. Even with the regulators, you’ll always be susceptible to smoke inhalation, pneumonia and possibly lung cancer later on,” Garrett frowned. He gulped, looking down at his hands. Blowing out a breath, he caught my eyes. “I’m not going to sugar coat this, Edward. After this fire, the brass do not want you to be a Chicago firefighter. Your health is too precarious.”

“But, it’s my life. I can go to rehab and get myself back to full strength,” I argued, coughing from the force behind my voice. I hacked for several minutes, causing Emmett, who had returned with the bags, to run down with my prescribed inhaler. With a nod, he left and Garrett stayed, rubbing my back as I caught my breath. Feebly, I choked out, “Being a firefighter is my life. I can’t just walk away.”

“It’s not just you anymore, Edward. You have Bella and you have your little peanut,” Garrett murmured. A look of wistfulness passed over his face. Then, arching a brow, he barked, “Do you love your job more than you love them?”

“What? No! Never,” I breathed, leaning forward and panting from anxiety. I took another hit from my inhaler. “I just came back and I can’t lose them.”

“Exactly. Besides, a fire like you endured changes a man,” Garrett said, getting up and grabbing some water from the small fridge in the entertainment room. He handed it to me and I took a chug. “Do you think you could run into a fire now? Knowing all you have suffered?”

“Probably not,” I answered, frowning deeply. “What do I do now?”

“That is up to you, but I know that you wanted to be a doctor when you were in college,” Garrett smirked. “It’s not too late to get into med school.”

“Well, I’ve got to my ass back to being healthy,” I chuckled darkly. “And we need to get James caught. Have you spoken to Detective Halsted or Sergeant Voight?”

“No man matching James’ description has entered a hospital in the Chicagoland area or the nearby suburbs. He couldn’t have gotten far, honestly. From what you described, he should have bled out in the damn shop,” Garrett said, leaning back and propping his feet on the ottoman. “Why didn’t we notice that he snuck out?”

“Because you were too concerned with getting me out of the blaze,” I said, sipping my water. “From my hazy memories, the scene was obviously chaotic. Have you suggested to widen the search? Look for local doctors who can no longer have a medical license?”

“No, but I’ll make the suggestion. Who knows? Maybe James got back to whatever hole he came from and died in there. His body just hasn’t been discovered yet,” Garrett quipped. “He got necrotizing fasciitis from the scissors you shoved into his neck.”

“He deserves a painful death,” I growled, my hands clenching into tight fists. My right hand barked from the skin being stretched too far from my still-healing burns. “Does Bella know that he hasn’t been caught?” Garrett gave me a sheepish look and a smarmy smile. “Oh, no. You didn’t tell her and you want me to do it?”

“You have this calming way about you, Edward. Bella trusts you,” Garrett said. “You can’t have her get too excited now. You can soften the blow.”

“No. I don’t want to be the bearer of bad news. She’s already been through so much with me being this injured, pitiful thing. I refuse to tell her that the mad man, who is obsessed with her, brutally killing her unborn child in a fit of rage, wants her for himself, killing innocent people associated with her and using their bodies as accelerant in fires all around the city, is still out and is probably not finished with his reign of terror. Nope. Not doing it. All I want for her is happiness, joy, love and protection. I want to see her smile more. It’s rare nowadays from the bullshit that we’re dealing with.”

“She should know,” Garrett whispered.

“She should, but she’s not hearing it from me. Have Detective Halsted or one of the cops tell her. I refuse to be the one to see her face crumble and for her to shut down because of the stress. My fiancée is pregnant and that pregnancy is precarious enough as it is. Just hearing the news would cause her to possibly lose the baby. If that happens, I’m afraid I’ll never get her back,” I said, tears brimming in my eyes. A few drops trickled down my cheek and Garrett carefully pulled me into a hug. I quietly lost it, fearing for my Bella, my peanut and my life. After my emotional outburst, I calmed down and finished my water, trying to appear normal for Bella. I knew I didn’t look remotely close to normal. My skin was too pale, my hair too long (and greasy) and my cheeks red from crying.

“I’ll contact Sergeant Voight to see if he has any news,” Garrett said as Bella came downstairs with Emmett who was carrying a tray with our lunch. I plastered on a smile and pulled Bella to my side, wanting to keep as close as possible. I loved my fiancée. She didn’t need this shit. Neither did I. With Bella’s pregnancy, my recuperation, my search for a new career and our wedding, we had enough on our plate.

And it wasn’t even remotely close to being done.

**A/N: How do you think Bella will react when she finds out about James? Will she find out? Leave me some loving.**

 


	150. Chapter 150

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex.**

**Chapter 150**

**EPOV**

“Another ten minutes on the treadmill, Edward. Then, we’ll massage your side,” said my perky physical therapist, Molly. I scowled at her. She was this tiny thing but the devil incarnate. She worked me hard and made me cry like a baby with the exercises she had me do.

“I hate you,” I grumbled, sweat pouring down my face.

“I know you do, but at least you’re getting stronger,” Molly smirked. She pressed a few buttons, increasing the incline of the treadmill. I groaned. It had been nearly two months since my release from the hospital. A week after I was released, I met with my surgeon, who gave me the go-ahead to start physical therapy. Though, first I had to not huff and puff like a smoker. I went to rehab for my lungs first, getting them stronger and then began physical rehab a few weeks after that, where I met Molly, the she-devil.

“Can’t we wrap this up now?” I whined, gripping the handles of the treadmill. “We’ve got a very important doctor’s appointment today. My fiancée and I are going to find out what we’re having.”

Molly pursed her lips. “When is the appointment, slacker?”

“In an hour and half,” I wheedled. “Come on, Molly. You can get your jollies off, whipping me into shape in a couple of days.”

“You think I enjoy seeing your whiny ass?” she laughed. “You think I have fun making you cry like a girl?”

“In a sick, twisted way, yes,” I said, hitting the emergency stop button. “I appreciate your dedication, Molly, but please. I have to go back to the house and shower. I don’t want to make my fiancée puke from my nastiness.”

She held up a finger, glowering at me. “You owe me, Cullen. Thirty minutes on the treadmill next time!” She threw a towel at me, pointing to the door. “Get the fuck out and bring an ultrasound picture on Friday.”

I got off the treadmill, grabbing my wallet, keys and cell phone before darting out to my Mustang. Unfortunately, with the impending arrival of our little one, I knew I’d have to trade her in or put her in storage, getting a more family-friendly car. I was looking at a Volvo. They were incredibly safe. I wanted nothing but the best for my family and that seemed to be purchasing the Volvo. I slid into my car, shaking off my weird domestic fantasies and drove back home. Bella was in the kitchen, eating some lunch. She had really blossomed in her pregnancy. Her hair was thicker, skin was flushed and healthy and she had an ethereal glow about her. Her belly was still small, but it was obvious she was pregnant.

She did have to take time off from her business, though. She was able to work from home, but she had to stay in bed or on the couch. Peter and Jacob were manning the shop, keeping my fiancée in the loop. After we told her about James, she had a massive panic attack and had to be admitted to the hospital.

_“You’re looking much better, Edward,” Sergeant Voight said, giving me a smile._

_“Every day I’m getting stronger,” I replied, wrapping my arm around my girl. “I’ll be happy when I don’t have to go for daily scrubbings, but the burn unit said that I’m almost done with those treatments. One or two treatments and then no more.”_

_“What’s up, Sergeant?” Bella asked, shifting in her seat. She was anxious because we were called into the district early this morning. “My mom’s dead and so is James. Do we need to sign something to officially close the case?”_

_“Bella, James isn’t dead,” Sergeant said slowly, his eyes wary._

_“He has to be. Edward stabbed him in the neck,” Bella said, her voice sounding slightly hysterical. “He needs to be dead. James cannot be out there still.”_

_“Bella, love, please. You have to calm down,” I whispered, taking her hand in mine._

_“NO! I will not calm down! James is still out there and he can still get us!” she screamed, shooting up from her seat. “Why can’t he leave us the fuck alone?”_

_“I’m sorry, Bella,” Sergeant Voight said, his voice filled with remorse. “I thought you knew. Garrett and the guys at the firehouse knew. I assumed they told Edward.”_

_I played the sick card. “I have Swiss cheese for brains right now, Sergeant. I struggle to remember what I need from one room to the next,” I said. It was true about my memory. It was for shit. It was a side effect of being sedated for so long and the mild concussion I had received from the fight with Bella’s ex, but I did know that James was still out there, lying in wait. I looked over to Bella and her face was bright red. “Bella, love, breathe.”_

_“I can’t …” she sobbed, her body shaking. I got up stiffly, walking toward her and pressing my fingers to her wrist. Her pulse was racing and I was concerned about her blood pressure._

_“Call a bus,” I commanded Sergeant Voight. He picked up the phone and I moved Bella onto the floor, trying to get her to calm down. I sat down behind her, breathing deeply. My own lungs were screaming since they were still healing from the smoke inhalation damage. Bella abruptly stopped breathing with me and slumped against my chest. “Shit.”_

_I lay her on her back and brushed her hair away from her face. Jessica and Angela arrived, scooping her up and driving us to the emergency room. She was admitted for dangerously high blood pressure and kept in the hospital, in the labor and delivery ward, for observation. Our peanut was fine, but in order for the baby to stay that way, Bella had to remain calm for the remainder of her pregnancy._

_And in bed._

“Edward, stop ogling my fat ass and go shower,” she giggled, tossing a chip toward me.

“You’re not fat. You’re beautiful,” I said, walking toward her.

“And you stink,” she answered, wrinkling her nose. I plucked at my shirt, nodding. I blew her a kiss, going up the stairs to take a shower. I stripped out of my clothes and tossed them into the hamper. I frowned as I looked at my battered, bruised body. The scars on my left side were healing, but were sensitive to the touch. The burns were ugly and were fading. They weren’t as bad as they could be, but would always be a part of who I am. Bella told me more than once that she didn’t care about the scars or how I looked. All she wanted was me in her life and in the life of our little peanut. I was incredibly lucky to be alive, but the reminders of what could have happened made me sick. With a sigh, I showered and got dressed in a pair of shorts and a button-down shirt. On my right arm, I wore a compression bandage to help minimize my scarring. It was working, for the most part.

“Edward, we have to go! Our appointment is in Dr. Popper’s satellite office in Glenview,” Bella shouted. I sprayed some cologne on and went back downstairs. Bella had a plate with a sandwich, some chips and a pickle for me. “Eat, first. You need your protein and strength to help me. Heaven knows I’ve gained so much weight.”

“Stop it, Bella. You’re radiantly beautiful,” I said, walking behind her and placing my hands over her swollen belly. “And you’re not fat. You’re pregnant. With our child. I’d be worried if you didn’t gain weight.”

“I just feel so blah,” Bella moaned, turning in my arms and pressing her forehead to my chest. “All I do is sit, eat and piss. I feel so useless. I should be taking care of you. You’re the one recuperating from second and third degree burns and two stab wounds.”

“Bella, we’re not alone and every day I’m getting stronger,” I said, cupping her chin and looking up at her. “If I had to put a number on it, I’d say I’m sixty percent healed. Can I pick you up? No, not yet. It’ll be a while before I can do that, but I’m not incapable of taking care of you. Besides, the guys, my parents, Peter and all of our friends are at our beckoned call. They won’t leave us in a lurch, love. They know what we’re dealing with.” I leaned down, pressing my mouth to hers. She moaned, her fingers gliding up my left arm and tangling into my hair. My tongue slid between her lips, desperate to taste her. _Fuck, it’s been too long since I’ve had her. I miss feeling her around me._ The pesky need to breathe forced us apart. Bella had a rheumy look in her eyes, pleading for more and I was as hard as a rock. I kissed her nose, pressing my forehead to hers. “We better go, my love.” _I still have not got the go-ahead to make love to you and if we stay, I’m going to jump your bones._

Thank God, she couldn’t hear my inner-voice.

I guided her out of the house and into her car. I drove us to the satellite office for Dr. Popper. Bella was quiet, holding my hand. She was still dazed from our kiss. Both of us were at our wits end when it came to physical release. Bella was well in her second trimester, horny as hell and looking sexy as fuck. I was just a horny guy. I wanted to make love to my beautiful, pregnant fiancée. Unfortunately, the doctors said that I probably couldn’t do that until after our wedding in October. The strain of having an orgasm would be too much for my healing muscles and sutures inside of my body.

Once I parked the car, we went up to Dr. Popper’s office and were immediately led into an exam room. Bella did the usual pee in the cup routine and stripped out of her clothes, wrapping her body in a flimsy paper gown. Dr. Popper breezed in, smiling brightly at the both of us. “How are my favorite patients?” she asked.

“I bet you say that to all of your patients,” Bella giggled.

“Nah,” Dr. Popper snickered. “I looked at your blood pressure and the bed rest is working. It’s not elevated.”

“So, I can go back to work?” Bella asked.

“No,” Dr. Popper said, arching a brow. “That panic attack was not good for you or for peanut. You need to take it easy. With your servant boy, you can do that. Have you been catering to her every whim, Edward?”

“As much as I can,” I said, standing up to brush my fingers along Bella’s cheek. “I’ve been peeling grapes, massaging feet and cooking dinners.”

“All while wearing nothing but a loin cloth,” Bella giggled.

“I’ve got to let my wounds breathe,” I shrugged, kissing my fiancée.

“You two are cute,” Dr. Popper smiled, leaning Bella back and putting her feet into the stirrups. She did her exam, checking to see if there was anything wrong with the baby or with Bella. She gave both of them a clean bill of health before sneaking off to get the ultrasound machine. A few moments later, Dr. Popper came in and set everything up. “Now, I remembered to heat up the gel for you. I don’t want you to shiver to death.”

“Sorry. Everything is hyper sensitive,” Bella said, blushing deeply. Her eyes caught mine and she bit her lip. _Oh, baby. I wish I could help you. I would love to see how sensitive everything was._ I leaned down, kissing her lips and sucking her bottom lip out from her teeth. Bella moaned.

“Hey! No funny business,” Dr. Popper laughed, spreading the gel on Bella’s belly.

“Horny pregnant lady,” Bella smirked. Dr. Popper snorted, placing the transducer on Bella’s stomach. Our giggles dissipated and we focused on the grainy image of our child on the tiny screen. “I will never get tired of this.”

“Me neither,” I breathed, looking at our baby.

“Everything looks on track,” Dr. Popper said, measuring out the head and body. She flipped a switch and the swooshing sound of the baby’s heartbeat filled the room. “Nice strong heartbeat. And let’s see if peanut is going to behave and give us a peak between the legs. Any wagers?”

“I don’t care, as long as peanut is healthy,” Bella sighed, tracing the baby’s profile on the screen.

“Dad?” Dr. Popper asked.

“A girl. A beautiful girl like her mother,” I said, looking down at my one and only. My love. My best friend. My everything.

“Well, let’s see,” Dr. Popper said, maneuvering the transducer until she got into position. “Come on, peanut. Show us what you got …” With another twist of her wrist, Dr. Popper beamed. “Dad, you’re right. You’ve got a baby girl.”

“A girl,” Bella cried, tears streaming down her face. “A sweet, baby girl.”

“Our little Marie,” I whispered, looking at my fiancée. Marie was her Grams’ name and it seemed fitting. Bella gasped, nodding eagerly. Our miracle had a name and her name was Marie. _Marie Cullen, I love you. Mommy and Daddy love you always._

**A/N: I know I posted a poll on my Facebook page and the results from that were that they should have a boy, but with all that was going on, I liked Amanda Schlicter’s suggestion of having a girl and naming her after my mom. Tabulating the votes from the FB poll and reviews, it was close. Too close, so I went with my heart and it seemed fitting.**

**Leave me some …**

 

 


	151. Chapter 151

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex.**

**Chapter 151**

**BPOV**

I was holding the ultrasound printout of our baby, our peanut, our _Marie_ , in my hands. I was happy that I was having another girl, but in the same respect, it was bittersweet. My first baby was also a girl and I felt somewhat guilty feeling such joy for this new baby. But, with peanut being a girl, I could finally honor my Grams. I loved Edward’s suggestion for the name of the baby.

“You’re awfully quiet over there, Bella,” Edward said, smiling over at me. “You okay?”

“I’m perfect,” I said, kissing Marie’s ultrasound picture and placing it carefully into my bag. “Now that we know the gender, we can start planning the nursery.”

“Emmett said he’d do all of the work for it,” Edward said, threading our fingers. “I think it’s fitting since I’m asking him to be the godfather of our baby.”

“Emmett is an awesome choice,” I said, giggling quietly. “Our daughter would be spoiled by him and he could slay any dragons, imaginary or real, for her.”

“What about for the godmother?” Edward asked.

I pursed my lips. There was only one logical choice and I know she’d love it. “Alice, of course.”

“Marie is going to be the best dressed child ever,” Edward laughed. “What about a middle name? Marie is a beautiful first name, but she needs to have an equally as beautiful middle name.”

“We could go with Alice,” I shrugged.

“Alice’s name is Mary Alice and it would be too similar,” Edward said, wrinkling his nose.

“What’s about Esme?” I suggested. “Marie Esme Cullen.”

“My mom hates her name,” Edward chuckled. “Her middle name isn’t all that better with Gertrude.”

“Ugh, that is bad,” I shuddered. “Oh! I’ve got it! What about Emmett’s sister’s name? Shit! What is it?”

“Felicity,” Edward said reverently. “Bella, Emmett would be touched.”

“How about that, peanut?” I asked, clutching my belly. “Marie Felicity Cullen.” I felt some pressure against my hand and I gasped. My baby had kicked. I never felt that with my previous pregnancy.

“What is it?” Edward asked.

“She kicked,” I breathed, taking his hand and pressing it to where I felt the pressure. I felt it again, but Edward frowned. “You probably can’t feel her yet. She is still pretty tiny.”

“I can’t wait to feel her kick. It’s all so real when I hear our little Marie’s heartbeat,” Edward murmured, turning onto our street. “Are you okay with our baby being a girl?”

“I am. I will love Hope for as long as I’m alive. She was my first baby girl and I will let Marie know about her big sister. Do I feel guilty about being happy? A little, but all that I want is Marie to be happy, healthy and loved,” I answered. “I will spend the rest of my days doing just that.”

“And she will get all of that in spades, with a side order of being spoiled by my parents and all of the people in our lives,” Edward chuckled. “Do you want to tell our family about Marie?”

“Not yet. We’re supposed to have dinner with all of them next weekend, Memorial Day. Even my dad is flying out. Alice wants to go wedding dress shopping with your mom but I don’t know what good that will do since I’m so big,” I said, looking down at my belly. “Whatever I get is going to be sized to my pregnant body, not my post-baby body.”

“Bella, you could walk down the aisle in a paper bag and I’d think you’re beautiful,” Edward said, kissing my knuckles.

I pouted slightly. “But, I don’t want to walk down the aisle in a paper bag. I never, _ever_ expected to get married, especially after the ordeal with James. Like every little girl, I had planned my wedding since I was old enough to know about weddings. The one thing I wanted a beautiful, once-in-a-lifetime dress. Something to make me feel like a princess. I can’t get the dress I want if I’m six months pregnant.”

“I have no doubt that you will find a beautiful dress, Bella. I think that Alice and Esme just want to spend time with you. I know that they will have other items on their agenda, too,” he smirked, parking our SUV in the garage. “However, they understand if you’re not feeling well that you have to come home. We may have gotten some good news and you received some more freedoms, but you are still need to take it easy.”

“You’re right. As long as I get marry you, that’s all that matters,” I said, smiling brightly. “Now, I want to check out themes for the nursery. I refuse to have our daughter be in a pink palace, looking like Pepto Bismol threw up all over the walls.”

“I whole-heartedly agree,” Edward laughed, helping me out the car and into our home. “No pink princess room.” He wrapped me in an embrace, kissing me sweetly. “I love you, my baby momma.”

“I love you more, my baby daddy. You are such a dork,” I giggled.

“Your dork,” he said, tugging me into the entertainment   room so we could look up baby nurseries.

**A/N: I hope that everyone is okay with the baby gender choice. With all that happened with my mom, I wanted to honor her some way and this is one way for it to happen. Now, what do you think will happen with James? He’s still out there. Leave your guesses in a review.**

 

 


	152. Chapter 152

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex.**

**Chapter 152**

**BPOV**

“Bella, we have to go,” Edward called. He was waiting by the car, scratching a bit at his compression bandage on his right arm. His skin was healing and subsequently itching like crazy.

“Stop scratching, Edward,” I said, pushing his hand away as I waddled down to the garage. Since we’d had our doctor’s appointment with Dr. Popper, my stomach had popped out and I was moving slower, when I was allowed out of bed. Yes, I had some freedoms with my confinement, but for the most part Edward wouldn’t let me lift a finger. He was adamant on keeping me healthy for as long as possible to keep our little Marie tucked in her safe little bubble of my belly.

“Sorry,” Edward mumbled. “With the heat, it’s uncomfortable and very itchy.” He went to scratch his arm again before clenching his hand and stuffing it into the pockets of his shorts. “We do need to go. Dad is picking up Charlie from the airport with Emmett and they should be back.”

“I feel so badly that Charlie can’t stay here,” I frowned.

“Bella, with your pregnancy, my recovery and the nightmares we are both having, it wouldn’t be all that nice for him,” Edward said, enfolding me in his arms. Since we found out the gender of our baby, I started having nightmares of my attack from James when we were together. What was the most disturbing was that James morphed in Edward, beating me to a bloody pulp in my mind. I’d wake up screaming and Edward would try to calm me down, but the nightmares were too fresh in my mind. On top of that, Edward was having his own night terrors from the night of the fire that had occurred nearly three months ago. They were memories from the attack, but had been fuzzy.

“Come on, love. Your dad understands and my parents have more than enough room,” Edward said quietly, breaking me from my reverie.

I got into the SUV and buckled my seatbelt. Edward got in, backing out and driving to his parent’s home. The smell of barbeque permeated through the air, making my mouth water and the sounds of laughter danced in the breeze. The guys from the firehouse were all off, spending the Memorial Day holiday with Edward and his family. That and Edward had some sort of announcement to make that had encouraged all of them to come to the Cullen compound.

Parking the car, Edward helped me out of the SUV and we walked to the backyard. Emmett and Garrett were playing beanbags while Jacob, Seth, and Ben were tossing around a football. The women were all underneath a small tent, nibbling on some food that was put out. Jasper, Carlisle and my dad were at the grill, cooking hamburgers, hotdogs, bratwursts and kebobs. My dad looked up and his eyes lit up excitedly when he saw me. He jogged over, wrapping me in a warm hug. “Bells! You look more beautiful every time I see you,” he said into my hair. Pulling back, he smiled when he saw my belly. “And how’s my grandbaby?”

“The baby is doing fine,” I answered, chuckling quietly. I was surprised when I told Charlie about the baby. He was happy, over-the-moon excited when he found out he was going to be a grandfather. I was afraid that he’d be pissed for me having a baby without being married, but he knew my history with James and he considered the baby to be a miracle. We all did.

“Are you going to tell us the gender, yet?” Alice asked impatiently. She smiled impishly, frustrated that we were prolonging the reveal. However, the baby’s gender was going to be revealed today. Edward was holding cake, frosted to look like the American flag and was pink beneath the layers of white frosting.

“You’ll find out today, Mary Alice,” I chided, taking the cake from my fiancé and waddling into the kitchen, putting it into the fridge. Alice followed me, with Esme and Leah on her heels. “I’m not spilling the beans. You’ll find out when we have dessert.”

“I know that,” Alice said, waving her hand dismissively. “I’m just giving you shit.”

“Language, Alice,” Esme admonished gently.

“Sorry, Mom,” Alice giggled. “We’re here to talk to you about your wedding dress.”

“You realize that in less than six months, you’ll be walking down the aisle to your dream man?” Leah asked, fluttering her eyelashes and wrapping her arm around my shoulders. “You need to have a dress.”

“I have a human baking in my uterus,” I said, pointing to my massive stomach. “I want to hold off until after I’ve had the baby.”

“Bella, I’m making your dress,” Alice said, putting her hands on her hips. “I can’t make it in two months. Leah, who is similar in size and shape, will be your model. We’re going to go to various shops to find ideas for what you want so I can start making it. And it’s not like I have my shop to pull out my sketches or to have you try on samples.” I grimaced at that, feeling guilty about what had happened to her shop. She snapped her fingers at me, smirking. “Don’t worry about any of it, Bella. I have your measurements from before the baby.”

“Who’s to say that I’m going to be that size after the baby is born?” I asked, rubbing my stomach absentmindedly.

“Do you trust me?” Alice retorted, taking my hands and staring into my eyes.

“You know I do,” I said, hugging her.

“Then, trust me. You will be a beautiful bride, wearing a one-of-a-kind dress by me,” Alice smirked. “And your bridesmaids,” she gestured to her and Leah, “will be wearing coordinating dresses, also made by me.”

“Okay,” I answered.

“I know it won’t be the same since I’m trying on the dresses,” Leah shrugged.

“It’ll be better,” I chuckled. “My own personal fashion show.”

“Exactly!” Alice squealed.

“Besides, I’m never getting married, so I’m living vicariously through you,” Leah snickered. “Now, I’m playing the winner between Emmett and Garrett and I think that Garrett is about to kick Emmett’s ass.” She also held up her beer, which was nearly empty. “And I need another drink.”

We went back outside. I sat down with Alice and Esme on one of the chaise lounges. Jasper came over and we all were talking about Alice and Jasper’s upcoming wedding, which was scheduled for next summer. Alice had, however, sold her condo and had moved into Jasper’s townhouse. They were living together, getting used to their intricacies and it was interesting to say the least.

Edward came over, smoothly sitting behind me and idly rubbing his hands over my belly. I leaned against him, careful of his scars on his chest. He said that they didn’t bother him anymore, but I didn’t want to cause him any more pain. His lips found my neck, whispering for me to relax and I did, settling further into his embrace.

Early in the afternoon, we ate some dinner and I went against Edward playing beanbags. I lost, miserably. I couldn’t get my equilibrium since my center of gravity was off from Peanut, my little Marie. Edward was quite smug in his win and I laughed. The guys shared gossip from the house, mainly bellyaching that the lieutenant that replaced Edward was a tight-ass, a stickler for the rules. I knew Edward hated being forced into retirement, but with his injuries, it was for the best. I asked him what he was going to do and his answers were elusive at best.

The sun dipped below the horizon, causing the air to cool off. Carlisle lit up the fire pit. Edward stiffened when he saw the flames initially, but settled down when he saw that they were contained within the pit. Garrett gave Edward a knowing smirk.

“Okay, Cullen, you said you had this announcement to make,” Leah said, drinking another beer. “Are you going to announce the baby’s gender?”

“We can start with that,” Edward said.

He got the cake and handed the knife to his mom. Esme eagerly cut into the cake, squealing when she saw the color beneath the frosting. “A girl?!”

“Yes, ma’am,” Edward said, pulling me close to his side. “And we’ve decided on a name, too.” Edward kissed my forehead.

“What is it?” Alice asked.

“If you named my granddaughter Gertrude, I will not be happy,” Esme snickered.

“No, Esme,” I said, placing my hand on my belly. “We’re going with Marie Felicity Cullen. Marie is in honor of my Grams and Felicity is to honor her godfather.” I shot my eyes to Emmett. He blinked a few times before spitting out his beer.

“Me?” Emmett asked.

Edward grinned crookedly. “You’re my best friend and I love you like a brother. Of course, you.” Emmett walked over, giving Edward a huge hug. My fiancé groaned from the strength of Emmett’s embrace, but I knew it was welcome. Emmett then turned to me, carefully hugging me and kissing my cheek. Edward clapped him on the shoulder before turning to Alice. “And, my darling little sister, you’re the godmother!”

“Really?” she asked, running over to us and hugging both of us fiercely. “I’ve got so many ideas for the nursery …”

“Hold on, Alice. We’ve got our own plans for the nursery and Emmett said he’d make them a reality,” Edward chided. “We’re not using pink, Em. More of a dusty purple.”

“Whatever you want, man,” Emmett said, his voice reverent.

“You can plan the baby shower,” I said.

“Done!” Alice chirped, sitting down on Jasper’s lap, tapping on her phone.

“Now, you said that we can start with the baby’s gender,” Leah said, arching a brow. “I’m happy that you’re having a little girl. Though, Leah is an _awesome_ name.”

“It is. We’ll name our next child after you,” I deadpanned.

“Good to know,” Leah snickered. “Now, what’s this other news?”

“Well, as you all know, with the injury, I’ve been forced to leave the fire department. I’d been trying to figure out what the hell to do. Garrett suggested that I go to medical school,” Edward began. Carlisle stood proudly, puffing out his chest. “But, I don’t think that’s for me. I love what doctors do and the challenge of being a physician seemed appealing when I was in college. I’ll keep my paramedic and emergency medical training up to date, but going to med school is not what I want.” He turned to Leah, Seth, Claire and Jacob. “What I want is to help you guys reopen Clear Waters, but make it bigger and better.”

“How? We don’t have the start-up capital,” Leah said, her brow furrowing.

Edward reached into his pocket and handed her a check. “You do now.” Leah’s eyes widened, shocked at what he just handed her. “When you’re off next, I’ve done some research on where we could rebuild.” Leah ran over to Edward and she hugged him, crying quietly into his shoulder.

For the rest of the barbeque, Edward’s time was dominated by Leah, Seth, Jacob and Claire, discussing the plans for the new Clear Waters. I spent time, talking with my Dad about Forks. He said that it didn’t feel like home anymore, knowing that I was here and was planning on staying in Chicago. He was toying with the idea of moving to Chicago. He wasn’t sure what he was going to do, since he was too young to retire and too old to join the police force here, but he wanted to be closer to me and baby Marie.

A few hours later, Edward and I left his parent’s home. I was exhausted from being up and about nearly all day. Edward was sore from the little work he did playing beanbags. Upstairs in our bedroom, I helped Edward with the scar cream on his burns and the surgical incisions on his chest. Then, Edward massaged cocoa butter on my belly and spent ten minutes cooing to Marie. She responded in her usual way, kicking toward his voice, usually clocking him in the jaw. He kissed my stomach before he shimmied up to kiss me. He pressed his ear between my breasts and held me close. I played with his hair, reveling in its softness. “Hmmm, that feels so good, love,” Edward said, tightening his arms around me.

“I’m sure it does,” I giggled, scratching his scalp. He sighed contentedly. “You are an amazing man, Edward Cullen.”

“I try,” he snickered. “Why am I amazing?”

“What you did for Leah, Seth and Jacob,” I replied.

“You’re not mad?” he asked, looking up at me.

“Why would I be? Edward, I know that Leah took losing the bar hard. You’ve given her a tremendous opportunity.”

I leaned forward, kissing his soft lips. He smiled against my mouth. “I love you, Bella,” he whispered in the darkness. “You are my whole world and I’m so lucky to have you in my life.”

“I love you more, Edward and I’m the lucky one,” I said.

**A/N: Up next will be wedding dress shopping.**

**Thank you, everyone, who left condolences. It’s really, _really_ rough right now, but writing is strangely therapeutic. It helps keep my mind off the suckiness that my mom is no longer with me. I may be starting a journal, my own personal journal, to talk to her. It won’t be the same as having her by my side, or having her hugs, or hearing her say that she loves me, but at least I’ll still get the opportunity to have her close. **

 

 


	153. Chapter 153

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex.**

**Chapter 153**

**BPOV**

“Alice, this cannot be a marathon shopping excursion,” Edward said sternly. He was anxious about me going out without him. He tried to come with us, but I didn’t want Edward to see any part of my dress. Even though it was going to be just Leah modeling samples of various dresses, I wanted my wedding dress to be a complete surprise for my husband. “Alice! You have to promise! Bella should be in bed. Dr. Popper doesn’t want her to get too taxed.”

“Edward,” she said, rubbing his shoulder. “We’re having Daddy and Charlie coming with us.”

“Oh, they get to see your dress,” Edward grumped, slumping on the couch. “Why can’t I?”

“Because, I want you to see me in my gown as I walk down the aisle,” I said, grabbing my purse and waddling to Alice. “Your dad is going as a medical advisor since he’s concerned about my pregnancy. He’s taking grandpa duties very seriously. My dad is stepping in for my mom since she’s gone.” I rolled my eyes at that one. Renee would have never gone with me to pick out my dress for my wedding. She would have encouraged me to go to Vegas to marry James.

_Um, no._

“Well, call me if you feel uncomfortable or something,” Edward said sullenly.

“Edward, I’m nearly six months pregnant. Everything is uncomfortable,” I snorted, sitting down next to my fiancé. He gave me a sharp look, resting his hand on my swollen belly. Tenderly, he caressed it. Marie must have felt it and she maneuvered herself to get closer to her daddy. Edward felt that and he smiled softly. “I’ll be fine. Emmett and Garrett are on their way. They’re going to help with some of your strength training today; emptying out the guest bedroom across the hall from ours.”

“Oh, I see how it is,” Edward snickered. “Make the invalid do manual labor.”

“No. You’re the supervisor. You’re telling Garrett and Emmett what to do,” I snickered. I leaned over to kiss him. Edward sighed happily when our lips came in contact. He deepened the kiss for a moment until Alice cleared her throat. _Damn, I forgot she was here._ “Sue me for wanting to kiss my fiancé, Mary Alice. With Peanut, I’m horny and I can’t exactly make love to him, so I have to get what I can.”

“I did _not_ need to hear that,” Alice moaned. “I’ll be out in the car. Don’t mount each other when I leave.”

“We’ll try,” Edward retorted, pulling me over his lap. I squeaked, afraid that my heft would hurt him. Alice grunted, stomping out of the house. I squirmed, trying to move off Edward’s lap. “Bella, love, you’re fine.”

“I’m huge. I don’t want to hurt you. You still have mending bones, muscles and burns,” I pouted.

“I do and I’m in constant pain,” he said. I gasped, trying to get up off his lap. “Stop, baby. But this pain is worth it. It will always be worth it. I may not be cleared to make love to you, but holding you, kissing you and loving you, I’ll gladly do. Besides, my fingers and tongue work just fine.” He waggled his brows.

“Edward …” I moaned, my panties flooding with need. I clumsily got up off his lap. “Don’t tease me.”

“It’s not teasing when I plan to follow through,” he said, getting up and enfolding me in his arms. He kissed my nose. “I love you, Bella.”

“I love you more, Edward,” I said, my voice breathy. He chuckled, leaning forward to kiss my lips sweetly. “I’ll stay in touch with you and if there’s anything wrong, I’ll call. Okay?”

“Okay,” he said, pressing his forehead to mine. He kissed me again, covering my face with his lips. I laughed as he moved to my neck, blowing a raspberry there. I pushed him away, smiling at his goofy grin. “Have fun and buy something gorgeous.”

“Not buying, just trying on,” I said, picking up my purse. “Well, enjoying a fashion show.” Alice’s impatient honks from her car made me roll my eyes. “Love you, Edward. Don’t work too hard bossing Emmett and Garrett around.”

“I won’t,” he chuckled. He grabbed my wrist, kissing me once more and tracing my face with his fingers. “You and Marie the loves of my life, Bella. Don’t ever forget that.” Hearing his sweet confession made me want to stay at home with him, curling up in our bed and imagining us making love, since we couldn’t do it. Alice laid on the horn, causing me to jump. “You better go, love. Alice may drive through the front door if you don’t.” I threw my arms around his neck, kissing his lips before darting out the door. Well, as fast as a pregnant woman could. I was not nearly as spry as I was before.

When I settled into the car, Alice gave me a smirk. “Before we go wedding dress shopping, we sooooooooo need to get you some new lingerie. I have a feeling that someone’s going to get lucky tonight.”

**A/N: Okay, I lied. Wedding dress shopping next chapter. With some citrusy goodness next chapter, and the next. ;-) Leave me some!**

 


	154. Chapter 154

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex.**

**Chapter 154**

**BPOV**

“Do you want innocent and demure or sexy and horny?” Alice asked as she drove toward downtown. We were stopping at some high-end lingerie boutique. Alice wanted to get me some new goodies since she had this strong feeling that I was going to get some action tonight. Action that did not require my own fingers or vibrator. I had to resort to using them when Edward was at physical therapy. It felt empty, but it got me off.

Empty is the wrong word. I felt like I was _cheating_ on my fiancé. Granted, BOB was a poor substitute for the real thing, but the constant horny feeling abated after I fucked myself stupid with my vibrator.

“Bella? Bella! You’re spacing out, girl,” Alice said, taking my hand.

“Sorry. Just …” I trailed off, blushing a deep crimson.

“Sexy and horny,” Alice giggled, parking her car in a garage. “Something blue, skimpy and crotchless. Edward will not know what to do with you.”

“You are such a little devil,” I snickered.

“I’m a devil that is going to help you get laid. Kind of,” Alice replied, pointing to an elegant boutique. “This is my friend, Valeria’s shop. We went to fashion school together and she knows her shit when it comes to lingerie. Victoria’s Secret? Psssh! Valeria knows all and she’ll set you up.” We spent about an hour in shop, buying a lot of lingerie. Most of it was for me, but some was for Alice and her Jazzy.

Once we were done, we went to another shop in the same building, up a few floors. It was a private wedding boutique, owned by another one of Alice’s fashionista friends. Pedro, an up and coming wedding dress designer. He also gave Alice some space to work on her designs as well since his shop took up an entire floor of building. Esme and Leah were already there, speaking with Pedro, who held an armful of dresses draped over his arm. “Mia Alice!” he squealed when he saw her. He turned to me, taking one of my hands. “Is this the beautiful bride?”

“Yes it is, Pedro,” Alice smiled, putting our bags down. “Pedro, this is my best friend, Isabella Swan, soon-to-be Isabella Cullen. Bella, this is one of my closest friends from high school and fashion school, Pedro. He’s so important that he doesn’t have a last name.”

“I’m one of a kind,” Pedro smirked. “So, Alice told me about your nuptials and your baby. Congratulations, by the way.” Pedro gave me a hug, kissing my cheek. “You’re beautiful and I know that with me and Alice, you will be the most gorgeous bride.”

“What about me?” Alice chirped, frowning amusedly.

“You’ll be the most gorgeous bride of 2016,” Pedro amended, giving her a warm hug. “Now, obviously with the baby belly, Leah is going to be your model?”

“Yeah,” I blushed. “Leah is built like me except I’ve got smaller boobs.”

“Not now, you don’t,” Leah snickered. “Those knockers are huge!”

“Baking a human,” I snorted, gesturing to my belly.

“I think you look radiant, Bella,” Esme said warmly. “And my breasts got as big, if not bigger with each of my pregnancies. I was sad when they went away.” She guided me to a lavish couch with an array of finger foods on an ornate table. “Alice, you’ll help Leah? I need to make sure my granddaughter is getting fed.” She made me a plate, handing it to me and wrapping her arm around my shoulders.

“Yes, Mom,” Alice laughed, guiding Leah away.

“How are you doing, Bella?” Esme asked as I popped a few bites into my mouth. “You look a little flushed.”

I swallowed, smiling softly. “I’m fine. Alice had me try on lingerie downstairs at Valeria’s.” I looked around the boutique.  “Where are Carlisle and my dad?” I asked.

“Carlisle got called into the hospital and Charlie went over to help Emmett and Garrett since he wouldn’t have any male backup,” Esme snickered. “Though, I have them on speed dial if anything happens to you. Your dad also said that we can spare no expense on your dress or accessories. He wants to pay for it all.”

“We’re not buying anything today, though. Alice said she’d make my dress,” I said. “I’m so confused.” Esme just smiled, hugging me to her side as Leah came out in the first dress. It was weird to see her so girly looking. Leah, while a very beautiful woman, carried herself in a very masculine way. However, her hair was curled and she wore some makeup, obviously trying to give me the whole picture when it came to my wedding dress. “Leah, you look exquisite.”

“I feel weird,” she snorted, tugging on the lace of the dress. “If I do get married, I’m so wearing a feminine looking suit. All of this frou-frou shit is not me.” She stepped up onto the pedestal as Alice fluffed the skirt. “What do you think, Bells?”

Esme helped me up and I inspected the dress. It was pretty, very pretty. I liked the lace, but the silhouette was not something that appealed to me. It was a modified A-line. I knew my belly would be on display. “I like the lace detailing and the color. It’s not quite white, but not cream either.”

“It’s the palest of pinks,” Pedro said, putting a rhinestone belt around Leah’s waist. “With your coloring, I think that soft blush would be amazing. Even though you’re not wearing the dress, you are just glowing. What do you think?”

“I’m afraid about this,” I said, gesturing to the belly. Leah was teeny and it fit her like a glove. I’ll would have a six week old baby and my stomach would not look like that. _Or ever again. I hope Edward likes chubby women._

“Bella, you’re so little. Even after Marie is born, you’re going to bounce back to your original weight,” Alice admonished.

“I don’t think so. With Hope, the weight I gained took almost a year to go away and even then, my body was still different,” I said, shuddering as I remembered my first, unborn child. “I wore loose, unfitting clothes until Alice attacked me with never ending freebies from her store.”

“And you will continue to get those,” Alice said. “Just because it’s closed down doesn’t mean I’m stopping with my designs. I still have a website to maintain. Though, I agree with the silhouette. I think that this may be too much for Bella. It’s a gorgeous dress and I think it would work for you, Leah, but not for her. And no, it’s not because of your belly. The lace is too lacy. Come on, the next one is a little different. You do like the color, though?”

“Yes. But, I wouldn’t mind seeing an ivory or white dress,” I said, sitting back down and drinking some sparkling grape juice. Alice nodded, helping Pedro and Leah back to the dressing room.

“Do you know where you’re having your wedding?” Esme asked. “Edward has been a bit elusive about the whole thing.”

“We went to this chateau in Michigan for my birthday last year. It was beautiful and Edward found out about us having the ceremony up there. It’ll be beautiful in October with the changing leaves. I’ve spoken with the wedding coordinator up there and we have almost everything planned. All that’s left is driving up there to get our marriage license and meeting with the justice of the peace who is going to marry us,” I said.

“What colors are you using?” Esme asked.

“I’m playing up the autumn wedding: plum, burgundy, orange, teal and a splash of yellow. It’ll be elegant with a rustic splash and a side of fun,” I chuckled. “And Alice and Leah are wearing plum colored dresses.”

“Good to know for when I plan your wedding shower,” Esme said. “Alice is all over the baby shower.”

Leah and Alice walked out, with Pedro on their heels. He was holding some massively long train attached to the dress. I wrinkled my nose immediately. I didn’t want a train that long. The dress was ornately beaded with a lace overlay on the bodice with straps and a V-neck. Around the waist, there was a sweet bow before the dress flared out in layers of tulle and chiffon. The color was a deep ivory. The only think I liked about the dress was the skirt, but not the train. Alice saw my face. “A huge no?”

“Too much, but I can see where you’re going,” I said, not bothering to get up from the couch.

“It’s the bow for me,” Leah chuckled. “I don’t wear bows. Though, I like the deep, plunging neckline. Hello boobies.” She pushed them together to give herself more cleavage. Leah looked at me, holding her arms out. “Yeah? My tits look great.”

“They do, but I don’t want our guests to be checking out my rack,” I deadpanned. Leah shrugged and marched back to the dressing room.

Over the next hour, they came out with several dresses, none of which I liked. Alice wanted me in something slinky, but I was afraid that I wouldn’t be back to my pre-pregnancy weight. Leah liked the modified A-line and had suggested some beautiful dresses. They were a perfect combination of slinky and a frou-frou princess dress. I was leaning toward something similar to that when Esme got up, dragging Pedro away. I looked at Alice as she put on a headpiece and a veil on Leah, confused at Esme’s abrupt departure. A girlish squeal erupted from across the boutique and I watched as Pedro ran back to the dressing with another gown, calling for Alice and Leah. Esme sauntered back, sitting down next to me and smiled smugly, looking so much like her son. “You look like that cat who got the cream,” I snickered.

“Hmmm, you’ll see. I think I have a solution to your dress conundrum,” she said.

“But, the last one was pretty,” I said.

“You don’t want pretty. You want to take Edward’s breath away,” she smiled crookedly, brushing my hair away from my face. “Now, Pedro doesn’t have what I had in mind, but he understands my vision and he’s going to create with pieces from his collection. I know that Alice will be able to create it since she’s so talented.”

“Ooookay,” I replied, arching a brow.

A few moments later, Alice, Leah and Pedro came back out and I was blown away at what Leah was wearing. Granted, it was not a complete dress, but I could understand what Esme wanted to create. The gown was white, almost shimmering underneath the lights. The skirt was chiffon and full with a small train. The bodice had a sweetheart neckline, but on top of it was a jacket of lace, crystals and beading that reached just below her elbows. It wasn’t attached to the dress and it made it look a bit wonky, but it was almost exactly what I’d envisioned. I just hadn’t seen it. “What do you think?” Esme asked.

“It’s perfect,” I breathed.

“What I think is that we have the bodice be all of this lace work, going down the skirt of the dress,” Alice said. “I think the neckline of the lace should be a bateau and the waist be natural. Do you like the train on this gown?”

“Everything is what I imagined,” I said, looking at Leah. “Should my hair be up or down?”

“Up, with an elegant up do and this weaved into the hairstyle,” Esme said, pulling out a hair comb that glittered beautifully under the lights. “Your father said that this belonged to his mother.”

“Are all of these real?” I asked, fingering the delicate comb.  Esme nodded. “Holy shit.”

“Is this your dress, Bella?” Alice asked, her eyes twinkling.

“Yes, it is,” I answered, wishing it could be me in the gown that Leah wore.

“Well, I’ve got a lot of work to do,” Alice laughed. “Pedro, you’ve got to help me since your work on the chiffon is beautiful.”

“Anything for you, Alice,” Pedro replied. “And for you, too, Mia Bella.” He hugged me, beaming happily.

“Okay, enough with the girly bonding shit. Who wants to go out for dinner so I can get bombed on some beer?” Leah laughed, plucking the sleeves of the jacket. “I want my jeans. Please, can I put on my jeans?”

“Go put on your jeans and we’ll go out to eat. My treat,” Esme said. “Pedro, you’re coming, too.” He clapped his hands, skipping back to his office. Alice went back with Leah to help her into her clothes. A few moments later, Pedro left his shop in the capable hands of his staff, we went downstairs to go to a small bistro around the corner. As we walked, I felt like I was being watched. Turning around, I tried to see if anyone was following us, but there was no one.

Unfortunately, I knew who was out there and I wasn’t ready to face that reality.

_James …_

**A/N: So, James is unfortunately still out there. What will happen? Where will it happen? Also, a picture of the dress for Bella is in my Facebook group: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation and on my blogs. Check my profile for that. Leave me some and there will be some citrusy action in the following two chapters. *Waggles brows***

 


	155. Chapter 155

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex.**

**Chapter 155**

**BPOV**

By the time I got home, after a filling dinner from the tiny Italian bistro around the corner from the bridal boutique, I was exhausted but anxious to see my fiancé. I had a lot of leftovers from the bistro and I knew that Edward and I would be eating well for a couple of days. Alice helped me upstairs, carrying my bags from our lingerie shopping spree inside. Inside, the house was lit lowly. Fake candles were flickering all around the house, casting it in a romantic, seductive glow. “Oooh, Edward is trying to romance you,” Alice snickered. “Come on. Let’s get you changed into your sexy, midnight blue lingerie.”

I gave Alice a sharp look, but she pulled me gently into the bathroom on the main floor. She helped me change into a midnight blue chemise that framed my growing belly. Alice smirked as she pulled my sundress back over my body. “Have fun, Bella,” she snickered. “I know that you and Edward haven’t had a chance to … you know … since the accident. I also know that Edward isn’t medically cleared yet, but I know that tonight will be everything that you both need.”

“Me, too,” I said, blushing deeply. “Thank you for today. It was a lot of fun.”

“The dress shopping, yes, but you seemed distracted at dinner,” Alice said, frowning slightly. “Is everything okay?”

I waved her off, not wanting to tell her that I was having paranoid delusions that my ex-boyfriend was following me. _Were they delusions, Bella? James is STILL out there._ “I’m okay, Alice. Just getting deciding on a wedding dress finally reminded me that the wedding is coming sooner than we think. I have a lot to do.”

“Okay,” Alice said. Her voice sounded like she didn’t believe me, but she dropped it. “If you need help, call me, Bella. I love you and want to make sure that everything goes off without a hitch.” She hugged me, kissing my cheek.

“Love you, too,” I responded. “Thank you for everything today.”

She smirked crookedly before heading out the door. I locked it behind her before climbing up the stairs, following the path of flickering flameless candles. When I got upstairs, I found Edward in our bedroom, sitting on our bed. He was dressed in all black and his eyes were burning with desire that I hadn’t seen in months. He looked dangerous and oh, so sexy. He gave me a seductively slow grin. “Someone’s been a naughty girl,” he purred.

“What do you mean?” I asked, arching a brow.

Edward pulled out my vibrator from behind his back and waved it. “I know that we’ve not been intimate, but surely you have not resorted to this.”

I blushed, dropping my gaze to my feet. “Um, well?”

“Does it feel as good as me?” Edward asked, his voice as smooth as silk. His eyes were twinkling while he licked his lips hungrily.

“No,” I answered honestly. “Nothing feels as good as you.”

He gave me a penetrating stare. “I want to run a little experiment, Bella,” he said lowly, his voice hypnotic. “I want to see you use this.”

“What?” I asked, my eyes popping open.

“I want to see you use this,” he repeated slowly. “Then, I want to make love to your pussy with my fingers and tongue. We’ll see which you prefer.” I whimpered, my panties flooding with need. “Do you want this?” He got up and circled me like a hunter circling his prey. I nodded. “Good. Now, take off your clothes, my love.”

“All of them?” I asked, giving him a cheeky grin. “There’s something underneath my dress. It’s a surprise for you.”

“I guess I have to see it,” Edward chuckled darkly. He wrapped his arms around my waist, massaging my belly. His lips found my neck, tasting my skin. “Take off your clothes. I want to see your sexy body, baby.” He moved so he was in front of me. He rubbed his thumb across my lips before moving to the chair. “I’m waiting.”

“Do you want me to strip for you, Edward?” I said. He shook his head and gestured for me to go to the bed. I walked to the bed and I looked over my shoulder coyly at my fiancé. With a flip of my hair, I dragged up my maxi dress up my body and tossed it onto the floor. Turning, I stood in front of him in my midnight blue nightie. It was tied underneath my breasts, floating away from my belly. My panties were soaked and I could smell my arousal spilling from me.

“Hmmm, that is beautiful,” Edward purred, getting up and placing his hands on my bared stomach. “Seeing you pregnant with our little miracle. This stays on, my love. But the panties, they have to go.”

“You just want to see my pussy,” I said.

“And that’s a bad thing?” he asked, arching a brow. “Take off your panties and give them to me, Bella. I want to feel how drenched you are. I want to hold onto them while you use your fingers and your vibrator to get yourself off.” I slid the panties down my legs and pressed them into his palm. Edward groaned when he felt how wet they were. “How long were you wearing these? All day?”

“About ten minutes,” I said, crawling up onto the bed, waving my ass enticingly.

“They’re soaked through,” he growled.

“Seeing all of this and knowing that you were here, I got wet,” I whispered, sitting on the edge of the bed and spreading my legs. Edward licked his lips, his eyes moving down my body until they saw my dripping pussy. “Tell me what to do, Edward.”

“Open up your nightie, but keep it on,” Edward choked out. I eagerly complied, revealing my naked body. “Oh, Bella, your tits are so fucking perfect. Squeeze them for me. Pinch those pretty pink nipples.” My hands cupped my breasts, moaning at how smooth my skin was. I was warm and with each pass of my hands, I felt a jolt of arousal go directly to my pussy. I pinched my nipples, gasping quietly. Edward groaned, his hand moving to his bulge between his legs. _Oooh, can I watch him?_ “Touch your pussy, Bella. How wet are you?”

I snaked my hand down my body and cupped my sex. _Fuck. Me. That is juicy._ I ran my fingers over the length of my slit. I never got this turned on when it was just me. I was dripping because Edward was looking at me like I was the last woman on the planet. “Show me,” Edward snarled. I removed my hand from my core, showing him my glistening fingers. “Fuck me. What I wouldn’t give to be balls deep inside of you, Bella. Taste yourself.”

I bit my lip, dipping my fingers inside of me once more and plunging them inside of my mouth. I let out a tiny whimper while Edward gave me the most delicious moan. Keeping my eyes on him, I moved my hand back to my pussy, circling my clit as I reached for my vibrator. Flipping it on, I toyed with my entrance before pressing it inside of me. _Nope, definitely not as satisfying as Edward. I miss him._

“Fuck yourself with that toy,” Edward moaned, his hand gliding over his jean-clad cock. “What are you imagining? What are you thinking?”

“You,” I answered, slowly thrusting the vibrator inside of me. “I’m picturing you above me, muscles rippling with each thrust. Your eyes are filled with so much love and desire for me. For us. I’m remembering how you felt inside of me. How your cock filled me and made me feel complete and _loved_ for the first time in my adult life.” Edward shifted in his seat. The hunger in his eyes was abundant. He wanted to be inside of me as badly as I craved it.

“Are you close, Bella?” Edward choked out. “I want to see you come.”

“Hmmmm,” I moaned, my head falling back. My fingers were circling my clit, twisting the vibrator inside of me. My hips were rocking. From the tips of my toes to the hair on my head, my body was trembling with need. My arousal was spilling out of my body. I grunted with each thrust. “Fuck … Edward, I wish this was you.”

“Me, too, baby,” Edward whispered. I looked up at him, seeing his hand wrapped around his cock. His jeans were loosened as he fisted his erection, rocking into each movement. _Fuck, yes._ Seeing him pump his arousal pushed me over the edge and I exploded around the vibrator. I had an out of body experience, screaming as my body experienced one intense orgasm. I slumped on the bed, watching as Edward had his own release. His cum squirting onto his belly. He panted heavily, collapsing against the chair. He coughed, an unfortunate side effect from his injuries. He took a shot from his inhaler before tucking himself back into his boxer briefs. He pushed himself off the chair and crossed to me. “Now, that was intense, right?”

“Because you were watching me,” I answered breathily.

“Well, I hope you’re ready for another one because I can’t _not_ taste you,” Edward purred. “I need to finish my experiment. My mouth is watering at the prospect of tasting your sweet, delectable essence.” He picked up my hand, pulling my fingers into his mouth. His tongue swirled around my fingertips and I moaned, my arousal coming anew. “I want to make love to you in the only way I can right now.” He removed my fingers from his mouth and crushed his lips against mine. “Let me love you,” he whispered against my lips.

“Yes …” I breathed as his hand slid down my body.

**A/N: And the lemon is to be continued … In Edward’s POV. Pervy pictures are on my tumblr. Link for that is on my profile. You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation and twitter: tufano79. Leave me some! ;-)**

 

 

 


	156. Chapter 156

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex.**

**Chapter 156**

**BPOV**

“Well, I hope you’re ready for another one because I can’t _not_ taste you,” Edward purred. “I need to finish my experiment. My mouth is watering at the prospect of tasting your sweet, delectable essence.” He picked up my hand, pulling my fingers into his mouth. His tongue swirled around my fingertips and I moaned, my arousal coming anew. “I want to make love to you in the only way I can right now.” He removed my fingers from his mouth and crushed his lips against mine. “Let me love you,” he whispered against my lips.

“Yes …” I breathed as his hand slid down my body.

**EPOV**

Bella’s chest was heaving, her pale skin glistening from the remnants of her previous climax. Her breasts were slightly larger with her pregnancy. Her nipples were darker, pebbled with desire. I know that Bella felt like she was huge because of her pregnancy, but her belly was sexily rounded. She was not ‘huge’ as she put it. My Bella had the glow of a healthy, beautiful pregnant woman. I wanted to make love to her. I wanted to feel her pussy quake around me as I slid inside, but my body was not ready for that. From my own orgasm, I felt shaky and weak. I knew I had pushed it too far, but I was desperate to taste my love.

My fingers traced her breasts, pressing barely there touches to her velvety smooth skin. I gently ran my fingertips along the silvery blue veins in her breasts. Bella was whimpering, her eyes pleading with me. “My Bella, you are a vision of absolute perfection,” I whispered, cupping her breast and roughly running my thumb over her nipple. She panted, her eyes pleading with me. “I can’t wait to feel your sweet pussy against my tongue.”

“Edward,” she breathed, her eyes black with want. “Please …”

“You never have to beg, my love,” I said, unbuttoning my shirt. I was still wearing an undershirt since my scars disgusted me. I didn’t want to remind my fiancée of the pain I still endured, but I was getting overheated from our explorations. I refused to have this end because of my weakness. I leaned forward, pressing my mouth to Bella’s. She eagerly accepted my kiss, nipping playfully at my lips. I slid my tongue inside of her mouth, tangling my fingers into her mess of brown curls. I pulled away, trailing my mouth down the slender column of her neck.

Wrapping my lips around her nipple, I swirled my tongue on her sweet skin. Bella’s hands were thrust in my hair, tugging on the strands painfully. I growled lowly, kissing across her chest and nibbling on her succulent flesh. Her legs were rubbing together, looking for friction. I ran my tongue down her stomach, pressing my cheek against it. Our baby must have felt me, kicking against my face. I chuckled lowly, pressing sweet kisses on her belly. I moved further down her body and spread her legs apart. Her pussy was pink, glistening and perfection.

“I’ve missed this,” I purred, licking my lips in anticipation. Bella’s hips bucked, spreading her legs further. I ran my hands along her thighs, massaging her muscular legs. With each pass of my hand, I moved the, closer to her dripping folds. My fingers caressed her bare pussy, groaning at how drenched she was. She leaned up, her eyes trained on me as I toyed with her body. I left open-mouthed kisses along her belly as I moved down to her glistening center. With the tip of my tongue, I swiped it from each end of her slit. Bella’s legs trembled as a tiny orgasm zipped through her body.

_Fuck. Me. She tastes even sweeter than I remembered._

“Oh, God,” Bella moaned, her body flopping back onto the mattress, bucking her hips. I used one of my hands to drape her leg over my shoulder. I pressed kisses along the length of her core before settling my tongue on her clit. I rolled it slowly, relishing her sweet, tart and spicy flavor that was inherently my Bella. I kept my eyes on my fiancée as suckled her clit between my teeth, flicking it with my tongue. Her body reacted and her arousal came anew, spilling down her legs and onto the bed.

“So, what’s better, love?” I asked, teasing her pussy with my mouth. “The vibrator or me?”

“Fuck. You. Always you,” she panted, her hands gripping the bedding. “Don’t stop, Edward. Please?”

I smiled and kissed her center just like I would kiss her mouth. With my other hand, I slid two fingers inside of her tight entrance, growling lowly as I felt her arousal. _God damn it. I want to be inside of her. I want to make love to her._ Her muscles between her legs clenched around my fingers, reminding me of how she felt when I was making love to her. My tongue slid easily along her folds as I curled my fingertips inside. I found the spot that drove her wild easily, massaging it repeatedly with a soft, insistent action. My hand was covered in evidence of her abundant arousal. Bella had always gotten wet with our sexual experiences, but never this wet.

I pulled my fingers out and kissed down her leaking slit, pressing my tongue inside of her. The flavor was pure, unadulterated Bella. I growled as my hand circled her erect clit. I eagerly tasted her, relishing her essence and wanting to never leave. Despite my previous orgasm, I was as hard as a rock and about to shatter with a second climax. _So worth it._ Bella was babbling incoherently above me as I feasted off her perfection. Her juices coated my tongue, making me ever harder. _Fuck, my cock is going to explode before I could finish her off._

Not that I wanted it to end. It may not be much, but being able to be with her like this meant so much to me. To us. Physical intimacy was not the most important thing in our relationship, but it helped bond Bella and me. It was the final step in our relationship, allowing her to truly trust me and for me to show how much I loved her. I missed it. I hated that James and the injuries he caused forced me to not be able to be with my pregnant, horny fiancée.

“Fuck! Edward, I’m gonna come,” she panted, her eyes rheumy with desire and her pale skin flushed beautifully. “Don’t stop! Please, don’t stop!”

I couldn’t stop. I moved my lips to her clit, licking it repeatedly as I pumped my hand inside of her tight pussy. With a shriek, Bella’s body reacted and a gush of arousal streamed out of her. I was shocked and amazed as her body quaked with her release. I lapped it up, moaning internally at how delectable she tasted. I kept my mouth on her clit as her body eventually slumped, her limbs boneless and her chest heaving.

I kissed both of her thighs and removed my hand from between her legs. I stiffly got up, my jeans damp from my second orgasm that occurred while I watched Bella succumb to the torrents of her own pleasure. I swiped a pair of shorts and a fresh t-shirt, darting into the bathroom. I wiped myself off and tossed my clothes into the hamper, changing into the clothes I grabbed prior to entering the bathroom. I picked up a wash cloth, dampening it with warm water. Padding out to the bedroom, I cleaned Bella off. She was snoozing, her body heavy from exhaustion. I chuckled, changing her into a pair of my boxer shorts and loose t-shirt. With a great deal of effort, I managed to get her under the covers and caressed her cheek before I went to ‘blow out’ the electric candles.

Once I was done with the candles, I ate a yogurt before going back upstairs. I brought a water bottle for Bella. She was curled around my pillow, sleeping deeply. I got into the bed, wrapping my body around hers. She sighed, turning in my arms and snuggling underneath my chin. “Edward will protect me … James go away …”

“Bella?” I asked, looking down at her. She was dead to the world.

“He was there … James … Hmmm, Edward’s got a magic tongue,” she giggled before burrowing deeper against my chest. “Love you, my Edward. And your tongue.”

“I love you, too,” I said absently. Where was James and why was Bella thinking that he was nearby? When will this nightmare end? _Not. Soon. Enough._

**A/N: Sorry … more drama coming up. I will give you ONE promise. No harm will come to the baby. What do you think will happen? When will James rear his ugly head?**

**Also, there are some pervy pic teasers on my tumblr. Link for that is in my profile. You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation and on twitter: tufano79. I also have a blog, or two. Again, link is in my profile. I’d appreciate some lovin! Thanks mucho!**

               


	157. Chapter 157

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex.**

**Chapter 157**

**EPOV**

“For a girl who hates pink, this is a lot of pink,” Emmett said as he pulled the baby bedding out of the laundry basket, draping it over the crib.

“It’s not _baby_ pink. Bella was adamant that we not have _baby_ pink in the nursery. It’s bright, obnoxious and fun,” I replied, hanging a purple, fuchsia and teal mobile above the crib. The walls had been painted a bright lilac with white wooden furniture and a chevron, polka dot crib set that was the same colors as the mobile with a dash of marigold yellow. The curtains were a sheer pink and yellow gingham, pulling it all together. When Bella first mentioned it, I was hesitant, but she created a mockup on her computer with a design program. Much to my surprise, I liked it. It was perfect for our little Marie Felicity Cullen.

“It’s definitely different,” Emmett responded. He moved the crib out of the way and gently tapped up the handmade letters spelling Marie’s name on the wall. They were hand painted by my best friend to match the bedding. “I’m surprised that Bella had any say at all, really. Your mom and sister seemed pretty insistent on helping her design the nursery.”

“Bella put her foot down. Initially, she wanted control over the wedding, but decided that our child’s nursery was more important. This is far more permanent. Our wedding is just one day and while I have no doubts it will be memorable, I’d rather focus my attention on this,” I shrugged, spinning the mobile. “Bella wants to get married and she trusts my mom, Leah and Alice to make those decisions. Bella chose a dress and gave them a list of colors that she wanted, setting them loose on the vineyard where we’re having our ceremony and wedding reception. All we need to do is get the marriage license and show up on October seventeenth at 3pm, wearing our attire. Speaking of which, has Alice called you about your suit?”

He nodded, rolling his eyes. “I’m meeting her after my next shift to get measured by Pablo,” he said.

“Pedro, Emmett. Alice’s friend’s name is Pedro,” I snickered.

“Aaaaaaaand, that takes balls. Having someone plan your wedding?” Emmett snorted, pushing the crib back and beginning to make it. “I remember when Rose and I were talking about marriage, she was threatening on being a bridezilla. A complete control freak.”

“Rose … now there’s a name I haven’t heard in a while. How is she?” I asked, sitting down in the glider in the corner, grimacing as I leaned back. I had had a setback in my recovery after our night where I made love to her as best as I could. After I heard her mumble the name ‘James’ in her sleep. The stab wound in my lower abdomen had gotten infected. I thought the pain I was experiencing was just the muscles healing, but when Bella said that the wound felt very warm to the touch and I spiked a fever. I was rushed to the hospital. I was readmitted for three days to get some heavy duty IV antibiotics. The doctor who performed my surgery was shocked that it had taken so long for the infection to present itself, but nevertheless, I was diagnosed as being septic. After the round of medications, I was finally recovering. Slowly. Subsequently, I was weak as a newborn kitten and tired easily.

It frustrated me to no end. I felt so helpless. Useless. Weak.

Emmett’s voice broke me from my pity party as he sadly spoke of his ex-girlfriend. “Not good, honestly. When you were in the hospital last week, I ran into Irina at the cafeteria,” Emmett grimaced, mentioned my ex-fiancée. I wrinkled my nose at her name. “Rose’s cancer has spread and there is nothing that could be done. Irina has been made medical power of attorney and last I heard, Rose was being moved into hospice care.”

“Oh, Em. I’m so sorry,” I frowned. “Is there anything I can do?”

He shook his head, putting a stuffed bear onto Marie’s bed. It was big, brown, and floppy with a satiny purple bow. “I’m sorry that she’s going through this. Though, I don’t know how to feel. I loved her at one point, but that ship sailed when she …” He pinched his nose and scrubbed his hands in his short curls. “Is it bad that I don’t feel anything?”

“I don’t think it’s bad or good. Rose hurt you and hurt people around you. Is it bad that she’s dying of cancer? Absolutely. Should you feel residual guilt? No. You’re not the one who got her sick,” I said, smiling softly at my best friend.

He shrugged, caressing the bear’s nose. “I don’t know, man. I was with her for so long. I thought we were destined for each other, but she changed irrevocably and now, she’s dying of cancer.” He turned to me, his eyes contemplative. Blowing out a breath, he shook his head, “I had fun with Jet, that makeup artist, but she was into some kinky shit.”

“And you’re not into kinky shit?” I asked, arching a brow. I remembered walking into Emmett and Rose in various locations of the station. They were quite the exhibitionistic pair. And very, very loud. To hear that Emmett was anti-kinky shit was a bit of a shock.

“Not like her. Jet was into bondage and submission and blindfolds and whipping,” Emmett shuddered. “Ugh, the whipping. Not my idea of a good time. I prefer to show a woman that she should be cherished. You know? Not get the piss whipped out of me by a flogger.”

“Wait, she hit you?” I snorted.

“At first, it was hot. I mean, she got so fucking turned on and Jet was …” he trailed off, licking his lips. “But, when I came home after a brutal night with her covered in bruises, I told her that I was not into that shit. I’m not her personal torture device. Garrett thought that I was injured with the way I was moving. When I told him that my fuck buddy beat the crap out of me, he laughed and then threatened to call the police for assault.”

“I’d probably do the same,” I deadpanned, grimacing as I struggled to get comfortable in the glider.

“Okay, enough work for you,” Emmett said, offering his hand to help me out of the chair. “You’re pale, paler than normal. You need to eat and then take more of your meds.”

“You’re worse than Bella,” I said, taking his hand and standing up uneasily.

“Why do you think she called me?” Emmett quipped, helping me down the stairs and to the kitchen. “Bella wanted me to take care of you while she addressed some things at the office.”

“What? She should be resting,” I hissed. “Dr. Popper doesn’t want her on her feet!”

“Jacob and Peter are pampering her. Besides, Bella wanted to get away from you, Mr. Grumpy Pants,” Emmett laughed. My eyes widened. I had been a grouch. I’m like most men. When I got sick, I got pissy, ornery and downright mean. I had made Bella cry more times that I had cared to admit. I tried to apologize, but Bella blamed her hormones on being overly sensitive. “Edward, I know that you’re frustrated at the setback. I know that you are also an asshole when you’re sick. Couple that with a hormonal and precariously pregnant fiancée, it’s a recipe for disaster.”

“She must hate me,” I said, looking at the wood grain of the kitchen table.

“No, she doesn’t. She knows that you’re in pain and she feels as helpless as you in not being able to make you feel better,” Emmett explained. “Just give her the day. Jacob and Peter know what to look for if she doesn’t feel well. Even Leah is going to check on her while she’s out.”

“I just worry. According to Detective Halsted and Sergeant Voight, James is still out there. Bella, after she went wedding dress shopping, had nightmares that James was following her. Ever since then, for almost two weeks, she hasn’t been sleeping well because of those same nightmares,” I said. “He could be following her right now. If something happens to her or to Marie …”

“Edward, I know that you’re concerned, but we’ve got it covered,” Emmett soothed, placing a meaty hand on my shoulder.

“That does little to assuage my fears, Em,” I said flatly. “The only thing that will allow me to truly not be _concerned_ is James’ body on a slab in the morgue.”

Now, if only I knew a way to do it. Damn. It.

**A/N: A picture of Marie’s nursery is on my Facebook page, my blog and my tumblr. Links for the latter two are in my profile. You can also find me on twitter, too: tufano79. What should happen to James? When will he rear his ugly head? Leave me some lovin!**

 


	158. Chapter 158

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex.**

**Chapter 158**

**EPOV**

Emmett left a few hours later when Garrett called him in. There was an extra alarm fire. I wanted to help, but obviously I couldn’t. I missed working at the firehouse. Helping out Leah, Seth and Jacob for the new and improved Clear Waters was rewarding, but not the same as working to save people. I wanted to help people.

“Edward? I’m home,” Bella called, putting her bag onto the couch “Did you and Emmett finish the baby’s room?” She waddled slowly into the entertainment room, smiling when she saw me. “Are you okay, Edward?” She pressed a hand to my forehead. “You’re still warm.”

“I’m fine,” I said, taking her hand, kissing her palm. “Just tired. I did a little too much. Plus, I just got out of the shower. The water was really hot.” She sat down, cuddling next to me. I wrapped my arms around her body, resting them on her belly. “How was your day at the office?”

“It was uneventful. Peter and Jacob are taking excellent care of the office. I just wanted to see how everything was going and do some work on that client’s website that I acquired in Florida. I couldn’t get the website to work just right at home since I didn’t have the font I needed on my home laptop,” she explained. “You seem a little distracted, Edward. What’s up?”

“I don’t know,” I sighed, kissing her hair. She turned and looked at me, her eyes questioning. “Emmett was called into the firehouse and I miss it. I miss being able to help people. Plus, I’m stressing about the fact that _James_ is still out there. And I hate the fact that I’m so helpless.”

She face me, her brow furrowed. “Okay, let’s break this down, starting first with the helpless part. You are _not_ helpless. You nearly died, Edward. You suffered from horrific injuries and it’s going to take time for you to get better. And this setback with the infection is a small bump in the road.”

“I hate that we haven’t been able to …” I frowned, trailing my finger down her soft cheek. “I’m afraid that you’ll be afraid of my scars.”

“We both have scars, Edward. Yours are physical while mine will continue to be emotional,” she whispered. “Nothing will ever scare me about you, Edward. I will love you, scars or not.” She kissed me sweetly. “Now, missing the firehouse. How long were you a firefighter?”

“Eight years,” I answered. “Plus, I was a paramedic and EMT in college. I never imagined doing anything other than being a firefighter. I’m excited to help Leah, Jacob and Seth, but I want to do more. I want to help people.” I pressed my lips to her temple. “I know I said that I didn’t want to go to med school, but I think that I can get that feeling of helping people by practicing medicine.”

“Whatever you decide, Edward, you know I’ll support you,” Bella murmured. “Seeing you in scrubs would be worth it, Dr. Cullen.”

“Even if it’s four years of schooling and another four years of residency?” I asked, smiling timidly. “I’m twenty-eight, going to be twenty-nine. I’ll be thirty-six before our lives will have sense of normalcy.”

“When have we ever been normal?” she quipped, kissing my jaw.

“This is true,” I snickered, putting my arms back around her waist and running my hands over her belly. Marie kicked at me causing Bella to groan. “Be nice to your Mommy, little one. I don’t want to have to deliver my own child.”

“Yeah, that ain’t happening. Edward, I love you more than you know, but I want drugs, doctors, nurses and did I mention drugs?” she laughed. “Lots and lots of drugs. I am not a fan of pain.”

“No one really is a fan of pain,” I deadpanned. She lightly swatted my arm. “But, just to let you know, I can deliver a baby. I’ve delivered five.”

“Good to know, but you’re not delivering Marie,” she giggled. She picked up my hand and kissed my palm, snuggling into my arms. I massaged her belly, just relishing our quiet time knowing that in a few months, this would not be possible. We would have a newborn and preparing for our wedding. “Edward, I know that you’re freaking about James. I am, too. Whatever happens, we’ll be okay. I promise you.”

“You don’t know that,” I whispered, leaning my cheek against her soft hair. “I just want this nightmare to end. My fiancée and unborn child are in danger because of this monster. I can’t do anything about it since I’m a helpless, weak asshole due to the injuries that I sustained from …” I closed my eyes, tears sliding down my cheeks. “I can’t lose you. I’m so sorry, Bella. I’m sorry about being such a jerk. I’m sorry about being so weak. I’m …”

“Edward,” she muttered. She brushed my hair away from my face. “Don’t apologize, please? It’s not your fault. If anything, it’s mine.”

“It’s not yours. Please, don’t think that it is. James is the sick one,” I said quietly. She wrapped her arms around my neck and we sat intertwined until Bella’s stomach snarled. “It’s time to feed my two favorite girls.” She pouted adorably as I helped her to her feet and made us dinner. As I set the plate down in front of my beautiful fiancée, I sat down, staring into her eyes. “No more apologies, Bella. After tonight, no more apologies for what James did or what he might do.”

“And no more apologies for things beyond our control,” Bella argued. “It’s normal for couples to fight, Edward. It’s normal for us to get sick of each other. All I know for certain is that I love you with all that I am. Our love created our miracle.”

“It did,” I smiled crookedly, pressing my hand to Bella’s stomach. She laid her hand on top of mine. “I love you and I love our baby. We will get our fairy tale ending. James be damned.” She grinned softly, leaning forward and pressing her mouth to mine. I really wanted to believe my promise, my words, but the fear of the unknown made that hard to believe.

_When will this end?_

**A/N: To answer Edward’s question? Soon. Very, _very_ soon. Leave me some! **


	159. Chapter 159

**OAs always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex.**

**Chapter 159**

**EPOV**

After our conversation that evening, I started researching medical schools. I was reading about Northwestern and University of Chicago, comparing the two, when my dad and mom came into the brownstone. “Hello?” sang my mom. “Edward?” From what I heard, my mom must have put some food in the fridge.

“In the entertainment room,” I responded, making a few notes on the pad of paper about Northwestern before popping the pen back into my mouth, switching to the window that had information about University of Chicago. My parents came down the stairs. Mom was carrying a bag and her folder that held everything about our upcoming nuptials. “If you’re looking for Bella, she’s out with Alice, shopping for Marie and for our wedding night.” I waggled my brows at the last statement.

“We know,” Dad said, sitting down and turning on the television, chuckling quietly. “Alice told us that they were going out. We’re here to talk to you. Bella told us about your conversation. About getting into medicine?”

“And about your fears,” Mom chimed in, taking out a tin of her homemade cookies and handing them to me. “Don’t eat all of these at once. You’re not working them off like you used to.”

“I don’t need a reminder, Mom. Thanks,” I snapped sarcastically.

“There’s no need to be rude, Edward,” Dad said sternly.

I glared at him. “What? I know that my position in the firehouse is gone. I don’t want to be reminded of that fact. I hate that I can’t do my job anymore,” I snarled, tossing the tin onto the table and pacing away from the couch.

“Edward, I’m sorry,” Mom said softly, tears trickling down her cheeks. She shot up and ran up the stairs, her sobs breaking my heart. _You’re such an asshole, Cullen. Making your own mother cry?_

“Mom …” I called out.

“Sit down, Edward,” Dad said quietly. I recognized that tone from when I got drunk the first time in high school. I was about to get my ass handed to me on a silver platter. _You deserve, it jackass._ I sat down, looking at my father warily. “I know that you’re in pain. The injuries you sustained are horrible, but your head and your brain are completely intact. Where do you think in that head of yours that’s appropriate to lash out at the people who love you the most? Your fiancée? Your mother?”

“I didn’t. I’m so sor …” I began.

“Be quiet,” Dad hissed, his eyes narrowing. “Don’t apologize to me. Apologize to your mother and to your fiancée.” He pinched his nose, huffing out a breath. “I know that you are struggling with your limitations. You loved your job and you have every right to mourn that loss, but not at the expense of the relationships around you.”

“I know that. It’s just that Mom’s dismissive comment about my not ‘working’ off the cookies cut to the quick,” I muttered bitterly, falling back on the pillows. “You think that I can’t remember that I’m no longer working as a firefighter? You think that I need a reminder that it hurts to breathe, to walk, to move?”

“Your mom’s comment was unintentionally …” Dad muttered.

“Unintentionally or not, it still hurt,” I spat, clenching my teeth and sitting down on the couch, thrusting my hands into my hair. I huffed out a breath, staring at the cookie tin. “Look at me, Dad. I’ve had two significant stab wounds and second and third degree burns on my chest, arm, belly and neck. I’m weak, tired and unable to protect the love of my life because of all of this. I’m terrified that James is not going to stop until we’re all dead and there’s not a damn thing that I can do about it!”

“Edward, I’m sorry,” Dad whispered, moving to sit next to me. He draped his arm around my shoulders, rubbing my back. “I know that you’re overwhelmed.” He sighed, looking at me. “You and Bella will be okay. Your child will be protected.” He moved closer to me, taking my hand. “Trust me.”

“I’m scared, Dad,” I choked out, squeezing his hand.

“We’re all scared, Edward. Why don’t you and Bella come stay with us for a couple of days?” he suggested.

“No, thank you. That won’t help any. If anything, it’ll make Bella more paranoid. She already feels this strange guilt for bringing James into our backyards. Bella would never forgive herself if something happened to you or to Mom,” I explained. “I’m going to find Mom and apologize.”

“Give her some time,” Dad said. “Let’s talk about your choices of medical schools. I know your MCAT scores are off the charts, if memory serves.”

“I’ve applied to Northwestern and University of Chicago, interviewing for both next week,” I shrugged. “It’s a formality, really. So, which one would you recommend?”

“I’m partial to Northwestern since I’m on the faculty,” Dad smirked. “But, University of Chicago has a stellar program, especially pediatrics, emergency medicine, OB/GYN, and internal medicine. In fact, Dr. Popper, Bella’s OB went to University of Chicago.”

“I think that I’m leaning toward University of Chicago. I love you, Dad, but I want to build my own name separate from yours in the medical field,” I said, wrinkling my nose slightly. “And working with children, pediatrics, sounds appealing.”

“Well, then, let’s strategize your responses to ensure your entrance to the University of Chicago Medical School,” Dad said. He picked up a pad of paper, jotting down a few questions. We spent a half hour going over possible questions.

After that, Dad turned on the baseball game and I went upstairs to check on my mom. I carried the tin of cookies to kitchen where I found my mom scouring the stove. “Mom?” I called. She looked back at me, her eyes red and puffy. “Mom, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to snap at you.”

“You had every right to snap. My comment was flippant and cruel,” she said, her voice detached and sad. “I know that you’re coming to grips with your injuries and that you’re upset at not being able to do your job. I never meant to hurt your feelings.”

“I’m sorry about being a prick,” I frowned, moving closer to her. I put the tin of cookies on the counter and got some milk from the refrigerator. I poured us both a glass. “Mom, please stop cleaning the stove and look at me.” She put down the sponge, looking like someone who had killed their puppy. “Do you forgive me? Please? Mom, I didn’t mean to hurt you; to make you cry.”

“I’m sorry for my flippant remark,” Mom sniffled, walking to me. I enfolded her in my arms and my mom cried against my shoulder. I gently swayed her back and forth, my cheek pressed to her hair. “I want to support you in whatever you do. You could become a world-renowned underwater basket weaver, an entrepreneur, or …”

“I’m going to go to medical school. I am still going to help my friends in reopening Clear Waters, but I want to help people,” I said, releasing my mom and hopping up on the counter. I opened the tin of cookies, taking out a chocolate chip cookie and handing her the glass of milk. My mom chuckled, taking my proffered peace offering. “I may not be able to be a firefighter, but I can still help people.”

“You’d be a fabulous doctor, Edward,” Mom said, nibbling her cookie. “You’re dedicated, just like your father.”

Bella and Alice walked in, Jasper following closely behind them with his arms filled with bags. “Did you buy out the whole store?” I laughed.

“Your sister is spoiling her niece,” Bella snickered, pulling out a stuffed purple, floppy bunny. She hugged it to her chest, looking beautiful and enticingly innocent. “We got some goodies for the baby shower. It’s happening at the end of July.”

“Come on, Bella. Let’s put all of this stuff in the baby’s room. Mom and Edward are having a moment,” Alice giggled. “I know exactly where to put this guy.” Alice and my fiancée left the kitchen, going up the stairs with Jasper.

Mom finished her cookie, arching a brow. “Does Bella know about your decision about going to medical school?”

“She does and she supports it fully,” I said, smiling crookedly. “Perhaps you can give her tips on being a doctor’s wife.”

“Gladly.”

**A/N: So, Edward was a bit of a jerk to his mom. Granted, she was a little inconsiderate with her comment, too. Leave me some lovin, please? ;-)**

 


	160. Chapter 160

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex.**

**Chapter 160**

**EPOV**

“So, just because you had a _mild_ case of septicemia, you have to start from scratch?” Molly snorted, teasing me lightly. “Such a slacker, Cullen.”

“I’m not a slacker, Molly,” I grumbled as I slowly walked on the treadmill. I was sweating like a stuffed pig. “I spiked a fever and was admitted to the hospital.” I huffed a few breaths, gripping the edges of the treadmill. “And I don’t know how much I can do today.”

“I know,” Molly said, her eyes softening. “Your doctor sent over a copy of your chart. Five minutes on the treadmill and then some light weight lifting. We need to get your endurance back, Edward.”

I nodded, hating the weakness I felt. I was better than before, but everything that I had gained from before my setback was lost. I wanted to push myself, but I knew I couldn’t. I’d injure myself even more. Molly prattled on while I continued the torture on the treadmill and then moved to the leg lift machine. My physical therapy session lasted for an hour. By the time I was done, I had sweated through my shirt and my legs felt like jelly. Molly had to help me out to my car since I was so feeling so exhausted.

“We’re going to have our work cut out for us, Edward,” she chided. “But, I want you to be able to dance to your heart’s content at your wedding. I know you’re frustrated about the setback. I’m frustrated because you were kicking ass prior to your admittance to the hospital.”

“I have no doubt,” I whispered, leaning against my car. “I’m going to go home, shower and check on my fiancée. She’s doing some work at the office today.”

“Tell her thanks for the muffins.They were delicious! The best muffins I’d ever had,” Molly said, helping me into the car. “I’ll see you in a couple of days.”

“Thanks, Molly,” I said wearily as I started my car, backing out of the spot and driving home to take a nice long shower. I was tempted to take a bath, but I don’t think I could get myself out of the tub. _Fuck._

My muscles were barking in agony, but I knew that it was my body healing itself. I stripped out of my sweaty, nasty clothes, tossing them into the hamper as the shower heated up. I looked at my body, frowning at how much my physique had changed, and not for the better.

I’d always prided myself in being in stellar, peek physical condition. I wasn’t a body builder, by any stretch of the imagination, but I was cut, defined and strong. Now? I had a two huge scars on my torso that were pink and would always be there from the stab wounds that James gave me. On top of the scars from the stab wounds, I would always have some numbness on my chest from the nerve damage James’ blade caused and the required surgeries to fix the problems he’d caused. On the opposite side, I had some light scarring, my skin appearing to be pink from the damage from the fire. I got lucky with that respect. It could have been a lot worse but my team rallied to get me out of there and managed to do so easily. My once-muscular body was now smaller, less defined. I ran my hands up and down my torso, frowning at how much my body had changed. And how much I hated it.

“You’re never going to be the same, Edward. Work with what you got,” I sighed, getting into the shower. I let the water pour down on me and my muscles eventually relaxed. I got my second wind after my shower, feeling rejuvenated. I finished cleaning up, shaving my face and attempting to make myself presentable. I put on a pair of jeans and button down shirt. This summer had been unseasonably cool, which had worked in my favor. Being able to wear longer sleeves hid my compression sleeve which was minimizing the scarring on the side that I had the burns on and helped promote healing.

I ate a late lunch, packing up some food for Bella. I drove over to the shop, parking next to Bella’s car. I only saw Peter’s Jeep. I sighed, getting out of the car and walked into the shop. Bella was typing on the computer while Peter was working on some photo editing at his desk. Another one of her employees, a younger girl, Sheila, who was a whiz with code, was clacking away on her computer. She commuted on the el. She refused to buy a car while in the city. I didn’t blame her. It was expensive to have a car, but I was not going to give up my wheels. _Random thoughts, Cullen._ “Hey, Edward!” Peter smiled, breaking my reverie. “How was physical therapy?”

“Kicked my ass,” I grumbled. “My stint in the hospital set me back further than I anticipated.”

“You were really sick, Edward,” Bella said from her desk, arching her brow. “I was so worried.”

“I was worried, too, but thankfully, the doctors were able to fix me right up,” I smirked. “I’ve got a lot of work ahead of me in regard to physical therapy, but I’m not giving up. I want to dance with my wife on our wedding day.” Bella snorted, rolling her eyes.

“I’m glad,” Peter replied. “I know how much burns can suck.” He scratched at his own compression sleeve, but smiled impishly. “But, the good thing I got out of it was a hot girlfriend and a new condo right around the corner from my wonderful boss.”

“Ha! I’m not so wonderful. You’re doing my job and yours while I’m dealing with my pregnancy woes, Edward’s recovery and my ex-boyfriend trying to burn everyone I know to a crisp,” she said, her voice taking on a hard edge.

“Bella, stop,” I said soothingly. “We’ll get James.”

“Will we?” she asked, her eyes beseeching me. “He’s still out there. I can’t be left alone and I kind of miss going out without my bodyguards.”

“It’s for your own safety,” Peter said, saving his work and shutting down his computer. “Your dad told me to keep an eye on you while Edward was recovering and I’ve been doing my job quite well. Jacob pitches in, too.”

“And let’s not forget my Dad’s parting gift to me,” Bella said, opening up her desk drawer and pulling out a sleek black gun. “With a valid FOID card and everything.”

“Do you even know how to shoot that?” I asked, my brows shooting to my hairline.

“My Dad took me to a shooting range while you were in the hospital. He wanted to distract me. So, I spent the afternoon shooting at paper cutouts of men,” Bella giggled nervously. “Charlie said I’m a natural.”

“Let’s hope you don’t have to use that,” I chuckled. “You may be a natural, but I really don’t want to get shot in the ass or anything.”

“I’m really good,” Bella said, getting up from her chair. She dragged me to the back room that held the coffee maker and refrigerator. Hanging on the door to the bathroom, there was one of the targets from the shooting range. There were three bullet holes in the head and five more in the torso. “This was about par for the course that day. Dad wanted to hire me to work as a deputy in Forks. I’m better than most of his guys.”

 _That’s hot. Bella shooting a gun?_ My cock responded in kind, pressing against the zipper of my jeans. I leaned in, nuzzling her neck and laying my hands on her ever-growing belly. _I’m so fucking horny. I want her so bad. I need to be inside her._ “Edward,” she moaned breathlessly.

“Bella! I’m going. I have a date tonight with Charlotte. I think that tonight’s the night,” Peter sang. We jumped apart, feeling like we were doused with cold water. _Cock blocker._

“Make sure you practice safe sex, Peter,” Bella called back, her face bright red with embarrassment. “No glove, no love.”

“Ha! Ha!” he deadpanned. “I’ll see you in a couple of days. I have a photo shoot tomorrow and then a day at the hospital shooting babies. Sheila left. I’ll lock the front door.”

“Bye, Peter,” Bella shouted, wrapping her arms around my waist, her eyes darkening. She stood on her tiptoes, kissing my lips. We heard the door shut, the lock clicking and I deepened the kiss. Bella’s hands tangled into my hair. My fingers glided down her body, gently cupping her belly. “Hmmmm, I’ve missed you,” she purred.

“I’ve missed you more,” I cooed back, my lips traveling down the column of her neck. I inhaled deeply, relishing in her sweet, clean scent. I nipped at her skin, earning a few breathy moans from my still very horny fiancée. _You’re not the only one, Bella._ Our baby also was feeling left out, kicking Bella’s stomach. I laughed, crouching down and lifting up Bella’s shirt. I pressed a few soft kisses, speaking quietly to my daughter. “I didn’t forget you, my little peanut. Were you being a good girl for Mommy?”

“Marie loves to use Mommy’s bladder for soccer practice,” Bella snickered. “Ooomph! There’s another one. I’ve got to pee.” She kissed me once more, slipping into the bathroom. I went back to the front, setting up the snack I’d brought for Bella on the conference table. She came back, smiling as she sat down and tucked into the tasty morsels. She asked about my physical therapy session and I told her about how much it sucked. I also told her about my upcoming interviews at Northwestern University and University of Chicago for medical school.

Bella finished her snack, taking the containers into the back. I was reading a magazine as I listened to her talk about her day and the work she did for a few new clients. As she was walking back to the front, the main entrance opened, the entrance that Peter had supposedly locked. _What the fuck?_ Bella let out a scream as I felt the hard muzzle of a gun to my temple.

“You’re like a god damned zombie. You don’t fucking die,” James snarled into my ear. _I could say the same for you, asshole._ “Well, now, she’s going to watch you die, asshole.” He hit me in the temple and I slumped, darkness swirling around me as Bella’s scream faded away.

**A/N: The end is near … Don’t hurt me. Don’t hate me. I promise that the next update will come _TOMORROW!_ In Bella’s POV. Leave me some! ;-) **

 

 


	161. Chapter 161

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex.**

**The end of the reign of terror is near. That’s all I’m saying! :-)**

**Chapter 161**

**EPOV**

_“You’re like a god damned zombie. You don’t fucking die,” James snarled into my ear. “Well, now, she’s going to watch you die, asshole.” He hit me in the temple and I slumped, darkness swirling around me as Bella’s scream faded away._

**BPOV**

I watched as Edward slumped and fell onto the floor. The gun had caused a deep cut on Edward’s temple. He was bleeding and it was dripping onto the floor. The scent made my stomach turn. I wished for Edward to wake up. My heart was stammering. Fear was washing over of me as the grizzled features of my once attractive ex-boyfriend glared at me. James had so much hate in his eyes. That hate grew exponentially when he saw my swollen belly. I wrapped my arms around my stomach, needing to protect our Marie.

_You are not touching me, you fucker!_

“He got you pregnant?” James snarled, his face morphing into a terrible grimace. “I thought I fixed that problem. Perhaps I can do it again …” He lifted the gun, training it on my stomach.

_No! Not again, asshole._

It broke my heart for me to shimmy closer, further away from my unconscious fiancé, to my desk where the gun was sitting in the top right drawer. “Please, don’t,” I whimpered. “It’s a boy. I don’t want you to hurt him.”

“All the more reason to hurt him. He’s not mine,” James snapped. He cocked the gun. I let out a little shriek, diving behind my desk. While James was stepping around my fiancé, I managed to get my own gun that Charlie had purchased for me. I hid it behind me, tucked in the back of my maternity jeans. “I wanted you to bear _my_ son, Isabella. Why couldn’t you behave when you were with me?”

“It’s documented that men decide the gender of the baby. It’s encoded the sperm,” I retorted, glaring at him. “You’re the one who couldn’t behave if you wanted a boy.” James hissed, moving closer to me but I pushed the chair from behind my desk at him. It slowed him down as I edged along the wall to get closer to Edward. He was moaning, obviously waking up from James’ attack.

_Wake up! Please, baby! I need your strength. Come on, Edward!_

James looked down at Edward. I took the opportunity to really look at James. His hair was gone. He had obviously shaved it off. His face was covered in a fairly long beard. On his neck, there was an angry, oozing wound. From what Edward told me, he explained that he shoved a pair of scissors into James’ neck. That must have been the remnant of that injury. It looked infected, inflamed with nastiness. From the crazed look in his eyes, he appeared to be delirious with fever and willing to do anything to end this. _You’re not the only one, James._ But, I had to stall him. I needed Edward by my side.

“Why?” I asked, trying to get him to talk. “Why did you do _that?_ Why can’t you let me go?”

“Why?” he parroted, his voice taking a sing-song quality. “WHY?” His voice grew angrier. “Because you were mine, you bitch!” He raised his gun, pointing it between my eyes. I let out a choked whimper, closing my eyes tightly. I raised my hands in surrender, hoping he’d calm down. Pressing the gun against my skin, he continued, “You were the woman I was meant to marry. The woman who was supposed to bear my sons. The woman who was my subordinate, my picture-perfect wife. The woman who I could order around, just like my mother. She was so docile. She took everything my father gave her and you looked just like her.”

“What did your father do to her?” I asked, a sick curiosity filling my mind. But, I had to understand why James was so cruel. “Did he beat her like you beat me?”

“I was easy on you, Isabella,” James smirked. “You endured far less pain than my mother.” Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward heave his body off the ground. He was dazed but okay. _Oh, thank God!_ “My mother was covered in bruises under her clothing. My father never touched her face, but he took great joy in pummeling her with his fists on her body. He took without asking, showing me how to treat a woman.”

_James’ father raped his mother in front of his own son? That’s fucked up. No wonder he was so rough with me._

“I still don’t understand why,” I whispered. “Surely you could have found a woman that was your ideal without all of the hassle. And the fires? Why the fires? Why did you murder people?”

James cackled evilly, throwing his head back as he fell heavily onto the chair at Peter’s desk. “Part of the fun in finding my perfect wife was breaking her. I wanted to see you crumble when you submitted to me fully. You never did,” he growled ominously, his ice blue eyes narrowing viciously. “You always fought back. I wanted to _break_ you. You were too strong and too …” He shook his head, clenching his hand in a tight fist at his temple. “And the fires? Those brought me great pleasure.” He reached into his pocket, holding up a tiny pill. “This invention gave the most intense high before it caused your blood to boil and explode. Seeing your friends take this pill, its true nature hidden by lies, was almost as euphoric as the fires themselves. Victoria, the redhead, thought it was vitamin. Xavier, the contractor, was told it was a performance enhancement drug. He had every intention of fucking the shit out of his wife, but he went _kaboom_ before that happened. Laurent? He took it under the assumption that it was Ecstasy. He never knew of the pill. And your mother … what a fruitcake! She was obsessed with money and making you suffer for taking all of it away. She hated that your grandmother loved you more than her, leaving you her substantial inheritance.”

“I’m not upset about her,” I snorted derisively. “My mom was in bed with you, literally and figuratively. I’m glad she’s dead.”

“No respect for your elders,” James growled, his eyes narrowing.

“I respect people who have earned it,” I spat. Edward had finally moved so he was now seated behind Sheila’s desk, near the front of the office. Edward held up his hand, shaped like a gun. I nodded minutely, cupping my back as if I was in pain.

James was watching me closely, his eyes still glittering with unadulterated hate. “This conversation has gone on long enough, Isabella. You know the truth.” He took the pill, popping it into his mouth. “I want enjoy this. I know I’ll never get you, but I want to go out in a _blaze of glory_.” He sat back, letting the drug take hold. His eyes fluttered shut and I moved closer to Edward, closer to the exit. “And don’t even try to sneak out, Isabella. I have the doors rigged.”

“How did you do this? You had to have help,” I said, my voice shaking.

“Your little assistant, Sheila? She’s a wildcat in the sack and more than willing to help me,” James answered, opening his eyes as Sheila walked in the back of the office. She had that same dazed look as James. She had taken the pill as well. “Tell me what a horrible boss Isabella is, Sheila.”

“She opened up this office and she’s never here,” Sheila said, her voice taking on a sharp tone but her eyes dead. “She makes all of us do her work because she’s pregnant. Poor baby. I’m glad that it’s never going to take a breath. You’re a bitch, Bella. I hope you burn in hell.” Sheila walked over to James and she sat on his lap. He ran his finger down her neck, his skin flushing and breaking out in sweat. The pill was working fast, on both of them.

Edward held up a piece of paper with a note. _It must be the pill that is causing the endothermic reaction in their blood. Kill them._ I picked up the gun from my back pocket. My hands were shaking uncontrollably, causing the weapon to rattle. James heard it and he cocked his own weapon, aiming it at me. “No, you don’t,” James sneered.

Hearing his voice, I settled down. I needed to kill him. He was threatening my baby. He was going to kill us. I couldn’t let that happen. I moved behind a desk, hoping that it would protect me. I shot off one round, getting James in the chest. Sheila screamed, her eyes wild. James cursed, the gun falling from his hand. Sheila reached for it, going to shoot it but nothing came out. The clip was empty.

_Thank goodness for small favors._

James was pressing his hand to his wound, flames erupting from where I had shot him. I was shocked. Edward got up, with great difficulty, walking to me. He took the gun from my hand, aiming it at James head. With a single shot, he shot James between the eyes. Sheila begged for her life, but the pink color of her skin and the blisters erupting all over her body indicated that she was close to exploding. Edward grabbed my hand, keeping the gun trained on Sheila as he backed out to the door. He looked around the edges, seeing for any clear indications that the door was indeed rigged. With a flick of his wrist, Edward pushed the door open. We ran out. I could feel the heat of the explosion through my clothes as the office was destroyed by the rigging on the door and Sheila’s body incinerating inside. We stumbled, Edward cradled my fall as we watched my office go up in flames.

_Was it finally over?_

**A/N: And he’s gone. Can I get a hallelujah? Do you think that the attack affected Bella and the baby? Leave me some!**


	162. Chapter 162

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex.**

**Chapter 162**

**BPOV**

“Bella, we’re taking you to the hospital,” chided Angela, taking my blood pressure. “You need to get the baby checked out.”

“Edward cushioned my fall,” I grumped as Jessica wrapped my wrist in a makeshift sling. I looked at him and he was being cared for my Seth and Leah. The force of our tumble had aggravated his ribs. The smoke had also caused the damage to his lungs to resurface. He was grimacing in pain. I felt fine, but I think it was the shock of everything that caused me to push the pain I may or may not be feeling back.

“He’s going. So, you’re going,” Jessica said. “On the gurney, Bella. Edward would kick my ass if anything happened to you.” I moved so I was on the gurney, strapped in and attached to various monitors. Edward got in, groaning as he settled next to me. The gash on his head was hastily covered and he was wearing oxygen, wheezing from the exposure from the flames and smoke from the destruction of my office. “You should be on a gurney, too, Edward.”

“I’m not pregnant,” he said breathlessly. “I just need a nebulizer and to make sure that our peanut is okay.”

“You two are so fucking stubborn,” Leah grumbled, tightening the nasal cannula around Edward’s head. “Go, Ang. The sooner we get to the hospital, the sooner we can get them settled.” Jessica closed the doors and the ambulance pulled away, driving us to Northwestern Memorial Hospital. We were unloaded and brought to one of the examination rooms. Edward was in the bed next to me, his face and mouth covered with an oxygen mask. I was strapped to a fetal monitor. In addition to that, I started to wheeze. I got my own oxygen and some pain medication for my wrist.

Carlisle came into our room, with Dr. Popper, my obstetrician, on his heels. Carlisle checked on Edward while Dr. Popper assessed me. We were both poked and prodded. Dr. Popper frowned, looking at the printouts from the fetal monitor. “Bella, it appears that you are having contractions,” she muttered, her eyes filled with concern.

“I’m not in pain. Well, not labor pain,” I said. “My wrist hurts like a son of a bitch, but nothing here.” I gestured to my belly.

“Well, it’s still early. We can stop the labor but you will have to be on complete bed rest. Here, in labor and delivery,” Dr. Popper said, her nose wrinkled.

“I can’t go home?” I whimpered.

“I’m sorry, Bella. We’ll give you medications to slow your labor and steroids to boost your baby’s lung development, but you will stay here until Marie is born. You’ve only got six weeks,” Dr. Popper said, trying to sound optimistic. In her eyes, there was something that she was hiding.

“I’m not going to make it, am I? The six weeks,” I whispered.

“Probably not,” Dr. Popper answered. “You’re dilated, roughly three centimeters. Your water hasn’t broken, but we need to try and prepare for the birth of your daughter.”

“How soon?” Edward asked, his voice deep and rough. He coughed deeply, his father putting the oxygen mask back over his face. His coughing settled, but he was still panting heavily.

“I don’t know. I’ll order up the medications,” Dr. Popper said, giving me a sad smile.

“Will I be able to have more children?” I asked, grabbing her hand.

“Again, I don’t know, Bella,” Dr. Popper replied. “This baby is a miracle. I can’t honestly tell you if you will be able to have more.” Dr. Popper gave me a hug, ducking out of the room and speaking briefly with our nurse. I closed my eyes, tears falling onto my cheeks. Edward got out of his hospital bed, against his father’s advice and gathered me in his arms. I could hear the rattles in his chest as I sobbed brokenly, all of what happened raining down on me. Edward didn’t say anything. He just held me as the torrent of confusion, pain and anger gripped me. When I calmed down, the nurse came back. She put an IV into my arm, beginning the medication to slow my impending labor and encourage the growth of my baby’s lungs.

“Dad, can you go to our house and pack a bag for both me and Bella?” Edward asked, his fingers tracing down my cheek.

“I will do whatever you ask me to do, but get back into bed and on the oxygen,” Carlisle chided, moving Edward back to his bed and covering his face with the oxygen mask. “You know, you’re going to be admitted overnight for observation, Edward.” He widened his eyes, shaking his head no fervently. “Yes, Edward. You need to be healthy for Bella and the baby. One night. I promise, one night.”

“You can’t promise that,” I argued feebly.

“No, I will. I just want to make sure that you don’t have more damage to you lungs,” Carlisle said, taking Edward’s hand. “If your lung function tests are normal, you’ll be released.” He looked back at me, his eyes swirling with concern for both of us. “Esme can stay with you in the labor and delivery while I take care of Edward. Alice can pack your belongings.”

“Edward, please?” I asked, slightly mollified that Esme was going to be with me. “You need to take care of yourself.”

“One night,” Edward said behind his oxygen mask, not fighting anymore.

We stayed in that examination room until I was admitted to labor and delivery. Edward was able to come with me, getting me settled into my private suite. He sat with me, his handsome face covered with the oxygen mask, until Esme came with a bag with my stuff. Edward was rolled out of my room and was admitted to the medical floor. As promised, Edward did not have to stay for very long. He was released early the following morning. He had to come in for nebulizer treatments while I was in the hospital, but the damage was not as bad as Carlisle had feared, luckily.

The medications, thankfully, slowed my contractions and the progress of my labor, but Dr. Popper said that I may give birth relatively soon. I prayed that I’d be able to make it to term, but from the conversations I’d had with Dr. Popper and the residents who checked on me nearly every hour, it seemed unlikely.

I had to hold on. I had to keep Marie safe. I had to make sure that she was healthy for her daddy, for me. I would not let James take this baby from me. He already has taken so much. He was not taking away my happiness.

**A/N: Up next, impromptu baby shower. Leave me some! And I’m thinking of updating daily until this is done. I’m working on the last three chapters now. So, I’ll see you _tomorrow!_ **

 


	163. Chapter 163

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex.**

**Chapter 163**

**BPOV**

“Alice, I don’t understand why you’re putting make up on me,” I grumbled as her hands flew over my face deftly. “I’m in the hospital. On bedrest. For the foreseeable future. It’s not time for me to have a makeover.”

“Nonsense,” Alice said, waving her hand dismissively. “Every woman deserves to be pampered while she’s pregnant.”

“What are you scheming, Mary Alice?” I asked. I stopped her hands, glaring at her. “Tell. Me.”

“Nothing!” she sang, putting down her palette. She picked up a curling iron, working on my hair. I rolled my eyes, letting Alice do her thing. She was up to something. I knew it. The nurses and physicians were being all secretive and didn’t bat an eye when Alice came in with her bags of goodies. They also didn’t bitch when Alice dressed me in a simple dress. It felt weird to wear clothes, a bra, or panties. I’d been wearing nothing but a hospital gown and a fetal monitor since I’d arrived. I couldn’t wear underwear since every examination included a pelvic.

My hoo-ha was constantly on display. I hated it.

It had been two weeks since I was admitted to the hospital. Edward had been with me every single day, save for the day he had his interviews at Northwestern University and University of Chicago. And, well, today. He was out, running errands for Alice, supposedly.

During those two weeks, we had found out all about James and his final act. James had been living with Sheila in her tiny apartment in Evanston. He had approached her and played on her need to help broken things. Sheila had always had a soft spot for lost men. James knew it and he played on it. Sheila had healed him to the best of her ability. His thanks was breaking her down and from the videos that were discovered in Sheila’s home, James was quite brutal in his sessions. Somehow, he’d managed to brainwash Sheila and convince her that I was a horrible person. He got her to help him sabotage my office with the rigging around the doors. All that needed to be done was the trip wires had to be attached. James fixed the front door while Sheila worked on the back. Sheila gave James her key so he could let himself into my office. James knew he was going to die and he had left a letter, describing what he had done.

He was never going to let me go. We were going to die together. In a fire. The gun wasn’t ever loaded. He found it and he just carried it to scare people. And to pistol whip my fiancé. The pills found in the apartment were the same acid pills that caused James and Sheila to implode. It was a version of Ecstasy that had gone terribly bad. James had bought the whole lot when he heard about some pill that caused its user to burst into flames. It was the perfect weapon for my psycho ex-boyfriend to destroy me, and ultimately, him.

Unfortunately, my office was toast. Nothing was salvageable. In fact, the entire building was deemed structurally unsound because of Alice’s fire and now mine. The other tenants were upset with that news, but were given hefty sums by the insurance company to reopen in different locations.

“Bella, you’re done!” Alice chirped. She put all of her stuff away, skipping out of the room and returning with a wheelchair.

“Alice?” I asked, arching a brow. “What the hell?”

“Get in!” she said, helping me off the bed and into the wheelchair. “I asked Dr. Popper if I could have your baby shower and she said yes. Granted, it won’t be the big to-do, I originally planned, but my goddaughter needs to be celebrated.” She rolled me to a large conference room that had been completely decorated in purple and yellow decorations. It was adorable, reminding of the baby’s room. It had a ‘Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star Theme’ with a touch of butterflies. Edward was standing on the table, affixing some butterfly mobile above the table. “Looks great, Edward. You might have missed your calling as an interior decorator.”

“Shut up, Alice. I’m shocked that the hospital let you do this much,” Edward griped as he got down from the table, walking over to me to kiss me sweetly. “You look beautiful, my Bella. I love you.”

“I love you, too,” I answered, smiling against his mouth.

“It helps that Dad works here,” Alice said, separating me from my fiancé and rolling me to the front of the room. Edward sat next to me, threading our fingers together. She handed me a glass of punch before she trotted off to make me a plate. As she did that, Leah, Jessica, Angela and Claire came into the hospital with Esme, Charlotte, Peter’s girlfriend, Dr. Popper and a few of the friendlier nurses as well. Piled on a table opposite of the windows, there was a ton of presents and the food. All around the conference room, there were tiny round tables with subtle decorations. “Do you like it, Bella?”

“It’s beautiful, Alice. I’m sorry for giving you shit earlier,” I said, my eyes glazing over with tears.

“Only the best for my goddaughter and my best friend,” Alice replied, hugging me gently, being mindful of my IV. The women, along with Carlisle, Jasper, Peter and Emmett enjoyed the shower, eating the goodies that Alice had catered in. After everyone ate, Alice had a few games planned before we opened presents. Dr. Popper put the kibosh on a few of the planned activities, but we did have fun playing ‘Name that Baby.’ It was pictures of famous people when they were babies or kids. Claire and Charlotte tied for the win, receiving some Bath and Body Works lotions. I opened the mounds of presents, thanking everyone for the adorable onesies, clothes, stuffed animals, and necessities needed for our little miracle. Probably, the most cherished gift was from Emmett. It was a crocheted baby blanket that he made. While he was with Jet, the makeup artist, she had taught him to crochet. It calmed him and he took that newfound ability to create the perfect baby blanket for Marie. He even made a stuffed owl, matching the owl on the corner of the blanket.

I was going to stand to hug Emmett, but a crippling pain tore across my belly. I gasped, falling back onto the wheelchair. A gush of liquid seeped from between my legs. Dr. Popper jumped up, her eyes wide and her normal calm façade gone, whisking me away as more pain rip through me. My baby was coming and she was coming now.

**A/N: Baby Marie is on her way. Bella, at this point, is about eight months pregnant. So, we’re in early August. Leave me some loving! Pictures of the baby shower décor and the gift from Emmett are on my blogs (links for those are on my profile). You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation and on twitter: tufano79. Thanks for reading!**

 


	164. Chapter 164

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex.**

***Tissue Warning***

**Chapter 164**

**BPOV**

I was tossed onto a gurney and my dress was removed from my body. I was in so much pain. Dr. Popper was cursing loudly from between my legs and when she stood up, her hands were bloody. “Bella, I’m sorry, but we’re going to have perform an emergency C-section.”

“What? What’s wrong?”

“You are bleeding from your placenta, a placental abruption. If we don’t remove the baby and stop the bleeding you’ll die. Your baby will die,” Dr. Popper whispered, her eyes staring at me.

“How did this happen?” Edward asked, his face pale and drawn. His fingers threaded with mine. I never saw Edward look so scared. “Dr. Popper?”

“My guess is that when you fell, it caused you to go into early labor. The medications stopped it, but the placenta, somehow, is now separated from the fetus. We have to go. Bella, we’re going to put you under,” Dr. Popper said, soothing my hair back. “It’ll be easier on you and the baby.” She closed her eyes, blowing out a breath. “If there are complications, where we can’t stop the bleeding …”

“Do you want to perform a hysterectomy?” I asked, feeling sicker by the minute. Dr. Popper nodded, her lips set in a grim line.

“Save her,” Edward whispered, his hand tightening around mine and his voice cracking in agony. “I can’t lose both of you. Bella, if you want more babies, we’ll adopt. I can’t …” Tears tracked down his handsome face. “I don’t want to raise our daughter alone. Please.” He was growing hysterical, sobbing against my shoulder. My own tears trickled down, but I was too weak to do anything else but cry.

“Do whatever you need to do,” I whispered, reaching to soothe my fiancée. Edward choked out another sob, his fingers tracing my face and his nose buried at the sweet spot by my neck. We stayed locked in an awkward embrace until Dr. Popper cleared her throat, needing to separate us so she could deliver our daughter.

“It’s time. We’ll do everything we can to spare your uterus,” Dr. Popper explained. “Edward, I’m sorry, but you have to stay in the waiting room. This is going to be fast. We have to work quickly and we can’t have a frantic father in there.” Edward whimpered, his eyes moving to mine and they were panicked. Tears were flowing freely. I tried to wipe them away, but seeing him so scared made my heart clench. I was so terrified of what was waiting for me. “We have to go. The OR is ready.”

“I love you, Bella. So much. You are everything to me,” he choked out, his fingertips running up and down my face. “I love our daughter, but you are … I can’t lose you.”

“You won’t,” I cried, my hands weakly reaching up to his disheveled hair. He crushed his mouth to mine, desperation and need abundant in this kiss. Abruptly, he pulled back and the gurney was moved from the room. I was crying, afraid of the surgery, afraid of losing Marie and afraid of not waking up. Rolling into the OR, an anesthesiologist explained what he was doing, but he sounded like the adults from _The Peanuts_ cartoons, a muted trombone. I nodded and had an oxygen mask placed over my face. The sounds around me began to fade away and a cold dread filled my belly. My eyelids felt heavy. With each blink, it was more difficult for me to pull them back up. I drifted off, unaware of what was going on.  

The next time I woke up, I was in an ICU cubicle. My entire body was numb and I was freezing. I was shivering uncontrollably when Carlisle came in, covering me with a warm blanket. His eyes were drawn, looking so incredibly sad. _Marie … No! No! No! Please, no! It can’t be!_ “Where’s my baby?” I asked, panic clear in my voice.

“She’s in the NICU,” Carlisle said. “Edward and Esme are with her.” He brushed my hair back. “They’ll be down in a little bit. Edward wanted to discuss Marie’s condition with the NICU attending. He didn’t trust the resident on duty.”

“Condition? What’s wrong?” I cried, my fear bubbling through my body.

“Bella, relax,” Carlisle soothed, his hands rubbing my shoulders. “Marie’s lungs were not fully formed despite the steroids we administered. She’s on a ventilator.” I blinked at him, not really understanding. “There is a possibility that she could have issues with her eyes because of being on oxygen. We have her on more steroids to promote lung growth to wean her off the ventilator. Additionally since she was premature, there is a possibility that she might have learning difficulties. However, she’s beautiful. A perfect blend of you and Edward.”

“How big is she?” I questioned, still not understanding the issues he was describing.

“Four pounds, eight ounces,” he replied, showing me a picture on his cell phone. She was tiny, but perfect with ten fingers and ten toes. Her little head was covered with a pink hat and I could see Edward’s hand caressing her leg. I cooed, running my finger over the picture. “I have no doubt she’ll be fine. And now you.”

“What about me?” I asked, mesmerized by my daughter. I wanted to see her.

“Don’t you want to know what happened after she was delivered?” Carlisle responded, his voice concerned. I looked up at him. I was curious, but I was more worried about my baby girl. “There was a great deal of bleeding in your uterus. You were losing blood faster than they could put it in. I want to say that they put in about ten units before they made the decision …”

“Perform a hysterectomy,” I replied, tears filling in my eyes. Marie would be our only biological child.

“Just the uterus. Your ovaries are intact. If you want to have your eggs extracted and use a surrogate, you can,” Carlisle said, his smile hopeful. I nodded, not really paying attention to him. My brain was foggy from the anesthesia. Carlisle stayed with me until he received a text from Edward. “He’s on his way down, Bella.”

A few moments later, Edward arrived and he was a walking contradiction. His eyes were filled with the joy of being a new father, but his hair was sticking up every direction and his movements were jittery. He sat down next to me, hugging his father. He took my hand in his. He was shaking and crying. “Bella,” he whispered, staring at me. He traced my face with his fingertips, letting out a shuddering sigh. He lifted my hand, kissing my knuckles but I could barely feel his lips. I tried to move my body, but nothing worked. Edward must have seen my distress. “Shhhh, it’s okay. In addition to the anesthesia, you got a spinal. It’ll be a while before you’re moving.”

“How is she? What did the doctor say?” I asked, tears streaming down my face. The shock of how Marie was delivered finally crashed over me. “Edward?”

“She’s strong. A fighter, just like her beautiful mother,” Edward said, smiling crookedly. “The steroids are working on her lungs. Dr. Raab told me that we’re going to keep her on the vent for a week and then check her progress. Marie will stay in the NICU as long as she needs assistance breathing.”

“Do you have a picture? Carlisle showed me one, but I …” I sniffled. Edward took out his cell phone, showing a clearer photo of our daughter. “Edward, she’s perfect.”

“She is. Dr. Raab, the NICU attending, said that despite her being so tiny, she’s fully formed with the exception of her lungs. The prognosis is good,” he whispered, leaning down to kiss me. After he sweet kiss, he leaned his forehead to mine. “I’m sorry about …” He laid his hand on my still swollen belly. “Marie was our miracle. I’m so happy to have her, but I’m ecstatic that you are still with me.” He hugged me. “I love you, Bella. So fucking much.”

“I love you, too,” I choked out. We stayed curled together until a bitchy nurse separated us. I wanted Edward’s arms around me since I was still in shock from my surgery and he needed to make sure I was okay. However, the one thing that invaded my mind as the medications began to dissipate was my baby. I needed to see her. “Edward? I want to see my daughter.”

“Not now, love. You have to be able to walk on your own,” Edward explained. He shifted and did something. “Can you feel that?”

“No?” I replied, confused as to what he was doing. “I want to see her, Edward. I want to touch her.”

“We will, baby. Just you have to let your body heal,” he said, picking up a small controller. I recognized it from his time in the ICU. It was for morphine. He pressed it and my brain got foggy again. “Sleep, my love. We’ll see our daughter in the morning.”

Our little Marie Felicity Cullen, born on August 2nd, 2015, just after four in the afternoon. Four pounds, eight ounces and sixteen inches of sweet, miraculous perfection. _Happy birthday, baby mine. Momma loves you. Always._

**A/N: Marie made her entrance into the world in a big way. Unfortunately, Bella’s body couldn’t handle the trauma. Will they have more babies? Possibly, with a surrogate since her ovaries are intact. Up next will be some family bonding time. And we’re getting close to the end, folks. Roughly ten more chapters plus an epi. Leave me some!**

 


	165. Chapter 165

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex.**

**Chapter 165**

**BPOV**

I stayed in the ICU for two days. The spinal took forever to wear off. I couldn’t walk nor feel my legs for an entire day. Some people just have different reactions to the medications and obviously, mine was a bit more severe. When I was able to walk, I was as shaky as a newborn deer. I clung to Edward or my father, who had flown in from Forks to meet his granddaughter, walking on unsteady limbs. Once I was able to walk, I was released to the post-partum floor, right around the corner from the nursery and NICU.

I didn’t stay in my room for very long. I was assessed by Dr. Popper and changed into some loose-fitting clothing. Edward rolled us to the NICU. We washed our hands and Edward put a smock over our clothes before rolling us inside. The incubator that Marie was in was closest to a bank of windows. Esme and Charlie were hovering, watching our daughter. I felt guilty, not seeing her before this. Edward locked my wheelchair and I pushed myself up, hobbling closer.

“Here’s your momma, peanut,” Charlie whispered, his finger rubbing Marie’s belly. “She’s been sick and working like hell to see you.”

“Don’t curse in front of your granddaughter,” I chided, slipping my hands inside of the incubator. Charlie chuckled, his mustache twitching. “Hey, baby. It’s Mommy. I’m …” Tears slid down my cheeks as I broke down. “I’m so happy you’re okay.”

“Every moment she’s getting stronger,” Edward said, his arm supporting me. “She’s even triggering the vent. Dr. Raab said that we can try switching to a CPAP later this afternoon.”

“What’s that?” I asked.

“CPAP stands for continuous positive airway pressure,” Edward explained. “They would fit a set of nasal prongs into Marie’s nose to provide this respiratory support. The baby’s blood oxygen level is good now and we want to try and wean her off the oxygen so she can breathe on her own.”

“And she’s gained two ounces,” Esme said proudly.

“I want to hold her,” I whispered, moving my finger to her hand. She gripped it tightly, turning her tiny head toward me.

“When she’s on the CPAP you can,” Edward said, pushing a chair toward me. Gently, he guided me to sit. I grimaced, my incision pulling. I stayed in the NICU, talking with the nurses and learning as much as I could in order to care for my baby. Dr. Raab did feel that Marie was ready for a CPAP and she was fitted with a tiny mask around her head. Once that was situated, I was able to hold my baby for the first time. Edward was taking pictures with his phone, crying as I cuddled our miracle to my chest.

I was discharged two days later after I took a shit. _Modesty does not matter when you are a new mother._  Marie was still admitted. She was doing well on the CPAP and was able to nurse without it on. Each day, she could nurse for longer amounts of time. Today, she was able to nurse for a full fifteen minutes before she had to be placed back onto the CPAP. She was growing by leaps and bounds. Dr. Raab was hopeful that she’d be able to leave in about two weeks.

And those two weeks flew. Dr. Raab was happy with Marie’s progress and she gave us the go ahead to bring her home. Edward and I, with our newly purchased Range Rover, since mine was blown up, settled our five pound, seven ounce baby girl into her car seat, heading home as a new family. Since we’d been at the hospital nearly around the clock, Esme, Carlisle, Charlie and Alice finished the nursery. All of the presents from our baby shower were put away and the few items that Edward had yet to assemble were completed by my father and Emmett.

“It feels so fucking good to be at home,” Edward said, sitting down on the couch in the entertainment room with Marie on his chest. Our family had left after giving us nearly two months’ worth of food in our freezer. Charlie was staying with Carlisle and Esme, but I convinced him to come to stay with us for the remainder of his trip after tonight. We needed at least one night to gauge how Marie was going to sleep or react to being at our home.

“Again, no cursing in front of our daughter,” I chided. “Do I need to start a swear jar?”

“Bella, she’s two weeks old,” Edward snickered, his hand cupping her little behind. She was just slightly bigger than his hand, so tiny against him. “The only thing she recognizes is the sound of our voices and your heartbeat.”

“Still, I don’t want our daughter’s first word to be fuck,” I pouted, sitting down stiffly. This C-section business was not for the birds, let me tell you! I shifted, curling up as best I could next to my fiancé and daughter. “Can you believe that we’re parents? Everything has changed so much in the past month.”

“I know,” he whispered, kissing Marie’s downy head. “James is gone, thank _God._ Your office is no more and we have a kid.”

“You have a way with words, Cullen,” I snickered, leaning my head against his shoulder and caressing Marie’s tiny pink cheek. She cooed, yawning a little bit. “I’m scared, Edward.”

“Of what, love?” he asked, his brows furrowing.

“She’s so small. What if something happens?” I whispered.

“Bella, Marie is like you. A fighter. She’s with us and will stay with us. No fear, baby,” he soothed, kissing my forehead. “We have a huge support system. Marie will want for nothing.”

“But, what about when you start medical school?” I whispered.

“Bella, please. You are worrying over nothing. Do you want me to defer enrollment for a year?” he asked.

“No. No, I’m just panicking. I’m sorry,” I said, shaking my head. “With everything that happened, my mind is not fully wrapped around all that changed. Tonight is our first night alone with the baby.”

“I can only imagine how little sleep we’re both going to get. One little peep out of her and we’ll be making sure she’s okay,” Edward chuckled as Marie started to fuss. She was searching for my breast, obviously hungry. “Oh, peanut, Daddy can’t help you with that.”

“I feel like a cow,” I said, slipping down my tank top strap and undoing my maternity bra. He handed me Marie and she latched onto my breast, suctioning the milk from me like a pro. Edward moved so he was next to me, watching as our daughter fed.

“I wish I could bond with her like this,” he whispered, his finger slipping into her hand. “Feeding her the bottle isn’t the same.”

“You want cracked nipples and the bovine feeling?” I snickered. He shot me a look, pressing a soft kiss to my temple. “All kidding aside, there is nothing like feeling her do this. I mean, it’s weird, but so motherly.” I looked up at him, smiling softly. “I wish you could do this, too.”

“For now, I’ll gladly take the bottle and bath time,” he replied, kissing me sweetly. He sighed contentedly, looking back down at our sweet baby. Despite the drama surrounding her birth and the craziness in our lives prior to it, I wouldn’t trade her for the world. I loved her the moment I saw the positive pregnancy test and fell deeper in love with her each passing month until she was in my arms. The moment I held her, I was hers and I would walk through fire to ensure her safety. It boggled my mind that my own mother didn’t feel this way. How could you _not_ love your own flesh and blood? Regardless of my incubator’s feelings, I loved my daughter. Unconditionally and that would never, _ever_ change.

I finished feeding her and Edward burped her as I readjusted myself. He held her in his arms, staring into her hazel eyes, which were growing more and more green each day. He gasped. “She smiled!” he cooed.

“Baby, I’m sorry, that’s gas,” I giggled as a loud fart came from our precious little one. Edward scowled at me then at Marie. “You got his hopes up, Peanut. It was just gas. You tooted for Daddy. Yes, you did.”

“I still think it was a smile,” he argued, kissing her feet. “You smiled at Daddy.” She farted again, her face in a crooked smirk. “Okay, okay. It was gas.”

**A/N: I know, I kind of glossed over the NICU stuff. We didn’t need a full run down of each moment in the NICU. All that really matters is that Marie is home, healthy and happy. Not to mention, gassy. We’re going to jump ahead, move closer to the wedding. Leave me some!**

**Oh! And pictures of the NICU are on my blog. Link for that is on my profile and in my Facebook Group: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. I’m also on Twitter: tufano79.**

 

 


	166. Chapter 166

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex.**

**Chapter 166**

**EPOV**

“For your next class, we’re going to be examining the wonders of the renal system,” crooned my gross anatomy professor. “Learn to love your kidneys! Don’t forget that your practical for the digestive system is the next day we have in the lab. See you next week. Have a great weekend.”

I packed up my belongings and slung my messenger bag over my shoulder. My lab partner, a guy who was a whiz kid, named Harold, ran up to me. “Hey, Edward. Do you want to get together tonight to review the parts of the digestive system? Dr. Ross is killer for his practical exams,” he said, pushing up his thick glasses.

“I can’t, Harold. I’ve got a physical therapy appointment and then I’ve got plans with my fiancée and daughter,” I shrugged. _Not to mention, it’s Friday. I forgot how stressful it was to be a full-time student. I really am working for the weekend._

“You’re not going to do well on the test if you don’t study, Edward,” Harold chided.

I shot him a look. This twenty-two year old kid is giving me shit about studying? “I hate to burst your bubble but I’m getting the highest grades in the class, Harold. I’m doing just fine,” I snickered. “You’re right, but I’ve got other things going on this weekend. Lots of things.”

 _Hopefully, I’ll be able to make love to her? Please, Molly. Clear me. Please! She’s been cleared and I want to be able to love up on my fiancée. If she’s not too tired._ Marie was an amazing baby but struggled at night. She was up every couple of hours, wanting to feed or a dirty diaper. Since I had yet to start my clinical rotations, I took nighttime feedings since she was fed with a bottle during the overnight hours. But, Bella was usually up with us, cleaning and fussing since she felt guilty about my sleep getting disturbed. Bella was with her all day while I was in class. She got less sleep than the three of us combined. I found her dozing in front of the sink one day. Standing up.

But this weekend, I was determined to spoil my fiancée. It was her birthday weekend. We, obviously, couldn’t get away because of my classes, commitments and our daughter, but I wanted to spend some quality time with my love. Tonight, it was the grand reopening of Clear Waters, though Bella and I aren’t going tonight. We had plans to go out tomorrow. Marie was spending time with Grammy Esme, Pop Pop Carlisle and Papa Charlie at my parent’s house. She was having a sleepover.

_And if all goes well …_

I shook my head, smiling at Harold. “Oh, if you are available, come to this new bar. It’s in Wrigleyville. It’s called Clear Waters. Bring your friends. We’re having our grand opening tonight. You might actually enjoy yourself.” I handed him a post card, advertising the grand reopening of the new and improved Clear Waters.

“I enjoy myself,” Harold huffed. “But, this place does look cool. Maybe, I’ll bring my girlfriend. Are you going?”

 _Harold has a girlfriend?_ “Not tonight. Tomorrow. If you are going, shoot me a text. Later, Harold.” I waved and ambled toward my new car. Like Bella’s, my Mustang was torched from the explosion from Bella’s office. I got a Volvo S80, silver with black leather interior. It was a sleek looking car, but was incredibly safe. With the most precious cargo on board with my girls, Bella and my peanut, Marie, I wanted the best and the safest. I eased the car out of the lot, driving to physical therapy. I greeted Molly as I breezed past her to change into my workout clothes. I was nowhere near where I should be, but every day, I was getting stronger. My set back in late July, Bella’s fire and the birth of our daughter kept me away from physical therapy. Once Bella and Marie were home, my family and my former boss encouraged me to go back. Reluctantly, I did. I hated being away from my fiancée and daughter, but I had to get better for them.

I went through my hour and half session with Molly. I was finally able to run without feeling like I had an anvil on my chest. With a wicked glint, she gave me a surreptitious thumbs up. _Yes!_ I was cleared to finally make love. My body was no longer aching after each session and I had a lot more endurance. Finally, I could make Bella feel the love I have for her. She was my best friend, mother to my child, lover, confidante … _my everything._

The last stop I made before I went home was to the jewelry store. I had a ring made for Bella for her birthday. It was a ring with all of our birthstones: sapphire, peridot, for Marie, and alexandrite, for me. It was a set of several platinum rings with the gems littered all throughout, stackable and sleek for my girl. I also had to pick up Bella’s wedding band, as well. It was a beautiful braided design. It worked well with her engagement ring and also on its own.

When I got home, I snuck Bella’s present inside and found my girls in the entertainment room. Marie was on her tummy, babbling happily as Bella was playing a very intense game of peekaboo. My daughter was now smiling genuinely, not a precursor to gas. Her sweet giggles filled the room and my heart burst with love for them both. “How are my girls?” I asked, sitting on the floor. Marie’s head turned and she squealed. I lay down, swooping her above me and wriggling her. She giggled, flapping her arms and reaching for me. I brought her down to my chest, nuzzling her soft, downy hair.

“How was physical therapy?” Bella asked, her face flushed and her eyes twinkling.

“Fabulous,” I crooned, maneuvering so I was sitting up and holding Marie in the crook of my arm. Marie was playing with my t-shirt, her face in a crooked smile. I kissed her forehead before turning back to Bella. “In more ways than two …”

“Really?” she asked, a slow grin spreading over her beautiful features. Her smile stops abruptly and she pressed her hands to her stomach. “That’s great. What do you want for dinner?” She hopped up and hastily left me in the entertainment room.

_What the hell just happened?_

**A/N: So, we jumped ahead. The previous chapter happened in the beginning of August. Now? We’re mid-September, around Bella’s birthday. We have a couple things coming up: Clear Water’s grand reopening/bachelor and bachelorette parties, wedding, and epilogue. Eight real chapters and the epi. Leave me some! Oh, and pictures of University of Chicago and Harold are on my blog.**

 


	167. Chapter 167

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex.**

**Chapter 167**

**EPOV**

Bella was pleasant enough the rest of the night, but distant. She talked to me, listened with interest when I told her about my classes and how I rocked my Health Care Disparities exam. However, when I went to touch her, she brushed me off. I was confused. We were both cleared to be able to touch each other, more than just fleeting kisses and innocent caresses. I missed being affectionate with my fiancée. Did I do something wrong?

I asked if she was okay, but she smiled, nodding that she was fine. My Bella was _not_ fine. I gave Marie a bath, laughing and playing with my adorable little angel. I faintly heard Bella on the phone. She was in tears, but I couldn’t hear her conversation, nor could I tell who she was talking to. I finished washing Marie and dressed her in a butterfly onesie. Carefully, I carried her to the nursery. Settling into the rocking chair, I slowly moved and studied. I read my human anatomy text book to my daughter in a sing-song voice. It worked for me, helping me remember the intricate systems of the human body and I was able to bond with my precious gift.

I finished my studying, placing Marie into her crib. She whimpered a little bit, but fell back asleep. I carried my book, baby monitor and walked to my bedroom. Bella was curled up in a ball, her face red and puffy. She’s sleeping restlessly, but in obvious distress. I changed into some pajamas, crawling into bed and curling around her. She tensed up when I first touched her but she let out a shuddering sigh, eventually snuggling in my arms.

The next morning, I woke up with a note next to my pillow. _Alice and Esme kidnapped me along with Marie. Something about a birthday makeover. We’ll be out all day. We’re supposed to meet at Clear Waters at eight. Your parents and my dad are watching Marie. Love you, B._

I wrinkled my nose. I wanted to spoil my fiancée, damn it! I wanted to treat her to breakfast in bed. Meddling little elf. I got up and decided to do some laundry, review some research for my major project. I was working on Community Health and I was reading a few abstracts, trying to narrow my study. As I was going to make some lunch, Emmett and Garrett came into the brownstone. “Do you guys ever believe in knocking? I could have been naked,” I quipped.

“You weren’t,” Garrett smirked. “We’re here to kidnap you.”

“What? No. I have shit I need to get done and don’t forget it’s Bella’s birthday this weekend,” I growled.

“We know. But, tonight, it’s your bachelor party!” Emmett boomed, pumping his fist. “Well, it’s a combo. You and Bella are VIPs at Clear Water’s tonight for your bachelor/bachelorette party. Alice and your mom are taking care of Bella while we’re handling you. Do you want to know what’s on tap?”

 _No. I don’t want a bachelor party._ “Sure,” I shrugged.

“Try to contain your enthusiasm, Edward,” Garrett teased.

“I’m appreciative for the effort, but I’m just not in the mood to have a party. The past few months have been incredibly hectic. And last night, Bella was distant after I told her that Molly gave me the approval to make love,” I grumbled, thrusting my hands into my hair. “This morning, she took Marie and left me a note. Something’s up.”

“Think about it, Edward. The woman has been through hell and back,” Garrett frowned. “On top of everything that happened with her ex-boyfriend, she lost her business, had a premature baby and a hysterectomy to boot. Her emotions are probably all over the place. On top of all that, you have your wedding, going back to school and raising your child. She’s probably not feeling very sexy at the moment.”

“I’m an idiot,” I groaned, banging my head against the table.

“No, you’re a guy. Thinking with your schlong,” Garrett snorted. “I understand why you’re so anxious to be with her because it was how you showed her how much you loved her. It may be longer for her, emotionally, before she can truly be with you. She’s mourning the loss of her womanhood. You may be able to make love to her, but that won’t result in another miracle, like Marie.”

“How did you get to be so smart?” Emmett asked, his brows furrowed.

“You’d be surprised,” Garrett snickered. “Look, give her time. Bella loves you, but she needs to heal, emotionally. Has she talked to anyone?”

“She has a psychiatrist and a therapist. She hasn’t seen her psychiatrist since she found out she was pregnant and was told to not take the medications. She’s been seeing her therapist a couple times a month,” I replied. “I’m still an idiot.”

“Yes, you are,” Emmett agreed. I flipped him off. “Now, we’re going to go bowling.”

“Bowling?” I snorted.

“Yes, bowling. I wanted to take you to the batting cages, but Garrett reminded me that you’re still on the mend. The possibility of you getting a ball in your ribs would not bode well on your wedding day. So, bowling, dinner and then Clear Waters,” Emmett said, nodding succinctly. “Get dressed, Cullen. There’s a dress code. No sweatpants.”

“Again, I could have been naked,” I deadpanned. I ran up the stairs and took a quick shower. I dressed in a pair of dark wash jeans and a black button-down. I was starting to regain some of the muscle I’d lost and my shirt was not swimming on me. I put some stuff in my hair, sprayed my body with cologne and went downstairs. Peter and Jacob were now in my house, invading my fridge for beer. “Are we going? They have beer at the bowling alley, I’m sure.”

“They do, but this stuff’s free,” Jacob chuckled, taking a hefty chug from the bottle he had just opened.

“Free for you, maybe,” I grumbled. With a round at my house, we got into Garrett’s SUV, driving to some fancy bowling alley. We got our shoes, bowling balls and two lanes. I knew I was going to get creamed, but it wasn’t about the scores. It was about the comradery. _No, it’s not. You want to win._ I had a good time. I managed to win one of the four games we bowled, but after that, my body was barking at me in pain. We got into the car and drove to a sports bar. I went to call my fiancée, to check on her and our daughter, but my phone was confiscated. I had had a few texts from Bella during the day, responding to her by texting but I didn’t have the chance to talk to her.

We stayed at the sports bar, watching the end of the Cub’s game before we drive over to Clear Water’s. Emmett held up a sash that said ‘Groom-to-be.’ “I’m not wearing that.”

“Come on! Bella’s wearing hers!” Emmett pouted.

“I bet you a thousand bucks that she’s not wearing anything other than the clothes she arrived. No tiaras, no sashes, no penis cups,” I deadpanned.

“You’re on, fucker,” Emmett said, holding out his hand. I shook it, knowing my fiancée. I was going to walk out with a thousand extra bucks.

Garrett parked the car, leading us into the back entrance, avoiding the huge line wrapped round the corner to get into the building. We immediately went upstairs to a smaller, less-crowded part of the bar. It was decorated with various lights, streamers in the colors of our wedding and a few centerpieces that were smaller versions of what Alice had chosen for the wedding. Standing next to a table of presents was my Bella. As I predicted, she was dressed in a purple dress and a pair of high heels, her hair curled down her back. She didn’t have any sashes or tiaras. She was simply elegant. “You owe me, Emmett,” I said, arching a brow.

“Damn it,” he hissed. “Payment plan?”

“How about just some babysitting your goddaughter,” I smiled.

“Deal,” he beamed, smacking my back. I stumbled forward from the force. I shot him a glare. “Sorry. I forget. You’re a mere mortal now.”

“Don’t,” I spat. “Just don’t.” I clenched my fists and stomped away from Emmett. I knew I was touchy about my loss of strength. I had to let it go or get it back, but right now, my emotions were raw. Bella must have seen my interaction with Emmett. She came over to me, her hand rubbing my back. I told her about my conversation with my mom and her flippant remark. She knew what I was feeling.

“You okay?” she asked, pressing her cheek to my arm.

“No,” I grumped. “I don’t understand why I’m so easily angered about the loss of my strength. It’s stupid, but I can’t help but …”

“Edward, you’ve been strong for everyone for as long as you can remember. You were a real life superhero,” she said, her fingers twining into my hair. “In my eyes, you will always be a real life superhero, muscles or strength notwithstanding. You are the strongest person I know and it’s because you can bench press of a Fiat. It’s because what you have here.” She put her hand on my chest, right above my heart. “It’ll take time for you to get used to your new strengths, but you will get used to them.”

“When it comes to strength, you win. Hands down,” I said, taking Bella into my arms. She smiled up at me. “I’m sorry about last night. I don’t want to push, you know? I thought … hell, I wasn’t thinking, really. Garrett kind of explained why you were so distant last night.”

“I thought I was ready,” she whispered, tugging me to a quiet corner of our VIP lounge. “Physically, yes, I can make love to you, but I’m not ready to show you all of this. I’m also upset that we can’t have another miracle. Another miracle of our own, without the help of a lot of science. You know?”

“Bella, I love you. I will always love you,” I vowed. “Nothing about you will ever disgust me or turn me off. You gave birth to our daughter. It was our love and your body that made her. In regards to our making love, you set the pace, baby. You’re not the only one with scars, physical or emotional, that need healing.”

She gave me a watery grin, throwing her arms around my neck. I caught her, lifting her gently and burying my nose into her soft, fragrant hair. We broke apart. I took her face in my hands, staring into her espresso orbs. She stood on her tiptoes, kissing me so tenderly. As promised, I let her set the pace. She angled her head, her lips brushing against mine a bit more insistently. My hands moved around her waist. When her tongue slid past my lips, we were interrupted by a presence. Bella took a step back, moving in front of me to hide my bulge in my jeans. “This isn’t a live porno, Peter,” she said flatly, her voice breathless.

“Could have fooled me,” he snickered, sipping his beer. “Glad you two kissed and made up. However, we’re here for a party for you both of you. Stop being so antisocial and join the fun.”

**A/N: Edward and Bella kissed and made up, but our boy is still touchy about his strength. Up next will be the rest of Bella’s birthday weekend and some family bonding time. Leave me some loving!**

 


	168. Chapter 168

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex.**

**Chapter 168**

**EPOV**

The bachelor/bachelorette party was fun, but we were ready to go home at ten. Despite the fact that I had slept through the night, I was still up early. Bella had gotten up with Marie. Underneath the makeup she wore, I could see dark circles under her eyes. We managed to stay out until midnight. It wasn’t until Bella started snoring that Alice realized that we were new parents, adjusting to the sleep schedule of a highly unpredictable infant.

I drove us home, being the more awake of the two of us. It felt weird to not have Marie with us, but her grandparents wanted to dote on her. I helped Bella upstairs. She was barely coherent as I guided us to our bedroom, balancing Bella’s sleepy form and carrying her shoes. “I’m going to go wash my face,” she mumbled, stumbling into our bathroom after she picked up her pajamas off the bed. I stripped out of my clothes, putting on a pair of shorts. As I was reaching for my shirt, Bella walked out, her hair up in a loose ponytail and her face scrubbed of the makeup. Her eyes widened when she saw my bare chest. I tried to cover up, but she stopped me. “Don’t.”

“I guess we both have our scars,” I said, my voice barely audible. “You haven’t really seen mine.”

“No,” she murmured. She stepped toward me, her fingers moving to the two raised scars from my stab wounds. “Do they hurt?”

“Not anymore. They’re more numb than anything because of the surgeries the doctor’s performed,” I answered.

“And the burns?” she asked, her hand moving to the slightly scarred skin on my torso. “Do those hurt?”

I shook my head. “I’ll never be able to go tanning since the skin is more susceptible to burning, but I never liked laying out in the sun in the first place,” I quipped. “They don’t scare you?”

“Edward, you make it sound like you’re a monster. You were very lucky,” she said, her hand moving up my side and down my arm, which was free from its compression sleeve. “I could have lost you that night. I will love you, scars and all. And you could never scare me. Losing you scares me more than anything.”

“Ditto,” I said, cupping her chin and looking into her exhausted eyes. “We’ve had enough close scrapes to last a lifetime. We’re together now and nothing will stop that.”

“Even though I can’t give you more children?” she choked out, a lone tear slipping down her cheek. “Well, more children without a lot of help.”

“Marie was an unexpected and welcomed miracle. If God decides that it’s right for us to have more children, then we will. It doesn’t matter how we get them, whether it be a surrogate or adoption. Don’t ever think that I’d love you less because you can’t give me more babies. You and Marie are my world,” I said, trying to push the point across that I wasn’t going to let either one go. “Now, it’s late and we’re both exhausted. Let’s go to sleep.” I reached for my shirt.

“Leave it off,” Bella whispered. “I miss feeling your skin.” I nodded, tossing my t-shirt into the hamper and crawling into bed. She followed, snuggling against my chest and idly tracing patterns on my belly, tickling the hair that led further south. “I love you, Edward. Thank you for understanding my trepidation.”

“We’re both in the same boat, Bella. Physically, our bodies are ready, but our heads are not,” I said, kissing her forehead. “When we are ready, it will be that much more special.” She smiled up at me, pressing her lips to mine and snuggling back against my chest.

The next thing I remembered was the shrill tone of my alarm. I silenced it quickly, looking down at Bella. She was still sound asleep on my chest. I slid out of bed, stuffing my pillow under head when she reached for me. I kissed her temple, sneaking downstairs to make her breakfast in bed and to wrap her presents. I addressed the presents first, putting the folder of our honeymoon into a box. I wrapped that, placing it into a larger box. I repeated it until it was in a box designed for a flat-screen television. The rings were in an ornate wooden jewelry box, which I placed a purple bow on top. I’d give her that after she attacked the first present since it was from me and Marie. The honeymoon was just from me. I snuck upstairs, leaving the larger present in the bedroom. After that, I made her new favorite breakfast of cinnamon rolls with gooey frosting with a side of cheesy eggs and sausage. Plating up the delectable breakfast, I carried it up to our bedroom. Bella was up, beaming sweetly when she saw me. “My pillow abandoned me,” she pouted.

“I had to make the birthday girl breakfast in bed,” I said, placing the tray over her legs after she sat up.

“And wrap that,” she quipped, pointing to the large purple monstrosity that I carried up. “What did you get me?”

“You’ll see. Presents after food,” I chided, sitting down on the bed, facing her. “I made your favorite.”

“I see that,” she said, ripping off part of the cinnamon roll and popping it into her mouth. “These can only be a birthday treat, though. I’m trying to lose weight so I can fit into my wedding dress. I have my first fitting next weekend. I’m afraid that I won’t be able to fit in it.”

“Alice is an amazing seamstress. She can fix anything and I have no doubt that the dress will fit you perfectly. Can I come?” I asked, grinning sweetly at her.

“You can see my dress when I walk down the aisle to you, Edward Anthony Cullen,” she giggled. “No sneak peaks.”

We ate all of the breakfast that I made for her. After Bella practically licked the plate, I put the tray on the table in the hallway as she got up and sat in front of the huge box, her brow furrowed as she tried to figure out how to attack it. “It’s not heavy,” I said, sitting next to her. “Just awkward.”

She gave me an impish grin, tearing at the paper to reveal the television box. “A television?” I just snickered. She shot me a look, noticing that the box had already been opened. She quickly caught onto my ruse and pulled out the next box. Four boxes later, she finally reached the neatly wrapped box with the brochures and itinerary for our trip to St. Lucia. She bit her lip as she carefully opened this box, pushing the tissue paper away from the paperwork. “A trip? To St. Lucia? Oh, Edward … what about Marie?” she asked, her eyes nearly frantic.

“Shhhh, it’s okay, love. Marie is coming with us. After our first Christmas together as a family, we’ll fly down to St. Lucia to spend a week in paradise. We’ll have a nanny at night if we want it, should we go out. It’s our honeymoon,” I smiled, caressing her lips. “For our family. I feel bad that we can’t go immediately after our wedding, but I only get a week break between summer and autumn quarter. That falls the week leading up to our wedding.”

“So, Marie is coming with us?” Bella asked, her eyes brimming with unshed tears. I nodded and barely had time to brace myself before she flew at me, toppling both of us onto the floor as she kissed every inch of my face. She thanked me and sobbed happily, knowing that our daughter would share in our honeymoon. Hell, I knew I couldn’t stay away from her for more than a day. Not seeing her yesterday and now, this morning? It felt like part of me was missing.

We spent a few minutes having a pretty intense make out session on the floor of our bedroom. Bella, however, needed to pump since she felt like she had melons instead of boobs. She ducked into the bathroom and I heard the quiet swooshing of her breast pump. I picked up the garbage, tossing it into the garbage cans in the garage. Then, I cleaned our dishes, putting the extra food away. Bella came downstairs, dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and loose-fitting top. “Your mom called as I was getting ready. We’re having a barbeque over at their house for my birthday. It starts at one.”

I looked at the clock, seeing it was a little after twelve. “I’ll go up and shower. When we get back, Marie and I have present for you,” I smirked, waggling my brows.

“Edward, the trip is enough, but I should have known,” she snickered. “You live to buy me presents.” She walked over to me, wrapping her arms around my waist. “You are enough. Gifts are not necessary.”

“That may be true, but I still want to spoil my girl on her birthday. Besides, Marie has to give her mom a present,” I quipped, kissing her nose. “Give me ten minutes.”

After I showered and dressed, I grabbed Marie’s present and stuffed it into the pocket of my jeans. I went downstairs, helping Bella into the car and I drove us to my parent’s house. It was just the immediate family, and Emmett. I was still ruffled by his remark, so I avoided him. I loved him like a brother, but hearing his off-handed comment bugged me. Yes, I was being a drama queen, but I didn’t need reminders that the job that I loved was stolen from me because of an injury. I was able to continue helping people with becoming a doctor, but it wasn’t the same.

My dad grilled out, making brats, steaks and kebabs. Bella and I played with our daughter, relishing the time with her since it had been too long since we last were with her. For a while, Bella spoke with Charlie about the wedding and about his move to Chicago. He’d put his house on the market the moment he found out about Bella’s labor and delivery. He resigned his position as chief of police in his hometown of Forks. He had saved every penny and at the age of fifty-seven, was able to retire comfortably. Once he sold his house, he was planning on moving to a suburb, just outside of Chicago. He’d be away from the city, but close enough to visit his granddaughter as often as he’d liked.

Presents were distributed after we ate. Bella got things for our honeymoon. A few new bathing suits and coordinating cover ups from my mom, some summer outfits from her dad – bought with Alice’s help, no doubt, a book about St. Lucia from my father, a huge tote, filled to the brim with beach goodies from Emmett and Jasper and a spa package from Alice. From the waggle of my sister’s brows, it included _everything._ The last gift was from me and Marie. I handed Bella the wooden box, smiling crookedly. She gave me a sly look, taking the present from me. She gasped when she saw the grouping of five rings. Two of the rings were just platinum, with a twisted, curvy pattern. The other three held gemstones: sapphire for Bella, alexandrite for me and peridot for Marie. She slipped them on her middle finger of her right hand, crying softly as she waggled her fingers.

Mom brought out a beautiful cake and we enjoyed that before we decided to go home. It was almost Marie’s bed time. We kissed and hugged everyone, loading up Marie into the backseat. With a wave, we drove back to our home. I maneuvered Marie in her car seat while Bella took care of her presents. Just as I was locking up the back door, the front doorbell rang.

“You answer it,” Bella said, taking Marie from my hands. “I’m going to feed her before her bath.”

“Kay. Love you,” I said, kissing her as she went up the stairs. I ambled to the front door, unlocking it and seeing the morose face of my best friend in front of me. I knew why he was upset, but it didn’t make it hurt any less. “What do you want?”

“We need to talk, Edward,” he said.

**A/N: Pictures of St. Lucia and Bella’s ring from Marie and Edward are on my blog. Links for that are on my profile. And sorry about the cliffy. All will be resolved in the next chapter, getting us one chapter closer to the end. I can’t believe it’s almost done! *Gasp!* You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation and on twitter: tufano79. Leave me some!**

 


	169. Chapter 169

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex.**

**Chapter 169**

**EPOV**

_Mom brought out a beautiful cake and we enjoyed that before we decided to go home. It was almost Marie’s bed time. We kissed and hugged everyone, loading up Marie into the backseat. With a wave, we drove back to our home. I maneuvered Marie in her car seat while Bella took care of her presents. Just as I was locking up the back door, the front doorbell rang._

_“You answer it,” Bella said, taking Marie from my hands. “I’m going to feed her before her bath.”_

_“Kay. Love you,” I said, kissing her as she went up the stairs. I ambled to the front door, unlocking it and seeing the morose face of my best friend in front of me. I knew why he was upset, but it didn’t make it hurt any less. “What do you want?”_

_“We need to talk, Edward,” he said._

I narrowed my eyes at Emmett. “Now is not the time, Em. Bella’s feeding Marie and I do her bath and bed routine. I also have to do some studying before I go to bed. I have a practical in my anatomy class tomorrow.”

“Edward, please!” he whimpered. “I know I fucked up.”

“You did, but I can’t deal with this right now. My feelings are still too hurt for me to have a rational conversation about your callous comment,” I growled. “If you want to talk, it’ll have to be on my terms.”

“Okay, okay. Whatever you need, Edward,” Emmett said, his posture deflating. “Call me whenever you’re ready.” He turned and walked down the steps.

“I usually eat lunch at the student center around one, Em. If you want to meet me there,” I said. “Tomorrow?”

“I’m on tomorrow,” he said. “Day after?”

“I’ll see you then,” I replied, waving as I closed the door. I clicked the lock, going upstairs to check on my fiancée and baby. Bella was burping her when I reached our bedroom. I told her that it was Emmett at the door. She admonished me when I sent him away, but understanding when I explained my feelings. She handed me my milk-drunk daughter. I cuddled her as I carried her to the bathroom for her nightly bath. She cooed and played with her toes as I gently washed her pale pink skin. Marie was a perfect blend of me and Bella. Her soft hair was brown with reddish highlights. Her eyes were slowly becoming more green but with golden flecks. Her nose, mouth and eye shape were all Bella and I knew that Marie was going to be petite like her mother since she was so tiny. Yes, she was a preemie, but even now, she was still little now that she was a little under two months old.

I finished with Marie’s nighttime routine and put her into her crib. Swiping the baby monitor, I went downstairs to find my Bella outside on the porch with a few citronella candles lit. I moved her from the chaise, just holding her in my lap as we enjoyed the quiet of our backyard. “Thank you for a wonderful birthday,” she whispered, turning in my arms. “It was ideal, really.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed it,” I smiled, kissing her adorable nose. “What’s on tap for tomorrow?”

“Final decision for the flowers and wedding cake tasting,” she said.

“I wanted to come for the wedding cake,” I pouted. “I love cake.”

“So do I, but this was the only day that the bakery had available. Any strong no’s for the cake?”

“No peanuts. Emmett’s allergic,” I answered. “Other than that, have at it.”

She nodded, snuggling further into my arms. I idly ran my fingers over the smooth skin of her forearms. She sighed contentedly, her eyelids drooping and eventually fluttering shut. We stayed outside. I watched her as she snoozed in my arms. It wasn’t until I heard the low rumble of thunder that I encouraged Bella awake. She was grouchy, but a loud clap of thunder woke her immediately, sending her scurrying inside. After I locked up the house, I saw that Bella put Marie into the pack and play in our room. She gave me a sheepish look, pointing to the now raging storm. I kissed her forehead in understanding.

Neither one of us got a lot of sleep. Marie was unsettled by the storm. When I woke up to my alarm, I took a piss and went straight for the coffee machine, pouring myself a large cup. _I fucking love coffee_. After my shower, I reviewed the parts of the digestive system as I ate breakfast. I was packing up when Bella came down with a very grumpy Marie. I kissed them both before I darted out of the house to the lab for my exam. If I finished early enough, I could possibly get a nap in my car before my Health Care Disparities class.

My day flew by, as did my night. Harold was adamant on meeting to review for the midterm in our classes. So, after having a rushed dinner with my family in the student center, I spent nearly six hours reviewing parts of the body and equity issues in the health care system with five twenty-two year olds. When my eyes were crossing, I said that I had to go. My group wanted me to stay, but I wanted to sleep in my own bed.

The next day, we received our grades for the practical and I had gotten the best score. I had missed two questions, confusing two major veins. Then, our professor began his exuberant explanation of the renal system and the wonders of our kidneys. I took detailed notes, in a notebook. The rest of my class all had laptops, tablets and iPads. I loved technology, but having it at your fingertips was a distraction. I did have my MacBook in my bag, but I preferred taking notes in a notebook. It helped me retain the information better.

Class was dismissed with the promise of an exciting day in the lab, dissecting a kidney. I packed up my belongings, walking to my next class before lunch. My lunch with Emmett.

I barely paid attention in class, which was fine with me. We were working in groups, discussing our final projects. Harold was taking point on it. I’d do whatever he wanted me to do. I just couldn’t focus. When class was dismissed, Harold tried to convince all of us to meet at the student center to continue discussing our roles for the project. Abby had a shift in the medical school library and Julian was meeting up with his boyfriend for lunch. Harold looked at me expectantly. “Sorry, Harold. I’ve got plans, too,” I shrugged. “You’ve got to relax, man. You’re going to go prematurely gray with all of the worrying you do.”

“I don’t want to be the one doing all of the work,” Harold grumbled.

“You won’t. Rely on your team,” I said, squeezing his shoulder. “You have to trust us to do our part of the project. Anyhow, I’m running late. I’m meeting a friend at the student center. I’ll see you at the lab this afternoon.”

“Bye, Edward,” Harold said, waving sadly.

I slung my bag over my shoulder and walked to the student center while Harold went to the library. When I got to the student center, I saw Emmett right away. He towered over most of the students and was easily twice as wide. “Emmett,” I called. His head swiveled around and he smiled nervously. “Did you just get off?” I asked, looking at his attire.

“Yeah. We have six alarm fire at a factory around one this morning,” he said, his eyes weary. “I had enough time to shower and change into my spare uniform before driving down here to meet up with you. I haven’t even eaten anything yet.”

“Come on. Let’s get some food into you and we can talk,” I said, leading him to a line. He ordered two bacon cheeseburgers, seasoned fries and pasta salad. I got one cheeseburger and a salad. Bella had slipped some sweets into my bag before I left. I paid for our meals, using my swipe card. _No sales taxes when you’re a student_. I led us to one of the booths, settling inside. Emmett tossed a twenty at me once we were seated with our meals. “Don’t. It’s on me.”

“Take the money, Edward,” he said, his eyes beseeching me. I nodded, sliding it into my wallet. He nibbled at his fries, his posture still deflated. “Look, I’m an asshole.” I arched a brow. “I know you’re struggling with all of this. Losing your job, your injury and the crap following it. And then coupled that with Bella’s delivery and issues with her. I’m a huge douchenozzle. It’s no wonder why you hate me.”

“Emmett, I don’t hate you. I am just trying to come to grips at the fact that my body will never be the same again. Yes, I’m working out with Molly and each day, I’m getting stronger, but I can’t be a firefighter. I hate that,” I said, spinning my straw in my iced tea. “I had a similar reaction when my mom teased me about not being able to work off some cookies she made. I snapped at her, but we made up pretty quickly.”

“Yeah, it was your mom who told me about your sensitivities to comments like I had made,” he sighed. “I know you’re having difficulties adjusting. We’re also experiencing growing pains. It’s definitely not the same without you. We miss you. Your crew miss you. The new lieutenant is a dick. Garrett is giving him until the end of the month before he makes any rash decisions, but I don’t think he’ll last that long. The guy is a first-class douche. Reminds me of Laurent and his commentary about female firefighters.”

“I’m surprised that Leah hasn’t gone off on him,” I snorted.

“She has all because she’s now on Rescue Squad,” Emmett said. “However, we found out that Seth took the lieutenant’s exam. He passed and he might be taking over your position once Garrett gets rid of Lieutenant Asshat.” He looked up at me, giving me a timid look. “You could come to the firehouse, you know.”

“I don’t belong there,” I whispered, pushing away my food. “Not anymore.”

“That’s where you’re wrong, Edward. You belong there more than some of the other guys. You may not be able to go into a fire anymore, but you’re still a firefighter. We miss you. And when you have to do your ride-alongs during your residency, you better use us as your company,” Emmett said, throwing a fry at me. “Come by the next time I’m on. Please?”

“When is that?” I asked, anxiety causing my stomach to churn. Could I go in there without freaking out?

“Thursday,” Emmett replied. “Bring Bella and Marie. I’m certain that Ang and Jessica are anxious to see the baby.” Emmett grasped my wrist, forcing me to look up. “We really do miss you and don’t want you to think that you’re not welcome at the firehouse. Quite the opposite, really. Please say you’ll stop by?”

“I’ll try, but my schedule is crazy hectic,” I muttered.

“And are we okay?” Emmett asked, his voice quiet and unsure. “I am sorry. I never would want to hurt you, Edward. You’re my best friend, my family!”

“We’re okay, but please be aware of your comments in the future. My sense of humor, regarding working as a firefighter, it might return but I’m still mourning the end of the career I had planned on doing until I died,” I said. “I love you, Em.” He beamed, shuffling out of the booth. “Emmett? You’re not going to hug me, are you?”

“A patented Emmett embrace,” he said, pulling me out of my seat and lifting me into his arms, hugging me tightly. I groaned as I felt my spine crack from the power of his embrace. With a goofy grin, he put me back onto the ground, cupping my face. He kissed my forehead, ruffling my hair. “I love ya, Edward, but I do have to get some fucking sleep. Thanks for the chow and I’ll see you Thursday. Send me a text when you’re on your way. If I don’t respond, assume we’re out on a run and wait to you hear back from me.” He turned on his heel and practically skipped out of the student center. I felt infinitely better after talking to him. The distance between us weighed heavily on my mind even though it wasn’t actively there.

And the invitation to go back to the firehouse made my heart swell. I needed closure from that part of my life. I was starting a new chapter. The previous chapter needed its ending before the new one could truly begin. My life was beginning fresh on Thursday, with Bella and Marie by my side.

**A/N: Edward is moving on and moving up. Up next will be the time at the firehouse, closing that chapter in his life and looking toward the future. Then, we switch to Bella for _the wedding_. We have five more real chapters and epi. It’s coming up quickly. Pictures of the student center are on my blog and tumblr. Links for that are on my profile. You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation and on twitter: tufano79. Leave me some lovin! ;-)**

 

 


	170. Chapter 170

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex.**

**Chapter 170**

**EPOV**

Emmett texted me that Garrett had finagled shifts once he found out I was coming to the house. The crews I normally worked with were now going to be on Friday so I could truly enjoy being at the house without having to worry about getting up for school. The second shift was more than willing to get back part of the weekend. I said I’d be there after my afternoon appointment with Molly.

The house was planning a huge cookout for the returning of the prodigal son. Bella even coordinated with Kate, Claire and a few of the other house wives for some sort of pot luck thing. She told me not to worry about it and to focus on my studies.

Which I did. Harold was a fucking bull dog with this damn project.

So, I took over because the guy was driving me batty with his constant texts, emails, phone calls and instant messages. The rest of our group was grateful and we managed to get the first part of our project completed after our anatomy lab on Thursday. We only had two more parts and the presentation to finish and those weren’t as labor-intensive as the first section.

After our lab on Friday, Harold approached me. “Edward?”

“No, Harold,” I snickered.

“Come on! You’re the only one who understands the inner-workings of the kidney,” he whined. “I have to be successful at this. I don’t want to let down my family. My girlfriend!”

“Look, Harold, I respect you for wanting to be so studious. I just can’t drop everything when you want to study. Again, I have plans today. I have physical therapy …”

“What for?” Harold asked. “You’re huge and muscular. You’re not into steroids are you?”

“No. I used to be a firefighter and I was critically injured. I had some significant lung damage along with a case of sepsis,” I said. “I’m trying to rebuild the strength I lost. And I’m not huge. You should have seen me three months ago.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. On top of that, I have a newborn daughter and I’m planning my wedding,” I explained. “I’m very busy, obviously. I’m more than willing to help you, but you have to give me time for my family. For me!”

“I’m sorry, Edward. I just thought that you were like the rest of us,” Harold frowned. “An overwhelmed med student.”

“I am, but my stressors are slightly different than yours. Compared to the life a firefighter, this is easy. And I’m saying goodbye to that life tonight.” I checked my calendar, seeing that Bella had her appointment for the first fitting for her wedding dress tomorrow at noon. “If you want to come over to my place a little after noon, I can help you with the kidneys and give you tips and tricks. I will have Marie, my daughter, with me, but that’s the best I can do. Okay?”

“That works,” Harold said, giving me a relieved grin. “Text me the address.” He jogged toward the med school dorm as I walked to my car. I drove to physical therapy where Molly kicked my ever-loving behind. I was now walking on wobbly limbs because of sheer amount of work I did, not healing and coping with weak muscles. I drove home and darted up to shower since I knew I was rank. Bella teased me as I flew past her.

“Did you roll in a stinky patch, Edward?” she laughed.

“I’m working on it,” I called back to her, jumping into the shower and scouring every inch of my body. Once I was clean, I dressed in a pair of jeans and one of my Chicago Fire Department polo shirts. I frowned, going to take it off since I wasn’t a member of the Chicago Fire Department anymore.

“Keep it on, Edward,” Bella said, balancing Marie in her arms. “You are still a firefighter.”

“Yeah?” I asked, tucking it back into my jeans.

“Oh, yeah,” she replied breathlessly. “When you’re done, I have a bag of goodies to bring over. If you could put it into the car while I put sleeping beauty into her car seat.” I strode past her, kissing her lips and running my hand gently down Marie’s back. I found the bags that Bella asked me to put into the car. One was of her famous pasta salad and another held her rocky road cookies. _The woman was trying to kill me with all of this delicious nosh._ I put them on the floor of the Volvo. I went back inside and barked out a laugh when I saw Bella holding my daughter. She was wearing an adorable onesie that said ‘My daddy is a firefighter’ in red and black stitching with a firetruck embroidered on it. Around her legs, she had a tulle skirt in red and black and a large red and black bow around her head. My fiancée was wearing a tight red t-shirt that said ‘Some people have to wait their entire lives meet their hero. I married mine.’

“Bella,” I whispered. “You two are so …”

“Awesome?” she quipped. “We know.” She walked over to me, wrapping her arm around my waist and smiling up at me. “You will always be our hero, Edward. We love you.”

“I love you both, so much,” I murmured, running my finger down Marie’s cheek. She gurgled happily.

“Come on. I texted Leah and she said that we’re in the clear. Garrett may or may not have put the house on reserve due to mechanical difficulties in one of the trucks,” Bella smirked. “Come on, baby. You’ve got a party to attend.” I grinned crookedly, kissing her briefly but deeply. I took Marie from her arms and put her into the car seat while Bella put on her jacket. We went out to the car, driving the short distance to the firehouse.

Bella carried Marie while I handled the food. The house was opened up and it had a bright party atmosphere. Lights were draped across the ladders of the trucks and picnic tables were littered on the driveway. Garrett and Jacob were manning two industrial grills and Tyler was spinning some tunes on his laptop. “Shouldn’t you people be working?” I laughed.

“We are!” Emmett said. “Neighborhood block party.” He hugged me after Jessica took the food from my hands, rubbing my back. “We have until ten, Cullen. The brass owes us this much for making you retire.” Emmett pulled back and I was surrounded by my friends and former co-workers. Bella smiled as she put the carrier onto the picnic table, scooping Marie out of it and bringing her to our reunion. I cradled my daughter as my crew cooed at how adorable she was. Seth picked her up and I noticed proof his promotion.

“Lieutenant Clearwater, it suits you,” I said. “When did you get the good news?”

“When Chief fired the guy that replaced you,” Seth snickered, his finger being grasped by Marie. “He was ducking out of rescues, claiming that his equipment was faulty. I checked up on him and it was bullshit.” He gasped, looking down sheepishly at my daughter. “Sorry, Peanut. Uncle Seth didn’t mean that.”

“Bella is insistent on putting in a swear jar,” I snickered. “She thinks Marie’s first word is going to be the f-bomb.”

“More likely than not, it’ll be Da-da,” Seth whispered as Marie yawned. “My daughter is just over a year old and her first word was ‘Da-da’ followed by ‘no.’ She really likes no. A lot.”

“Things to look forward to,” I snickered. “So, you’re now the lieutenant for Rescue Squad.”

“I have big shoes to fill,” Seth murmured, looking at me. “No one can replace you, Edward. You know that, right? I may have gotten your job, but I’m not you. No one will be you and you are missed.”

“Edward!” called Emmett. “You’re in line first for chow, being as you are the guest of honor. We’ve got lots of stuff planned for you after we eat!”

“He’s so loud,” I chuckled.

“He’s Emmett,” he shrugged, handing me back Marie. I congratulated him again and went to get in line for food. Bella took Marie from me and put her into the carrier. Almost immediately, Angela, Jessica and Leah pounced, wanting to cuddle the baby. I was handed a plate, filled with a smattering of all of the food that was prepared for my party. Bella received the same, laughing at how she’d never be able to eat it all. We sat down at the table where the women were ogling my daughter and we enjoyed a meal.

While we were eating, Garrett got all of our attention. “So, this little shindig is to celebrate two things. Okay, well, _three_ things. Number one: Congratulations to our newest lieutenant, Seth Clearwater!” The crowd cheered, patting Seth on his shoulders and ruffling his hair. “I got the good news and I was so thrilled that he had passed it. Third time’s the charm, right?”

“Shut up, Garrett,” Seth laughed, tossing a roll at him.

“Thanks!” Garrett snickered. “Secondly thing: Lieutenant Riley has been officially moved from our house and sent down to the south side, far, far, _far_ away from here. Honestly, he couldn’t pack his shit fast enough.” Even louder cheers erupted. “With Lieutenant Riley gone, that opens up a position as the lieutenant of the Rescue Squad. Seth was asked and he accepted. So, no more bitching about the lack of leadership from the Squad. Seth is a capable leader.”

“And I know that I’m not Edward,” Seth piped in. He smiled at me. “He’s irreplaceable.”

“That he is,” Garrett agreed. “Which brings us to our third item. As many of you know, Lieutenant Edward Cullen was gravely injured in the fire of his sister’s shop. We could have lost him. In fact, we did lose him a couple of times on the surgical table. But, he was fucking fighter and crawled back from wherever he was to survive and to live for his family, his fiancée, his daughter. This place has not been same since that night. We lost one of the bravest, most heroic firefighters I have ever known. It killed me to tell him that he couldn’t come back. I lost a lieutenant of one of the best crews in the entire Chicago Fire Department, but I also lost a confidante, a friend and a brother. Edward may not be here as a firefighter anymore, but he will always be our hero and our brother. Edward, can you come up here?”

I stood up, tears brimming in my eyes. I walked to Garrett, who was barely keeping it together. He pulled me into a tight embrace, crying into my shoulder. He pulled back, smiling widely. “You’ve already received the medal of courage and valor, Edward. Your badge will be retired and hung in a place of honor at headquarters for your stellar career with the Chicago Fire Department. You will also be welcome here, anytime, as you are one of our brothers. Guys?” All of the guys removed their shirts and they all had the same tattoo on the ribs. It was my badge with flames behind it along with my years of service. “We all got it. Everyone in the house got this tattoo because you are one of us as we are a part of you.” Kate handed him two boxes. “Bella, can you join us, too?”

“Sure,” she smiled, standing up and snuggling next to me. I threaded my fingers with hers. She gave me a sweet grin, kissing my lips before turning back to Garrett.

He led us into the house, which had not changed since I last set foot in there. The first stop was the garage. My gear had been framed, placed next to other firefighter’s who had retired or who had been killed in the line of duty. Underneath my jacket, my service photo gleamed. “This will always stay up as long as the house is around,” Garrett murmured. He led us into the actual fire house and on the wall of honor, my badge and photo from the ball where I accepted the Casey Severide Award for Courage and Valor was hung proudly. Garrett handed me a shadow box with both my badge and the award shimmering inside. Pursing his lips, he handed Bella another box, this one with an American flag tucked inside. “This was flying the day that Edward went into that fire. We wanted you both to have it.”

“Thank you, Garrett,” Bella said reverently.

“I can’t believe all of this,” I whispered, reaching out to touch the box on the wall of honor. “These accolades are usually for men who have retired after long careers or men who have died.”

“Edward, you are retired,” Garrett said. “You were injured on the job and you deserved the highest honors we could bestow upon you. You’re also receiving full benefits until you’ve started your new job, Dr. Cullen.”

“Okay, this is awesome,” I breathed. “But, I’d appreciate if you’d put your shirt back on.”

“Don’t you want to see your tat?” Garrett laughed, the reverence in his voice gone. “You know you’re going to have to get one just like it.”

“Yeah, I know,” I smiled as he put his shirt back on. “But, I have to honor my brothers.”

“And sisters,” Leah chirped from behind me. “ _All_ of us got it, but we can’t exactly whip off our shirts to show it off.” She hugged me before following the rest of the crew back out to the driveway.

“There’s one more thing, Edward,” Garrett said. “Your locker. It’s not going to be assigned, but if you want to clean it out?”

“I’ll do that now,” I nodded. “I don’t think there’s anything in there that’s incriminating.”

“Better not be,” Bella teased, lifting my hand to kiss my knuckles. I shook my head and led her into the locker room. Bella swiped a box from the copy room, I opened my locker. Inside, I had a picture of me and Bella from our engagement shoot. I took that off, handing it to her. She smiled at the photo while I rummaged through my stuff. Some of it was tossed, like a half empty deodorant and some crusty socks. My spare uniform, cologne and a few other personal items were put into the box. I also walked Bella to officer’s quarters. My name was still on the door and my key still worked. “Apparently Lieutenant Riley wasn’t deemed worthy of your office, baby.”

“I bet that pissed him off,” I retorted. “I’ve heard of Riley. It was his way or the highway. Polar opposite of me.” I didn’t have much in the officer’s quarters. Just a few photos, some files and a book or two. I tossed them into the box, carrying it out to the driveway. The barbeque had been dismantled. It was nearly ten and the house’s excuse of a non-functional truck was not a viable option to keep them off of calls.

Marie was in Leah’s arms as she sat at the squad table. Jacob was making silly faces at my daughter, earning him a sweet, but adorable giggle. “She needed to be changed. I took care of it,” Leah said, running her finger down Marie’s cheek. “But, she’s tired and cranky. The only thing from stopping her from crying is doofus over here.”

“I’ll take her,” Bella said, cuddling Marie into the crook of her arm. She started rooting around, obviously hungry. Bella looked at me. It was time to go.

The horns blared and everyone perked up. The entire house was mobilized. “We’ll clean your dishes and drop them off,” Leah explained, hugging both of us. “Love you guys!” We watched as the crews changed into their gear and the trucks roared out of the garage. Once they were outside, they honked at us and we waved.

“Do you miss it?” Bella asked as she put Marie into her car seat. “Be honest.”

“The adrenaline and excitement? Yes. Putting my life on the line and possibly losing this?” I asked, wrapping my arms around my fiancée and daughter. “No. You both mean so much more to me than a career. My injury was a blessing in disguise. I’d never want to relive it, but I’m grateful that I am able to explore new options.”

“Me, too,” she nodded, walking with me to the car. “Oh, and they’re not the only ones who got a tattoo, Edward. So did I.”

_Say. What?_

**A/N: Closure for Edward with the guys at the firehouse. He may not be a firefighter, but he will always be their brother. Pictures of Marie’s baby outfit and Bella’s shirt are on blog and tumblr. Links for those are on my profile. You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation and twitter: tufano79.  Up next will be Bella and we’re getting closer to the wedding! _Squee!!_ Leave me some! **

 

 

 


	171. Chapter 171

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex.**

**Chapter 171**

**BPOV**

“Bella, we’ve got to get on the road,” Edward said. “With Marie and the caravan of people following us, it will take longer to get to the chateau. The five hour drive will take closer to eight or nine.”

“Sorry,” I said as closed my suitcase. “I’m just a little scattered. I feel like we’re forgetting something.”

“We’ve packed so much shit; it feels like we’re moving into the damn chateau,” Edward snorted. “Whatever we need, we can buy up there.” He kissed my lips, taking the suitcase that I had just filled off the bed. Marie was in her bouncy chair, watching her parents run around like chickens with their heads cut off. My Range Rover was packed to the gills with our luggage and necessities for Marie. Alice had already brought up my dress to the chateau. She was already there, making final, last minute decisions.

I picked up my daughter, changing her and dressing her in layers. It was chilly outside, but it would be warm in the car. It also didn’t help that Marie was recovering from a cold and was a stuffy mess. Carrying her downstairs, I placed her in the carrier. I was dressed comfortably in a pair of yoga pants and one of Edward’s hoodies. I wanted to be comfortable for this long-ass car ride.

It was the Wednesday before our wedding day. We were to be married on Saturday, but we had a lot of work left to do, namely, getting a marriage license. Edward’s school schedule had prevented us from leaving sooner. He had to finish up some lab work with his partner and complete the final exam early this week. Once he was done, he was free until the beginning of the autumn quarter, which was scheduled to start a week from today. We were getting the license tomorrow. The rehearsal was on Friday and then our nuptials were on Saturday. On Sunday to Tuesday, we were going to have a brief interlude. Esme and Carlisle were taking Marie back with them to Chicago while Edward and I celebrated our marriage before we got back to real life. For me, being an entrepreneur and a mom and Edward, being a student and a dad.

“I think we’re good to go,” Edward said, rubbing his hands together. “Emmett, Jasper and my parents are meeting us here before we head up to Traverse City. They texted and are on their way.” He walked to me, wrapping me in his arms. His hands slid up to my back and I squeaked at how cold they were. “Is it too late to elope?”

“I think so,” I giggled, kissing his chin. “Your hands are chilling me to the bone, baby.”

“Cold hands, warm heart,” he growled, dipping me deeply and pressing his soft lips to mine. I moaned as I clutched his arms, trying to stay upright. He slid his tongue between my lips, tangling with mine. Righting us, he removed his hands from my back and cupped his hand around my face. He stopped our kiss, panting heavily and smiled crookedly. “I love you, Mrs. Cullen.”

“I love you more, Dr. Cullen,” I giggled, kissing his nose. “We have to go, though.”

“Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrupthhht!” Marie squealed, tossing a stuffed animal toward us.

“Our baby agrees,” I laughed, dancing out of his arms and slipping my purse over my head. I looped my arm through the carrier, walking toward the back entrance. “Set the alarm before we go, baby.”

Edward picked up the diaper bag and his messenger bag, which held the paperwork for our marriage license and books for his new classes that were starting next week. He had some reading assignments to complete and submit something online during his break. We put Marie in the backseat and as he was adjusting the seatbelts, our caravan arrived. We got into the car and followed Carlisle out of the city. We barely hit any traffic since we left just after nine. We made it to the Michigan border in no time at all. We made our first stop there. I nursed Marie while the guys filled up the gas tanks and got some treats at the convenience store.

A couple of hours later, we were at a tiny diner off the highway so I could take care of Marie’s diaper and eat something more substantial than donuts and coffee. After a delicious brunch, we were back on the road and managed to get most of the way there before Marie had to feed again. The normally five and half hour drive did take just short of seven hours. I was never more excited to see the chateau when it came into view. Alice and Leah were already there, waving excitedly in the front circle.

As soon as the car stopped, Leah got Marie out of the backseat and Alice dragged me out of the front seat. She was nattering about something, but I was not really paying attention to her. My brain was sluggish and not wanting to do anything besides take a nap. “Mary Alice Cullen, back away from my daughter-in-law,” chided Esme. “We’ve been in the car for seven hours. The only thing we’re doing is taking a nap.”

“You may be taking a nap, but we’re picking up Charlie from the airport,” Carlisle smirked.

“But, we want you to see where the ceremony is going to take place,” Leah pouted. “And we have a tasting …”

“When’s the tasting?” Edward asked, taking Marie from Leah.

“Tonight at seven,” Alice said, checking her phone.

“It’s a little after five. We can take a nap,” Edward said, walking into the chateau to check in and get our keys for our suite. Edward made sure we had the same room from when we were up here for my birthday. I thought it was incredibly romantic and sweet. He walked back to us, handing me the keys. “We have the appointment to get our marriage license tomorrow and after that we can do whatever we need to do after that.”

“Okay. You’re right,” Alice nodded. “We’ll let you get settled and see you in the dining room at seven. Mom, you’re okay with watching Marie while we finalize the menu?”

“Sure, Ali,” Esme smiled.

Edward and I went into our room. I checked Marie, changing her diaper and her outfit since she had leaked a little bit. Edward had gone back to the car, unloading Marie’s pack and play. I placed her inside once it was set up and crawled onto the bed, my body aching from the long drive. Edward left our luggage on the floor and he joined me. We took a family nap.

We felt refreshed after our nap, ready to do the tasting for our wedding. I changed into something a little more stylish since Alice did look at my driving outfit with disdain. Edward ending taking a shower. While he was finishing up, Esme came and took Marie. I had just finished feeding her and she was ready for some time with Grandma.

The tasting was perfect, better than I had anticipated. It was delicious and filling, featuring many of our favorites from the chateau. One of the best features was a specialty dessert made just for us that was made with a spiced wine. That was in addition to our wedding cake. I was buzzed by the time we were done with the tasting, stumbling against my fiancé. He was sober, wanting to take care of me since this was the first time I’d touched alcohol since having Marie. As we were stumbling back to our room, we ran into Carlisle and my father, who had arrived from the airport.

“Bells! Your wedding is a couple days from now,” Charlie quipped.

“The wine hit me harder than I anticipated,” I giggled. I hugged him, kissing his cheek. “How was your flight, Dad?”

“Good. Long. The layover in Minneapolis was delayed from some mechanical issue with the plane,” Charlie said. “Edward, do you mind if I borrow my daughter for a little bit?”

“Of course, Charlie. I’m going to pick up Marie, give her a bath and put her to bed, love,” Edward murmured, kissing my temple. “Can you find our room?”

“Shut up! I’m not that drunk!” I hissed, slapping Edward’s arm, missing it completely. “Okay, I’m buzzed.”

“We’ll find it, Edward,” Charlie chuckled. He led us to his room on the other side of the chateau. Inside of his room, Charlie leaned his suitcase against the wall and got me some water. “Drink this, Bells. You are a bit wobbly.”

“Thanks, Dad,” I said, sitting down and sipping the water. “What’s up?”

“I know that the next couple of days are going to be crazy. I wanted to talk to you today and to give you something for you to wear on your wedding day,” Charlie said anxiously. “I don’t have a lot, Bella, but I wanted to …” He got up, reaching into his bag and clutched a sleek black leather box. “I was talking to Alice and she said that you don’t have jewelry for your dress. She told me the color scheme over the phone. I went shopping and I found this set. I was hoping that you’d wear it on your wedding day.”

“Dad! I’d be honored,” I breathed, hugging him.

“You haven’t even seen it,” he chuckled, passing me the black box. “I kind of went overboard since I missed out on so much. I don’t want you to think that I’m trying buy your love or anything, but it’s a father’s prerogative to dote on his daughter, especially on her wedding day.”

I bit my lip, opening up the box, gasping at what I saw. There was a set of earrings and a matching bracelet nestled on the black satin. The gems were a deep blood red with some white stones surrounding them. The earrings were dangly tear-drop. “They’re garnets with white sapphire on the bracelets and diamonds around the stones in the earrings,” Charlie explained. “So, you’ll wear them?”

“I would be honored,” I breathed.

“And you can keep them as an heirloom for my little Marie,” he murmured, his mustache twitching anxiously.

“She’d love it,” I giggled. “But, not for a while. These earrings are almost as big as her head.”

“I just wanted to do this for you. Do you know what you’re getting Edward for the wedding?” he asked.

“We talked about it and we decided that we don’t presents from each other. Our daughter and our lives are present enough since our lives had been all sorts of crazy recently,” I said, closing the box. “Being happy is all we want. And now? We are happy. Unbelievably so.”

“And you’re okay? Both of you? Physically?” Charlie asked, his face flushing a bright, neon pink.

“Like sex?” I practically shrieked.

“What? No! I don’t want to know that. You’re still a virgin,” Charlie shuddered.

“I have a kid, Dad. Little hard to be a virgin to have a kid,” I deadpanned.

“I know that,” Charlie said, waving his hand. “I’m talking about your injuries. Edward’s wounds from being stabbed and the thing … the thing when you had Marie.”

“Oh. Right. We’re both physically fine. We haven’t done _anything_ since …” I trailed off, gesturing over my stomach. “I needed to heal emotionally. We both did, really.”

“Gotcha,” Charlie bristled, clearly uncomfortable with the direction of this conversation. I mean, I didn’t blame him. We were talking about _sex._ These discussions should happen once and at the time of puberty. “Look, I’m tired from the day of travel, Bells. Let’s get you back to your room.”

“I’m tired, too,” I said, hiding a yawn in my arm. “The wine buzz has worn off and now I’m just sleepy. And we have to get up early tomorrow to get our marriage license.”

Charlie helped me to my feet and we walked back to my suite. Using my keys, I slipped inside, kissing my dad on the cheek. Edward was reading to Marie, who was conked out on his chest. I showed Edward the jewelry my father gave me. Edward told me that he knew that Charlie was getting me something to wear on our wedding day. We put Marie to bed and changed into our pajamas. As soon as my head was on the pillow, I was down for the count and stayed that way until our alarm went off early the next morning.

We had breakfast with our families before we drove to downtown Traverse City to get our marriage license. It was a fairly painless process, save for the line. There was only one clerk working the counter and she was older than dirt. I think I grew a head full of gray hair by the time we got to the front of the line. The woman was very sweet, reminding me of my Grams. She doted on my daughter who was enthralled with the woman’s bright sweater. After we finished filling out the paperwork, the woman handed us the marriage license. It was all there, in black and white. Edward and I were going to be married on October 23rd, 2015.

And I couldn’t wait.

**A/N: Pictures of the chateau are on my blogs and tumblr (links on my profile), along with pictures of downtown Traverse City, Michigan. Up next will be leading up to the wedding. Pictures of the décor and how I envisioned her wedding will go up once that chapter is posted. Leave me some loving!**


	172. Chapter 172

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex.**

**Chapter 172**

**BPOV**

The days leading up to the wedding were hectic but a great deal of fun. The night before wedding, we had our rehearsal. The location that Alice and Leah had chosen was perfect. It was outdoors and overlooked Traverse City. The trees were in full color of autumn, giving us the picture perfect setting we desired. And Peter was taking pictures left and right the entire time he was in town, which he arrived late Thursday afternoon with his girlfriend, Charlotte. Peter said that he was going to make me a wedding book to end _all_ wedding books.

I had no doubt that Peter would make magic with his photos. He was a much better photographer than I ever was.

I was standing in front of the altar, snuggled next to my fiancé, soon-to-be my husband, listening to the wedding coordinator explain how things were going to go. The justice of the peace was not there, but we had met with him on Thursday afternoon. The clerk had left a message with him. We’d asked to see him the day we got our marriage license, but he was out of the building for another event. He was an older gentleman, very quick and witty. He was a sweet man, too. He loved performing marriages and he looked forward to doing ours since we were so much in love.

After we went over the plans for the wedding a couple of times, we all went inside. The weather was cool, but sunny. Just like how it was supposed to be tomorrow. I was wearing a purple sweater dress with a pair of gray leggings and black booties. Edward coordinated with me, wearing a pair of black corduroy pants and a purple button-down shirt. Marie was not outside at the moment, but I made her match with us. She was inside with Uncle Seth and Aunt Claire since she was still recuperating from her cold.

We were settled inside of the chateau’s tasting room, which had been converted into a small banquet area for our rehearsal dinner. It was very elegant, but was a great deal of fun. After we ate dinner, Edward and I handed out our gifts to our friends and family. We got everyone who was involved with the wedding a bottle of spiced wine that we loved so much along with a pair of wine glasses with their initials on it and the date of our wedding on the stem. For our wedding party, Alice, Leah, Emmett and Jasper, we got them some additional stuff. My bridesmaids got jewelry to wear tomorrow, a pair of garnet earrings and a wine-inspired charm bracelet with garnet beading. Edward’s groomsmen got a personalized bar set, along with a flask, wine opener, and other alcoholic themed goodies. For the parents, we had a baby book made for Marie’s firsts, so far.

After dinner, Edward was kidnapped by the guys from the firehouse to go down to Traverse City for a round of beers, celebrating his last night of freedom. I went up to my room with the girls. They wanted to keep me company while Edward was out cavorting with his guys. “Bella, you know that Edward is not sleeping here, right?” Alice asked, sitting down on the couch in her bedroom. “It’s tradition. You can’t sleep with your groom on the night before your wedding.”

“I know, Alice. He’s staying with Emmett,” I snickered. I looked at them, noticing the gift bags at their feet. “What’s up with the bags?”

“A lingerie shower,” Leah said, waggling her brows. “A little sumthin-sumthin to make your man drool. Because I know that you are not wearing your yoga pants and oversized t-shirt on your wedding night. That shit will not fly.”

“Don’t tease, Leah. Bella can wear what she wants on her wedding night,” Esme said, smiling softly at me, giving Marie a bottle.

“Leah’s right, though. I’ve been hiding behind big clothes and layers since giving birth,” I shrugged.

“Why? You look awesome,” Jessica said.

“Part of it was losing the baby weight,” I explained. “I didn’t gain all that much, but my body had changed. My stomach is definitely not as flat as it used to be. The other part was that I don’t feel very womanly. You all know what happened after Marie was born, right?” Angela and Jessica were confused, but the rest knew. I quickly told them about the troubles with my delivery and the resulting hysterectomy. “I don’t feel like a complete woman after that. I’m afraid that Edward won’t like what he sees or that he’ll grow to resent me because I can’t …”

_Stop with the pity party. Edward promised to be with you forever. He’d go through whatever hoops to have more children._

“Bella, I understand,” Esme whispered. “You lost essentially what made you a woman. But, Edward would never hold that against you. The love he has for you is all-encompassing.”

“I know. I know. My head understands, in theory. I’ve been trying to get over my insecurities, but they’re _strong_ ,” I chuckled, poking at my belly. I wrinkled my nose. “I think I just need to experience him before I can make any assumptions.”

“Well, wear some of these and he will be begging for you, Bella,” Angela laughed, tossing me a bag. I laughed, opening up her present, revealing a deep plum negligee with matching panties. It was seductive and sexy, covering all the parts that I was still struggling with fixing. I thanked her and soon I was bombarded with more. Some of them were along the lines like what Angela gave me, more satiny and sensual. Leah and Alice, they got me butt floss and latex. Not to mention other things that were _not_ lingerie. Things like lube, dildos and a set of handcuffs.

We talked until midnight. Charlotte, Angela and Jessica left first, exhausted from their long trip to chateau, coming directly from their shifts at work. Esme stayed a little while longer, but she was not used to staying up so late. She hugged and kissed us, going back to her suite.

“Okay, sleepover,” Alice whispered. “I know that you don’t want to be alone and this bed is certainly big enough for all of us.”

“But, Marie,” I said, looking at my sleeping daughter in her pack and play.

“We’ll take care of her,” Leah said, hugging me. “You’ve got to look radiant on your big day.”

“Well, the spa treatments we have planned will help, too,” Alice giggled. “The room we were in is going to be transformed into a makeshift salon for you, me, Leah and Esme. We’re getting our hair done, makeup, manicures and pedicures. Go get ready for bed. I’m going to run to my room and get my pajamas. Leah, you can go when I get back.” Leah shot her a thumbs up. Alice danced out of the room with my keys.

After we were all settled into bed, Leah and Alice tried to put my mind at ease about making love to my husband. They both had some amazing advice and their confident reassurances that Edward would love me no matter what helped assuage my fears. We eventually fell asleep a little after two after Marie had to be changed and fed.

The next morning, I woke up alone in my bed. Alice left me a note saying that I had to be up and ready to go by eleven. It was just after ten thirty. I checked on Marie and saw another note. She was being spoiled by my father and her daddy. I got up and took a shower, not washing my hair. I remembered the few times I stood up for weddings that the stylists prefer slightly oily hair. It allowed the up-do maintain its shape. Besides, my hair was very long and would take forever to dry.

On the bed, I noticed white, comfortable-looking tracksuit. On the back, it had my new name emblazoned in crystals, _Mrs. Cullen_. Pinned to the front of the suit was another note, along with a pair of nude, lacy panties. “Wear me.” I put on my outfit and stuffed my feet in a pair of slippers that were tucked under the bed. I went downstairs to the tasting room and was shocked at how much the room had changed from last night. There were various tables of makeup, a couple of cushy looking chairs, a ton of hair supplies and loud, happy music. I was so focused on the room that I didn’t pay attention when Pedro, Alice’s friend and co-designer for my dress, nearly tackled me with an exuberant hug. “Girl, you look freaking amazing for someone who just had a kid!” he squealed, looking at me. “You are going to be a vision in your dress. A true goddess.”

“I thought I was the goddess!” Alice laughed from her spot, getting her hair curled.

“You are, but today, Bella’s the goddess. She’s getting married today. _Duh!_ ” Pedro argued, leading me to the nail technician. “You will be the most beautiful bride.” He leaned in, whispering conspiratorially, “More beautiful than Alice, but shhhh, don’t tell her.”

“Your secret’s safe with me,” I whispered back.

Pedro smiled, kissing my cheek. “Do you need anything? We’ve got a smorgasbord of breakfast nosh!”

“Some coffee for now,” I smiled as the technician went to work on my feet. Pedro didn’t listen, of course. He got me coffee along with a pretty filled plate. I thanked him nibbling on the food and listening to my friends and family chatter around me. I was pretty quiet, contemplative. I never expected to get to this point. With all that happened with James, our health and now the baby, the wedding seemed like a distant dream. It was one hurdle and then another to get us here. I was excited to be getting married, to proclaim my love and devotion in front of our family.

“You look lost in thought,” Esme said, sitting next to me. Her hair was pinned in curlers. She looked kind of silly since all I’ve ever seen her was coiffed and dressed. I snickered quietly. “It’s okay to laugh. I’m old fashioned when it comes to getting my hair done. No curling irons for me. They usually end up frying my hair. But, why are you so quiet? You should be vibrating with anticipation. You’re getting married today!”

“I’m so excited but it doesn’t seem real. I keep waiting for something else to implode, another traumatic event,” I shrugged. “The wedding was just on the horizon and I never thought I’d get here.”

“Well, we’re here now, Bella. And we’re so very happy,” Esme soothed, squeezing my hand. “I know that this year has been trying, filled many ups and downs. Focus on the good things that have happened: Edward’s proposal, the conception of Marie, the end of your ex-boyfriend and finally, this wedding. Today is the first day of so many more tomorrows filled with joy, happiness and love. Don’t let what happened to you be a dark cloud over today or the rest of your lives.”

“I’m trying not to. I guess that’s why I’m seeing a therapist,” I snorted. “I’m incredibly happy about today, to be marrying Edward and finally becoming a complete family. I love him more than words can ever describe, Esme.”

“You and Marie are his world now,” Esme breathed. “I’ve never seen my son like this. Even with Voldemort, he was this giddy or silly in love.” Esme’s nose was wrinkled with displeasure. “Ugh! I never understood what Edward saw in that woman.”

“He wasn’t. It was all sex,” Alice chirped from her perch in the makeup chair. “He was blinded by sex.”

“Alice!” Esme admonished.

“What? It’s not like Irina was a brain-thrust,” Alice laughed.

“I don’t think Bella wants to hear that,” Esme spat, arching a brow at her daughter.

“No, Bella does _not_ want to hear that. I knew that Edward had relationship prior to me but I don’t need the reminders of his past sexual exploits or ex-fiancées,” I grumbled.

“Alice, go check on your niece,” Esme ordered.

“But I just got my nails finished,” she pouted.

“I don’t care. Go!” Esme growled. Alice’s eyes widened and she ran out of the tasting room. Esme hugged me and apologized for Alice’s commentary. I relished the comfort of a mother’s arms and tears began streaming down my cheeks. “Bella, what is it?” Esme asked, wiping the tears from my face.

“As stupid as this sounds, missing my mom and my Grams,” I sniffled. “My mom was a heinous bitch, but she was all I had, really. Grams was there for me, a constant, but in the distance. I wish my mom was more like you, Esme and I wish that my Grams was here.”

“Your Grams is here. She’s in your heart, your mind and your baby,” Esme soothed, tucking an errant hair behind my ear. “She loved you so much and of course she’d be here on your wedding day. Your mom? It’s understandable to miss her. She may not have been a great mother, but she was your mom.” A few more tears slipped down my cheeks. “Now, no more tears, unless they’re tears of happiness. I love you, Bella, like you were my own daughter. I’m so blessed to have you in my family. I can’t wait until it’s official.”

Alice came back with Marie and I spent as much time as I could holding her while I got beautified. Marie was such a quiet baby, not really fussy unless she had a dirty diaper or she was hungry. Which she was when I got her. I fed her before they started my makeup. A couple of hours later, a pumping session and one more bout of inexplicable tears, my hair and makeup was completed, my nails were polished and I was ready to be dressed in my wedding gown. Esme and Pedro took me behind the curtained area while Alice darted off to give Marie back to Edward and to get Peter.

With the help of my mother-in-law and the designer of the dress, I slid on my wedding gown. It was everything I wanted and more. It was sexy but elegant. The full skirt fulfilled my princess dreams. It was strapless underneath the lacy and crystal encrusted bodice that had sleeves that went just below my elbows. Pedro attached the comb into my hair while the hair stylist weaved the veil underneath my up-do. I slipped my engagement ring onto my right hand and put on the jewelry my father gave me along with a pair of plum colored heels. I didn’t want to wear white shoes, so I decided to coordinate with my bridesmaids’ dresses.

When I stepped out from behind the curtain, Peter was there, taking pictures. I noticed my bridesmaids and they looked elegant in their coordinating dresses. They were a deep plum, almost eggplant color with a lacy overlay that attached over one shoulder. Their shoes were the same color as my jewelry, a deep garnet and it coordinated with the wine-colored jewelry that I got them.

Peter took several photos of us, pretending to get ready in the tasting room. Then, he said that he scooped out a few beautiful shots nearby. We picked up our bouquets, walking the short distance to a gorgeous spot among the vines with the autumn trees in the distance. The pictures he took were artistic, beautiful and real. The happiness showed in our eyes. The love I felt for my sister and my best friend was demonstrated with our laughter, hugs and silly antics. Charlie soon came and we took some pictures. He looked incredibly handsome in the tuxedo he was wearing. I could tell he was uncomfortable, but he was smiling happily regardless. After an hour, the wedding coordinator found us and told us that it was time.

_It was time._

Charlie and I walked slowly to where I was going to get married to the love of my life. The romantic sounds of a string quartet filled the brisk autumn air. I shivered, moving closer to my dad. “You cold, Bells?”

“A little, but it doesn’t matter,” I said, smiling up at him. “I just can’t wait until …”

“He can’t either, Bella. He loves you so much,” Charlie breathed, kissing my temple. He reached into his pocket and handed me a handkerchief. I took it, looking down at it. In a masculine script, I saw my dad’s initials in blue thread. “Your something blue or something old.”

“My blue is my garter, but I don’t have anything old. Thank you, Daddy,” I whispered, hugging him gently. “I love you.”

“Bella, I love you so much. I’m so proud of you,” Charlie whispered, his voice cracking. He pulled me into his arms, crying quietly. A few tears snuck past my lashes and I was so grateful that I was wearing waterproof makeup.

“Mr. Swan, Ms. Swan? We’re ready for you,” the wedding coordinator whispered.

We broke apart. “You ready for this, Bella?” Charlie asked, wiping my face with his thumbs.

“I’ve never been _more_ ready,” I smiled, looking toward to where the altar was. Charlie looped my arm through his, guiding us closer to the altar and closer to my happily ever after.

**A/N: Lots of pictures with this one. All of them are on my blog and tumblr. Links for those are on my profile. You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation and twitter: tufano79. Leave me some lovin!**

 

 

 

 

 


	173. Chapter 173

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex.**

***Tissue Alert and Lemon Alert***

**Longer chapter, too! ;-)**

**Chapter 173**

**BPOV**

It was time.

_Charlie and I walked slowly to where I was going to get married to the love of my life. The romantic sounds of a string quartet filled the brisk autumn air. I shivered, moving closer to my dad. “You cold, Bells?”_

_“A little, but it doesn’t matter,” I said, smiling up at him. “I just can’t wait until …”_

_“He can’t either, Bella. He loves you so much,” Charlie breathed, kissing my temple. He reached into his pocket and handed me a handkerchief. I took it, looking down at it. In a masculine script, I saw my dad’s initials in blue thread. “Your something blue or something old.”_

_“My blue is my garter, but I don’t have anything old. Thank you, Daddy,” I whispered, hugging him gently. “I love you.”_

_“Bella, I love you so much. I’m so proud of you,” Charlie whispered, his voice cracking. He pulled me into his arms, crying quietly. A few tears snuck past my lashes and I was so grateful that I was wearing waterproof makeup._

_“Mr. Swan, Ms. Swan? We’re ready for you,” the wedding coordinator whispered._

_We broke apart. “You ready for this, Bella?” Charlie asked, wiping my face with his thumbs._

_“I’ve never been more ready,” I smiled, looking toward to where the altar was. Charlie looped my arm through his, guiding us closer to the altar and closer to my happily ever after._

The sounds of Beyonce’s “Halo” filled my ears and everyone stood up as we approached. I could see people from my office, the guys from Edward’s firehouse, Leah and Seth’s mom, Sue, and a few of his classmates from medical school, surprisingly enough. He wasn’t sure if they were coming, but his study group had caravanned to Traverse City. Along with them, Dr. Popper and her husband, along with some of the nurses from the NICU, labor and delivery and the ICU were there, celebrating our nuptials and supporting us in this time of happiness and not grief. As we got closer to the front of the group of people, I closed my eyes and let my emotions flow freely. When I looked up, we were at the altar and it was absolutely gorgeous.

Though, I didn’t care about the altar. I only cared about the radiantly smiling man standing to my right. He was wearing the same tuxedo as my father, but his vest and tie were a gleaming white. He looked so handsome, strong and excited as he stared at me, tears brimming in his evergreen eyes.

“Who gives this woman to this man?” asked the justice of the peace when the music stopped.

“I do,” Charlie whispered, taking my right hand and kissing it before placing it into Edward’s waiting palm. I took a shaky step toward my fiancé, smiling widely as I looked at him. “Take excellent care of her, Edward.”

“I promise, Chief,” Edward murmured, never taking his eyes off me. Edward threaded his fingers with mine as the officiant began the service.

“We’re gathered here today to celebrate the love and union of Isabella Swan and Edward Cullen. I had the pleasure of meeting these two a couple of days ago and to see such adoration flowing between them was an amazing. I’ve seen many couples in my career, but none as beautiful, loving and devoted as Edward, Isabella and little Marie.”

“Ppblllptha!” Marie chirped, holding her hands up in Esme’s arms.

“Yes, you,” he chuckled.

I giggled at Marie. She looked like an angel on Esme’s lap, wearing a deep plum dress and a rosette headband that had purple and cream colored flowers. I gave her a little wave before looking back at my fiancé.

“Now, we have a few readings. The first one is letter from Paul to the Corinthians which Alice will be reading. Alice?”

“Thank you,” Alice murmured, taking a piece of paper from behind her bouquet. “’Love is patient, love is kind and is not jealous; love does not brag and is not arrogant, does not act unbecomingly; it does not seek its own, is not provoked, does not take into account a wrong suffered, does not rejoice in unrighteousness, but rejoices with the truth;  
bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things’.”

“Thank you, Alice,” the officiant smiled. “The second reading is an anonymous quote that Emmett will share.”

Emmett nodded, pulling out his notecard from inside of his tuxedo jacket. “’Sooner or later we begin to understand that love is more than verses on valentines, and romance in the movies. We begin to know that love is here and now, real and true, the most important thing in our lives. For love is the creator of our favorite memories, and the foundation of our fondest dreams. Love is a promise that is always kept, a fortune that can never be spent, a seed that can flourish in even the most unlikely of places. And this radiance that never fades, this mysterious and magical joy, is the greatest treasure of all -- one known only by those who love’. I love you both.”

“That was beautiful, Emmett,” I whispered. “When you said you had something … wow!”

Emmett blushed, kissing me on the cheek before giving Edward an awkward hug since he wouldn’t release my hands. We settled back in front of the officiant as he prattled on about marriage, working collaboratively, having fun and loving each other every day. He smiled softly at both of us before looking out to our guests. “Edward and Bella wanted to write their own vows, but it just snuck up on them.” There were a few snickers. It had been true. I had planned on writing my vows but having a baby put a kink in my plans. Edward was swamped with school. “With all that they had endured this year, it’s okay. We’ll let it slide. This time.”

“Thanks,” Edward laughed, squeezing my hands.

“So, after meeting with them, I came up with vows that would seemed to fit them. Bella, please repeat after me. I promise to be your lover, companion and friend …”

“Edward, I promise to be your lover, companion and friend …”

“Your partner in parenthood …”

“Your ally in conflict …”

“Your greatest fan and your toughest adversary …”

“Your comrade in adventure …”

“Your student and your teacher …”

“Your consolation in disappointment …”

“Your accomplice in mischief …”

“This is my sacred vow to you, my equal in all things. All things.”

I was a sobbing mess after I said that. Edward had tears in his eyes as well, wiping my face with his thumbs and whispering his love for me. This officiant was awesome. He captured our personalities perfectly.  Turning to my fiancé, he had Edward repeat the same thing to me and he struggled to get through it, just like I did.

“May I have the rings?”

“Oh! Right. My other big job,” Emmett laughed. He reached into his pocket and handed the box to the officiant. “They should both be in there. I took my job as ring bearer very seriously.”

“Thank you, Emmett,” chuckled the officiant. He took out Edward’s wedding band. It was a platinum ring with black cherry wood and turquoise inlaid into the metal. “A ring is a fitting symbol for a wedding promise. It is a circle with no beginning and no end: Love without an end is what we hope to achieve in marriage. As this ring is placed upon your finger, remember that it is your love for each other that brought you here, and it is love that will guide you down the path of your future. Bella, please take this ring and repeat after me: Edward, I give you this ring as a symbol of our marriage, for today and tomorrow, and for all the days to come.”

I repeated after him, pushing the ring onto Edward’s hand and kissing his knuckle sweetly.

“Edward, please take this ring and repeat after me: Bella, I give you this ring as a symbol of our marriage, for today and tomorrow and for all the days to come.” Edward did the same, his voice thick with emotion. Once he pushed my ring onto my finger, he went in for a kiss. “Ahh, not yet.”

“Come on,” Edward pouted, earning a few laughs.

“Let me announce you first.” Edward gestured for him to continue, but I could tell he was anxious to kiss me. Hell, so was I. He smelled so good and looked so happy. “It is my greatest pleasure to pronounce you husband and wife. You may _now_ kiss your bride.”

“Woo hoo!” Edward whooped, taking a step forward and cupping my face in his hands. “I love you, Isabella Cullen.”

“I love you more,” I whispered back before his lips covered mine, massaging and claiming me. My arms snaked up his sides, twining my fingers into his thick, soft hair. Edward’s tongue slid between my lips and he dipped me briefly as our friends and family applauded wildly.

“For the first time, I’d like to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Edward and Isabella Cullen!”

The string quartet began playing Bruno Mars’ “Marry You” morphing into “Just the Way You Are.” We walked down the aisle and directly to one the gazebos that had been decorated using our flowers and colors. The music was still going and we heard our family begin milling about. Edward and I were encased in a bubble, staring into each other’s eyes. “We did it,” I breathed, smiling widely as my fingers traced his jaw. “I never imagined it happening, but we’re married.”

“Word cannot describe what I’m feeling, Bella,” he murmured, kissing my forehead, then my nose and ending on my mouth. His lips barely brushed mine. It was so soft, like an angel’s kiss. His hands moved up my arms and his fingertips glided up my neck before they took purchase of my face and angled my neck. He deepened our kiss, his tongue claiming me slowly and deeply. I moaned quietly, my hands tightening in his hair. Our tongue danced, twisted in each other’s mouths, tasting every inch. My body was vibrating with excitement, needing to be closer to my _husband._ “Hmmmm, Mrs. Cullen, we need to stop.”

I pouted as I pulled back, breathing heavily and saddened that our kiss ended. “Don’t pout, Mrs. Cullen. We’ll kiss more, but if we’d continue, things would have happened and I don’t want to consummate our marriage with an audience.” He glanced over his shoulder where are our wedding party was congregated. “I want to take my time with you, worshiping your body like it deserves, in the privacy of our honeymoon suite.”

“Oh, God, yes,” I breathed, kissing him again. He wrapped his arms around me, lifting me off the ground and holding me tightly against his body. We got lost in each other again until Peter cleared his throat.

“I’m not shooting a porno, kids. You want to have pictures that you can show your daughter, your grandkids,” Peter teased. “Come on. We’ve got some great light. Your guests are going to the cocktail hour while I turn you two into supermodels.”

We walked back to the altar. Peter was amazing as he took our photos, giving them a posed look, but also making sure that some were candid, natural. After an hour or so, Peter said that the light was no longer ideal and released us to go to the cocktail hour. He trailed behind us, still snapping photos as we arrived at the outdoor patio that had some heaters, fire pits and twinkle lights all around. Edward and I wandered around, thanking everyone for coming and chatting with people who had arrived late last night or early this morning. Some quiet jazz music was playing and it was a perfect evening.

Around five, the wedding party was let into the small ballroom so we could see everything. The decorations were elegant, fun and vibrant. The walls were draped with chiffon with purple, orange, red and teal up-lighting. The tables were adorned with various table-scapes, using the same colors as the flowers in my bouquet. Edward and I were seated in the front, right next to a window on a raised dais. Our wedding party was just below us. Off to the side, we had a DJ and he was finishing with his set up.

Peter snuck in and was taking photos of the ballroom, focusing on the finer details, like the flowers, the table settings, the lights and the décor. He also got a few of me and Edward, sharing a quiet moment before we were to be called in after our guests were seated.

A few moments later, we disappeared out into the tasting room where we had gotten ready. While we were in there, the nanny who was watching Marie for the evening brought her in before she was to go to bed. Edward and I spent a few quiet moments, cuddling and loving up on our daughter. Peter caught every moment of that special time before she was whisked away.

The DJ’s loud booming voice announced that everyone needed to take their spots so the wedding party can be introduced. As they were moving to their seats, American Author’s “Best Day of my Life” piped through the speakers. By the time we got to the first chorus, the wedding coordinator moved us to the entrance and the DJ announced Leah and Jasper. Based off the crowd’s reaction, they did some dance and settled into their seats. The second chorus, Emmett and Alice were announced. At the beginning of the bridge, the lights were dimmed and the DJ asked everyone to stand for the bride and groom. “And now, for the first time, celebrating their marriage, put your hands together for Mr. and Mrs. Edward and Isabella Cullen!”

Edward took my hand and we walked into the ballroom as the final chorus began. Edward pulled me into his arms and we danced happily as the song got louder. As the song came to an end, Edward spun me and dipped me deeply. I laughed as his lips found my neck, kissing me sweetly. There was a thunderous applause as Edward righted me. We kissed since someone started hitting their glass with their fork. Edward was beaming goofily before he pressed his lips to mine. I kept it chaste, much to Edward’s chagrin. He tugged on my hand and we went to sit at our table.

Dinner was delicious, if not more so than the tasting. I think I enjoyed it so much since I was starving. I hadn’t really eaten anything since the few nibbles I had this morning. We struggled to get our meals into our mouths, though. Emmett was having way too much fun leading the crowd in getting us to kiss. After the tenth interruption. Edward threw a roll at his best friend’s head. Emmett stopped and we got through the main course without any more smooching. Well, demanded smooching. We still kissed, but it was on our terms.

After dinner, we went down the wedding cake. It was a beautiful cake that looked almost too fancy to eat. Edward and I held a large knife, pushing down through the fondant. We cut a small piece and split it in half. Edward fed me first with a tenderness that almost caused my heart to explode out of my chest. “It’s my job to care for you and our peanut. I will always do that for you first, Bella. I promise you.”

_Gah!_

I fed him next, treating him as wonderfully as he did. However, when I felt his tongue on my fingertips, I about melted. My mind had gone to Pervy-Land and I was imagining that tongue between my legs. My libido had returned with a vengeance. My panties flooded with desire. Edward chuckled darkly as my hand was hovering in front of his mouth. “I lost you, love. Are you okay?” he asked, bringing my hand and kissing my wrist.

“Tongue,” I whimpered.

“Hmmm, you’ll get that later, Mrs. Cullen. It’s my solemn vow,” he purred, pulling me out onto the dance floor for our first dance as husband and wife. We chose a song that wasn’t necessarily a wedding song but it fit our personalities and our ordeals that we had overcome this year. “Wonderwall” by Oasis was one of my favorite songs and the lyrics just made sense to me. The quiet acoustic guitar began and Edward pulled me into his arms. This song talked about struggles and losing so much, but finding love and that _one_ person who could love you, _save you._

 _Today is gonna be the day_  
That they're gonna throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you gotta do  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do, about you now

 _Back beat, the word was on the street_  
That the fire in your heart is out  
I'm sure you've heard it all before  
But you never really had a doubt  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do about you now

 _And all the roads we have to walk are winding_  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding  
There are many things that I  
Would like to say to you but I don't know how

_Because maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me  
And after all, you're my wonderwall_

_Today was gonna be the day_  
But they'll never throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you're not to do  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do, about you now

 _And all the roads that lead you there are winding_  
And all the lights that light the way are blinding  
There are many things that I  
Would like to say to you but I don't know how

_I said maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me  
And after all, you're my wonderwall_

_I said maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me  
And after all, you're my wonderwall_

_I said maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me_  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
You're gonna be the one that saves me

Edward’s quiet voice sang to me as the chorus faded away. He kissed me gently, smiling warmly at me as the DJ asked for Esme and Charlie to come out to the dance floor. For the combined dance for mother/son and father/daughter, we went traditional and chose “I’ll Be” by Edwin McCain. Charlie and I swayed awkwardly since Charlie was _not_ a dancer by any stretch of the imagination. However, it was nice to have my father with me and from the strength with which he was holding me, he loved me so much. As we were dancing, the DJ called out the rest of the wedding party. They came out and joined us in dancing. However, Jasper was dancing with Alice while Emmett swayed with Leah. The song ended and the dance floor was opened up to everyone. Pharrell William’s “Happy” filled the speakers and we all danced, shimmying and shaking to the music.

I never had so much fun. I’d been to numerous weddings as a photographer and a few as a bridesmaid, but they were boring compared to our wedding. In addition to fun music, delicious food and amazing decorations, we had a candied apple bar, a trick-or-treat bar and photo booth. Edward and I spent a fair amount of time in the photo booth with various people and we had so many new memories created.

Halfway through the reception, the DJ called us up to do the bouquet and garter toss. For the bouquet toss, I chose “We Run the World (Girls).” I picked up the toss bouquet and waved it enticingly to the single women on the dance floor. With a wink, I turned around, tossing it behind me. Charlotte caught the bouquet, grinning evilly as she looked directly Peter. He blushed, snapping her photo. Edward’s music, “Another One Bites the Dust,” came on. He took my hand, spinning me and sitting me onto a waiting chair. The single guys took their spots behind my husband. Charlotte was taking pictures as Peter waited for the garter. Edward gave me a seductive waggle of his brows before ducking under my skirt. His warm hands slid up my leg and he grazed his fingers along the seam where my thigh reached my body. I shuddered and he tugged my blue garter off my leg. With a swivel of his hips, he turned around, shooting the garter behind him. The garter smacked Jacob in the face but Peter swiped it as it bounced off.

We took a picture with Peter and Charlotte and then spent the rest of the wedding on the dance floor, having a wonderful time. Shortly after midnight, the lights came up. Edward and I were slightly tipsy, which made both of us pretty handsy. Esme, Carlisle, Alice and Charlie pushed us toward our suite. We didn’t argue, anxious to spend time as husband and wife. I went to walk to our room, but Edward tugged on my hand. “Alice and Jasper are staying with Marie in our room. We’ve got something a little more _private_.” He led me outside and to a tiny cottage on the south side of the property. It was just opposite from where the altar was located. Once we reached the cottage, Edward swept me in his arms.

“Edward!” I gasped. “You’ll hurt yourself.”

“Bella, I’m fine,” he murmured. “Molly told me that I’m pretty much 100% healed. It’s been too long since I’ve held you in my arms like this, Mrs. Cullen. Besides, it’s customary for a husband to carry his bride over the threshold. Reach inside my pocket.” I slipped my fingers inside and found a set of keys. I opened the door and Edward carried me inside to the cottage. He didn’t put me down, but held me closer as he carried me through seating area to the bedroom.

“Oh, my,” I gasped when I saw the bedroom. All around, on the flat surfaces, were candles. The bed was large, white and fluffy. Surrounding the bed was some mosquito netting. It was incredibly romantic, but sensual and sexy. “This is …”

“About to get rumpled,” he growled, his nose running up and down my neck. His large hands wrapped around my waist as his lips found the soft spot behind my ear. I had removed my veil after our first dance. Edward was able to kiss my neck, unencumbered by my veil. “You smell so good, Bella. I’ve missed you so much. I’ve missed touching you.”

“Edward,” I moaned, my head falling back to his shoulder. We had explored our bodies, but hadn’t made love. Mainly, it was me pleasuring him, but we had slowly rebuilt some of the intimacy we had lost because of his injury and the birth of our child. Tonight, though, I was ready and desperate to feel him. “I need you, baby.”

“You have me, Mrs. Cullen,” he whispered. “You will always have me.” His fingers reached the top of my dress, unbuttoning the top of it and lowering the zipper of my dress. I felt immediate comfort. The boning of the dress was cutting into my sides. His fingertips grazed down my back as he opened my dress, pushing it over my shoulders. His lips moved down my back, kissing every inch of available skin. He pushed the bodice of my dress off my body. His arms snaked around me, touching my stomach and gliding his fingers up to cup my breasts. I gasped when I felt his strong hands on my skin. “Fuck, Bella. You’re skin feels like satin.” He squeezed my breasts gently.

I rolled my hips and my dress slid down my body. I turned around, looking into my husband’s fiery eyes. I tugged on his tie, loosening it and tossing it behind me. I made quick work of his shirt buttons, pushing the shirt and suit jacket over his shoulders. He was standing in a white t-shirt and tuxedo pants while I was in a pair of nude, lacy panties. I licked my lips, tugging his t-shirt out of his pants. He raised his arms as I pulled it off his body. I kissed his chest, focusing my attention on the skin above his heart.

He bent down, picking me up. My legs wrapped around his waist and he carried me to the bed, tossing me in the center. The sheets and comforter shifted. “Hmmm, rumpled,” Edward snickered. He kissed my lips, forcing my arms above my head. He moved down my body and reached my breasts, wrapping his lips around my nipples. He groaned when he tasted my skin but stopped abruptly. He turned me on my side, his fingers tracing the ink along my ribs. The same ink that his coworkers had permanently etched into their skin, but it was subtly different. I had the date of our wedding added along with the phrase, “I married my hero.”

“I told you I got some ink,” I giggled, my hands lowering and tangling into his hair.

“Fuck,” Edward moaned. “Bella, when did you get this done?”

“One day when Esme volunteered to watch Marie. Kate came with me since she was the one who arranged the rest of the tattoos. I knew I wanted the same thing, but added our wedding date and that statement,” I smiled. He looked up at me, his eyes filled with desire. He crashed his lips to mine, his tongue sliding into my mouth. He rolled us so I was perched on his lap. His fingertips perfectly traced the ink on my ribs. He kissed me, moving his mouth down my body.

“The love I feel for you,” he whispered against my skin. “I never want to be without you. I’m so lucky that you’re mine. You’re my wife. The mother to my child. Let me make love to you.”

“Please,” I whispered, taking his face in my hands. He growled, rolling us back onto the bed and kissing down my body. He paid special attention to my tattoo, licking and growling against it. He kissed further down my body and reached my panties. I stiffened, afraid that he’d be sickened by my scar. He pulled on them. I raised my hips and he removed my panties. His hand ran down the midline of my body. I arched my back, reveling in his soft touch. He spread my legs, staring into my eyes. He leaned forward and pressed soft, sweet kisses along the incision where I had my C-section. He was almost reverent as he paid homage to my scar that gave us our daughter. With another gaze up to me, he shimmied and ran his tongue along my slit. “Oh, SHIT!” I screamed.

He chuckled darkly, his tongue swirling along my sex. His fingers were teasing me, but never entering me. I was so wet from his ministrations and I was so close to coming. Our prolonged separation had made me extra sensitive. The last time I had any sort of sexual contact was that hot night where Edward ran his experiment. Edward was kissing my sex greedily, keeping my folds separated with his fingers. His tongue flicked my clit, each movement making my body quake with anticipation.

“You taste so good, Mrs. Cullen,” Edward purred against me. “I want to taste you as you come. I want your sweet pussy to pulsate all around my tongue.”

“Edward,” I choked out. “Please? I need you … God, don’t stop!” He growled, licking me with renewed fervor. He twisted his tongue inside of me as his fingers circled my clit. I was bucking my hips wildly. Torrents of pleasure were crashing over me. With a scream, I threw my head back and allowed my orgasm to zip through me. I collapsed against the bed, my body still quaking with residual aftershocks from my orgasm. Edward crawled up my body and I felt his warmth against me. He was naked.

“Are you okay?” he asked his fingers tracing my face.

“Hmmmm, yeah,” I answered, looking up at him. “Are you?”

“I’m about to explode with anticipation of being inside of you, but I’m perfectly fine,” he said, barely kissing my lips. “Can I make love to my wife?”

“Please,” I murmured, pulling him down to me and hooking my leg over his body. He moaned as he nestled in the cradle of my thighs. His hardness was trapped between us and I wanted it. I needed him. I wanted us to share one body. Our relationship didn’t necessarily focus on the physical, but it did help us reconnect, making us more intimate. He rolled his hips, teasing me with his erection. “Edward, I need you inside! Please!”

“Eyes on me, Bella,” he whispered as he reached between us and lined up his cock with my entrance. “Squeeze my hand and let me know if I hurt you. I don’t want to hurt you.” Our eyes connected and he slowly inched inside, filling me and stretching me with his arousal. It was uncomfortable because he was so big and my muscles were unused to the intrusion. However, I felt at home once he was fully seated inside. My heart was stammering against my ribs. “I love you, my Bella.”

“I love you so much, Edward,” I whispered, a lone tear slipping out of my eye. He smiled crookedly, kissing my tears away before he started rolling his hips slowly and filling me over and over again. _Fuck, he feels so good. Why did I push him away? Why did I stop this?_ Oh, right. The fear that he’d hate your body. Obviously, he didn’t. His rock hard cock was filling me to the point of madness. He kissed me deeply, his hands clasped with mine as he sinuously thrust in and out. I moaned, tilting my pelvis up and needing more. Edward growled, leaning back slightly and moving one of my legs, crossing it over my body. It gave him a different angle and tightened everything around him. He swiveled his hips harder, causing me to grunt with each movement. “Fuck, like that, Edward.”

“Hmmmm, my wife has got such a dirty mouth,” he growled, his body glistening with sweat and his muscles rippling under his flushed skin. “I do, too. Your pussy is so tight around me like this, Bella. It feels so fucking good while I’m filling you with my cock.”

“Holy hell,” I moaned, looking up at my sexy husband as he pounded into me. He eventually moved me and I was on my knees. He was balls-deep inside, making my insides do an Irish jig. “Edward, I’m going to … FUCK! I’m coming!”

“I can feel it, Bella,” he said, his lips dragging along my spine as his fingers found my clit, rubbing it furiously. “Your sweet little pussy is pulsing around me. Fuck!” With a groan, his movements became jerkier. He was close, too. I sobbed as my release exploded, causing stars to erupt behind my eyes. With a loud, primal yell, Edward’s movements stopped abruptly as I felt him release inside of me. He collapsed next to me, spooning his muscular body around me. “Wow …” he panted.

“Uh huh,” I responded, turning around and placing my head on his chest. “Wow. How long was it?”

“Us having sex? Not long enough,” he chuckled, kissing my forehead. “Since we had sex? Like actual sex? Um, February? I think?”

“If we have to think, it’s been too long,” I said, kissing his jaw. He smiled down at me. “Today has been a dream, Edward. I can’t believe that we’re here and that we’re married.”

“Believe it, Bella. We have our fairy tale. We have our happily ever after,” he murmured. “I love you, wife.”

“I love you, hubby,” I snickered. He kissed me softly, holding me to his body. “And I don’t want to think of it as a happily ever after. That implies an ending. The happiness is just beginning.”

“I love that, Mrs. Cullen,” he smiled. “Now, let’s get some sleep. You wore me out, woman.”

“I could say the same for you, Dr. Cullen. But, the best is yet to come.”

**A/N: And they’re married. We have a few things to wrap up before the epilogue. So, one more real chapter and then the epi. Pictures (lots and lots of them) are on my tumblr and blogs (links for those are on my profile.) Pervy pic teaser are on my tumblr exclusively. You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation or on twitter: tufano79. Leave me some lovin! I’ll see you on the flipside!**

 

 


	174. Chapter 174

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex.**

**Chapter 174**

**BPOV**

Edward and I took a nap before we had round two. He woke me up with kisses all over my body and brought me to new heights with his tongue. After round two, we took a bath since we were both sweaty and I had to take down my hair. The bobby pins were giving me a headache. Edward took great pleasure in finding every one in the bath tub before washing my hair with some tropical scented shampoo.

Edward and I went back to bed and slept until his cell phone rang from his tuxedo pants that were on the floor. “It’s the day after our wedding. Can’t they let us fucking sleep?” he grumbled, finding his phone and glaring at it. His hair was standing up on end and his face was creased with pillow lines. “Fucking Harold. I’m ignoring him.”

“Wasn’t he at the wedding?” I asked, yawning and snuggling against Edward’s chest. “I could have sworn I saw him doing shots with Emmett.”

“He was at the wedding …” The phone rang again. “Oh, for the love. WHAT?!” I giggled. “Harold. Don’t make me drag my naked ass out of my honeymoon suite to kick you the nuts.”

“Oh, God!” I laughed, covering my face with a pillow. Edward tickled me.

“No, Harold. We are not spending today going over anything related to medical school. I have three days to be a husband to my wife. Do you know that means? I’m fucking her. Balls deep. In fact, I’m inside her now.”

“Yes, baby! Harder, Edward,” I moaned.

“You call me again and I will seriously maim you with my dick,” Edward growled. “I’ll see you on Wednesday. Not before.” He ended the call and turned off the phone. He tossed it onto the floor and groaned. “I swear to God, that boy is going to be the death of me.”

“What did he want?” I asked, moving so I was perched on Edward’s lap. I rolled my hips, feeling Edward twitch against my ass.

“I don’t know and I don’t care because my wife is giving me a great show. Are you going to fuck me?” he asked, waggling his brows.

I smiled, grasping his hardness and sliding down his length. “Does that answer your question?” The phone call from Harold was quickly forgotten as we got lost in each other for the third time.

However, we did get dressed after that to get some food and spend time with our family before they drove back to Chicago. I also needed to see my baby girl. Despite the fact that Edward and I got our _swerve_ on, I felt like a lousy mother, more focused on my libido than the needs of my child.

“Bella, stop,” Edward said, cupping my chin as he forced me to look up at him. We were dressed in jeans and sweaters since the weather had changed overnight. “Our baby is the most important person in our lives but that doesn’t mean that we get to neglect each other. Don’t fret about taking these few days for us.”

“I know. I’m sorry. We need to nurture our relationship just like we nurture our baby,” I said, hugging him close. “Come on. They are eating brunch in the tasting room and planning on leaving in an hour or so.” Edward nodded and tugged on a hat since his hair was a lost cause. We went to the tasting room and were the recipients of hugs, kisses and inappropriate comments. _Thanks, Emmett._ I went directly to Alice and picked up my daughter from her arms. Marie giggled as I spun her around, holding her tightly against my body. Edward joined us, pretending to eat Marie’s foot and then kissing her belly.

“I’ll go make us a plate, Bella. You sit and snuggle with our peanut,” Edward said, kissing my temple.

“Has she eaten?” I asked Alice.

“She wouldn’t take the bottle,” Alice shrugged. “Well, not from me. She ate a little for Esme but not the whole thing.”

I nodded and removed my sweater. Finagling, I got Marie up to my breast. She latched on easily and sucked like a pro. “You just wanted Mommy, didn’t you?” I asked. Marie’s hands clenched and released as she nursed from me.

“So, Bella, now that we’re done with your wedding. I could use your help for mine,” Alice said.

“I’ll do what I can, but I’m still on maternity leave,” I whispered, running my hands over Marie’s body and memorizing her form pressed to me. “What are you thinking? When?”

“Well, since our wedding is scheduled for the summer, I’d like to go to Pedro’s shop for some dress shopping sometime around Thanksgiving. And we can sketch out your dress as my matron of honor,” Alice squealed.

“Alice, I love you, but I need some time. I just had my own wedding. I need a few months of _quiet_ , you know?” I said. “The past year has been hellacious.”

“Okay, but I do need your help. I trust you, Bella,” Alice smiled.

Edward came back with a piled plate of food. He fed me morsels from the plate while I nursed Marie. He was incredibly sweet, caressing my cheek or squeezing my knee with each bite. Marie finished nursing and Edward expertly took her, burping her. I rearranged myself and put my sweater back on so I could eat my meal. Edward held our baby as she sat around, looking at everybody. As we were sitting there, a nerdy man came up to Edward. “Edward?”

“Harold,” Edward bristled. Marie whimpered, feeling my husband’s agitation. I took her from him, cradling her so she could fall asleep. “You do realize that you were invited to my wedding. Remember my wife? The woman that I love more than my own life. Oh, and my daughter? I’m not thinking about med school.”

“I know. I’m sorry. My girlfriend, who couldn’t make it, but she did ask me to give you this.” He handed Edward a large box. Edward put it on the floor and waited for Harold to continue. “Anyway, my girlfriend said that it was inappropriate of me to call you this morning. I apologize and I hope you forgive me. I forget that the world doesn’t revolve around med school or classes or um, yeah.”

“I forgive you, Harold, but you need to relax. You relaxed last night,” Edward sighed.

“Nice job doing the Cha Cha Slide,” I smiled, giggling quietly.

“Thank you, Mrs. Cullen,” he blushed. “Anyway, I’ll see you on Wednesday. I’m heading back to Chicago with Abby and Julian. Congratulations.” He stumbled away.

“Do I even want to know what’s in here?” Edward asked.

“God, he’s so …” Alice muttered.

“Needy,” Edward deadpanned. “He’s a brilliant guy but has no self-confidence. He feels like he needs to get my approval for everything, like my word is law or something.”

“He looks up to you,” I said.

“But, we’re both first year medical students. I’m not better or worse than him,” Edward shrugged. “Harold is just weird.”

“So, do you two have anything planned while you have a few days to yourselves?” Jasper asked.

“We’re playing it by ear,” I smiled, nudging Edward with my shoulder. Edward gave me a coy little grin. We both knew that we weren’t going to spend much time outside of the little cottage or fully clothed once our family left. It was our opportunity to bond as husband and wife. It was much needed and I was anxious for it to continue.

“They’re having sex, Jasper. Come on,” Alice laughed. “Look at them. They’re practically undressing each other with their eyes. Plus, we’ve already seen Bella’s tit.”

“I was breast feeding, you dork,” I deadpanned. They teased us until they packed up to go. We got hugs, kisses and well-wishes as everyone left. My heart shattered a little bit when Esme and Carlisle drove away with Marie, but Edward said that we could talk to her every night and that our relationship, just like our daughter, needed nurturing. The goofball was using my own words to assuage my guilt for wanting to make love to my husband.

After we opened up Harold’s present. “A pair of monkey bookends? What the hell?” Edward grumbled. “That guy is fucking odd.”

“According to the card, they were made by his girlfriend,” I snorted. “Think of it this way, a white elephant gift.”

“Right now, I want to forget about Harold and everything else. I want to make love to my wife,” Edward growled, putting the bookends into the box. He scooped me up, tossing me over his shoulder and carried me to the bedroom.

And we did make love. The remaining time we spent at the chateau was spent naked or nearly naked. There was no part of that cottage that was left untouched by our naked bodies. I was contorted in so many positions. It was like Edward read the Kama Sutra in his med school courses. Each position brought me higher and higher. And each time we made love, I grew more comfortable with my husband. I didn’t feel fat, flabby or unwomanly. Edward’s heated gaze made me feel desired, loved, wanted and needed.

Early Tuesday morning, we drove back to Chicago. Edward had to finish his assignments for his classes that were starting on Wednesday. I drove the first part of the drive. We stopped outside of Holland, Michigan for some breakfast and he took over the rest of the drive. We got back to Chicago at around three, even with picking up our daughter at Carlisle and Esme’s. Back at our house, I started some laundry and played with our daughter while Edward worked on his assignments.

The next few months were quiet for me, thankfully. My husband, on the other hand, was bogged down with school. In addition to his classes, he also had to complete clinical hours at the University of Chicago Hospitals. The hours he was working were insane, really. It was only going to get more hectic as his schooling continued. I barely saw him and was so grateful once his winter break rolled around. My overworked husband was sicker than a dog and needed a break. He even went so far as blocking Harold’s phone number during the three weeks he had off around Christmas and New Year’s. 

At Edward’s suggestion, we held off putting up our Christmas decorations until he was able to help us. We wanted to make Marie’s first Christmas special. So, we got a real tree. Edward bought so many ornaments to commemorate her first Christmas, including a Swarovski crystal swan ornament to remind Marie of her mother’s maiden name. We also got the Swarovski annual snowflake ornaments, beginning a new tradition. Also, we told our family that we’d celebrate Christmas with them, but we wanted Christmas Eve on our own, with Charlie, who had finally moved into townhouse in nearby Glenview.

After we ate dinner on Christmas Eve, we were snuggled in the family room. Marie was on the floor, rolling around on the colorful blanket with Edward. “How’s the house, Dad?” I asked. “Are you all settled?”

“A few more boxes left, but I’m nearly done,” Charlie said. He moved across country just after Thanksgiving. His house took a while to sell in Forks, but once it did, he moved almost immediately. He found a job as a detective in Glenview. I was surprised that he got a job so easily, but his resume spoke for itself. “I’ve had some help when I wasn’t working.”

“Help?” I asked, sipping my coffee.

“Um, yeah. At your wedding, I was talking with Leah and Seth’s mom, Sue. She was really nice and we exchanged phone numbers. We’ve been talking and spending a great deal of time together,” Charlie responded, his skin turning a bright red.

“Dad, are you dating her?” I sang. His blush deepened and he ducked his head. “Dad! That’s awesome!!!”

“Really? You’re not upset?” he asked.

“No! Dad, you deserve a lot happiness and it’s about time you got it,” I smiled, hugging him.

“And Sue is amazing,” Edward smiled. “She used to come and spoil us with her amazing cooking at the firehouse. On top of that, she is a genuinely wonderful person. Everyone at the house loved her and we all rallied when she lost her husband. Seth and Leah had just moved here, starting their candidacy at the firehouse. That was a few months after I started.”

“She told me about how you all took care of her,” Charlie chuckled. “But, I’m overflowing with happiness. Ever since you came back into my life, Bella, I’ve felt complete. I am sorry for not fighting for you when my relationship with Renee ended. But, I've got my daughter back. I love you so much, Bella. On top of having you, I have a wonderful son and the sweetest granddaughter. My relationship with Sue is a bonus.”

“So, when is Sue moving in?” I quipped.

“Hey, now,” Charlie laughed.

We stayed up for a few more hours and went to sleep just before midnight. The next morning, we had breakfast and went over to Carlisle and Esme’s before we went to church. After the service, we opened presents. Almost everything was for Marie. She was totally spoiled with toys, books, and clothes. We enjoyed a late lunch, early dinner with our family. We left after that so we could pack for our family honeymoon, leaving early tomorrow morning to fly down to St. Lucia. We worked diligently, packing our summer clothes for our tropical honeymoon. As we were packing, Edward gave me my Christmas present. I had given Edward his present in front of his family: a personalized medical gab and stethoscope.

“A year ago, you made me the happiest man in the world when you said yes to me,” he whispered, handing me a sleek black leather box. “This year has been filled with tragedy but so many wonderful joys as well. We got married. We have a beautiful daughter and a wonderful future ahead of us. I never imagined that I’d find such a wonderful woman, but truly, you are an angel sent down to me.”

“Edward, you’re the angel,” I whispered, kissing him sweetly. “And my hero, too.”

He blushed, pushing the box further into my hands. I opened it and saw the most gorgeous diamond pendant. It was a large round diamond with two rows of diamonds surrounding it. “It’s a halo setting. Only appropriate for my own personal angel,” Edward whispered, putting it around my neck. “I love you, Mrs. Cullen.”

“I love you, too,” I whispered, kissing him gently. “It makes my present seem kind of lame.”

“No, it doesn’t. I love the bag. My messenger bag was on its last limb,” Edward snickered. “Now, let’s finish packing so we can enjoy our honeymoon.”

“Only if you let me thank you properly once we get into our rental property,” I purred.

“Naked thank you?” Edward asked, his eyes darkening.

“What better way to do the thanking?” I giggled breathily. He growled, pinching his nose. I laughed, dancing to finish packing our clothes. We went to bed and Edward couldn’t wait to get his thanks. We made love well into the night, which made getting up early the next morning a struggle.

The flight was uneventful. Marie was shockingly well-behaved, only crying when began our descent into St. Lucia. When we got to the rental, we were introduced to the nanny who would watch Marie while we went out in the evening or anytime during the day. I knew that I didn’t want to be away from my daughter, but the freedom of the nanny made making our plans easier. However, our plan was to just relax and enjoy this vacation from real life.

We spent most of our days just reading, snuggling, hanging out by the pool and making love. Edward and I varied our time away from Marie. One day, we’d go out for lunch and some shopping. The next day, we’d go out for dinner. The one night that the nanny expected to work but didn’t have to was New Year’s Eve. We knew we didn’t want to go out, but wanted to just celebrate the New Year with each other and our baby.

As 2015 changed to 2016, Edward and I made love, welcoming in the New Year the most amazing way. With love, sweet caresses and orgasms. I was never more grateful that Marie started sleeping through the night, only getting up around five because she needed her diaper changed.

We spent one more day on the island, flying back on January 2nd. It was sad to leave our tropical getaway to fly home to a frigid Chicago, covered with a half foot of a snow. As we rode back to our home in a limo that Emmett got for us for Christmas. I was leaning against my husband as he made silly at Marie. She was overtired and a bit weepy.

“I’m not ready to go back to real life,” I sighed.

“I’m not ready to deal with Harold,” Edward snickered. “But, I’m excited about my classes this quarter.” I kissed his arm, happy about his enthusiasm for his new career. “You seem preoccupied, Bella. Is everything alright?”

“Just thinking. About my own career,” I shrugged.

“Yeah. I was wondering what you’d be doing?” he said, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. “Are you going to rebuild the office?”

“I don’t think so. With what Sheila did, I don’t think I could really trust anyone to work with them. Peter and I got to talking one day while you were at school and we decided to run an internet business for photography and graphic design. He’s close by and we can use the office I have in the lowest level of the house as our ‘office’ if we have clients that need to meet us face to face.”

“You feel comfortable bringing in strangers into our home?” Edward questioned.

“Well, not really. The nice thing is that the door to the entertainment room is lockable and we have an entrance on the street level,” I explained. “I’ll have to do some minor renovations in the lower level, changing the bedroom into a waiting area. But, I not going to do as much as I did before. I’m going to keep my clients, but explain that I’m a mother first. It’s not like I need to make a ton of money. I just need to do something to keep my mind occupied and have adult interaction.”

“When do you want to start doing that?” he asked. “The renovation and the new business venture with Peter?”

“In earnest, probably in the summer time. We can do our separate things on our own. While we do that, the renovations can be done now. It’ll be hard, but I think it will work out for the best for me, Peter and the choices for our family,” I shrugged.

“That sounds awesome, Bella. Whatever you want to do, baby, I’ll support you. I’m so proud of you and I love you,” he whispered, kissing me softly.

“I love you, too,” I replied, wrapping my arms around his body.

“Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, we’re back at your home,” the driver said.

“Thank you,” Edward grinned. We got out of the car and Edward gave the driver a tip after he helped us unload our baggage into the family room. After he left, Edward turned on his phone and almost immediately, it began ringing. My cell phone started ringing, too and Marie started wailing. Our quiet honeymoon was now over and our real lives were beckoning.

However, it didn’t matter how busy we were because we were together. A family. We loved each other and that’s all that mattered to me. All I needed. All _we_ needed. In the chaos of our welcome home, I kissed my hero and I knew everything would be alright.

We’d always have fires to put out, but as a team, they would never be too overwhelming.

**A/N: This was kind of a pre-epilogue. The real epi is coming up next chapter. We’re going to check in our family in the future and wrap up a few more loose ends. What happened to Rose? Irina? Tanya? Did Emmett get his happily ever after? What about Jasper and Alice? And did Edward and Bella have any more children?**

**Pictures of Harold’s present, St. Lucia and Bella and Edward’s Christmas present to each other are on my blogs and tumblr. Links for them are on my profile. You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation and twitter: tufano79.**

**Leave me some!**

 

 

 


	175. Epilogue

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex.**

**I’m doing the author’s note up here. I want to thank all of you for sticking with me with this story. It took a year and a month to finish it and I’m very proud of it. I hope I did it justice. Thank you to Chandrakanta and FallingSnowWinter for their beautiful banners that they created for this story. Thank you to Kelly from TWCS for fixing the dates with my numerous updates. I kept her on her toes! Also, thank you to everyone who reviewed and supported me through this journey. This story means a lot to me since I honored my mother who passed away while I was writing this. Little Marie is written in her image and in her honor. I love you, Momma. I’ll be seeing you, you know where and when.**

**Now, some other info. Pictures for this chapter are on my blogs and tumblr (links for those are on my profile). You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation or on twitter: tufano79. I hope you enjoyed this and without further ado …**

**Chapter 175: Epilogue**

**EPOV**

_Ten Years Later_

“Dr. Cullen, we have an ambulance pulling up,” said one of the nurses, Bridget. “There was an apartment fire with a lot of smoke inhalation. A lot of kids.”

“Thanks, Bridget. I’ll be right there,” I said as I closed my laptop. I swung my white coat around my shoulders along with my stethoscope. I graduated top of my class in medical school, followed closely by Harold. However, his spot as salutatorian was because he latched on to me. Thankfully, he didn’t match at the same hospital that I did for our internship and residency. He was matched at a hospital in Milwaukee while I was matched at University of Chicago Hospitals. I wanted to work with kids and I got my dream.

I was working my way up the ranks as a pediatrician. I was a part of a medical office, an established group of doctors. We were a family practice, with a specialty of endocrinology and childhood diabetes. For now, I worked with the families who didn’t have any pressing medical issues, but I was a board certified pediatric endocrinologist. I also picked up a few shifts at the emergency room at the hospital to keep my skills sharp. Besides, my history as a firefighter gave me a unique view of the ER and kept me on my toes.

I reached the ambulance bay, smiling at one of my close friends and fellow doctor at the pediatrician’s office, Jared McNulty. “How many victims?”

“Three, maybe four,” Jared replied. “It’s one of those apartment buildings. I’m not sure how critical the kids are. Are you off after this?”

“Yeah. I have a date night with my girls,” I smiled. It was our anniversary tonight. Our anniversary of being husband and wife, becoming a family. We never did much for anniversaries, but we always did something as a family to celebrate our happy marriage. Though, I had something special planned for Bella tonight.

The ambulances pulled up and we put on our game faces. I took the ambulance from my old house, smiling when Angela and Leah hopped out. “Hey, guys. What do you we have?”

“Hey, Dr. C,” Leah smirked. “We’ve got a five year old boy who was found in a closet as they guys were doing their sweep. He hasn’t regained consciousness since we scooped him up.”

“Give me his vitals,” I barked as we rolled him into a trauma room. Angela rattled off his vital signs. He was tiny and not breathing on his own. He also had some burns along his back and legs since he was curled toward the wall of the closet, trying to get away from the fire. The burns weren’t severe, but they would require special care to minimize scarring. Another curveball was that the boy was deaf. I made sure I grabbed one of the many nurses who could sign so I could communicate with this little boy.

We worked on the boy and got him intubated. His lung function improved and he regained consciousness. Through the nurse, we discovered that his name was Nathan and he was really scared, worried about his mom and dad. I made some phone calls, finding out that his parents were brought to Northwestern Memorial and were fine, just suffering from minor smoke inhalation. They looked for Nate but because he was deaf, he didn’t respond to their frantic calls. I stayed until his parents arrived and Nate was admitted into the burn unit to get his burns addressed. He’d be in there for a couple of days, hopefully.

Before I left the hospital, I ran into Leah and Angela. “Hey, Edward. You’ve got to come to the firehouse. We got a new firetruck. It’s pretty sweet,” Leah smiled.

“I will definitely try,” I answered. “I still feel weird walking in there. You know?”

“Why? You’re still a part of the crew, Edward,” Angela argued. “You should not harbor any guilt.”

“I know, I know. But it’s hard not to,” I sighed.

“The house is definitely not the same without Garrett, but we all know he’s doing okay,” Leah murmured, rubbing my arm. "Come by. Please? I know for a fact that there will be a special guest there tonight and a few big announcements, too.”

“Let me see what my girls say and I’ll send you a text. Anyhow, I’m off,” I said, hugging both of them. I darted to the emergency room locker room and changed into my street clothes, removing the scrubs I wore. I ran my finger along the tattoo I got to honor my friend and former boss, Garrett, and more guilt filled my mind.

I was working an overnight shift in the ER during the third year of my residency. I was exhausted since I was pulling a double, covering for Jared, whose wife had a baby. While I was working, we got a call from Jessica, on the ambulance, saying that she was bringing in a firefighter who was gravely injured in a house fire. My heart was stammering as I waited in the ambulance bay for their arrival. Angela, Seth and Jessica poured out of the ambulance once they did, performing CPR on Garrett. I was the most senior member on staff on the floor at the time, so I took him into the trauma room. We worked on him for over an hour and half to stabilize him. He had numerous broken bones, burns and crush injuries from being caught in the flames, buried under a collapsed wall. He normally didn’t go into fires, but from what Seth told me, they were short a couple of guys and they needed the muscle.

Once he was stabilized, he was brought up to the OR to try and save his legs from the damage of the fire. However, the bones were shattered and he was so incredibly weak, the surgeon was afraid that he’d have to take the legs from just above the knee. I told Kate and she sobbed against me, clinging to my scrub top as she processed the news. I called Bella and asked her to come and sit with Kate, since they were very close. My wife came and offered Kate support and love while they performed the amputation of Garrett’s legs. He was placed in a medically induced coma for a week while his body healed. However, we were afraid that he wouldn’t wake up since his brain was deprived of oxygen.

I beat myself up for not working fast enough in the code. I hated myself for not being able to save his legs. I was terrified that he was going to have some brain damage because of the oxygen deprivation. When I wasn’t working, I was by his side and praying.

Almost two weeks after the sedation wore off, he started making purposeful movements. A week after that, he opened his eyes. We all waited and prayed for a miracle. Thankfully, we got one. Garrett’s brain wasn’t damaged. He had some problems with his memory but that was due more to a blow to his head than oxygen deprivation. However, he’d never work in the fire department again. I was the one who told him about the loss of his legs and he was angry, blaming me. It didn’t help my own guilt. He pushed me and everyone away as he healed. I didn’t hear from him or speak to him for over a year. I tried to, but he was too depressed and lost to even care. He and Kate even separated during that time.

One day, he showed up in the ER, standing on prosthetic limbs. I was working with a kid, who was just diagnosed with diabetes. In the doorway stood one of my closest friends, his eyes filled with trepidation and apology. I finished with my patient, leading Garrett to my office. We spent an hour catching up and then another hour apologizing to each other. Garrett was grateful that I was the one who saved his life but so sorry for pushing me away because it was my assessment that caused the surgeons to amputate his legs.

“Dr. Cullen?” Bridget chuckled. “You okay?”

“Sorry,” I said, pulling on my sweater. “I was totally spacing out.”

“Yeah and rubbing your tattoo,” she snickered. “Thinking about getting another one?”

“Hmmm, possibly,” I said. “I’ll see you next time I’m on shift.” I slung my bag over my shoulder and walked out to the el, hopping a train to get home. I rubbed the tattoo again. It was similar to the tattoo that Garrett and the rest of the guys got for me, with a badge and some flames behind it. However, I put a pair of prosthetic limbs behind his badge with the flames. He got a kick out of that, laughing at my weird sense of humor. Garrett now worked with Seth, Leah and Claire at Clear Waters, being a full-time bartender and manager of their establishment. It was also a famous fire department bar, filled with memorabilia from fallen firefighters, famous fires of the city and a brief history of the Chicago Fire Department.

I got home from the hospital and I snuck into the entertainment room. On the floor, I found my girls. I snuck in, picking up our newest addition, Amelia Grace Cullen. “Daddy!” she squealed, kicking her feet. I flipped my five year old down, ruffling her hair.

Leah volunteered to be a surrogate for me and Bella when we were talking about expanding our family. Leah loved us dearly and it was the _least_ she could do for her sister.

Charlie and Sue, Leah’s mother, got married on a whim in Vegas after a year of dating. They were happy, living in Charlie’s townhouse. He was promoted to captain of the Glenview police department shortly after their nuptials.

So, we went through in vitro, harvesting eggs from my wife, inseminating them with my sperm and implanting them into Leah. We went through two cycles before one took. Amelia Grace was born on January 1st, 2020, becoming the first baby born in Chicago that year.

We were trying for another baby with Leah as a surrogate, but we haven’t been as fortunate this time around.

Marie rolled her eyes as she hopped up, hugging me tightly. “Hey, Dad. Save anyone today?”

“A little boy who was as old as you, Amelia,” I said, ruffling her bright red hair. “He was caught in a fire, but I saved him. And I learned how to say something in sign language.”

“How?” Amelia asked, her brown eyes wide with wonder.

“The little boy, Nate, was deaf. He taught me how to say ‘I love you,’” I smiled, showing them my newfound talent. Amelia copied it, waving the sign in my face. I kissed her fingers, beaming at my daughter. “Now, where’s your mom?”

“In the computer room with Uncle Peter,” Marie answered. “They needed to finish that interactive website but something’s wrong with the code or something.”

“Yeah, I’ll never understand what your mother does,” I snorted. “Did you guys eat?”

“Not yet, Daddy. Mommy said we’re going out,” Amelia responded.

“Well, we are. Go put on some warm clothes. I think we’re going to the firehouse tonight,” I said, grinning crookedly.

“Yay!” Amelia squealed, bouncing off the couch and up to her room. Marie hugged me once more and followed her. I went downstairs to the bottom floor. Bella and Peter were both typing furiously and were concentrating on the screens in front of them.

I leaned against the door jamb for about five minutes before I cleared my throat. “You know, I just did an entire strip tease and you guys didn’t even blink,” I deadpanned.

“No, you didn’t,” Bella said, taking off her glasses. “Peter didn’t scream like a girl. He’d be blinded by your pastiness.”

“I don’t want to see the pastiness. NOOOOOOOOOOOOO pastiness,” Peter said, his nose wrinkled.

“I’m not that pasty and you love my pastiness,” I huffed.

“I do, but Peter doesn’t appreciate your pale, skinny ass like I do,” Bella smirked, getting up and from her seat. Her arms slid up mine before threading into my hair. With a gentle tug, she kissed me. “Hi, baby. I missed you.”

“I missed you, too,” I whispered back, brushing my lips with hers.

“Ugh! You two are disgusting,” Peter said, saving his work and shutting down his computer. “How is it that you are married for ten years and you’re still all _lovey dovey?_ I’ve been married for seven years and that shit went away after the first week.”

“That’s because Charlotte realized that you’re noxious, Peter,” Bella quipped. “Your ass should be labeled as a hazardous waste dump.”

“Don’t be hatin’,” Peter said, waggling his finger. “I have to let the fumes go because if they stayed inside it would squash my creativity.”

“You are so full of shit, Peter,” Bella laughed.

“No, he isn’t and that’s the problem,” I snickered.

“What? Edward never _farted_ in front of you? Never chucked a deuce?” Peter asked, arching a brow.

“We’re married. We know too much about each other. Hell, he wiped my ass after I had Marie,” Bella said, her own brow arching. “It hurt too much to bend.”

“That’s love, man. You went where no man has gone before,” Peter said, his voice reverent. “Okay, I’m going. I’m hopeful that a good night’s sleep will help us with this damn website. It was supposed to go live two days ago.”

“They should expect delays with the insane additions that they requested last minute,” Bella said. “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Probably not. I’ve got an engagement shoot in the morning and then baby shoots in the afternoon,” Peter said. “Call the company about the delay in the website and we can fix it on Monday. Have a good weekend, Bells. Later, Edward.”

“Bye, Peter,” I said as he slipped out the basement door.

“So, are we ready to go to the zoo and then out for dinner?” Bella asked, wrapping her arms around my waist.

“Change in plans, my beautiful wife,” I murmured, cupping her face. “Leah and Angela made a run to my hospital today with a kid with smoke inhalation. They gave me grief about not going to the house anymore.”

“We should go,” she said, smiling sweetly as I leaned down to kiss her sweet, pouty lips. “It’s been too long since we’ve been there and Amelia wants to hang out with her godmother. I think that our daughter is going to follow in Leah’s footsteps, becoming a firefighter. She’s obsessed. I won’t be surprised if Amelia wears her rain coat that looks like a firefighter’s coat to go to the house. Let’s go check on the girls and then swing by Mariano’s to pick up some cookies.”

“You know they’re going to give you crap about not bringing your rocky road cookies,” I teased.

“I’ll bring them next time,” she shrugged, leading me up the stairs and locking the door.

xx CITF xx

**BPOV**

We drove to the firehouse. Our girls were bouncing and excited to their extended family at Firehouse 18. Marie was more of a girly-girl, but loved to look at all of the beefy guys at the firehouse. _My oldest daughter is so straight_. Amelia loved everything else about the firehouse, mainly because Leah, her godmother and surrogate mom, showed her all of the nooks and crannies, spilling all of the secrets to my youngest child. I also knew that Amelia thought that Leah was a superhero with how she acted. Amelia loved Leah, almost as much as she loved me and her father. We made sure that Amelia knew that she came from Leah’s belly and that she was a very special part of our family.

Even after the hassle of Amelia’s birth, Leah was willing to do it again. My sister was so amazing and I couldn’t ask for a better surrogate. I loved her so much.

“Supposedly, there’s going to be a special guest at the firehouse,” Edward said as he turned onto the street where the house was located. “Or something. I said I’d try to come. I sent a text to Leah and she was over-the-moon thrilled that we were on our way.”

“Do you think they’re going to pull the same shenanigans with the broken down truck?” I asked, arching a brow. “When they retired your badge?”

“Garrett got into _huge_ trouble for that,” Edward said, his eyes wide. “He fought his suspension tooth and nail since headquarters refused to honor me appropriately. The entire house protested and they eventually rescinded Garrett’s suspension, but put the house on notice.”

“Did they give Garrett full honors?” I asked, remembering that our dear friend had been injured for more severely than my husband was over three years ago.

“They did, thankfully. However, he received the honors because he saved a kid,” Edward shrugged. “I don’t need any more accolades from the fire department. I received the highest honor with Casey Severide Award for Courage and Valor. The rest of that stuff was purely for the house.” He parked our car on the street. He snorted out a laugh. “They are party animals.”

I rolled my eyes when I saw a similar configuration to Edward’s retirement on the driveway of the firehouse. It wasn’t as decorated since they needed to go out on calls, but there were large grills, picnic tables, a fire pit - since it was mid-October –  and music playing. As we got out of the car, Edward received a text. His eyes widened and he smiled excitedly.

“Everything okay?” I asked, carrying the box of cookies.

“Couldn’t be better,” he replied. “I’ll meet you up at the house. I have to get something from our house. I forgot that thing for Emmett.”

“What thing?” I questioned.

“The thing,” Edward said, waving his hand. “Girls, help your mom. I’ll be right back.” Marie and Amelia joined me and Edward drove off.

“Your dad is weird,” I said, arching a brow. I walked over to the crowd, hugged immediately by my brother, Seth. He took the cookies, pouting slightly when he saw that they were from a store. Marie and Amelia found Leah and Angela, hugging them excitedly.

For the most part, the guys at the firehouse had remained the same. The only major change, obviously, was the loss of Garrett as the captain and some new guy who filled in for Garrett and never left. I never really got to know him since he never spoke to me or Edward. He looked at us like freeloaders even though my husband was once a valued member of the Firehouse 18 team.

Emmett greeted me next. “Hey, Bella,” he said, kissing my cheek. “How are you doing?”

“I’m good, Em. Frustrated about a work thing, but I’m good,” I smiled. “How’s your girl?”

He beamed. “Amazing,” he breathed. “I think I’ve finally found _the one_. Anna is so sweet and loving and understand and I don’t have words for what I feel for her, Bella.”

“That’s awesome, Emmett, but we do have to meet her. Anna has to pass our standards for dating you,” I giggled. “We only want the best for you and your son.”

“And I love you for it,” Emmett said.

He had a rough go of it after our wedding. Shortly after we got back from our honeymoon, he found out that his ex-girlfriend, Rosalie, had passed away from ovarian cancer. He harbored a lot of guilt and the way he dealt with it was to fuck around. A lot. He turned into a man whore, screwing anything with tits. One day, his screwing around came back to bite him in the ass. A woman, whom Emmett didn't remember, showed up on his doorstep with a screaming infant. She handed him the baby, along with a birth certificate and walked away. The little boy, Tristan, was his and the mother didn’t want him. Emmett didn’t know what to do so he came to our house with his son. Edward went into doctor mode, wanting to get a paternity test to verify that Tristan was Emmett’s. Our friend agreed and Edward ran the paternity test. Emmett was the father to little Tristan.

That was four years ago. Emmett tried to find the mother, but the name on the birth certificate was a fake. Emmett had her parental rights removed and he’d been a doting single father ever since. He loved Tristan deeply and he relied on us to help him with any concerns he had. Edward and I were Tristan’s godparents and guardians should anything happen to Emmett.

Emmett did change his ways with the addition of Tristan to the family. He obviously didn’t fuck around anymore and he grew up. Sue, my step-mother, baby sat for Emmett and Seth while they were on shift. He stayed at home and didn’t really date. Until Anna. I didn’t know much about her, obviously. If Emmett was bringing her up, she had to be special. Emmett deserved it. He needed a happily ever after. I prayed that he would get it with Anna and Tristan.

Edward came back after fifteen minutes. He found me talking to Emmett and handed him a bag of something. “It’s the thing I borrowed,” Edward said, his eyebrow arched.

“Uh, thanks,” Emmett said. “I’ll go put this in my locker.” Emmett walked away, shooting Edward a confused look. As Emmett was walking away, there was a bustled of activity at the end of the driveway. It wasn’t until I heard Marie’s happy yell that I knew what was going on.

“Uncle Garrett!” she laughed, running to him and carefully throwing her arms around his waist.

“You are getting prettier and prettier every day, Peanut,” Garrett said as he walked to the firehouse. “I’m so glad you took after your mother.”

“Hey, now,” Edward growled, giving a scowl at his friend and former boss.

“It’s true,” Garrett said, ruffling Marie’s bronze-colored hair. “Where’s the boss man?”

“Hiding,” Jessica snorted derisively. “He doesn’t interact with us, Chief. We miss you. Can’t you come back? Wear fire proof prosthetics?”

“Tempting, Jessica,” Garrett chuckled, sitting down and crossing his ‘legs’ at the ankles. “I don’t think that wearing fake limbs into a burning building would be very wise. I like my job, thank you very much. It’s a lot less stressful and I get paid a lot more.”

“That’s because you pocket all of your tips, you jack ass,” Leah teased. “You’re supposed to share them with the rest of the crew.”

“I am?” Garrett asked, his eyes wide and his hand pressed to his chest. “Where’s McCarty?”

“Putting something in his locker,” Edward replied.

“Tell him to get his beefy rear out here. I’ve got news for him,” Garrett said, smirking.

“I’m here, I’m here,” Emmett laughed. “Edward was being cryptic.”

“So, he was acting like normal,” Garrett teased, giving my husband a wink.

“Pretty much,” I snickered, wrapping my arms around his waist. “But, I love him.”

“I hope so. We’ve been married for ten years. Today!” he smiled, dipping me into a deep, loving kiss. I moaned, my fingers threading into his hair.

“Ewww! Dad! Stop pawing at Mom,” Marie groaned, burying her face into Garrett’s shoulder.

“Sorry,” Edward smiled, righting me. “Not sorry. Not at all.”

“Well, I’m glad that you two are still in your honeymoon phase,” Garrett said, giving us an affectionate smile. “Now, I’ve got some good news and it’s related to you, Emmett.” Garrett was about to continue but Alice, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, Charlie, Sue and her charges, Seth’s children and little Tristan, pulled up. Peter and Charlotte came shortly after.

_What the hell is going on?_

“Good, the gang’s all here,” Garrett smiled. “Can I continue?”

“Yeah. I want to know what’s related to me!” Emmett laughed as he held his son in his arms.

“Okay, okay. I went to headquarters earlier today. I met with the commissioner. He asked me to deliver this to Emmett, personally,” Garrett said, getting up and handing him an envelope. “Open it, Em.”

Emmett handed Tristan to Edward, who watched as his father tore into the envelope, scanning the letter inside. “Holy shit!” Emmett breathed.

“Daddy, swear jar,” Tristan said, leaning his head on Edward’s shoulder.

“Sorry, bud, but I just got a huge promotion,” Emmett said, his voice breathless and his eyes wide with shock. He looked around at the firefighters, paramedics and EMTs. “I took the exam to become a fire chief. I passed and now, I’m the chief of Firehouse 18!” Everyone cheered and congratulated him. “Chief Pearson is retiring at the end of the month and I’ll take over then.”

“Thank GOD!” Jessica breathed. “I don’t think I could handle any more shifts with Chief Pearson.”

“Chief McCarty has a certain ring to it, Emmett,” Charlie snickered. “Congrats, son!”

“Thanks, Charlie,” Emmett said, taking Tristan back from Edward.

“Not to steal Emmett’s thunder, but we have some more good news,” Leah said. Edward took my hand and led me closer to my sister. Leah handed me gift bag. “Today is Edward and Bella’s anniversary. Ten years ago, today, they became husband and wife up in Michigan. I was the sexy bridesmaid while Alice was the cute bridesmaid.”

“I’m not cute!” Alice grumbled.

“Alice, you’re adorable. Especially now,” I teased. “You’re like a Weeble with your belly.” Alice was six months pregnant with twins and it looked like she swallowed a basketball.

“Weebles wobble but they don’t fall down,” Edward snorted.

“I think you’re sexy, Alice. Ignore them,” Jasper said, kissing his wife’s cheek.

“Anyhoo …” Leah sang, waving her hands. “Edward and Bella aren’t usually ones to give each other huge presents for anniversaries and stuff. They proclaim that love is all they need. We all know that Edward spoils his girls rotten and Bella thanks him in her _own way_.”

“Leah!” I chided, covering my girl’s ears.

“Like Garrett said, you’re still in your honeymoon phase,” Leah smirked. “And probably always will be. That’s why we love you because you’re so nauseatingly cheesetastic.” Leah’s smirk changed to something softer. “As many of you know, I was the surrogate for Amelia, my goddaughter. Edward and Bella said that they wanted to expand their family and I offered my body to host their child. I love them both and I wanted to do this for them. Earlier this year, we tried again but it didn’t take. We did the cycle twice more and no luck. But, third time’s a charm. Open the bag, Bella.”

I opened the bag and saw a box from Pandora. I opened it, seeing a gorgeous bracelet, representing my girls. “What are these sparkly beads?” I asked.

“They represent birthstones,” Edward said. “The green is for Marie, an August baby with peridot as her gemstone. Amelia’s is the garnet, red bead for her January birthday.”

“And the clear one is for your newest little one, which will be born in April,” Leah whispered. She took out a picture, showing me an ultrasound of my third child. “Congratulations, Momma.”

“Leah,” I sobbed, hugging her tightly. “I can’t believe this.”

“Believe it, sister,” Leah laughed, scratching my back. “But, this is the last kid I’m popping out for you.” She pulled back and tears were streaming down her face. “I’m also quitting the fire department. Today’s my last shift. I’m going to focus my attention on Clear Waters and to make sure that Garrett is stiffing me my tips.”

“I’m not!” Garrett said, his mouth full of hamburger.

The sirens blared and the dispatcher announced a fire in a residential area. We all jumped and worked at moving the tables out of the way while the crews threw on their gear. We waved as the trucks, ambulance and battalion chief SUV tore out of the house. Edward wrapped his arms around me from behind. “Our family is expanding, Mrs. Cullen,” he whispered.

“I can’t believe it took,” I smiled. “Is that what you went back to the house for? The bracelet?”

“Yeah,” Edward blushed, looking at me intently. “Leah went to the doctor yesterday after she took a pregnancy test. The test was inconclusive but she hadn’t had a period since August. The doctor gave her a blood test and she’s definitely pregnant. Around ten weeks. She texted me when we arrived, sending me a photo of the ultrasound.”

“I hope we get a brother,” Amelia said. “Daddy needs a boy.”

“I wouldn’t mind another sister,” Marie smiled crookedly, wrapping her arm around Amelia’s shoulders.

“I just want the baby to be healthy,” I breathed, looking at the bean that was our third child. “That’s all that matters to me.”

“Amelia, Marie, you’re coming home with Nana and Papa tonight,” called Esme. “I’m certain your parents want to _celebrate._ ”

“God, Mom. Not you, too,” Edward groaned.

“Have fun,” Esme sang, taking our girls and loading them into their SUV.

We stayed and helped put away the stuff at the firehouse. As we were getting ready to leave, Edward stopped in front of his turnout gear that still hung in the garage of the firehouse. Next to it, hung Garrett’s gear. “You know, I’d walk through fire for my family. I’d do anything for you,” Edward whispered.

“I feel the same way, Edward. We are so incredibly blessed to have such a wonderful family and such dear friends. I love them so much,” I murmured.

“I love you more, though,” he smiled crookedly. “I didn’t expect my parents to take our girls, but I’m glad they did. Do you want to know why?”

“I think I can guess,” I blushed, returning his carnal grin. “All things dirty and naked?”

“Mmmmhmmm,” Edward purred, cupping my face and kissing me deeply, his tongue twisting in my mouth. Releasing me, he tugged on my hand and dragged me to our car. “Our lives are going to change in seven months, Mrs. Cullen. Why don’t we rekindle our flame in the bedroom?”

“Edward, we don’t need rekindling. Our flame burns bright, hot and passionately,” I laughed breathily. “But, I wouldn’t mind trying. I love you, Dr. Cullen.”

“I love you more, Mrs. Cullen. Let’s celebrate our anniversary and create some heat,” he said, driving away from the firehouse. Perhaps, they’d have to come extinguish the fire we had burning for each other.

Nah …

_It’s so much better being caught in the flames._

_Fin_


	176. You're Having a Baby: Caught in the Flames Future-Take

**As always, none of this is mine. I’m just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight_ characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex.**

**Many of you asked if I was going to do a sequel, but Fireward and Graphic Designerella – their story has been told. I did promise an outtake for their third child, with Leah as a surrogate. I don’t like to renege on my promises, so here is the outtake/future-take of Leah’s second pregnancy and Edward and Bella’s third child. What will they have?**

**_You’re Having a Baby: A Caught in the Flames Future-Take_ **

“Momma, do you think Aunt Leah is going to have a boy or a girl?” asked Marie. She was looking at the ultrasound photo that her father had given her, trying to make sense of the blurry, grainy image in front of her.

“I don’t care what Aunt Leah has, just so long as the baby is healthy,” Bella replied, crouching down in front of her oldest daughter. The rest of the family were working on dismantling the barbeque from Emmett’s promotion and Edward and Bella’s good news. After they were done, Amelia and Marie were going home with Nana and Papa for some grandparent spoiling while Edward and Bella celebrated their anniversary and newest addition. “What do you want, sweetheart?”

“A boy,” Marie nodded. “Daddy is surrounded by too many girls.”

“And this is a bad thing?” Edward scoffed, rolling the grill back into the firehouse’s garage. “I have three of the most beautiful girls as my dates, permanently!” He scooped up Amelia, kissing her cheeks. She squealed, squirming in his arms.

“Daddy! That tickles!” Amelia said, blowing a raspberry on his nose. Edward barked out a laugh, setting down his youngest daughter onto the ground. She tore off, hiding behind her mother, Edward’s wife for ten years and peaking behind her legs.

Leah Clearwater was Bella’s stepsister and surrogate mother to Amelia and the newest addition growing in her belly. In an act of devotion and love, Leah offered her womb to Bella and Edward when they wanted to grow their family. Bella had suffered from a difficult pregnancy with Marie, aggravated from a messy miscarriage due to her ex-boyfriend who had used her as a punching bag. As a result, Bella had a hysterectomy to save her life. Obviously, her life was spared but her body had paid the unbearable price. She could never bare children, naturally, again.

Amelia Grace Cullen was born happy and healthy. Now, through the grace of God, Leah was expecting again. Bella’s fertilized eggs were implanted into Leah and hopefully, another happy and healthy baby would be born. Secretly, Bella hoped that it was a boy. Edward took all of the pink and frilliness in stride, but she knew her husband would adore to have a mini-me to share that father/son bond. Marie was a total daddy’s girl and Amelia was attached to Bella, but it wasn’t the same as the bond that Emmett shared with his little boy, Tristan.

“Okay, Cullens, I think we can go,” Edward said, looking around the firehouse. “I know that the house will be happy that we put away all of the picnic stuff.” He shot a look at his heavily pregnant sister. “Nice of you to help, Alice.”

“Shut up, Edward. My ankles are the size of my thighs,” Alice barked, massaging her feet. “And I got a headache.”

Edward arched a brow, walking over to his sister. Jasper was working with Charlie to take down the banner strung across the top of the firehouse. Carlisle and Esme were walking back to the driveway, having put away the food from the barbeque. Edward crouched down in front of Alice and took her pulse. “How long have you had this headache and swelling?”

“I’m fine, Dr. Cullen,” she said, pulling his hand away from her wrist. “I’m giving birth to twins. My body is going to be a little wonky.”

“I’m worried about a lot wonky. You could be experiencing preeclampsia, Alice,” Edward said, frowning deeply. “When was your last doctor’s appointment?”

“Edward, you’re not a gynecologist,” Alice pouted.

“I’m not, but even a first year resident can recognize the symptoms to preeclampsia,” Edward said, shooting a look at Jasper. He had gotten down off the ladder. “We should take her to the hospital. Get a blood pressure …”

“I’ll take her,” Jasper said, helping Alice to her feet. “You go home with your wife and celebrate your anniversary.”

“Jasper, I’m fine,” Alice huffed.

“And I’m a Wookie,” Jasper snickered, guiding Alice to the car. “Be prepared for the last three months of your pregnancy to be on bedrest, Mary Alice.”

“Kill me now,” Alice wailed as Jasper closed the door. Jasper waved, hopping into the car and driving to Northwestern Memorial, where he was an attending physician.

“Marie and Amelia, let’s go,” Carlisle called, opening his arms to his granddaughters. They skipped over to him, hugging him tightly and they were placed inside of their SUV. Edward and Bella gave them sweet kisses, vowing to pick them up the following morning to go to Brookfield Zoo.

Edward and Bella drove back to their brownstone. Together, they celebrated their anniversary and good news. They made love, kissing and caressing each other’s bodies. After they came together, they curled up in their arms. Edward ran his fingers down Bella’s silken skin. “Today has been …” Edward trailed off.

“Amazing,” she breathed. “First, the news about Emmett. Did you know about him taking the test?”

“He came over and studied a few times while you were out with Esme and Alice, shopping for Alice’s twins,” Edward explained, nuzzling Bella’s soft, curly locks. “However, I didn’t know he had actually taken the test.” He tightened his arms around Bella’s lithe, sexy body. “And what did you think about Leah’s news?”

“I can’t believe that we’re going to be parents again, Edward,” Bella whispered in the darkness. “I was afraid that it wouldn’t take.” She frowned, threading her fingers through her husband’s. Even though they had two healthy children, both biologically theirs, Bella felt like a failure as a woman because she couldn’t carry her own babies to term. She worked with a therapist for several years. It helped with her feelings of failure, but there were still moments where she hated what had happened to her.

“What’s with this face?” Edward asked, running his finger down the furrow between her brows.

“I’m overwhelmingly happy that Leah is expecting again, but I still feel like …”

“Don’t even finish that statement, Isabella Marie Cullen,” Edward said, pulling her over his lap and cupping her heart-shaped face in his warm, soft hands. “I know what you’re thinking.”

“Are you a mind reader?” Bella quipped.

“When it comes to you, yes,” Edward replied. “I know that you’re beating yourself up over what happened when you had Marie. Bella, you are not less of a woman. You are an amazing mother. Marie and Amelia are perfect, wonderful little girls. They adore you. Amelia is lucky that she has two women who love her. Our newest baby will be just as lucky.”

Bella sighed, threading her fingers into his soft hair. “These feelings are going to be something that I’m going to struggle with all of my life, Edward. We’re lucky that Leah offered her body to us. She went above and beyond the call of duty. I don’t know what we’d do without her.”

“We probably would have adopted children. Regardless, they would have been loved,” Edward murmured, kissing her soft, sweet lips. “Now, I want to show you how much I love you. We very rarely get any time alone.”

Bella smiled against his mouth, feeling his arousal grow between them. “Quite the recovery time, Dr. Cullen,” Bella cooed.

“When I have the most gorgeous woman in my arms, there’s no question,” Edward purred, maneuvering his wife over his hardness. They made love again, falling asleep in a tangle of naked limbs. The next morning, Edward made Bella breakfast in bed, spoiling her with all of her favorites before they took a shared shower before they drove over to Carlisle and Esme’s to take their girls to the zoo.

The rest of the weekend went by quickly. Leah was no longer a Chicago firefighter. She retired, officially. They all celebrated her retirement at Charlie and Sue’s townhouse in Glenview. They also talked about Leah’s pregnancy. Leah was going to spend the duration of her pregnancy in Edward and Bella’s brownstone, just like she had when she was pregnant with Amelia. It worked out with Amelia’s pregnancy. Leah had broken up with her long-time girlfriend and moved out of their shared apartment. Now, she was staying with Seth and his wife, but she was anxious to move out into her own place. Living with Bella and Edward was a stepping stone to her freedom.

Besides, Edward gave the best foot massages. And being pregnant, with fat, unhappy ankles, Leah lived for those massages.

xx CITF xx

“You know where everything is,” Bella said as she helped Leah hang her clothes in the closet a couple of weeks after Edward and Bella’s anniversary. “Anything we have is yours. You know that.”

“Just so long as you keep Cherry Garcia in the freezer and cans of anchovies in the pantry, I’m a happy camper,” Leah snickered, sitting on the bench in front of her bed.

“Anchovies?” Bella replied, wrinkling her nose. “I hope you are not mixing those together.”

“I have strange cravings, but that’s _too_ much for me,” Leah laughed. “Have you decided on whether you’re going to find out what junior’s gender is going to be?”

“We’ve got some time, Leah,” Bella said, smirking at her sister. “You’re not even showing yet.”

Leah snorted, raising her shirt to display her unbuttoned jeans. Her normally flat stomach was rounded. “This one is popping out sooner. I think it’s because I already had one,” Leah said, rubbing her belly. Bella walked over, asking with her eyes to touch Leah’s stomach. “Bella, your child is only renting my uterus. I don’t want you to feel like you have to ask every time if you want to touch my stomach. I love you and I love your family. I wouldn’t do this for just anyone, Bella.”

“I know, but I don’t want to presume,” Bella said, pressing her hand to Leah’s belly. She gasped, wishing she could care for her own baby. The memories of Marie’s pregnancy were distant, but happy ones. “What does it feel like?”

“Right now, I feel bloated and horny,” Leah shrugged. “My BOB is getting a workout.”

“You have a battery operated boyfriend?” Bella asked, smirking.

“A battery operated bitch,” Leah replied. “I need a girlfriend. These empty orgasms are just so …”

“Empty?” Bella retorted.

“Exactly,” Leah sighed, flopping back on the bed. “Do you know any attractive, sexy, single women who are interested in a knocked up surrogate mom, shacking up with the parents of the baby she’s carrying?”

“I don’t know anyone, but I’ll help you find someone,” Bella said. “Come on. It sounds like your stomach is about to eat itself. Let’s get you fed and then we need to pick up Marie and Amelia from school. Edward has a shift at the hospital after his day at the office. We can have a girl’s night in.”

“We can watch Disney movies until we puke. Or we could visit Alice. She’s been miserable being on bed rest,” Leah retorted, arching a brow. “That’s my idea of a hot Friday night.” Tapping her finger to her lips, she smiled crookedly. “At least, I’m not working tonight. Seth and Claire have to hold down the fort at Clear Waters along with Garrett.”

“He hasn’t been stiffing your tips, lately?” Bella asked as they walked up the stairs to the kitchen. Bella worked easily to make them some late lunch.

“He never was, but I like to give him shit,” Leah snickered.

They spent the afternoon talking before getting into Bella’s SUV to pick up Marie and Amelia from school. After making a few calls, they picked up some pizza, garlic bread, soda and several pints of Cherry Garcia before invading Alice’s house. Jasper let them in before darting out to his overnight shift at the hospital. Alice was set up in the family room, her sketches from her spring/summer design strewn everywhere. Despite her forced confinement, Alice looked like a model for maternity clothes and her makeup was perfectly put on.

“Thank you for coming,” Alice sang, putting her sketch book onto the cocktail table. “I love my Jazzy, but he’s such a hoverer and a worrier.”

“He has every right to be,” Bella said, putting the pizza on their kitchen counter and making dishes for her two daughters. “Eat in here, okay? You know how Aunt Alice is about her rugs.”

“Forget it,” Alice laughed. “With me being stuck on this couch or in bed, I’ve spilled more than I care to admit. Come give Auntie Alice some kisses, girls!”

Marie and Amelia tenderly kissed Alice, sitting next to her and prattling on about school. After that, they went and ate their meals in the kitchen while Bella and Leah sat down to talk to Alice. “What did the doctor say?” Leah pressed.

“Well, I’m on bed rest for the remainder of my pregnancy. My brother, the nosy, know-it-all that he is was right about me having preeclampsia. Jasper was kicking his ass for not recognizing it, but he was pulling double shifts so he could take time off after the babies are born,” Alice said, rubbing her huge belly.

“Jasper is your husband, not your doctor,” Bella murmured, taking Alice’s hand. “He should be focusing on you, his wife, not the patient.”

“He still feels guilty,” Alice shrugged. “I had been experiencing headaches and feet swelling for a couple of weeks. But, he was barely coherent when he was home since he worked himself to the bone. I don’t blame him, really. I’m grateful that Edward said something, but … it is what it is.”

“Do you know what you’re having?” Leah asked, smirking.

“There are so few surprises in this world. We decided to not find out. It was still a shocker when the doctor told us that we were having _two_!” Alice laughed. “We have an adorable jungle themed nursery for the two of them. Edward and Emmett helped hang the wallpaper border last weekend.”

“Well, I can’t wait to meet my nieces or nephews,” Bella said, squeezing Alice’s hand.

“Me neither. Though, being able to do normal things like go to the bathroom unassisted or not having my husband watch me like a hawk when I’m taking a shower would equally as welcome,” Alice snorted. “I don’t mind Jasper joining me in the shower for naked fun time, but his penetrating gaze, making sure I don’t pass out is disconcerting!”

“If Edward tries to pull that shit, I’m moving out,” Leah snorted. “I’m pushing out a kid for you, but that is a line I don’t want to cross. I mean, yes, Edward has seen all of this, but ewww …”

“He’s equally as scarred, Leah,” Bella laughed. “He sees you as a sister.”

“Well, he’s not getting all up in my business with this birth. Yes, he’s a doctor and a good one, but he ain’t delivering his own child,” Leah snickered. “I do have my dignity.”

“Not while you’re pregnant,” Alice sighed wistfully. “So many doctors, nurses and nurse practitioners have seen my hoo-ha. I feel strangely violated. It’ll be a long, _long_ time before I want to have sex with Jazzy. And that says something. Jasper has the most perfect cock.”

“Yeah, I wouldn’t know anything about that,” Leah snickered. “Okay, _once_ , but it was painful and gross.”

“Marie and Amelia, go downstairs to play Wii,” Bella shouted to her daughters. They were still innocent and did not need to hear about Alice or Leah’s sexual history. Thankfully, the girls bounded down to the basement to play on Jasper’s Wii. “Sorry, little ears.”

“The filter disappears when I’m pregnant, Bells,” Leah said, shooting a wicked grin to her. “You know this.”

“Yes, I do,” Bella deadpanned.

“You slept with a man?” Alice squeaked.

“One time. It was _one time_ ,” Leah sighed. “It was shortly after my father’s death. I was feeling sorry for myself and I went to a local bar to drink my troubles away. On top of my dad’s death, my then girlfriend had broken up with me because I was depressed. Well, duh. My dad just died, bitch. Anyway, I ordered a beer and chatted with the bartender. He had recently inherited the bar from his own deceased father, trying to find a way to make it work. We talked for most of the night and at the end of the evening, David, the bartender, invited me up to his apartment, which was above said bar. I wasn’t drunk, neither was he, but the next thing I knew, we were kissing on his leather sofa. We both wanted to feel, I guess. He knew I was a lesbian, but it didn’t really stop him or me from making out with each other.

“Anyway, one thing led to another and he took me to his bedroom. He spent almost an hour with his tongue between my legs. That was fucking pleasure. If all men loved to lick pussy like David, I might consider turning straight, but no dice. I tried to return the favor but dicks are so _unattractive_. He understood and kissed me fervently as he reached for a condom. Sliding it on, he positioned himself between my legs and pushed in. I’d been with girls with a strap on, so I wasn’t unaccustomed to the feeling, but it was different than a vibrating piece of plastic. Plus, he was bigger than any of the dildos I’d been with. We fucked and I felt conflicted. I had liked it, but I still liked girls much more.

“Regardless, he stayed in Chicago for about a month. He became my clit buddy. He loved to lick my pussy and I loved getting my pussy licked by him. We never had sex again, but he thoroughly enjoyed tongue fucking me. He sold the bar and moved back to New York or New Jersey. We’re Facebook friends. I mean, his tongue was in my twat for the better part of a month,” Leah chuckled. “He’s married to a woman and has three kids, a dog and a Volvo.”

“Don’t be hating on the Volvo,” Bella laughed. “It’s a solid car!”

“And that was your one foray in straight sex?” Alice asked.

“Yep. I mean, David was hot and very tender, but since I was a ‘technical’ virgin, it still hurt,” Leah said. “Like I said, if I could find a man like him who loved to lick pussy … _hmmm._ ”

“Good thing you and Edward never, um, well, you know,” Bella blushed.

“I had my suspicious about your hubby. He seems like an unselfish lover and always wanted to make sure his woman would experience earth shattering orgasms,” Leah giggled. “He loves to lick?”

“Oh, yeah,” Bella beamed, remembering their anniversary. He could have given David a run for his money with the time he spent feasting on Bella’s needy sex.

“Okay, let’s stop talking about sex and tongue fucking because Alice is _not_ getting any,” Alice wailed. “Not that I feel sexy, anyway. I’m a house.”

“Knowing you, you’ll bounce back to your slender, twig-like physique in a day,” Bella snorted. “I still haven’t lost all the baby weight from Marie and I gave birth to her ten years ago!”

“Whatevs, Bella. You’re gorgeous,” Leah said, hugging her sister to her side. “Now, I want to enjoy my Friday off and watch some movies and gorge myself on Cherry Garcia. Alice, do you have any anchovies?”

xx CITF xx

It was early December. Leah was waiting with Edward in the reception area of her gynecologist. Bella was coming from a business meeting. It was the twentieth week of their baby’s gestation. The possibility of finding out of whether or not the baby was a boy or a girl was weighing heavily on all of their minds. Edward wanted to know. Bella wanted to be surprised and Leah just wanted more anchovies. “Bella needs to get here soon. I’ve got to pee,” Leah hissed, rubbing her growing stomach.

“She just texted. She’s parking now,” Edward snickered. “There was an accident on Lake Shore Drive.”

Leah nodded, shifting in her seat. “Do you think Bella is going to want to find out if the baby is a boy or a girl?” she asked.

“She’s adamant on being surprised. My sister convinced her of that,” Edward said, flipping through a magazine. “I want to know so I can paint the walls of the nursery either blue or pink.”

“There’s nothing wrong with green or yellow,” Leah said. “My favorite color is hunter green.”

“I’m just such a planner. I never used to be, but …” Edward sighed. “Whatever Bella decides, I’ll go with her.”

“Well, I think the baby’s a boy,” Leah said, patting her belly. “My mom said that I’m carrying low, which is usually an indicator that the baby is a boy. With Amelia, my baby belly was up around my ribs.”

Bella breezed into the waiting room, looking frazzled. “I’m so sorry. The roads were slick and some idiot decided to cross five lanes of traffic on Lake Shore Drive, causing a huge accident. Emmett says hi, by the way. Firehouse 18 was one of the first on the scene and he let me slip by so I could get to this appointment.” She sat down, hugging Leah and kissing her husband. “Have they called you back yet?”

“We were waiting for you,” Leah said, squeezing Bella’s hand. They waited a few more minutes before the nurse called the three of them back. Leah was weighed and she peed into a cup before walking into the examination room. The nurse asked a few questions, took her blood pressure and left, presumably to get the doctor. “So are we finding out if this little peanut is a boy or a girl, Bella?”

“I don’t know,” Bella said, looking at Leah’s stomach. “I want to know, but on the other hand, I don’t.”

“Do you have names picked out?” Leah asked.

“For a girl, we’re leaning toward Elizabeth or Carlie,” Edward answered. “For a boy, Ethan or Jackson.”

“Carlie?” Leah snorted.

“It’s a combination of Carlisle and Charlie,” Bella said. “And Elizabeth is Edward’s grandmother’s name. The boy’s names were more difficult to come by, but these were the only two that we agreed on. I was partial to naming our son after his father …”

“I was adamantly against it,” Edward retorted, wrapping his arm around his wife’s waist.

“I love your name, baby,” Bella cooed, kissing his jaw. “It’s so _regal_.” Edward rolled his eyes, kissing Bella’s temple.

The doctor, an older woman named Dr. Leuschen, came in. “How is everyone?” she asked, smiling brightly.

“So far, so good,” Leah answered. “I’m getting bigger by the day.”

“I see that. You’ve gained almost ten pounds since your last visit, Leah,” Dr. Leuschen said, reading her chart. “Any nausea?”

“Not really,” Leah shrugged. “I’m tired and horny, but that’s to be expected.”

Dr. Leuschen chuckled. “How are you enjoying retirement?”

“Not having to run into burning buildings? It’s awesome,” Leah sang. “I mean, I loved my job, but I’m not getting any younger. You know?”

“Well, let’s take a look,” Dr. Leuschen said, helping Leah to lay back on the table. She ran her hands over Leah’s belly, feeling the location of the baby. “Everything feels fine. I’m a little concerned about your weight gain, but since this is your second pregnancy, everything tends to happen faster.”

“So, does that mean I’ll lose weight faster?” Leah asked, waggling her brows.

“That might take a little longer,” Dr. Leuschen snickered. “Let me get the ultrasound machine. Do you want to know what you’re having?”

“We’ll let you know,” Bella replied. Dr. Leuschen left the examination room. Bella looked at her sister and her husband. “I still don’t want to know. I hope you don’t hate me.”

“Bella, I don’t hate you,” Edward murmured, kissing his wife. “I’m just anxious to know, but if you want to wait, we’ll wait until Leah gives birth.”

“I still want to know,” Leah frowned. “I promise to keep my mouth shut. Maybe Dr. Leuschen can write down the gender and put it into a sealed envelope.”

“That seems like a logical compromise,” Edward nodded.

Dr. Leuschen came back in with the ultrasound machine with a petite blonde nurse. The nurse looked at Leah, blushing slightly. Leah responded in kind, holding her hands over her rounded belly. “Johanna, can you get the gel? I forgot to grab it from the supply closet.”

“Of course, Dr. Leuschen,” Johanna said, her voice soft and raspy. Leah watched Johanna as she slipped out of the room. Bella elbowed Edward, nodding at Leah. Edward threaded his fingers with Bella’s as Johanna came back with the gel, handing it to the doctor.

“Thank you, Johanna,” Dr. Leuschen said, squirting the gel onto Leah’s stomach. “So, have you come to a decision about the baby’s gender?”

“We don’t want to know,” Bella said, gesturing to her and Edward. “Leah does want to know. Write down what the gender is on a piece of paper, giving it to her after you find out what the baby is.” Dr. Leuschen nodded, turning on the ultrasound and pressing the transducer to Leah’s belly. The sound of the baby’s heartbeat filled the examination room. Bella gripped Edward’s hand, tears filling her eyes.

“Nice strong heartbeat,” Dr. Leuschen smiled. She turned the screen to them. “Here’s the spine, skull, heartbeat and hands. Everything looks on point for the baby’s point in development.” She printed out a few pictures before turning the screen away from Edward and Bella. She wrote down something on a piece of paper, handing it to Johanna. “You look great, the baby looks great and I don’t want to see you for another month. Johanna will give you the information you wanted, Leah. Have a great Christmas and I’ll see you next year.”

Johanna wiped the gel from Leah’s stomach, smiling at her sweetly. Bella and Edward couldn’t help but notice their interaction. Covering her stomach, Leah got up. Edward and Bella walked to the reception desk, giving Johanna and Leah a chance to speak.

“Here’s the envelope with the baby’s gender, Ms. Clearwater,” Johanna said, handing her a small white envelope.

“Please, call me Leah.”

“Leah,” Johanna blushed. “I read your file. What you’re doing for the Cullen’s is so amazing.”

“Bella is my sister and they wanted to have more babies,” Leah explained. “I love them both and being able to do this for them, I would do it again in a heartbeat.” Smiling sheepishly, she shrugged. “Okay, this is the last time, but I was more than willing to give them this gift.”

“Not many would do this,” Johanna said.

“Look, I may be shooting from the hip, but are you attracted to me?” Leah asked. “Heaven knows I think you’re something else.”

Johanna looked up at Leah, taken back by her beauty and her bluntness. “I am, but you’re a patient. I can’t …”

“Dr. Leuschen,” Leah called, gently tapping her doctor on the shoulder. “Is Johanna your normal nurse?”

“Not usually. My nurse, Molly, had a sick child and called in today,” Dr. Leuschen said. She ran her hand over Leah’s shoulder, ducking into her office.

“I may be a patient, but it’s unlikely we’ll be in this situation again,” Leah smirked. “Would you like to go out for dinner?”

Johanna bit her lip, a warm flush covering her pale skin. Blinking up at Leah, she nodded. “I’d like that.” She took the envelope, jotting down her phone number on it. “Call me. I’m available most nights. I do some work at Northwestern Memorial in the labor and delivery ward when Dr. Girani is on call. But, he’s on vacation until next week.”

“How about we go out on Friday?” Leah suggested, picking up Johanna’s hand and kissing her knuckles. “I’ll call you tonight.” With a grin, Leah breezed out to reception to make an appointment for a month from now. She clung to the envelope that held the gender of Edward and Bella’s baby for two reasons. One – because it held the information about the child she was carrying. Two – on that envelope was the phone number of the woman who may change Leah’s life forever.

A couple of days after that fateful appointment, Leah and Johanna went out for dinner. Something just _clicked_ with them. Leah had a much stronger personality, but it was tempered by Johanna’s quiet confidence and snarky comebacks. As they were getting ready to go to the movie, Johanna’s cell phone rang. Frowning, she saw that it was the hospital. One of Dr. Girani’s patients had gone into labor. Leah’s cell phone rang a moment later. It was Bella. Alice was being admitted to the hospital and needed Leah to stay with Marie and Amelia.

“I hate that our date was cut short,” Leah said, taking Johanna’s hands. “But, you have a job to do and I’m on babysitting duty.”

“Normally, they’d just use one of the nurses at the hospital, but this patient is very high risk,” Johanna murmured, threading her fingers with Leah’s. “I had an amazing time, Leah.”

“Hmmm, me, too,” Leah purred, pulling Johanna closer. “Do you know what would make this night almost perfect?”

“Wild, raucous sex?” Johanna snickered.

“Not on the first date,” Leah snickered. “This …” She leaned forward and brushed her lips against Johanna’s. Her heart jumped and butterflies took flight in her belly. Or was that just gas? Johanna eagerly accepted Leah’s kiss, tracing her lips with her tongue. Leah threaded her fingers into Johanna’s soft curls, moaning quietly. However, the pesky need to breathe broke them apart. Leah pressed her forehead against Johanna’s. “Can I see you again?”

“I certainly hope so,” Johanna replied, taking Leah’s face in her hands.

They kissed once more and Johanna walked to her Volkswagen Beetle. With a wave, she drove to the hospital while Leah hopped a cab to Bella and Edward’s brownstone. Leah traced her lips with her fingers. “I’m going to marry her one day,” she whispered. Grinning widely, she hugged herself, happy that she found her forever.

She hoped …

xx CITF xx

Christmas came and went. The holiday was spent in Alice and Jasper’s home since they were still trying to juggle having twins. Ava and Elisa were born that same night as Leah’s date with Johanna. They were beautiful little girls, but colicky and fussy. Both Alice and Jasper were overwhelmed with their babies. Jasper took a paternity leave and was not scheduled to go back until the end of March.

New Year’s happened and everyone converged on Edward and Bella’s house for their annual New Year’s Eve party. The entire house from Firehouse 18 came over, along with their significant others and children. As midnight came, happy couples kissed and made promises of renewed love and joy. For the first time in years, Leah had someone to kiss on New Year’s Eve. It was also the first time that Leah and Johanna made love.

The baby bump made things challenging, but they took that significant step together.

On Valentine’s Day, Leah volunteered to babysit for Marie and Amelia so that Edward and Bella could have the evening together. Edward had been pulling insane hours since one of the doctors in his practice had to take a leave of absence due to his wife’s illness. It had made for some very tense moments in the Cullen house. Leah decided to play cupid and give her sister and her husband the night off to bring back the romance. Heaven knows that in a couple of months, their lives were going to change with the birth of their third child.

Leah arranged for a spa day for both Bella and Alice and made reservations at their favorite restaurant, a tiny Italian place near Lincoln Park. She even made a hotel reservation for Bella and Edward. They’d done so much for her. Now, she was repaying them in kind. Besides, Johanna was working at the hospital. They were going to celebrate Valentine’s Day the following weekend with a trip to the chalet where Edward and Bella got married.

Upon their return from the spa, Alice helped Bella get dressed for her date with her husband. With a hug and a kiss on the cheek, Alice left and Leah took Marie and Amelia out to eat. Bella waited anxiously for her husband and when he came home, dressed in a black suit and red tie, she nearly exploded in happiness. He was holding a massive bouquet of roses in varying shades of red, pink and white. He walked over to her, placing the bouquet on the counter. “I’m sorry, my love,” he whispered. “I know my schedule has been hectic, but we’ve hired a new doctor to take over Dr. Zeller’s part of the practice. He’s starting next week and I’m off the rest of the week.” He plucked a rose from the bouquet. “You are exquisite, Bella. So incredibly beautiful.”

“I can say the same about you, baby,” she purred, taking the proffered flower and inhaling deeply. “I do love you in a suit.” She stood on her tiptoes, kissing his lips tenderly. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Edward.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day, my love,” Edward responded, deepening their kiss. She squeaked, gripping his lapels as his tongue slid between her lips. Nibbling on her bottom lip, he pulled back. “Now, cupid has done her magic and we’re going out to eat and spending some much-needed alone time, Mrs. Cullen.”

“What has Leah done?” Bella asked, snickering.

“We have reservations at Il Sogno and then we’re spending the night at this bed and breakfast overlooking the lake in Evanston,” Edward said. “Leah sent me all of the information. Suffice it to say, we will be reconnecting as much as possible, my beloved wife.”

“So, clothing optional?” Bella giggled.

“Exactly,” Edward sang, helping her into the car. He drove to Il Sogno, using the valet to park the car. They shared a delicious meal and much-needed conversation. After their espresso, Edward drove them to the bed and breakfast in Evanston that Leah rented for them for the evening. Edward paid for their room, following the proprietor to the top floor with an elegant king-sized bed and romantic candles lit all around. Edward tossed his keys onto the dresser, enfolding his wife in an embrace. “It’s been too long since I’ve been inside of my wife.”

“I wonder why?” Bella cooed, rolling her body against Edward’s. He growled lowly, unbuttoning her coat and letting it fall into a heap on the floor. His hands moved slowly up her bare arms, reveling in their softness. Edward’s lips took purchase behind Bella’s ear, suckling and teasing her skin. “Fuck, Edward. That feels so good.”

“Hmmm, that’s what we’re going to do, Mrs. Cullen. You’re going to fuck Edward,” he chuckled, his fingers unzipping her black dress. It loosened and he slid the wool fabric down her body to reveal the most delectable red lingerie set. It enhanced Bella’s beauty, making her look more gorgeous. She turned around and tugged at his tie, wanting to feel his skin against hers. They kissed passionately as Edward’s suit joined Bella’s dress on the floor. She straddled his waist as he sat on the bed, his hand cupping and massaging her bare ass.

He loved when his wife wore a thong.

And the garters were just enough to put him over the edge.

“I need you, my Bella,” Edward whispered, rolling them so she was on her back. He looked down at his wife, panting and pleading for more. Kissing her deeply, he plunged his tongue into her mouth as he made quick work of her red bra. Picking her up, he moved Bella so she was against the pillows. Edward’s mouth moved down her heaving chest, wrapping around her pink, puckered nipple.

“Oh, shit,” Bella breathed, her head falling back against the pillows. His hands glided over her smooth skin, teasing her and making her more aroused. Sliding his fingertips along her thighs, he spread her legs apart and cupped her sex, shocked at how wet she was. The satin between her thighs was soaked with her arousal.

“All for me, Mrs. Cullen?” Edward asked, nipping at her breast.

“Yes,” she whimpered, bucking her hips against his hand. Pulling her panties aside, he rubbed his hand through her slick folds. She was drenched and desperate for release. Edward kissed her lips hard before moving so he was between her legs, his face right in front of her soaked, needy pussy. Tugging the panties aside, he plunged his tongue inside of her body, tasting her sweet, tangy core. Bella arched off the bed, screaming silently as she clenched her fingers on the bedspread. Edward kept his eyes on his wife as his tongue plundered in her pussy. She was writhing, bucking and grinding her sex against his face. He reveled in it. It had been _too long_ since he’d feasted on her succulent nectar.

 _Never again,_ he thought to himself. Even though they were both successful professionals, parents and members of the community, they had to keep and maintain their relationship.

Adding two fingers to her soaked core, Edward pumped his hand in and out of his wife’s body. She was moving with him, trying to take him deeper. With a shudder, Bella’s body exploded with pleasure and her release coated Edward’s hand and tongue. He eagerly lapped up all she had to offer, keeping his mouth on her until her body calmed to sporadic twitches. Pressing a kiss to her mound, Edward crawled up her body and took his wife into his arms. She kissed him, tasting her release on his mouth. “I’ve missed that,” Edward murmured, biting at her lips.

“Not as much as I missed making love to you,” Bella cooed, cupping his hardness through his boxer briefs. He let out the most delicious combination of a strangled groan and feral growl. Licking her lips, Bella pulled his underwear down his legs and gazed at his leaking erection. She wrapped her lips around his arousal.

“Bella, I’m so fucking close that if you keep doing that, I’m going to come in your mouth. I want to be inside of you, in your pussy, when I do,” Edward choked out. Bella released him with a pop, moving so she was hovering over his cock. With a smirk, she took him inside, coming almost immediately as his hardness filled her. Edward sat up, wrapping his arms around her waist. “I love you, my Bella.”

“And I adore you, Edward,” she murmured, rolling her hips. They kissed feverishly as they made love. Edward easily slid in and out of Bella’s pussy, feeling complete for the first time in almost a month. Bella’s fingers were tangled in Edward’s hair, desperately needing to get closer to him. “So full, baby. I can never get enough of you.”

“I know, love,” Edward whispered, grunting as he thrust as deep as he could. “So tight … so fucking tight, baby.”

“Yes,” Bella moaned, plunging her tongue into Edward’s mouth. He cupped her ass, moving his hips faster. Bella’s arousal was spilling down his cock, making their movements effortless. Bella gasped as her body warmed, her orgasm building deep within her belly.

“That’s it, love. Come for me,” Edward cooed, his fingers snaking between their bodies and circling her swollen clit.

“Edward,” she whimpered, her fingernails dragging down his muscular back. “Fuck, baby!”

“I can feel your pussy clench around me, Bella. I want to feel it all,” he snarled, his hand roughly rubbing her bundle of nerves. Her head fell forward on his shoulder as her pussy pulsated with each thrust from her husband. “Shit, Bella, I’m so fucking close. Come with me. Please!”

“Harder, Edward,” she pleaded. He eagerly complied, slamming his length into her quaking and needy body. With a gasp, Bella’s orgasm zipped through her like wild fire. Her arousal gushed down Edward’s length, triggering his own release and spilling into his wife. He kept pumping until his cock softened, slipping out of her quaking pussy. “Hmmm, it has been _way_ too long since we’ve made love.”

“You’re telling me, my sweet girl,” Edward said, his hands running up and down her back. “Now, there’s a huge Jacuzzi tub that I want to take full advantage of while we’re here. In a matter of a couple of months, our lives are going to change with the birth of our third little miracle. I want get as much time with you as possible.”

“Are you going to take a leave like you did with Amelia?” Bella asked as she got off Edward’s lap. He got up, walking them to the bathtub, which was also bathed in a romantic glow from various candles. He started the water while Bella removed her garters and thong. “Edward?”

“I’ve put in for the time, but it may not be as long as the time I had off with Amelia,” Edward replied. “Probably three weeks at most. However, I won’t be working the ER until our newest addition is at least a year. So, I’ll just be maintaining office hours and the occasional admit to the hospital. Bankers hours, essentially.” He tested the water, smiling and offering his hand to Bella. They got into the tub, snuggling in the warm, bubbling water. “What about you? What about the graphic design business with Peter?”

“He’s more than willing to take over while I’m on maternity leave,” Bella said, spinning Edward’s wedding band. “Now, what about the nursery? We have to choose a theme, Edward.”

“It would be so much easier if we knew the gender,” Edward teased. “Leah still has the results.”

“I want it to be a surprise, Edward Anthony,” Bella chided. “So, we have to go gender neutral. Circus, zoo or farm?”

“Alice did the jungle/zoo theme. We live in the city and the mere idea of a farm freaks me out,” Edward snickered. “Let’s go with the circus theme. No clowns, though. They’re creepy.”

“Agreed,” Bella laughed.

They stayed in the tub until they were wrinkled. They also planned out the baby’s nursery and making a list of everything they needed. After their bath, they clambered into bed, making love quietly and reverently before falling asleep in a tangle of limbs and post-coital bliss.

xx CITF xx

“Leah, come on! You have to tell me!” Alice wheedled. “How am I supposed to plan a baby shower when I don’t know what gender the baby is?!”

“Alice, I can’t tell you. If I tell you, then you’ll spill the beans. Just go with the theme that Edward and Bella chose for the baby’s nursery, the circus!” Leah said as she went over the books for Clear Water’s.

“But, you know! I won’t tell a soul,” Alice whined.

“No, Alice. The only other person who knows is Johanna and she ain’t saying boo,” Leah said, arching a brow. She ran her hand over her baby bump – though it was more a baby beach ball. “Alice, Edward and Bella were adamant on keeping this a secret. I’m respecting their wishes. So, use the nursery theme as the theme for the shower. Capische?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Alice said, sitting back in the leather chair in Leah’s office. “Are we cool with having it here?”

“Of course, Alice,” Leah replied. “I already have it booked on the calendar – March eighteenth from eleven in the morning until seven at night. We’re good.”

“Sorry. Even though I gave birth to Ava and Elisa, my brain is still Swiss cheese. They sucked out the brain cells,” Alice snorted. “I’m totally scatterbrained.”

“And that’s different from how you were before?” Leah teased.

“Bitch,” Alice snorted.

“And proud of it,” Leah smirked. “Look, I know you want to make this a big deal for Edward and Bella since this will most likely be their last child, but relax. It’ll all work out.”

“Okay, okay. Enough about my stressors. Tell me about your Johanna. How are things going with you?” Alice asked, waggling her brows.

“Things are amazing,” Leah breathed. “Johanna is everything I have been looking for in a girlfriend. She’s smart, funny, beautiful, and compassionate and deals with my special brand of shit.”

“Have you said that you loved each other?” Alice asked.

“Not in so many words, but I know that I do love her,” Leah murmured. “I’m afraid to say anything because every time I do, the relationship goes to hell in a handbasket. Plus, Johanna is so much younger than me. I’m thirty-five. She’s just turning twenty-eight. Why would she want to be with an old hag like me?”

“Oh, stop it. I’ve seen you two. You are destined to be together. And this negativity? Where is this coming from, Leah? You are the most self-assured woman I know,” Alice chided.

“I don’t know. It’s just that every relationship that I’ve had has fallen apart. I want that forever kind of love that you and Jasper have and like what Edward and Bella have. You know?” Leah sighed. “I want to start a family of my own. Though, Johanna, if she’s the one, can be the one to carry the baby. I’m done being pregnant.”

“You’re telling me,” Alice snorted. “It’s been almost four months and my body still hasn’t recovered from giving birth to the twins. I want my waist back and to not have to worry about peeing a little bit when I sneeze.”

“I don’t need to hear that, Alice,” Leah deadpanned.

“And don’t get me started on the chafed nipples and …”

“ALICE! Stop! I’m well aware of the travails of being pregnant and its aftermath,” Leah laughed. “Minus the chafed nipples. I did not breast feed, though I did pump for a month for Edward and Bella for Amelia.”

“Are you sure you can’t tell me what they’re having?” Alice pleaded.

“No,” Leah snorted. “Now, I’ve got to finish these orders before I man the bar. You do want the shower to go off without a hitch, right?”

“Yes, I do. Thanks, Leah,” Alice said, hugging her.

She left the office and Leah went back to ordering the necessary supplies for the bar along with a few decorations for the baby shower. As she submitted the order, she opened up her desk drawer, seeing the envelope with the baby’s gender. She never opened it. Running her fingers over the seams of the envelope, she sighed, putting it back into the drawer. Locking her computer, Leah went out to the bar and began her shift. She didn’t do much. Garrett and Seth were concerned about her slipping and falling. So, she commiserated with the patrons until her brother told her to go home.

The weeks went by and the baby shower came together. Edward and Bella didn’t want one, but since they had donated most of their baby items to Salvation Army or Goodwill, they needed to have the shower to replenish their baby needs. Clear Water’s had been transformed from a firehouse mecca to a circus extravaganza, without the chandeliers. Leah was dressed in a chic maternity wrap dress that coordinated with Bella’s outfit. In addition to the baby needs, there were many gifts that were going to be given to Leah for her selfless act of being a surrogate for Bella and Edward.

Food was served and various party games were played. The most embarrassing was guessing how big Leah’s baby bump was. Charlie won that, much to Leah’s chagrin. She had popped and Charlie’s guess was the largest of the entire group. After food and games, the presents were opened. Edward and Bella received a lot of baby clothes, toys and gender-neutral accessories to go with their nursery. Leah got several spa packages, an all-expenses paid vacation to wherever she wanted to go and a new wardrobe, courtesy of Alice. Leah was flummoxed at the generosity of her friends and family. She didn’t expect to get anything from the shower, but her sister and her husband managed to give Leah a small token of their appreciation, but nothing could ever truly thank her for what Leah was doing for them.

As Edward and Bella were loading up their SUV, Leah was sitting and nibbling on some cake. Johanna was helping Seth and Claire clean up the bar. Edward asked Seth for some help, leaving Johanna and Leah in the bar by themselves. Claire had to pick up her daughter from the babysitter. “How’s the cake?” Johanna asked.

“Best fucking cake ever,” Leah said, licking the plate. “The buttercream was _delicious_.”

“I can tell,” Johanna snickered. “I can just scrape off the icing for you, baby.”

“Tempting as that may be, I probably should stop. The wee one is doing somersaults in my belly from all of the sugar,” Leah snickered, massaging her stomach. “Thank you for coming, Johanna. It meant a lot to me that you were here.”

“I wouldn’t have missed it for the world, Leah,” Johanna said, sitting down next to Leah. “You mean a lot to me.” She took Leah’s hand, threading their fingers together. “I don’t know if you feel the same way, but these last few months, I’ve been so incredibly happy. I’ve had relationships in the past, but nothing compares to what I feel when I’m with you, Leah.” Johanna gulped and looked directly into Leah’s eyes. “I love you, Leah. I’m in love with you and being with you has been the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me.”

Leah’s eyes filled with tears. She had always been the one to say ‘I love you’ in all of her relationships. This was a first. “You love me?”

“With all my heart,” Johanna breathed, wiping an errant tear away from Leah’s cheek.

“I love you so much, Johanna,” Leah smiled, kissing Johanna’s lips. Their kiss quickly became heated.

“Whoa!” Edward laughed, covering his eyes.

Johanna and Leah broke apart. Leah was grinning proudly while Johanna was blushing. “Haven’t you ever seen two chicks kiss before?” Leah teased.

“Kiss, yes. You two were practically mauling each other,” Edward said, smirking. “I’ll just take this and let you two get back to your make out session.” He picked up several bags and ducked out of the bar.

“I don’t know whose redder – you or Edward?” Leah chuckled, running her fingers down Johanna’s cheeks.

“Probably me,” Johanna giggled. She kissed Leah again and bit her lip. “I have a question for you, Leah.”

“What, love?”

“Are you going to stay with Edward and Bella after the baby’s born?” Johanna asked.

“No. I need to find a place to live. I don’t want to stay with my brother and his wife,” Leah snorted.

“Well, here’s a crazy idea. My lease is almost up. My roommate is moving to Seattle and well, perhaps … um …”

“You want to move in with me?” Leah asked, smiling softly.

Johanna nodded. “We could get an apartment or perhaps a condo or even a small house,” she rambled.

“Johanna, I’d love to,” Leah smiled. “After the baby’s born, we can start looking. When is your lease up?”

“July.”

“Well, we’ve got a couple of months after this one is born,” Leah beamed. “But, I can’t wait until we’re officially moved in together. I love you, Johanna.”

“I love you more, Leah.”

xx CITF xx

“Honey, I’m home,” called Edward as he came into the house after a long day in the office. It was mid-April and sports physicals were needed for spring sports.

“Your honey is over at Alice and Jasper’s. She’s doing work on Alice’s website for her latest clothing designs,” Leah said from the kitchen, eating her usual disgusting snack of Cherry Garcia with a side of anchovies. “Marie is working on homework in her room and Amelia is playing with the girls behind you, having dinner with the Sullivans.” Leah grimaced, shifting on the chair. Her back had been hurting her for the past few days and it was progressively getting worse.

“Are you okay, Leah?” Edward asked.

“My back is hurting, but I’ll be fine,” Leah responded, popping in an anchovy. A spasm rippled along her back, causing her to groan. “Or not.”

“Leah, let’s take you to the hospital. You may be experiencing back labor,” Edward said, grabbing Leah’s coat.

“It’s probably Braxton-Hicks like I had all last week,” Leah argued, getting up from her seat. Her eyes widened when she felt a gush between her legs. “Fuck me.”

“Leah, I know you don’t swing that direction,” Edward snickered.

“My water just broke,” she squeaked. Edward looked at her and saw a puddle of amniotic fluid at Leah’s feet. However, there was blood mixed in. More blood than normal. She hissed, grabbing her stomach and fell back onto the chair.

Edward flew into action. “Leah, I know you don’t want me delivering my own child, but I think you’re further along than you think,” he said, putting in his Bluetooth headset. He picked her up, placing her on the kitchen table.

“From what I’m feeling, you might have to,” Leah screamed. “FUCK!”

Edward whipped off her yoga pants and underwear, checking to see how dilated she was. To his shock, the baby was already crowning. He dialed 911 as he sprinted up the stairs to get towels and supplies to deliver his own child. He was prattling to the operator, explaining that he was a doctor and a friend of his was having a baby in his home. They dispatched Angela and Jessica from Firehouse 18. Edward scoured his hands and looked up at Leah. “We’re doing this here, Leah. I’m sorry.”

“No, I’m sorry. I should have …” she trailed off with a groan.

“Contraction?” Edward asked. Leah nodded, in too much pain to say anything else. “Okay, on the next contraction, you’re going to have to push.”

“When was the last time you delivered a baby?” Leah snarled.

“About a week ago, in the ER. I was doing rounds in the hospital and they were short staffed. I delivered a pair of twins,” Edward said, rubbing Leah’s legs. She whimpered, another contraction taking hold. “Okay, Leah. I need you to push.”

With a guttural scream, Leah bore down, trying to stop the pain. When she gave birth to Amelia, Leah was drugged up and couldn’t feel her legs. Edward was encouraging her, but his face was set at the task at hand. Angela and Jessica came walking in, per Edward’s instructions to the dispatcher. They readied everything for the delivery of the baby. Angela sat behind Leah while Jessica called Bella to tell her that Leah was in labor on their kitchen table. Ten minutes passed and Leah had finally pushed out the head. “Hold on,” Edward commanded, sweeping his fingers inside of the baby’s mouth. He rotated the little body, giving Leah a nod. “You ready to go?”

“Yes,” she whimpered, her body exhausted and sore. Gripping Angela’s hand, Leah screamed as she pushed out the baby. It slid into Edward’s arms, squirming and crying. Leah leaned against Angela heavily, panting with exertion. Jessica clamped the umbilical cord while Edward snipped, freeing his son from Leah. As he wiped away the goop and stuff off his baby, Edward’s emotions bubbled to the surface.

“It’s a boy,” Edward breathed, tears flowing down his cheeks. “Leah, we have a son!”

“You have a son,” Leah said tiredly. “Congratulations, Daddy.”

“Come on, Edward,” Jessica murmured. “We’ll finish cleaning up Leah while you attend to your baby.” Edward nodded woodenly, carrying his baby boy to the counter in the kitchen. Using the towels, he wiped away and gave his son his first bath. He swiped a diaper from the bathroom and swaddled him in a blue blanket.

“What’s the APGAR?” Jessica asked.

“A perfect ten,” Edward answered automatically.

“Come on, Dad. We need to take him to the hospital to get him checked out,” Jessica said. “Bella will meet us there with Alice and Jasper.”

Edward followed Angela and Jessica as they rolled Leah out of their home. He sat in the back, cradling his bundle of joy, in awe of the beauty that was his son. He had a son, a little boy. He looked at the squirming bundle in his arms, grinning happily. “Hello, Jackson. I’m your daddy,” Edward murmured, leaning forward to kiss his son’s forehead.

“I’m glad you went with Jackson,” Leah quipped tiredly.

“Jackson Charles Cullen,” Edward said proudly. “Bella and I decided just last night on the final choices for names. If he would have been a girl, the name would have been Lilian Anne Cullen.”

“Jackson Charles is much better,” Leah nodded, closing her eyes.

Arriving at the hospital, Leah was rolled into a trauma room to be looked over by Dr. Leuschen. Edward was met by Bella, who eagerly took her newborn son. They went into another room so a pediatrician to check out little Jackson. He was a little small since he was delivered a couple of weeks early, but other than that, he was perfectly healthy. The pediatrician wanted to keep him overnight. Begrudgingly, Edward and Bella agreed – after the pediatrician took a photo of the new family.

Edward held Bella on his knee while she cradled Jackson in her arms. The doctor took several photos and Bella sent out a text to everyone in their family.

_Jackson Charles Cullen was delivered on April 10 th at 4:45 in the afternoon by Daddy! Leah and the baby are doing fine, being admitted for observation, but all is good. Love, Bella, Edward, Marie, Amelia and baby Jackson!_

xx CITF xx

A couple of months after the birth of little Jackson, they were all heading to Leah and Johanna’s new home after the baby’s christening. They were having a housewarming party for Leah and Johanna and celebrating Jackson’s baptism.

Arriving at the party, Jackson was whisked away by his godmother, Kate. She coddled and cooed at the sweet boy while Edward and Bella got some food. They also wanted to see Johanna and Leah, the gracious hostesses for the party. Leah was working in the kitchen, preparing some cheese and sausage tray. Johanna was trying to balance two trays to bring out to the dining room. Edward graciously grabbed one and kissed her cheek. They ducked out of the kitchen. Leah took Bella’s hand, dragging her out to the backyard, where the kids were playing.

“What is it, Leah?” Bella asked.

“Do you think that Johanna will like this?” Leah asked, shoving a box into Bella’s hands.

“A box?” Bella quipped.

“Don’t start with me, Cullen. It’s _inside_ the box, nitwit,” Leah growled.

Bella opened the box and saw an elegant, but understated engagement ring nestled inside. It was white gold and the profile of the ring was close to the hand. It was perfect for Johanna since she was a nurse. Having a ring that sat up on her hand would cut the gloves she wore. “You’re proposing?”

“I’d like to do it today, but I’ve had that for about a month,” Leah giggled anxiously. “I got it once we signed the paperwork for the house. You know? I know moving in is a big step, but Johanna’s my forever, Bells. I want to be with her forever. I want her to be my wife.”

“This is beautiful, Leah. Absolutely gorgeous,” Bella smiled, hugging her sister. “Johanna will love it. It’s perfectly her.”

“I was quite proud when I picked it up,” Leah beamed, taking the box back. “So, you don’t mind that I steal some of Jackson’s thunder?”

“He’s three months old, Leah. He won’t care,” Bella snickered. “Besides, this party is for you, too. Your housewarming?”

“Oh, right,” Leah laughed. “Come on. Before our significant others start worrying about us.” Leah dragged Bella back into the house.

Emmett had arrived with Tristan and his girlfriend of almost a year, Anna. This was the first time he’d brought her to a function that was more than just a small group. He was gun shy especially since what happened with Bella, Edward and Rosalie. Anna had meet all of Emmett’s friends, but in small spurts. They all loved her, thinking that she was the sweetest woman in the world and perfect for the gentle giant. She understood his trepidation and was willing to wait for him. She knew what he was capable of and lovingly helped him rediscover how to be the best man he could. What was most important was that Tristan adored Anna. That proved, right there, that she was the perfect woman for both of them.

The party was going along perfectly. Jackson was being passed around and he was taking it all in stride. He only started crying when his godfather, Garrett, held him. Apparently, Jackson didn’t like facial hair. Garrett recently grew out a goatee and scared him. Edward took his son from Garrett, feeding him a bottle and gently singing him to sleep. Placing him the pack and play, they all went outside while Jackson slept. The weather had cooled down and the party moved to the backyard of Leah and Johanna’s home. Marie, Amelia and Seth’s daughter were playing tag and running around the backyard with Johanna’s golden retriever. Ava and Elisa were on a blanket, rolling around with Jasper and Carlisle.

Leah looked around, deciding that it was the best time to ask her important question. Her friends, family and loved ones were all in the same location. She walked over to Johanna, who was chatting with Esme. “Can I borrow her for a few?” Leah asked, flashing Esme a bright smile. Esme nodded, sitting next to Alice, Charlie and Bella. Leah took Johanna to the large oak tree in their backyard. It was one of the many reasons they chose this spot. Despite being in the city, it had large trees and a suburban feel.

“What’s up, LeeLee?” Johanna asked, cupping Leah’s face.

Leah responded by kissing her. “Nothing. I just wanted to ask you something,” Leah said, taking her hands and kissing her palms.

“Couldn’t it wait until everyone was gone?” Johanna snickered.

“Not really,” Leah replied, blowing out a breath and reaching into her pocket. She clasped her hand around the tiny box that held Johanna’s ring. _Hopefully_. “Jo, you know I love you, right?”

“As I love you, LeeLee,” Johanna breathed.

Leah got down on one knee, holding up the now open box. “I love you so much, Johanna Elizabeth Ames. I can’t imagine you not by my side. I want to spend the rest of my life, showing you how much I love and adore you. Will you do me the honor of marrying me? Become my wife?”

“Oh, shit,” Johanna choked out. “You want to marry me?”

“The whole shebang! You in a poofy white dress, while I wear something a little more _slinky_ ,” Leah blushed. “Once I lose the rest of my baby weight.”

“You’re perfect,” Johanna admonished. “I love you regardless of what you weigh, baby.”

“You still didn’t answer my question,” Leah retorted, her heart stammering against her ribs. “Will you marry me?”

“Yes!” Johanna squealed. Leah grinned, pushing the ring onto Johanna’s hand before crashing her lips against her fiancée’s. They made out, unaware that everyone was clapping for their excellent news. Amelia and Marie ran over to their favorite aunts, hugging them tightly and pleading to be flower girls. Amelia more so than Marie.

“It’s about time my big sister decided to settle down,” Seth snickered.

“I was waiting for the perfect woman,” Leah teased, sticking her tongue out at her brother. “And I found her.”

“We all found our happily ever after,” Emmett said, squeezing Anna’s side. She smiled at him, brushing her fingers through his curly locks. “It’s no proposal, but I do love you, Anna.”

“I know you do, my sweet Emmett. I love you, too,” Anna said, kissing him tenderly.

“What a love fest!” Garrett laughed. “All we need is a unicorn and rainbows.”

“Don’t be such a snarky ass, Garrett,” Kate bellowed, smacking her husband’s shoulder. “It’s about time we had another wedding to plan. I love weddings!”

Leah rolled her eyes, walking over to Bella and Edward, her fingers intertwined with Johanna’s. Leah looked at her sister. “Will you be my best woman, Bells?”

“Do I get to wear a tux?” Bella snickered.

“If you want,” Leah laughed. “And Edward, will you stand up next to me? As a bridesmaid?”

“I’ve got a better idea,” Johanna suggested. “Edward, give Leah away. I know that don’t want to walk down the aisle alone.”

“I knew there was a reason why I asked you to marry me. You’re a fucking genius!” Leah smiled, kissing Johanna’s lips. “Will you, Edward? You’re one of my best friends and I love and respect you like no other.”

“What about Seth?” Edward asked, his voice catching in his throat.

Seth sauntered over, draping his arm over his sister’s shoulders. “I’m cool with it. As long as I get to dance with my married sister. Besides, it would be weird for her _younger_ brother to give her away. It was Dad’s job and you and Leah share a bond similar to what we shared with our Pops.”

“I’d be honored, then,” Edward replied. “But, Seth, you get to share the first dance with Leah, after your gorgeous bride, of course.”

“One thing, Jo. If we have children … it _all you_ ,” Leah snorted. “I pushed out enough babies for this one.”

“I’m more than happy to do that,” Johanna beamed, kissing Leah’s lips. They all hugged. Leah and Johanna walked away, showing off Johanna’s ring. Edward and Bella smiled happily at their abundant love and joy.

Their family was growing by leaps and bounds with the addition of baby Jackson, Johanna and Emmett’s girlfriend, Anna. Bella smiled as she snuggled into her husband’s arms. She never had a large family before. Now, it was huge and she loved them all. But adored her husband the most. Turning her head, she kissed Edward’s lips. “I love you, Dr. Cullen. Thank you for giving me everything.”

“No, my love, it’s you who have given me everything,” Edward cooed, caressing her cheek. He brushed his lips with hers before turning back at the happy scene in front of them. It truly was a dream come true.

_Fin_


End file.
